


Our Lovely Disasters

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 315,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring poly ideas I have, fluff, angsts, AUs, etc.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 6
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Tenebrous Affinity _ **

**_Tenebrous Affinity by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate_ **   
**_Fandoms: Future Card Buddyfight_ **

**_Teen And Up Audiences_ **   
**_Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings_ **   
**_F/M, M/M, Multi <br />_ **   
**_Work in Progress_ **

**_29 Feb 2020 <br />_ **   
**_Tags_ **

**_Creator Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsSofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku/Yamazaki Davide Sofia Sakharov &; Shidou Magoroku &; Yamazaki DavideYamazaki Davide Sofia Sakharov Shidou MagorokuPolyfidelity Polyamory Alternate Universe OT3 Polyamory Negotiations Polyamorous Character _ **

**_Summary_ **

**_They were all broken kids using the darkness to escape the harsh world._ **

**_Series_ **

**_Part 1 of "We Were Broken From The Start" AU_ **

_The tenebrous night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the white-haired—her delicate white-colored hair gliding to the sides, refreshingly._

_The folds of her blue long fancy dress gilding with the beat of her white hair— Feeling the remedy._

_She was fond of the state the sky and weather were in— she was used to loneliness. The stillness. Almost too well. Did she care? She knew the feeling. She shouldn't have been out in this weather but she simply didn't care. She_ **_wanted_** _to be out in this weather._

_It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. No, she didn’t crave that. Why would she? But she knew she was craving something but what was it? She was unable to pinpoint that. But why? Maybe she was overthinking this? She had a tendency to do that... a lot._

_She'd only hoped she'll get some sort of excitement from the party she was going to attend but she highly doubts it. Nothing excites her, she was only there to stand there, listening, obeying. No meaning, no goal in mind. She wasn’t used to being so free. Maybe she didn’t want that freedom? She wasn't used to being free to do her thing. It felt so foreign._

_She had no meaning in life. What it meant to truly be human. Would she ever? Or was it all just lost hope?_

_“You look lost. Are you lost?” A childish voice that belonged to a male took her out of her thoughts._

_Gazing up, her eyes meant with a younger Kyouya Gaen. Only being one or two years younger than she was. Of course, she knows who that was. Everyone did, he was the famous young heir. His path was built for greatness, unlike her path. The young heir to the Gaen family. But what was he doing here? Why?_

_"No." She didn't question the boy. No doubts. She felt as if she could trust him. A weird feeling. She never had actually made an effort to talk to the other kids much._

_"Do you like adults?"_

_She blinked, she didn't expect such a question. But then again what was she expecting?_

_Adults, they were the reason why she was like this, only using her for their gain. In ways, she wasn't comfortable with or asked_ _for. Adults were the reasons why she was broken and in pain._

_She cringes at recalling the chains and awful trauma she went through back during her childhood in Russia. She felt vulnerable, weak, unable to do anything. She despised that sentiment. If only she had the ability to do something about it._

_She shook her head no in reply. Not bothering to part her lips to speak again._

_"I like you, you're honest. Say, you want to be my friend?"_

_Sophia was taken off guard by this. "Friend?" She never had one, not even kids her own age. No one. What did it mean to be and have a friend?_

_She didn't understand it. Maybe she was overthinking it?_

_Leaning down, the end of his lips curl in a soft smile, something genuine. For the first time, she felt something else, the feeling of hope. Her eyes Luminize his frame._

But that was such a long time ago. There was no point in remembering it at all but yet the event did _hold_ meaning for her. He wields value to her. She was taken out of her thoughts by the sudden noise in the large room.

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. She stood near Kyouya, standing silent. Typically, the current event was paid by his Financial Group.

She was always near his side as she greeted the guests. Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the compartment.

Kyouya Gaen was polite to the guest, showing her a fake glee and mirk. A smile plastered on his face. She knew the difference between the genuine and the decoy.

The young Gaen heir simply greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth, "Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here."

It was only a facade, nothing but the phony expression in order to win these idiots over. Without care, without embarking he was able to win these people. She knew that.

His orange colored eyes roam around the room— Seemingly looking for something and something important— Scrutinizing his current surroundings.

Until he managed to pinpoint what he was glimpsing for— a familiar green-haired— his orange eyes concentrated, showing a hint of interest.

Whirling his head to the side, looking at the white-haired female who beside him, staring at her for a moment. "I have someplace important to go too please wait here, Sophia."

Sophia turned her head to face him, and nodded her head, "Da."

Kyouya promptly swivels, as Sophia watched him making his way down the ballroom, towards an unknown male. Warily, watching this unknown male's movement, paying immediate scrutiny at him. Ready to strike if something went disastrous or not in Kyouya's favor.

She couldn't exactly hear or make out what it was that the male was saying only that he was seemingly enjoying his time with him. The young white-haired noted how the young Kyouya heir shows a hint of antagonistic interest by those eyes of his. She could sense it. Of course, she did.

A few minutes had passed and Kyouya was evidently waving goodbye to the man as he swerved his heel, making his way back towards Sophia. The young white-haired didn't bother to question him or why he was talking to the figure in the first place.

"Oh, Kyouya, dear," one of the woman's fingers lightly touched the shoulder blades of his white top, causing the young Gaen to turn his head and gaze at the young blonde woman. Stopping the male halfway.

The white-shortly became annoyed, narrowing her bright eyes at the woman for daring to stop her master as he was walking. Sophia managed to drown out all of the other sounds.

A few hours had passed and many of the guests were already out. Good, meaning the party's over. That meant they could finally get back to their plans.

Kyouya strolled out of the large area, as the guests were leaving into the main hall, Sophia followed closely behind. His fake gleefully nature dropped, the end of his lips reverting back to the cold state. "Adults are selfish, wouldn't you agree?"

She only nodded her head in reply, "Da." Not giving much thought about it. After all, she knew Kyouya was always right. In her eyes.

**_Ring_ **

His phone, buzzing halted the silence from within the room. Using his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the accept button and immediately lifted the phone to his ear, answering the phone, "Hello?"

He then heard the voice from the other line, "Kyouya Gaen."

Kyouya recognized the voice as they declared his name, "Ah, it's you. Is the job done?" The white-haired was blunt, getting to the point.

"Yes. Your parents had been murdered." The end of his lips was now curling to a devilish smirk. Pleased at this.

"Fantastic! I'll be paying you in full."

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyouya's office, watching as he was making his phone call. She only hears a faint voice coming from the older line.

With his last line, he ended the phone call and set his phone down on the table.

"Phase one of our plans is completed."

.

.

.

A week had passed since many of the Japanese news outlets announced that Kyouya Gaen's parents had (sadly) passed away. A lengthy week of Kyouya falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly.

Of course, a few more weeks did pass and the police were already investigating the crime scene but so far they had ruled out as a car accident.

He had dressed in a fancy black suit and got Sophia a black dress and even got her some cute accessories to match her black dress.

He didn't need to wait long for him to finally be able to take over his company earlier.

Kyouya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. He was deep in his own thoughts, thinking about the next phase of his plans.

_'I need some more allies in this.'_

Ah, yes. He needed more people to trust in his path to get a new world order. He hoisted his body up from the chair and made his way towards his table.

Hunching over, he thought some people would (possibly) be worthy of the dark core and its power.

Pressing the button on his computer, turning it on. The bright screen glinted on his facial features.

Digging around on his computer on his desk, only coming up with one result from Aibo Academy: Magoroku Shido.

The student council president in the middle school district. His grades are rather high and he was present at the top of his class in every aspect. Good. That is what the young Kyouya thought. Having someone as smart as him and holds high authority over the school was good. Using him for his plan was a promising idea.

Keeping that name in mind, he went searching for students in other schools.

Davide Yamazaki was a name that immediately plopped in his head, he was opposed to Magoroku in his personality. Davide Yamazaki was a notorious cheat and often skipped school. However, his grades were decently satisfactory but not as great as Magoroku but Kyouya could tell he does his homework on some topics.

Heels, then a click at the door, hearing the said door squeak. This sound took him out of his thoughts almost immediately. Kyouya whirled his attention towards the young girl as he straightened himself up, who was currently entering the room. His orange eyes shifted towards the female.

Sophia had taken note of her master's reaction and she immediately lowered her utter back forward, bowing down, "My apologies for entering unannounced, master."

"It's alright. In fact, I was going to call you. I have something important I would like you to do for me."

This caught the female interest. Straightening her frame, she heaved herself back up. Her bright blue eyes showed curiosity. Giving her master the undivided attention.

"I would like for you to hunt down and keep a close eye on both Davide Yamazaki and Magoroku Shido, their faces are on the screen, but," Before he said much more, digging in his desk he took out two sheets of paper and jotted down something on both of them before neatly folded the two pieces of paper.

Sophia couldn't see what he wrote on the paper only that she knew it was crucial. But her eyes were on the screen, examining the features of both males. Keeping their appearances in her mind for reference.

"Please, provide them these and tell them to " _follow the location_ " that I've written on the paper, it's essential."

She made her way towards him. Taking the paper from out of his hand. Sophia's bright blue eyes rested on his frame as she nodded, "Da."

* * *

_He had such disdain for his so-called parents—if you can even call them that, to begin with. Though, for him, he didn't see them as any parental figures—Neglected by those people who had birthed him. Sickening._

_Fortunately, his parents weren't around him much to bother him, most likely from their neglectful nature._

_The abuse had been going on for years, for as long as he remembers, It wasn't fresh. He was good at hiding._

_He stopped caring. Stop caring for most things. Only for his survival._

_His mother was often busy working to supply and support his family. While his father was often drinking himself in his sorrow._

_His young classmates kept grouping up, talking about some card game known as "Buddyfight". The boy didn't care much about the game but he appeared curious. Making his way towards some of the boys in the corner of his class. Not that he was liked by his own peers much but it wouldn't hurt to at least try._

_Some of the boys around the table took note of him. But he ignored the looks of disgust from their faces._

_"What do you want, loser?" One of the males spoke with a fierce, rude tone._

_Davide ignores the "loser" insults to ask his own question, "What are you playing?"_

_"It's called " Buddyfight"," mentioned another male standing near the table._

_"Yeah, you've seriously never heard of the game before!?" That tone was mocking and Davide wasn't fond of that._

_Davide was sharp to respond, "Of course, I'd heard of the game before! I even play it!" That was a lie, he didn't even have any cards to play in the first place._

_"Oh, really?" The boy who was sitting on one of the chairs on the table, his cards in hand, his green bright eyes shifted to the yellow-brown-haired boy. It was mocking, "Then why don't we have a buddyfight then?"_

_Davide blinked, his thoughts racing thinking of a good response to that, "Oh, well, I… I left my cards at home!" Holding back his cringe at his foolish excuse, 'Lame excuse, Davide.'_

_"Hm," his voice laced with doubt, being suspicious of Davide, "Well, if you want to fight, bring your cards tomorrow then."_

_Davide only gave a nod to that. Taking the time to watch a buddyfight, as other kids gather around, it was interesting. The excitement, the cards._

_For the first time, he wanted to try it out. So he had gone to his local card shop and brought some cards to build a deck. While also thinking of ways to beat the kids._

_He'll let himself escape in the world known as "Buddyfight" a weird little game, he knows but something about the card game made him feel… something._

_But, the young boy couldn't win. Not a single fight, feeling weak, he loathed that feeling. He felt weak. He struggled to come out on top._

_"Damn it, why can't I win!"_

_Maybe,_ **_cheating_** _?_

_The more he thought about it the more he was okay with the idea of cheating. If he cheats, he'll win! That was his mindset._

_'Davide Yamazaki.'_

She stood near the railing, her expression void of any emotion. Her bright blue eyes watched the current buddyfight that was going on the fighting stage. Davide Yamazaki was one of the players, she recollected that face from the picture her master had shown her earlier. She was scrutinizing the match.

His skills. Kyouya saw some potential in him. She wondered why. What made him special?

It wasn't as if white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Davide Yamazaki, as she was tasked by her master too. It was consequential for her to do so. Taking mental notes on his tricks.

She had to admit he had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

"Winner, Davide Yamazaki."

Sauntering out of the elevator for the buddyfight pit, stepping out of the pit. He took a few steps forward. His black shoes kissed the footing of the first floor.

Sophia took note of this, hastily swerving her frame, swaying as she made her way down to the second. Ignoring everything else, everyone else in the mall. None of them matter. Of course, they didn't. They were just pawns, not understanding the world for what it was. But Sophia was different, she understood too well.

Her thoughts only focused on her current task:

Obtaining Davide Yamazaki.

Down on the second floor, her bright blue eyes landed on Davide, strolling towards him. Trying her best to act casual as to not draw any unwanted attention towards her.

A white-haired girl stepped in his way, only being mere inches away from him, Covering most of his line of vision.

The brown-yellow-haired teen took a step back, trying to get some space between them. "Get the hell out of my way."

She ignores his shout but comments on his skills instead, "You're a skilled fighter."

 _'That's new.'_ This girl is actually giving him praise for his buddyfighting, no less. No one, not even his own family ever said that to him.

"Okay? Who the hell are you?"

He had no idea how to say thank you to someone being nice to him…

The end of her lips curls in a smirk that of malicious intent. She knew exactly how to play this out without letting anyone else notice.

"Follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Something about this girl's manner alternated. The male couldn't tell but something about this white-haired was _odd._

"What!?"

She didn't reply to him or parted her lips to speak again. Whirling her frame, swiftly wandering away. Only hearing her grey heels

He waited for a second. What is really worth it? Chasing after someone he didn’t even know? Fuck it. He was going to follow her. Determine. His footsteps only grew—his momentum only increasing by the moment— Darting as fast as her slim legs could take him. Scurrying after the female.

She heard his heavy footsteps dashing toward her from behind, _‘Good.’_ Her plan was going her way. The white-haired had kept up her speed, heedlessly keeping her pace.

Her footsteps came to an end, all of her boltings seemingly halt. Her frame merely inches away from the large hall in front of him. Hearing his footsteps also stopped, she knew full well that he was behind.

He'd chased the white-haired to a wall, without room to escape. “Ha, you backed yourself in a corner.” his expression altered to that of amusement.

Swiftly, turning around, to face the older teen, her bright eyes landed on the teen. Her expression void of any known emotions. A few minutes of complete silence passed, until his deep voice arose, finally breaking it, “That’s fine.”

_'What the hell is this girl's problem!?'_

Confusion washed over Davide. She was fine being back in a corner!? This girl was weird, for sure.

Tilting her head off to the side, a shadow casting over eyes, “This is where I wanted you to be.”

Groaning under his breath, "Tell me, what the hell do you want!?" His voice raised, clearly being irritated.

"How many fights did you win so far?" Ignoring his question to ask a few of her own. Her voice sounded uncaring. Not like she cared because she truly didn't but her gut was telling her to ask him about his Buddyfights.

It could've served some use to her Master if she knew and told him in the future. It was perhaps crucial for Kyouya to know his win to lose rank? Then again, did Kyouya already know Davide's win to loss rate?

" _One_." His tone was that of a whisper, humiliated. He only won one and it was the match he just had. And even that was arduous.

"Repeat that."

"Oi, I said one! I only won one buddyfight, okay!? Go ahead, make fun of me already!"

Ignoring his statement, "Would you like to win more?"

"Yes, of course, I want to win more!"

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch. Heels echoing down the void alleyway, moving closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him. Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out a small piece of paper from under her jacket. The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her heat.

Firmly, in her two fingers. She held out the said paper in front of Davide, "Follow these locations." She had finally spoken again.

Davide took that statement as her wanting him to take the paper from her and so he did. Once Sophia knew that he had a hold on the paper she let out, his tiny black eyes scanning the paper.

"Why?"

But no response came, so he decided to gaze up back but on one was there. She was long gone without a single trace or sound being made.

Blinking he became confused with what had happened. _'Why the hell did she go?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Unlike most children, Magoroku Shido was born with a lot of wealth and a purpose already set in his life. His future seems so bright, so much ahead of him. He prepared his whole life for the day he would take over his father’s role and become the one in charge, in control. That feeling of being the one in control— watching those who oppose him fall— getting tyrannized under his boots. He wanted more of that feeling— craving the sentiment._

_His father was well known, being a public figure and all. His father had a lot of good connections and many colleagues. Though his father wasn't home up, only staying out wavering to get his task done and do some preparation. He was a busy man._

_He didn’t have much family, only his father. He never had much of a family— only him and his father. He didn't mind it much, if not, at all. His father was all that he needed as a family. His father did teach him how to Buddyfight and got him all of the most expensive cards to add in his deck._

_He's the king of his_ **_new world_ ** _. His assertiveness. He was going to be the king once he was finally fit to take up his father's_

 _Calling himself a_ **_king_** _would be a bit_ ** _off_** _. Depravity, egotistical, and having much cruelty towards those who weren't even at his high ranks were more fitting._

_Still, it felt a little lonely and frigid, no friends. Who needs them? They would only get in his way. After all, he managed to push those away from him._

_His fellow classmates did hold some high regard for his abilities. He was the top of his class, getting high grades in every aspect of his classes. Passing without a single sweat. He was gifted._

_But still, those were the same classmates who were willing to crush him behind his back. Such hatred towards him. He didn't give a damn, why would he? He was perfect, they were just jealous! At least, he thought this. A coping mechanism._

_He was going to them. All of them. He wasn't going to take it. None of it._

_A burning sensation was fuelling inside of him, looking for retribution. He felt nauseated, looking at the World from above. Oh, how he wished to change how things were._

**_Darkness_** _, a path in which he was so familiarized with. The world was dark and an unfair place, especially by the unfortunate adults that ran it. He hated it. Kids needed a say, needed room to speak up._

_'Magoroku Shido.'_

The white-haired female inspected from in the darkness of the alleyway, seeing a tan-haired from the photo her master had given her. She was careful not to be seen, at least, not yet. Eyeing his every movement, his expression only told her that he was apprehensive. But about what? She simply didn't care.

Strolling down an unfamiliar path, his thoughts focus on where to go. The streets were void of people and sound. The gloom acclimating with the void of a single soul, Creeping the tan-haired out.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The abrupt noise of heels halted the silence he had. His muscles tensed up, tightening. He paused, listening closely to the source of the noise.

They were appearing closer, his dark blue eyes wandering to the front. He took the note a white-haired girl unexpectedly walking towards him. The source of the noise. It was coming from her.

The young white-haired appear to be younger, a teenager for sure. He couldn't help but notice her bright blue eyes hinted at some sort of bitter tone, as he felt she was scrutinizing his frame.

Snow-white hair, big bright blue eyes. Her bright blue eyes reminisced the male of the bright blue sky. Her formal clothing consisted of white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue stripping along the bottom.

A few moments later she halted her movement, her sauntering came to an end. Being only mere inches away from the tan-haired male, just standing still.

Her expression was void, no emotion, no superficial expression, just staring at him. She looked young, around his own age, he presumed that she was young.

His dark blue eyes roaming until they made contact with the girl's bright blue eyes. As they merely make contact with Magoroku's eyes

Magoroku's manner hinted at being wary, unsure about this. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name is not important." She was vigorous to respond, her voice stern and blunt.

He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never saw before. She has snow-white hair and big bright blue eyes. So bright in color. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you need, miss?"

She lowered her head a bit, "Magoroku Shido."

"Y-yes. That's me." He was suspicious of this white-haired girl.

Taking a step forward towards the tan-haired, her movements were grim and swift. He felt as if her bright blue eyes were staring inside of his soul, making him uneasy. Chills ran down his spine. He wanted to step, **_do_ ** something, **_say_ **something but he felt paralyzed.

_'Ah, come on, say something. Move, do anything to get her to stop.'_

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch, never parting. Her heels echoing loudly, feeding the endlessly void of sound in his ears. I didn't know if he'd preferred the silence or the sound of her heels more.

Her frame was bogarting most of his range of vision as she was striding closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him.

The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. He had the urge to back away but his gut had told him it wasn't exactly a good idea. Feeling her presence. The path grew void of any sound.

Before he knew it her fingers were digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket.

He felt his heart cease, his panicked state only grew. What if she had something bad in there? A gun? A knife!? Or maybe even some pepper spray!? Whatever it was that she was digging in her pockets for didn't sound good, at least to him. Feeling apprehensive.

Before he'd known it, she started pulling a small piece of paper from under her jacket, Firmly grasping in between her two fingers, now holding out the said paper in front of the tan-haired, "Follow these locations." Her voice was stern, uncaring even.

She didn't bother to ask him questions about his Buddyfighting as she didn't exactly know if he was a Buddyfighter or not. And she didn't want to feel like an idiot if she had asked and it turns out he wasn't a buddyfighter, it would've been a waste of her time. And she loathed when others consumed her time on such insignificant matters.

Shakily, living his hand, he hastily snatches the folds of the paper, seizing it out from between her slim fingers.

With his velocity, she didn't need to waste any more time, as she did back with Davide. Once Sophia saw Magoroku's eyes dipping down to read the paper he took, she immediately teleported away without a sound being made.

Kyouya took note of her teleporting in the room, turning his attention over to her, "I assumed you completed your task, Sophia?"

"Da, master, everything as you said."

She can finally report back to the master.

He was rather pleased with hearing this, "Good. Now let's go before the two show up to the location before us."

She nodded her head.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes travel up from the note; taking notice that the girl who was in front of him had suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

He didn't try to dwell on that much as his eyes went back down to the note he'd received, unfolding the note. His dark blue eyes scanned the words and numbers that were on it.

Magoroku strolled down the streets. Taking precautions just in case. Hearing the leaves and bunches as he walked along the path. He took note of the large mountain-like area.

Magoroku re-read the note once more, making sure he was, in fact, reading it correctly. Of course, he knew it was. There was an actual mountain drawn on the piece of paper for crying out loud. But no one was here or at least, it looked at that.

Magoroku took a step forward, "H-hello?" No response came. Staring to lose hope thinking it was just a foolish prank being pulled on him. But the female who had handed him the note didn't look like she was the type of person to play pranks.

Before he was about to turn and leave this place with false hope. He flinched as he heard a loud noise coming from the cave. He took a step back from the cave. His expression was that of being appalling.

The noise halted completely, and he was able to make out what it was on the inside. It was rather dark from where he was standing outside.

His mind pondered on what this could possibly be and if it was a good idea to make an attempt to go inside.

A secret base, maybe? Should he even go in? Was he allowed to be here? It made no sense. But everything must have logical reasoning behind it. And this was no exception to that. But the tan-haired was awfully curious. More than he'd like to admit.

He took scrupulous steps inside the now open mountain. He was rather careful on the inside. Making his way down the unknown halls.

Until he heard a voice, his muscles tighten and he felt his heartbeat was becoming faster by the moments that were passing by. He hid behind a wall and peered out inside of the room. Noticing the girl that gave him the note was standing next to… kyouya Gaen!?

"She knows Kyouya Gaen!?"

Magoroku eyes widened, realizing that he had said that out loud. Grasping, he hoisted his gloved hands up, placing the palm of his hands on top of his mouth. But it was already too late as the white-haired female cocked her head, her bright blue eyes meeting his dark blue eyes. Her expression void of any emotions.

Magoroku hastily arranged himself back against the wall, he ducked his way out of view. They notice him! Of course, they were most likely aware of his presence. His mind was panicking and he wondered what would happen to him now.

"We know you're there, please come out, we won't cause any harm to you. We promise." _Kyouya Gaen_ …

Magoroku did as he was told by Kyouya, slowly but surely taking the palm of his hand off of his mouth. Taking a deep breath he steps out of his hiding place out in the open.

"Ah, we were expecting you, Magoroku Shido." The end of Kyouya's lips curve to a smirk, expecting to meet Magoroku.

"Hello, sir!"

Kyouya let out a soft chuckle, hoisting his hand up, he waved for Magoroku to come to where they were, "Please, come closer don't be afraid."

Magoroku awkwardly nodded, he made his way towards the two. Still being careful. Once he was mere inches away from him he grew his confidence, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I can reassure you that all of your questions will be answered once the other person shows up."

Another person? So he wasn't the only one? There was more!? Magoroku wanted to know who it was that they asked to be here. Still had hoped his questions would be answered as soon as possible but he had some patients left.

.

.

.

Davide had his hands behind the back of his head, reaching closer towards the threshold of an unfamiliar place. This was the right location that the girl told him. His actions were slothful, not giving much thought. Still, he kept his guard up as to not be unknowingly attacked.

He'd followed the directions on the paper closely, making sure he was, in fact, making his way down the right path. Leading him to this building.

His tiny black eyes scanned around the room he reached.

He immediately saw the female with the white-haired, standing next to a taller male. A what he assumed to be male, had short tan hair, had his back facing Davide. He had taken note of three.

The young white-haired male heard footsteps coming near the door, knowing all too well it was. He was the only person who was missing from the trio.

The young white-haired male in the room took notice of his presence, the end of his lips curling into a smile filled with that fake mirk as he started to greet the last member to for his plan to work, "Ah, Davide you finally arrived, welcome."

Kyouya had a meaningless smile as he was welcoming the yellow and brown-colored haired male into the room.

Davide knew something was up. On the contrary, he wasn't a complete fool. Far from it, actually.

"Who are you?" Didn't bother to flash a smile, his lips didn't curl. His facial expressions were that of disinterest. "And how the hell did you know my name!? Did that girl over there tell you?"

The female swung her eyes towards him, warily and slight animosity as if she was going to ambush him if she wished. Narrowing her eyes, almost looking offended by what he said. She was most certainly annoyed, Davide could tell that she was. He could get under her skin, he'll keep that mind.

He heard a gasp, probably from shock coming to the short tan-haired. "Have you been living under a rock for your entire life!? How do you not know who the great Kyouya Gaen is!?"

This must've been the other person Kyouya was talking about, at least that's what Magoroku had thought.

The young brown-yellow-haired teen turns his head to look at the source of the noise. With this, he got a better view of his face and frame. Dark blue eyes and short tan-colored hair.

Davide lazily sauntered towards the three, ceasing only a few feet to next the tan-haired, before negligibly whirling his head to get a back look at the tan-haired, his black eyes scanning his frame. Narrowing his eyelids at the tan-haired, "And who the hell are you?"

Clearing his throat, "Why, I'm the one and only, Magoroku Shido! The president of the student council middle school division for Aibo Academy!" He sounded proud, almost too proud as he continues, "My father is a famous commissioner and someday I'll take his place in command."

"I didn't _ask_ for your life story."

Magoroku was quick to show his irritation as if he was offended, "You should show some respect, bud, and cut it with the attitude!"

"Or else?" Davide's tone was mocking, almost amusing even. Davide heard that he was the son of the famous Buddyfight commissioner which would explain why he was rightfully here, to begin with. He probably had some sort of connection with this white-haired. At least, Davide assumed.

It only made Magoroku infuriated to his core. How dare someone like this "Davide" character treated him with such…. **_Such…_ ** impoliteness!? To Magoroku out of all people!? _Disgusting_. It made Magoroku nauseous.

Kyouya felt the unwanted tension rising from both of the other males, lowering his hand, he coughed, catching the much-needed attention from the males. Their heads immediately turned to the white-haired, both males now staring at him, their mouths being a gap. Potentially from the alarm.

"If you're both just about finished, Master needs to speak."

"Thank you, Sophia." His words were laden with a careless glee as he peered at the two. Magoroku felt his body sniffed as he went into complete submission.

The female-only nodded, "Da."

"Magoroku Shido and Davide Yamazaki, we've personally called you here because I would like to show and discuss something with you both, assuming I can trust both of you."

The white-haired male's hands travel down to the back pockets of his pants, his fingers lacing on the item, digging in his pocket, gripping on the said item, pulling the item out of his.

"Darkcore activate!" Shouting sternly.

Both Davide and Magoroku's eyes dilated, stunned. As the male's white hair sprouted and widened. His horns expanded.

"This Is a dark core deck case. It's quite different from your core cast as it has the power to make the cards into a reality." Explained to the young teen as he calls a card of an unfamiliar card name, equipping the said item, his hangs, having a firm grip on handlebars of the staff. "And with it, it will help change the world as we know it."

To prove his point, Kyouya then whirls his frame to the large blue like a sheet, striking the plate with the blade of his staff. Easily cutting the said plate in half.

Magoroku parts his lips let out a sharp gasp. Shocked. Astonished. He stumbles back as. Magoroku eyes dilated in complete alarm, never seen anything like it before. Couldn't say that he wasn't amazed by what he had witnessed. His dark blue eyes watching the top side of the plate fall on the side. Was this real!?

Davide felt some enjoyment about that. Seeing the large item tall apart, it gave him some satisfaction.

Kyouya's gaze seemingly looks like he was enjoying this, way more than he should have. The end of his lips curves to a sinister smirk at what he just accomplished. The male was abrupt to recover and straighten himself back up before his orange like eyes traveled to meet Magoroku and Davide's frame.

"Would you like this power?"

The way Kyouya said it was more arrangements than a query. Was this even a choice?

_Power?_

Magoroku felt fond of the sound of that. Power means to control and having control met no one would want to mess with him. He'll be able to do as he wishes, anytime he wishes. It was ** _perfect_ **! The tan-haired craved power. The young male shook his head in a yes. He didn't question why he was. He knew why he was here.

Davide was interested in this. Having this sort of power. Becoming stronger.

The end of Kyouya's lips curls in a smirk, "Sophia." Was all that came out of his lips.

Sophia only nodded, understanding what her master wanted and she needed to do.

The noise of her heels took Davide out of his thoughts. The female was stepping towards the two males, her frame appearing closer. Sophia digging in her jacket, Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out two of these darkcore cases from under her jacket. One in each hand.

The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her body heat.

Both Magoroku and Davide's eyes travel down to meet the dark core deck cases. They could tell it was a real deal because of the Photon Metal.

It wasn't like most dark cores he had seen before, this one had a dark grey base. Light slivered like tripping along the sides. The jewel in the middle had black tripping. Fangs or claws like silver on the side and bottom. The inside was a mixture of dark red and bright pink. The bright yellow and little back inside of the yellow almost was like an eye. It felt like it was staring inside of their soul. It was crystal-like.

It was the same one that Kyouya was holding.

She didn't want to give them one in the first place if it was up to her they wouldn't have been getting a dark core case. But if this was the case, her master wanted she'll follow all of his orders without hesitation and this was no exception. She was doing it to help master, not them.

Magoroku lowers his eyes and looks down at her hands.

He just stares at it. His dark blue eyes observing the dark core. Magoroku brought his hand down and lightly touched the core case. Feeling the contact on his gloves. His hand on grey-ish core case, gripping on it before taking the item off the palm of her tiny pale hand. Magoroku brought it up to his face as his dark blue eyes glisten with the purple that was reflecting from off the center of the deck case. He felt the dark power coming from it, almost calling him in the darkness. Feeling the urge. It was a distinct feeling but a sentiment he was craving.

"There are some repercussions with using it," the female was the one who finally spoke breaking the silence in the room. Of course, she knew the cons of using such a core case.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes travel up to glance at her for a moment, his facial expression altered to that of confusion and even worry. Why did female mean by that!? "R-Repercussions? What are the repercussions of using the dark core case?" Asking the female, concern laced in his voice.

Sophia remains quiet and closes her eyes.

Davide was quick to grab the dark core out of her, holding it up to his face, "Who the hell cares about the _repercussions,_ I'm gonna use this to buddyfight, anyway." Having the dark core case between his fingers, he felt **something** , malevolent maybe? He didn't know and he didn't care.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," the white-haired hummed. Her voice is laden with animosity.

However, the tan-haired couldn't pinpoint what it was that made it sound like that.

"Do any of you have a buddy?" Kyouya raised a question with careless glee.

Magoroku shook his head no in response, "No."

Davide responded after the tan-haired, "I don't have one either."

"Do you want one?" This wasn't a choice, not in the slightest bit.

"Y-Yes." Nodded Magoroku in response. Of course, Magoroku had always dreamt of receiving his own buddyfight. And finally (possibly) be getting a chance to get one!? Was like a dream coming alive.

"Of course, I want one," Shortly Davide replied, almost too uneager.

Once again the white-haired male's hands travel down back to the pockets of his pants, digging in his pocket, his fingers pinching the two pieces of hard slim cardboard. gripping on the said item, pulling the two cards out of his pockets.

Making his way towards the two teens the cards in hand. He strolls over to Magoroku and hoists the cards towards Magoroku and Davide. Before he parted his lips to speak once more, "These are your new buddies: Death Ruler, Gallows and Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon. Both had vowed entirely under my alliance. However, they will be hard to control but, with a lot of practice and bonding _—_ surely you'll be able to form a bond. Perhaps Sophia would like to train you."

Magoroku and Davide gaze shortly, whirls to Sophia, meeting her gaze. Her gaze on them didn't last long as she harshly veered her head to the side, closing her eyes.

Without another word being spoken, Magoroku turns away from the female, concentrating his gaze on the white-haired before giving a nod in understanding. Lifting his hand, taking the card out of his grasp.

Magoroku only stares at his new buddy now safely gripped between his gloved fingers. His new partner. His new… **_buddy_ **. Finally getting his very first buddy, his blood rushing from the excitement.

The artwork of the card was astonishing. A large serpentine-like skeleton, designed with a tattered red flowing scarf that was split at the ends thick heavy black horns on both sides of his head. The artwork was most certainly breathtaking, to say the least.

Davide also snatched the card of Kyouya's fingers, holding it up to his face, getting a better look at the card. A black long snake-like body, coated in shiny black scales. The end of the tail almost had a spear like an appearance spear. The black claws were large like hammers.

Something caught his attention, his black eyes took note that this card in his hand wasn't from any world he knew.

"Darkness Dragon World?" mumbled under his breath. Was this really from Darkness Dragon World!? Were the rumors of the cards being real!? His back eyes travel to meet Kyouya, "Are the rumors about Darkness Dragon World being a real-world true!?"

Magoroku, on the other hand, felt confused. He'd actually never heard of this world previously, let alone seen the cards before. He had had the rumors of this world being false and ambiguous facts. This was only fiction?

The end of Kyouya lips curls in a malicious smirk, "Yes, the rumors you must've listened too were indeed correct in their assumptions, Darkness Dragon World is _—_ in fact _—_ a real world. A world that contains powerful cards."

By this point, Magoroku had shifted his attention back to the white-haired teen as he continued with his words, "However, their world is unknown to the rest of the world, and _—_ thus we'll need to keep quiet about it."

The great young gaen peers at two males, examining their features. The tan-haired felt as if Kyouya was somehow staring inside of his soul, studying intently.

"Can I trust you?" Asking, Skeptically, as Kyouya continues to stare. Not bothering to gaze away _—_ being uneager while looking for a response from the two males.

Magoroku gulps nervously as he stammered, "Y-Yes! I'll keep it a secret!"

Skeptically was the only thing Davide felt in his tone. But Davide had a few of his own questions he wanted to ask instead. "So, If we can't talk about the world then, I guess, we can't play it either?"

Sophia was annoyed that the blonde and brunette-haired teen didn't answer her Master's question.

"Not yet," Kyouya was abrupt to reply to Davide, "However, you'll be using these cards in due time, just not right away. Also, no need to worry about building your deck, we have a deck builder that is quite talented. Sophia will get back to you once the decks are finished with being built."

"Da."

A deck builder!? Kyouya had his own personal deck builder!? That sounds good, at least he didn't have to worry about building his own deck. But still, Magoroku didn't know how to feel about someone else building his deck. He can only hope that this "deck builder" is _worthy_ enough to be constructing a deck for the great Magoroku Shido.

That made sense. More so that Davide would've like to admit. "Fine, I'll join this little club of yours, as long as you promise I get to use these powers later on, hm?" Heaved hand up to show a peace sign before the end of his lips curl in a smile before paring his lips, sticking his large tongue.

The end of the white-haired lips curling in a smile, Kyouya nodded at Davide, confirming his statement. "Welcome to our team, my new friends!" In a proud, captivating tone, the white-haired had welcomed.

New friend!? Kyouya Gaen was now friends with Magoroku!? This day kept getting better for him. He couldn't help but let his lips curve in a big happy smile, closing his eyes. Silently clapping his gloved hands together. Excitement.

Sophia felt...uneasy. A sudden feeling. Her working for anyone else besides just Kyouya!? The idea felt so foreign. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyouya sent unwanted chills in her body. She didn't want to work with others, she only wishes to work with Kyoya alone. No one else but him. Of course, this is what he wanted, right? For his plans!? She'll support him no matter the cost. This wasn't about her but Kyouya. So she had to listen.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay long, however, Sophia will remain here and teach you how to use the dark core's power."

She nodded once more, "Da." As she watched her master turning his heel and walking away.

Kyouya was timely to leave the three teens alone in the room, as the awkward silence took over. The type of silence of meeting someone you don’t even know at all for the first time in your life. And Magoroku wasn’t fond of this. Parting his lips to, at least, strike some sort of conservation with two. But instead of him talking, Davide was the one who spoke, his black eyes gazing at Sophia as he was asking her question. “So your name is Sophia, right?”

The white-haired didn’t bother to respond to his question instead, “Come along, I’ll show you how to use the dark core,” speaking as she was walking forward and passing Davide.

He narrowed his eyes, almost suspiciously and somewhat annoyed by her simply ignoring his question, Shutting his lips as his eyelids tighten. Davide’s tiny black eyes followed her every movement. Davide had no other choice but to follow her and so he did.

The three made it down the large hall, the hall being void of any life besides them. The only sound was her heels and his shoes kissing the floor. Sophia was a foot in front of them, leading the way. While Davide and Magoroku were following closely from behind.

 _‘I really don’t want to be doing this.’_ Sophia didn’t want to deal with them any. And she would rather not waste her time teaching them but her master said. Going against him would be going against nature itself. And could never do that, she couldn’t dream of it.

Making it the large door, she lifted her hand from under her dark blue jacket, taking hold of the bars, she pulled the door, walking out the threshold.

Was this a backdoor that was hidden? Magoroku didn't recognize entering through here when he came here so this might have been another entrance.

Feeling the wind blowing as the door opens, the fresh cold air. They were facing the outside. Shaking by the sudden cold making contact with his short tan hair and skin.

But Magoroku and Davide continue heeding her to the middle of the woods. Hearing the sound of leaves, bunches, grass and anything else that was unfortunate to get stepped on while they sauntered.

Until she eventually stopped in her tracks. Causing the two boys behind her to stop as well. Leaves on the trees were rustling with a gentle swishing by the winds of the summer breeze. The rustling of leaves in the trees, bunches, and leaves near the depths of the woods. The only sound the trio heard before Magoroku ultimately spoke up, breaking it.

“Um, why did you bring us outside?” Magoroku was dubious. Didn't Kyouya endorse her for helping them learn how to use the dark core so why did she bring us outside? It didn’t make sense.

That question was simple to answer. She knows the master wouldn’t be pleased to come back to his sanctuary being completely demolished, wasting his money and resources (even if he had a lot of that already) and use his time just mending the place because of these fools.

“If you are unable to control the powers of the dark core properly; you might end up destroying something and I’m sure, the master wouldn’t be pleased knowing you destroyed our only known hideout.”

Her voice laced with a mocking tone that Magoroku wasn't all fond of. But Magoroku was, at least he was glad that the female had answered his question. Davide only heard the slight malicious tone in her voice.

The girl finally answered his question, Swiftly turning around to face them. Activated her dark core, Her white hair only grew longer and outstretched form and her bright blue eyes narrow vertically like some sort of serpentine form. “For example,” was all she said, as she used one of her cards to blow up some trees off on the side. Of course, that served some point in doing.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes dilated, mouth a gap, he completely shook by the sudden move of the female. Comprehending the point she was conveying. "Understood." He wasn't afraid of her though, just surprised by her strength.

Davide watched in alarm at what she just did. His tiny black eyes reflecting inquisitiveness. The sudden urge to want to try, it only kept growing. His new dark core wrapped around his fingers and palm of his hand.

“So, does this work with any world?”

She simply nodded, without making a sound. His question was half-witted enough that she didn’t even bother to reply to such a question. She would exclaim in annoyance at him for that dumb question but notion against it. It wasn't even worth her time.

Davide decided to take up on that offer, lowering his hand to take out his deck, placing the cards in the dark core. Securing the deck was in place. Before he called on one of the cards. A scythe-like item. The end of his lips curves in an evil grimace. Before striking the tree next to him, cutting it in half. Cackling in satisfaction, taking enjoyment for his action.

Temptation. The only thing Magoroku felt as he was watching.

“Sweet!” Davide beamed at his brilliance. The overflow of dark energy that was feeling all being swayed in that own blow. He was satisfied with this.

Sophia merely looks unimpressed by them. Maybe she was actually unimpressed?

It appears that Davide had a promising hold of the dark cores powers and dark energy. Being able to use it to his advantage. being rather pleased with this outcome. Good. At least, she didn't need to worry or at least she didn't want to worry about him.

Now all was left was Magoroku to test out the dark core for himself.

"Darkcore active," Magoroku announced. His hair only grew longer to waist length. He felt a sudden rush of dark energy flowing through him. He felt the dark core influence, wanting to take over. It was sinister. It wanted to possess him. Of course, Magoroku wouldn't let it take control of his body instead he used the power to try to gain control. He wasn't going to use the dark core like Davide and call out items to cause disaster. Instead, he focused on using the dark core.

Sophia watched from afar seeing Davide destroying things, seemingly enjoying his time using the dark core. Magoroku standing there, staring effortlessly at his dark core. His dark blue eyes blazed with the purple of the dark core.

"That's enough."

The two males snapped out of their dazes, hearing the feminine voice that belongs to Sophia.

"It seems like both of you are able to use the dark core. Now, deactivate the Disaster Force."

Magoroku and Davide shared a confused glance.

"Um, how do you do that?"

Sophia let out a sigh, "Say _Disaster Force deactivate._ "

The two nodded and they both said her phrase in unison. Their hair shortened back to their normal length, feeling the darkness and sinister influence fading back to normal. They felt… like how they were before.

"You'll hear back from master soon but for now, live your lives like you don't know the dark core exists."

.

.

.

Sauntering throughout the void streets as he was deep in thought. Reflecting back on what had happened previously.

_'Actually working with Kyouya!? What a dream come true!'_

He'd always invariably thought about meeting the great Kyouya Gaen, after all, Magoroku perked up to Kyouya. Shockingly enough.

A few moments of making his way down the streets, he had finally made it back home. A large mansion. Digging through his pockets he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Entering the threshold before shutting the door with a loud bang, making sure to lock the door back up before he lowered himself down to take off his black blues, setting them neatly off to the side.

Once he was finished with this task he shouted for his father, "Daddy, I'm home! I apologize for being late without calling you, I lost track of time!"

_'I blame that Sophia girl and Davide Yamazaki guy for that!'_

He never liked making excuses or even apologize. Only when necessary he would. But he always thought he was in the right so apologizing never really came to his mind much. Then again, he always blames others for his actions, so was he really sorry?

But, a rule is a rule, that his father always made it essential and perfectly apparent to have Magoroku call him if he was returning home late. Or his father might panic and think of the worst. And Magoroku had a feeling he was going to have to call his father more than he would like in the future.

But no response followed his shout. No lights were currently on in any of the other rooms and his father wasn't in sight. Finding the mansion empty, void of any sound.

"Oh, he's probably still at work."

At least, Magoroku thought. After all, his father was as hardworking as he was. (Probably where Magoroku gets it from as well) His father must still be busy working and completing his task the day, in that case, he won't be able to see him in a while. Being in command had a lot of responsibilities. Obligations that Magoroku was more willing and fit to take-up in the near future.

He didn't have any mother, for as long as he remembered so that was out of the picture. In fact, he never hears his father talk about her at all and father had never bothered to bring any other woman in the picture.

"Gesha-Gesha"

Being taken out of his deep thoughts, Magoroku blinked, hearing a snarky, raspy voice. Tensing up, feeling uneasy, his eyes darted from side to side, looking frantically for the source of the sudden noises, "Wh-who's there!? Who are you?!"

The laughing only grew, it was mocking him. The mocking tone only made Magoroku irritated. Who dares mock Magoroku Shido!? He hated this sudden mockery. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him? Maybe the noise was only playing inside his head!? No! He didn't know but he wanted answers even if he felt apprehensive about receiving the said explanations.

A bright hinged of yellow soon blinded his slight, wincing that the brightness as the bright light illuminated throughout the room. As the light dimed. His dark blue eyes re-opened slowly, his eyesight revealing a monster. Magoroku flinched back, eyes widened in complete disbelief and shock. Mouth a gap.

Standing before him was his new buddy monster: Death Ruler, Gallows. The card his new "Master" had provided him. The illustration of the card was child plays compared to the monster that was now in front of him. His claws appear sharp.

"Gesha-Gesha You look pathetic, geh."

Pathetic!? Was that an insult!? _'Pathetic!? Watch who you're calling pathetic!'_ At least, Magoroku wanted to voice that out but the words were caught up in his throat.

"Geh, I was hoping to be buddies with someone less ugly."

 _Less ugly!?_ Magoroku felt a pit of rage arise within him. The monster mocked him. Called him demeaning names.

Magoroku eyes broadened, he was aghast. The pure disrespect was even more horrendous than that Davide guys. "How dare you!? Who do you think I am!?"

"I don't care, Geh."

Lifted his gloved hand, his index finger pointed towards the Darkness Dragon world monster, "Well, you better start caring!”

“Who are you, geh?”

The end of his lips curling in an all-knowing smirk, shifting his right hand towards his place, gently placing his gloved on the green fabric of his shirt, feeling the contact. His shoulders hang high, proudly. "I’m not other than the one and only, Magoroku Shido and I am going to be the world's greatest Buddyfigther!"

"Gesha-Gesha, That's a lot of confidence, geh, Magoroku," The tan-haired felt rather pleased with the response his new buddy had given him, shutting his eyelids. Only nodding in complete agreement. He was very confident in his skills. He had no doubts for he was the greatest.

"For a fool that is," Added Gallows shortly after.

Thanks, for getting his hopes up. And here he thought his buddy was actually going to finally respect him soon.

His dark blue eyes re-open, pouting by this statement. Who was he calling Magoroku a fool!? He barely even knows Magoroku! He was no fool! That was not true, he was brilliant. Getting the top grades in his class. Obviously, that shows his smartness.

"I'm no fool!" Shouted the tan-haired male, certainly bothered by the insult.

Gallows dismiss the shouted from his human buddy. His thoughts wandered as if he was forgetting something. Something important. Oh, yes, now he remembered.

Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded his buddy.

The brightness in the room blinding Magoroku once more covers his eyes. Once Magoroku felt like it was safe he opened his eyes again. His buddy became a lot smaller, his mini form, perhaps?

"I look so cute, geh."

 _Cute!?_ Groaning at this fact, "You're not cute!"

Ignoring what his new buddy admitted, Gallows tramping away, floating around the room. Starting to make his way around the area.

Magoroku's eyes magnified, watching his buddy hurrying away from him, scampering around the room, "Hey, where are you going!? Come back here!"

.

.

.

His father was on the couch, sulking, drunk out of his mind. Davide rolled his eyes. Nothing new. At least he wasn't up to bother the young teen. Good.

Dismissing his father on the sofa, sneaking past the sofa pacing back to his room. Grabbing the doorknob, turning the silver nob. The door clinked and he pushed the door open, revealing the small contents in his room. He stepped inside, before shutting the door.

"Is this my new home?" A sudden voice spoke, a voice in which Davide couldn't recognize. A sudden bright light then glowed in his room. Shielding his eyes from the light. The bright blue light didn't last long at all. As soon as the bright light dimed to nothing Davide uncovered his eyes. Eyes landing on the floor, only to find that dragon from his card gilding. The black dragon slithering across the floor.

Davide only watched for a moment as the black dragon was sliding near the floor. Shortly, the monster was hovering towards him. Stopping only a few feet away from Davide. Davide felt the red eyes of the dragon judging him. It was weird.

"You look like fun to hang with," hissing again his new buddy actually commenting something good about him. Off to a good start, he guessed.

"Thanks, I guess? You too."

His buddy slithers to his only bed in the room. Floating on the surface.

Davide watched as his new buddy lay himself down like so sort of cat or dog, resting on his bed, "Soft."

The male made his way towards his buddy and the bed. "Who said you can sleep on _my_ bed, hm?"

"I can sleep wherever I want."

Narrowing his eyes, "No, you can't."

But his new buddy had different plans. He watched as his buddy shifted on the bed, getting more comfortable on the sheets.

He wasn't going to get off his bed, was he?"

* * *

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on her pale white skin—the cold breeze hitting through her white hair and touching skin, making contact and blowing the long strains in the front, from under her hat and sunglasses. A nice, relaxing breeze. Summer air. Hearing the cropping of the birds. Folks and families smiling enjoying their time here. And here she was, chilling. Not giving much thought to those around her. They weren't important.

She sat on the table, big sunglasses and a huge blue top hat. Master had thought it was a good idea to pick her clothing and accessories for this occasion. She didn't see the point in doing that or dressing up at all. But Kyouya loved accessories so of course, she was willing to allow him to do so to her. She wouldn't deny her master.

Her expression remained mutual. Her thoughts pondered. She was moreover getting annoyed waiting outside of the coffee for the two males to finally show up but one of them did. And that was _Magoroku Shido._

Watching through the lens of the thick sunglasses. Perplexed showing in his dark blue eyes, probably wondering where she was. She kept quiet, of course. She wasn't going to simply tell him or call for him. _'He'll figure it out on his own.'_

And that he ultimately did. Until his bright blue eyes landed on her frame sitting on the table. He stood there, his dark blue eyes only gazing at her. Glimmering with a shine and hint of puzzlement. His expression altered to confusion, almost being skeptical. He felt as if he had seen that female before but had no idea where. She definitely knew her but he couldn’t put his fingertips on it.

Her bright eyes confronting his gaze through her sunglasses from the table.

He was vastly on the right track.

"Is that you, S-Sophia!?"

Her lips never parted, not a single twitch. She knew he was there but didn’t make any knowledge of it. She didn’t need to help him and surely she wasn’t going to help him, not again anyway Knowing better than to stare at a female, after all, it was impolite to stare at a girl. Gulping he decided to awkwardly make his way towards the table she was sitting at.

“H-Hello!?” Sputtering, feeling uneasy.

Her bright blue eyes travel to meet his dark blue gaze once more. She still didn't give a response to the male now in front of her table.

Davide was walking down the streets, looking for the cafe that he was pretty sure that white-haired female had texted him. How did she even get his number? He had no idea. Coming to the location he was asked too once more because he had nothing better to do on a Sunday morning.

His tiny black eyes landed on a recognizable tan-haired near the table. His facial expression only showed complications. A young girl was wearing a large blue hat and sunglasses, sitting at the table Magoroku was staring at. Spotting the two teens from afar. Now, he knew he was in the right place.

 _'Is that Sophia?'_ He recollected that white hair. Smirking, he started making his way towards the two.

"Hey!" Davide greeted the two.

The two teens heard the unexpected greeting, his shoes were hitting the pavement. Whirling their heads and gazes to heads to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Asking, Magoroku was easily confused seeing Davide here.

"Someone texted me to come here, assuming I'm at the right place." Davide shifted his hand towards the metal bar on the top of the chair, wrapping his fingers around the railings, using his strength, pulling out the chair before plopping down on the chair.

His black eyes travel towards the girl on his right, scanning her new additions, "Nice disguise."

Magoroku was puzzled. "You know her!?"

Turning his head back to face the male standing in front of the small table. "Not personally but we've seen her before."

" _We've_?" Repeating Davide's word, Magoroku was still awfully perplexed.

"You know, that Sophia girl?"

Blinking, hoisting his hand up, pointing his index finger towards the girl, "You mean that _is_ Sophia!?"

"Yeah." Was all that Davide had assured. Before he dwindled his eyelids. He became mirthless, his expression almost filled with that of a disappointment for the tan-haired, “You seriously couldn’t tell it was her?” Davide scoffed at Magoroku.

The tan-haired didn’t like the fact that his tone sounded almost like a mockery of him. How dare this male!? Who did he think he was!? This was Magoroku he was talking too! “I knew it was her!” Magoroku was instantaneous to respond back, raising his voice in return, “I was just making sure that it was her that’s all…” His voice only dimed, his thoughts arose, _‘It wasn’t my fault, she wasn’t saying anything to me!’_

Narrowing her eyes, looking annoyed and that she was. Magoroku’s shouting tone he was no doubt going to draw people to look at them and possibly start a scene if he kept this up with Davide. Not that she cares about it much. Determining to voice her thoughts, “Sit down and stop shouting.” Her voice was stern, commanding. Her bright blue eyes show exasperation.

“Y-yes, if you say so!” small panicky voice, making no protest against her. It probably wasn’t a good idea to go against her. Following her orders. He grabbed the bars of the only chair at their table who was currently available. Sitting down on the chair. A few moments of silence had passed when he was doing this.

Davide cocked his head to the side, facing Sophia once more, “How the hell do you have my number?” Davide queried, the question had been on his mind since the first time he got a text from her. And it seems Magoroku wasn’t going to ask anytime, at least, from Davide’s perspective it didn’t appear that way.

Magoroku parted his lips, he was wondering the same thing. But now that Davide had brought it up now Magoroku couldn’t help but question the same thing as well. “I was wondering the same thing,” Chimed in, being perplexed.

Sophia disregards their questions. She had no time for their query. She texted the two on a part of Kyouya and his orders. If she could, she would block their numbers so she didn’t have to deal with them. “That’s none of your business.”

Davide and Magoroku weren't fond of her response. Disappointment showing in his eyes.

Ignoring this, not wasting his time any longer. Digging in her pockets, taking out the two decks. Placing both of the decks, face down, so the cards were only showing the backside logo. She was silent.

Davide and Magoroku were bewildered by her actions. Their eyes shifted down to the decks she settled down on the table. Both of them were fascinated. Sophia finally spoke once more, “Your decks.” Was all that she Addressed.

The tan-haired hoisted his hand towards the table, reaching his hand towards the deck. Wrapping his fingers around the deck of his new cards. Hovering the cards from the table and brought the deck closer to him. His dark blue eyes landed on the cards in his hand, before he shuffled through the deck of cards. Astonish seeing cards he never even seen before. Darkness dragon world.

Sophia made no attempt to stop Magoroku as he took the deck from the table. But instead, she parted her lips to speak once more, “Master requested for both of you to his party for tomorrow.”

A _party_!? For tomorrow!? What? On sure short notice!? "A party tomorrow!?" Magoroku inquired, being surprised.

She nodded, "That's right." Answering his question.

* * *

Magoroku's dark blue eyelids fluttering open, groaning as he picked himself up. He had arisen from his slumber. Stretching his arms, yawning. Taking a moment to wake himself up fully.

Remembering that Sophia told him he was invited to the party Kyouya was holding.

He had made sure to cleanse and bathe. He'd made sure his clothes were ready and not tinted in any way. Being the utmost prepared for this evening. And well prepared he was.

He wasn't too big on fancy clothes and suits while he did enjoy fancy clothing, he didn’t enjoy having something look overdo, it only ruins the taste. It was fancy but also simple. Wearing a basic vest and white shirt, a simple waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants, deciding to dawn his white gloves. Normally, he wouldn’t wear his gloves much without his green military-issued uniform.

His frame stood in front of his large mirror. His complexion and utter frame showing in his mirror. Magoroku's gaze landed on his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself here and there. His dark grey comb gripping in his hand, combing his ever so soft hair. Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws.

He had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed, slumping his arm, gently plopping the comb on his side stand.

Hm, something was missing. Something important. He felt it. Weird. Dark blue eyes now gazing down at this desk, scanning the surface. Examining all of the items on the desk in front of him. Not many items were on his deck, to begin with so finding what he needed and looking for wasn't that hard.

The darkcore case filled with two different decks resting on at the corner. His comb was where he plopped it down, in the middle. One of his many clone bottles.

 _Clone_?

Clicking in his mind, the sudden thought strikes him like a wave.

"Oh, I need to smell nice!"

His gloved fingers drifted towards the bottle, wrapping his fingers around the bottle on the small stand, gripping the container. Moving up the bottle towards him—clutching the glass firmly around his fingers—In a tight hold. One of his gloved fingers shifted towards the hook, pressing his finger down, applying pressure to the button. Hearing the contents inside of the bottle spraying the contents around his frame. Smelling the scent of vanilla through his nostrils. A good type of fragrance.

"Come down now, Magoroku. Our ride is here!"

Hearing the shouting of his father down the stairs inside of his room. He wasted no time to set the clone bottle down on his table where he got it from, nodded his head. His dark blue eyes landed on his mirror once more, making once the last check in the mirror before he darted towards the door of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"Coming!" Making his way down the stairs, the steps were creeping, causing the disturbance. It only was taking him out of his thoughts.

Glimpsing towards the tall figure, his father, dressed in a fancy suit. Where his father was waiting for him at the door. His father took note of the male who was coming in his view, “Are you all ready to go, Magoroku?”

Nodding in response, “Yes,” His eyes wander over towards the door, finding that his dressed shoes were already neatly shacked, “Oh, I need to put on my shoes first!”

The end of his lips curls in a soft, warming smile, “Splendid! Hurry up, son.”

His father went to unlock the door, leaving Magoroku to do his own thing. The tan-haired went to the shack of shoes, taking his black-dressed shoes off the railings of the rack before slipping them on. This task didn’t take long and he was ready to go.

Magoroku witnessed a black limousine pulling up on the road, near the front of their mansions. Making our way out the threshold of the house. their ride drove up to the front of their household. Shortly but slowly, halting. The spinning coming from the wheels soon came to an end. Moments later, in the harshness, the front door. The front door of the car door, unlock, mildly opening, revealing an older man in a black suit. It must’ve been their driver. The said man had made his way towards the middle of the lengthy car. The man lowered his hand down to the bar handles of the door. Wrapping his gloved fingers around the door frame, Grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

Magoroku and his father strolled towards the car, their footsteps being the only noticeable sound.

As he silently bent down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely.

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the old did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down, his father followed suit. Both down sitting in the car. Hearing the loud noise and thud of the car door closing. From the corner of his dark blue eyes, he saw the elderly man shutting the door. Then the front door opened and closed.

His thoughts taking possession in the silence in the chauffeured, letting my thoughts wander. His mind's playing situations of what might or could've happened. He had been thinking of conservation starters. He went to fancy parties before like this in the past and meant people who were also in high command in Japan with his father, being as popular as he was and someone who held some sort of power over Japan.

Shortly, his father spoke once more, hearing his raspy voice next to him, “It's important that you'll be on your best behavior here, Magoroku, so no antics."

Magoroku only nodded by his father's orders, "I'll behave, daddy."

The end of his lips curled in a soft smile warmly, "Good. After all, you'll be meeting with Kyouya Gaen."

After this interaction, Magoroku leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by. His thoughts immediately went back to what the tan-haired was previously thinking when his father had said beforehand.

.

.

.

Sophia and kyouya were near the threshold to the large mansion-like building behind them. Kyouya was once more, greeting the guest with manufactured mirth. Sophia eyed the guest as they entered, not making a sound.

Her bright blue eyes then took note of a familiar tan-haired walking down the path, with an older male that almost looked like Magoroku.

Kyouya also took note of the two making their way towards them. The end of his lips curls in a smile, "The Shido family! Welcome!"

"Hello, Mr.Gaen. Thank you for having us, we're grateful." His father spoke, in a cheerful manner.

"No need to thank me, your family is always welcome to our parties. Though, I do have some things I would

Kyouya then cocked his head towards Sophia and Magoroku, "Sophia, Shido, I believe you two should stay out here and wait for your other friend to arrive. Mr.Shido and I have some important things to discuss."

Calling Davide a "friend", especially now would be an overstatement. After all, they only met just a few days ago. Despite this Sophia still nodded, agreeing to his order.

Magoroku watched his father and his master walk inside. Sophia stood there, unmoving.

Bemusedly, Magoroku spoke, at least trying to start small talk, “So, um, when do you think he’ll show up, Sophia?”

Sophia didn't bother to respond. Clearly annoyed with him.

.

.

.

Davide's tiny black eyes only gaze up at the ceiling with his almost blank expression written on his face. Laying still relaxed on his hard bed. The covers under his frame. He didn't bother pulling the blankets up, not that he minded. His room was void of any known sound. Silent.

His buddy resting comfortably on the end of his feet, the end of his bed. Of course, Davide had mixed feelings about sharing his bed, especially his buddy. It was new but Deathgaze didn't bother the male's space on the bed and Davide was pretty much the same. Davide didn't mind as much now, after all, Deathgaze stayed towards the edgy of the bed.

Moments of silence passed. Davide didn't mind or even care. He was just lazy.

"I think you should get ready for that party now," Deathgaze hissed at the end of his bed, breaking the stillness from in his room. His raspy voice creaked with amusement.

The brown-yellow-haired knew that his buddy was all too comfortable in his own position on the bed to move on his own. And he highly doubts Deathgaze even cared.

Davide didn't feel like getting up, "Nah, let's forget it, Deathgaze. I don't feel like getting up." Really not wanting to go.

"You wouldn't want the master taking me away. Or worse." His tone of voice was odd… menacing. And Davide wasn't fond of it. Narrowing his eyes. Did he have much of a choice in the matter?

Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoisting himself up from his bed, turning his frame so that his feet, now touching the floor before getting out of his bed, making his way toward his

Digging through his set of clothes in his closet. His fingers, lacing over the fabric of his outfits. His black tiny eyes gazing for something fancy or at least would be considered as “fancy”. He didn’t have many clothes to choose from, not that he cared. He didn’t need much and didn’t even want much. Not worrying about his outfits much. His eyes landed on one of his outfits. His fingers wrapped around one of the hangars, taking it off the railing. A white-collar t-shirt.

_‘Hm, would this go nice?’_

Throwing the piece of clothing on his bed he went digging around his closet. Picking out some black trousers. Quickly taking and pulling off the clothes he was currently wearing before changing himself to the white-collar t-shirt and trousers. He made sure to keep the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone and neck. His black choker showing. He preferred his neck being exposed, and easier access to his darkcore when he needed it, making him feel much safer if he was wearing one.

Turning his frame away, he gazes at deathgaze who was still resting on the bed, "C'mon, Deathgaze, let's go!" calling for his buddy.

Deathgaze didn’t bother to protest this, in one swift motion the gliding forward, off the bed like a snake over to Davide. A light bright shining as Deathgaze altered back to his card from. Davide was now pinching his hand, grasping the end of the cardboard, Deathgaze between fingertips. Lowering his hand down to his pockets, reaching for the back pockets of his black pants, shoving the card in the back pockets.

Having the feeling his dad wasn't awake, Davide made sure he was careful enough to draw any attention towards him. He really didn't want to explain what he was doing and where he was going to his father. After all, his father had no need to know what he was planning.

Wasted no time, rushing to his door and rapidly plopping on his shoes. His eyes travel towards the side of the front entrance. His tiny black eyes kept note of the coat rack standing beside him. His black jacket was on the rack. Before opening the door and evacuating promptly he went over the rack of jackets, grasping hold of the black leather on the rack, pushed it up from the hook, and brought the piece of clothing towards his frame. Settling the coat on his frame. Taking hold of his keys, he strolls towards the door. Inserting the key in the key hold before turning the knob, hearing the door click. Pushing the door open, revealing the outside as it creeks. Feeling the wind blowing past his hair, the cold air was refreshing, relaxing. Taking a step outside, and past the threshold. Before locking up the door.

Sauntering on the sidewalk for a few minutes.

 _'I don't know where to go.'_ The sudden realization that he had no idea where he was going, "shit!"

His footsteps halted, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Lowering his hand down to his pants, grabbing his phone from the back of his pockets, yanking his phone out of his pocket. Pressing down on the "on" button on his device. The light now shined on his face. He's tried super hastily to go to his emails on his cell phone, Kyouya or Sophia had emailed him the location. He beamed when he saw the text in his emails. _'At least that was helpful.'_

A few minutes of scampering through the large town, just trying his best to find the correct location he was searching for. Slowing down his pace, giving himself more air to breathe.

He already knew he was getting close to his location, however, he had already lost most of his breath from running non-stop. He took this time to compose himself and to catch his own breath. Darting across town probably wasn't a good idea on his part.

He continued to walk forward on the sidewalk coming into view, a bunch of cars and people gathering. Gulping forced himself to make his way towards the large building.

Shortly coming in his line of vision was two identifiable teens. Standing in front of the building, as if waiting for someone. He assumed that it was probably him that they were waiting for.

Immediately taking notice that they were in fancy apparel. Sophia wore a long blue dress with white trims running along the side. A small necklace accompanying the outfit she was dawning.

Magoroku had a white collared shirt and blue vest on, a waistcoat. He definitely was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes.

The colors match their eyes perfectly if he might add. They didn't look bad at all.

The two teens notice the staring coming from the taller male in the crowd.

"Davide?" Magoroku questioned breaking Davide out of his thoughts.

Blinking, hearing that familiar voice it only took him out of his daze, "What?"

"If you stop staring at us like that, maybe we'll be able to actually go inside," Sophia added, being unamused.

"Oh, right. Let's go inside." Davide was quick to agree with Sophia in her words. This was awkward enough,

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Entering, the large threshold. She stood near the two males, for now, standing silently. Unsure of what master wanted her to right now. Hanging out and being with the two males the whole time? She wasn't used to being at his parties without getting the orders. Let alone being with someone else (or people) would be a better term to use.

The two followed Sophia as she saunders over towards the tables, taking one. Sophia stood there but Magoroku took this time to take one of the chairs by the bars, pulling it out before he sat himself down on the seat. Davide followed suit and took one of the chairs for himself, sitting next to Magoroku.

Magoroku turned his head towards the girl standing like a statue near the table. Her expression void, "You're not going to sit down, Sophia?"

Closing her eyelids she shook her head no in response to this.

"Well, Shido-Chan you look fancy, are you here to _impress_ anyone?"

Magoroku blinked from being in shock by Davide's tone. Watching as the heat was rushing towards his cheeks, veering his head back to his other side, meeting Davide's gaze, "N-No! Wh-why would you ask such a thing!?"

"No reason, I guess but your reaction is worth it."

"My reaction?"

The end of Davide's lips curves a mocking smile, "Yeah, like the one you are showing to me now, Shido-chan~!"

Sophia was growing annoyed with the two, the other guest looking at them. Some openly showing their disgust towards them. Annoying. It was so annoying. "The only reaction you'll get is the one of pain if you don't stop this. You'll get punished by our master for this scene."

Both teens looked at Sophia. Their facial expressions being a mixture of both confusion and fear. At least, the two were silent now. Good.

"Oh, my, Sophia. You really have a hold on these two, don't you?" The three young teens heard the amusing tone of a familiar male. Turning their heads to see the white-haired male. His expression was that of amusement, making their way towards the group.

"I supposed, master." Sophia gazed at a mixture of confusion and pity.

Kyouya let a small chuckle out under his breath, "You're going to need it, after all, you'll be teaming up with them for our newest tournament."

"Tournament?" The word repeated from his lips in confusion, questioning, Magoroku was rather puzzled.

Kyouya gave a nod, answering his question, "Yes, the tournament is a great place to show your skills to the world."

Emphatically, Magoroku arose from his seat, the end of his lips curling in a confident smirk, "Of course, I'm going to win! No one can match my skills!"

Davide snorted, "That's a lot of confidence there, Magoroku-Chan."

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

He was more than ready to settle down and take a rest. After the long day, he had ended up sharing with both Sophia and Davide. He'd been spending a lot of his time with the both of them. More time then he had actually spent with anyone else.

As time passed he'd grown to somewhat like him. Of course, they weren't close (not yet, anyway) but they were tolerable.

Done his homework for the night, brushed his teeth and made sure everything was neatly placed back where it reignited from.

Cozy, feeling the soft, fluffy fabric of the light pink pajamas. Lowering his body down, grasping his fingers on the tripping of his blanket he yanked the blankets up. Before he picked his legs up and started clawing on the bed, once he was laying down he pulled the blankets back up to shoulder length. Unhurriedly closing his eyes. Snuggling, engulfing in the warmth of his soft bed and covers.

Shortly, his mind drifted and he felt himself growing tired. Before he knew it he had already drifted off to sleep.

_"Magoroku-chan~"_

_A voice from behind had blurted out the teen's hair name. A customary voice. But his voice seems cheerful, lacing with enthusiasm. It was unusual. Out of character for Davide? Or maybe it was because he'd personally never seen Davide being truly happy before?_

_He felt a sudden nudging on his arm. Taking the tan-haired out of his thoughts. Before he knew it, he felt another arm pulling on the apparel he was donning. The tan-haired stirred his head to the side, finding that Davide had his arms wrapped around his arm, in a compressed clutch. Tensing up by this action, Magoroku didn't protest to stop the teen. wrapping their hands together, he felt the contact, as they intertwined. Magoroku made no move to push away. Sensibility feeling innocuous in his hold genuinely felt secure._

_“Don’t take him all for yourself.” Another voice had chined in, taking the two teens off guard._

_Magoroku cocked his head to the source of the noise. A young female stood still, staring at them, acquiescing. Her expression was void of any noticeable emotions. Her voice was laced with something he seldomly hasn't heard before… jealousy. It felt foreign to him. Sophia being jealous._

_“What? Are you jealous, Ice queen?” Davide was the one to speak, replying back to Sophia’s unexpected statement. His voice connoting amusement. Magoroku could tell Davide was teasing the female._

_Narrowing her bright blue eyes at Davide, distinctly being annoyed by his statement. She shook her head in a no, retorting. Her lips didn’t part, and she didn’t voice her thoughts. If she was even thinking of anything at all. He could never tell if she was contemplating inside that little head of hers._

_She took a step forward, towards the tan-haired. She hoisted her hand up from under her dark blue jacket. Without a word, he placed her hand on his chest. Feeling her hand on his chest through the fabric of his white collared shirt, in a tender fashion. Before he’d knew it could even imagine it, She lowered her head, on his chest, under his chin. Resting her head on the fabric of his shirt. He felt her delicate white hair tickling his chin and neck._

_Marveled by this. The feeling of blood rushing to his cheeks, he felt his heart race. Skipping a beat. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, persistently._

His eyes fluttered open, shot up from his bed, his blankets covered in sweat. His heart was still racing in his chest.

His mind was racing on what the dreams possibly meant and why he had them. There must've been a reason, right? Still, there wasn't any time to dwell on that now, there was a tournament to prepare for. No time for overthinking.

He got ready for the day, ate breakfast and was out, ready to start the day. His darkness Dragon World deck in hand. Finally, their master was allowing all of them to use the decks for this event.

.

.

.

Two teen males stood near the large opening of the window. As they were watching Sophia Sakharov was fighting their current opponent from inside of the room. She was tough and strong.

"Davide?"

"Hm?" His tiny black eyes lazily shifted towards his side, gazing at Magoroku.

"Why did you join our team?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"But you could've left."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The day was bright, his future was right ahead of him. Hearing the crowd calling out his name, chanting it almost. The shouts and words of encouragement were like music playing in his ears.

But then…

It all halted, everything. He felt as if his world, his future, his dreams ended.

 **_Zero_**.

His life points reach zero.

Magoroku lost his first match during the whole event over the course of a week.

He forgot about that weird he had earlier with Sophia and Davide. Instead, his thoughts were about his team losing.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost!" Shouted Magoroku, pacing around the room. He simply couldn't stay still. He has to know why they even lost in the first place. There must've been a _reason_. Clearly, he wasn't the reason, was he? No, of course, not he was perfect.

He wanted to throw something across the room, having that undesirable urge to cause some disaster. His thoughts grew darker by the minute.

Both of his teammates were in the background, different corners in the room they were given. Davide was watching the male from his position on the couch.

The tan-haired swayed back and forth, lost in thought. Clearly he was annoyed with the outcome of the three fights. At least, Sophia won but Davide had lost his match.

They were so close to winning the whole thing, this close! So Close, in fact, that his fingers would be touching.

 **_3rd place_**.

They got third place but third place wasn't good enough. Not for Magoroku Shido. A failure type of number.

"Quit your whining."

Magoroku halted, his thoughts were now directed towards the taller male. "You're the reason we lost, Yamazaki!"

Rolling his eyes, the brown-yellow-haired teen ignores the tan-haired.

"Tell me, why _did_ you choose this team?"

Magoroku paused by his words. He wasn't expecting Davide to ask him that. Nothing was leaning up to that query.

The question came out of nowhere.

Why did he choose this team? This wasn't a choice. "I-I didn't have a choice _—"_

"Don't give that crap." Davide was quick to respond to the other male.

Magoroku flinched. He didn't like this sudden tone Davide was suddenly showing him.

"As you said before, it was a choice and could've left if you disdain us so much."

Magoroku frowned at that, keeping his lips closed. Not responding to Davide.

Remembering how he had told him that being on a team together was a _choice_. Was Magoroku going back on his words? No, of course not, he was a man of his words.

An awful feeling in his chest arose, stirring. He felt like his insides sunk like someone just punched him. "I-I-I don't hate you," his voice sounded hurt but he wouldn't admit how much he was truly hurting on the inside. But he didn't hate him. He felt something but it definitely wouldn't be defined as hatred. Far from it actually.

"Just go away, I don't give a shit about your excuses." This voice was cold. Colder than he wanted it to sound.

Magoroku felt like his whole world was shattered in front of him. An awful feeling of heartbreak washed over him. Magoroku couldn't look at him anymore. He couldn't handle to look at the pure disdain the other male was displaying towards him. Right now, Magoroku was certain that Davide didn't want to talk to him, at least not right now.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Magoroku was quick, darting towards the only door in the room as it was sliding open for him to walk out to the main halls of the large building.

The girl in the corner watched things as they unfolded and played out in front of her. The air was growing thick from the sudden tension coming from the two males. She wasn't exactly fond of how these were going but she didn't care. But she needed to stop the two. Hearing Magoroku's last words before he started making his way towards the door. She was certain that her master wanted them to stay in their room and not wander.

"Shido."

Magoroku darted out of the room. Ignoring the stern calls of Sophia from behind him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Strolling along the path of the street, only wishing to go home and cry on his pillow endlessly with shame and sorrow. He had no idea why his heart was feeling as it somehow broke in pieces in that room. The streets were void. The feeling of being alone. He was going to, at least, make actual friends but he messed it all up. The pain sensation didn't leave. He didn't understand why he cared so much. But he did. And it was hurting him. All of it.

"Oh, look what we have here."

He froze in his tracks. A voice running through the streets. He didn't recognize that voice from anywhere before.

One of the males punched him in the gut. The tan-haired felt the harsh contact from under his shirt as he yelped in pain. A single spike of pain coming from his stomach before fading. Grasping, he felt his body go numb, falling on the hard cold group with a loud thud. Trying to push himself back up, at least to fight back but only to be knocked back to the floor by another foot kicking him in the gut before he got smacked by another guy on his cheek. Causing his cheeks to sting. The contact was harsher than before.

His mind was racing, telling him he was going to die and this was going to be the end. That thought was playing in his mind on repeat, like a broken record player.

His heart beating heavily in his chest. Grasping for breath, trying to catch his breath for air. But with every hit he was receiving it made it difficult for him to even breathe. They kept knocking the wind out of his lungs. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes, whimpering. The pain was becoming too much for his poor body.

He was in too much pain. He felt paralyzed. His body was growing with anguish as the seconds passed by. Making him uncomfortable. He could taste the awful sample of blood in his mouth.

 _He felt hopeless_...

How he wished Sophia or Davide was here to save him. How he felt regret for even thinking it was a good idea taking his anger about losing the match on his fellow teammates.

_'Would they even save me at all...?'_

"Leave him alone!"

Magoroku heard a familiar voice but the voice was strain filled with anger and hate. His vision was blurry, to see much, the corner of his eyes darkened. But he could make out an outline of a familiar figure, instantly punching one of the guys in the face fist first.

Before he could understand what was happening he saw a familiar male punch one of the dudes.

"D-Davide!?" Magoroku breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. Magoroku eyes widened. Was his wish answered? How did he know he was here?

Magoroku forced himself to raise his head from off the ground. His vision was still blurry but he could see Davide fighting off the men.

Magoroku felt a set of arms on his shoulder, pulling him up from his position on the floor, "You cause too much trouble." Sophia was the one who mumbled, narrowing her eyes, giving him a lot of what appears to be that of pity and disappointment.

Sophia was here as well!? Magoroku felt weak to protest the female. Magoroku was still so sore, his body stinging from the sudden attacks he had been hit with.

Magoroku noticed one of the men behind Sophia, was ready to strike her at any moment.

"S-Sophia!" Magoroku choked out, trying to warn the girl that one of the guys who attacked him was behind her. He was worried, he didn't want Sophia to get hurt.

Sophia used her free hand, digging in her jacket for her cards. Revealing a card, glowing bright yellow. Shutting her eyes, her glance soon became annoyed, "Idiot." Was all she said as her card came to life, blowing the male away. With a loud thud the male fell to the hard surface, leaving him unconscious.

Magoroku only watched in shock. Unable to do much and he loathed it.

"Okay, I think they're the last of them."

Both teens that were sitting on the floor, raised their chins to find Davide was standing in front of them. Hunching over, grasped hold of Magoroku's free arm. He felt another set of arms.

Magoroku expected the touch to be hard and rough but it was tender and soft. As if Davide was subconsciously being careful about physically hurting Magoroku, or more so.

Magoroku bites his tongue. Davide and Sophia were helping him to get his footing on the ground. Slowly heaved his body up, his knees unfolding. Still, he was shaking slightly uncomfortably. He still felt rather weak and he hated it.

The streets were silent, void of any notable notice besides Magoroku's heavy breathing, he was breathing hard, ragged. He was shaking.

His body still felt hefty and numbed. The uncomfortable feeling of his lowered body aching, throbbing. He felt like vomiting from being kicked in his gut so many times over. His mind was spinning, his heart racing.

"You feeling okay, Magoroku-chan?"

Magoroku weakly replied, his voice lowered, "Y-yes…"

The tan-haired fretted, he felt the awkwardness from the other teens. Mainly having someone who you had fought before saving you from your downfall was uncanny on its own but Magoroku wasn't sure if Davide forgave him for what happened. But Davide didn't look unhinged so Magoroku could only assume Davide cared more about him then he led on.

 _It was an evident lie_. Knowing that the two were smart, they could see right past it.

He wasn't okay. His heart was hurting, his body was becoming stiff. He was a wreck and in a mess, he didn't even ask to be in.

As they were holding him up, Davide and Sophia had a firm but gentle grip on his arms. Magoroku was holding up, still shaking, he felt that he couldn't be able to walk on his own for a moment.

Meaning, he had to ask Sophia and Davide to assist him but the words were caught in his throat. Simply asking for help from them looks simple enough but recalling what had happened and him dashing out of the room ignoring Sophia's attempt to stop them.

He didn't want to ask, he couldn't find the words to speak, everything was caught in his throat.

"Where do you live, Magoroku-chan?"

Briefly shutting his eyes, Magoroku was stunned to hear such a question coming from the taller male. The question came out of nowhere. A few moments had passed until Magoroku spoke, catching more of his breath, "Um, wh-why do you want to know?"

"So we can take you home?"

"Oh?" Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation coming to his cheeks, his cheeks lit up thinly in color indicated that he was blushing. "Of course, my home isn't that far from here."

And so Magoroku had told them where to go and they followed or more so they aid him through the streets. Both of them were acting warily. Not to go, of course, but he felt as if they were watching out for something bad to pop up.

"You know, I can walk myself. My legs aren't broken," Magoroku puffed his cheeks. As they continue to make their way down the streets.

"Too bad, we're not letting you go anytime soon."

_'I didn't want you to let go anyways.'_

Magoroku tense, feeling his heart skip a beat. He didn't just say that, did he?

.

.

.

A few minutes of just silently walking as past.

"Stop."

Sophia and Davide halted their steps, listening to Magoroku's words.

The three were now faced with a large home. A house, in which, the tan-haired knew very well.

"This is my house."

"This is a big house, you must have a large family, hm?"

Magoroku shook his head no in response to that, of course, his home was big but he wouldn't want to lie or give the notion that he did have a huge family when that simply wasn't the case at all. "It's only my father and I. I don't really have a big family or at least, I don't know if we have more family."

"Oh," Davide felt that.

Sophia didn't say a word or even made an attempt to voice her thoughts to the males. The three made it up to the doors of Shido's mansion. Magoroku carefully digging inside his pockets for his keys, pulling them out.

Davide grabs the keys out of Magoroku's fingers, perceiving to put the key in the key holder, turning the key and the door make a clicking noise. The taller male had opened the door for the two and they stepped inside.

Davide eyes scanned around the area, looking for something. "Let's put him down?"

Sophia made no protest and nodded her head, the two walked the tan-haired to his couch in the living room. Sitting him down.

Magoroku winced, as he was being placed down on the couch. Holding his hand close to his abdomen. He was still aching in pain and was still sore. No doubt it was going to leave a mark and cause swelling.

The other two teens took note of this. Davide and Sophia share glances with each other as if knowing something important or had an understanding.

Sophia shortly strolled out of the room, without another word. And Magoroku wondered where she was going and what she was doing. The tan-haired wanted to ask or at least have an understanding of her motives.

Magoroku didn't have to wait long to receive his answer as she made it back to the room. Carrying what appears to be ice packed. Wait, an ice pack!? Did she go in his kitchen to get that!? Being puzzled Magoroku watched the two teens as they were getting closer.

She hunched herself over towards him, bringing the ice pack down with her. Davide took the end of his shirt, pulling it up and Sophia placed the ice pack on his skin. This caused Magoroku to flinch away, and jump. Magoroku tensed by their actions

Sophia narrowed her eyes, "Relax."

Feeling the coldness of the ice pack touched his bruised abdomen, making contact, causing him to quiver from the coldness.

He had no idea how to feel. He didn't feel as hurt as before but he didn't feel better either. Gosh, how he wished he would go back to normal. Still, his thoughts wander and easily grew insufferable to handle. So many questions running through his mind that he wanted to ask. His dark blue eyes traveling

"Why did you save me?"

The two teens in front of him froze at this question. A good question indeed.

"We had a feeling you were going to get into some trouble after you ran out on us so after some _waiting_ Davide _forced_ me to go look for you," Narrowing her eyes at the male standing next to her.

Davide chuckled at this.

.

.

.

The three were sitting on the couch, Magoroku was in the middle. The best position to be in. It was in the center of the television and he didn't need to move his gaze much. Sophia and Davide were on opposite sides of him. Of course, they all were mindful about the other's space on the couch so no one was being treated unfairly and being crushed by the other.

Sophia didn't really want to stay but Davide kept on nagging her to stay and watch the movie with the two males. Of course, she got annoyed to the point where she made a choice to stay just so Davide could shut up about it.

Something about Davide saying that he wanted Sophia to stay to help protect Magoroku or something.

They were watching a rather boring movie that was playing on the large Television screen to say the least.

Davide kept commenting on how much the "heroes" in the movie suck. Sophia and Magoroku didn't mind this at all. Davide rants were entertaining at times. But Sophia did get annoyed during some parts of Davide rants, only wanted to hear the movie and not his voice. She had voiced her annoyance as well on a few occasions.

The movie was boring, even for a one about superheroes. Ashamed.

”The protagonists are always real annoying, right?”

"I guess, You can say that." Magoroku eagerly responded to Davide's claim. Davide was probably right.

Still, Davide kept going with his rant, as if he wasn't stopping any time soon, “They're unreasonably enthusiastic, always being cheerful, crushing other people's hearts with cool composure, furthermore they're not aware of misrecognition so they're bad at dealing with it!”

Magoroku leans down to take the remote from off the coffee table in front of them. Grabbing hold of the small remove, heaved the item towards him, clicking off the rolling credits to the movie. "Say, let's watch something in a different genre, that doesn't have superheroes," Magoroku suggested to the other two as he was scrolling down the list of movies.

"It better be something good."

Until one had caught his eyes. Drowning out the noise around him, his dark blue eyes stayed focused on the screen in front of him. The description read as follows: " _A teenage boy falls in love with a man and woman."_

Something about the description clicked something inside of him. Having it seem so familiar. He pressed the play button down.

"What did you play?" Sophia was the one to ask, not really caring what the movie he clicked on.

Magoroku parted his lips to speak _—_

**_"Imagine having two crushes. But they both were opposite genders. Well, that is what I'm facing as we speak. My name is Shildon by the way, and I'm just a normal high school student who happens to be struggling."_ **

But the movie did it for him. The three turn their attention towards the only television in the room as it continued to play.

"A romance movie, huh? I didn't know you like romance."

Magoroku tensed up at Davide's words. "Not exactly, I wouldn't say I'm a fan. I don't really watch much romance but I don't mind them."

A few moments had passed as the three continued to watch the movie.

"Love triangles suck ass. Why cause pointless drama when you can just be polyamorous!" Davide was the first to speak up.

 _Polyamorous_? Magoroku had no idea what that word even met. And was rather interested in knowing what it means.

"What's polyamorous?"

The room grew silent and Magoroku felt the other two stare at him.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, giving him a look of pity, "You really are clueless."

Magoroku blinked. Was that an insult? Apparently Sophia knew what it meant?

He still wasn't getting the answer he wanted from his question he wanted. "Well, what does it mean?"

"It means you have multiple partners or something like that."

"Oh? I think I get it... instead of dwelling on who to choose, I can ask both out at the same time! Brilliant!"

"Err, what?"

"My father always told me that love is supposed to be between two people but he never told me you could be in love with two people at once."

"You're in love?" Sophia asked, not really caring but a part of her was telling her that she wanted to know.

"Um, no, I don't think. Anyway, we get back to watching the movie now!"

.

.

.

"We're all good friends right?" Davide asked. Glancing at the both of them.

 _"I like you both a lot actually…_ "

Magoroku confessed, a soft tone of a whisper. Sounded like he was whispering sweet nothings. The tan-haired had no idea how to feel about his soft and romantic tone.

This caught the other teen off guard.

The fast realization of the male just said sinking like a boat. His eyes expanded. Blood rushing to his face and ears, Magoroku began to panic backtracking on his words, "Ah!! I mean!! As friends, of course, nothing less nothing more." He began to laugh nervously. Hoping the two would buy that excuse.

But they weren't. They knew he was lying. It was so evident to see.

"Magoroku-chan, do you like, like us?"

Magoroku took a step back, raising his hands up in defense, "I-I, um, well…" his face only grew hotter as the moments passed by, he was becoming uncomfortable.

He stammered, stuck on what to say up to this point. He didn't want to make this worse. They already knew what was up. Maybe this was his only chance to confess his undying love for the two? But will they reject him? What would they think? Would it destroy their only "friendship"?

Magoroku Closed his eyes, he drew in a long breath. Before his eyes fluttered open once more, "Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I do have feelings for you both."

"You can only choose one of us, Magoroku-chan."

Magoroku was stunned to hear such a statement coming out of Davide's mouth. "What!? Only choose one!?"

"Da."

"We'll give you a few days to decide."

Magoroku was left alone, confused and shattered in half. Well, it wasn't a rejection but it wasn't a confession either. His mind raced heavily.

"Wait, hold on!?"

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying not to trip down.

"I made up my mind," Magoroku breathed out.

"Oh, you did? That was fast."

"Well, who did you choose."

Magoroku stood high, "The truth is… I can't and won't choose either. I know I feel the same way about both of you but it feels wrong to pick just one of you. So if I can't be with you both then I won't."

Sophia and Davide shared knowing glances.

The end of Davide lips curve in a smile, "That's what we wanted to hear, actually."

Magoroku tilted his head in confusion, "What!?"

"We wanted to make sure you felt the same way for the both of us," Sophia responded to him.

"Yeah, what she said."

Magoroku paused for a moment, letting his mind process what the two were saying. "Wait a minute!? You both were going to watch me suffer trying to choose!? And it was all going to be for **_nothing_ **!?"

The yellow-brown-haired teen chuckled, "Luckily, you don't have to suffer anymore about that then."

Magoroku narrowed his eyes at Davide. Davide and his dirty tricks. He swore the two would love to see him suffer like that. They probably thought it was well deserved or something like that.

.

.

.

Cozy, feeling the soft, fluffy fabric of the light pink pajamas touching his fair skin. The sense of warmth and he loved every second of it. He brushed his teeth and was getting ready.

**_Thud_ **

Magoroku flinched, hearing a weird noise at his window, almost sounding like someone was hitting against the thick glass. He stood there his mind pondering if it would be a great idea to part his curtains to take a look to see. Just a little peek.

**_Thud_ **

The sound played again but much louder, more noticeable. He took a deep breath and fought back his fears as he made his way towards the source of the noise. His fingers wrapped around his curtains, sliding them to the side. His eyes focused on the glass of his window, taking note of the two familiar teens standing outside of his window. _‘How did they get here!?’_

The end of Davide lips curled in a wide smile as he waved his hand from his position in the window.

The tan-haired sweatdropped, still being awfully confused about how both his girlfriend and boyfriend got up here. His hands drifted to the bottom of his window, taking hold of the lower sash, using his body strength, pushing it up. He felt the cold wind touch his skin, causing him to shiver.

“Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!”

Magoroku sweatdropped, "You couldn't use the door like a normal person?"

Davide chuckled, "Nah, using the door would be boring; I like going to your window more."

Magoroku let a sigh flee his lips, “You’re going to get a cold if you stay out here, come inside.” Magoroku offered, of course, as expected the two had taken him up on his offer, Magoroku had helped them inside of his room, once the two teens were inside, the tan-haired slide his window down, shutting it. He swiftly turned around to face the two teens.

“So, um, what are you two doing here?”

“Nothing much thought we could hang out."

The female had narrowed her eyes, "Unfortunately, I was dragged along here," before turning her gaze towards Davide to her side.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now…" Magoroku started, he was being hesitant for a moment. Unsure of how they would react to that.

"That's fine. Hey, maybe we could sleep with you?"

The room went cold silent for a moment. The two watched as the heat was rushing to Magoroku's cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tint of crimson. His body tensed up. He hastily lifted his hands in defense, "I-Isn't it too early to do that sort of thing!? I mean, I wouldn't mind doing that in the future but ugh!"

Not even being able to finish his stammering. He shifted his hands towards his face got hotter as the moments passed. The feeling of his heart beating loudly in his chest. It was shortly become insufferable to handle. Suffocating even. His fingers covering his face, trying his best to hide his face from the two, _'Ahh, what am I saying!?'_

He couldn't bring himself to speak again. He just confessed that he wouldn't mind doing that sort of thing with them in the future. Disgusted with himself at this.

"I didn't mean it like that ya weirdo."

Sliding his fingers to the side, Magoroku dark blue eyes peeled out to see the two. A few moments had passed and Magoroku was slowly calming down, his heart was slowing at a normal pace. The hotness of his face also slowly fading. The redness on his face was disappearing. He shifted his fingers and hand placing his arms off to the side.

Davide and Sophia didn't bother trying to calm him down or made an attempt to comfort him. Letting him be.

  
  


“What are you doing?”

  
“Locking my door. I don’t want my father to come inside my room unannounced, seeing you two in my bed.”

He agreed to let both the male and female rest on his bed. Which happened to be rather small. So they had to snuggle up close and hold one another. Davide and Sophia were cuddled up against him, him being in the middle of the two. Their arms wrapped around him—holding him close, in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. In fact, they were cuddling together.  
The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all. In fact, it felt oddly right. Like this was supposed to be.

  
His head under Davide’s chin, near his upper chest and lower half of his face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling the other males smoothing skin. Sophia, on the other hand, had her head softly resting on his chest. He was sure.

  
He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In their soft and sleepy embrace.

  
Feeling the breathing of his two lovers. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.  
Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers.

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her. Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

  
Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him.

  
Magoroku thoughts ponder, being deep in thought. The event felt like it happened before or at least

* * *

## Be My Dark Valentine (How Darkness Valentine Came To Be) {Written in Sep 2019

 _Love could hurt but it also could be wonderful if you fall in love with the right one. He met them, two people who were like him, Davide Yamazaki, in a way. Shockingly, he wasn't readying for what was coming next._ Aka: The Start Of Darkness Valentine [AN] Some more context for the next fic "Hearts Of Water" An AU based all about on how I few the Darkness Valentine poster! 

> ### Work Text:

He lazily had his hands behind the back of his head as he entered the large familiar room, slothfully. His black eyes scanned around the locale only to find Kyoya, his master and two others he'd seen previously but never literally knew. One was a short white-haired girl who had very formal red and a dark purple colored dress. It also has ruffles. That was standing next to a master some say she was the Master's toy, however, they were all just trivial rumors he didn't bother to pay attention too. The female had large bright blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. She was exceptionally marvelous. He could see why Kyoya would prefer her.

A tall male who had a white-collar and blue formal shirt on, it was modest but pleasant. He also wore blue pants. His outfit was nice from behind and he was able to observe him fully.

The young white-haired male took notice of his presence, "Ah, Davide you finally arrived, welcome," Kyoya had a meaningless smile as he was welcoming the yellow and brown-colored haired male into the room.

The female swung her eyes towards him, warily and slight animosity as if he was going to attack her. However, he wasn't a low life that attacks females just because he felt like it.

He finally glanced up at the two he was busy studying. The guy in front of Kyoya whirled his frames slightly over to him. With this, he got a better view of his faces. He had dark blue eyes and short tan-colored hair. Davide heard that he was the son of the famous Buddyfight commissioner which would explain why he was rightfully here, to begin with.

He brought his hands now from behind his back and smirk, sticking his tongue. He made his way over towards them and finally stopped right next to the shorter male. His black eyes wandered down to see the man he was standing next to staring back at him. They locked their eyes before it was ultimately broken by the shorter male who sheepishly turned his head away. Davide shrugged his shoulders at this and turned to face that girl and Kyoya. The male next to Davide had a stare of admiration for Kyoya.

Kyoya cleared his throat getting the attention of all three. Kyoya gave a soft small smile while precipitously pointed to the female next to him, "Davide, Shido, this is Sophia."

It was good to know the girl's name despite the fact he simply didn't care about the names of others only there weakness, sweet spots, and anything else that's proven or he'd deem useful to jot down in the small notebook he kept with him.

"She'll be working with you for now on so please take care of her for the time being. I've-"

That being said the two males only gaze at her. The male on the right that he assumed was named Shido step forward and raised his hand,

"Hello, I'm Shido Magoroku, It's nice-"

Her facial expression shown irritation at him as if he did something to offend her, "Don't interrupt Master."

He backed up and slowly laughed nervously understanding fully well what he did.

Kyoya didn't pay any mind to this as he resumes, "I've personally picked you three myself to carry out the particularly crucial task for Disaster. You three will be known as Darkness Valentine from here on out and you'll be living together in the search for new members that are qualified to wield the darkcore."

_'Just great.'_

Davide deterred his expression of resentment for having to work with people he didn't know. Not only that but also having to occupy with them as well as a bit too much. Was it really essential for him to live with them? He conjectured that living with strangers was probably better living with neglectful and alcohol parents. Davide kept his thoughts to himself as Master continues his statements with careless mirth.

"I've already made living arrangements, " He swiftly held up his hand to point at the white-haired. She didn't flinch or was disturbed by this as her manner remained emotionless. Davide starting to wonder how she kept like that. Kyoya clarified that Sophia will be the one to show up to get the two males when the time comes.

* * *

The three stood in front of a large door bags in hand. Sophia unlocked the door using a key which she only had. Davide wasted no time shoving the door open and peering inside. He didn't bother to examine the inside as he whirled his head over to look at Sophia, "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and entered the threshold to a new house, silently. Shido tentatively and quickly joined after her, abandoning Davide at the that Davide cared. It still felt bizarre to be living with others. The thought made him feel apprehensive. He imagined that the other two probably felt the same.

He heard an audible gasp coming from within the room, taking him out of his reflections as he finally to walk in their new home. He let his vision travel around the new territory. It was very, let's say distinctly. Was one word he could interpret it as.

He twirled his frame barely to take a look at the male who was only in the room and the one who made the noise in the first place. His expression was that of pure surprise. Davide noticed he looked contemplative. He was imagining that the fellow never observed something like this before.

His eyes were plastered on the tan-haired luckliy he didn't seem to take any note of it. 'Hm, this is my chance to go talk to him.' Davide took this moment and made his decision, to walk up to him and so he did.

"This place is most certainly interesting, huh?"

The male blinked being taken out of his deep thinking and whirled his gaze to see the taller male right next to him. He bobbed his head yes in agreement.

"Oi, I don't believe we've met before, what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me for not inducting myself sooner, " He held up his hand, "I'm Shido Magoroku and you must be?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Davide slapped his hand instead of giving him a firm handshake, "hair spayed doodles is my name," Sticking his tongue with a vast smirk arising on his face.

Davide watch as Shido's skeptical expression altered to that of turmoil. "What?" Spat out the dumbfounded Shido as he wasn't sure of what to say to that.

Davide started to chuckle. He couldn't hold back his laughter. "Hahahaha, I'm just pullin' your leg. The name's Yamazaki Davide, and don't you forget it now."

Shido nodded, "Ah, Davide, a delightful name."

It felt weird that someone actually compliment his name before but he shook the feeling off.

The two grew quiet, both were relatively unsure of what to talk about. Davide let his eyes went aimlessly around the room once more. It seems the white-haired girl wasn't in the room and it made him wondered where she could possibly be.

"Hey, can I call you Magoroku-chan or Shido-chan? You seem like a chan to me!" 

Magoroku was surprised but made no protest against that, nodding his head, awkwardly reponsing with a yes. 

"Cool! Thanks, Magoroku-chan~!" 

He travels back over to Shido, "Oi, do you know where that girl has gone too?"

"I don't know, I assume she might be in one of the rooms here," Magoroku whipped his head around the room, peering frankly for something he didn't appear to find.

"Well, let's go look for her. She has to be here somewhere."

He strolled past the tan-haired and reached a hallway. He noticed all the doors were closed except for one at the end of the hall which was entirely opened. Thinking it could've been the door, she was in the promptly made his way towards it, Magoroku followed closely behind him. He reached inside the room to find the girl they had been looking for on her knees and placing something in the bottom drawers next to a large bed that had red covers. He also noticed a suitcase on the said bed filled with clothes and other feminine items. He hastily shifted his gaze away from the suitcase, feeling reasonably embarrassed for staring at the woman's belongings. He trudges closer towards the girl and tilts down slightly. "Oi, What the hell are you doing?"

The girl swiftly whirled her attention around. Her expression morphed into exasperation, "That's none of your business."

Davide couldn't help but narrow his eyes and frowned at that, "Well, aren't you rude," He muttered while he straightens himself up again. He could tell she's ill-mannered. She seems unfazed by his words as she kept glaring at him. He couldn't help but glare back at her.

A tension-filled the room. One that Shido didn't like and one he hoped was going to clear shortly. He stepped forward, "Is this your room, Sophia?"

She closed her eyes, "Our room."

Shido tilted his head at the word, "Our? You mean we'll be sharing it? And be sleeping in the same bed here too?"

She nodded, "Da."

The Tan-haired sweatdrops and rapidly became anxious. Having to share a bed with two people that he didn't know that well, yet!? It was unprecedented. He clapped his hands together and shut his eyes, "Ah, I see, fantastic. I-"

"I should get my suitcase and settled in," Davide intervene as he ceased his grimace expression. Before Davide gave the other two a chance to speak another word, Davide whisked out of the room and into the main living room he was previously in. He strides over to his suitcase and kneels down in front of it.

The unwanted feeling of uneasiness came back as he left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, that was vastly becoming dry. He could really use some water approximately now. His mind filled with sentiments. He didn't understand why he was filling this way.

He hoisted his eyes towards the door that was only a few feet away from him. He wanted to bolt towards it and flee this place. This just didn't feel ideal for him.

"Davide?"

He jerked up and whirled his head around to find Shido giving him a look of worry.

"What'd ya want, can't you see I'm speculating here?" He mistakenly snaps at Shido causing him to flinch back at the tone.

"I-I was only getting my suitcase and then I notice you're gloomy look."

Davide notices this and rapidly looked away from him and got up. He took hold of his bag, "Sorry." And walked back into their new bedroom suitcase in hand.

When he entered he took note of Sophia taking her bag off the bed. He pays no mind to her and acted like she was in the room. He placed his bag next on the bed and unzipped it.

* * *

Davide slowly shut his eyes, trying to get comfortable in bed after they got ready to rest. He took note that Sophia wore a blue long nightgown, Shido wore a matching set of teal pajamas, and he just wore his pajama pants with no shirt. He wasn't fond of wearing clothes to sleep if he was alone he'll only wear his boxers. He didn't care if they saw him only in boxers it wasn't like his member was out and display for them to behold. His mind wouldn't get rid of the hidden lecherous on Sophia's and Shido's faces when they were gaping at him and his chest. In response to that, he ridiculed the two for staring and they both quickly glanced away. He got that he was well-built but no need to staring at him.

It felt strange to be sleeping in a bed with other people for the first time. He changed positions narrowly no matter what position he was in it regardless of what the position he somehow managed to still be uncomfortable.

They all picked sides they wanted to be in will it was more like Shido taking control of which spot they got. He wanted the end closer to the bedroom bathroom that was located and to the drawers, so he got that end and no one made an argument about it. Davide took note that Shido seems to like to be in control of things.

Davide could care less and Sophia didn't care either. Davide didn't actually want to be in the middle so he picked the other end. Sophia seems to not care much for being in the middle of them. Even with all three of them in the bed, they all had their respective space between one another, thankfully. It was vast enough for his buddy, Deathgaze to sleep at the bottom of the bed now without having to curl up to do the low amount of room he truly had.

He finally lifted himself up and gazed down at the two. Shido was sleeping soundly as he heard soft noises coming from him and he also had a loving smile indicated that he was having a good dream. However, when he looked at Sophia her eyes were open wide simply staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Davide groans as he starting to become conscious and gradually got up. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms causality. He looked around the room to find he was the only one still in bed. He let his mind wander to where the other two went. He instantly got up from the bed, got ready for the day, and making is way out of the bedroom.

He arrived in the kitchen and search for food.

"You're finally awake. I've made you breakfast but it's probably cold now." Her voice was a monotone.

He blinked and easily twirled his head only to find Sophia standing in the doorway. "What?"

She walked over to the microwave and opened the door, pulling out a plate. She handed the plate to him. He took a plate from her hands, incredulously. "Oi, thanks... I guess?" He didn't entirely know what to say, in fact, no one in his past bothered to cook for him.

She nodded and left the room, leaving him to eat his food. Once he was full and finish with the surprisingly adequate food he washes it off and places it in the sink.

He made it out of the kitchen and into the main living room. He took note of an unfamiliar male with red hair in the room sitting on the chair talking to Sophia and Shido who was sitting on the couch listening closely.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" He admitted he sounded a bit jealous but he didn't exactly understand why that was. It wasn't like he was jealous of having someone he didn't know talking to Sophia and Shido. Hell, he didn't even know them personally yet. It probably his mind playing tricks on him again.

The trio swerved their faces towards him as he came closer.

"I'm your personal deck builder, you can call me Gremlin."

Kyoya did mention a deck builder will be building his deck which clarifies why he had to give Kyoya his buddy in the first place. There was enough room for him to sit on the couch. Davide flopped down on the couch next to Sophia.

"I'm here to give and discuss your new decks."

"Hm," He let his eyes wandered down to the coffee table in front of him and lean down, taking the only deck that was on the table. Shido and Sophia always had theirs. He stared at his newfound deck gleefully and in complete excitement, knowing fully well what he could do with that said deck. He was satisfied to be able to buddyfight again. He was instantly enthralled with hearing all of his deck's new cards.

Gremlin continues explaining their decks and what master had said to him. After that, he left without saying goodbye.

Davide gradually but surely was started to be comfortable sitting on the couch as he lifted both his feet, putting them on the table. Subsequently, he places hands-on places on the dark red couch.

The trio sat in silence. It was tension, award type of silence but rather a delightful, enjoying the moment type of silence that it was. It felt typical like they had done this before but didn't. Davide whirled his head to see what the two next to him. Sophia had her eyes glued on something in front of her while Shido was blundering with his hands.

"I think we should get to know one another if we'll be living together from now on," Shido was the first to talk. He nervously shifted he is the position, feeling apprehensive about this.

Davide nodded and grinned, slightly sticking his tongue, "Sure! I don't mind sharing with ya of you."

Shido let a soft smile escape his lips towards Davide.

Shido eyes travel to Sophia, "And you, Sophia?"

Sophia closed her eyes, "I don't get time for this," she raised herself from the couch.

"Huh?" Davide glanced quizzically at the female was simply leaving, "Oi, where are you going?"

"To look for user worthy of the darkcore like Master ordered _,_ " She responded but didn't look back as she kept walking and eventually was out the door.

Davide scowl as he peers at the door that Sophia went through not that long ago. She was definitely something, isn't she?"

* * *

The more he focuses the mind on it the more it felt really unusual. They have only been here for a week and yet, it felt like he been here forever. He really didn't like this feeling. Sophia cooking was amazingly well cooked, it was like she'd done it for such a lot time despite for her young age.

They all been doing their own thing during the week they have been here. Sophia was always cleaning up the house despite Shido telling her that she didn't need to do that and that he was able to clean up his own mess.

Davide and Shido had mutual awareness. Davide was so used to doing his own thing that having something else do it for him felt off. Sophia advised them to stop their protests and that she was supposed to do these things for them. Shido immediately stopped his complaining and shown a greedy smirk. It was evident that Shido was spoil and had everything handed to him.

Davide had spent most of his free time simply just rummaging through all of the rooms. What he found in most of them was very... intriguing. Kyoya had awfully captivating things he added here, mostly about intercourse. In the chest in front of their bed had a bunch of items but, kinky items. He thought about using them in the future when he felt like it.

He was laying down on the sofa with a book close to his face. He wasn't the type to read much but he didn't mind it, he only was reading because he found himself bored today. Although he was exactly reading but rather staring at it while being deep within his own thoughts.

He heard the door click open, he didn't bother to perk up to see who it was. He heard the footsteps coming closer towards him.

"Huh? where did you get the book, Davide?"

Shido.

Davide forces himself to lazily glance at Shido, "The second door to the right."

"Ah, I see, thank you."

Davide only shrugged and went back to his book, returning to his thoughts once more.

~~~~~~~~~

## Hearts Of Water

> 14 Feb 2020  
> Tags
> 
> Creator Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsDavide Yamazaki/Magoroku Shido/Sophia SakharovSofia Sakharov Shidou Magoroku Yamazaki DavidePolyamory Valentine's Day Fluff Darkness Valentine AU Romantic Fluff OT3 Polyamorous Character DaviMagoSoph Domestic I hate chocolate but I wrote a fic with it One-Shot Special This fic expands on my Darkness Valentine AU Established Relationship I Tried 
> 
> Summary
> 
> Magoroku couldn't think of anything nice to do with his boyfriend and girlfriend but somehow Davide thought it was a good idea to take Sophia and Magoroku out for their date on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Series
> 
> Part 2 of My Darkness Valentine AU

The large window, behind his desk—closed by the big light blue curtains. Only, limited light seeping through the window in the room—the dimed sunset. A beautiful time of the day—hour for the tan-haired Student Council President. A time he'd wished to experience together Sophia and Davide someday.

The school day was about over—most kids, if not all of the students went home for the day, probably on their dates or crying, being petty about not having anyone to spend the fourteen with. Teachers and the school’s instructors were packing up, finishing up, leaving for that day—or already went home to their loved ones (if they had any).

Or, at least, Magoroku Shido thought. He didn’t really want to pry and frankly. He didn’t exactly care about what was going on in their lives—It didn’t affect him. Not at all.

He was sitting on the dark blue sofa— that belongs to Aibo's school council room—his office. His student duties were already completed for that day. He instructed Sophia to get him some food—now on the couch—He'd waited for Sophia to return with his tray of food he ordered. Right now, he was in need of some food. He'd been working on his duties for most of the day, he forgot to get a proper meal in him. 

A few moments had passed—him waiting for a few minutes. The room was hush, void of any life besides him—without Sophia. Sophia was usually quiet so he was used to the silence when she was in the room—only responding to him or talking when she wants too/he asks her. He was adopted to the stillness in the room. It was typical working conditions for him—when he's not trying to find ways on being popular or making a fool of himself—he’s hard-working after all. Especially when his Master, Kyouya Gaen makes Davide, Sophia, and him on many go on many missions. Even with student Council work getting free time was rare and rather relaxing when he did. His time was always shortened and limited.

His mind wandered—thinking about Valentine's Day—On the fourteen in February—which was today and yet he still couldn't think of anything good to do—nothing he could think of—nothing could come close of being a perfect date—Not something generic or cliche—but his mind couldn’t come up with anything. He was so busy with work and missions he hasn’t had any time to go shopping for gifts for both of them. God, he was so bad at this. After a year of being with both of them. Not even.

He never had any sort of experience with Valentine's Day—only with what I've seen his fellow classmates talk about and in some of the novels he'd read. But it was so cliché and cheesy. And Magoroku would not do anything remotely platitude. 

An orange and black shaded portal gradually rising to the side of the coffee table and sofas—in the middle of the room. Catching Magoroku's attention; notifying him that Sophia was teleporting herself in the room—instead of walking in the room using the only door available. The white-haired had a tray filled with food noticeable resting in her hands.

She much rather uses her teleportation ability to teleport herself in the room with the tray of food instead of walking down the halls that she knew so well.

He didn't have to wait long. _Good_. Hearing his stomach lightly howl only explains his hunger state to him.

Whirling his head to the side—getting a better look at his girlfriend. An anguished feeling of guilt washed over him—it was supposed to be a special day—a special day for love—For Sophia and Davide. 

He disregards the feeling and shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts he was having. He ends of his lips curled in a soft, thankful smile, "Ah, thank you, Sophia!" 

No response was given to him in return—She didn’t bother to respond to his gratitude. Her expression remains void of any noticeable emotions—No words were expecting of her—She lowered her back before plopping the tray carefully on the coffee table in front of her. The only sound that was in the room was the vice president positioning the tray of food on the coffee table.

The silence was interpreted by the sound of the dark blue door sliding open. The sound of the dark blue corridor was now sliding open broke the silence the two teens had from within the room. The sound of the door made the tan-haired president flinched—almost dropping the small skewer meatball like food in the process. His dark blue eyes travel up to hear a familiar voice filling the silence in the stillness room. 

His dark blue eyes making contact with the figure now standing in the doorway—revealing a well built brown-yellow-haired male; wearing a classic suit, mixed with light and dark grey and purple. Magoroku knew that suit and hair all too well—Davide Yamazaki—his boyfriend and the third member of Darkness Valentine.

A familiar, brown-yellow-haired male was seen, stepping inside, through the threshold.

"Magoroku-chan and Sophia-Kun!" The male who dubbed their names took a step in the threshold—not bothering to close the door behind him. 

Magoroku blinked from shock, "Huh!? D-Davide!?" The tan-haired was surprised that Davide showed up—showing up to his school, Aibo Academy, "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

She took immediate notice of the male standing in the room. Sophia still had said nothing as she straightened herself up—swaying her frame towards the direction of the male standing in the doorway. Her expression only shows her annoyance with his abrupt entrance into the room. She didn’t even look scared or flinch by the abrupt noise.

Davide's expression slightly alternated to that of sadness—hinted by his smile negligibly quivering. It was noticeable for the tan-haired. Magoroku wondered if it was the same for Sophia—could she see or could feel the sadness Davide was possibly feeling? Did she even care? Magoroku thought of the latter. 

Seeing Davide sad was shocking, surprisingly, he never even saw Davide being depressed before—only ever happy, insane.

The tan-haired parted his lips to speak. But nothing came—his voice was stuck in his throat.

But the Student Council President knew better than to let Davide stay here. It was a rule at Aibo that no one who didn't go here (who weren't granted permission) is not allowed. Basically, anyone who trespasses to Aibo without being a student and without any permission. Of course, the tan-haired knew this—he knew this all too well. He was the student council president, after all! He must read and remember all of the school's regulations.

But gazing into Davide's sad expression only made Magoroku bit his tongue—holding back his urge to tell Davide the school's ordinance or at least, scold the other male about it. But Magoroku doubted Davide would listen to him or even care about the rules—He'll be lucky if he could get through to Davide's thick hair. 

"Since you didn't call back I thought you guys were busy; so I decided to come to you guys instead." 

"Oh!?" Magoroku lowered his free hand—down to his pants—pulling out his teal case phone from his back pocket. His index finger gilding to the side buttons, pressing down on the turn-on button, his bright screen glimmering his face brightly by the screen. Seeing his notifications—a miss call from Davide, “I-I have my phone on silent."

After the response, Magoroku shut his eyes; not wanting to see Davide's expression. A poor excuse but it was the truth. The end of his lips curls in a timid smile. Nervous.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer towards him—the tan-haired didn't bother to open his eyes to take a look to see for sure. He had a feeling it was Davide by the heavy sounds, unlike Sophia's, which were heels.

Sauntering over to the coffee table, towards the other two teens in the room. Davide made his way towards the coffee table—plopping himself comfortably on the surface of the table—being heedful of the tray of food that was on the table—crossing his legs—slanting in front of Magoroku—hunching over towards his tan-haired boyfriend. Hoisting his one hand towards Magoroku's forearm that contains the small stick of food.

The brown-yellow-haired teen told hold of tan-haired's white-collar sleeve—wrapping his fingers tightly around the fabric of Magoroku's white sleeve—keeping a firm clasp on Magoroku.

"Ah!" The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist—in a tight, unyielding grip—causing Magoroku to yelp from shock. Keeping his dark blue eyes shut, his eyelids tighten together. The action and feeling caught Magoroku off guard.

Davide couldn't help but smirk at the reaction given by Magoroku. Enjoying the tease. Davide had hoped that the other male would've had reopened his dark blue eyes now but didn't.

Davide pulled Magoroku's hand closer towards him—his upper frame lowered, bending down. He positioned the small piece of food on the stick near his mouth before he took a bit of it. Now chewing the food and swallowing it.

Magoroku felt his arm being pulled forward, it was tender, this force to eyes to snap open, revealing the brown-yellow-haired teen was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. So close. His dark blue eyes travel down to find Davide taking a bit of his food from his stick. He heard the chews. 

“Tasty~!" Commented Davide, licking his lips with his tongue. His cheeks lightly stained with light pink.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes widened by this, “Hey! I was going to eat that you know!” 

The male just shrugs at Magoroku’s complaints at eating his food, "You weren't eating it," The end of Davide's lips curls in a pleased smirk. 

Davide's other hand was now reaching over to the plate and took one of the skewers by the end, plopping another piece of food in his mouth. Helping himself to the tray of food on the table.

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes as Davide was in the middle of eating his food, _‘At least he’s not looking sad anymore.’_ Magoroku did feel some left that none of them brought up the fact that Valentine’s Day. He knew the two were smarter than most think, of course, they weren’t fools. _‘Did they even care?’_ Both of them didn’t seem like the “romantic” type.

Magoroku thoughts didn’t last long as he felt something that felt like sauce touching his lips, dark blue eyes travel to the source. One of his food was against his lip. Without protest Magoroku awkwardly parted his lips, letting the other male teen prop the small piece of food in Magoroku’s mouth. Decided it would be best if he just ate the small piece of food.

“You looked hungry,” The end of Davide's lips swiveled to a large grin.

The male was right. Magoroku was starving. That was the whole reason Magoroku had requested Sophia to get some food. Magoroku puffed his cheeks, twisting his head to the side. His cheeks slightly stained with crimson. "I can feed myself, you know!"

Davide only chuckles at that response. _'He's so cute!'_

After a few minutes of Davide eating some more of Magoroku's food. He’d placed the now empty skewers on the rim of the place, "Who made it?"

Magoroku was opted to respond, "I-I think Sophia made it!"

“Da.” A monotone response, a response anticipated from her. The girl who was watching the interaction between the two males, without a single word, finally spoke up. She nodded in response. Letting the two know she did, in fact, made it. 

The two males turn their heads, their gazes landing on the white-haired. Standing there, in front of the table. Watching the two males. No emotions seeping through her bright blue eyes, not even a single twitch on the lips. Davide and Magoroku wondered if their girlfriend was even human. 

_'Damn, I forgot she was here.'_ Davide couldn't help but think that Sophia probably felt left out. Davide couldn’t let that be.

“The food was great! You need to teach me some lessons sometime.” 

“You can cook?” Sophia sounded… disinterested.

“Of course.” Davide took one of the skewers off from the table and jumped off the coffee table. He strode towards her, “I’m really good at it too.” He strolled towards her, leaving only a few inches between them to breathe, heaved the skewer with the food towards the white-haired's face, "Don't think I forgot about you."

Sophia narrowed her bright blue eyes, annoyed as Davide was nudging the food in her face. Most likely wanted her to take a bit of it, as Magoroku did. But she wasn't hungry. Sophia heaved her hand towards Davide fingers, wrapping her arm around his hand.

Davide eyes rightly widened by this action, "What are you—" Davide was unable to finish his own sentence as Sophia jabbed the piece of food in Davide's month. Davide almost choked on the piece managed to chew and swallow. 

Davide bends his legs in, lowering himself, hunching over as he lifted up his hand covering his mouth, coughing for a minute, regaining his composer, lifting himself back up. His black eyes landing on Sophia's frame, "Hey, what the hell was that for!?" 

Magoroku cringe by his use of vulgarism. Utilizing any sort of profanity on school grounds was strictly prohibited. He parted his lips to at least join the conversion and tell Davide not to use that kind of language here but his better judgment said it wasn't a good idea. Who was he kidding, Davide wouldn't listen to him, even if he wanted him too. 

"Don't shove food in my mouth, idiot." Her voice was stern, the utterance was still filled with annoyance.

"I only wanted you to try your own food."

"I don't need to try it, " her voice was stern, filled with annoyance. Her expression only accompanied that.

Davide always knew how to push her buttons, then again, getting Sophia annoyed, given the individual, wasn't that hard of a mission to pull off.

After that little exchanged; Davide narrowed his eyes at the female in front of him. As the two were staring daggers at each other. The air around them thrived tensely. As if they were about to fight or have some form of a fight might break out and the last thing the tan-haired wanted was a fight to pursue. On Valentine's Day no less! 

Magoroku knew very well that Sophia's and Davide's personalities clash one another. After all, it wasn't the first duration that Davide tease and words led Sophia to get annoyed and humiliated. It occurred before. It causes Magoroku to panic. Them fighting was the last thing he ever wanted.

Advantageous, Magoroku had experience with them acting like this and knew it was coming. He had to stop them. 

"Stop it, Both of you!" Sophia and Davide swerved their heads to look at Magoroku who was still sitting on the couch. 

Magoroku closed dark blue eyes, lifted both of his hands up, in defense, laughing nervously.

“Oi, I have something we could all do before Valentine’s Day ends.” 

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock after he’d heard this from Davide, seemingly out of nowhere. He might have thought Davide hadn't thought of Valentine’s Day, but now seeing that Davide might have something worth doing for this day of love immensely caught Magoroku interested. Davide was unpredictable, filled with surprises that were waiting to happen. That was one of the many reasons Magoroku couldn’t help but fall for him. Sophia too. Magoroku always wanted order, control over all else but the two teens knew how to break it. They were the chaos that pursued in his order, giving him enjoyment. It wasn’t so bad.

Davide took both Magoroku’s wrist from the couch and Sophia’s wrist from where she was standing. Davide pulled Magoroku up from the couch. Magoroku yelped in surprise by this sudden movement but made no protest to stop Davide from pulling him. 

“First, we need chocolate and lots of it.~”

 _‘Chocolate.’_ Repeated Magoroku in his thoughts. He began to question why they needed chocolate and lots of it. Was Davide more knowledgeable about this day then Magoroku thought? 

“Um… Why do we need chocolate?” A blunt but really, foolish question. As the room grew silent for a moment. A tense, awkward silence for Magoroku. His muscles tighten and grow tense by this. 

_‘Ah, why did I ask that!?’_ Magoroku felt like a complete fool. Of course, he knew why he wanted chocolate. It was probably evident.

“Duh, Who doesn’t want chocolate on Valentine’s Day!?” 

“R-right! Let’s go get some chocolate then!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Davide swayed his frame towards the door, walking towards it. He still had a tight, firm grip on both Sophia and Magoroku, as they followed him behind him. Fortunately for Davide, he had kept the front door open so he didn't need to let go of Sophia or Magoroku's wrist. The only sound was their fancy shoes and Sophia’s heels as they walked towards the only large sliding door leading to the room.

Walking past the sliding door, somehow Davide made them all fit past it while still clasping on Magoroku and Sophia's wrists. Magoroku wanted to close the door to the door but it was too late. He felt as if Sophia wanted to shut the door as well. 

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them. The only known sound was their boots and heels kissing the floor under them.

"You don't need to hold my hand. I can walk fine on my own, Davide," the White-haired finally spoke up, breaking the hush in the void halls. Her tone was filled with subtle resentment. 

“Oi, I’m holding it anyways.” 

Sophia parted her lips to speak but nothing came. She decided to close her lips, thinking it was the best not to mention anything else. The end of Sophia's lips dipped to a frown. Her bright blue eyes drooped. She was brisk to show her annoyance—Towards him—Towards his response. 

But the trio continued to stroll down the path. Sophia hasn't bothered to respond back to the teen male. Even if she did protest he wouldn’t let her go. His grip on her only tighten.

Davide fingers slipped from her wrist to her fingertips. Sophia blinked, eyes slightly widened at the sudden movement. As their fingers began to intertwine. It felt wrong but also… right. The feeling of making contact with her slim pale fingers causing them to intertwine. They almost fought, clearly getting on her nerves earlier and here he was locking their fingers together, acting as nothing happened. 

The white-haired didn't seem to mind this. After all, no one was here to see her. To see them Letting him do as she pleased. There wasn't a problem with it. But it still felt weird. Getting any sort of affection from Davide. Who _is_ Magoroku’s boyfriend, not Sophia’s boyfriend? 

Magoroku immediately became flustered— his muscles tensed—Heating rushing to his cheeks. A deep crimson tinged his cheeks. Feeling the rubber of his fabric glove touching Davide’s fingers.

Lucky no one was here to see them.

A few minutes of silent walking down the halls of Aibo Academy, void of any life.

A few minutes of dreadful silence as they sauntered out to the main entrance of the school. Still, no instructors and his fellow students we're out. Good. That met he wouldn't have to deal with conflict and get in trouble. It would've been bad to be caught especially when he was supposed to set a good example to the other students. Not let an individual who didn't go here come and utilize profanity. The number of rules already broken by Davide alone was driving Magoroku crazy.

Making their way out of the building that Gaen Financial Group funds. The Gaen company funds most of Aibo Academy. The school’s salary relies heavily on the Gaen Financial Group, too heavily. Magoroku wondered how Gaen was able to manage all of this all on his own. Well, maybe not on his own but with the help of a few people. 

_‘Was the way he created the team, Darkness Valentine?’_ Magoroku always wondered why Kyouya had picked all of them to be on the team. but shook his thoughts away.

Magoroku’s hand felt void of any of the warmth that he felt previously. Not knowing Davide had let go of his hand and Magoroku somehow was walking without him pulling.

**_THUMP!_ **

The tan-haired felt his face ram in a poll in his way. His dark blue eyes widened from the shock. “Owie!” He hastily took a step back from the poll. His hands moved up towards his face, rubbing the area he hit, which now was stinging with pain. His face was deeply colored with crimson. Curse that poll and his clumsily! 

His hands buried on his face, he could make the sound of light, chuckles amusement could be heard, _‘Davide.’_

Gallows was probably mocking him from his card right now. Magoroku's mind voiced those mocking laughs of his Buddy. 

"Stop laughing at me!" 

People on the streets recognized them, of course, they did, Kyouya always placed them in the spotlight in all of their matches, always giving them attention. Kyouya would announce their names and true potential with a careless glee. Kyoya words did sway Magoroku so much, giving him confidence, feeding the tan-haired’s ego. Magoroku couldn’t help but ponder if Davide and Sophia felt the same as him.

Anyone dumb enough would still know who they were—Unless you were living under a rock for your whole life that is.

Whispering to their friends—giving the three members of Darkness Valentine looks of jealousy, amazement. The people who were still frightened of them and their capacity. The three teens were strong, intelligent, quick, anyone who dares challenge them will get the floor wiped with them. Darkness Valentine wasn't a team you wanted to get your nerves, that's for sure.

Sophia and Magoroku still followed Davide as he was in the middle of the two, directing them to an undisclosed location. 

Davide hasn't bothered to go back to holding Magoroku and Sophia's. Surprisingly, Magoroku didn't brag about having a girlfriend and boyfriend. Davide and Sophia would have thought that Magoroku would be more vocal about being in a relationship but they guess not.

They all kept their polyamorous relationship a secret. Sophia thought it was for the best if no one knew they were together. Davide immediately agrees with her. Magoroku found that really… old. He would've thought that Davide would be the last person to care about that. The two made it clear to Magoroku _not_ to tell anyone about this. 

The points Sophia was well made, "it would give them unwanted attention" and "it would make enemies easier to target them" Good excuses? Coming from Sophia?

But still, Magoroku felt it was more than that. It didn't sound that right, coming from Sophia. She doesn't care about what people did or said. He felt as if Sophia was hiding something from him and Davide too. Something important too, for making excuses about it. Something was up and Magoroku wanted to know. 

After all, he always believed that any good relationship relies on sincerity and proper communication. It was a crucial factor for any and all relationships. 

Davide stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a store. 

“Ladies first.”

Davide's voice broke Magoroku out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes traveling to the side, seeing Davide holding the door for the two. 

Sophia only rolls her eyes, muttering something under her breath in annoyance but Magoroku couldn't make out what it was that she said. As she striding towards the door entering through the hood. Sophia stood next to the door, waiting for her two boyfriends to enter the building. Magoroku awkwardly followed Sophia and entered the building. Davide then steps inside the store, not bothering to close the door slowly—as it closed by itself with a big band, causing Magoroku to flinch at the volume. 

The trio wandering the store. Magoroku and Sophia's eyes shifting around the unfamiliar area. But it seems like Davide knew exactly where he was going. 

"The candy is over here."

Magoroku turns his head to look at Davide. The tan-haired's expression was that of confusion and interest by Davide's verdict, "Huh? Have you been here before, Davide?"

"Yeah, I've come to this place a lot in the past."

As he took off to the candy session and now walking in the candy session. 

_'Oh shit… I forgot my wallet. Damn it.'_

The brown-yellow-haired male realized that he didn't bother to bring his wallet. 

The brown-yellow-haired teen eyes travel lazily around the area, making sure no one was here before he quickly grabs one of the bars and stuffs it in his back pocket.

From the corner of his eyes, Magoroku took note that Davide shoved something into his pockets. Magoroku whirls his head to the side getting a better view of Davide.

Sophia was standing near the tan-haired, her bright blue eyes staring at him, her gaze focusing on Davide, told Magoroku that she must’ve seen what he just did.

Who acted causality, like nothing just happened. His black eyes locked eyes with Magoroku’s dark blue eyes, only for a moment. As Davide turned around, quickly breaking eye contact with Magoroku.

"What did you put in your pocket, Davide?"

Davide froze, his muscle tighten.

"Nothing." 

_Liar._ Davide was as bad as a liar as he was a cheat. Magoroku parted his lips to speak, protest Davide’s words. 

Sophia walked over to Davide, her hands shifting to his back pockets.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of my pockets!" 

Sophia didn't listen, staying silent as she was pulling out a chocolate bar from his pockets. Ignoring his protest in the process.

"He's trying to steal chocolate bars."

Magoroku walked up to the two teens, "Why would you try to steal?”

"I forgot my wallet at my house, okay?" 

“I’ll pay,” Sophia spoke.

“What?”

“I'll pay for it, just get the candy you want to buy before I change my mind."

"Really!? Sweet!" Davide easily digs through the plies and stands filled with a different type of chocolate.

Magoroku only watched as Davide scramble towards the stands of candy, digging through the piles.

"Shido."

Magoroku turns his head to look at the girl who dubbed his name, "Sophia?"

She closes her eyes, raising her hand. She pointed towards the trays of candy, "I'll pay for your candy too."

"Wh-What!? You'll really do that!?" 

"I've seen you eyeing the candy. I know you have a sweet tooth." 

The end of Magoroku's lips arches to a warming smile. He couldn't help it. His mind flashed back to a memory of his father and him, a similar situation with Sophia and Magoroku. Seeing the sudden memory flashing in his mind made him feel like a young innocent child again, he couldn't help but smile. He cherished it. And that sentiment.

"This is really nice of you to do, thank you, Sophia. I'd never seen you being so kind before! I like it!"

"Just hurry and go get the candy you want."

Magoroku only nodded in response and quickly dashed towards Davide, going beside him. 

As the white-haired stayed behind. Reopening her eyes, now watching the two In the background. Her bright blue eyes focus on the two, studying their features closely.

The two were talking about candy and such, Magoroku and Davide, smiling, looking cheerful as ever. A pleasant look. Beautiful scenery to gaze at. She never saw them look so...happy. 

_'Dorks.'_

Sophia's lips twisted in a small smirk. She couldn't help it. It couldn't be helped. Fortunately for her, it wasn't that noticeable.

Magoroku and Davide spun with loads of candy in hand, both smiling at Sophia. Who cringed at the two. The two males strode towards her, being careful about not dropping any of the candies resting their hands. The two stop once they were only a few inches away from her.

"I think we're finished picking out our candy here, Sophia!" Magoroku was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I'm good with what we have."

Sophia sways her frame, whirling around, "Come along, let's pay." Was all she spoke as she made her way out of the candy 

_'I probably should've given them a limit for the candy.'_

Oh, well. Sophia knew it was already too late for that now. There was no point in dwelling on it now. Besides, it was more candy for her to take and eat when they weren't looking. Oh yes, indeed, she was going to 

Sophia's eyes wandered around the area she’s walking to, studying the location. It didn’t take long as she was good with directions so she found it quickly.

Making her way towards the cash register, Davide dropped his stuff on the table not caring much while Magoroku gently placed the candy he had in his hand on the table.

The young blonde girl behind the cash register looked to be in her teen years only stare in shock, gawking the three, her cheeks stained with red.

“You’re Valentine Darkness!?”

Magoroku smiled at her, closing on his eyes, placing one of his hands on his chest, “The one and only.”

 _'Show off.'_ Sophia became annoyed at the girl at the counter, letting it seeping through her void expression. 

The young blonde's blue eyes notice Sophia's malicious stare, causing the young blonde to tense up by the action and promptly ring up the candy and place them in the bags. Without another word.

"Sixty ye-yen, please!" 

"Sixty yen!?" Magoroku and Davide shouted at the same time. 

Sophia said nothing, not a complaint, a cry. Her expression was blank. She took out her small pouches, Closing her dark blue eyes, she took out the correct amount of yen and dropped it on the table for the young behind the table to take.

She could care less about the price, the money means nothing to her. After all, she could easily earn more if she yearned for it.

She swerves around, the only sound she could hear was the noise of her heels hitting the ground. 

Magoroku shifted his arms towards his bags but Davide snatched all of the bags, causing Magoroku to awkward step back, his eyes meeting with Davide's. 

"You don't need to hold them, Magoroku-Chan!"

"Oh!? T-Thanks, Davide!" 

Magoroku turned his body, towards the front of the store, facing away from Davide. Magoroku promptly made his way towards and past Sophia, got a door for Sophia, pushing it open for her. He immediately felt the cold breezes touch his skin and tan hair. The gusts of wind made him quiver, involuntarily. 

Now holding the door, the white-haired female walked past the threshold. Without a word. Magoroku still kept the door open for Davide. Davide finally made his way to the door, Walking out of the store. 

Magoroku closed the door behind him. 

And the three walked along the path.

“ _Crap…"_ Muttered Davide was he was getting closer to Sophia, "I guess I own you one then, huh, Sophia?”

Sophia made it past him as she spoke, “You don’t own me anything. My family has plenty of money unlike yours.”

“Tha— wait, how the hell do you know my family!?”

Sophia said nothing, her expression reminded void of any known emotions as she kept walking, her heels kissing the floor under her.

Of course, she knew them so well. Despite them not knowing her as she knew them. Her master told her all she ever needed to know.

"Hm…" Davide narrowed his eyes at her. 

_'She's hiding something, isn't she?'_

Davide knew it. He knew Sophia's mysterious nature. He wanted, no more like a desire to break that composer of hers and unmasked her hidden secrets. He already knew how to get under her skin and annoyed, it could be relatively useful for him in the future. He'll keep that in mind.

“Sophia!” Magoroku was the one to call out her name, "Wait up for us!" 

The yells took the taller teen out of his deep thoughts.

The clouds, dismal grey in color as night was surely coming soon. Luckily, for them, no one seems to be really out. So they could've to hold hands if they wanted, Magoroku would've loved hold both of their hands but 

Magoroku knew he shouldn’t be out so late let alone being at a store buying chocolates this late. It didn’t help that Davide had to stop just to get boxes of chocolates. 

His father must've been worried about him by now. But his father was usually home late, being a famous examiner and politician his duties kept him awake and always busy. (Probably the only one Magoroku knew that wasn’t corrupt, unlike many of the world leaders from his country.) 

Also, his father has connections to Kyouya. He was a part of Darkness Valentine, his father knew that. Maybe that’s why He was even a part of the team only because of his connections to this father and of course, for his many known talents. 

He didn’t need to worry about any sort of mother being present, after all, he never knew his mother and his father always avoided questions about it. It was only ever him and his father.

_‘I wonder if Sophia’s and Davide’s parents care?’_

His mind began to ponder Sophia's and Davide’s private lives. He was being honest he didn’t know much about their private lives, shockingly. It was something none of them really talked about before. Magoroku hadn’t even met their family members yet. Of course, Sophia knows about his father, being as close to Kyouya as she was she met a lot of Kyouya’s co-workers and lackeys. She probably had some sort of interaction with his father as well.

Nevertheless, Sophia probably had decent parents and restrictions. It was clearly Illustrated by her actions and careful word choice.

By the way, Davide acted breaking the rules, doing as wish whenever he wanted, the profanity that would come out of his mouth. Magoroku doubts Davide had good parents if any at all. It guessed it helped that Davide was kinda open about his homelife towards Magoroku, even if it’s only just a few hints and words. 

Then again, he didn’t live with his father, none of them did, they didn’t live with their family, at least not any more after they all teamed up as Darkness Valentine Kyouya had given them their own place to stay. So it didn’t matter. 

Magoroku shocked his worries and praised himself to the side, his thoughts were distracting him. The tan-haired had an impression as Davide was leading the two teens, Sophia and Magoroku, to another undisclosed location. He took note of the unfamiliar travel.

Sophia was silent. Not even a single word since they walked out of the store.

Magoroku whirled his head towards her to take a look at her. His dark blue eyes remind the focus of her features. Her lips never parted, never trembled. Her body was sniffed and not twitching from the wind nor cold. It was high, her shoulders were high, raised. Looking confident but also emotionless. 

The cold that didn't bother her, in fact, Magoroku thought that she must've loved the coldness of the night. Davide nicknamed her the “Ice Queen” a few times during their time together.

Magoroku had enough of staring at his girlfriend, turned his head, "Are we nearly there yet, Davide?"

"Almost, Magoroku-chan."

A few minutes passed, Davide stopped in his tracks. Making his way towards the sidebars. Hunching over, letting the bags slip from under his fingers, dropping the bags on the side of the railings. Before Placing both hands-on the rushy bars, he used his strength and lifted his frame-up, jumping over the bar and sliding down on the grass. 

“Huh?” The tan-haired made his way over towards the rusty bars, his confused gaze landed on the brown-haired teen who was now “What are you doing, Davide?”

“Come down. I’ll show you.”

Magoroku was skeptical of this, of course, he was“If you say so."

Magoroku used his body strength to jump over the bar, being careful not to hurt himself. His foot got caught on the railing, "Huh-ah!" He yelps as fall and noll down on the bottom near the taller male.

Magoroku only groans by his sudden pain. He hated his clumsiness. He always manages to get the better of him. Preemptively. 

_'That hurt!'_

The chuckles he heard from the male lying down besides soon died down into nothing but an apprehensive tone of voice, "You okay, Magoroku-Chan?" 

Sophia made sure to take the bags from where Davide left and soon follows in Magoroku's action, jumping over the bar without care. Sliding to the side next to the tan-haired. She places the bags next to her on the other side.

Davide hoisted his upper frame-up, his arm traveled. Touching his soft hand so some sort of solace. It was working too, as the touch made the tan-haired relax. It was comforting. A comforting touch. 

Davide ignores the girl who was sitting next to Magoroku.

Dark blue eyes unhurriedly re-opening, being face with the ground and his pants stained with grass and dirt. 

His lips dipped down in a saddened frown, _"Aw, my clothes are ruined now…"_ muttering under his breath. He needs to wash his clothes thoroughly once he arrives back home. He just hoped it didn't stain his outfit permanently. 

Magoroku at least made an endeavor to wipe off his clothes to get rid of the grass and dirt, it didn't help him much at all. 

"Stop worrying, Magoroku-Chan! You can always clean it and if that doesn't work, then we'll just get you some new ones~!" 

His dark blue eyes wandering over to Davide. The tan-haired wanted to oppose that claim but Davide was trying to help him. 

Magoroku was between Sophia and Davide on the grass, resting. His eyes met the early moon of the hours. Relaxing. The cold breeze. It wasn't romantic… but did that really matter? 

_'No.'_

His thoughts spoke for him.

Ideal Valentine's romantic dates, gifts, and anything else you would give to your sweetheart on this day of love. 

He wanted to do something special for all of them but being with them was more important to him. Not fancy dates. 

“Sorry…” Magoroku fumbled as he muttered, “I didn’t do anything special…”

“For someone who didn’t know why you needed chocolates on Valentine's Day; I don't expect you to do anything." Davide was the speaker.

Magoroku panicked, “I knew!”

“Sure you did!” A sarcastic tone laced in Davide"s voice

“He’s dense.” Sophia finally added, joining the conservation. 

Davide turned to look at the female, “Who’s the dense one?” 

“Magoroku.” 

"Hey, that's the first I heard you say—"

Magoroku lifted himself up and lean forward towards Sophia, his hands gently wrapped around her forearms, "Ah, you said my first name!" The tan-haired interpreted Davide mid-sentence. 

The white-haired then realized that he said his first name. She was going to brush that off, "So? It's just a name." Names weren't important to her. 

Magoroku leaned closer towards her, shoulders almost touching, she could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort. 

_"It's not just a name."_

Sophia could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. 

Sophia froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the sudden touch on her lips, unsure of what to do. As if her mind went blank. Magoroku was kissing her first. She only ever kissed him, twice in the past. 

She felt her insides swiveled, a weird burning sensation coming to her cheeks. Sophia did her best to hold back that blush.

Magoroku then parted lips, _'She's not kissing back.'_ At that, he assumed that Sophia didn't want to kiss him. He felt a little sad by that but he'd respected her. The kiss didn't last long.

Davide only watched the two smooch for a moment as Magoroku was timely to break it. He couldn't help but feel kinda left out. 

Davide lifted his upper frame, turning toward Magoroku. The tan-haired’s back was against Davide. The taller teen took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Magoroku's waist, bringing the tan-haired closer to him before he lazily rested his hand on Magoroku's shoulder. 

Magoroku felt something wrapping around him, drawing his body backward until he felt his back come into contact with Davide. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Davide's hair, making contact with Magoroku's cheek, tickling him. This caused his muscles to tense and tighten by the action. 

Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation arose, rushing to his cheeks, his cheeks stained with a crimson. 

Sophia stares for a moment watching it, she took this time to lean in, placing one of her tiny pale hands on his chest, her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. Still, her expression was vacant, she was still stoic as always. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. 

Magoroku’s cheeks were getting hotter by the moment, his whole face and ears were crimson, a deep red. Magoroku was flustered, blushing like crazy. His arms and hands, resting in front of him, unsure, hesitantly, placing one of them behind Sophia’s back, holding her awkwardly. His other hand sliding down to Davide’s arms, tenderly, resting his hand on his arm.

After a few moments, Magoroku leisurely calms down, feeling more comfortable as they stayed like that. It was rare for them to all get moments like this together, cuddling or just holding each other like this. After all, with Darkness Valentine and Sophia and Magoroku's student council duties time like this was rare. 

Magoroku would like for his fondness over Davide and Sophia to be known. They were both his, a hand for Sophia and a hand for Davide. Let the world know that he was in love with two. Still, this eternity didn't leave him entirely befuddled. Far from it, actually. 

The trio stayed like this without speaking, enjoying the limited time they had. They all knew this wasn't going to last. Hearing the wind and trees rustling. It was becoming increasingly cold out as he felt the cold air, touching his skin. Sophia and Davide kept him feeling warm. 

The three didn't need to say anything. Nothing needed to be said, the moment was already delightful. 

_'The world should know…'_

Loving more than one person isn't invalid, liking the same and even multiple genders. 

"I think we should come out about our relationship!"

"Bad idea, Magoroku-chan."

"Why is a Bad Idea?" 

"Because…" Davide was quick to swivel his head to the side, refusing to gaze up at the two, as if in guilt for what he was going to say next, "My dad doesn't like gays, I doubt he'll ever approve of this either. I don't really know what he'll do if he finds out…" Davide voiced dimed and lowered to nothing. As he couldn't bring himself to confess and say something else.

Davide knew his father better than anyone. He knew that his father was capable of potentially killing someone and that's the last thing Davide wanted. He didn't want his father going after Magoroku or even, Sophia. His father could hurt him to his heart's contents but Davide won't let his poor excuse of a father hurt his significant others. 

Magoroku's lips dipped down in a saddened frown by this. _'Poor Davide.'_ The tan-haired had no idea Davide had such awful parents like that.

"My mother and father wouldn't endorse this." 

Magoroku and Davide both turn to look at the female who spoke.

Magoroku parted his lips, his mouth agape. 

"What's your reasoning? Are they homophobia too?" Questioned Davide. 

Sophia's eyes closed as she shook her head no in response. 

"My parents are strict. They wouldn't approve of you two." 

…

The three grew quiet. An awkward silence. The night was only growing darker and colder. How Magoroku would love to be at home right now snuggle up between his pillows and blankets with Sophia and Davide. 

"Fuck them…" Muttering Davide. He was the first to break the silence. "It really doesn't matter what they think about us, it doesn't matter if the whole world doesn't know either. They can all fuck off and eat shit." 

"You seem to care a lot about what your father thinks." Sophia was the one to speak. 

Davide only sneered at Sophia's words. "I don't care what my father does to me, I'm used to his abuse by now, but I don't want my father to hurt you guys too… I couldn't live with myself if he…" 

He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. He already had a feeling the two knew very well what he was going to say. No need to be a broken record player. He knew Magoroku and Sophia weren't idiots.

It was too cold for this. And it was only getting colder. Even with Davide's and Sophia's warmth, he was still so cold. He didn't even have a jacket to put on and the only thing that kept him warm, besides Sophia and Davide, was this dark blue vest but it wasn't doing much. 

"I hate to be the one to want to stop this but it's getting really cold and dark out. Let's go home."

They all agreed it would be to deal with this back at their home. So they all got up and claim back to the railing jumping over it. 

Sophia also had given Davide the bags filled with candy and now Davide was holding the side treat.

Davide and Sophia were ahead of Magoroku. As Magoroku gazes upon the two from behind. Of course, this wasn't Valentine's Day was ideal but it was relaxation.

Davide pulled out a chocolate bar from one of the bags, lazily heaving the item to the side, towards Sophia, "Have it."

She swiftly whirled her head to the side, watching him, "What?" The white-haired girl was blunt.

"You can have my chocolate bar! You paid for it…"

"You're giving me one of your chocolates?" 

"Just take it! Besties, it's Valentine's, I think you're supposed to give your girlfriend?"

_'That's new.'_

"You see me as a girlfriend?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

Sophia only stares gripped the bar, Davide let out of it as Sophia took it. Her bright blue stare at the candy.

He couldn't help but let a smile leak through his lips. He couldn't help it, he loves the two with all of his heart. Seeing them interact like this was so surreal but it was also super cute and nice. 

_'I wouldn't mind doing this again.’_

Davide's head turned to the side, finding that Magoroku happened to be far from the two. "Hurry up, Magoroku-chan! You don't want us to leave you here, do you!?"

Magoroku flinched and blinked, not realizing he was so far behind. He was probably too lost in his thoughts. He promptly ran towards the two teens, going in between them. His lips curl up to a sheepish smile. 

A few minutes of walking, they finally made it.

Davide dug into his pockets, pulling out the key, he lazily lifted his hand towards the door, plopping the key in the keyhole. The door clicked, informing them the door was unlocked. Davide pushed the door open and all of them entered their shared cabin. 

The three teens took their shoes off nicely piled them to the side. Magoroku made sure the shoes were neatly off on the side. He didn't want to fail again from Sophia and Davide placing their shoes anywhere they wanted near the front door. 

Davide plopped the bags of candy seated the bags on the red fabric sofa. 

Magoroku stares down at his stains, frowning. He promptly walked out of the front and living room, making his way down the long hall, the end of the said hall had led him to their shared room. Opening the door to the room, he entered the threshold. He wasted no time going straight forward to his side of the closet. His eyes scanned the clothes until he picked out a new set, a white collared top, and purple dress pants. 

He would've liked to wear his pajamas but he felt it wasn't time to go to bed yet, after all, he didn't have anything to eat for dinner yet. And he had a feeling the night was going to be a long one too.

He quickly took off his stained clothes and redressed with the new clothes he had. The stain clothes neatly folded on his side of the bed. Of course, dirty or not, he always made sure his things were neat. He carefully took hold of the clothes from the bed, holding them.

He turned around only to find the white girl was behind him, staring at him. Magoroku eyes widened, flinching, nearly dripping his dirty clothes from his hands, "Ah! Sophia!?" 

She only stared at him, seemingly unfazed. Her lips ever parted, she never spoke.

"Don't do that! You nearly scared him to death!" 

She slightly lowered her head, "Do you need me to wash these?" Was all that she said, ignoring his shout. 

Magoroku blinked, "Oh, um, y-yes!" He hoisted his clothes, reaching towards the female, "Please do, thank you, dear!" 

Without another word, she gripped her hands on his clothes, She grasps at the sides of his clothes Once the tan-haired felt Sophia had a firm grip he let go. And Sophia was now holding them. 

"Magoroku-chan! Sophia!" Davide shouted for the other two teens from the different room but Magoroku wasn't completely sure which room davide was calling from. 

"I wonder why Davide is calling for us?" 

Magoroku stepped to the side, awkwardly strolling past Sophia, Without a word. He seemingly seems inquisitive as to why Davide had called them. His dark blue eyes show a hint of interest. The white-haired whirl around and started to make her way out of the room. Sophia promptly followed Magoroku down the halls. 

"Tell Davide I'll be there soon."

"Huh? Where are you going?" 

Sophia narrowed her eyes at the tan-haired, "To wash your clothes."

Magoroku eyes widened before he lifted his hand up to the back of his head, rubbing the back of his head, nervously, "Oh! R-right! My bad!"

Sophia had turned to go walk in a direction. Magoroku had let her be and continued on the path he was on.

Magoroku made his way out to the living room, Davide wasn't there. Odd, Davide was always In the living room, Lazily resting on the divan watching the television. 

_'He must have called me from a different room.'_

Magoroku stood there for a moment deep in thought. Thinking of where Davide was. 

The smell of food halted his focus. Was Davide in the kitchen? Was he cooking? The smell was so favorable. Magoroku swerves his feet and strode towards the door of the kitchen. The smell only grew, the aroma only made Magoroku hungry. 

Magoroku places his hand on the railing of the threshold. Leaning in, getting a little peek inside in the room.

What he saw shocked him, Davide at the slove, cooking something Magoroku couldn't exactly tell in a pan. As Davide was humming to himself. Seemingly enjoying his task. The tan-haired was fascinated by this. Davide wouldn't have been the last person Magoroku expected to be good at cooking. 

Davide froze, he felt as if someone was watching. Sophia and Magoroku should've been here by now, he did call them, didn't he? 

Davide turned slightly to the side, a pan in his hand and cooking took in the other. Davide's lips curl in a smile. 

"Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!"

Magoroku blinked and flinched, finding that Davide had stopped for a moment, staring at him. The tan-haired straightens himself up and awkwardly stepped inside the threshold. 

Davide took note that it was only Magoroku. Odd.

"Where's Sophia?"

"Oh, her! She is washing my clothes right now, but she said that she will be here soon."

Davide said nothing and turned back, his focus went back to his pan of food. His black eyes glued on the pot. 

Magoroku frowns, his expression altered to that of concern, "Is something wrong, Davide?" 

Davide shook his head no, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Magoroku wanted to speak but his gut told him not to. Besides, Davide will tell him when he's ready. No need to force Davide.

A few minutes had passed, Davide cooking and Magoroku only watching. The tan-haired was still so astonished. Davide went around the kitchen a few times, getting supplies that were needed. Magoroku had asked a multiple occasion but Davide had turned them down. It seems like.

"What are you two doing?" The voice of another spoke in the room.

Magoroku jumped, as panicked seeing Sophia was right next to him, "Ah, h-how did you get here!? And stop doing that!"

Davide chuckles at this. 

Sophia turns her head to look at Magoroku, "I got the stains out of your clothing." 

Magoroku smiles at Sophia, "Oh? Thank you, Sophia!"

Sophia said nothing in response. As always. 

"Well, Ice Queen. You missed the fun but the food is ready~!" Davide

Davide was just about done preparing his food and setting the food on the plates. "Eat up!" 

Sophia and Magoroku gazes landed on the two plates that were set out neatly on the table. Only two plates. Magoroku took note of this. 

"Why are there two plates, Davide? You're not going to eat?” Magoroku expression was that of concern. Was this some sort of prank? It had to be, no way Davide would only cook for Magoroku and Sophia, not himself. Something was up and Magoroku thought of the worse.

“Nah, I’m not hungry. I’ll eat later.”

Sophia and Magoroku continue to stare down at the plates in front of them for a moment.

"You try it first." Sophia must’ve been skeptical of this as well. Possibly knowing it could’ve been a prank, she didn’t want to be the one to get prank. And humiliated. 

Magoroku was reluctant for a moment, his fort negligibly shaking, he was a bit scared about how the food was going to take. He was ready to puke if he needed it. It had a weird feeling. He shut his eyes lids tightly waiting for the awful taste...

Magoroku's face lit up, his eyes re-open and widened from shock. It was better than he’d imagined it would be. "This is really good, Davide!" 

Sophia was shocked to hear that coming from Davide but did her best not to show it.

"How did you learn how to cook so well, Davide?"

"I taught myself how to cook." 

Sophia looked down at her plate of food before she picked up her fort, stabbing at the piece of food, raised her fort towards her, her lips parting, she plopped her food. She immediately tasted the flavor. 

The two teens continue to take small bites of the food. 

Davide suddenly burst out into laughter, catching both Sophia and Magoroku. “You should’ve seen the looks on your faces!” 

Sophia narrowed her eyes being annoyed by this. Magoroku watched as Sophia made her way around the table and towards Davide. She wanted him to shut up and not stop making fun of her.

The brown-yellow-haired teen was too busy laughing up a storm to take note of her. She lifted her hand, gripping to his collar, she pulled him down to her eye level. Her lips roughly meant his stopping all of his laughter. Davide felt the touch and froze, eyes widened. He wasn’t sure if he should kiss back. 

The kiss didn’t last long as Sophia broke it soon after, By now Davide was already far out of breath, from laughing so hard and from Sophia. He tried his best to regain it. 

Sophia’s expression still was laced with annoyance, “Shut up! I’m trying to eat.” Her voice was stern. 

And with that Sophia closed her eyes and Sophia, swaying as she made her way back to her previous location without another word. No one said another word.

Davide had no idea what else to do so he turned around, his back facing the two teens. _'I can't believe that just happened.'_ Davide wanted to brush that off, so he started to clean the pans and place everything back where it was. Cleaning the kitchen from his mess. Normally he didn’t like to clean or put things back but today, he was feeling generous. 

Magoroku was stunned by the moment between the two. Sophia was in front of her plate of half-eaten food her bright blue eyes opened, Sophia turned to look at Magoroku, causing their different shade of blue eyes to meet. Magoroku flinched, breaking the contact and eye locked almost quickly. He went back to eating.

A few minutes of silence, eating Davide’s food. Magoroku didn’t bother to voice his opinions. Sophia and Magoroku finished eating the food from off their plates, Sophia wiped her mouth using her white fabric napkin. Setting her napkin back on the table she grabbed the hold of both the plates. Heaving the two plates up and made her way towards the sink, She set one of the plates down, putting her hand on the mental sliver handlebar to the skin, before Washing the plates off. 

Once she was finished with this task her bright blue eyes scanned the room, studying every corner closely, seeing if there were any blemishes or messes that she needed to clean but nothing. No errors, not noticeable messes she had to clean, it was void. 

_‘Did Davide really clean and put everything back?’_

Magoroku and Sophia were always the ones who had to pick up Davide’s messes, with his tendencies. But Davide cleaning up his own messes was rare. Unlike him. Most of the time. 

_‘Is he improving?’_ Getting better, finally learning for the better. Or was he always like this?

Sophia mouth agape as she stares, her head turned, eyes travel to meet with Davide and Magoroku, watching the two closely. Studying their features. 

Fasten her lips together, trying to shake those thoughts away. She didn’t really care, did she? She shouldn’t care about Davide. Not now nor ever. 

_‘Am I overthinking this?’_

She watched a Davide wrapped his arm around Magoroku's shoulder, "So, Magoroku-Chan, whose cooking is better, me or Sophia's, hm?" 

Sophia heard this, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in knowing Magoroku’s choice.

Magoroku's muscles tense by Davide's action, "Oh?" 

Magoroku eyes travel nervous to Davide and Sophia. As the two teens waited with anticipation by the tan-haired’s response and choice.

Both teens staring at him. Magoroku’s voice was caught in his throat; he was afraid if he would say one name he might get some sort of bad luck on his side. A hard choice.

"Um, I really like both of your cooking. I can't choose. I envy you guys."

Davide and Sophia share gazes as if they were thinking and feeling the same thing.

"You're feeling envy!?" 

For someone who was egotistical, him, telling someone that he was essentially envious was out of his character. It was shocking, to say the least. They never thought Magoroku out of all ppl would freely admit to that but he did.

Magoroku gulped, "Y-yes," he fumbled with his hand as he parted his lips once more giving reasoning, "Please teach me!" 

"You're too clumsy, you’d wreck the kitchen in seconds,” Sophia was the one who spoke. Knowingly crushing Magoroku’s dreams but not as she cares.

"He’ll probably set the kitchen on fire too.” Davide joined, laughing lightly.

“He needs a babysitter just for cooking.”

“Luckily he has us!”

Magoroku couldn’t believe it, Davide and even Sophia, was ganged up just to pick on and tease him. "Both of you, stop making fun of me!" 

“Relax, we are only messing with you~!” sticking out his tongue, raising his hand up, Davide had a peace sign up. 

"What do you want us to do now?"

Magoroku blinked, lost in his thoughts as Sophia asked that question. "Oh, I know just the thing," The tan-haired's expression lit up, pointed his index finger up towards air, "Let's all cuddle together on the couch with a lot of blankets and eat chocolate!"

* * *

## Repulsion Nightmares

> _Magoroku found himself unable to sleep at night anymore from his constant nightmares. The loud rain and thunder only made it worst. The fear and trauma, the memories of the past rushing back to him. His thoughts were a mess._

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only known light source was coming from their window, revealing outside of their house, which was still covered with a light see-through blue curtain. 

The room was void of any known sound besides Sophia's breathing. Her breath was music playing in his ears, in a balanced paced rhythm. It kept him sane from the darkness and lack of sleep. The sound made him feel less alone. 

Magoroku couldn’t sleep—he found himself unable to do such a task. His dark blue eyes partly open— his eyelids drooping. He was exhausted but forced himself to stay awake, at all costs. He refused to close his eyes and rest. Even if he was weary. No matter how much he truly wanted too. He preferred a calming rest but the nightmares that he dreamt kept him awake. The events in his dreams felt so real. 

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her. Sophia Sakharov. Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him. 

He had the urge to toss and turn on the bed, just to shift himself on their comfy bed. The soft fabric was relaxing but he didn't find any comfort on the bed anymore, at least. However, he was unable to do so as the white-haired restricted his movement on their shared bed. 

The female was cuddled up against him, her arms wrapped around him—holding him close to her chest in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all. 

It wasn't that weird or out of place for Magoroku to be under her grasp. They did this pretty often. His head under her chin, near her chest and lower half of her face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling her smoothing skin.

He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In her soft and sleepy embrace. 

Feeling her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it. 

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers. 

**_Tap. Tap. Tap_**.

Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping sounds coming from outside. 

The hard cold rain as it was pouring down on the outside was keeping him awake. Overhearing the rain, only made him refuse his sleep even more so than before. The noise from the outside didn't sound like music playing in his ears. It wasn't a good sound he wanted to hear late at night.

 **_Bang_**.

Rumbles and cracks were all that he could hear next, vastly thunderous. 

Flinching in his position before shivering at the abrupt disturbance. Feeling the chills running down his spine. Causing him to alter into panic mode. His heart was racing, hearing the deafening beats in his ears. The pace in his breath quickens. Uneven breathing. His teeth bit down on his bottom lips. 

The constant flashbacks, the nightmares at night. Sophia sleeping through them like nothing was happening. He didn't dare to bring up his dreams with her. He didn't exactly know how to bring the topic of his nightmares up or when it was a good time for conservation.

His thoughts roam, scattered even. Reminiscing what had happened all of those years ago. The pain had happened long ago but the mental scars still remain, even to this day. It was still vastly haunting him.

The corner of his bright blue eyes started to water for a moment before something wet was evidently dripping down his cheeks. It was burning, scorching and fresh. The hot sensation. Tears streamed down his face and cheeks. His nose was running, causing him to keep sniffling.

The constant zapping and threats made by his previous master. The continuous failures he faced, even if they weren't from him. Only made him quiver, terrified of yet another failure.

 **_No one was there to save you._ **

Well, Sophia was there but she always protected herself, shielding herself inside that little light blue colored bubble. Of course, he did cling on her and held her shoulders and arm when he was afraid of getting zapped, in hopes that she would shield him also. 

In a way, he did feel _safe_ when she was near him. She had so much power, a power he didn't have for himself. Even if he desired that for himself, he was glad that Sophia was getting sleep. Often she didn't get any sleep most of the night as she was the one to stay up late and watch him.

And Gallows only was there, mocking him for being a coward but, can you blame Magoroku for being one? He was constantly zapped, and being zapped was painful; immensely painful. The pain became overbearing at times. Much for him to actually handle. 

_What if it was supposed to be this way?_

Was he meant to suffer all of his life? Being alone, having no one there to be with him.

Sophia was there, right? She was here with him. Shouldn't that be enough for him? They were even snuggling on the bed they happened to share together. 

Why didn't it feel like it was enough? Was he unhappy? Miserable with this path he had chosen? 

"No!" 

An audible shout in the room could be heard, voicing the only positive answer to the questions dwelling inside his head. 

A familiar voice ringing through her ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking her out of her sleepy state. Arose from her deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of her consciousness by now, she was becoming more self-aware. 

The tan-haired took note of this, watching the female as she was aroused. This only made him panic more than before, disquiet. Knowing that Sophia could night as well murder him now for daring to even mess with her sleep, disturbing her in such a way as he did. She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances.

She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and white hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame. Holding her boyfriend in her arms, in her grasp. The feeling of his body heat and warmth. The touch of his ever so soft tan hair making contact with her skin. 

Being rather comfortable for her in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot. 

She only has a few hours left before she wakes up and starts her day. Just a few more hours of staying here. She prefers to stay and possibly stare up at the ceiling. Or maybe even play with Magoroku's hair? Watching him sleep soundly in her clasp. 

But something was off here. She felt vibrations on the bed. Soft whimpering, sniffling. The heavy breathing ringing in her ears, telling her that something was indeed wrong.

Her bright blue eyes shifted down towards the tan-haired in her arms. Scrutinizing his frame, letting her eyes focus in the dark, Beneath her. She could definitely tell something was disturbing him.

"Shido?"

Her body was close but he felt she was so distant from him. Her voice felt vastly distant. 

_'W-Why does she feel so far out of reach!?'_

He wanted to respond to let her know. Tell her that he was fine and was sorry for waking her up. But that was an evident lie. He wasn't alright. And she probably saw past that. She wasn't a fool. And he wasn't that low enough to pull that on her. Still, the words were caught in his throat, leaving him unable to speak. 

He couldn't control himself very well, letting the salty tears fall down his cheeks to his clothes. The strands of his short tan hair stuck to his skin. He didn't bother to shift his hands to his face and let go of Sophia's wrist and hand. 

_'Wh-why can't I speak!?'_

**_A failure_**.

Was the answer that simple? Was he really that big of a failure? Only clinging to the things that made his position seem higher than it actually was? If so, was Sophia really one of those? 

"Shido." 

He heard his name repeating from her lips. Her voice raised, sternly but also gentle. She sounded so… concerned. worried even. Like something was transpiring. It felt peculiar to hear such a tone from her. Not once, even if in their moments of dating, had he had such a worrying tone of voice from her. 

_'Was she really that worried about me?'_ Or what that just his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't sleep for a while so he couldn't be surprised if he was just seeing things. Sophia surely couldn't be that worried. It would be out of her character to do so, correct? At least, Magoroku presumed that. Was she even annoyed at him?

Still, no response left his lips. He didn't bother. If only he could find the words. But he didn't. _Odd._ Magoroku was always so vocal and responsive. She was usually the one who was unresponsive, not him. A feeling of worry washed over her as she eyed her partner in crime. 

Not letting that worry sensation seeping through her void expression, under the cracks. 

Her fingers from under his head started stirring, playing with his strands, lacing through her fingers, to act as some form of comfort for him. Magoroku felt this sudden movement but he didn't flinch or move away from her. 

She pulled her other arm away from Magoroku, causing him to let go, feeling her hand move away from his grasp. Their fingers untangle. 

' _N-no! Don't let go, S-Sophia!'_

His mind was screaming at him. He wasn't fond of that move. Apprehension was all that he felt. He loathed the fact that he felt so desperate. He couldn't be that imperative, right? 

Sophia placed her fingers on his cheeks, under his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Feeling her sudden touch, feeling the rush of blood on his cheeks, suddenly. Her touch was soft, tender. Filled with unsay care. He wasn't expecting such tenderness from her. 

" _S-Sophia_!?" Sniffling, shakily, he had breathed out her name from his lips. Gaining only enough will-power to do so. His voice was raspy, sore from his sobbing. His eyes were string, crusty, they felt heavy. But still kept his focus, he forced himself to stay focused on the female next to him.

Sophia didn't respond for a moment, her lips never parted. The room was filled with silence. The male had forced himself to gaze up at her, the silence taking over. His vision was blurry from his teary eyes, glistening but he managed to make out an outline of her face and her bright blue eyes. 

The white-haired shifted herself and Magoroku. Using her body strength, hoisting their bodies up to a sitting position on the bed.

The tan-haired made no attempt to stop her or protest, letting her do as she pleased. Her hand travels towards the lamp on their nightstand, her fingers taking hold of the switch. The sudden click and flash a light. Sophia didn't flinch by the light she brought inside the room.

Magoroku winced by the sudden outburst of light glowing in the room. His dark blue eyes trying to adjust to the light that was currently brightening up the room.

With this, Sophia had got a good clear view of his frame. The male made no attempt or effort to actually move for the position or lay back down. His expression was lowered. She couldn't tell if the tan-haired was depressed on the inside or was tired plainly, due to his lack of sleep.

His hair was all over the place, sticking to the sides of his cheeks. His cheeks shining, wetness was being shown, stained with salty tears. His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His face was puffy, eyes and cheeks stained with a red-colored tint. 

The whiteness in his eyes was red. The bottom of his cheeks puffy red. His dark blue eyes lost that dark shine of confidence, almost as if it had shattered, broken. Maybe he was broken? 

_'Something's wrong.'_

He only sat there, his body trembling, unable to control himself very well. His dark blue eyes staring at her, helplessly, his eyes dilating. As if he was searching for answers. She could tell he'd dwindled. 

"You're a wreck." 

The female finally spoke to him, in a blunt manner, her voice ran inside the seemingly empty room. Her expression altered to that of pity and somewhat annoyance. She was certain though words would talk some sense in him or break his already broken pride. 

She knew the Magoroku she had known for most of her young pre-teen and teen years wouldn't let himself look like this. He was all about being perfect and being the best. He took great pride in his appearance. He always did. So much so that he would just take hours in the bathroom or in the mirror. Longer than any of the girls would take. 

"Huh?" 

Before the tan-haired was able to voice something out once more, if he could, Sophia veered her frame, her body new faced with the side, using her strength, hoisting herself up from their feet. The blankets and covers drifted off of her frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of her nightgown exposed for all to see. Her bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. 

The tan-haired easily became puzzled by her action as his thoughts wandered, pondering what the female was doing and why she got out of bed, "Wh-what are you doing, Sophia?" 

Ignoring her boyfriend's question as she was strolling towards the door, grabbing the door handle, turning the knob, she stepped outside of their shared bedroom. 

"Where are you going— wait, don't go, Sophia!?" 

The end of his lips dipped to a frown, almost being upset that she had left the room. Without a word. Watching her female finally leaving his array of vision.

His only thoughts grew, telling him that she didn't love or care for him at all. An awful feeling of dread and sorrow now coursing in his veins. A sentiment he disdained. 

A feeling of being alone, the only known noise was the drops of the pouring rain coming from the outside. 

**_She doesn't love you._ **

Magoroku shook that thought away from his mind, of course, Sophia loved him, right? Well, she hasn't announced "I love you" to him but she did show it. But it was vaguely displayed. 

Magoroku assumed that Sophia would rather physically act on her thoughts rather than voiced them. Besides, Sophia wasn't the person to say I love you to anyone. That would be weird and out of character for her to do so. 

**_If she_** **_did_ ** **_love you she wouldn't have left you here alone in the room, when you're in the desperate need of some comfort._ **

Once again, Magoroku shook that thought away from his grasp. That wasn't true. Surely she was busy doing something else. Important, maybe? She wouldn't have just left him alone again, not like this, would she? Not like this.

He heard the faint sound of footsteps, telling him that it was most likely his girlfriend, only pulled him out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes did their best to focus on the door, still, his line of vision blurred. Noticing the white-haired as she was coming in view. 

She entered the threshold, holding something between her hands and fingers. Her facial expression was empty, no emotions were showing. She made her way back towards the bed, getting back in their shared bed. She placed the item She was holding down on the soft surface on the bed, "Here." 

Magoroku parted his lips, agape as his dark blue eyes shifted towards the item, _'A box of tissues!?'_

It was a box of tissues...

Magoroku was stunned but then again he didn't think Sophia was going to do when she left him in the room. But the white-haired bringing back something that would help him like some tissues was unexpected.

He couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was caring enough to grab him a box of tissues. The end of his lips curves in a sheepishly but weak smile. Smiling was a harder task for him to accomplish right now but he couldn't help it, he _wanted_ to smile at her for her kindness. 

"Thank you, Sophia," His arms reached down for the tiny box in front of him, taking the ends of the first tissue, pulling it out the case. He graced the soft piece of paper towards his face, gently rubbing the soft piece of paper under his eyes. damping the piece. 

"You've been having nightmares again." 

Magoroku's mouth a gap, his lips parted, fluttering his eyes, being taken aback by the words of the female. 

He straightened himself up, lowering the soft tissue paper. His dark blue eyes gazing at her; glimmering with sudden shock by her words, "H-How did you know that!?" 

Narrowing her eyelids, telling him she was rather unpleased with him. "You have dark bags under your eyes. And you seem tired most of the time. Don't think I haven't noticed it." She was blunt, to the point.

"Oh…" his dark blue eyes shifted down on the bed, nervy, staring at the curtains, refusing to gaze towards the female in front of him. _'R-right…'_

It was about time she knew, anyways. The truth was about to get out eventually.

 **_Thud_**. 

A sudden roar of thunder. Her ears picked up the loud audible sound of thunder coming from the outside before hearing her boyfriend jumping before yelping in fear by the noise.

The male on the bed involuntarily flinched, "Ah!" Letting out a yelp at the sudden outburst of loud noise once more. Shaky but hastily, he whimpered and hunched himself over, placing his head on Sophia's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. His fingers digging in the folds of the fabric from the nightgown she was dawning. Holding the folds of his grasp. Biting his lips, still shivering over her touch. 

Sophia, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of such noise. In fact, she didn't mind it much but she could sense the fear of her boyfriend. 

The female let out a sigh, being slightly annoyed by him but made no attempt to push him off of her, leaving him to cling to her.

His head digging in her chest. His fingers digging in the fabric of her soft nightgown. She sat like this for a moment. Not bothering to move or to move him away from her. Her facial expression was devoid. 

Hearing his soft whimpering. His body trembled, "D-Don't! Don't… let me get zap, please Sophia!" His voice is strained, filled with utter fear, "Protect me from _him_!" Outbursting his fears of meeting him again and being forced to work with him, against his own free will. 

_'Him? He's talking about Ikazuchi.'_

She instantly knew what this was about, finding it quite obvious. His fear of thunder and the response he was giving as it was striking. His lack of sleep was causing the bag under his eyes. 

He was remembering about the past.

"You're overthinking about the past."

"Huh?" Magoroku halted for a moment, trying to understand the words that came out of her mouth. 

Hoisting her hand up, Gently placing her hand on Magoroku's back, rubbing it with a slight touch. She wasn't exactly fond of comforting nor had she comforted someone before. So it was awkward. And it wasn't like comforting someone was her strong suit because truthfully it wasn't. 

His muscles tensed up by her action, feeling her hand rubbing along his back. She never did this in the past, even if they have been together for a while. She had never comforted him like this before or even comforted him at all. Shortly he felt relaxed. Safe for a moment. Taking her comfort as he continues to hold her, not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Ikazuchi is long gone, Shido. He isn't going to come back. Relax." 

_'Ikazuchi!?'_ Even the mere whimpered of his name was giving him chills. A part of him really cares or shown to care about him but, the other part of him was scared of his power. A picture of his previous master flashed in his mind. That name was cursed. 

Her tone was soft, caring. Her voice sounded like a stern whisper filled with awkward comfort. As if she was saying sweet nothings in his ears. Feeling of electricity rushing down his back. Hearing the sudden words of comfort was relatively odd, out of place.

The white-haired wasn't the one to voice sweet nothings. That was his job, or at least, he thinks it's his job. 

"Do… do you really mean it, Sophia?" 

"Da."

Sophia didn't make any effort to remove or mock the tan-haired for holding him. She just sat there, holding him in her clutch. As she continued to dig her fingers in his soft hair and use her other hand to rub his back.

The two holding each other close together in a firm hold. His body was trembling even more so than before. 

Still, it felt odd for the female to be doing this for him, out of all people. Even if they were dating. 

_Why was she comforting him? Did she truly care? Or did she feel nothing? Why did Magoroku care so much that he craved for these questions to be answered?_

The questions plague his mind, repeating, like a broken record player. Every time he was growing warier to get a response. Impatient even.

Parting his lips, he gained enough courage to be able to speak, "Why are you doing this, Sophia?" 

Sophia froze by the question. _Why was she doing this?_ Her lips never parted and she never spoke. Was she unsure? Or uncaring to answer this question of his? Clearly, she did this using her own free will and not being ordered too. 

Using their body strength, she pushed them down on the soft bed. Magoroku grasps in shock as Sophia actually lay them down. Their shoulders made content the comforter of the bed. 

A thumb arose, noting that the box of tissues had got pushed off the bed, causing it to make a noise.

Still, not bothering to let go or break their contact with one another. Letting the box of tissues fall on their floor right next to their bed. The two took a mental note to pick up the box later. 

Shutting her eyelids, letting out a soft sigh, "Just get some sleep." 

"Will you protect me from my nightmares?" 

Sophia nodded, "Da." 

Magoroku felt like crying but, in a joyful way. Her slight hugging, if you can call it that, felt so warm and relaxing. Being assured that Sophia was going to be here, it was weird since she was the one who always walks away and leaves him. But she also comes back for him. 

For him, he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved at what was happening, currently. He felt secure, safe in her hold. 

"Thank you, Sophia, for everything you did here tonight."

* * *

## Shattered Parts Of The Past

After the course of events taking place during 100, Sophia realizes that she somehow developed feelings for the Student Council President. She timely rejects such feelings for him but something draws her back to Aibo.

Sophia was lost in her own train of thought, unsure about her own emotions. Ever since the events If working with Ikazuchi, her previous master—Sophia grew to respect him both as a human being and as a fighter. Strange. 

Why does she feel this way about Magoroku, someone who annoys her? But yet, here she was still working with him the idea of working with him felt right, too right. Even being here now felt like she was met to be here as if it was more than just a mission. She’s willing to put up with his attitude and wines. Almost too accustomed to it.

Her path was to work for others? Was this her faith? Of course, working alongside Kyouya, her Master had been nothing but only a blessing. Only doing as he told. Until Magoroku, she had been ordered to work with him— Listening to Magoroku— to his every word. Even occasionally responding to his questions when she felt it. Or ignore him when she doesn't want to talk to him. Really, it went both ways. 

Then he had ordered her to work with Magoroku once more. And her new Master, Ikazuchi. She was inundated. 

At first, Sophia wasn't fond of this— Working with Magoroku once more. The tan-haired annoyed her, greatly. At times. 

After the events, something about Magoroku made Sophia feel different inside. Did she grow to care for him over the course of events that had taken place with the Hundred demons and Omni Lords? Or had she always had feelings for him but didn't realize it? She had no idea how long she even had such feelings for him. It was all still so new to her.

Notably, he was a part of the reason why she came back. Not because her Master ordered her to do so it was because she wanted to come back here. 

As if, faith brought them together, somehow? But Sophia didn't believe in those petty tales

The room to the Student Council room was void of any known sound. The way she prefers it. She left was alone in the room. Magoroku had run off saying he had some important errands to run first. Not that she cares, either or not Magoroku left her alone. She needed the time to think alone anyway. Magoroku was only just a distraction anyway. 

Behind the scenes, he was hardworking. Always making sure everything was done, everything was in order. 

Was that why she liked him? (Or at least another factor?) Because he was hardworking?

_'Do I like that he's hardworking?'_

She was brisk to shake her head of that thought. She shouldn't even like Magoroku. Especially not in that way. It was wrong. But why did it feel so right?

A dismal sunset seeping from only a large window located in the room. Most of the students and club(s) members had already gone home and called it a day. Most teachers leaving by now 

It was rather late for the two to be here. But Sophia didn't have anything else to do, at least not important anyway. So she'll stay here.

She heard footsteps from outside the door. She veered her head to get a peek. From under the door, she saw a shadow; confiding that her assumption was indeed correct. That one eas, in fact, in front of the door on the outside. 

The dark blue corridor was now sliding open, breaking the silence she had from within the room. A familiar, tan-haired male was seen. Magoroku stepped inside, through the threshold. 

"Oh? Sophia!" He took immediate notice of her standing in the room.

The white-haired saw papers tightly grip around his hand. He strolled towards her, leaving only a few inches between them to breathe. "I have a task for you to do, Sophia!" 

But Sophia found herself struggling to do that simple task. Cursing herself but decides not to let the male know her feelings. "What is it?" A monotone response, a response anticipated from her. 

Magoroku hoisted his hands with the papers towards Sophia, "Can you shred these papers for me, Sophia?" Now, Sophia knew why he was placing the papers up towards her. 

"Da." Without any protest, Sophia nodded. Heaved one of her arms from out of her dark blue sweater. She grasps at the end sheet. Once the tan-haired felt Sophia had a firm grip he let go. Sophia didn’t want to spend any more time with this given task. She couldn’t breathe around him. She did as she was told. Simply not wanting to be near him any longer. She didn’t want to feel his body heat—his sharp breath touching her soft pale skin—or even touch him or let him near her. 

Her footsteps were quick, as quick as her heels could take her—Without it looking apparent—The sound of her heels kissing the floor brought some comfort to her. But she still felt watched. Watched by him. She felt his dark blue eyes were scanning her frame, studying her. Little by little. It was only a thought. Sophia didn’t really want to turn around to find out. If she did lock eyes with him, she would 

Taking out their only shredder in the room. Sophia had used the shredder before, plenty of times actually in the past for Magoroku. ‘Cause apparently Magoroku doesn’t like using the big tool himself. Maybe he was afraid of shredders? Knowing him it possibly was a reasoning or a slight factor for it, but why may that be?

She shook her thoughts away, this was no time to be thinking about that egotistical dork. She ignores her current conflicts and thoughts from her dark mind and took out the appliance for the corner of the room. Grabbing both sides of the item, while still being mindful of the sheets of paper located in her grip. 

Hoisted the box up to her abdomen—carrying the box-like tool to the couch—where she plopped it down on the coffee before she plopped herself on the dark blue sofa. Ready to begin her assigned task. She set the sheets down to the side of the shredder.

For the whole way of doing this, she hasn’t bothered looking back at Magoroku to see if he was (still) watching her every movement. 

She used her free tiny pale hand, heaving her fingers towards the top of the gliding her fingers across the surface board. Dusky. Sophia felt the dirt on the pawn of her fingers. The white-haired assumed the device probably hasn’t been used in a while. Pressing the button, turning it on. The noise was loud. She could almost see Magoroku flinching at the sudden sound in the room. 

_‘Does Magoroku not like the loud sound?’_

She shook her head once more. She needed to think about her current task, not him. 

She felt an abrupt twinge on her finger like something had just her pale skin. Pricking her fingertips up on the blades. It was unlike her to be so careless. Especially about her tasks and missions. So incompetent. Unlike her. 

The cut caused a hint of a burning sensation. The feeling had brought her back into reality, her thoughts from before faded in the deepest depths within her mind. She understood what just happened. What had happened to her finger.

But, sensibility, she didn't care much for a cut or the fact she was bleeding. In fact, she didn't mind. The feeling was probably better than what she felt inside. In her chest.

Magoroku was watching her from behind his desk. He took note of her action and without a second thought, he was going to aid her. "Sophia!" A familiar voice shouted in what seems to be out of fear—Panic—Worried. She heard panic footsteps dashing towards her spot on the couch before she knew it, Magoroku was right by her hand side. 

Sophia saw this shadowing looming over her frame, this caused her body to tense up. Not a common reaction for her. She felt the weight of the couch pull down on her right now, Magoroku was sitting beside. She felt her heart skip a beat. 

"Hold out your hand, Sophia."

Sophia wanted to let out a protest. But did not voice it. Instead, she did as she was told and held out her hand for Magoroku to look. 

"Yo-you're bleeding!?" 

"So? Everyone bleeds." Sophia brushed aside his worries and the fact that she had cut herself. Acting as if cutting herself was normal.

"So!? You know— nevermind. I'm taking you to the infirmary!" 

“I’m fine, Shido. I need to go back to my duties.” She was quick to respond. A blunt response. Ignoring her wounded fingertip. She was going to grab one of the papers on the desk. After all, how much can one petty cut stop her? 

“No, I can’t let you work under these conditions," Without another sentence—without another word being spoken—Magoroku grasps her wrist; pulling the female up from her seat in the dark blue sofa. 

The sudden movement and pull had caught the white-haired off guard for a moment. Maybe because she wasn't expecting that. She felt something coming from her insides flutter by his touch. Her mouth agape, lips parted from her shock. Her heart hopped a beat. 

Sophia didn't protest his pull or bother to push his grasp on her as he didn't let go. Instead, she let him hold her wrist. Harmless. 

Magoroku swayed, his black boots veering towards the direction towards the sliding blue door. Wasting no time, strolling towards the door. While being mindful of Sophia behind him. The only sound in the room was his boots and her heels echoing on the floor. Once Magoroku was at the door— hosting his hand up towards the bar— sliding the large blue open. Before the two walked out. 

Magoroku didn't bother to close the door. He didn't have the need too. After all, he'd doubt anyone was here. So there was no need to get worried. 

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them. 

"You don't need to hold my hand. I can walk fine on my own, Shido, " the White-haired finally spoke up, breaking the hush in the void halls. Her tone was filled with subtle resentment. 

"I know you can…" his voice was becoming hesitant— his voice lowered in volume before he raised it again, "You just seem out of it… I don't want you hitting a wall next." Voicing his worry for her safety.

The end of Sophia's lips dipped to a frown. Her bright blue eyes drooped. She was brisk to show her annoyance—Towards him—Towards his response. 

But they continue to stroll down the path. Sophia hasn't bothered to respond back to the teen male.

Magoroku fingers slipped from her wrist to her fingertips. Sophia blinked, eyes slightly widened at the sudden movement. As their fingers began to intertwine. Feeling the rubber of his fabric glove making contact with her slim pale fingers. 

The white-haired didn't seem to mind this. After all, no one was here to see her. Letting him do as she pleased. There wasn't a problem with it. 

Turning a corner down the hall, the door of the infirmary was coming into their few down the void hall. Using his free hand he slid the door open, walking side—Sophia followed his movements closely behind.

His movement was that of awkwardness as he let go— his gloved fingers untangle from her light grasp—she felt her hand was freed. Not being engulfed by the warmth 

He scrambles around the room. His dark blues wandering around the area, around them. Digging through a few drawers already—The tan-haired was becoming slightly annoyed by this. 

" _Ugh, where are the bandages? They should be here…_ " 

The female heard the frustrated mutter of the other teen. 

"It's in the first drawer."

"Huh?" Magoroku twirled his head around, to look at her. His month gap. Her hand pointed towards the drawer next to the tan-haired. 

Turning his head back to the desk. His eyes traveling to where her hand was pointed too, "Oh!?" Magoroku shut his eyes, laughing nervously, "T-Thanks!"

Closing her eyes she didn't give a reaction to his gratitude. Reminding quiet. Hearing the drawer open— things shuffling around— thinking it was Magoroku digging through the drawer she'd told him to look in. Soon enough, he swiftly turned towards Sophia— the roll in hand. Making his way towards her.

Hearing his Sophia reopened her bright eyes, immediately seeing his frame already close enough to her's

"I can bandage myself." The white-haired remarked a stern tone. Lifted her hand to talk the roll of white bandages from his hand—succeeding in doing so—causing Magoroku to let go. Now the item was resting in her hand.

Magoroku grasping on a roll once more, snatching the item. "It's best if I were to do it."

Sophia didn't want to argue about this with him, "Ugh, fine. Just hurry this up. I need to go back to my task before it becomes late."

Waving his hands casually—he spoke in the soft, lazy tone, "Okay, okay, I'll try to hurry this up." 

"Good."

"But first— let's sit down, it will be easier to bandage your room.

Magoroku gently took her hands, walking over to the bed and made Sophia settle down on the bed. Without protest, she let him do as he wishes. 

The two sat in silence, as Magoroku, wiped her small cut— making sure it wouldn't get infected—and any assessed blood. Before he wrapped a tiny small wound.

Sophia only gazes down at her hand, watching him approximately. 

He was brisk—but also gentle and cautious as he clean and bandaged her little cut 

"There. All banged up!" The end of his lips curls upwards in a soft, loving smile—looking please with himself on a good joy—a happy gaze—a glimmer of relief laced in his dark blue eyes. 

" _Thanks, I guess…_ " Muttered, The white-haired female — she wasn't exactly good at knowing how to thank others— especially for good deeds. Sophia got up and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Ah, Sophia… wait for me!" 

Magoroku followed. Following her out of the room—down the halls—until he caught up to her.

A few minutes of strolling back, Magoroku 

"Are you doing okay, Sophia?"

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her deep thinking by his concerning tone of voice, "I'm fine." Better response and improvement to her 'None of your business' response she was used to giving him. An improvement. 

"You say that but are you really sure?"

"Da."

"If you were doing fine as you claim you wouldn't have cut yourself. The Sophia I know wouldn't have got cut for not paying attention."

Sophia parted her lips to speak but nothing came. He’s right. She wasn't the one to easily. She froze in her path—footsteps coming to a complete stop. Shutting her lips together, instead, she veered her head to the side. Her eyes focusing on something else.

A few moments had passed. Magoroku was becoming increasingly worried by her behavior.

"Sophia?" 

His voice ran through her mind—a voice she came to respect as time passed—calling her name in a little, worrying tone. Feeling her heart speeding up—skipping a beat once more. She hated this feeling. Why did Magoroku have this effect on her? Why does she care? How can it go away?

Sophia turned her head to the other side—towards him. She awkwardly walked towards him, Magoroku on impact, walked backward. But Sophia was faster. Close enough to touch the rim of his green uniform. Before leaning in, She pecks her lips on his cheeks— holding her position, only for a few minutes before taking a step back.

Feeling her lips making contact with his cheek— Magoroku immediately became flustered— his muscles tensed—Heating rushing to his cheeks. A deep crimson tinged his cheeks—By the sudden touch—An abrupt kiss—Shocking Magoroku in his tracks.

Magoroku lifted his fingers, brushing his fingers along the area of where she'd kissed—Still in shock by the sudden peck by Sophia, no less! The white-haired—his vice—the stoic—the most beautiful girl he ever met in his life— the girl that happened to be more powerful than the whole buddy police as a whole—had kissed him on the cheeks! It felt like a dream—so surreal. If was happened to be dreaming this; he didn't want to wake up—never.

"D-D-Did you just…?"

She puffed her cheeks slightly—refusing to look up at him—she turned her frame towards the end of the hall, "Let's just get back to work." The kiss felt right—his soft cheeks on his lips—it felt... Nice. Her heels were the only sound coming from the void halls that belong in Aibo, kissing the floor beneath her. Today wasn't the day to confess her love, as much as she hated her feelings for him. She knew the layout of the halls so well—she knew the whole school so well—like it was a second home—no, it was a second home to her. And probably the same for Magoroku. She tried her best to hold back the crimson on her cheeks, the burning sensation —She didn't want to let him see her blush.

* * *

* * *

Love is complicated— with many layers— required love, pining, broken hearts— both the fluff and Angst. Not everything is a good ending— some people might never love you but others will— be really for all outcomes.

* * *

* * *

_Sophia didn't believe in fairy tales but she knew those feelings she had met something. It just felt too right for her—she hated it but her heart was telling her it was right— she needed to follow her heart like she always told—to herself—to others—even to Magoroku. It was her faith. Maybe it was her faith to end up with Magoroku Shido.  
_

_Even if she won't admit to how she felt—she'll show it subtlety.  
_

_Someday she'll tell him... but today wasn't the right time to do so._

* * *

## "I Don't Like The Way They Look At You": Only Gaze At Me

The door to his classroom opened, the tan-haired didn’t bother to pay attention to it nor to the person or people who were coming in and out. Instead, he was too focused on his work in front of him to care. 

“Magoroku Shido, you’re needed.”

His head perked up at the familiar voice. Sophia Sakharov. The tan-haired knew her voice so vividly. He finally stopped his math work. Straighten himself up from his chair, his head twirling to the side. 

His dark blue eyes hastily scanned his classmate. The males in her class were watching her. while being afraid of her they also loved her. Those looks. Looks from his fellow classmates when Sophia came to get him. The way would lust over her beauty. _Disgusting._ Sophia was his and his alone. 

His dark blues now meeting her bright blue gaze. She waiting for him, standing in the door. Books and paper in hand. Magoroku hastily packed his belongings up, strolling to the door up to her.

* * *

Magoroku fumbled, sitting down on the dark blue couch, next to Sophia. The white-haired in the hall did say that she needed Magoroku for some of the tasks she was currently dealing with. She would've done it all by herself as she would’ve liked too but Magoroku was needed.

The tan-haired student council president scrutiny the female, watching her closely as she was writing on the papers in front of her on the desk. 

“So… um, what did you need help with Sophia?”

Sophia flipped through the papers on the desk, pulling two papers from the stack, swiftly hosting them up in the air towards the male sitting next to her, “Here, take a look at this.”

“Hm?” Rasing eyebrow being rather skeptical if this, Magoroku took the papers from the corner. The white-haired let go of the paper letting the male take it out of her hand.

Sophia went back to work on the papers, her pen scribbling on the sheets.

His dark blue eyes focus on the papers, scanning the words on the first page; trying to read the words on the sheet. But surprisingly, this was a challenge for him. Odd. His mind kept picturing the teens in his class staring The looks from the classmates were eating at him. As his deepest fear of Sophia leaving him for one of them arose. 

His mind immediately pictured them with Sophia. Shutting his tightly. Notably, he started trembling in his spot. 

_‘Why am I suddenly shaking? What’s going on!? Am I angry!?’_

“So-Sophia?” Voicing her name, shakily. 

The white-haired didn’t bother to acknowledge his existence next to her. Her bright blue eyes glued to the paper in front of her. She probably was to focus on the paper and her task to care or hear his call. 

Knowing this possibly was the case, Magoroku leans in, gently placing the palm of his gloved hand on top of Sophia’s pale back of a hand. Knowing fully well Sophia would stop writing. While trying to calm himself down.

Sophia immediately stopped her student council task. Her pen slipped from her hand, the only noise filling the room was the pen dropping on the coffee table. 

She swiftly whirled her head to look at Magoroku. She didn’t make an effort to push him away from her. But that didn’t prevent her from showing her annoyance towards him. Her eyes negligibly narrowed at him. The corner of her lips dipped in a frown, slightly leering at him. For daring to stop her from completing her current writing task. 

“What are you—”

"I-I don't like the way they look at you, Sophia!” Magoroku was blunt, to the point. No reason to hide it anymore. She probably had her assumptions. 

Sophia was becoming more annoyed by him for interpreting her mid-sentence so abruptly like that.

“What?” was all that Sophia vocalized. A bitter tone. 

"Th-those looks, disgusting looks from my classmates! I hate it! The way they slobber at you! I'm the only one who should look at you like that! You belong to me and alone, Sophia!" The tan-haired has made sure he was pouring his heart out. Showing all of his emotions. 

Sophia only stared at him, no emotions seeping through her face. She couldn’t say she was surprised. “Are you jealous, Shido?”

Magoroku became shocked at her unexpected question but he’d promptly recovered, “Me being jealous!? Never! I have no need too! I’m perfect to ever be jealous over those poor excuses! You should know me better than that, Sophia.”

Sophia didn’t speak, only ignoring his statement altogether.

“Sophia! Don’t ignore me! I need to know if you would leave me for any of them!?”

Sophia let out a sigh, shutting her eyes, still being annoyed. As she was hoisting her hand to the top of her head, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers on her forehand. 

Magoroku's mouth was agape. He was now looking concerned for her, “Wh-what’s wrong, Sophia?”

Sophia moved her fingers tips away from her head, reopening her eyes to look at him, “If I told, I wouldn’t leave you for them? Would stop this nonsense already?”

“Y-yes! And it’s not nonsense!”

Sophia slipped her other hand, that the ten-haired hand in his light grasp, out from under him. Surprisingly, she gently clutching his hand that remains on the coffee table. He felt her hand touching his from under the white fabric of his glove. Her fingers and palm holding his fingers as she was now hoisting his hand up, raising her other hand. She uses her other free hand to take the end of Magoroku’s glove, pulling down the glove, revealing the back of his bare hand. Closing her bright blue eyes, she lowered herself, lightly pressing her lips on the back of his hand.

This caught the male off guard. Magoroku felt heat rushing to his cheeks, a burning sensation, by her sudden feeling of skin-contacting with the back of his hand. 

The peck only lasting for a few moments as Sophia parted her lips for his hand and straightening herself back up, letting go of his hand in the process.

Magoroku brought his hand closer to his body, holding the hand that Sophia kiss with his other and close to his chest. “Ah, did you just kiss my hand!?” He was still shocked, trying to process Sophia’s action.

The white-haired ignore his flustering. Using one of her hands, picking up her black ink pen that slipped from her grasp earlier. With her other free hand, she grasps the end of some papers. Before she hoisted the sheets up towards Magoroku. Before gently smacking him in the forehead, “Let’s finish our tasks now.” 

Magoroku flinched but eventually nodded in agreement, “Y-yes, good idea! Let's hurry this up.”

"Da."

* * *

## "Not Everything Is A Joke." Sophia's Annoyance

Annoyed. That was the only feeling Sophia felt for Davide right now. 

_'Why did I even come here?'_ The white-haired questions why she even bothered to meet Davide here. She couldn't just ignore his constant calls. Block his number on her phone already. Not even shown up.

She didn't even want to be seen with him in public. 

The two were sitting down on a white-colored wooden table out in front of an unfamiliar cafe.

“Oi, stop staring into space, Ice Queen!”

Sophia blinked for a moment. The sound of his voice had taken her out of her thoughts. 

The brown-yellow-haired teen was sitting lazily in front of her from across the table. His one of his legs hunch over on the small table. His bottom leg and foot took up most of the space on the table but Sophia didn't mind that. In fact, it was the least of her worries. 

Davide looks casual, almost too casual.

"Why the hell do you stare in space all the time?"

Sophia narrowed her eyes at this question. The end of her lips dipped down in a frown. Clearly showing her annoyance towards him.

"That's none of your business."

"Don't get cocky, сука."

"What did you say?" Her voice grew hostile. A bitter tone. 

He knew how to push her buttons. It was evident. 

The way he knew how to get under her skin. 

The end of his lips curled up to an entertained smirk, parting his lips to only stick out his large tongue. 

He was messing with her emotions. Disarraying. Isn't he? She wondered how she even fell in love with him.

Yes, Sophia Sakharov was in love with Davide Yamazaki. And yes, she dislikes everything about it. He detested those feelings. She hid them. 

Was she so heartless as she claims? Did she really have a heart for someone else?

Those feelings are foreign to her.

In the beginning, Sophia didn’t really pay any mind to him. Being in Disaster he was just another pawn to her Master’s plan. But he always shows up. Always working on the same side as her. Was it faith? Were they meant to be? 

Every time Davide was around her. Why did Sophia no take note of this feeling beforehand? Or maybe she always had these feelings but never acknowledge them.

Why did she like him? Like him in his way? She didn't understand.

Davide began to chuckle.

"Not everything is a joke." Finally spoke up once more.

His laughter died down as he heard her voice through the noise of his chuckles. Davide's entertain glance alters to confusion by her words, "Huh?" 

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><   
  
MagoSoph

> _Magoroku was just too good at buddyfighting._
> 
> _Talking place around season one during the start of the ABC Cup._

Sophia was watching in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that. 

Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway. 

Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master, Kyouya. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku. 

The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time.

Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant.

Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two.

“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!” 

Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter. 

“They are complete jokes too this game!”

"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her silent composer and finally spoke up. 

The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?” 

Sophia also stopped in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Knowing every outcome will be the lead to certain victory.” 

“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?” 

Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”

Closing his eyes, placing both of his hands on his waist. “Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”

Sophia decided to ignore his confident speech and started to further up ahead down the hall. The only sound was her heels kissing the floor.  
  
Magoroku's voiced dimmed as he had the sound of heels, "huh?" the tan-haired gaze around to find his vice, only to find her a few feet up the hallway. His eyes expanded, he heaved his arm up, "Wait for me, Sophia!"

* * *

## Awkward First Dates

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Sophia! Maybe I could learn more about her!?" 

After all of this time of pleading Sophia to go out with him, she finally gave in to him. A lot of failed attempts lead to at least one good one. 

If he was ethical, he knows nothing about Sophia. Like her favorites and what she hated. Her home life and family. Her fears. Why she acted the way does.

Her character was so filled with mystery and secrets. That he wanted to unearth those mysteries. Discover her.

Magoroku had made sure he was completely done with his assignments for his classes. He had made sure to cleanse and bathe. He'd made sure his clothes were ready and not tinted in any way. 

He was well prepared for this date. After all, it was not just a simple date with a girl, no, it was a date with Sophia Sakharov. She was unlike any girl at Aibo. Unlike any girl, he knew of. She was unique, in a good way. And that was one of the many reasons he loves her.

He wasn't too big on fancy clothes and suits. It was fancy but also simple. He wore a basic vest and white shirt, accommodating a black suits pants. He also decided to dawn his white gloves.

Now, he was faced with his mirror. All that was left was to comb his hair once again. Magoroku's gaze landed on his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself and combing his ever so soft hair. 

He had to make himself look good. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Once felt like he was good enough he slumped his arm and gently plopped the comb on his table. 

He felt as if something was missing. Something important. His dark blue eyes now gazing down at this desk, scanning the area. studying at all of the items on the desk in front of him. There wasn't much on the table, his core and darkcore cases filled with two different decks resting on at the corner. His comb was where in plopped it down at, in the middle. One of his many clone bottles.

Clone?

Then it clicks, the thought hit him like a wave.

"Oh, I need to smell nice!" 

He had wasted no time gripping the bottle and pressing down, to spray the contents around his frame.

The scent was vanilla, his favorite type of fragrance.

"huh, I wonder... does Sophia like vanilla?" He started to wonder, his mind began to ponder.

Did Sophia even clone? If so, what is her favorite scene? Would she care? Would she notice?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts plaguing his mind. Before he promptly set his clone bottle back onto the desk. His dark blue eyes hosting up to see this reflection once more. 

“Okay, Magoroku, you can do this!” At least he had thought so, as he was fixing himself in the mirror. He had, no needed to dress as nice as he could for her, Sophia! Magoroku’s dark blue eyes scanned his mirror, tracing for any signs of blemishes in his appearance but there weren’t any. At least, not any he could’ve easily notice. 

" _What if I'm not good looking enough for her_?" 

His lips dipped into a frown at this sudden thought.

Sophia was a goddess, had power. Had students at their feet; she was praised but also fear.

It's funny, someone so egotistical as him, (someone who had self-esteem issues) truly cares so much about the judgment of others. But not others, only Sophia. Her opinions matter to him, no matter how much it'd hurt. He wanted, no needed to perfect just for her. He wanted to prove to her how perfect he was. Sophia has to see his greatness. But what if he wasn’t great!? 

_‘What if Sophia left me…’_

He shook his head. There was no time to think of such thoughts. Not now anyway. 

"Gesha-Gesha." 

One of the cards in his deck's darkcore case shined brightly in a light shade of yellow. The bright and light cover filling up the area in his room, noticeable blinding him in the progress. The tan-haired heard a burst of unanticipated but customary laughter filled the room he was located in. 

The male blinks, being snatched out of his deep thoughts by the accustomed mocking laughs now filling his room.

As on cue his buddy instantly came out of his card in his small form. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male. Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form, leering over Magoroku's frame. 

"What's wrong, geh, Magoroku," cackled Gallows wryly, "afraid of Sophia leaving you after a year of being with her, geh, I'm sure she's irritated by you, even more," Mocking tone is what Magoroku thought, evidently getting under his partner's skin while also enjoying doing so.

Gallows always knew the right buttons to push. And Magoroku despised it. But the tan-haired knew that his buddy wasn't correct in that assumption. At least not yet anyway. And he hopes it was only just a fake assumption.

His glistening dark blue eyes averted their attention towards his partner, showing an indication of dismay, "Nonsense, Gallows. Sophia would never leave me! I'm just too good for her not to leave."

Egotistical.

_‘She wouldn’t leave me… right!?’_

For Kyouya? Rouga? Gremlin? Or maybe Davide? No, that would be insane! Wouldn’t it!? Sophia was faithful! Very loyal, and that was one of the reasons he likes her. 

“Wait— why do I care!? I, Magoroku Shido, am better than any of those poor excuses they call males!” 

Gallows only mocked him but abruptly retreated back into his card form, leaving no indication of coming back out of his core case.

" _Weird…_ "

“Well, are you going to stand there and gaze at your mirror all day?”

Magoroku flinched at the new noise coming inside his room. From the corner of his mirror, he took note of the female standing in his doorway but he didn’t a good as he hastily turned around, “Ah, S-Sophia!? Wh-What are you doing here so soon!?”

Did Gallows know Sophia was here? Was that why he hid and went shifted to his card form so rapidly? Perhaps so.

Her expression was emotionless, her bright blue eyes resting on his frame. She stayed silent. 

An awkward silence.

"So… how long have you been standing there!?"

"For some time." 

_'That's me she probably heard my conservation with Gallows'_ Magoroku now felt embarrassed.

As she stood there, he had gotten a better view of her. She wasn’t wearing her usual formal light blue dress or even her dark blue jacket. She was wearing a long blue, a white scarf to accompany the light blue dress.

Magoroku found it a bit odd to see Sophia wearing something that wasn’t her formal clothes. 

"But that's not important right now. Come along." She didn't sound bothered or annoyed, seem to notice his fearful state. Or maybe she did notice but didn't bother addressing it, nor doesn't care. Which was good for him, the last thing he wanted was to get Sophia angry today. 

The only sound of her heels kissing the floor, getting louder. Closer to Magoroku. She was getting closer to Magoroku. 

_‘She’s so pretty.’_ He felt his heart skip a beat. His mouth agape. Blood rushing to his cheeks. His cheeks felt as if it was burning. His cheeks stained with a deep crimson. _'Like a goddess that she was.'_

_When did she become this pretty? How did he not notice it sooner? Should he say something?_

"huh?" 

Her other hand was now holding her glowing yellow card. The color orange and black suddenly surrounding the two teens. The portal teleported the two. 

Sophia landed softy on the ground floor, however, Magoroku wasn't so lucky as he fell on the rough cold ground with a loud thug. 

"How many times do I have to tell to warn me before you teleport us, Sophia!" Complaining the tan-haired as Magoroku cringe. He felt as if Gallows was mocking him from his card in his mind. But fortunate for him, he didn't have his deck case nor Gallow on him during the time Sophia had teleported them.

He immediately got up from the ground and wiped his vest and pants off from any dirt he may have got from the fall on the ground. He had made sure the fall didn't wreck his faultlessly kept tan-colored hair. 

Sophia remained silent and made her want towards one of the buildings. Magoroku promptly tried to follow her and had entered the threshold and inside the building.

Magoroku found this place they had entered. It was rather fancy and not many people were there. In fact, the tan-haired notice no one was sitting in any of the booths. 

"Master Kyouya helped made the reservations and had requested this place for our supposed **_date_.**"

Sophia spoke, breaking the silence.

"So is that why no one is here because you had Master Kyouya planned this whole thing?" 

"That's right." 

Magoroku wandered a little faster until he was next to Sophia.

"One more thing." 

"What could that be?" Asked Magoroku, slightly fearing what she was possibly going to say next. 

Sophia stopped in her tracks near a table, she sways her head, to look at Magoroku as if she was scanning his soul, “I told Master Kyouya that is was for discussing future possible members worthy enough for the Darkcore.”

Magoroku was almost expecting this. How can he possibly forget his current mission? The sole duty that they were asked to do. The only reason Sophia was even here. This thought had made him think. What if without this mission would Sophia even be here at all? The thought of never meeting Sophia, the only person close enough to him could even be considered a friend in away. Sophia was the first person that Magoroku thought could his friend. Even if Sophia didn’t feel the same way about this. She didn’t have too.

“Of course! Talk about anything you wish here!”

Sophia, of course, said nothing to Magoroku instead, she wrapped her hands around the bar of the chair, pulling it out.

Magoroku watches her every move until he suddenly remembered the words his father had said to him.

> **"** **_Remember Magoroku, it's always polite to get a woman's chair for her!"_ **

"Oh! Let me get that chair for you, Sophia, dear!" Magoroku would follow those words.

"Dear?" Questioned Sophia. Not that she cares, okay maybe she cares only a little. For why he had called her "dear". 

"I like calling you (my) dear… it's cute, sounds right to say, you know!" 

Sophia didn't bother to protest against his effort and decided just to sit down. She felt her chair and body move forward and ceased soon after. 

Once he was done with this task, the end of Magoroku's lips curled into a soft loving smile. He couldn't help but smile at this. He let go of the bars and made his way towards the opposite end of the table. Grabbing his own chair bar, pulling it out before he sat down, feeling the rather soft and relaxing fabric hitting his bottom. The cheer crept as he pushed himself in.

Magoroku decided to speak, "Did you tell Master Kyouya it was a date?" 

"I prefer if we kept this whole "date" thing to ourselves, but knowing you, you'll probably shout it to the whole world if you could. To answer your question, no I didn't tell him. I don't want people to get the wrong idea and actual. I don't like going out of this fancy dates much. Only one exception is this one time." 

Not that Sophia cares but, she didn't want to deal with people constantly asking her if she was really dating Magoroku out of all people. Or possibly starting rumors. But she knew better. Males brag about this sort of thing, don't they? Magoroku especially. He wasn't the exception.

"Oh?" Was all Magoroku could mutter out of his mouth, seemingly lost for utterances by this. This was the longest he ever heard her talk. Ever. It was kinda strange but, pleasant! 

_'She was really making an exception just for me!? That's nice of her.'_

The two sat in silence. In the place of Sophia's choice. She was calling the shots for his date and he couldn't help but follow along with her plans for their date.

The tan-haired fumbles under the table, his frame stiffened, his shoulders lay lowered. _'Ah, come on, Magoroku! You're finally on a date with the girl of your dreams speak up!'_

Magoroku found his voice stuck in his throat. He spoke to her before, had proper conservation with her. Why would this be any different? 

The white-haired female could tell that Magoroku was avoiding her gaze. His dark blue eyes wandering around the area. 

Sophia only stares at him from across the table. Studying his features and sudden behavior carefully.

_'He looks nice.'_

_What!?_

She took that he had made sure his appearance was promising.

_'Smells nice too.'_

His aroma was... Good. Actually, Sophia would even say that she loves that scent. 

She didn't recollect him ever wearing any sort of clone previously.

Maybe this was the first? 

Magoroku Shido. The Student Council President for Aibo's High School division. She was his assistant. 

She probably wouldn't have been here if he wouldn't keep begging her for dead. He was even lucky to not die in her hands but his constant begging. Which she found rather annoying at times. 

> _"_ **_Please, Sophia! Please go out with me on a date! I beg of you!"_ **
> 
> **_"Ugh, fine. I'll go. Just stop complaining already."_ **
> 
> **_The of his lips curled into a huge, loving smile, "Great! I'll date will start at 5:00. You can pick the place!"_ **

She remembers that facial expression of his so vividly in her mind. He had to look truly happy. A blissful look, a glimmer of something she hasn't seen before lacing his dark blue eyes.

_'He's not acting egotistical or confident here.'_

After all, this was his idea. Wasn't it? 

_'I expected him to be more optimistic about this but he only looks nervous and extremely quiet.'_

Magoroku now biting the inside of his lips. Sophia was staring at him.

 _'Why do I care?_ ' Sophia queried herself. Did she felt pity? No, at least, Sophia didn't think she was doing this out of pity. She did make an effort to dress all fancy and made her look nice. Even making it on time.

She knew Magoroku loved perfection. He always made sure of that. She'd made sure she was extremely perfect in her appearance. She didn't understand why that was. Even knowing that Magoroku adored everything being perfect she shouldn't care. She never thought of what 

Of course, her working with him as long as she'd recollected she had taken note of his normal behavior. 

She knew what to do when Magoroku acted out or whined. Nevertheless, she wasn't trained to deal with him being… so quiet… so nervous…

It felt foreign to her. She was so used to Magoroku being egotistical, prideful. Shoulders raise high, never slouch or lowered in this manner. 

_‘Why do I care?’_ She repeated in her mind. _‘I don’t understand.’_

 _‘Do I like him?’_ She had stook that thought off. She didn’t believe it. Her liking Magoroku!? Why would she? Why did she think this was a good idea? 

_"Am I overthinking it?"_ Muttering to no in particular, but maybe she overthinking this. She didn't see why any of this matters to her now. 

"Huh?" Magoroku blinked overhearing her soft murmured tone. He forced himself to straighten up, "Did you say something, Sophia?" 

She shut her eyes and shook her 'no' head in response to his question. 

The waitress, a beautiful blonde hair female, who looks to be in her early twenties made her way up to their table.

"Plain Tea." Was all that she said.

The waitress then swerved her frame towards Magoroku.

Sophia didn't like this. She'd found herself not liking the way their waitress was gazing at Magoroku. The waitress eyeing Magoroku made Sophia felt as if she was going to take him away from her. 

"He'll be having Plain Tea also," Sophia ordered his drink almost instantly. Wanting the girl leave them also. Her tone was bitter.

The waitress couldn't help but share that same bitter tone back, "Of course! Two Plain Teacups coming up!" Without other work, she turned her frame around, sauntered away from the two. Possibly going to get their drinks ready.

Sophia warily eyed the idea the waitress was in.

"S-Sophia?"

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her thoughts and daze by a familiar. Calling out her name in pure worried. Swiftly whirling her head back to look at the source of the said noise.

"Um," Magoroku fumbled, "I-I'd like to know more about you!" 

"We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about our mission." 

"I know, I know... But despite working together for a while but we never actually got to know each other."

That's true.

The waitress came back Shortly, the teens drink in hand. 

Sophia showed her distaste for the female as their waitress position down one of the teacups on each of their side. 

Magoroku wasted no time heaved the hot cup with gloved hands; feeling the heat of the cup and tea from beneath the fabric of his gloves. He brought the drink up to his lips, taking a small slip, feeling the tea warm his insides. Then place the cup back down softly. He let out a relaxing sigh escape from his soft lips.

"Ah, this is some really good tea, Sophia!" 

She nodded in agreement, "Da." 

Magoroku gently lowered his teacup on the table, setting down the teacup.

The white-haired only stares blankly at her cup of tea that she ordered for them. Not letting her emotions seep through.

Magoroku hoisted his hand and reach over to but arm knocks her teacup on the table. A mistake. Damn his clumsiness. 

The drink spilled on the table in front of him, dripping down to Sophia’s dress, staining the fabric in the process. 

Sophia's eyes narrowed, showing her irritation by this. 

Magoroku eyes dilated at this, “Ah! I’m so sorry, Sophia! It's not my fault!"

Sophia eyed him closely (almost warily) as he heaves himself from his reach. His speedily reached out for the napkins that were set out on their table. The tips of his gloved fingers skim across the tables, his fingers came in contact with the said paper on the table. Grasping the napkins with his clutch. He had to elevate himself from his chair and reach over towards Sophia, 

She hoisted her hand before she grabs Magoroku’s wrist. Her fingers wrapping around his wrist in a firm hold. This causes Magoroku to drop his napkin, landing on her lap in terror. 

"S-Sophia!?" His dark blue eyes travel to meet her bright blue eyes. Her expression filled with annoyance, resentment for his action.

Magoroku eyes negligibly dilated in fear, _'Oh no, I messed up! What should I do!?"_

Her bright blue eyes that were once the ones he adores was now the one he fears.

Her lips didn't move to speak, she closed her eyes as she heaved herself up from the table. She used her utter body strength to push the chair back. Before he hoisted herself from her chair.

This action cause Magoroku to dipped to the side. Letting her get up out of her seat.

"Wait!? Hold on!"

He promptly dashes towards the door of the establishment. Chasing after her as fast as he could. He needed to catch up to her before she was gone fully.

"Hey! Sir, your bill!" 

He didn't bother to listen to the calls of the female near the location. Besides, if Sophia was, in fact, correct about Kyouya placing reservations 

"Sophia is more important than any bill!"

Was all that he spoke. His mind only imagines Sophia.

"Sophia is going to leave me!"

His deepest anxieties arose. Eating away at him from his insides.

Will, she never wants to see me again? 

Magoroku chases after her as fast as her legs could him, being careful not to trip in the process.

The white-haired had only been walking on the streets.

He was coming closer to Sophia.

a rock caught his foot, causing him to let out a yelped, tripping towards her. His upper body hitting against Sophia's utter back. He subconsciously and simultaneously wrapped his fingers sound Sophia's bare shoulder

Sophia felt something heavy wrapped around her back and shoulders. She felt fabric touch her arms. The end of her lips dipped in an annoyed frown. She took a step forward.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Shido?”

Magoroku blinked, not expecting her to use such profanity. Or maybe it’s because Sophia hasn’t used those words. He shook his head at the sudden thoughts. Then again, Sophia doesn't talk much. The end of his lips dipped into a saddened frown. He felt those words were stabbing through his chest. 

He took a step back, his eyes scanning her features. Until it landed on her strain. "You're dress…"

"What?" 

The end of his lips curling to a frown, "It's stain, you're beautiful dress is ruined."

"And?" Her voice was harsh, annoyed.

Magoroku bit the bottom of his lips. He couldn't find the words to say. What could he say? He already messed up. Made her annoyed.

Sophia had enough of this, she just wants to go, "I'm leaving." She didn't want to be seen with a

“P-please, don’t leave me, Sophia!” Tears negligibly showing from the corner of his eyes. 

“I can’t stay here forever, Shido.” She didn't bother to acknowledge the tears or his emotions.

“Huh!? Wh-What do you mean, Sophia!?”

She sways herself forward towards him taking a step forward, "Everything good must come to an end, Shido. Nothing lasts forever." 

"So does that mean you'll leave me?"

"No."

"That's a relief. I thought—" 

"But doesn't mean I won't in the future," she took another step forward towards him until she was close, only a few inches away from him. She heaved her hand, her fingers brush against Magoroku's chest. 

This spur Magoroku's body to tense up by the abrupt touch. His mouth agape, his lips narrowly separated.

"Maybe, you'll be the one to leave me."

" _I could never leave you_..."

"You never know... Just follow your heart, Magoroku."

His eyes expanded. _'Did Sophia really mumbled my first name!?_ ' He felt his heart skipped a beat. His names sounded so good on her feminine, a Japanese voice. Hearing his first name for the first time on her foreign lips was so startling, to say the least. 

"Y-you remembered my name!?" 

Sophia blinked, being slightly shock by her use of his first name. She shut her eyes, "Da."

"Could you repeat that last line but louder? I didn't hear it properly." 

"No."

"Ah, come on, Sophia, just this once. I need to hear you say my first name more!" 

"No."

After a few more attempts of getting Sophia to repeat his first name, Magoroku had already given up. 

A few minutes had passed but, none of them bothered to move. 

"Sophia?"

Sophia bright blue eyes travel to meet his dark blue eyes, giving him the notion she was listening to him.

"Do you… like someone?" 

"Unfortunately." 

"Oh? You do!? Who is it!?"

"Who do you think?"

Magoroku had an impression on who it was. Or at least, he hoped it was him. He wouldn't exactly comprehend how to reach if Sophia had like anyone else but him.

_'This is my chance to seal the deal!'_

Magoroku had taken this as a good opportunity. He gradually closing his dark blue eyes, shifting nervously towards Sophia. Leaning his frame down, pursing his lips. Moving closer towards her. 

Sophia felt something inside of her spark. An unknown feeling arose. She felt as if her cheeks were about to burn. Was he was going to do? 

Slipping her hand up towards his lips, the tip her fingers, pressing lightly on his lips, resulting in him stopping and reopened his eyes to see what was up. He felt something pressed against his lips that weren't lips.

Sophia puffed her cheeks, she whirled her head to the side refusing to look at him, "let's not do anything that would make it awkward for us in the future." 

"Oh? Right, my bad!" He awkwardly leaned his frame back up, straighten and took a step backward. He lifted his hand up to his the back of his head and laugh nervously. 

Sophia didn't respond to him, her eyes scanned the area.

"To be honest, this is the most I've heard you talked, Sophia."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, for starters you're usually very quiet but today you've been really open and talkative. It's… nice." 

Sophia remains silent, only staring. Unsure of how to respond.

"Maybe, you'll tell me more about you?" 

"I need to go," the white-haired ignore his question, after all, She thought it was none of his business. She didn't want him to know about her personal life. She swiftly veered, the only sound was now her heels kissing the floor.

Magoroku mouth agape, his hoisted his hand up. Wanting to call out to her but he thought otherwise. It was probably better if he let her go.

"I guess, I'll see you later then, Sophia...!"

* * *

Magoroku wandered through the town, his wallet in hand. He had made sure that his father had given him some more money. The sky was a dismal reddish-orange in color. It was the early hours in the morning.

"I feel really bad ruining Sophia's dress."

He felt unwanted guilt was over him. 

His eyes scan the surroundings until his dark blue eyes landing on a dress. A light blue dress. Magoroku thought of the dress on Sophia.

"It matches her eyes perfectly!"

The tan-haired hastily entered the building and bought the dress, using all of the money he had.

* * *

Magoroku made sure he was the first to enter the student council room. Working with Sophia far as long as he did he knew her times and when she was going to come.

"Oh!? Sophia!" 

Magoroku uses his body strength to push back his chair before raising himself up from his large desk, the light blue wrapped box still resting safely in his white-gloved hands. 

"Is… this for me?" Sophia stares down at the wrapped box clutching in Magoroku's gloved hands. She never got anything like this before. No one, not even Kyouya had given her gifts before. This was new, it was the first.

Magoroku nodded, "Yes. now, come on, open it, Sophia!" Reaching his arms out, closer to Sophia's frame. Making it easy to exchange the wrapped gift to her.

Sophia didn't give a response to him but to his surprise, she finally listened to his words. She tugged at the wrapping paper ripping it. Letting the paper fall to the floor, not caring if she was making a mess. Under the light blue wrapping paper revealed to be a brown paper box.

"Now open the box." 

The white-haired moderately, rolled her eyes at him clearly knowing what to do. Magoroku didn't need to tell her. But Sophia didn't bother to voice her thoughts. Instead, she listens once more, reminding silence. One of her tiny hands She took the top of the box off. As on cue, Magoroku took the top of the box piece.

"A dress?" 

"Yes, I thought of you when I saw it! I think the blue matches your eyes. It would love beautiful on you!" He places his hand on his chest in a prideful manner, "Pick the I know,

" _Beautiful…_?" Her eyes narrowed at this word. 

"Um, yes! Is that a problem—"

"Don't call me that!" 

Magoroku took a step back by her tone of voice. He was frightened by him hearing her raise her voice. She never shouted before, it was weird. "Ah, I'm sorry, Sophia!"

* * *

Magoroku continues to work on the papers, at this desk. Student council duties called. But he couldn't continue, not when he needed answers from her. He decided to stop, this question, in particular, purge his thoughts throughout the day. Veering his head to the side, getting a better view at Sophia. Sophia took note of his glance and gaze back, her expression was nothing. If only Magoroku could know what that girl was thinking, but it was so hard to tell. She was so good at hiding her thoughts.

"I've been meaning to ask, Sophia. Are we officially dating?"

"I'll think about it." Was all Sophia had said.

Magoroku could've sworn he some sort of glint of emotion seeping on the cracks of her face.

The student council president could only hope.

* * *

##  _Blooming In The Summer_

_No. One - Flowers ///_ _Today was such a special day for the two. Filled with remembering past memories and flowers._

_The summer was truly a blessing. Flowers blooming, the warmth of the sun hitting his skin. Flowers from Japan were exceedingly pleasing._

_From the corner of his dark blue eye, he took note of a familiar white-haired female, around her frame, clasped a dress in a ravishing blue, relatively fits with her bright blue eyes. A pattern laced with nicely printed flowers covered most of the dress._

_She was sitting down her hand, clenching a light blue flower, commonly known as “Nemophila Menziesii”_

_He scrutinized her from afar for a moment, taking in the fresh smell of the colorful flowers, taking in her beauty. How was he so lucky to have someone like her? Oh yeah, he knows why. Of course, he knew._

_He was as perfect as she was, at least to him he was._

_Flopping forward with his boots hitting the grass beneath eat him. The sudden urge to want to move closer and closer._

_But it was all fading to black, the corner of his eye drifted into the void filled with blackness. He started to panic, he wanted, no needed to stay here._

His dark blue eyes gradually drifted open as he started to regain his conscience, as he was coming back to reality. The bed felt comfortable, pleasant. He felt something pulling down the weight of the side of his bed. A peculiar feeling. For him, at least.

A muffled groan escaped his lips as he rolled to his side, gazing endlessly at the other side of his mattress. Something caught his eyes… white hair seeping from his fluffy and the warmth from his blankets. His heart halted and eyes dilated. Someone was on his bed but not anyone, it was Sophia Sakharov. 

_‘Sophia!? What is she doing here!?’_

He froze in his place and began to wonder why Sophia would be on the other side of his bed sleeping soundly. Did he forget? He deliberately and cautiously got off the bed, promptly making his way over to the resting female. 

He bent down and peered at her while examining her features.

Her eyes opened up, talking instantaneous notice something was looming over her sniff frame, cover with the soft blankets that belong to her beloved. glancing into his dark blue ones, "What are you doing, Shido?"

He flinches and jerked back but fell off the bed with a yelped. He instantly got up and wiped his pink PJs off of dirt. His eyes travel to meet her bright blue eyes.

Sophia met his eyes, staring at him, her expression was emotionless. At least that what he thought before he realized that she had an indistinguishable concern. Even her voice had something different about her it was deeper and calming. He bought his hand up and coughs into it, "So, um, Sophia? What are you doing in my bed?" Fumbling with his hands as he questioned anxiously. 

She tilted her head off to the side, with a hint of confusion. Her expression moderately filled with exasperation, "You don't remember?"

“N-No.”

She let a soft annoyed sigh escaped her lips, “You kept _begging_ me to stay over for the night.”

_Magoroku panicked, as he was sitting on the floor. He’d managed to drop the cards in his hand, hastily hoisting up his hand. He took hold of her tiny wrist, grasping it. This caught her off guard, as she swayed her head towards him, her eyes glazed with annoyance by his touch and unforeseen grip._

_“Please, stay over, Sophia!”_

_A few minutes of Magoroku begging the white-haired with her eyes closed_

_“Ugh. Fine. Just stop complaining already.”_

_His expression brightened up, his eyes grimmer with contentment and joy._

A memory flashed in his mind as he began to remember what happened and what lead up to this point. “Oh?” The end of lips curled into a sheepish smile. Hoisted his hand up to the back of his head, his fingers and palm brushing his against his hair in a nervous motion. “Right, O-of course, I knew that! I wanted to make sure, that’s all.”

His egotistical nature showing.

Sophia decided to ignore his statement. 

The tan-haired male woken up early for this special occasion. Making sure he was completely ready for this day.

His lips curling into a smirk, his teeth white and shining brightly. The inside of his mouth was invariably healthy and flesh. No deformities. 

Magoroku's dull blue eyes were focused on a large mirror set in front of him. Humming lightly as he was tidying himself up, making sure there were no blemishes in his appearance. Once, he felt that his green military issued outfit was vacant of any wrinkles. 

His hand traveling down to his stand, until his fingers, tips lightly fondled his lightweight comb. Grasping the said item, and brought it up to his head and began to comb his ever so soft hair. A few minutes of his combing every inch of his head, making sure every strand was in place. 

Once he was completely finished with his kept hair, he gently positions the comb on his table in front of the mirror. His dark blue eyes travel up to meet his gaze in the mirror staring back at him. Peering deeply at his appearance, scanning and examining every inch of himself. 

The end of his lips dipped into a frown, a concerning and worrying frown. 

" _What if I'm not good looking enough for her_?" 

It's funny, someone so egotistical as him, (someone who had self-esteem issues) truly cares so much about the judgment of others. But not others, only Sophia. Her opinions matter to him, no matter how much it'd hurt. He wanted, no needed to perfect just for her.

"Gesha-Gesha." 

One of the cards in his deck's core case shined brightly in a light shade of yellow. The tan-haired heard a burst of unanticipated but customary laughter filled the room he was located in. 

The male blinks, being snatched out of his deep thoughts by the accustomed mocking laughs now filling his room.

As on cue his buddy instantly came out of his card in his small form. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male. Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form, leering over Magoroku's frame. 

"What's wrong, geh, Magoroku," cackled Gallows wryly, "afraid of Sophia leaving you after a year of being with her, geh, I'm sure she's irritated by you, even more," Mocking tone is what Magoroku thought, evidently getting under his partner's skin while also enjoying doing so.

Gallows always knew the right buttons to push. And Magoroku hated it.

His glistening dark blue eyes averted their attention towards his partner, showing an indication of dismay, "Nonsense, Gallows. Sophia would never leave me! I'm just too good for her not to leave." 

The Dragon world b

Magoroku sighed and groaned in frustration. He didn't want to deal with his mocking tone today. 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak but before he was able to say a single word he heard his father shouting up the stairs for him to come down,

"Magoroku, please come down here, son! Someone important is here to see you!" 

The shouting of his father, coming from the downstairs. The noise caught him off guard.

“Huh? Oh, someone is here to see me?” 

All he heard running in his ears was Gallows snickering, "Good luck, geh, you'll need it." 

With that Gallows immediately modify into his glowing yellowish tint card form, floating back into his deck.

He drowns out the laughing of his buddy as walked to his door and opened it. He made his way out of his room and down the hall, leading to the steps. He made his way down the stairs. Once he made it down he sauntered to the front where his father was. 

"Father, who is here to see-" he stopped himself mid-sentence, his eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the girl in blue standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sophia!? W-What are you doing here so early in the day!?” 

Her bright blue eyes narrowed as her gaze landed on him, "You invited me over here…" her voice laced with annoyed by his comment.

His father placed his hand on Magoroku shoulder, 

Sophia stepped in front closer to the tan-haired male, "You don't look all that excited to see me." 

Magoroku step back from her and placed his up, waving them dismissively, "Ah, of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grabbed his hand and he let out a sharp yelp. She already had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make a portal before she teleported Shido and herself. 

“How many times to I need to tell you, Sophia, to warn me before you teleport us!?”

"So, do you have any plans?" 

* * *

Magoroku cherishes the warm summer. No academy to worry. No obligations for his student council. It was a very nice break for him to relax for one or two months before he goes fully back to work and the cycles repeat itself. But it wasn't the summer, not just yet anyway but close. Just no school for today.

The birds chirping, the warm wind blowing. He was laying on the hard green grass, Sophia was arranged next to him. Bouquets blooming around them. So beautiful.

He felt at peace, relaxed. Like nothing bad was going to happen. Even if something bad transpires Sophia would be there and he would be there as well. 

Today was a special day. It wasn't like any of their previous ones. At least that what Magoroku thought. He wonders if Sophia felt the same way. This day was filled with memories that happened a year ago. 

But he couldn't think of anything special to do with her. Nothing at all. The corner of his lips tipped into a saddened frown. Even with his greatest and top grades, he still couldn't imagine anything. He couldn't help but let out a deeply saddened sigh, "I'm sorry, Sophia… I didn't have anything special for us planned together today."

"Figures."

"I— what wait!?" 

"I knew you didn't have anything _plan_ from the start. Your express explains it well." 

"Oh? _I feel like an idiot now_..." 

"Da." 

"That's the part where you're supposed to tell me I'm not, Sophia!"

"But it's true."

"Sophia!" 

"That's fine. You don't need to do something special." 

Her voice diminished into stillness. As the two laid there in silence. 

"But—" 

The tan-haired was about to plead but the white-haired quickly intervenes, interpreting the male in his tracks.

"Just enjoy the summer air before I leave." 

Magoroku whimpered at this. 

The tan-haired never really liked the quietness, it always made him feel awkward. But he never knew the right things to say. He nibbles the bottom of lips infrequently before he parted his lips awkwardly to eventually speak up. In hopes to communicate more with Sophia and start at least a small discussion. 

"Time flies quickly, I can't believe it has been a year since we've started dating."

Today was the same devoted day of him confessing his love for Sophia. Of course, it took a multitude of tries to get her to go out with him. And even for her to reciprocate any romantic feelings for him. Until it ultimately served. The duration happened so unexpectedly but Magoroku didn't heed. Sophia finally returns those same sentiments back. He was delighted that he managed to cry and it ended with Sophia awkwardly comforting him, surprising as that was. Sophia comforting foreign to him but also right.

"Da." 

"Oh, remember that time where I try winning your teddy bears but I couldn't. So you did it for me and won a huge teddy bear, that you gave to me?"

_The area around them was decorated with different shades of white._

_The two were out in their_

One of her bright blue eyes, "What about it?" 

"I still have it!"

"And?" 

"What?" 

"Why are bringing this up?" 

Magoroku blinked, "Oh? I thought it was really nice of you to do that for me…" 

Sophia reminds silence.

He finally heard her voice reply back through the birds chirping and the wind blowing. The end of his lips curled into a loving smile. His dark blue eyes blinked shut, taking in the warm air around them. 

Silence subsides with them once more.

"Hey… Sophia?"

"What, Shido?" 

He used his body strength to pick himself up from off the hard yet warm summer grass. Turning his torso towards the white-haired Russian who was laying down on the grass next to him. Now loomed over Sophia, his shadow covered most of her frame. 

Her eyes were shut but she could still tell someone was covering the sunlight from reaching her as it got cold for her.

Magoroku's eyes wander around the area near them. His eyes couldn't help but focus on the bouquets of glamorous flowers growing around him. So many different colors, a huge variety of unique flowers. 

_'I wonder how Sophia would look in flowers?'_

He pondered on what flower, he should pick for a minute until his gloved hand-gilded through the field around him. The palm of his hand brushing caresses the abundance of flowers. Until he gloved hand hovered over a detailed baby blue flower, commonly known as " _Nemophila Menziesii_ ".

_(Sitting in the clean, summer green grass was a white-haired female, he knew too well, clenching a light blue flower, commonly known as “Nemophila Menziesii)_

Magoroku blinked. The image of Sophia on the grass, in a flower printed light blue dress with the baby blue clasp in her pale hand, flashed in his mind. 

‘ _Oh, the flower from my dream_ ! _'I'm sure Sophia would like this one! She does love the color blue.'_

At least, Magoroku would think she adores the color blue. He didn't personally know her favorite color(s). But she wears a lot of varied shades of blue and even white. 

He cautiously took the stems of the sprout, pulling it out of the ground. He felt the stem through his rudder fabric of his with white gloves. Wrapping his fingers around the green stem, in a tight firm grip and clutch.

He hoisted his other free gloved-hand up, gently positioning the back of his hand on her cheek. The back of his hand and fingers brushing against her pale cheeks with a tender touch.

Sophia suddenly felt some sort of rubber fabric make contact softly on her cheeks in a tender and kind manner. Her lips parted, mouth agape. She is narrowly tense by the abrupt touch. Unsure of what to reckon. 

Magoroku stood still in that manner for a few moments, one flower in hand and one on the white-haired cheek. Deep in thought.

_'I wonder where I should place the Nemophila Menziesii flower?'_

The tan-haired's dark blue eyes made their way towards her delicate snow-like her, her curly bangs. 

_'The flower would look so pretty in her white hair!'_

Blue and White is a perfect match when combined together. Of course, Sophia brought more to the idea.

He negligibly lowered his back down towards her, critically thinking of how he was going to do this. He hoisted his gloved hand that was on her cheek gilding his hand towards her white hair, picking up the side of her hand. 

She felt his breath on her pale skin, his frame, and chest close to her, almost making contact. She had the urge to push him away. 

She wrapped both of her small hands on his shoulders, tightly squeezing his shoulders and red shoulders pads, "What are you doing, Shido?"

His muscles tense and tighten by her unexpected action. Her monotonous voice caught him off guard, fetching him back to reality. He didn't realize he closes he was to her. He felt heat rush to his cheeks, his cheeks slowly tinged with a dark crimson.

"Huh ah… S-Sophia!? I'm… um…"

The white-haired used her utter body strength, hoisting herself up, causing the tan-haired to straightened himself, being pushed by her.

Her eyes blinked open. Her broad blue eyes immediately locking with his dark blue ones. From the corner of her bright blue eyes, she took note of something tightly clutched his gloved hands. She swerved her head to the side, blinking as her eyes travel down to his hand. 

"Is that a Nemophila Menziesii flower you're holding?" Asking with genuine curiosity laced in her voice.

Magoroku blinked before his eyes dilated in alarm by receiving such a question. He wasn't expecting her to ask with such novelty. She usually never ask suspicions especially with 

"Y-yes." 

"How did you know my favorite flower was Nemophila Menziesii?" 

"Oh, I was looking at some of the flowers and thought—" her entire query ultimately registered in his mind "Wait, it is!?"

She nodded her head silently in reply. 

A few minutes of the white-haired inspection. What was his doing with the flower? Why was he so close to her? 

So many questions ran through her mind at once.

_'Why did he put his hand on my hair?'_

Her psyche can still imagine and feel his touch in her hair. She speculated how it would look like if she was 

She still felt the feeling of his rubber fabric on her pale skin and cheeks. It was so comforting, so pleasant. Unexpected. To get just a comfort feeling. Especially from him out of all people.

" _Am I overthinking it_?" 

The white-haired murmured in no one in particular.

Magoroku could make out her voice soften and muttered under her breath, "Huh? What was that Sophia?"

Until all of the dots connected and she realized what he was doing. "Did you try pulling a flower in my hair?" 

"Y-yes—" 

The white-haired dwindled her bright blue eyes at him. Quickly showing her annoyance towards him.

This may him startle and nervous with her slight look of resentment in her facial expression. 

He lessened his back, making him small in height and nodded, _"I thought it would be cute in your hair…"_

Her lips never parted to speak. Instead, she swung her head to the side once more; blinking as her eyes travel down to green grass filled with different flowers. She slowly removed her left hand from Magoroku's shoulder, letting her hand slipped to the grass and to the nearby bushes. The tips of her fingers brushing against the flower.

Magoroku mouth agape, watched her every movement with a hint of interest. He watched her fingers glide over to the brushes near her. 

Magoroku winced at the thought of Sophia pricking herself on the stems and watching her bleed. He became increasingly worried.

"Ah, be careful, Sophia! You'll prick yourself on the stems!" 

Sophia ignores has warnings and continues to do what she was doing previously.

_'He's just worrying too much again.'_

Magoroku distressing gazed solely gape as Sophia didn't listen to his pleading. Instead of her fingers touched some of the flowers. Studying each one.

Until her fingers swayed to a light purplish-colored flower. Magoroku knew that flower from anyway, it was commonly known as the Japanese " _Violets_ "

A very beautiful flower indeed, not Magoroku's favorite but still a flower he enjoyed for its beauty.

  
  
  


She narrowed her eyes

  
  
  


mutely

* * *

### A Day Filled With Surprises!

_11 Mar 2020_   
_Tags_

_Creator Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsSofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku/Yamazaki DavideSofia Sakharov Shidou Magoroku Yamazaki DavidePolyamory Polyfidelity birthday fic Today is my birthday so what better way to celebrate than to write a quick Fanfic about my OT3 Domestic Fluff Aged-Up Character(s) Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued_

_Summary_

_Sophia never liked her birthday or celebrating but somehow Magoroku and Davide always thought it was important to make this day special just for her._

Today was a special day for it was her birthday. 

An event she always felt resentment for—never wished for the day to arrive but it always did, to her disarray. After all, it wasn't anything special— it was just like any other day. Nothing to make a huge deal about, everyone had a birthday. It was just a day about being born. But —of course— her boyfriends always managed to make a big deal out of everything and her birthday was no exception to that. 

"Wake up, Sophia, dear." 

A familiar voice ringing through her ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking her out of her sleepy state. From her deep slumber and forgotten dreams.

She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and white hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame, rather comfortable for her in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot. She only has a few hours left before she wakes up and starts her day. Just a few more hours of staying here. She prefers to stay and possibly stare up at the ceiling. Or maybe even play with Magoroku's hair? 

She recognized that voice anywhere, of course, she did. Magoroku Shido. His tone was soft, a whisper even—almost like he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Feeling light touches of her shoulders, pushing her body. She let out an audible groan from under her breath by this sudden action. 

It was probably earlier in the morning, as she always had a habit of getting up at around six in the morning, doing her daily tasks and making sure her boyfriends got a proper meal when they awoke from their slumber. But Magoroku waking her up at ungodly hours during the night was not as common as one would be presumed.

Why was he up this early in the morning? Did he need something? Something he was doing requiring her assistants in some way? Why couldn't he go bother his boyfriend instead?

She knew he was in the same boat as her when it came to getting up earlier in the day. Questions circled around her mind but she knew she simply wasn't going to get the answers just by groaning and being deep in her sleepy thoughts. 

"Come on, babe, time to start the day~!" 

Another voice arose, different from Magoroku, this time it wasn't Magoroku. She also recognized that voice rather well. Of course, she did. Davide Yamazaki. He sounded tired but excited at the same time. 

The voice happened to belong to Davide—which also happened to be shaking her. His touch happens to be rough, more forceful, unlike Magoroku's contact. The tan-haired was always so gentle and always being hesitant.

This only brought her out of her thoughts and deep thinking about her unanswered questions for Magoroku. More questions became stirring in her mind, floating in her thoughts. 

Davide was known for sleeping in late, never really was a morning person. He wasn't all too fond and excited about waking up in the morning. Waking him up during the morning was a challenge in it of itself, honestly. 

_'It was too early to be dealing with this.'_

Her annoyance only increased as the seconds passed. Only craving to be left alone being underneath the blankets filled with warmth. But she had a feeling they weren't going to let her do that. 

Davide was too persistent and Magoroku would only follow suit right after him, being dragged by the insane male. Of course, her annoyance glare was ineffective when it came towards the two males. Davide didn't care or find it remotely scary or take amusement out of her exasperation. And Magoroku, despite being a coward at heart, wasn't even scared of her. 

"Go back to bed," her voice was stern, blunt. Filled with the annoyance she was currently feeling.

"Nah, we're gonna bother you until you get your ass up." Davide tone was that of enjoyment, teasing the white-haired. She felt a finger poking her cheeks, causing her to groan in annoyance once more. She was always so hastily to show her annoyance. 

Perking up at this statement. She didn't have a choice. Using her body strength, hoisting herself up from her lovely position to face the male, the blankets and covers drifted off of her frame, leaving the top area of her nightgown exposed for all to see. Her droopy bright blue eyes narrowed, glowered, giving him a cold look of annoyance. 

The tan-haired shifted closer towards the female. Not paying any mind to her facial expression towards Davide. His hand sliding towards the female’s fingers on the bed, until they met with Sophia's fingers. Sophia blinked, being taken out of her glare by a sudden touch of the skin making contact with the back of her hand and fingers. 

Leaning towards her from the side, pursing his lips, giving her a light smooch on the cheek. Feeling the contact on her cheeks, instantly feeling her heart was leaping out of her chest. A weird hotness sensation arose to her cheeks. 

She was still trying to wake herself up that she didn't even bother protesting against the action from the male. However, protesting wasn't exactly needed as the kiss didn't last long as he shifted away, leading back, breaking his contact. 

His tenderness touches would always get to her. He was always so soft. He was rather caring and took these sorts of things in a rather slow manner. He never liked to push anything remotely sexual towards her or Davide which was a good thing, she would presume.

She veered her head to gaze at him, her bright blue eyes studying his frame for a moment. Even in the dark and limited light, they had in the room she was still able to see his frame and facial expressions. Forgetting about Davide who was on the other side of her, only seeing Magoroku. 

The end of his lips curves in a big, loving smile, "Happy birthday, Sophia!" A sweet, affectionate timbre. 

She notices the teeny tint of red staining his cheeks. Her frame and lips didn't twitch. She was trying her utmost best to stop blushing or at least, try to hold it back from displaying. 

She was sure he was blushing as well, feeling the burning sensation rushing through his cheeks, much like what happened to her but (most likely) more. 

It was that dreadful time of the year. At least for her, it was. 

Her lips parted but nothing came out, not a single sound all she did was stare at him. She was… unsure of what to respond with. 

It was the same every year. Davide and Magoroku are always trying to make this day for her a dream come true. How would this year be any different? 

Davide seemingly took note of this, his tiny black eyes watched the two teens as they were staring at each other. He was on the sidelines, it was becoming awkward as the moments passed on. Seemingly prolonging. 

"Well," Davide starting, breaking the silence as he heaved himself up from the bed, his feet landed on the floor, "you should get ready." 

Magoroku nodded, being concordant with the other male—much following his actions on the other side, “Yes, good idea. We'll leave you alone to get ready." 

With that, the white-haired watched as both of her boyfriends left the room. The two took a step outside of their shared bedroom in the halls of their house. He halted his steps for a moment. Magoroku whirled his head, to glance back at the girl who was still sitting on their bed. He gave her a quick wink towards her before he took hold of the bar of their door, pulling the door towards him, hearing the door creek as it was moving. Before she knew it, the door clicked shut. Magoroku and Davide were out of her line of vision now.

She didn't flinch or make an effort to shift herself, she only peered. Leaving her alone in the silence. The room being void, empty. She stood there, staring at the door where Magoroku stood previously. She then turned her head to the side, staring at their clock on the nightstand. 

**_4:30_**. 

Narrowing her eyes at this. 

That timing was more than early enough and coming from the two males, especially Davide. She could only imagine the struggles Magoroku faced while trying to wake up Davide during this time frame alone. 

She needed to stop thinking and dwelling in her thoughts. Shutting her eyes for a moment. Before she shifted towards the end of the bed, using her body strength to get herself off the bed, letting the covers fall off on the bed as she made her way towards her part of the closet. 

Unfortunately, for her, they happened to share a tight and rather small closet in their bedroom. They did have another huge closet for their other clothes but they much preferred using the small one 

All of their clothes were organized, neatly folded up and hanged up. Her eyes landed on the males’ clothes, making sure their clothes were placed in order and were neat.

She didn't have to worry about Magoroku, who was capable of picking up himself and was also very keen about his clothes and be clean. Davide… well, he wasn't like Magoroku when it came to that at least. It took some time and the same explaining to Davide not to have him leave his dirty clothes on the floor and have everything all over the place. 

Recalling the times Magoroku and her had forced him to clean up his area, teaching him how to properly clean after himself. The end of her curls up a smile, involuntary. The memories made her insides fuzzy, a weird feeling but she didn't seem to pay any mind towards it. She never liked to smile, not for a long period of time anyways. 

After some time thinking and reminiscing. She picked out the clothes she was going to wear. A simple blue dress with a mini jacket aside. Taking hold of the folds of the shirt, she raised her nightgown up, pulling it off before putting on the outfit she picked and got dressed. Once she was fully dressed and ready to start the day. 

She made her way towards the door, wrapping her fingers around the door handle she made her way out inside the main halls, strolling down the void halls. 

Her nose was picking up a smell of food. The scent was rather pleasant. 

Sophia turned her direction, making her way towards the kitchen. Seeing the light seeping through from under the door frame. The smell was increasing as she was moving towards the half-open door. The closer she was making her way towards the door, the more she was able to hear faint sounds of two males talking inside. 

She heaved her hand towards the door, her fingers and palm of her hand touching the wood of the door. She pushed the door open, Quietly and slowly, the door was opening, revealing more of the contents inside of the room. 

Her bright blue eyes saw the scene that was playing out in front of her. She didn't say a word or made an effort to let it be known that she was in the room at all. Only watching from afar. 

Magoroku had helped Davide with getting the ingredients and tools needed. The tan-haired reached towards the ingredients, trying to set up to do some cooking however, the other male had different plans. Davide sauntered towards Magoroku, the tan-haired felt his presence coming closer, his body heat.

"Hold it," He took hold of Magoroku's wrist, in a firm grip, preventing him from doing what he wanted. The tan-haired felt the male touch from under his white collared shirt. His dark blue eyes shifted towards Davide's face, meeting his gaze. 

"What?" The tan-haired easily became puzzled by the taller male right next to him. Giving a look filled with confusion.

"You're not going to cook." 

"Hey, no fair. I want to cook for Sophia too, you know!?" 

"You're going to burn the house down if you do that, Magoroku-chan." 

Magoroku pouted at this but may no more comment, probably thinking Davide was going to one-up him. 

Watching this little exchange from the background near the door, Sophia couldn't help but feel somehow entertained. At least, Davide knew Magoroku wasn't all that suited when it came to doing physical chores and cooking. 

She remembered during the beginning of their relationship when Davide and her rarely got along together. Always managing to make the other one jealous with Magoroku. Always annoying one another, getting under their skin. An unspoken rivalry.

Of course, the tan-haired did his best to make them get along together but Sophia and Davide weren't that easy to control. She remembered Magoroku slipped out a fact that they were both similar to one another and how they should try to understand one another. 

They got much better as they grew. They weren't little kids and teenagers anymore. Maturing in adulthood. And with that Davide and Sophia were slowly but most certainly on the right path of getting along. Davide was still an asshole and Sophia still got annoyed with him but at least, they weren't all that hostile towards one another.

Still, the two males didn't seem to notice her or even acknowledge her presence. As Davide was cooking, pancakes. 

"Shouldn't Sophia be here now?" Davide could only ponder.

Magoroku blinked, not taking note that Sophia didn't show up yet—noticing that she wasn't here. _Odd_. She was always so early. "I hope she didn't fall asleep again." 

"If she did fall back to sleep we'll just wake her up in a different way than." 

Davide whirled his head to Magoroku but something caught his eyes from behind the tan-haired. The white-haired was standing in the threshold, up finding Sophia was at the door, her bright blue eyes watching their every move. 

Davide expression altered to pleasure. Telling her that he was going to do something but what? She had no clue.

"You should go get her now, Magoroku-chan." 

Sophia quietly made her way towards the two, getting behind the tan-haired before Magoroku was veered away, only to come face first with the female. He yelped in surprise and took a step back. "Wh-where did you come from!?" 

The end of her lips curved in a smirk, "Good morning." Ignoring his question, she greeted him. Her bright blue eyes laced with hilarity.

"Um, good morning to you as well, Sophia." Magoroku was weirded out by her manner but didn't vocalize it.

Hearing the chuckles from Davide in the background coming from behind him. Filling the room with noise, echoing. 

Magoroku narrowed his eyelids, regaining his composure. Swiftly veering his frame back to his boyfriend—hoisting his hand up—throwing an accusing index finger at him, "You knew she was there!?" 

Davide's laughing only increased, "You fell for it too." 

Magoroku let out a grumbled. Lowering his frame, his eyelids droop. The two always managed to make fall for their malicious jokes on him. And yet, the two always enjoy teasing him for it. Someday, he'll get back at them. He had no doubts about that. 

Sophia stepped past Magoroku and towards Davide, raising her hand towards his hands, where he was holding the whisk. The male took note of this and moved away from her grasp, preventing her from getting the tool. 

Sophia only narrowed her eyelids at him, being annoyed that he didn't let her take the item out of his hand. The female-only wanted to control the kitchen and take the lead but Davide had other plans and wasn't simply going to let her do as she wished. 

"No, you're also not going to cook. Have the whole day off from that." Hoisting his free hand towards Sophia, tapping the tip of her nose. Feeling his index finger on her skin. 

She felt someone touch her utter arm and back, feeling his tender touch once more, "Ah, let's take a seat, Sophia!" A suggestion was made by the tan-haired. 

Magoroku took hold of Sophia, carefully moving her towards their table in the kitchen. She didn't bother to shift or move away from his grasp, letting him do as he pleased without protest. He wasn't forceful or demanding of her right now. 

Her bright blue eyes wandered towards the table out in front of her, scrutinizing the contents on the table. The surface on the wooden table was already neatly set up as if someone was ready to eat. Presuming that either Magoroku or Davide did this before she entered the room. 

Using his free hand, he pulled out one of the chairs and Sophia lowered her body, her bottom touching the wood of the chair before he pushed her in and took his seat on the other chair. 

Magoroku grabbed hold of the top bar on the chairs, using his body strength, pulling the chair out before he sat down right beside the female. 

The two sat there in silence, watching from their chair as Davide was cooking. His back was facing them. The aroma that was coming from the area Davide was cooking in smelled like satisfactory. A promising start.

"Why did you wake me up this early?" Sophia questioned, not really caring but a part of her wanted to know the reasoning behind that was. Or at least hear Magoroku tell his part of the story. 

"I wanted to wake you up today. I know how early you wake up so I made sure to get up really early in the morning." 

Sophia assumed he only got two or three hours of sleep last night. That explains the hint of worn out already. Perhaps he was craving some more sleep. 

Sophia's lips never parted, only staying silent. Her bright blue eyes staring at nothingness. Her expression void of any known emotions. Nothing was seeping through her cracks.

"I also wanted Davide to help me get you up. Getting Davide to wake up from his sleep was a challenge, as always," letting out a defeated sigh. The tan-haired couldn't help but let the end of his lips curve in a soft smile, a soft chuckle like tone flee from under his breath. Recalling what it was like a few hours ago with waking up Davide. 

Footsteps could be heard, coming towards the table. "You were falling back to sleep when I finally did wake up."

Davide rolled his eyes this, placing the plate filled with pancakes down in the middle of the table.

Sophia turned her head to share a glance at her tan-haired boyfriend, "So what do you have planned for this year?" 

"I can't tell. That's a surprise, my dear!" 

* * *

  
Strolling down the large halls in the mall, the place filled with people. Magoroku thought this is where but something caught their eyes...

The three watch the couple as they were confessing their love and the male was down on his knees, asking the big question. Popping the big question. The three stare. The girl was jumping up and down, her eyes watering as a yes in reply to him repeatedly on her lips. 

All of their minds wander to a question they all had been asking in their thoughts. Why weren't they married or even got engaged yet? They were together since they were teenagers and had been together ever since. Of course, their relationship was far from perfect. And they had their rough times but they were still together, even living in the same house, sharing their clothes, sleeping in the same bed, always being so loyal to one another. 

They were almost like a married couple but weren't married. None of them actually made an attempt to pop out the big question. They definitely didn't want to have children, at least not as of right now so that was out of the picture.

"I wonder how a polyamorous marriage would work, hm?" Davide voiced one of his lips, letting it slip under his tongue. 

"What do you mean?" 

They were already in a polygamy relationship so how would being marry work out.

"You know, how would the ceremony work for more than two people?" 

A good question. How would it work? Magoroku didn't have much knowledge on the topic at hand. And he hasn't nearly done enough of his own research on the polyamorous couples to know for sure about the topic at hand. And his only known knowledge on the given topic was from Sophia and Davide. 

"Why should it matter?" Sophia questioned. Her tone was colder then she had intended it to sound like. 

Breaking Magoroku thoughts. The tan-haired heard the voice of the female. 

"Hm?" Davide turned his gaze towards the female off on his side. 

"You don't need fancy rings or documents to show your love." It was shocking to hear this come out of her lips, Sophia out of all people. Her expression was void of any known emotions. 

A soft sigh Espace Magoroku's lips, "I supposed, you're right. Anyways, we have much to do today~!"

* * *

"You've been very reserved today, Sophia. Well more than usual. Is there something on your mind?" 

Sophia froze, she wasn't expecting such a question. Why was she that quiet? There must've been a reason behind it, right? Maybe she was too deep in her thoughts, being content with that. 

Davide swiftly moved in front of Sophia, raising his hand, waving it in her face, as if he was trying to wake her up from something, "Quit spacing out so much." 

Sophia was becoming annoyed with Davide's hand in her face. She didn't even care about his mocking tone, his tone was always like that. Always teasing. That's it, he was teasing her. Like he did many times during their past of being together.

She raised her own hand, knocking Davide's hand away from her without a word. 

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" His voice raised, also being annoyed. A demanding tone. 

"Don't wave your hand in my face," being bluntly annoyed. The white-haired easily matched his demanding tone using her own. 

Magoroku's frame only tensed, his fingers tingled. The tan-haired felt dread wash over him. Seeing how his two lovers were probably going to fight again if they kept this up. His thoughts were now that the two were probably going to cause a fight of some sort and the male didn't want that to happen. At least, not in the public eyes. 

"Please, both of you, calm down." 

The white-haired swerved her gaze to the side, meeting Magoroku, her expression was filled with annoyance, bitterness. Something Magoroku didn't crave seeing during the day. "Don't tell me what to do." Her tone was as harsh as it was with the other male. 

Flinching at the abrupt unsought tone of voice he was receiving, his eyes expanded from alarm and shock, taking a step backward. Away from the female standing a few feet away from him. Shutting his eyelids, heaved his arms up in defense. 

"Don't shout at him, he planned this whole day just for you! You should be grateful." 

" _None of you asked what I wanted to do."_ Letting the sentence slip under breath, her thoughts were racing. She forgot that she even actually said that out loud. She just wanted to go home and do her daily tasks or even served Master Kyouya, not dealing with this right now.

"Oh?" Magoroku was stunned for a moment. But he started to understand what she meant by that. A sensation of complete 

"Are you upset that you didn't do what you wanted today?" 

Magoroku couldn't help but feel horrible for planning this whole day just for her but Sophia most likely didn't like it or even had any fun. 

"I'm not upset." Sophia was quick to answer. She wasn't upset with this, was she? She didn't feel disappointed with this either. 

She was just lost in thought. Maybe she was overthinking? No, she'd been thinking all day. She had enough of her thoughts. 

"Then what do you want to do?" 

"Go back home." 

* * *

### Facilitate

**_Tags/warnings: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression _ **

**_Summary:_ **

**_Magoroku, after some conceiving, made Davide finally agreed to enter Aibo Academy in attempts to help Davide out of his nasty and harmful habits. He tries to get Sophia to help but being Magoroku Shido that wasn't an easy task. The more he tries to help the more he learn about Davide's mental state. And why he acts that way._ **

Magoroku wandered around the school, searching through the halls that belong to Aibo. Examining every inch of the school, gazing in every classroom—Not letting a single inch unexplored in the building. The halls were void of any life, besides him. The classrooms were filled with students and teachers. The only noise in the hall was his grey heels, his tall black boots 

Luckily, for him, he was the Student Council President so missing his classes wasn't a huge issue. His grades were among the best of the best and he did take all of his studies seriously. But needed to conclude some current tasks for the student council. 

_‘I’m sure Sophia is going to take care of it.’_

He trusts the white-haired an awful lot, he had high hopes for her. She was always so serious when it came to tasks and given orders. She was just as hardworking as he was. At least, he would think so. 

But instead, all of his mental energy was focused on finding his boyfriend. Sophia had informed him that Davide didn’t bother to show up to his class. He should’ve known Davide would be the one who knowingly skipped his classes. 

If Davide wasn't in the building of Aibo Academy then he must be outside. 

"I hope he didn't leave the school..."

Magoroku couldn't help but wonder if Davide didn't want to come to Aibo in the first place. If not, Magoroku couldn't help but feel… awful for forcing him to come. 

He was growing increasingly worn out and his legs were getting sore and hefty but forcing himself to stroll towards the end of the hallway and to the doorway. His hand lowered, reaching down to the silver bar. Wrapping his gloved fingers around the bar handles, using his body strength to push the door open. 

A gust of wind rushed as he did this, causing him to quiver at the coldness, shivery. He stepped outside, past the threshold. His dark blue eyes traveled around the outside. His dark blue eyes spotted the male, sitting down near the trees.

Magoroku took a few forwards, his eyes drifting towards Davide's frame. Strolling over towards the teen, carefully eyeing his frame. 

"Davide!?" 

“Hm?” The male that was sitting heard the familiar voice ringing through his ears. Davide's tiny black eyes lazily traveled, his gaze met Magoroku.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in class." 

"Is that why you came to bother me?" 

The tan-haired only nodded his head, "Sophia informed him that you weren't in class so I came looking for you." 

The male didn't respond, whirling his head back to where he was previously starting at, ignoring the tan-haired. Davide was 

_'He's acting strange.'_

* * *

The soft sound of footsteps coming from the outside took her out of her deep thoughts and current tasks. She veered her head to get a peek, hoisting her gaze. Bright blue eyes focusing on the only sliding door across the room from her. 

From under the door, she saw a shadow; confiding that her assumption was indeed correct. That one was, in fact, in front of the door on the outside. The sound of the door creaking as the dark blue corridor was now sliding open, breaking the silence she had from within the room. A familiar, tan-haired male was seen, revealing himself as the door was sliding open, causing a creaking noise. Breaking her silence 

Watching the tan-haired 

Magoroku stepped inside, through the threshold. He entered his office. Before he got any further, using his strength to shut the large sliding blue door once more.

"Oh? Sophia!" He took immediate notice of her sitting down on his large chair at his large desk in the room. Paperwork and pens on the paper. Doing as she was told. It was good. 

He strolled towards her, up towards his desk. 

leaving only a few inches between them to breathe, feeling his body heat against her frame. 

His expression altered, filled with worry and dread. His dark blue eyes flicking with sheer sorrow. His lips dipped in a frown, "I'm worried…" 

He sounded… concern. 

_'Did something happen with Davide?_ '

Sophia found herself struggling to do that simple task that was in front of her. As her bright blue eyes focus on the male in front of the desk. Cursing herself but ended up deciding not to let the male know her feelings, her facial expression devoid of any known expressions. Not letting him. "What is it?" A monotone response, a response anticipated from her.

"It's about Davide." 

Sophia only stared, her expression still was void. Her lips never parted nor twitched. 

"I found him outside. I confronted him but he wasn't acting like himself. Something was off, I could sense it and I don't think what to think about it. But I believe Davide is sad." 

"You worry too much." 

* * *

Sophia got a weird letter, from some random person in her locker. Of course, she ignored it. As she was going to throw it out she heard a voice.

"Oi, what's that?" 

_Davide Yamazaki_.

"None of your business," Her voice was stern, bitter to the touch. Being completely uninterested to talk to Davide.

He may be dating the same person that she was but Sophia couldn't care less about the male. She still found Davide to be annoying. 

"You sure? To me, it looks like a love letter."

Narrowing her eyes, the female wasn't fond of that mockery tone of his. In truth, that was one of the things she wasn't simply fond of.

She was brisk to shake her head of that thought. Almost mocking the idea in her mind. 

The sudden memory of Magoroku telling her about how Davide was acting and he may be sad. She highly doubts Davide was feeling down let alone depressed. Davide was just being _Davide_. He didn't appear to be sad.

It was just, as she puts it, Magoroku had a tendency of worrying and fearing. She was sure everything was going well.

* * *

But Magoroku was worried so he decided to get Sophia and go to his house, knocking on the door. Until it finally clicked, unlocking.  
  
 _"_ Go Away!" 

"What!?"

Taking a step back, Magoroku gulped. Sophia was an alarm, growing warily of him.

Davide blinked, "Oh? It's just you two. I thought you were that annoying guy that often comes around here..." 

"Clearly." Sophia was blunted. 

"So what do you two want?" 

Before the two were able to response they heard an old raspy voice in the background, sounded a little tipsy, "Who's the hell at the door?" 

Promptly, Davide responded, "It's no one!" He scowled under his breath. 

"We need to talk, Davide." Magoroku hastily got to the point as to why they were both here. Not wanting to prolong. 

"Oi, talk about what!? There's nothing to talk about."

"There's plenty to talk about."

"It's about our relat—"

"Don't say it!" Shouting back at Sophia, interrupting her before she was able to say the word fully. 

She became annoyed by this, letting it seep under her void expression. Narrowing her eyelids. 

"We can talk but not here, Okay?"

Davide swiveled his head to the side before shouting, "I'm going out, dad!" With that, he didn't waste his getting on his shoes and stepped out of the threshold, before shutting the door. Making sure it was a lock. 

Davide strolled passed the other two teens and on the sidewalk. 

Davide kept ignoring them. Refusing to talk. Immediately gazing away if one of them bothers to look in his direction. Seeing him so disinterested was weird. As they were walking down the unfamiliar path Davide was making them follow. 

"Don't like hiding it..."

Magoroku and Sophia heard the muttered.

"Our relationship or how I'm gay. It's becoming harder to hide my father and I'm afraid what he could do to you guys if I let that happened..."

* * *

### Say You Want Me

> **_Tags/waring(s): Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Alternate Universe, Inspired by Music, Obsession, Unrequited Love, Kidnapping, Polyamorous Character, Abandonment Issues, Self-Indulgent, An AU where Magoroku suffers heavily with mental problems, He Just wants to be loved by others_ **
> 
> **_Summary_ **
> 
> **_Magoroku craved their attention, having their eyes watch his every move. Wanting them to praise him no matter what he did. He only lived for them. But they didn't want him... He was going to change that. No matter what has to be done._ **
> 
> **_Aka the DaviMagoSoph fic that was heavily inspired by Delusional, Super Psycho Love, Hypnotized and Broken by Simon Curtis._ **

Sitting down on his chair, his thoughts ponder, thinking about _them_ again. Not a single day went by that he didn't think about them. It's been that way for months now and it was driving him insane. Dropping his pencil down on his desk, the only tapping sound in the room. 

Letting out a breath he was unknowingly holding back before he pressed his back against the soft fabric of his black chair. Closing his eyelids. Letting his mind wander, pulling him back to his thoughts once more… the pictures of their frames flashed in his mind. 

_Her hair, that short white hair, snow-like, it must've been soft to the touch. That urge, craving to brush the strands— feeling that softness on my fingers. Ever so slowly and tenderly. I would treat her with such care, like a queen. What she (un)rightly deserves._

_Her pale skin, maybe it was delicate_ _as well? It was so flawless, no blemishes. Seemingly perfect._

_I crave to brush my hand down her soft cheeks, feeling her pale skin. No, I desire to rub my hand up and down her whole body, engulfing every inch as I could. Taking my time doing so, wanting to watch how her body would react if I was on top of her, controlling her every move, leaving me to do as I desire. Having power over her. Unearth her. Break her. Watching her devoid expression finally begged for me. All of it, on repeat, like a broken record player. A never-ending circle filled with pleasure._

_How would she react? Would she utter? Or would she tremble? Or maybe even both? In truth, I don't really know how she'll respond, being ascertained of that._

_It was_ **_wrong_ ** _._

_Yes, so very wrong. Like a big read printed "F" on his papers for failing his studies. It was never going to happen. My thoughts screaming at me not to think of those things, not to feel those feelings._

_Thinking of such things, disgusting. Naughty. It made him feel ugly, unclean. He was supposed to set a good example for the foolish students. Not be sinning by doing the unthinkable._

_But it felt right. The thoughts of doing that gave me so much thrill. A weird feeling stirring inside of me, in which I couldn't properly phrase how I would elucidate those persuasions._

_The sensation felt so… indicating. The stimulation. I wanted more of it. I_ **_needed_ ** _more. And I would do anything to get more._

_Her bright blue eyes like an ocean. I could drown in their beauty for days on end. Or maybe, the color of her eyes blended well the bright blue sky, I could gaze at without moving or flinching away._

_Her frame, so perfect, the way she sways as she saunders. The way she held her shoulders high, confident in manner. Her expressions were always void of any emotions. No one actually dared to mess with her and who would? No one would defy a queen, a goddess. He'll bow down to her puffy white boots, praising her for all of her glory. It was worth the excitement._

_It was like I was faced with a goddess without realizing it sooner. I only realized how blessed I was with her presents alone when she finally jolted out the only big blue door in the student council office, my office. Leaving me. For Kyouya Gean no less._

_Why?_

_Why did she care so much for him? What was her reasoning? Why was she like that!?_

_Was it because Kyouya was rich? Famous? Good looking!?_

_Still..._

_It was rather… unfortunate but we'll meet again. Of course, we will. And next time. She'll belong to me. She'll be my princess, my queen, only serving me and my wishes._

_I was going to make her bright blue eyes gaze at me with the same glimmer as she showed for Kyouya. It was only just a matter of time._

_Davide Yamazaki. Oh, how that name rolling off my tongue and past my lips, felt so right. I could say his name on repeat and never grew bored of uttering his name. He was the opposite of me, breaking the rules, cheating. Being awfully bad at doing so but his failing efforts were kinda adorable._

_Clearly, he wasn't raised by good parents who educated him on the wrong and right. I wanted to change that, make his life better. Understand him._

_His hair was rather unique. Coded with brown and yellow, a perfect clash of colors. His blonde parts were like wings, opening, ready to fly. His frame was taller and well built. He had some muscles on him as if he was quite fit. And that he was if my limited time with Davide Yamazaki it was that he was tough._

_The way he always made a mockery of his fellow teammates. The teasing tone of his voice. His lazy manner. How his blonde eyebrows were so telling, giving him emotions. Under that fake glee and mirthful manner was a broken boy waiting to be fixed. Wanting to put the pieces back together._

_Sticking out his large tongue, like a lizard. A hot lizard._

_Unlike Sophia, I wanted him to control me, being the one on top of me, letting him do what he wanted when he craved._

_He also left me and haven't seen him since the events of disaster. After all, it's been a while since Disaster has been disbanded. and I felt rather alone here in my office._

_The disaster was the reason why I had them close to me, why I was so close to having friends. In some way, Disaster was the closest thing I ever had to even get a friend out of it. But Disaster was years ago and he was sure they changed since then._

_But..._

_It was very wrong._

_Was it wrong to be in love with two different people? From opposing genders no less? Feeling lasciviously about the two in such a way but I did, I should feel ashamed, disgusted._

_I didn't feel any of that. Why should I be ashamed of thinking about the truth? It was only human nature to want to hold someone you love. He didn't see the problems._

_As father always told me: Love was between two people. But he never told me I could fall in love with two people at once._

**_My_ ** _beautiful goddess and hot lizard. Soon to be boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _We'll meet again. And this time around_ **_I won't be foolish enough to let you leave me,_ ** _never again.'_

Magoroku eyes widened, Plummeting to the floor with a loud thud, letting out a yelp, "Ahh!" Before groaning, "Yikes!"

He was thinking about _those thoughts_ again. Feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks. His heart pounding, hearing the beating in his ears. The feeling of arousal, a shivering feeling washing over him.

He never felt like this before, never even dreamt of feeling like this before. Straightening himself on his chair. His mind wandered. Thinking of ideas.

~~~~

"Ah, I'm glad you two could make it!" Magoroku lips curl a big cheeky smile, sheepishly. Filled with excitement. His plan was going smoothly, more than he would hope so. 

It took some convincing and awful a lot of time out of his already busy day just to have them finally agree to meet up like this.

"You two look thirsty, perhaps you both should take a drink."

His gloved hands, pointed down at the table, towards the glasses of water. The two teens were skeptical of this. 

But Davide could use the drink, lowering his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the glass bottle. Raising it towards his lips, ready to take a slip. 

Panic stirring inside of him, the tan-haired movements were haist, being quick, yanking the other cup, raising the cut towards Sophia, in her face. Hastily arranged the cup of water close to her, their bodies mere inches away from one another, "You should really take a slip, Sophia." 

Narrowing her eyes, being annoyed with the fact that the male was hanging a glass of water directly in her face. She thought the way he was acting was strange.

Magoroku needed to have both of them taking a slip, at the time frame or else one of them might notice what is happening and do something, like using disaster force to make a portal and teleport their way out. 

If this fails, Magoroku was done for and they wouldn't hold any trust for him. 

His dark blue eyes watched as the two teens parted their lips, tilting the glass, letting the water slip in their mouths. Drinking the water inside the cup.

Tactual sensation coursing through her veins as she took a few slips. Feeling the cold water down her throat. Was it her or was the room actually getting hotter?

Sweating, she felt the hot water running down her body. Her vision blurred, circling her line of vision. Something was wrong with her. She was getting weaker. 

_'What's happening?_ '

Her body going numb, using all of her will power to remind standing, refusing to close her eyelids. Her thoughts shattered, unsure what was happening to her body but she couldn't stand straight. Her legs felt so heavy, her ears drowning around her everything out. Until her legs gave out, slipping on the floor. 

She was alright a minute ago then why was she acting like this!? 

The corner of her eyes blacken, she saw _him_. Her partner in crime, the student council President, peering down at her, a smirk on his face, looking rather pleased.

It was him…

She knew something was going on. 

Why was he just standing there? She would think he'll be concerned for her or maybe even nervous. He'll come to her aid, but he didn't, he was only standing there watching them. It was odd. Out of character. Didn't he care? Or was she expecting too much? Maybe she didn't know who he truly was after all?

 _'Shido_ …'

The formal vice president's vision grew blacker until it was evidently engulfed with pitch black, finally slipping in a deep sleep.

.

_._

_._

_"Good morning, my loves_ ~!" 

A soft whispered, tender, filled with love yet laced with unknown desires. The end of his lips curves in a self-satisfied smirk. His dark blue eyes studied their frames, watching as they were slowly but surely waking up from their deep sleep. 

The two teens heard the voice playing in their ears as they slowly awoke from their slumber. Growing more aware of their surroundings. 

The room was dimly-lit, dark even. Making it hard from their eyes to adjust. A light was positioned on top of the two, the only life source in the room. The light shining down on their frames. But the source wasn't as bright, also dimed. The light radiant off their frames. 

Still, wrenching, they felt somewhat dizzy, like their head was spinning. An uneasy feeling clutching their stomach. Telling them something was deeply wrong.

The cold thick air of the room. Like a gust of winter, the wind was passing by. The white-haired didn't mind the bitter coolness, not a bit.

Sophia and Davide seemingly took note that they were right next to each other in the room. Sitting on chairs. Not bothering to part their lips to start a conversation. Making no effort to. 

Chains and rope, around their arms and legs, restricting their movements, leaving them unable to leave or get up. The chains and ropes were tightly wrapped around their skin, feeling the uncomfortable tightness, holding them back. 

They weren't vastly fond of the position they woke up in.

"What the hell is this!?" 

The shout filled with annoyance filled the room, breaking the silence, soughing, vigorously. As if he was demanding answers for why he was here.

Using his body strength, instinct, trying to pull away at the chains but to no success. Pulling harder, using as much force as he could. He'd been in this type of situation before and he was sure as hell wasn't going to relive the past. He will break free and even help Sophia break free as well.

The white-haired only stare, not making any attempt to actually escape or shift in her current position. Or stopping Davide from his efforts of breaking free. Hearing him yanking at the rope and chains with such force, increasingly, growing faster and rougher.

She knew it was hopeless to do so. She needed to be smart. She needed to remember what happened to her and who brought her here. She didn't feel any sort of fear or horror. Trying to recall her past memories.

_'Why am I here?'_

She felt like she was missing something from her memory, clearly. 

_'Maybe it was—"_

Sophia being taken out of her thoughts filled with questions left unanswered by the sounds of the chains. "Relax. You're not going to break the chains and rope anytime soon."

Davide glanced up at her, blonde eyebrows cocked. Halting. The two stayed silent. With every passing second, Davide was growing more annoyed. He wanted out of here and he wasn't going to let that damn white-haired girl stop him.

"Fuck it."

Continuing his previous action, ignoring the female's annoyance. 

Narrowing her eyes at him, _'Idiot.'_

"How cute you're actually trying to break free but, you should listen to her."

Both teens froze, Davide halted his attempt to break free by a voice that was directed at Davide's attempts. They veered their heads to the direction of the voice who spoke.

That voice. Recalling that voice as clear as day. 

_'It can't be?'_

_'It couldn't be him.'_

The two teens' thoughts were the same; Magoroku Shido.

He couldn't do something like this even if he wanted. No way the student council President was capable of kidnapping let alone dragging someone all away here and chaining someone to a chair. 

Then again, Sophia suddenly recalled seeing him gazing down at her with a smirk as she was passing out.

Shortly, footsteps could be heard, coming to view from the only light was a tan-haired. His expression, dark. The smirk on his face, filled with amusement. Even thrilled, mayhaps? 

Davide had the sudden urge to eliminate that smirk off the male's face. 

His dark blue eyes glimmering with something the two couldn't understand. As a shadow was cast under his eyes.

"But there's no use, you're not going to break free anytime soon." The way the tan-haired was carrying his words, was like he sang, dragging the words with a libidinous sense of tone. It was chilling, so chilling. His facial expression altered to worry, "Are you both feeling well? I hope I didn't add too much Rohypnol in your drinks. The side effects should wear off soon." 

_Rohypnol!?_

"Did you…?" 

"Yes, I drugged your drinks. Don't worry, it won't kill you." 

Showing his hyperfiction.

* * *

###  Give Me Something To Remember

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Vivid clothes like dresses and shoes. They must've paid a lot of money just to look "pretty". Making Davide feel disquieted even being here in the first place. The area was noisy, voices from every corner, seemingly having a good time, eating, dancing, or talking to someone who was at their own Social Status. It was vexatious for the yellow-brown-haired teen. 

The place looked like it belonged to a millionaire and it did. Typically, the current event was paid by Gaen's Financial Group. Like most parties. Having any sort of connection with disaster or his master had some inconveniences and going to the parties he ordinarily held was one of them.

Despite being friends with Kyouya, the experienced card game cheat didn't feel like he belonged in such an elegant location. His whole perception of being here was out of place. He wasn't rich, far from it, entirely. He preferred at home resting in bed being lazy or out somewhere else _—_ anywhere but here. 

He was increasingly growing bored with being here. Narrowing his eyes, lowering himself lazily in the alright discomforting chair he had to sit in. 

_‘Damn it, I hate being here. I want to leave, do something else. Not sitting here observing rich people act like they give a shit.’_

The illustrious lifestyle simply wasn't for him. In fact, he felt disdain for the rich. They were greedy, selfish. The problem why he had to suffer being in a low class and not being able to get much. He loathed every single one of them to his core.

He knew Magoroku and Sophia were customary to this nonessential abundant way of living. 

Magoroku preferred being in the high ranks and being around people who would let him be in power. Gaining pretty useful connections for his later needs if he wanted. Davide knew all too well what his boyfriend wanted, fame, authority, money. The tan-haired wanted the best life.

For Sophia, he assumed that she was only here because of Kyouya. Following his order, his every move. She wasn't here by choice but more on command. Maybe she was

His tiny black eyes traveled around the large area. His boyfriend, Magoroku was sitting beside him while fumbling, clearly uneasy about something. His dark blue eyes seemed lost in thought, in that case, Davide didn't feel like bothering him. 

His tiny black eyes shifted once more, meeting two he remembers

She stood near Kyouya, standing silent, while Kyouya was speaking to her. A gleeful smile seeping to the end of his lips. The black-eyed teen was prompting to slash it off.

A feeling started to stir inside of him. Rage? Jealous? He didn't recognize that feeling himself but he knew one thing was certain… he didn't like how she was talking to him. 

A sensation filled with hurt, as if someone was ripping out his chest in front of him. He wasn't particularly fond of that feeling, only felt betrayal arose.

Shrugging off that feeling. Ignoring that unasked feeling dwelling in his chest. He swerved his attention back to the tan-haired, parting his lips to speak, "This is so boring. Why are we here again, Magoroku-chan?"

He watched as the male flinched and blinked being taken out of his daze by the male, "We're here because Sophia requested us to be here." The tan-haired veered his head and attention to Davide and continued to speak once more, "And, you don't need to stay here if you don't want to." 

With that being stated, Davide used his body's strength and pushed himself back, before himself up on the chair. 

Magoroku panicked, he couldn't leave. Leaving would mean Sophia wouldn't be pleased and unpleasing the goddess herself was a disastrous intention to perform.

"Wait! Davide!?" 

Magoroku pursued suit, making sure he kept up with the taller male. 

From the corner of her bright blue eyes, white-haired took note of his, watching the two leave. An emotion of sorrow suddenly was her core to the rib. 

_'They can't leave me here.'_

The two now made their way down the large void hall. They had no idea 

Magoroku seems to be bothered, his thoughts were a jumble.

"Why would you just leave like that!?"

"You said I could!" 

"I know but, we shouldn't. Sophia invited us."

"Who cares about her!? She's been hanging out with Kyouya the whole damn night! I doubt she wants me here."

"Don't say that, Davide!"

"And why can't say that, hm?" 

"She's our girlfriend. I'm sure she does." 

The two flinched, eyes expanded at the girl only a few mere inches away from them. Her facial expression is devoid. 

"You're just going to abandon me here?" 

Magoroku flinched, his arms fumbles, "N-No! Davide wanted to leave!" 

"Hey! You told me I could leave this place!"   
  
"I didn't think you'll actually go with it!" 

The female shut her eyelids, lifting her hand to her forehead, rubbing the skin using the tips of her fingers. Giving an expression with dissatisfaction. 

* * *

### Pink And Red Roses

> **_Tags/warnings: heavy angst, pinning, unrequited love, character death, Non-con/rape mention_ **
> 
> **_Rated M_ **
> 
> **_Do you hear the whispering of flowers in the night? I hear them speaking my name, calling me, and I don't understand why that is._ **
> 
> **_Told from Magoroku's point Of View._ **

_A dark shortcoming. Blood everywhere, two lifeless bodies. Watching as the life left from their eyes, gasping for a breath of fresh air, clinging on to dear life. How I desperately cry out their names, begging for them to live._

_Ever since that day, I felt nothing. Broken. Like the last of me also died that day. Like they did._

_How did I let it happen? Let_ ** _them_** _die!? My lovers, partners in crime. We were supposed to have a happy ending! Not this! Anything but this. This was anything but the happy ending I was craving for them._ _Since that day, I felt like I was responsible for their deaths. The blood was on my hands. The feeling of guilt kept washing over me. I wanted to get married, possibly start a family with them. Raise children.  
_

 _Of course, I did try to move on from this and actually required new lovers. But they were abusive, only using me for their own cravings. They didn't care about me. At least, not like Sophia and Davide did. Something about this love was different, it was cold, bitter. He felt hopeless. Without Sophia to cling for help and to feel safe; or without Davide's comforting words to fill my ears, making me feel at ease. These people weren't like that at all. They only mocked him and called him a huge man child._ _The idea of those new lovers tearing his skin, tasing the very skin that Sophia and Davide should've tasted felt so very wrong. But every night it felt the same, without his consent to do so. His body would get sore, his but and genitals would string and burn._ _His screams and whimpers weren't filled with pleasure or plea for more from them; it was begging for them to stop touching him._

 _He had to run away, get out, and so he did, he rode until he had an abrupt steady. Sophia and Davide would want him to be happy and be someone who would treat him well. Not to live a life filled with depression and regrets. He had no idea he someone landed near a garden. Green and clean. Flowers blooming the brightness of the sun shining down. I've always thought that the roses were pleasant to gaze at._ _I could hear them calling out for me._

_I missed Sophia and Davide so much. No one could replace them._

* * *

###  Playing With Your Heart

Magoroku groans in irritation as he was focusing on the game, touching the screen hastily. Trying to beat the level he was at.

Laying on Davide's shoulder. Sophia was one his other side. Carelessly staring at nothingness.

It was normal for them to stay close together and do nothing. 

Well, Sophia and Davide were able to do nothing while Magoroku simply couldn't do that himself. He wasn't really built to do sit and do nothing all day. He was always 

"Foolish game."

Davide couldn't help but laugh at Magoroku's difficulties finding it rather cute.

Magoroku heard the laughs, feeling the shaking of the male, "Stop laughing at me! You wouldn't be laughing if you had to play this game!" 

"Do you need help beating the game?" Sophia was the one to speak, offering some fort of help.

"Y-yes, please do." Magoroku was quick to take her up on her offer. Pushing his phone towards her, puffing his lips.

The white-haired was annoyed by this but made no protest against it, taking the phone. 

As Davide and Magoroku became interested in seeing how she played. Watching her as she was beating the game without a struggle.

"There."

* * *

** Speaking A New Language!? **   
  
_Magoroku showing off his new required skills to his lovers._   
  


“вы оба выглядите довольно потрясающе!” 

The end of his curl in a soft loving gaze. Feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks, staining with a dark crimson color. He spoke in a different language other than Japanese for once, he couldn't help but be a little proud of himself for this accomplishment. 

Gazing deeply at the two teens in front of him. Their moods alter to that of complication and surprise. 

"What did you just say?" 

The tan-haired couldn't help but let a frown plastered on his lips, "I said: You both look rather stunning today in Russian," tilting his head off to the side, giving a look of confusion, "Did I not say it correctly?" 

Sophia shook her head no in reply while Davide was the one who voiced it, "Nah, it's actually really good. When did you learn how to speak Russian?" 

This brightened up Magoroku, returning to the manner he was previously displaying for them, "Wonderful to know! I spent all night repeating it and studying the Russian language. I felt a bit left out that you two could speak it so I wanted to give it a try. However, I'm not familiar with every word."

"What else do you know?" 

"I only know the basic words like hello and yes or no so far." 

* * *

###  _** Renounced ** _

He didn't understand why he was crying like this or even to this extent. Letting the hot tears flow down his cheeks, instead of making any endeavor to halt his crying. Having his knees and legs closed to his chest area. His now gloveless hands cupping his entire face, concealing away. Whimpering and raspy breathing. 

Hearing the door click open creating a creaking noise. Footsteps came next, entering the room he was currently residing in. Still, he didn't move his hand away from his face or make an attempt to stop his tears from flowing. He honestly didn't care who was currently watching.

"Magoroku-chan?" 

A familiar voice called him, one that was filled with sudden concern and worried. It was unusual hearing such a tone coming from him.

He only let out a whimper in return to this. A sudden feeling of a hand reaching towards him. 

The touch was gentle, caring. It felt so weird but right. The hand took his wrist, feeling the fingers wrapped around.

His vision was blurry but he observes that familiar male from afar it was his lover. His boyfriend. He felt his other hands starting to brush his hair away from his face, preventing it from sticking like glue.

"Why is he crying?"

Another voice could be heard, a softer yet stern tone. Promptly through his glossy vision, he saw another figure approach the two. Hearing her heels kissing the floor beneath him.

"I don't know I walked in on him crying like this."

He heard her give a soft sign. Hunching herself over, towards him. Making eye level. He saw her bright blue eyes studying him. He made no sense to push away or have his eyes gaze in a different direction.

His hair was all over the place, sticking to the sides of his cheeks. His cheeks shining, wetness was being shown, stained with salty tears. His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His face was puffy, eyes and cheeks stained with a red-colored tint. 

The whiteness in his eyes was red. The bottom of his cheeks puffy red. His dark blue eyes lost that dark shine of confidence, almost as if it had shattered, broken. Maybe he was broken? 

_'Something's wrong.'_ Magoroku wouldn't cry for no reason, he wouldn't let himself get to this degree. Her thoughts were blunt, knowing fully well that something must have set off his mental breakdown. And she was going to unearth that.

"What's wrong?" She lifted her hand, her fingertips wiping his tears away from under his eyelids.

He only sat there, his body trembling, biting his bottom lips. Unable to control himself very well. His dark blue eyes staring at her, helplessly, his eyes dilating. As if he was searching for answers. She could tell he'd dwindled. 

He didn't respond. Didn't tumble to actually part his lips. He had no attempt too. Which was weird coming from Magoroku out of all people. He was vocal, not silent and reserved. 

_'Odd.'_

Still, she wasn't going to give up that easily, "Did something happen?" 

Davide was becoming annoyed at the white-haired, "Stop asking questions, Ice Queen! He's probably not ready to speak yet. He'll speak when he's ready too."

Narrowing her eyelids, she became irked by Davide. "We can't help him if you don't know the issues." 

The female finally spoke to him, in a blunt manner, her voice ran inside the seemingly empty room. Her expression altered to that of pity and somewhat annoyance. She was certain though words would talk some sense in him or break his already broken pride. 

She knew the Magoroku she had known for most of her young pre-teen and teen years wouldn't let himself look like this. He was all about being perfect and being the best. He took great pride in his appearance. He always did. So much so that he would just take hours in the bathroom or in the mirror. Longer than any of the girls would take.

"We can't force him either."

They both knew the other had a point. 

_"Please, don't fight…_ " Magoroku eyelids lowered, pathetically, his lungs felt like they were weighing down on him. It was becoming hard to breathe as the moments passed. His breathing hitching every so often. He detested it. 

Hyperventilating, his head was throbbing, his heart pounding heavily inside his chest. A harsh feeling of sorrow stirring his insides. His eyes felt crusty, stringing with pain. 

Everything at this moment felt surrealist but so real at the same time. He wished it all would go away. It would just end already.

The two teens ended their banner and both gaze at Magoroku. 

He curled his eye's legs further in his chest. His muscles tightened. It was clear all he needed was comfort. He almost had the appearance of a lost child, looking for his mommy. His dark blue eyes glint of suffering and weaken. His egotistical nature wasn't shining past his expression.

The yellow-brown-haired teen was first to move, shifting his hands towards Magoroku's back, gently pushing him closer towards the taller teen. Magoroku made no protest against this, letting his legs unfold as he was brought closer towards Davide's chests. 

Davide left Magoroku to rest on his shoulders, letting the teen get comfortable in his grasp. 

The tan-haired was feeling safe with this, letting Davide crawl his arms on his back, almost like an awkward hug. 

* * *

###  Discrepancy

> **_Teen And Up Audiences_ **   
>  **_Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings_ **   
>  **_F/M, M/M, Multi_ **   
>  **_Work in Progress_ **
> 
> **_25 Mar 2020_ **
> 
> **_This draft will be automatically deleted on Sat 25 Apr 2020 02:18PM EDT_ **   
>  **_Tags_ **
> 
> **_Creator Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsShidou Magoroku/Sofia Sakharov + Yamazaki Davide + Ryuuenji TasukuShidou Magoroku Sofia Sakharov Yamazaki Davide Ryuuenji TasukuAlternate Universe - Harem Harems OT4?? Alternate Universe Alternate Universe - Royalty Slow Burn Royal Harem AU_ **
> 
> **_Summary_ **
> 
> **_He never expected this could’ve happened but it did and Magoroku made no attempt to prevent it. Oddly enough, he had Sophia Sakharov, Davide Yamazaki, and Tasuku Ryuenji down at his knees_**.

The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as she pulled in it opened, revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it. 

Her hand shifted towards the light, flicking it on her fingers. 

Magoroku heard the noise and flinched at the red he was now seeing under his eyelids. As he arose from his deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of his consciousness by now, he was becoming more self-aware.

He knew who it was who had entered, she always was disturbing him in such a way. He was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under his head and tan hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around his frame. 

Being rather comfortable for him in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot. "G-Go away!" His voice was drowsy, sluggish. 

She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances, they were together ever since they were small children. She was like his small childhood friend. Letting a simple sigh of pure irritation flee her lips, narrowing her eyelids with annoyance.

"You need to get up, prince Shido," A familiar voice filled with demands was ringing through his ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking him out of his sleepy state. He didn't prefer that. Not at all.

"Just a few more minutes," snuggling more between the fabric of his blankets, engulfing in the warmth. Comfortable, only the king is able to get an exceptionally warm bed to sleep in.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Hearing the heels click on the floor, the sound was loud, echoing across the room. The sound only grew. Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping, as it was giving him a headache. 

Before he knew it she reached down towards the blankets, grabbing the folds on the top, yanking it towards the end of the bed. It left Magoroku's body exposed for all to see. The sudden gust of wind and the coldness caused him to shiver. 

Her bright blue eyes watched as he jerked and his muscles tightened. His body curling up, his legs touching his chest of his pink fabric of his pajamas.

Moaning furiously, he tried reaching towards the blankets and covers from the end of the bed. Only to have Sophia shift them away. This only made him more indignant. 

"Hey! Give back my blankets!" 

"My deepest apologies, Prince Shido but, I can't do that." 

"And why can't you follow my direct orders!?"

"You have a busy schedule today."

Magoroku let out a sign. No matter how much he truly wanted just to rest and remain sleeping in the comfort of his own bed he knew that Sophia simply wasn't going to let him and arguing with her wouldn't be a promising concept. 

Forcing himself to sit upon his bed.

"Get off the bed."

Magoroku made no protest and did as he was told, scampering off the soft thick bed, his bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Using his strength to hoist himself up off of the be. 

His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His hair was messy, the usually dirty bed rest hairstyle. Yawning, trying his utmost to get entirely wakeful. 

Sophia still had the blanket in her grasps, moving her frame towards the front of the bed, setting them back down on the soft surface, making sure it was neat. 

Magoroku watched as she was doing this, inspecting her frame, her actions. He was kind of aggravated at her, he was supposed to make his bed and he was more than capable. "You know, you don't need to make my bed, I can do that myself." 

The white-haired ignored his words and continued to make his bed. After she was done, Sophia strolled towards his dresser, opening the doors before her fingers touched the handers, taking out the clothes before making her way back towards her king. 

Tossing his sets of apparel for the day down on his clean bed. 

The tan-haired stood there studying her as she was doing her tasks. She ordinarily did these tasks with ease, without struggling. No one had to show her the ropes or what she should/shouldn't do. She already knew that. As if she was born to do this all of her life. Even so, she never disputed or performed any attempt to slack off. 

"Get dressed," her voice was stern, bitter to the core. Before he swerved her heels back towards the direction of the door, merely halting an inch away from the slightly parted door. Her head turned her, her dark blue eyes shifted to the side, eyeing him, "come out in a few minutes." 

This sudden act broke Magoroku out of his train of thoughts about her. The tan-haired apprehensive nod to her before she turned back and nudged the door wide open once more, stepping past the threshold before shutting the door leaving Magoroku alone in his big room. Doing as he was told, slipping off his pajamas.

He made his way towards the door, clicking it open, noticing that Sophia was standing in front of him. 

The enormous halls were void of any life or any known sound besides them and their heels kissing the floor. It was filled with broad silence. 

"Are you going to tell me what we have planned today?”

“We are going to be meeting Prince Tasuku Ryuuenji today.”

“Oh? Of course, I know that!”

Sophia rolls her eyes at that. _'As if.'_

"Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!" 

A customary voice shouted in the halls, hearing another set of shoes coming closer towards them. The two halted their footsteps and swerved their head to look behind them. 

_'That's odd.'_

Magoroku parted his lips, he was shocked to see Davide up this early and being neatly clothed and clean of any blemishes. This must've something important.

"What brings you here so early, Davide?" 

"Nothing much, a little birdie told me you were going to meet your knight in shining armor today."

This was increasingly irritating Sophia to her core. In truth, she didn't even like Davide and so no use in him. But her prince seems to find him delightful to keep around.

_'What did he even see in him?'_

She shook that thought away, there was no time to think such pointless thoughts. They _needed_ to go.

"We have no time for this. Come along, Prince Shido. You don't want to be late for your first meeting."

Magoroku flinched, as panic arose. If meeting princesses and princes had taught him anything was that being late wasn't a good idea. No high in powered 

"Of course! Let's go now! Apologies for cutting this short, Davide."

"No worries, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Magoroku nodded his head and turned his heels.

Davide watched as they were strolling away.

  
  


"Welcome to our Castle, Prince Ryuenji!" 

Scrutinizing his frame, letting his eyes focus on the prince in front of me. His hair was a beautiful bright shade of blue that reminded him of Sophia's eyes. His eyes, brightly red. Almost blood-like. The armor he was wearing fitted tightly around his frame. Magoroku couldn't help but stare, engulf in the beauty he was witnessing for himself. He had no idea how truly blessed he was. 

"Thank you for inviting me here." 

"The pleasure is all my."

Tasuku didn't respond instead; dipping his head, hunching himself towards Magoroku, reaching for his gloved hand. 

A gesture of intimacy Magoroku was too common with, his muscles compressed and tensed. Standing perfectly still, waiting for the editable to happen.

The bluenette pressed his lips against the soft white fabric on his hand, tender and smooth. The prince stayed like this for a moment before parting his lips and straightening himself up once more, letting out of Magoroku's hand. 

  
  
  


"That prince guy is cuter than I thought." 

"You were watching me!?"

"Maybe~?" 

  
  
  


"Is it possible to have more than one queen or king?" 

"What?" 

"Hear me out on this, what if I could have two kings and one queen?" 

Sophia blinked, "Don't be selfish. You only need one. The rest is pointless."

  
  


"Why don't you like the idea of me having multiple partners so much?" 

"On the contrary, I really don't care about your love life."

"Then why?" 

"I'm just your servant, I'm here to serve you. Assist you when you need it. Keeping you in check, " she pointed, "He's just a commoner you decided it was best to keep around. _Even though he serves nothing useful at the table._ "

"Hey!" Davide only barked back, not liking her phrases. 

Sophia ignores Davide and continues, "It's apparent to everyone else you have more power over us so it would be best if you don't try to anything idiotic with us." 

  
  
  
  


He never expected this could’ve happened but it did and Magoroku made no attempt to prevent it. Oddly enough, he had Sophia Sakharov, Davide Yamazaki, and Tasuku Ryuenji down at his knees. 

He was a king and they had no choice but to follow him and his every move.

Sophia was his close assistance, placing his trust 

The thrill of having three different partners that would show him the attention he always craves to have for himself.

**_Twilight Morsels_ **

**_Vampire AU_ **

"You're both vampires!?" Magoroku took a step back, getting away from the two that were in front of him. Despite his shock expression, he wasn't all to convince. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. it was unthinkable. And he didn't go for make-believe. "That joke wasn't funny! You can take those fake teeth out now!"

Both of the teen's lips dipped in a frown. Their fangs still sticking out, their fangs overlapping their lips.

Narrowing her eyelids, being annoyed by the fact that Magoroku would think they were lying, "We're not joking." Her voice is stern, filled with annoyance.

"Here we'll prove it too you."

With this Davide shifted closer towards the tan-haired. Making the tan-haired feeling uneasy, simply wanting to get away from the taller male. Deliberately backing away, but ended tripping on his shoes, causing him to trip, tipping over.

Davide reached out his hands, his fingers grasping on Magoroku's wrists. His grip was right, forceful. 

Wincing, Magoroku tried to pull away from him, moving back but Davide's grasp only grew. 

Davide drew his body closer towards Magoroku.

Sophia was sharp, hurrying towards the dark blue-eyed male, squeezing his fingers with her fingers, intertwining their hands. 

## Don't Leave Me Shattered Here!

tags: Hanahaki Disease,One Shot,Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Alternate Universe, Polyamory 

He didn't want to die, he didn't want to suffer, he just wanted to be loved. Magoroku Shido was doomed to suffer without happiness.

* * *

She stood near the railing alone, her expression void of any emotion. Her bright blue eyes landed on Davide, scrutinizing the male. She recollected the way Magoroku Shido always glanced at, stealing a glimpse from the person he should be staring at instead and that was her, Sophia Sakharov. 

Clearly cheating his way towards his goal of winning, simply pulling out a card from his pocket. He was a cheater, that much was evident. And she knew that all too well. So why would someone like Shido want to be with someone like Davide? If there was one notable difference between the males it would be that Magoroku was born with a lot of wealth and a purpose already set in his life while Davide was the opposite of that, she wasn’t sure what his purpose was in life. Not that she cared because she didn’t. One thing was certain and that was Davide 

His future seems so bright, so much ahead of him. He prepared his whole life for the day he would take over his father’s role and become the one in charge, in control. That feeling of being the one in control— watching those who oppose him fall— getting tyrannized under his boots. He wanted more of that feeling— craving the sentiment.

His father was well known, being a public figure and all. His father had a lot of good connections and many colleagues. Though his father wasn't home up, only staying out wavering to get his task done and do some preparation. He was a busy man.

She wondered why. What made him special? She couldn’t say she wasn’t interested in hearing the reasonings first hand. But, of course, she kept all of her thoughts to herself. t was consequential for her as much as she truly hated to admit that was indeed the case. Taking mental notes on his tricks, following all of his movements, without any discrepancies. Ignoring everything else, everyone else around their current location, eyes unmoving.

None of them matter. Of course, they didn't. They were just pawns, not understanding the world for what it was. But Sophia was different, she understood too well.

strolling towards him. Trying her best to act casual as to not draw any unwanted attention towards her. A white-haired girl stepped in his way, only being mere inches away from him, Covering most of his line of vision. He wasn’t fond of that.

The brown-yellow-haired teen took a step back, trying to get some space between them, "Get the hell out of my way."

She ignores his shout but comments on his skills instead, "You're a skilled fighter."

  
  
  


He knew how to push her buttons. It was evident. The way he knew how to get under her skin. The end of his lips curled up to an entertained smirk, parting his lips to a toothy grin. He was messing with her emotions, messing with her. Disarraying. Isn't he? She wondered how she even fell in love with him but she did and scorned every minute of it. His harsh insults and words drove her crazy but she was fond of every word. As she hated her feelings for him. She hated him. He hated her. But she also fell for him and she had no options but she couldn't deny that she wasn't captivated, enthralled, entranced. Not even all of her words from her vocabulary of pure genius could describe the intense sentiment she was feeling coursing through her veins.

Despite their hatred for one another, they had the nerve to get all touchy with each other. They had a peculiarly antagonistic relationship, bound by faith. She was his ordered and she was his chaos, an unpleasant but perfect fitting match.

The voice always sounded sincere, credible, 

_‘How did I even fall for him!?’_

  
  
  
  


The female was almost cuddled up against him, her face merely inches away from him. With this— he felt her body heat— her warmth. Feeling and hearing her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. Her steady heartbeat. Her touch was so soft, her tenderness as she played with his hair. Rubbing her slim fingers through his strains. Holding him close towards her own frame. One of her arms tugged around his musteline body, holding him while her other arm was hoisted, reaching his white strains of spiky hair. 

He stood still, his lips never parting to let out a sound or voice his unspoken thoughts. Simply letting her do as she pleased. The cosplayer was content with this, enjoying herself, wordlessly. That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end.

This felt like it was something impermanent, knowing it wasn’t going last. He had this impression. She was too stoic and cold for her own good. 

In her soft and compassionate warmth—grasping her hands in a tight and tender embrace—almost if they were cuddling together, the whole idea and sensibility were new for the robot and he found it quite comforting. He only hoped the female’s sensation ended up being the same thing.

_He had such disdain for his so-called parents—if you can even call them that, to begin with. Though, for him, he didn't see them as any parental figures—Neglected by those people who had birthed him. Sickening._

_Fortunately, his parents weren't around him much to bother him, most likely from their neglectful nature. His mother was often busy working to supply and support his family. While his father was often drinking himself in his sorrows and regretful life. Davide didn’t at all blame them. Their lives weren’t the best and that was the harsh truth._

_The abuse had been going on for years, for as long as he remembers, It wasn't fresh. He was good at hiding it, of course, he was. However, he’d stopped caring. Stop caring for most things actually._

_His young classmates kept grouping up, talking about some card game known as "Buddyfight". For the first time, he wanted to try it out. So he had gone to his local card shop and brought some cards to build a deck. While also thinking of ways to beat the kids._

_He'll let himself escape in the world known as "Buddyfight" a weird little game, he knows but something about the card game made him feel… something._

_But, the young boy couldn't win. Not a single fight, feeling weak, he loathed that feeling. He felt weak. He struggled to come out on top._

_"Damn it, why can't I win!"_

_Maybe,_ **_cheating_ ** _?_

_The more he thought about it the more he was okay with the idea of cheating. If he cheats, he'll win! That was his mindset._

_'Davide Yamazaki.'_

She stood near the railing, her expression void of any emotion. Her bright blue eyes watched the current buddyfight that was going on the fighting stage. Davide Yamazaki was one of the players, she recollected that face from the way Magoroku Shido always glanced at, stealing a glimpse from the person he should be staring at instead and that was her, Sophia Sakharov.

scrutinizing the match. Clearly cheating his way towards his goal of winning, by simply pulling out a card from his pocket. He was a cheater, that much was evident.

His skills. Kyouya saw some potential in him. She wondered why. What made him special?

It wasn't as if white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Davide Yamazaki, as she was tasked by her master too. It was consequential for her to do so. Taking mental notes on his tricks.

She had to admit he had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

"Winner, Davide Yamazaki."

Sauntering out of the elevator for the buddyfight pit, stepping out of the pit. He took a few steps forward. His black shoes kissed the footing of the first floor.

Sophia took note of this, hastily swerving her frame, swaying as she made her way down to the second. Ignoring everything else, everyone else in the mall. None of them matter. Of course, they didn't. They were just pawns, not understanding the world for what it was. But Sophia was different, she understood too well.

Her thoughts only focused on her current task

Obtaining Davide Yamazaki.

Down on the second floor, her bright blue eyes landed on Davide, strolling towards him. Trying her best to act casual as to not draw any unwanted attention towards her.

A white-haired girl stepped in his way, only being mere inches away from him, Covering most of his line of vision.

The brown-yellow-haired teen took a step back, trying to get some space between them. "Get the hell out of my way."

She ignores his shout but comments on his skills instead, "You're a skilled fighter."

 _'That's new.'_ This girl is actually giving him praise for his buddyfighting, no less. No one, not even his own family ever said that to him.

"Okay? Who the hell are you?"

He had no idea how to say thank you to someone being nice to him…

The end of her lips curls in a smirk that of malicious intent. She knew exactly how to play this out without letting anyone else notice.

"Follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Something about this girl's manner alternated. The male couldn't tell but something about this white-haired was _odd._

"What!?"

She didn't reply to him or parted her lips to speak again. Whirling her frame, swiftly wandering away. Only hearing her grey heels

He waited for a second. What is really worth it? Chasing after someone he didn’t even know? Fuck it. He was going to follow her. Determine. His footsteps only grew—his momentum only increasing by the moment— Darting as fast as her slim legs could take him. Scurrying after the female.

She heard his heavy footsteps dashing toward her from behind, _‘Good.’_ Her plan was going her way. The white-haired had kept up her speed, heedlessly keeping her pace.

Her footsteps came to an end, all of her boltings seemingly halted. Her frame merely inches away from the large hall in front of him. Hearing his footsteps also stopped, she knew full well that he was behind.

He'd chased the white-haired to a wall, without room to escape. “Ha, you backed yourself in a corner.” his expression altered to that of amusement.

Swiftly, turning around, to face the older teen, her bright eyes landed on the teen. Her expression was void of any known emotions, nothing seeping under her composure. A few minutes of complete silence passed, until his deep voice arose, finally breaking it, “That’s fine.”

_'What the hell is this girl's problem!?'_

Confusion washed over Davide. She was fine being back in a corner!? This girl was weird, for sure.

Tilting her head off to the side, a shadow casting over eyes, “This is where I wanted you to be.”

Groaning under his breath, "Tell me, what the hell do you want!?" His voice raised, clearly being irritated.

"How many fights did you win so far?" Ignoring his question to ask a few of her own. Her voice sounded uncaring. Not like she cared because she truly didn't but her gut was telling her to ask him about his Buddyfights.

It could've served some use to her Master if she knew and told him in the future. It was perhaps crucial for Kyouya to know his win to lose rank? Then again, did Kyouya already know Davide's win to loss rate?

" _One_." His tone was that of a whisper, humiliated. He only won one and it was the match he just had. And even that was arduous.

"Repeat that."

"Oi, I said one! I only won one buddyfight, got it!? Go ahead, make fun of me already!"

Ignoring his statement, "Would you like to win more?"

"Yes, of course, I want to win more!"

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch. Heels echoing down the void alleyway, moving closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him. Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out a small piece of paper from under her jacket. The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her heat.

Firmly, in her two fingers. She held out the said paper in front of Davide, "Follow these locations." She had finally spoken again.

Davide took that statement as her wanting him to take the paper from her and so he did. Once Sophia knew that he had a hold on the paper she let out, his tiny black eyes scanning the paper.

"Huh? Why?"

But no response came, so he decided to gaze up back but on one was there. She was long gone without a single trace or sound being made.

Blinking he became confused with what had happened. _'Why the hell did she go?'_

_The tenebrous night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the white-haired—her delicate white-colored hair gliding to the sides, refreshingly. The bitterness of the air felt natural for her. As if she knew it for all of her life._

_The folds of her blue long fancy dress gilding with the beat of her white hair— Feeling the remedy against her slim frame._

_She was fond of the state the sky and weather were in— she was used to loneliness. The stillness. Almost too well. Did she care? She knew the feeling. She shouldn't have been out in this weather but she simply didn't care. She_ **_wanted_ ** _to be out in this weather._

_It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. No, she didn’t crave that. Why would she? But she knew she was craving something but what was it? She was unable to pinpoint that. But why? Maybe she was overthinking this? She had a tendency to do that... a lot._

_She'd only hoped she'll get some sort of excitement from the party she was going to attend but she highly doubts it. Nothing excites her, she was only there to stand there, listening, obeying. No meaning, no goal in mind. She wasn’t used to being so free. Maybe she didn’t want that freedom? She wasn't used to being free to do her thing. It felt so foreign._

_She had no meaning in life. What it meant to truly be human. Would she ever? Or was it all just lost hope?_

_“You look lost. Are you lost?” A childish voice that belonged to a male took her out of her thoughts._

_Gazing up, her eyes met with the younger Kyouya Gaen. Only being one or two years younger than she was. Of course, she knows who that was. Everyone did, he was the famous young heir. His path was built for greatness, unlike her path. The young heir to the Gaen family. But what was he doing here? Why?_

_"No." She didn't question the boy. No doubts. She felt as if she could trust him. A weird feeling. She never had actually made an effort to talk to the other kids much._

_"Do you like adults?"_

_She blinked, she didn't expect such a question. But then again what was she expecting?_

_Adults, they were the reason why she was like this, only using her for their gain. In ways, she wasn't comfortable with or asked_ _for. Adults were the reasons why she was broken and in pain._

_She cringes at recalling the chains and awful trauma she went through back during her childhood in Russia. She felt vulnerable, weak, unable to do anything. She despised that sentiment. If only she had the ability to do something about it._

_She shook her head no in reply. Not bothering to part her lips to speak again._

_"I like you, you're honest. Say, you want to be my friend?"_

_Sophia was taken off guard by this. "Friend?" She never had one, not even kids her own age. No one. What did it mean to be and have a friend?_

_She didn't understand it. Maybe she was overthinking it?_

_Leaning down, the end of his lips curl in a soft smile, something genuine. For the first time, she felt something else, the feeling of hope. Her eyes Luminize his frame._

But that was such a long time ago. There was no point in remembering it at all but yet the event did _hold_ meaning for her. He wields value to her, like no one in her life had done beforehand. Though she wasn't able to think much, her thoughts interrupted by the loud noise. She was taken out of her thoughts by the sudden noise in the large room.

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. She stood near Kyouya, standing silent. Typically, the current event was paid by his Financial Group.

She was always near his side as she greeted the guests. Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the compartment.

Kyouya Gaen was polite to the guest, showing her a fake glee and mirk. A smile plastered on his face. She knew the difference between the genuine and the decoy.

The young Gaen heir simply greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth, "Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here."

It was only a facade, nothing but the phony expression in order to win these idiots over. Without care, without embarking he was able to win these people. She knew that.

His orange colored eyes roam around the room— Seemingly looking for something and something important— Scrutinizing his current surroundings. His orange coded eyes seemingly searching for something. Until he managed to pinpoint what he was glimpsing for— a familiar green-haired— his orange eyes concentrated, showing a hint of interest. Whirling his head to the side, looking at the white-haired female who was beside him, staring at her for a moment, "I have someplace important to go too please wait here, Sophia."

Sophia turned her head to face him, and nodded her head, "Da."

Kyouya promptly swivels, as Sophia watches him making his way down the ballroom, towards an unknown male. Warily, watching this unknown male's movement, paying immediate scrutiny at him. Ready to strike if something went disastrous or not in Kyouya's favor.

She couldn't exactly hear or make out what it was that the male was saying only that he was seemingly enjoying his time with him. The young white-haired noted how the young Kyouya heir shows a hint of antagonistic interest by those eyes of his. She could sense it. Of course, she did.

A few minutes had passed and Kyouya was evidently waving goodbye to the man as he swerved his heel, making his way back towards Sophia. The young white-haired didn't bother to question him or why he was talking to the figure in the first place.

"Oh, Kyouya, dear," one of the woman's fingers lightly touched the shoulder blades of his white top, causing the young Gaen to turn his head and gaze at the young blonde woman. Stopping the male halfway.

The white-shortly became annoyed, narrowing her bright eyes at the woman for daring to stop her master as he was walking. Sophia managed to drown out all of the other sounds.

A few hours had passed and many of the guests were already out. Good, meaning the party's over. That meant they could finally get back to their plans.

Kyouya strolled out of the large area, as the guests were leaving into the main hall, Sophia followed closely behind. His fake gleefully nature dropped, the end of his lips reverting back to the cold state. "Adults are selfish, wouldn't you agree?"

She only nodded her head in reply, "Da." Not giving much thought about it. After all, she knew Kyouya was always right. In her eyes.

**_Ring_ **

His phone buzzed, halted the silence from within the room. Using his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the accept button and immediately lifted the phone to his ear, answering the phone, "Hello?"

He then heard the voice from the other line, "Kyouya Gaen."

Kyouya recognized the voice as they declared his name, "Ah, it's you. Is the job done?" The white-haired was blunt, getting to the point.

"Yes. Your parents had been murdered." The end of his lips was now curling to a devilish smirk. Pleased at this.

"Fantastic! I'll be paying you in full."

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyouya's office, watching as he was making his phone call. She only hears a faint voice coming from the older line.

With his last line, he ended the phone call and set his phone down on the table.

"Phase one of our plans is completed."

"Da."

A week had passed since many of the Japanese news outlets announced that Kyouya Gaen's parents had (sadly) passed away. A lengthy week of Kyouya falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly. The police were rather foolish enough to believe Kyouya.

Of course, a few more weeks did pass and the police were already investigating the crime scene but so far they had ruled it out as a car accident.

He had dressed in a fancy black suit and got Sophia a black dress and even got her some cute accessories to match her black dress.

He didn't need to wait long for him to finally be able to take over his company earlier.

Kyouya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. He was deep in his own thoughts, thinking about the next phase of his plans.

_'I need some more allies in this.'_

Ah, yes. He needed more people to trust in his path to get a new world order. He hoisted his body up from the chair and made his way towards his table. More useful pawns in his games that he can easily use than washed away.

Hunching over, he thought some people would (possibly) be worthy of the dark core and its power.

Pressing the button on his computer, turning it on. The bright screen glinted on his facial features.

Digging around on his computer on his desk, only coming up with one result from Aibo Academy: Magoroku Shido.

The student council president in the middle school district. His grades are rather high and he was present at the top of his class in every aspect. Good. That is what the young Kyouya thought. Having someone as smart as him and holds high authority over the school was good. Using him for his plan was a promising idea.

Keeping that name in mind, he went searching for students in other schools.

Davide Yamazaki was a name that immediately plopped in his head, he was opposed to Magoroku in his personality. Davide Yamazaki was a notorious cheat and often skipped school. However, his grades were decently satisfactory but not as great as Magoroku but Kyouya could tell he does his homework on some topics.

Heels, then a click at the door, hearing the said door squeak. This sound took him out of his thoughts almost immediately. Kyouya whirled his attention towards the young girl as he straightened himself up, who was currently entering the room. His orange eyes shifted towards the female.

Sophia had taken note of her master's reaction and she immediately lowered her utter back forward, bowing down, "My apologies for entering unannounced, master."

"It's alright. In fact, I was going to call you. I have something important I would like you to do for me."

This caught the female interest. Straightening her frame, she heaved herself back up. Her bright blue eyes showed curiosity. Giving her master the undivided attention.

"I would like for you to hunt down and keep a close eye on both Davide Yamazaki and Magoroku Shido, their faces are on the screen, but," Before he said much more, digging in his desk he took out two sheets of paper and jotted down something on both of them before neatly folded the two pieces of paper.

Sophia couldn't see what he wrote on the paper only that she knew it was crucial. But her eyes were on the screen, examining the features of both males. Keeping their appearances in her mind for reference.

"Please, provide them these and tell them to " _follow the location_ " that I've written on the paper, it's essential."

She made her way towards him. Taking the paper from out of his hand. Sophia's bright blue eyes rested on his frame as she nodded, "Da."

Davide Never had an easy life

* * *

## Veracious

“Vampires don’t exist, Shido. Stop trying to convince me otherwise.”

Narrowing her eyelids, being annoyed by him. Her voice is stern, filled with annoyance.

Normally, she would leave his office when she wasn’t genuinely required there but that infrequently occurs. Not with Magoroku Shido, he always kept her back from leaving the student council quarters—with some poor justifications for making her stay with him. Having no alternative in the material she obeyed his commands. And today was no different, being forced to stay back only to hear Magoroku talk up a storm about how vampires are “real”.

She wasn’t the one who was fond of something generic or cliche—but she didn't care. But it was so very cliché and cheesy sounding and she couldn't help being annoyed about those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. Vampires weren’t real and they were never going to be, that was certain. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. it was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot.

“But they do exist, Sophia! If they didn’t I wouldn’t be telling you about them in the first place.”

Shutting her eyelids, letting an out an annoyed sigh, raising her hand. Her fingertips blandly rubbing her temple, “Just stop already, you’re being an idiot.”

The teen's lips dipped in a frown, his expression altered to a mixture of concern and sorrow, the room grew silent for a moment. He didn’t know if he’d was fond of her bluntness or not but he never was one to lose an argument. Or rather, he was never fond of losing an argument. 

“Here, I’ll prove it to you!” 

With that being spoken, Magoroku parted his lips, wider, revealing two large teeth. 

“And?”

“What?”

She let out another sigh.

He unhurriedly was staggering closer towards her, shoulders almost touching, sealing the gap separating them, they felt the body head coming from the other, his drawing closer to the white-haired. 

His movements were subtle and swift but filled with hesitancy but conveying a sense of diligence for what he continued arranging. He’d done this before, that much was evident to her for her. 

“Please, stay calm, Sophia,” His tone was surprisingly mellow, dulcet. So smoothing, his low tone was driving her mad. Trying to sound reassuring but he was trying to compose himself more than her. After all, the Ice Queen, herself wasn’t the one for obliging comfort. And he comprehended such.

His fangs navigate to her throat, discreetly nipping down on her flesh, piercing her skin. She couldn’t help but let out a soft grasp. Her eyes twitched from his action, sucking in her breath, holding back her breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Surely, it couldn’t hurt that much? 

Elevating both of her hands towards the tan-haired upper sides. Settling her palms and fingers near his shoulders and chest, clasping on his green top. Clutching the folds of his shirt in her hands. A sensation arose, hastening to her cheeks, rising in shade, tinting with a crimson. His dark blue eyes staring back at her, their gazes locked and tightened.

How did she get in this position? So valuable. So weak. Letting someone like _him_ walk all over her. The female's mind was swirling, it kept spinning. His thoughts scattered. The shortness of breath was driving her inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue, becoming more possessive over her, slurping and swallowing more and more each time he went. That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end, right? Her blood? Her submission? And then when she’s no longer needed he’ll just leave her to die, like everyone else in this hellhole we call a planet. 

As she was trying male a strenuous effort to understand why Magoroku was acting like this. Wordlessly, she glared at him and he was staring back.

Sophia was taken aback by this and his sudden actions. She could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort but she didn't know how to react to this besides pushing him. Hoisting her hands, using all of her strength to push him away from her. “Stop.”

She froze in place, halting her movements at the sudden realization of what he was doing; processing in her mind. Her eyes dilated for a moment. 

  
  


Causing him to let out a sharp yelp, a low murmur escape his lips. His fangs still sticking out, overlapping his lips. Exposed for all to see, Sputtering, still withstanding uneasy. His voice dimmed, “S-Sophia... I can—” Lowering his knees making him appear smaller then what he actually was.

####  [Hearts Of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856952) by [EuphonyDevotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphonyDevotion/pseuds/EuphonyDevotion)

#####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)

  * [Teen And Up Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [F/M, M/M, Multi](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Complete Work](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



14 Feb 2020

###### Tags

  * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
  * [Davide Yamazaki/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki*s*Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Davide Yamazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Long Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Long%20Shot/works)
  * [Polyamory](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Polyamory/works)
  * [OT3](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/OT3/works)
  * [Valentine's Day Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Valentine's%20Day%20Fluff/works)
  * [Darkness Valentine AU](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Darkness%20Valentine%20AU/works)
  * [Established Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Established%20Relationship/works)



###### Summary

> Magoroku couldn't imagine anything particular to do with his boyfriend and girlfriend but somehow Davide estimated it was a good idea to take Sophia and Magoroku out for their date on Valentine's Day.

Language:
    English
Words:
    10,189
Chapters:
    1/1
Hits:
    0

> Magoroku couldn't imagine anything particular to do with his boyfriend and girlfriend but somehow Davide estimated it was a good idea to take Sophia and Magoroku out for their date on Valentine's Day.

### Work Text:

The large window, behind his desk—closed by the big light blue curtains. Only, limited light seeping through the window in the room—the dimed sunset. A beautiful time of the day—hour for the tan-haired Student Council President. A time he'd wished to experience together Sophia and Davide someday.

The school day was about over—most kids, if not all of the students went home for the day, probably on their dates or crying, being petty about not having anyone to spend the fourteen with. Teachers and the school’s instructors were packing up, finishing up, leaving for that day—or already went home to their loved ones (if they had any).

Or, at least, Magoroku Shido thought. He didn’t want to pry and frankly. He didn’t exactly care about what was going on in their lives—It didn’t affect him. Not at all.

He was sitting on the dark blue sofa— that belongs to Aibo's school council room—his office. His student duties were already completed for that day. He instructed Sophia to get him some food—now on the couch—He'd waited for Sophia to return with his tray of food he ordered. Right now, he was in need of some food. He'd been working on his duties for most of the day, he forgot to get a proper meal in him. 

A few moments had passed—him waiting for a few minutes. The room was hush, void of any life besides him—without Sophia. Sophia was usually quiet so he was used to the silence when she was in the room—only responding to him or talking when she wants too/he asks her. He was adopted to the stillness in the room. It was typical working conditions for him—when he's not trying to find ways on being popular or making a fool of himself—he’s hard-working after all. Especially when his Master, Kyouya Gaen makes Davide, Sophia, and him on many go on many missions. Even with student Council work getting free time was rare and rather relaxing when he did. His time was always shortened and limited.

His mind wandered—thinking about Valentine's Day—On the fourteen in February—which was today and yet he still couldn't think of anything good to do—nothing he could think of—nothing could come close of being a perfect date—Not something generic or cliche—but his mind couldn’t come up with anything. He was so busy with work and missions he hasn’t had any time to go shopping for gifts for both of them. God, he was so bad at this. After a year of being with both of them. Not even.

He never had any sort of experience with Valentine's Day—only with what I've seen his fellow classmates talk about and in some of the novels he'd read. But it was so cliché and cheesy. And Magoroku would not do anything remotely platitude. 

An orange and black shaded portal gradually rising to the side of the coffee table and sofas—in the middle of the room. Catching Magoroku's attention; notifying him that Sophia was teleporting herself in the room—instead of walking in the room using the only door available. The white-haired had a tray filled with food noticeable resting in her hands.

She much rather uses her teleportation ability to teleport herself in the room with the tray of food instead of walking down the halls that she knew so well.

He didn't have to wait long. _Good_. Hearing his stomach lightly howl only explains his hunger state to him.

Whirling his head to the side—getting a better look at his girlfriend. An anguished feeling of guilt washed over him—it was supposed to be a special day—a special day for love—For Sophia and Davide. 

He disregards the feeling and shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts he was having. He ends of his lips curled in a soft, thankful smile, "Ah, thank you, Sophia!" 

No response was given to him in return—She didn’t bother to respond to his gratitude. Her expression remains void of any noticeable emotions—No words were expecting of her—She lowered her back before plopping the tray carefully on the coffee table in front of her. The only sound that was in the room was the vice president positioning the tray of food on the coffee table.

The silence was interpreted by the sound of the dark blue door sliding open. The sound of the dark blue corridor was now sliding open broke the silence the two teens had from within the room. The sound of the door made the tan-haired president flinched—almost dropping the small skewer meatball like food in the process. His dark blue eyes travel up to hear a familiar voice filling the silence in the stillness room. 

His dark blue eyes making contact with the figure now standing in the doorway—revealing a well built brown-yellow-haired male; wearing a classic suit, mixed with light and dark grey and purple. Magoroku knew that suit and hair all too well—Davide Yamazaki—his boyfriend and the third member of Darkness Valentine.

A familiar, brown-yellow-haired male was seen, stepping inside, through the threshold.

"Magoroku-chan and Sophia-Kun!" The male who dubbed their names took a step in the threshold—not bothering to close the door behind him. 

Magoroku blinked from shock, "Huh!? D-Davide!?" The tan-haired was surprised that Davide showed up—showing up to his school, Aibo Academy, "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

She took immediate notice of the male standing in the room. Sophia still had said nothing as she straightened herself up—swaying her frame towards the direction of the male standing in the doorway. Her expression only shows her annoyance with his abrupt entrance into the room. She didn’t even look scared or flinch by the abrupt noise.

Davide's expression slightly alternated to that of sadness—hinted by his smile negligibly quivering. It was noticeable for the tan-haired. Magoroku wondered if it was the same for Sophia—could she see or could feel the sadness Davide was possibly feeling? Did she even care? Magoroku thought of the latter. 

Seeing Davide sad was shocking, surprisingly, he never even saw Davide being depressed before—only ever happy, insane.

The tan-haired parted his lips to speak. But nothing came—his voice was stuck in his throat.

But the Student Council President knew better than to let Davide stay here. It was a rule at Aibo that no one who didn't go here (who weren't granted permission) is not allowed. Basically, anyone who trespasses to Aibo without being a student and without any permission. Of course, the tan-haired knew this—he knew this all too well. He was the student council president, after all! He must read and remember all of the school's regulations.

But gazing into Davide's sad expression only made Magoroku bit his tongue—holding back his urge to tell Davide the school's ordinance or at least, scold the other male about it. But Magoroku doubted Davide would listen to him or even care about the rules—He'll be lucky if he could get through to Davide's thick hair. 

"Since you didn't call back I thought you guys were busy; so I decided to come to you guys instead." 

"Oh!?" Magoroku lowered his free hand—down to his pants—pulling out his teal case phone from his back pocket. His index finger gilding to the side buttons, pressing down on the turn-on button, his bright screen glimmering his face brightly by the screen. Seeing his notifications—a miss call from Davide, “I-I have my phone on silent."

After the response, Magoroku shut his eyes; not wanting to see Davide's expression. A poor excuse but it was the truth. The end of his lips curls in a timid smile. Nervous.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer towards him—the tan-haired didn't bother to open his eyes to take a look to see for sure. He had a feeling it was Davide by the heavy sounds, unlike Sophia's, which were heels.

Sauntering over to the coffee table, towards the other two teens in the room. Davide made his way towards the coffee table—plopping himself comfortably on the surface of the table—being heedful of the tray of food that was on the table—crossing his legs—slanting in front of Magoroku—hunching over towards his tan-haired boyfriend. Hoisting his one hand towards Magoroku's forearm that contains the small stick of food.

The brown-yellow-haired teen told hold of tan-haired's white-collar sleeve—wrapping his fingers tightly around the fabric of Magoroku's white sleeve—keeping a firm clasp on Magoroku.

"Ah!" The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist—in a tight, unyielding grip—causing Magoroku to yelp from shock. Keeping his dark blue eyes shut, his eyelids tighten together. The action and feeling caught Magoroku off guard.

Davide couldn't help but smirk at the reaction given by Magoroku. Enjoying the tease. Davide had hoped that the other male would've had reopened his dark blue eyes now but didn't.

Davide pulled Magoroku's hand closer towards him—his upper frame lowered, bending down. He positioned the small piece of food on the stick near his mouth before he took a bit of it. Now chewing the food and swallowing it.

Magoroku felt his arm being pulled forward, it was tender, this force to eyes to snap open, revealing the brown-yellow-haired teen was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. So close. His dark blue eyes travel down to find Davide taking a bit of his food from his stick. He heard the chews. 

“Tasty~!" Commented Davide, licking his lips with his tongue. His cheeks lightly stained with light pink.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes widened by this, “Hey! I was going to eat that you know!” 

The male just shrugs at Magoroku’s complaints at eating his food, "You weren't eating it," The end of Davide's lips curls in a pleased smirk. 

Davide's other hand was now reaching over to the plate and took one of the skewers by the end, plopping another piece of food in his mouth. Helping himself to the tray of food on the table.

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes as Davide was in the middle of eating his food, _‘At least he’s not looking sad anymore.’_ Magoroku did feel some left that none of them brought up the fact that Valentine’s Day. He knew the two were smarter than most think, of course, they weren’t fools. _‘Did they even care?’_ Both of them didn’t seem like the “romantic” type.

Magoroku thoughts didn’t last long as he felt something that felt like sauce touching his lips, dark blue eyes travel to the source. One of his food was against his lip. Without protest Magoroku awkwardly parted his lips, letting the other male teen prop the small piece of food in Magoroku’s mouth. Decided it would be best if he just ate the small piece of food.

“You looked hungry,” The end of Davide's lips swiveled to a large grin.

The male was right. Magoroku was starving. That was the whole reason Magoroku had requested Sophia to get some food. Magoroku puffed his cheeks, twisting his head to the side. His cheeks slightly stained with crimson. "I can feed myself, you know!"

Davide only chuckles at that response. _'He's so cute!'_

After a few minutes of Davide eating some more of Magoroku's food. He’d placed the now empty skewers on the rim of the place, "Who made it?"

Magoroku was opted to respond, "I-I think Sophia made it!"

“Da.” A monotone response, a response anticipated from her. The girl who was watching the interaction between the two males, without a single word, finally spoke up. She nodded in response. Letting the two know she did, in fact, made it. 

The two males turn their heads, their gazes landing on the white-haired. Standing there, in front of the table. Watching the two males. No emotions seeping through her bright blue eyes, not even a single twitch on the lips. Davide and Magoroku wondered if their girlfriend was even human. 

_'Damn, I forgot she was here.'_ Davide couldn't help but think that Sophia probably felt left out. Davide couldn’t let that be.

“The food was great! You need to teach me some lessons sometime.” 

“You can cook?” Sophia sounded… disinterested.

“Of course.” Davide took one of the skewers off from the table and jumped off the coffee table. He strode towards her, “I’m really good at it too.” He strolled towards her, leaving only a few inches between them to breathe, heaved the skewer with the food towards the white-haired's face, "Don't think I forgot about you."

Sophia narrowed her bright blue eyes, annoyed as Davide was nudging the food in her face. Most likely wanted her to take a bit of it, as Magoroku did. But she wasn't hungry. Sophia heaved her hand towards Davide fingers, wrapping her arm around his hand.

Davide eyes rightly widened by this action, "What are you—" Davide was unable to finish his own sentence as Sophia jabbed the piece of food in Davide's month. Davide almost choked on the piece managed to chew and swallow. 

Davide bends his legs in, lowering himself, hunching over as he lifted up his hand covering his mouth, coughing for a minute, regaining his composer, lifting himself back up. His black eyes landing on Sophia's frame, "Hey, what the hell was that for!?" 

Magoroku cringe by his use of vulgarism. Utilizing any sort of profanity on school grounds was strictly prohibited. He parted his lips to at least join the conversion and tell Davide not to use that kind of language here but his better judgment said it wasn't a good idea. Who was he kidding, Davide wouldn't listen to him, even if he wanted him too. 

"Don't shove food in my mouth, idiot." Her voice was stern, the utterance was still filled with annoyance.

"I only wanted you to try your own food."

"I don't need to try it, " her voice was stern, filled with annoyance. Her expression only accompanied that.

Davide always knew how to push her buttons, then again, getting Sophia annoyed, given the individual, wasn't that hard of a mission to pull off.

After that little exchanged; Davide narrowed his eyes at the female in front of him. As the two were staring daggers at each other. The air around them thrived tensely. As if they were about to fight or have some form of a fight might break out and the last thing the tan-haired wanted was a fight to pursue. On Valentine's Day no less! 

Magoroku knew very well that Sophia's and Davide's personalities clash one another. After all, it wasn't the first duration that Davide tease and words led Sophia to get annoyed and humiliated. It occurred before. It causes Magoroku to panic. Them fighting was the last thing he ever wanted.

Advantageous, Magoroku had experience with them acting like this and knew it was coming. He had to stop them. 

"Stop it, Both of you!" Sophia and Davide swerved their heads to look at Magoroku who was still sitting on the couch. 

Magoroku closed dark blue eyes, lifted both of his hands up, in defense, laughing nervously.

“Oi, I have something we could all do before Valentine’s Day ends.” 

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock after he’d heard this from Davide, seemingly out of nowhere. He might have thought Davide hadn't thought of Valentine’s Day, but now seeing that Davide might have something worth doing for this day of love immensely caught Magoroku interested. Davide was unpredictable, filled with surprises that were waiting to happen. That was one of the many reasons Magoroku couldn’t help but fall for him. Sophia too. Magoroku always wanted order, control over all else but the two teens knew how to break it. They were the chaos that pursued in his order, giving him enjoyment. It wasn’t so bad.

Davide took both Magoroku’s wrist from the couch and Sophia’s wrist from where she was standing. Davide pulled Magoroku up from the couch. Magoroku yelped in surprise by this sudden movement but made no protest to stop Davide from pulling him. 

“First, we need chocolate and lots of it.~”

_‘Chocolate.’_ Repeated Magoroku in his thoughts. He began to question why they needed chocolate and lots of it. Was Davide more knowledgeable about this day then Magoroku thought? 

“Um… Why do we need chocolate?” A blunt but really, foolish question. As the room grew silent for a moment. A tense, awkward silence for Magoroku. His muscles tighten and grow tense by this. 

_‘Ah, why did I ask that!?’_ Magoroku felt like a complete fool. Of course, he knew why he wanted chocolate. It was probably evident.

“Duh, Who doesn’t want chocolate on Valentine’s Day!?” 

“R-right! Let’s go get some chocolate then!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Davide swayed his frame towards the door, walking towards it. He still had a tight, firm grip on both Sophia and Magoroku, as they followed him behind him. Fortunately for Davide, he had kept the front door open so he didn't need to let go of Sophia or Magoroku's wrist. The only sound was their fancy shoes and Sophia’s heels as they walked towards the only large sliding door leading to the room.

Walking past the sliding door, somehow Davide made them all fit past it while still clasping on Magoroku and Sophia's wrists. Magoroku wanted to close the door to the door but it was too late. He felt as if Sophia wanted to shut the door as well. 

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them. The only known sound was their boots and heels kissing the floor under them.

"You don't need to hold my hand. I can walk fine on my own, Davide," the White-haired finally spoke up, breaking the hush in the void halls. Her tone was filled with subtle resentment. 

“Oi, I’m holding it anyways.” 

Sophia parted her lips to speak but nothing came. She decided to close her lips, thinking it was the best not to mention anything else. The end of Sophia's lips dipped to a frown. Her bright blue eyes drooped. She was brisk to show her annoyance—Towards him—Towards his response. 

But the trio continued to stroll down the path. Sophia hasn't bothered to respond back to the teen male. Even if she did protest he wouldn’t let her go. His grip on her only tighten.

Davide fingers slipped from her wrist to her fingertips. Sophia blinked, eyes slightly widened at the sudden movement. As their fingers began to intertwine. It felt wrong but also… right. The feeling of making contact with her slim pale fingers causing them to intertwine. They almost fought, clearly getting on her nerves earlier and here he was locking their fingers together, acting as nothing happened. 

The white-haired didn't seem to mind this. After all, no one was here to see her. To see them Letting him do as she pleased. There wasn't a problem with it. But it still felt weird. Getting any sort of affection from Davide. Who _is_ Magoroku’s boyfriend, not Sophia’s boyfriend? 

Magoroku immediately became flustered— his muscles tensed—Heating rushing to his cheeks. A deep crimson tinged his cheeks. Feeling the rubber of his fabric glove touching Davide’s fingers.

Lucky no one was here to see them.

A few minutes of silent walking down the halls of Aibo Academy, void of any life.

A few minutes of dreadful silence as they sauntered out to the main entrance of the school. Still, no instructors and his fellow students we're out. Good. That met he wouldn't have to deal with conflict and get in trouble. It would've been bad to be caught especially when he was supposed to set a good example to the other students. Not let an individual who didn't go here come and utilize profanity. The number of rules already broken by Davide alone was driving Magoroku crazy.

Making their way out of the building that Gaen Financial Group funds. The Gaen company funds most of Aibo Academy. The school’s salary relies heavily on the Gaen Financial Group, too heavily. Magoroku wondered how Gaen was able to manage all of this all on his own. Well, maybe not on his own but with the help of a few people. 

_‘Was the way he created the team, Darkness Valentine?’_ Magoroku always wondered why Kyouya had picked all of them to be on the team. but shook his thoughts away.

Magoroku’s hand felt void of any of the warmth that he felt previously. Not knowing Davide had let go of his hand and Magoroku somehow was walking without him pulling.

**_THUMP!_ **

The tan-haired felt his face ram in a poll in his way. His dark blue eyes widened from the shock. “Owie!” He hastily took a step back from the poll. His hands moved up towards his face, rubbing the area he hit, which now was stinging with pain. His face was deeply colored with crimson. Curse that poll and his clumsily! 

His hands buried on his face, he could make the sound of light, chuckles amusement could be heard, _‘Davide.’_

Gallows was probably mocking him from his card right now. Magoroku's mind voiced those mocking laughs of his Buddy. 

"Stop laughing at me!" 

People on the streets recognized them, of course, they did, Kyouya always placed them in the spotlight in all of their matches, always giving them attention. Kyouya would announce their names and true potential with a careless glee. Kyoya words did sway Magoroku so much, giving him confidence, feeding the tan-haired’s ego. Magoroku couldn’t help but ponder if Davide and Sophia felt the same as him.

Anyone dumb enough would still know who they were—Unless you were living under a rock for your whole life that is.

Whispering to their friends—giving the three members of Darkness Valentine looks of jealousy, amazement. The people who were still frightened of them and their capacity. The three teens were strong, intelligent, quick, anyone who dares challenge them will get the floor wiped with them. Darkness Valentine wasn't a team you wanted to get your nerves, that's for sure.

Sophia and Magoroku still followed Davide as he was in the middle of the two, directing them to an undisclosed location. 

Davide hasn't bothered to go back to holding Magoroku and Sophia's. Surprisingly, Magoroku didn't brag about having a girlfriend and boyfriend. Davide and Sophia would have thought that Magoroku would be more vocal about being in a relationship but they guess not.

They all kept their polyamorous relationship a secret. Sophia thought it was for the best if no one knew they were together. Davide immediately agrees with her. Magoroku found that really… old. He would've thought that Davide would be the last person to care about that. The two made it clear to Magoroku _not_ to tell anyone about this. 

The points Sophia was well made, "it would give them unwanted attention" and "it would make enemies easier to target them" Good excuses? Coming from Sophia?

But still, Magoroku felt it was more than that. It didn't sound that right, coming from Sophia. She doesn't care about what people did or said. He felt as if Sophia was hiding something from him and Davide too. Something important too, for making excuses about it. Something was up and Magoroku wanted to know. 

After all, he always believed that any good relationship relies on sincerity and proper communication. It was a crucial factor for any and all relationships. 

Davide stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a store. 

“Ladies first.”

Davide's voice broke Magoroku out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes traveling to the side, seeing Davide holding the door for the two. 

Sophia only rolls her eyes, muttering something under her breath in annoyance but Magoroku couldn't make out what it was that she said. As she striding towards the door entering through the hood. Sophia stood next to the door, waiting for her two boyfriends to enter the building. Magoroku awkwardly followed Sophia and entered the building. Davide then steps inside the store, not bothering to close the door slowly—as it closed by itself with a big band, causing Magoroku to flinch at the volume. 

The trio wandering the store. Magoroku and Sophia's eyes shifting around the unfamiliar area. But it seems like Davide knew exactly where he was going. 

"The candy is over here."

Magoroku turns his head to look at Davide. The tan-haired's expression was that of confusion and interest by Davide's verdict, "Huh? Have you been here before, Davide?"

"Yeah, I've come to this place a lot in the past."

As he took off to the candy session and now walking in the candy session. 

_'Oh shit… I forgot my wallet. Damn it.'_

The brown-yellow-haired male realized that he didn't bother to bring his wallet. 

The brown-yellow-haired teen eyes travel lazily around the area, making sure no one was here before he quickly grabs one of the bars and stuffs it in his back pocket.

From the corner of his eyes, Magoroku took note that Davide shoved something into his pockets. Magoroku whirls his head to the side getting a better view of Davide.

Sophia was standing near the tan-haired, her bright blue eyes staring at him, her gaze focusing on Davide, told Magoroku that she must’ve seen what he just did.

Who acted causality, like nothing just happened. His black eyes locked eyes with Magoroku’s dark blue eyes, only for a moment. As Davide turned around, quickly breaking eye contact with Magoroku.

"What did you put in your pocket, Davide?"

Davide froze, his muscle tighten.

"Nothing." 

_Liar._ Davide was as bad as a liar as he was a cheat. Magoroku parted his lips to speak, protest Davide’s words. 

Sophia walked over to Davide, her hands shifting to his back pockets.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of my pockets!" 

Sophia didn't listen, staying silent as she was pulling out a chocolate bar from his pockets. Ignoring his protest in the process.

"He's trying to steal chocolate bars."

Magoroku walked up to the two teens, "Why would you try to steal?”

"I forgot my wallet at my house, okay?" 

“I’ll pay,” Sophia spoke.

“What?”

“I'll pay for it, just get the candy you want to buy before I change my mind."

"Really!? Sweet!" Davide easily digs through the plies and stands filled with a different type of chocolate.

Magoroku only watched as Davide scramble towards the stands of candy, digging through the piles.

"Shido."

Magoroku turns his head to look at the girl who dubbed his name, "Sophia?"

She closes her eyes, raising her hand. She pointed towards the trays of candy, "I'll pay for your candy too."

"Wh-What!? You'll really do that!?" 

"I've seen you eyeing the candy. I know you have a sweet tooth." 

The end of Magoroku's lips arches to a warming smile. He couldn't help it. His mind flashed back to a memory of his father and him, a similar situation with Sophia and Magoroku. Seeing the sudden memory flashing in his mind made him feel like a young innocent child again, he couldn't help but smile. He cherished it. And that sentiment.

"This is really nice of you to do, thank you, Sophia. I'd never seen you being so kind before! I like it!"

"Just hurry and go get the candy you want."

Magoroku only nodded in response and quickly dashed towards Davide, going beside him. 

As the white-haired stayed behind. Reopening her eyes, now watching the two In the background. Her bright blue eyes focus on the two, studying their features closely.

The two were talking about candy and such, Magoroku and Davide, smiling, looking cheerful as ever. A pleasant look. Beautiful scenery to gaze at. She never saw them look so...happy. 

_'Dorks.'_

Sophia's lips twisted in a small smirk. She couldn't help it. It couldn't be helped. Fortunately for her, it wasn't that noticeable.

Magoroku and Davide spun with loads of candy in hand, both smiling at Sophia. Who cringed at the two. The two males strode towards her, being careful about not dropping any of the candies resting their hands. The two stop once they were only a few inches away from her.

"I think we're finished picking out our candy here, Sophia!" Magoroku was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I'm good with what we have."

Sophia sways her frame, whirling around, "Come along, let's pay." Was all she spoke as she made her way out of the candy 

_'I probably should've given them a limit for the candy.'_

Oh, well. Sophia knew it was already too late for that now. There was no point in dwelling on it now. Besides, it was more candy for her to take and eat when they weren't looking. Oh yes, indeed, she was going to 

Sophia's eyes wandered around the area she’s walking to, studying the location. It didn’t take long as she was good with directions so she found it quickly.

Making her way towards the cash register, Davide dropped his stuff on the table not caring much while Magoroku gently placed the candy he had in his hand on the table.

The young blonde girl behind the cash register looked to be in her teen years only stare in shock, gawking the three, her cheeks stained with red.

“You’re Valentine Darkness!?”

Magoroku smiled at her, closing on his eyes, placing one of his hands on his chest, “The one and only.”

_'Show off.'_ Sophia became annoyed at the girl at the counter, letting it seeping through her void expression. 

The young blonde's blue eyes notice Sophia's malicious stare, causing the young blonde to tense up by the action and promptly ring up the candy and place them in the bags. Without another word.

"Sixty ye-yen, please!" 

"Sixty yen!?" Magoroku and Davide shouted at the same time. 

Sophia said nothing, not a complaint, a cry. Her expression was blank. She took out her small pouches, Closing her dark blue eyes, she took out the correct amount of yen and dropped it on the table for the young behind the table to take.

She could care less about the price, the money means nothing to her. After all, she could easily earn more if she yearned for it.

She swerves around, the only sound she could hear was the noise of her heels hitting the ground. 

Magoroku shifted his arms towards his bags but Davide snatched all of the bags, causing Magoroku to awkward step back, his eyes meeting with Davide's. 

"You don't need to hold them, Magoroku-Chan!"

"Oh!? T-Thanks, Davide!" 

Magoroku turned his body, towards the front of the store, facing away from Davide. Magoroku promptly made his way towards and past Sophia, got a door for Sophia, pushing it open for her. He immediately felt the cold breezes touch his skin and tan hair. The gusts of wind made him quiver, involuntarily. 

Now holding the door, the white-haired female walked past the threshold. Without a word. Magoroku still kept the door open for Davide. Davide finally made his way to the door, Walking out of the store. 

Magoroku closed the door behind him. 

And the three walked along the path.

“ _Crap…"_ Muttered Davide was he was getting closer to Sophia, "I guess I own you one then, huh, Sophia?”

Sophia made it past him as she spoke, “You don’t own me anything. My family has plenty of money unlike yours.”

“Tha— wait, how the hell do you know my family!?”

Sophia said nothing, her expression reminded void of any known emotions as she kept walking, her heels kissing the floor under her.

Of course, she knew them so well. Despite them not knowing her as she knew them. Her master told her all she ever needed to know.

"Hm…" Davide narrowed his eyes at her. 

_'She's hiding something, isn't she?'_

Davide knew it. He knew Sophia's mysterious nature. He wanted, no more like a desire to break that composer of hers and unmasked her hidden secrets. He already knew how to get under her skin and annoyed, it could be relatively useful for him in the future. He'll keep that in mind.

“Sophia!” Magoroku was the one to call out her name, "Wait up for us!" 

The yells took the taller teen out of his deep thoughts.

The clouds, dismal grey in color as night was surely coming soon. Luckily, for them, no one seems to be really out. So they could've to hold hands if they wanted, Magoroku would've loved hold both of their hands but 

Magoroku knew he shouldn’t be out so late let alone being at a store buying chocolates this late. It didn’t help that Davide had to stop just to get boxes of chocolates. 

His father must've been worried about him by now. But his father was usually home late, being a famous examiner and politician his duties kept him awake and always busy. (Probably the only one Magoroku knew that wasn’t corrupt, unlike many of the world leaders from his country.) 

Also, his father has connections to Kyouya. He was a part of Darkness Valentine, his father knew that. Maybe that’s why He was even a part of the team only because of his connections to this father and of course, for his many known talents. 

He didn’t need to worry about any sort of mother being present, after all, he never knew his mother and his father always avoided questions about it. It was only ever him and his father.

_‘I wonder if Sophia’s and Davide’s parents care?’_

His mind began to ponder Sophia's and Davide’s private lives. He was being honest he didn’t know much about their private lives, shockingly. It was something none of them really talked about before. Magoroku hadn’t even met their family members yet. Of course, Sophia knows about his father, being as close to Kyouya as she was she met a lot of Kyouya’s co-workers and lackeys. She probably had some sort of interaction with his father as well.

Nevertheless, Sophia probably had decent parents and restrictions. It was clearly Illustrated by her actions and careful word choice.

By the way, Davide acted breaking the rules, doing as wish whenever he wanted, the profanity that would come out of his mouth. Magoroku doubts Davide had good parents if any at all. It guessed it helped that Davide was kinda open about his homelife towards Magoroku, even if it’s only just a few hints and words. 

Then again, he didn’t live with his father, none of them did, they didn’t live with their family, at least not any more after they all teamed up as Darkness Valentine Kyouya had given them their own place to stay. So it didn’t matter. 

Magoroku shocked his worries and praised himself to the side, his thoughts were distracting him. The tan-haired had an impression as Davide was leading the two teens, Sophia and Magoroku, to another undisclosed location. He took note of the unfamiliar travel.

Sophia was silent. Not even a single word since they walked out of the store.

Magoroku whirled his head towards her to take a look at her. His dark blue eyes remind the focus of her features. Her lips never parted, never trembled. Her body was sniffed and not twitching from the wind nor cold. It was high, her shoulders were high, raised. Looking confident but also emotionless. 

The cold that didn't bother her, in fact, Magoroku thought that she must've loved the coldness of the night. Davide nicknamed her the “Ice Queen” a few times during their time together.

Magoroku had enough of staring at his girlfriend, turned his head, "Are we nearly there yet, Davide?"

"Almost, Magoroku-chan."

A few minutes passed, Davide stopped in his tracks. Making his way towards the sidebars. Hunching over, letting the bags slip from under his fingers, dropping the bags on the side of the railings. Before Placing both hands-on the rushy bars, he used his strength and lifted his frame-up, jumping over the bar and sliding down on the grass. 

“Huh?” The tan-haired made his way over towards the rusty bars, his confused gaze landed on the brown-haired teen who was now “What are you doing, Davide?”

“Come down. I’ll show you.”

Magoroku was skeptical of this, of course, he was“If you say so."

Magoroku used his body strength to jump over the bar, being careful not to hurt himself. His foot got caught on the railing, "Huh-ah!" He yelps as fall and noll down on the bottom near the taller male.

Magoroku only groans by his sudden pain. He hated his clumsiness. He always manages to get the better of him. Preemptively. 

_'That hurt!'_

The chuckles he heard from the male lying down besides soon died down into nothing but an apprehensive tone of voice, "You okay, Magoroku-Chan?" 

Sophia made sure to take the bags from where Davide left and soon follows in Magoroku's action, jumping over the bar without care. Sliding to the side next to the tan-haired. She places the bags next to her on the other side.

Davide hoisted his upper frame-up, his arm traveled. Touching his soft hand so some sort of solace. It was working too, as the touch made the tan-haired relax. It was comforting. A comforting touch. 

Davide ignores the girl who was sitting next to Magoroku.

Dark blue eyes unhurriedly re-opening, being face with the ground and his pants stained with grass and dirt. 

His lips dipped down in a saddened frown, _"Aw, my clothes are ruined now…"_ muttering under his breath. He needs to wash his clothes thoroughly once he arrives back home. He just hoped it didn't stain his outfit permanently. 

Magoroku at least made an endeavor to wipe off his clothes to get rid of the grass and dirt, it didn't help him much at all. 

"Stop worrying, Magoroku-Chan! You can always clean it and if that doesn't work, then we'll just get you some new ones~!" 

His dark blue eyes wandering over to Davide. The tan-haired wanted to oppose that claim but Davide was trying to help him. 

Magoroku was between Sophia and Davide on the grass, resting. His eyes met the early moon of the hours. Relaxing. The cold breeze. It wasn't romantic… but did that really matter? 

_'No.'_

His thoughts spoke for him.

Ideal Valentine's romantic dates, gifts, and anything else you would give to your sweetheart on this day of love. 

He wanted to do something special for all of them but being with them was more important to him. Not fancy dates. 

“Sorry…” Magoroku fumbled as he muttered, “I didn’t do anything special…”

“For someone who didn’t know why you needed chocolates on Valentine's Day; I don't expect you to do anything." Davide was the speaker.

Magoroku panicked, “I knew!”

“Sure you did!” A sarcastic tone laced in Davide"s voice

“He’s dense.” Sophia finally added, joining the conservation. 

Davide turned to look at the female, “Who’s the dense one?” 

“Magoroku.” 

"Hey, that's the first I heard you say—"

Magoroku lifted himself up and lean forward towards Sophia, his hands gently wrapped around her forearms, "Ah, you said my first name!" The tan-haired interpreted Davide mid-sentence. 

The white-haired then realized that he said his first name. She was going to brush that off, "So? It's just a name." Names weren't important to her. 

Magoroku leaned closer towards her, shoulders almost touching, she could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort. 

_"It's not just a name."_

Sophia could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. 

Sophia froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the sudden touch on her lips, unsure of what to do. As if her mind went blank. Magoroku was kissing her first. She only ever kissed him, twice in the past. 

She felt her insides swiveled, a weird burning sensation coming to her cheeks. Sophia did her best to hold back that blush.

Magoroku then parted lips, _'She's not kissing back.'_ At that, he assumed that Sophia didn't want to kiss him. He felt a little sad by that but he'd respected her. The kiss didn't last long.

Davide only watched the two smooch for a moment as Magoroku was timely to break it. He couldn't help but feel kinda left out. 

Davide lifted his upper frame, turning toward Magoroku. The tan-haired’s back was against Davide. The taller teen took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Magoroku's waist, bringing the tan-haired closer to him before he lazily rested his hand on Magoroku's shoulder. 

Magoroku felt something wrapping around him, drawing his body backward until he felt his back come into contact with Davide. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Davide's hair, making contact with Magoroku's cheek, tickling him. This caused his muscles to tense and tighten by the action. 

Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation arose, rushing to his cheeks, his cheeks stained with a crimson. 

Sophia stares for a moment watching it, she took this time to lean in, placing one of her tiny pale hands on his chest, her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. Still, her expression was vacant, she was still stoic as always. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. 

Magoroku’s cheeks were getting hotter by the moment, his whole face and ears were crimson, a deep red. Magoroku was flustered, blushing like crazy. His arms and hands, resting in front of him, unsure, hesitantly, placing one of them behind Sophia’s back, holding her awkwardly. His other hand sliding down to Davide’s arms, tenderly, resting his hand on his arm.

After a few moments, Magoroku leisurely calms down, feeling more comfortable as they stayed like that. It was rare for them to all get moments like this together, cuddling or just holding each other like this. After all, with Darkness Valentine and Sophia and Magoroku's student council duties time like this was rare. 

Magoroku would like for his fondness over Davide and Sophia to be known. They were both his, a hand for Sophia and a hand for Davide. Let the world know that he was in love with two. Still, this eternity didn't leave him entirely befuddled. Far from it, actually. 

The trio stayed like this without speaking, enjoying the limited time they had. They all knew this wasn't going to last. Hearing the wind and trees rustling. It was becoming increasingly cold out as he felt the cold air, touching his skin. Sophia and Davide kept him feeling warm. 

The three didn't need to say anything. Nothing needed to be said, the moment was already delightful. 

_'The world should know…'_

Loving more than one person isn't invalid, liking the same and even multiple genders. 

"I think we should come out about our relationship!"

"Bad idea, Magoroku-chan."

"Why is a Bad Idea?" 

"Because…" Davide was quick to swivel his head to the side, refusing to gaze up at the two, as if in guilt for what he was going to say next, "My dad doesn't like gays, I doubt he'll ever approve of this either. I don't really know what he'll do if he finds out…" Davide voiced dimed and lowered to nothing. As he couldn't bring himself to confess and say something else.

Davide knew his father better than anyone. He knew that his father was capable of potentially killing someone and that's the last thing Davide wanted. He didn't want his father going after Magoroku or even, Sophia. His father could hurt him to his heart's contents but Davide won't let his poor excuse of a father hurt his significant others. 

Magoroku's lips dipped down in a saddened frown by this. _'Poor Davide.'_ The tan-haired had no idea Davide had such awful parents like that.

"My mother and father wouldn't endorse this." 

Magoroku and Davide both turn to look at the female who spoke.

Magoroku parted his lips, his mouth agape. 

"What's your reasoning? Are they homophobia too?" Questioned Davide. 

Sophia's eyes closed as she shook her head no in response. 

"My parents are strict. They wouldn't approve of you two." 

…

The three grew quiet. An awkward silence. The night was only growing darker and colder. How Magoroku would love to be at home right now snuggle up between his pillows and blankets with Sophia and Davide. 

"Fuck them…" Muttering Davide. He was the first to break the silence. "It really doesn't matter what they think about us, it doesn't matter if the whole world doesn't know either. They can all fuck off and eat shit." 

"You seem to care a lot about what your father thinks." Sophia was the one to speak. 

Davide only sneered at Sophia's words. "I don't care what my father does to me, I'm used to his abuse by now, but I don't want my father to hurt you guys too… I couldn't live with myself if he…" 

He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. He already had a feeling the two knew very well what he was going to say. No need to be a broken record player. He knew Magoroku and Sophia weren't idiots.

It was too cold for this. And it was only getting colder. Even with Davide's and Sophia's warmth, he was still so cold. He didn't even have a jacket to put on and the only thing that kept him warm, besides Sophia and Davide, was this dark blue vest but it wasn't doing much. 

"I hate to be the one to want to stop this but it's getting really cold and dark out. Let's go home."

They all agreed it would be to deal with this back at their home. So they all got up and claim back to the railing jumping over it. 

Sophia also had given Davide the bags filled with candy and now Davide was holding the side treat.

Davide and Sophia were ahead of Magoroku. As Magoroku gazes upon the two from behind. Of course, this wasn't Valentine's Day was ideal but it was relaxation.

Davide pulled out a chocolate bar from one of the bags, lazily heaving the item to the side, towards Sophia, "Have it."

She swiftly whirled her head to the side, watching him, "What?" The white-haired girl was blunt.

"You can have my chocolate bar! You paid for it…"

"You're giving me one of your chocolates?" 

"Just take it! Besties, it's Valentine's, I think you're supposed to give your girlfriend?"

_'That's new.'_

"You see me as a girlfriend?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

Sophia only stares gripped the bar, Davide let out of it as Sophia took it. Her bright blue stare at the candy.

He couldn't help but let a smile leak through his lips. He couldn't help it, he loves the two with all of his heart. Seeing them interact like this was so surreal but it was also super cute and nice. 

_'I wouldn't mind doing this again.’_

Davide's head turned to the side, finding that Magoroku happened to be far from the two. "Hurry up, Magoroku-chan! You don't want us to leave you here, do you!?"

Magoroku flinched and blinked, not realizing he was so far behind. He was probably too lost in his thoughts. He promptly ran towards the two teens, going in between them. His lips curl up to a sheepish smile. 

A few minutes of walking, they finally made it.

Davide dug into his pockets, pulling out the key, he lazily lifted his hand towards the door, plopping the key in the keyhole. The door clicked, informing them the door was unlocked. Davide pushed the door open and all of them entered their shared cabin. 

The three teens took their shoes off nicely piled them to the side. Magoroku made sure the shoes were neatly off on the side. He didn't want to fail again from Sophia and Davide placing their shoes anywhere they wanted near the front door. 

Davide plopped the bags of candy seated the bags on the red fabric sofa. 

Magoroku stares down at his stains, frowning. He promptly walked out of the front and living room, making his way down the long hall, the end of the said hall had led him to their shared room. Opening the door to the room, he entered the threshold. He wasted no time going straight forward to his side of the closet. His eyes scanned the clothes until he picked out a new set, a white collared top, and purple dress pants. 

He would've liked to wear his pajamas but he felt it wasn't time to go to bed yet, after all, he didn't have anything to eat for dinner yet. And he had a feeling the night was going to be a long one too.

He quickly took off his stained clothes and redressed with the new clothes he had. The stain clothes neatly folded on his side of the bed. Of course, dirty or not, he always made sure his things were neat. He carefully took hold of the clothes from the bed, holding them.

He turned around only to find the white girl was behind him, staring at him. Magoroku eyes widened, flinching, nearly dripping his dirty clothes from his hands, "Ah! Sophia!?" 

She only stared at him, seemingly unfazed. Her lips ever parted, she never spoke.

"Don't do that! You nearly scared him to death!" 

She slightly lowered her head, "Do you need me to wash these?" Was all that she said, ignoring his shout. 

Magoroku blinked, "Oh, um, y-yes!" He hoisted his clothes, reaching towards the female, "Please do, thank you, dear!" 

Without another word, she gripped her hands on his clothes, She grasps at the sides of his clothes Once the tan-haired felt Sophia had a firm grip he let go. And Sophia was now holding them. 

"Magoroku-chan! Sophia!" Davide shouted for the other two teens from the different room but Magoroku wasn't completely sure which room davide was calling from. 

"I wonder why Davide is calling for us?" 

Magoroku stepped to the side, awkwardly strolling past Sophia, Without a word. He seemingly seems inquisitive as to why Davide had called them. His dark blue eyes show a hint of interest. The white-haired whirl around and started to make her way out of the room. Sophia promptly followed Magoroku down the halls. 

"Tell Davide I'll be there soon."

"Huh? Where are you going?" 

Sophia narrowed her eyes at the tan-haired, "To wash your clothes."

Magoroku eyes widened before he lifted his hand up to the back of his head, rubbing the back of his head, nervously, "Oh! R-right! My bad!"

Sophia had turned to go walk in a direction. Magoroku had let her be and continued on the path he was on.

Magoroku made his way out to the living room, Davide wasn't there. Odd, Davide was always In the living room, Lazily resting on the divan watching the television. 

_'He must have called me from a different room.'_

Magoroku stood there for a moment deep in thought. Thinking of where Davide was. 

The smell of food halted his focus. Was Davide in the kitchen? Was he cooking? The smell was so favorable. Magoroku swerves his feet and strode towards the door of the kitchen. The smell only grew, the aroma only made Magoroku hungry. 

Magoroku places his hand on the railing of the threshold. Leaning in, getting a little peek inside in the room.

What he saw shocked him, Davide at the slove, cooking something Magoroku couldn't exactly tell in a pan. As Davide was humming to himself. Seemingly enjoying his task. The tan-haired was fascinated by this. Davide wouldn't have been the last person Magoroku expected to be good at cooking. 

Davide froze, he felt as if someone was watching. Sophia and Magoroku should've been here by now, he did call them, didn't he? 

Davide turned slightly to the side, a pan in his hand and cooking took in the other. Davide's lips curl in a smile. 

"Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!"

Magoroku blinked and flinched, finding that Davide had stopped for a moment, staring at him. The tan-haired straightens himself up and awkwardly stepped inside the threshold. 

Davide took note that it was only Magoroku. Odd.

"Where's Sophia?"

"Oh, her! She is washing my clothes right now, but she said that she will be here soon."

Davide said nothing and turned back, his focus went back to his pan of food. His black eyes glued on the pot. 

Magoroku frowns, his expression altered to that of concern, "Is something wrong, Davide?" 

Davide shook his head no, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Magoroku wanted to speak but his gut told him not to. Besides, Davide will tell him when he's ready. No need to force Davide.

A few minutes had passed, Davide cooking and Magoroku only watching. The tan-haired was still so astonished. Davide went around the kitchen a few times, getting supplies that were needed. Magoroku had asked a multiple occasion but Davide had turned them down. It seems like.

"What are you two doing?" The voice of another spoke in the room.

Magoroku jumped, as panicked seeing Sophia was right next to him, "Ah, h-how did you get here!? And stop doing that!"

Davide chuckles at this. 

Sophia turns her head to look at Magoroku, "I got the stains out of your clothing." 

Magoroku smiles at Sophia, "Oh? Thank you, Sophia!"

Sophia said nothing in response. As always. 

"Well, Ice Queen. You missed the fun but the food is ready~!" Davide

Davide was just about done preparing his food and setting the food on the plates. "Eat up!" 

Sophia and Magoroku gazes landed on the two plates that were set out neatly on the table. Only two plates. Magoroku took note of this. 

"Why are there two plates, Davide? You're not going to eat?” Magoroku expression was that of concern. Was this some sort of prank? It had to be, no way Davide would only cook for Magoroku and Sophia, not himself. Something was up and Magoroku thought of the worse.

“Nah, I’m not hungry. I’ll eat later.”

Sophia and Magoroku continue to stare down at the plates in front of them for a moment.

"You try it first." Sophia must’ve been skeptical of this as well. Possibly knowing it could’ve been a prank, she didn’t want to be the one to get prank. And humiliated. 

Magoroku was reluctant for a moment, his fort negligibly shaking, he was a bit scared about how the food was going to take. He was ready to puke if he needed it. It had a weird feeling. He shut his eyes lids tightly waiting for the awful taste...

Magoroku's face lit up, his eyes re-open and widened from shock. It was better than he’d imagined it would be. "This is really good, Davide!" 

Sophia was shocked to hear that coming from Davide but did her best not to show it.

"How did you learn how to cook so well, Davide?"

"I taught myself how to cook." 

Sophia looked down at her plate of food before she picked up her fort, stabbing at the piece of food, raised her fort towards her, her lips parting, she plopped her food. She immediately tasted the flavor. 

The two teens continue to take small bites of the food. 

Davide suddenly burst out into laughter, catching both Sophia and Magoroku. “You should’ve seen the looks on your faces!” 

Sophia narrowed her eyes being annoyed by this. Magoroku watched as Sophia made her way around the table and towards Davide. She wanted him to shut up and not stop making fun of her.

The brown-yellow-haired teen was too busy laughing up a storm to take note of her. She lifted her hand, gripping to his collar, she pulled him down to her eye level. Her lips roughly meant his stopping all of his laughter. Davide felt the touch and froze, eyes widened. He wasn’t sure if he should kiss back. 

The kiss didn’t last long as Sophia broke it soon after, By now Davide was already far out of breath, from laughing so hard and from Sophia. He tried his best to regain it. 

Sophia’s expression still was laced with annoyance, “Shut up! I’m trying to eat.” Her voice was stern. 

And with that Sophia closed her eyes and Sophia, swaying as she made her way back to her previous location without another word. No one said another word.

Davide had no idea what else to do so he turned around, his back facing the two teens. _'I can't believe that just happened.'_ Davide wanted to brush that off, so he started to clean the pans and place everything back where it was. Cleaning the kitchen from his mess. Normally he didn’t like to clean or put things back but today, he was feeling generous. 

Magoroku was stunned by the moment between the two. Sophia was in front of her plate of half-eaten food her bright blue eyes opened, Sophia turned to look at Magoroku, causing their different shade of blue eyes to meet. Magoroku flinched, breaking the contact and eye locked almost quickly. He went back to eating.

A few minutes of silence, eating Davide’s food. Magoroku didn’t bother to voice his opinions. Sophia and Magoroku finished eating the food from off their plates, Sophia wiped her mouth using her white fabric napkin. Setting her napkin back on the table she grabbed the hold of both the plates. Heaving the two plates up and made her way towards the sink, She set one of the plates down, putting her hand on the mental sliver handlebar to the skin, before Washing the plates off. 

Once she was finished with this task her bright blue eyes scanned the room, studying every corner closely, seeing if there were any blemishes or messes that she needed to clean but nothing. No errors, not noticeable messes she had to clean, it was void. 

_‘Did Davide really clean and put everything back?’_

Magoroku and Sophia were always the ones who had to pick up Davide’s messes, with his tendencies. But Davide cleaning up his own messes was rare. Unlike him. Most of the time. 

_‘Is he improving?’_ Getting better, finally learning for the better. Or was he always like this?

Sophia mouth agape as she stares, her head turned, eyes travel to meet with Davide and Magoroku, watching the two closely. Studying their features. 

Fasten her lips together, trying to shake those thoughts away. She didn’t really care, did she? She shouldn’t care about Davide. Not now nor ever. 

_‘Am I overthinking this?’_

She watched a Davide wrapped his arm around Magoroku's shoulder, "So, Magoroku-Chan, whose cooking is better, me or Sophia's, hm?" 

Sophia heard this, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in knowing Magoroku’s choice.

Magoroku's muscles tense by Davide's action, "Oh?" 

Magoroku eyes travel nervous to Davide and Sophia. As the two teens waited with anticipation by the tan-haired’s response and choice.

Both teens staring at him. Magoroku’s voice was caught in his throat; he was afraid if he would say one name he might get some sort of bad luck on his side. A hard choice.

"Um, I really like both of your cooking. I can't choose. I envy you guys."

Davide and Sophia share gazes as if they were thinking and feeling the same thing.

"You're feeling envy!?" 

For someone who was egotistical, him, telling someone that he was essentially envious was out of his character. It was shocking, to say the least. They never thought Magoroku out of all ppl would freely admit to that but he did.

Magoroku gulped, "Y-yes," he fumbled with his hand as he parted his lips once more giving reasoning, "Please teach me!" 

"You're too clumsy, you’d wreck the kitchen in seconds,” Sophia was the one who spoke. Knowingly crushing Magoroku’s dreams but not as she cares.

"He’ll probably set the kitchen on fire too.” Davide joined, laughing lightly.

“He needs a babysitter just for cooking.”

“Luckily he has us!”

Magoroku couldn’t believe it, Davide and even Sophia, was ganged up just to pick on and tease him. "Both of you, stop making fun of me!" 

“Relax, we are only messing with you~!” sticking out his tongue, raising his hand up, Davide had a peace sign up. 

"What do you want us to do now?"

Magoroku blinked, lost in his thoughts as Sophia asked that question. "Oh, I know just the thing," The tan-haired's expression lit up, pointed his index finger up towards air, "Let's all cuddle together on the couch with a lot of blankets and eat chocolate!"

* * *


	2. Educate (DaviMagoSoph's childern AU One Shots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, for everyone]
> 
> Tags/warnings: Original Child Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Children Aged-Up Character(s), Rasing children  
> Aged-Up Character(s)Domestic BlissFamily FluffAlternate Universe - Parents 
> 
> Language:  
> English 
> 
> My OCs: Alina Shido Haruroku Shido Kuzma Yamazaki, 
> 
> Summary
> 
> Sophia, Magoroku, and Davide trying to raise kids of their own
> 
> So I was tempted to make "Educate" into its own DaviMagoSoph's one-shot collection work but after some thinking, I decided to add them here in this collection to make things easier and since this is already a DaviMagoSoph's one-shot collection, might as well. 
> 
> Shockingly, I've been thinking about them having kids and the kids OCs for a while now in my head but now only making the decision to write it now.
> 
> Now both Alina & Haruroku Shido are from Sophia/Magoroku while Kuzma Yamazaki is from Sophia/Davide. Which is why they have different names.

##  **_ Cordial _ **

**_ Magoroku trying to be a good father and spent time with his beloved children and family. _ **

_‘What if Sophia and Davide got together instead of me?’_

Sitting down on his chair, his thoughts ponder, thinking about _that_ again. Not a single day went by that he didn't think about what if’s of their relationship. Was it even common to think like that? 

It's been that way for months, no, it’d been years now since they conceded their love, or well his love for the two of them, that is. Everything was seemingly fine and going smoothly. They had three children, raising three kids. As much as it was a challenge. But that one question was driving him insane. Dropping his pencil down on his desk, the only tapping sound in the room. Letting out a breath he was unknowingly holding back before he pressed his back against the soft fabric of his black chair. Closing his eyelids. Letting his mind wander, pulling him back to his thoughts once more… the pictures of their frames flashed in his mind. His mind couldn’t focus on anything else but that question plaguing his thoughts. It was possible for them to get together, right? 

Maybe he was overthinking impressions? Surely, he was. No way, they would leave for other people, right? Relationships weren’t perfect, maybe on a silver screen they were but this wasn’t on any screens or shows, It was real. And so were his feelings.

Groaning, he lowered his head, folding his arms across his chest.

_‘Why are these things so complicated!?’_

“Daddy!? Daddy!?”

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a young female, instead of dwelling on his thoughts. Opening his eyelids he noted a girl, running towards him and pass the threshold, doll and a pack of cards in hand. Long tan hair, falling down to her waist, similar to his but was longer. She had big bright blue eyes much like Sophia. Those eyes staring up at him with such innocence and curiosity.

“Can you help me open up this pack?” Waving the pack in front of his face, “Please?”

The end of his lips curls to a soft smile, “Of course,” just like that he felt all of his struggles part with him.

* * *

Magoroku Shido is not only Aibo's Student Council President but also the founder of Team Disaster and CEO of Shido's Financial Group. Even with all of his fame he still wasn't all that well liked.


	3. Tenebrous Affinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were all broken kids using the darkness to escape the harsh world. Davide Yamazaki, with his neglectful and abusive parents and EX. Magoroku Shido was hated for being who he was. Sophia Sakharov lives for his orders, Kyouya Gaen gave her a reason to live.
> 
> They didn't care who looks at them. They were going to be changed in a cruel and unjust world they were forced into.
> 
> How an egotistical coward, a hot lizard, and goddess somehow fell in love with each other.
> 
> Slow BurnLGBTQ ThemesPolyamorous CharacterPolyamoryalternative universeOT3Teen Romance 
> 
> Language:  
> English  
> Stats:
> 
> Published:  
> 2020-02-29  
> Completed:  
> 2020-03-29  
> Words:  
> 40324

#  **_Act I: The Start Of It All_ **

_The tenebrous night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the white-haired—her delicate white-colored hair gliding to the sides, refreshingly. The bitterness of the air felt natural for her. As if she knew it for all of her life._

_The folds of her blue long fancy dress gilding with the beat of her white hair— Feeling the remedy against her slim frame._

_She was fond of the state the sky and weather were in— she was used to loneliness. The stillness. Almost too well. Did she care? She knew the feeling. She shouldn't have been out in this weather but she simply didn't care. She_ **_wanted_ ** _to be out in this weather._

_It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. No, she didn’t crave that. Why would she? But she knew she was craving something but what was it? She was unable to pinpoint that. But why? Maybe she was overthinking this? She had a tendency to do that... a lot._

_She'd only hoped she'll get some sort of excitement from the party she was going to attend but she highly doubts it. Nothing excites her, she was only there to stand there, listening, obeying. No meaning, no goal in mind. She wasn’t used to being so free. Maybe she didn’t want that freedom? She wasn't used to being free to do her thing. It felt so foreign._

_She had no meaning in life. What it meant to truly be human. Would she ever? Or was it all just lost hope?_

_“You look lost. Are you lost?” A childish voice that belonged to a male took her out of her thoughts._

_Gazing up, her eyes met with the younger Kyouya Gaen. Only being one or two years younger than she was. Of course, she knows who that was. Everyone did, he was the famous young heir. His path was built for greatness, unlike her path. The young heir to the Gaen family. But what was he doing here? Why?_

_"No." She didn't question the boy. No doubts. She felt as if she could trust him. A weird feeling. She never had actually made an effort to talk to the other kids much._

_"Do you like adults?"_

_She blinked, she didn't expect such a question. But then again what was she expecting?_

_Adults, they were the reason why she was like this, only using her for their gain. In ways, she wasn't comfortable with or asked_ _for. Adults were the reasons why she was broken and in pain._

_She cringes at recalling the chains and awful trauma she went through back during her childhood in Russia. She felt vulnerable, weak, unable to do anything. She despised that sentiment. If only she had the ability to do something about it._

_She shook her head no in reply. Not bothering to part her lips to speak again._

_"I like you, you're honest. Say, you want to be my friend?"_

_Sophia was taken off guard by this. "Friend?" She never had one, not even kids her own age. No one. What did it mean to be and have a friend?_

_She didn't understand it. Maybe she was overthinking it?_

_Leaning down, the end of his lips curl in a soft smile, something genuine. For the first time, she felt something else, the feeling of hope. Her eyes Luminize his frame._

But that was such a long time ago. There was no point in remembering it at all but yet the event did _hold_ meaning for her. He wields value to her, like no one in her life had done beforehand. Though she wasn't able to think much, her thoughts interrupted by the loud noise. She was taken out of her thoughts by the sudden noise in the large room.

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. She stood near Kyouya, standing silent. Typically, the current event was paid by his Financial Group.

She was always near his side as she greeted the guests. Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the compartment.

Kyouya Gaen was polite to the guest, showing her a fake glee and mirk. A smile plastered on his face. She knew the difference between the genuine and the decoy.

The young Gaen heir simply greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth, "Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here."

It was only a facade, nothing but the phony expression in order to win these idiots over. Without care, without embarking he was able to win these people. She knew that.

His orange colored eyes roam around the room— Seemingly looking for something and something important— Scrutinizing his current surroundings. His orange coded eyes seemingly searching for something. Until he managed to pinpoint what he was glimpsing for— a familiar green-haired— his orange eyes concentrated, showing a hint of interest. Whirling his head to the side, looking at the white-haired female who was beside him, staring at her for a moment, "I have someplace important to go too please wait here, Sophia."

Sophia turned her head to face him, and nodded her head, "Da."

Kyouya promptly swivels, as Sophia watches him making his way down the ballroom, towards an unknown male. Warily, watching this unknown male's movement, paying immediate scrutiny at him. Ready to strike if something went disastrous or not in Kyouya's favor.

She couldn't exactly hear or make out what it was that the male was saying only that he was seemingly enjoying his time with him. The young white-haired noted how the young Kyouya heir shows a hint of antagonistic interest by those eyes of his. She could sense it. Of course, she did.

A few minutes had passed and Kyouya was evidently waving goodbye to the man as he swerved his heel, making his way back towards Sophia. The young white-haired didn't bother to question him or why he was talking to the figure in the first place.

"Oh, Kyouya, dear," one of the woman's fingers lightly touched the shoulder blades of his white top, causing the young Gaen to turn his head and gaze at the young blonde woman. Stopping the male halfway.

The white-shortly became annoyed, narrowing her bright eyes at the woman for daring to stop her master as he was walking. Sophia managed to drown out all of the other sounds.

A few hours had passed and many of the guests were already out. Good, meaning the party's over. That meant they could finally get back to their plans.

Kyouya strolled out of the large area, as the guests were leaving into the main hall, Sophia followed closely behind. His fake gleefully nature dropped, the end of his lips reverting back to the cold state. "Adults are selfish, wouldn't you agree?"

She only nodded her head in reply, "Da." Not giving much thought about it. After all, she knew Kyouya was always right. In her eyes.

**_Ring_ **

His phone buzzed, halted the silence from within the room. Using his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the accept button and immediately lifted the phone to his ear, answering the phone, "Hello?"

He then heard the voice from the other line, "Kyouya Gaen."

Kyouya recognized the voice as they declared his name, "Ah, it's you. Is the job done?" The white-haired was blunt, getting to the point.

"Yes. Your parents had been murdered." The end of his lips was now curling to a devilish smirk. Pleased at this.

"Fantastic! I'll be paying you in full."

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyouya's office, watching as he was making his phone call. She only hears a faint voice coming from the older line.

With his last line, he ended the phone call and set his phone down on the table.

"Phase one of our plans is completed."

"Da."

A week had passed since many of the Japanese news outlets announced that Kyouya Gaen's parents had (sadly) passed away. A lengthy week of Kyouya falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly. The police were rather foolish enough to believe Kyouya.

Of course, a few more weeks did pass and the police were already investigating the crime scene but so far they had ruled it out as a car accident.

He had dressed in a fancy black suit and got Sophia a black dress and even got her some cute accessories to match her black dress.

He didn't need to wait long for him to finally be able to take over his company earlier.

Kyouya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. He was deep in his own thoughts, thinking about the next phase of his plans.

_'I need some more allies in this.'_

Ah, yes. He needed more people to trust in his path to get a new world order. He hoisted his body up from the chair and made his way towards his table. More useful pawns in his games that he can easily use than washed away.

Hunching over, he thought some people would (possibly) be worthy of the dark core and its power.

Pressing the button on his computer, turning it on. The bright screen glinted on his facial features.

Digging around on his computer on his desk, only coming up with one result from Aibo Academy: Magoroku Shido.

The student council president in the middle school district. His grades are rather high and he was present at the top of his class in every aspect. Good. That is what the young Kyouya thought. Having someone as smart as him and holds high authority over the school was good. Using him for his plan was a promising idea.

Keeping that name in mind, he went searching for students in other schools.

Davide Yamazaki was a name that immediately plopped in his head, he was opposed to Magoroku in his personality. Davide Yamazaki was a notorious cheat and often skipped school. However, his grades were decently satisfactory but not as great as Magoroku but Kyouya could tell he does his homework on some topics.

Heels, then a click at the door, hearing the said door squeak. This sound took him out of his thoughts almost immediately. Kyouya whirled his attention towards the young girl as he straightened himself up, who was currently entering the room. His orange eyes shifted towards the female.

Sophia had taken note of her master's reaction and she immediately lowered her utter back forward, bowing down, "My apologies for entering unannounced, master."

"It's alright. In fact, I was going to call you. I have something important I would like you to do for me."

This caught the female interest. Straightening her frame, she heaved herself back up. Her bright blue eyes showed curiosity. Giving her master the undivided attention.

"I would like for you to hunt down and keep a close eye on both Davide Yamazaki and Magoroku Shido, their faces are on the screen, but," Before he said much more, digging in his desk he took out two sheets of paper and jotted down something on both of them before neatly folded the two pieces of paper.

Sophia couldn't see what he wrote on the paper only that she knew it was crucial. But her eyes were on the screen, examining the features of both males. Keeping their appearances in her mind for reference.

"Please, provide them these and tell them to " _follow the location_ " that I've written on the paper, it's essential."

She made her way towards him. Taking the paper from out of his hand. Sophia's bright blue eyes rested on his frame as she nodded, "Da."

* * *

_He had such disdain for his so-called parents—if you can even call them that, to begin with. Though, for him, he didn't see them as any parental figures—Neglected by those people who had birthed him. Sickening._

_Fortunately, his parents weren't around him much to bother him, most likely from their neglectful nature._

_The abuse had been going on for years, for as long as he remembers, It wasn't fresh. He was good at hiding._

_He stopped caring. Stop caring for most things. Only for his survival._

_His mother was often busy working to supply and support his family. While his father was often drinking himself in his sorrow._

_His young classmates kept grouping up, talking about some card game known as "Buddyfight". The boy didn't care much about the game but he appeared curious. Making his way towards some of the boys in the corner of his class. Not that he was liked by his own peers much but it wouldn't hurt to at least try. Some of the boys around the table took note of him. But he ignored the looks of disgust from their faces. Davide could care less about those freaks, and frankly  
_

_"What do you want, loser?" One of the males spoke with a fierce, rude tone, making a mockery of him._

_Davide ignores the "loser" insults to ask his own question, "What are you playing?"_

_"It's called " Buddyfight"," mentioned another male standing near the table._

_"Yeah, you've seriously never heard of the game before!?"_

_That tone was mocking and Davide wasn't fond of that. He was sharp to respond back. It wasn't a complete idiot and he wasn't going to let them figure it out, "Of course, I'd heard of the game before! I even play it!" That was a lie, he didn't even have any cards to play in the first place._

_"Oh, really?" The boy who was sitting on one of the chairs on the table, his cards in hand, his green bright eyes shifted to the yellow-brown-haired boy. It was mocking, "Then why don't we have a buddyfight then?"_

_Davide blinked, his thoughts racing thinking of a good response to that, "Oh, well, I… I left my cards at home!" Holding back his cringe at his foolish excuse, 'Lame excuse, Davide.'_

_"Hm," his voice laced with doubt, being suspicious of Davide, "Well, if you want to fight, bring your cards tomorrow then."_

_Davide only gave a nod to that. Taking the time to watch a buddyfight, as other kids gathered around, it was interesting. The excitement, the cards._

_For the first time, he wanted to try it out. So he had gone to his local card shop and brought some cards to build a deck. While also thinking of ways to beat the kids._

_He'll let himself escape in the world known as "Buddyfight" a weird little game, he knows but something about the card game made him feel… something._

_But, the young boy couldn't win. Not a single fight, feeling weak, he loathed that feeling. He felt weak. He struggled to come out on top._

_"Damn it, why can't I win!"_

_Maybe,_ **_cheating_** _?_

_The more he thought about it the more he was okay with the idea of cheating. If he cheats, he'll win! That was his mindset._

_'Davide Yamazaki.'_

She stood near the railing, her expression void of any emotion. Her bright blue eyes watched the current buddyfight that was going on the fighting stage. Davide Yamazaki was one of the players, she recollected that face from the picture her master had shown her earlier.

She was scrutinizing the match. Clearly cheating his way towards his goal of winning, by simply pulling out a card from his pocket. He was a cheater, that much was evident.

His skills. Kyouya saw some potential in him. She wondered why. What made him special?

It wasn't as if white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Davide Yamazaki, as she was tasked by her master too. It was consequential for her to do so. Taking mental notes on his tricks.

She had to admit he had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

"Winner, Davide Yamazaki."

Sauntering out of the elevator for the buddyfight pit, stepping out of the pit. He took a few steps forward. His black shoes kissed the footing of the first floor.

Sophia took note of this, hastily swerving her frame, swaying as she made her way down to the second. Ignoring everything else, everyone else in the mall. None of them matter. Of course, they didn't. They were just pawns, not understanding the world for what it was. But Sophia was different, she understood too well.

Her thoughts only focused on her current task:

Obtaining Davide Yamazaki.

Down on the second floor, her bright blue eyes landed on Davide, strolling towards him. Trying her best to act casual as to not draw any unwanted attention towards her.

A white-haired girl stepped in his way, only being mere inches away from him, Covering most of his line of vision.

The brown-yellow-haired teen took a step back, trying to get some space between them. "Get the hell out of my way."

She ignores his shout but comments on his skills instead, "You're a skilled fighter."

 _'That's new.'_ This girl is actually giving him praise for his buddyfighting, no less. No one, not even his own family ever said that to him.

"Okay? Who the hell are you?"

He had no idea how to say thank you to someone being nice to him…

The end of her lips curls in a smirk that of malicious intent. She knew exactly how to play this out without letting anyone else notice.

"Follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Something about this girl's manner alternated. The male couldn't tell but something about this white-haired was _odd._

"What!?"

She didn't reply to him or parted her lips to speak again. Whirling her frame, swiftly wandering away. Only hearing her grey heels

He waited for a second. What is really worth it? Chasing after someone he didn’t even know? Fuck it. He was going to follow her. Determine. His footsteps only grew—his momentum only increasing by the moment— Darting as fast as her slim legs could take him. Scurrying after the female.

She heard his heavy footsteps dashing toward her from behind, _‘Good.’_ Her plan was going her way. The white-haired had kept up her speed, heedlessly keeping her pace.

Her footsteps came to an end, all of her boltings seemingly halted. Her frame merely inches away from the large hall in front of him. Hearing his footsteps also stopped, she knew full well that he was behind.

He'd chased the white-haired to a wall, without room to escape. “Ha, you backed yourself in a corner.” his expression altered to that of amusement.

Swiftly, turning around, to face the older teen, her bright eyes landed on the teen. Her expression was void of any known emotions, nothing seeping under her composure. A few minutes of complete silence passed, until his deep voice arose, finally breaking it, “That’s fine.”

_'What the hell is this girl's problem!?'_

Confusion washed over Davide. She was fine being back in a corner!? This girl was weird, for sure.

Tilting her head off to the side, a shadow casting over eyes, “This is where I wanted you to be.”

Groaning under his breath, "Tell me, what the hell do you want!?" His voice raised, clearly being irritated.

"How many fights did you win so far?" Ignoring his question to ask a few of her own. Her voice sounded uncaring. Not like she cared because she truly didn't but her gut was telling her to ask him about his Buddyfights.

It could've served some use to her Master if she knew and told him in the future. It was perhaps crucial for Kyouya to know his win to lose rank? Then again, did Kyouya already know Davide's win to loss rate?

" _One_." His tone was that of a whisper, humiliated. He only won one and it was the match he just had. And even that was arduous.

"Repeat that."

"Oi, I said one! I only won one buddyfight, got it!? Go ahead, make fun of me already!"

Ignoring his statement, "Would you like to win more?"

"Yes, of course, I want to win more!"

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch. Heels echoing down the void alleyway, moving closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him. Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out a small piece of paper from under her jacket. The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her heat.

Firmly, in her two fingers. She held out the said paper in front of Davide, "Follow these locations." She had finally spoken again.

Davide took that statement as her wanting him to take the paper from her and so he did. Once Sophia knew that he had a hold on the paper she let out, his tiny black eyes scanning the paper.

"Huh? Why?"

But no response came, so he decided to gaze up back but on one was there. She was long gone without a single trace or sound being made.

Blinking he became confused with what had happened. _'Why the hell did she go?'_

* * *

_Unlike most children, Magoroku Shido was born with a lot of wealth and a purpose already set in his life. His future seems so bright, so much ahead of him. He prepared his whole life for the day he would take over his father’s role and become the one in charge, in control. That feeling of being the one in control— watching those who oppose him fall— getting tyrannized under his boots. He wanted more of that feeling— craving the sentiment._

_His father was well known, being a public figure and all. His father had a lot of good connections and many colleagues. Though his father wasn't home up, only staying out wavering to get his task done and do some preparation. He was a busy man._

_He didn’t have much family, only his father. He never had much of a family— only him and his father. He didn't mind it much, if not, at all. His father was all that he needed as a family. His father did teach him how to Buddyfight and got him all of the most expensive cards to add in his deck._

_He's the king of his_ **_new world_ ** _. His assertiveness. He was going to be the king once he was finally fit to take up his father's_

 _Calling himself a_ **_king_ ** _would be a bit_ **_off_ ** _. Depravity, egotistical, and having much cruelty towards those who weren't even at his high ranks were more fitting._

_Still, it felt a little lonely and frigid, no friends. Who needs them? They would only get in his way. After all, he managed to push those away from him._

_His fellow classmates did hold some high regard for his abilities. He was the top of his class, getting high grades in every aspect of his classes. Passing without a single sweat. He was gifted._

_But still, those were the same classmates who were willing to crush him behind his back. Such hatred towards him. He didn't give a damn, why would he? He was perfect, they were just jealous! At least, he thought this. A coping mechanism._

_He was going to them. All of them. He wasn't going to take it. None of it._

_A burning sensation was fuelling inside of him, looking for retribution. He felt nauseated, looking at the World from above. Oh, how he wished to change how things were._

**_Darkness_** _, a path in which he was so familiarized with. The world was dark and an unfair place, especially by the unfortunate adults that ran it. He hated it. All of the unjust world and harsh people that treated him like he was trash you can seemingly throw in the garbage. Kids needed a say, needed room to speak up. He was going to made children, such as himself, become articulate.  
_

_'Magoroku Shido.'_

The white-haired female inspected from in the darkness of the alleyway, seeing a tan-haired from the photo her master had given her. She was careful not to be seen, at least, not yet. Eyeing his every movement, his expression only told her that he was apprehensive. But about what? She simply didn't care.

Strolling down an unfamiliar path, his thoughts focus on where to go. The streets were void of people and sound. The gloom acclimating with the void of a single soul, Creeping the tan-haired out.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The abrupt noise of heels halted the silence he had. His muscles tensed up, tightening. He paused, listening closely to the source of the noise.

They were appearing closer, his dark blue eyes wandering to the front. He took the note of the white-haired girl unexpectedly walking towards him. The source of the noise. It was coming from her.

The young white-haired appear to be younger, a teenager for sure. He couldn't help but notice her bright blue eyes hinted at some sort of bitter tone, as he felt she was scrutinizing his frame.

Snow-white hair, big bright blue eyes. Her bright blue eyes reminisce about the male of the bright blue sky. Her formal clothing consisted of white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue stripping along the bottom.

A few moments later she halted her movement, her sauntering came to an end. Being only mere inches away from the tan-haired male, just standing still.

Her expression was void, no emotion, no superficial expression, just staring at him. She looked young, around his own age, he presumed that she was young.

His dark blue eyes roaming until they made contact with the girl's bright blue eyes. As they merely make contact with Magoroku's eyes

Magoroku's manner hinted at being wary, unsure about this. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name is not important." She was vigorous to respond, her voice stern and blunt.

He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never saw before. She has snow-white hair and big bright blue eyes. So bright in color. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you need, miss?"

She lowered her head a bit, "Magoroku Shido."

"Y-yes. That's me." He was suspicious of this white-haired girl.

Taking a step forward towards the tan-haired, her movements were grim and swift. He felt as if her bright blue eyes were staring inside of his soul, making him uneasy. Chills ran down his spine. He wanted to step, **_do_** something, **_say_** something but he felt paralyzed.

_'Ah, come on, say something. Move, do anything to get her to stop.'_

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch, never parting. Her heels echoing loudly, feeding the endlessly void of sound in his ears. I didn't know if he'd preferred the silence or the sound of her heels more.

Her frame was bogarting most of his range of vision as she was striding closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him.

The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. He had the urge to back away but his gut had told him it wasn't exactly a good idea. Feeling her presence. The path grew void of any sound.

Before he knew it her fingers were digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket.

He felt his heart cease, his panicked state only grew. What if she had something bad in there? A gun? A knife!? Or maybe even some pepper spray!? Whatever it was that she was digging in her pockets for didn't sound good, at least to him. Feeling apprehensive.

Before he'd known it, she started pulling a small piece of paper from under her jacket, Firmly grasping in between her two fingers, now holding out the said paper in front of the tan-haired, "Follow these locations." Her voice was stern, uncaring even.

She didn't bother to ask him questions about his Buddyfighting as she didn't exactly know if he was a Buddyfighter or not. And she didn't want to feel like an idiot if she had asked and it turns out he wasn't a buddyfighter, it would've been a waste of her time. And she loathed when others consumed her time on such insignificant matters.

Shakily, living his hand, he hastily snatches the folds of the paper, seizing it out from between her slim fingers.

With his velocity, she didn't need to waste any more time, as she did back with Davide. Once Sophia saw Magoroku's eyes dipping down to read the paper he took, she immediately teleported away without a sound being made.

Kyouya took note of her teleporting in the room, turning his attention over to her, "I assumed you completed your task, Sophia?"

"Da, master, everything as you said."

She can finally report back to the master.

He was rather pleased with hearing this, "Good. Now let's go before the two show up to the location before us."

She nodded her head.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes travel up from the note; taking notice that the girl who was in front of him had suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

He didn't try to dwell on that much as his eyes went back down to the note he'd received, unfolding the note. His dark blue eyes scanned the words and numbers that were on it.

Magoroku strolled down the streets. Taking precautions just in case. Hearing the leaves and bunches as he walked along the path. He took note of the large mountain-like area.

Magoroku re-read the note once more, making sure he was, in fact, reading it correctly. Of course, he knew it was. There was an actual mountain drawn on the piece of paper for crying out loud. But no one was here or at least, it looked at that.

Magoroku took a step forward, "H-hello?" No response came. Staring to lose hope thinking it was just a foolish prank being pulled on him. But the female who had handed him the note didn't look like she was the type of person to play pranks.

Before he was about to turn and leave this place with false hope. He flinched as he heard a loud noise coming from the cave. He took a step back from the cave. His expression was that of being appalling.

The noise halted completely, and he was able to make out what it was on the inside. It was rather dark from where he was standing outside.

His mind pondered on what this could possibly be if it was a good idea to make an attempt to go inside.

A secret base, maybe? Should he even go in? Was he allowed to be here? It made no sense. But everything must have logical reasoning behind it. And this was no exception to that. But the tan-haired was awfully curious. More than he'd like to admit.

He took scrupulous steps inside the now open mountain. He was rather careful on the inside. Making his way down the unknown halls.

Until he heard a voice, his muscles tightened and he felt his heartbeat was becoming faster by the moments that were passing by. He hid behind a wall and peered out inside of the room. Noticing the girl that gave him the note was standing next to… kyouya Gaen!?

"She knows Kyouya Gaen!?"

Magoroku's eyes widened, realizing that he had said that out loud. Grasping, he hoisted his gloved hands up, placing the palm of his hands on top of his mouth. But it was already too late as the white-haired female cocked her head, her bright blue eyes meeting his dark blue eyes. Her expression was blank of any emotions.

Magoroku hastily arranged himself back against the wall, he ducked his way out of view. They notice him! Of course, they were most likely aware of his presence. His mind was panicking and he wondered what would happen to him now.

"We know you're there, please come out, we won't cause any harm to you. We promise." _Kyouya Gaen_ …

Magoroku did as he was told by Kyouya, slowly but surely taking the palm of his hand off of his mouth. Taking a deep breath he steps out of his hiding place out in the open.

"Ah, we were expecting you, Magoroku Shido." The end of Kyouya's lips curves to a smirk, expecting to meet Magoroku.

"Hello, sir!"

Kyouya let out a soft chuckle, hoisting his hand up, he waved for Magoroku to come to where they were, "Please, come closer don't be afraid."

Magoroku awkwardly nodded, he made his way towards the two. Still being careful. Once he was mere inches away from him he grew his confidence, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I can reassure you that all of your questions will be answered once the other person shows up."

Another person? So he wasn't the only one? There was more!? Magoroku wanted to know who it was that they asked to be here. Still had hoped his questions would be answered as soon as possible but he had some patients left.

* * *

Davide had his hands behind the back of his head, reaching closer towards the threshold of an unfamiliar place. This was the right location that the girl told him. His actions were slothful, not giving much thought. Still, he kept his guard up as to not be unknowingly attacked.

He'd followed the directions on the paper closely, making sure he was, in fact, making his way down the right path. Leading him to this building.

His tiny black eyes scanned around the room he reached.

He immediately saw the female with the white-haired, standing next to a taller male. A what he assumed to be male, had short tan hair, had his back facing Davide. He had taken note of three.

The young white-haired male heard footsteps coming near the door, knowing all too well it was. He was the only person who was missing from the trio.

The young white-haired male in the room took notice of his presence, the end of his lips curling into a smile filled with that fake mirk as he started to greet the last member for his plan to work, "Ah, Davide you finally arrived, welcome."

Kyouya had a meaningless smile as he was welcoming the yellow and brown-colored haired male into the room.

Davide knew something was up. On the contrary, he wasn't a complete fool. Far from it, actually.

"Who are you?" Didn't bother to flash a smile, his lips didn't curl. His facial expressions were that of disinterest. "And how the hell did you know my name!? Did that girl over there tell you!?"

The female swung her eyes towards him, warily and slight animosity as if she was going to ambush him if she wished. Narrowing her eyes, almost looking offended by what he said. She was most certainly annoyed, Davide could tell that she was. He could get under her skin, he'll keep that mind.

He heard a gasp, probably from shock coming to the short tan-haired. "Have you been living under a rock for your entire life!? How do you not know who the great Kyouya Gaen is!?"

This must've been the other person Kyouya was talking about, at least that's what Magoroku had thought.

The young brown-yellow-haired teen turns his head to look at the source of the noise. With this, he got a better view of his face and frame. Dark blue eyes and short tan-colored hair.

Davide lazily sauntered towards the three, ceasing only a few feet to next the tan-haired, before negligibly whirling his head to get a back look at the tan-haired, his black eyes scanning his frame. Narrowing his eyelids at the tan-haired, "And who the hell are you?"

Clearing his throat, "Why, I'm the one and only, Magoroku Shido! The president of the student council middle school division for Aibo Academy!" He sounded proud, almost too proud as he continues, "My father is a famous commissioner and someday I'll take his place in command."

"I didn't _ask_ for your life story."

Magoroku was quick to show his irritation as if he was offended, "You should show some respect, bud, and cut it with the attitude!"

"Or else?" Davide's tone was mocking, almost amusing even. Davide heard that he was the son of the famous Buddyfight commissioner which would explain why he was rightfully here, to begin with. He probably had some sort of connection with this white-haired. At least, Davide assumed.

It only made Magoroku infuriated to his core. How dare someone like this "Davide" character treated him with such…. **_Such…_** impoliteness!? To Magoroku out of all people!? _Disgusting_. It made Magoroku nauseous.

Kyouya felt the unwanted tension rising from both of the other males, lowering his hand, he coughed, catching the much-needed attention from the males. Their heads immediately turned to the white-haired, both males now staring at him, their mouths being a gap. Potentially from the alarm.

"If you're both just about finished, Master needs to speak."

"Thank you, Sophia," His words were laden with a careless glee as he peered at the two. Magoroku felt his body sniffed as he went into complete submission.

The female-only nodded, "Da."

"Magoroku Shido and Davide Yamazaki, we've personally called you here because I would like to show and discuss something with you both, assuming I can trust both of you."

The white-haired male's hands travel down to the back pockets of his pants, his fingers lacing on the item, digging in his pocket, gripping on the said item, pulling the item out of his.

"Darkcore activated!" Shouting sternly.

Both Davide and Magoroku's eyes dilated, stunned. As the male's white hair sprouted and widened. His horns expanded.

"This Is a dark core deck case. It's quite different from your core cast as it has the power to make the cards into a reality." Explained to the young teen as he calls a card of an unfamiliar card name, equipping the said item, his hangs, having a firm grip on handlebars of the staff. "And with it, it will help change the world as we know it."

To prove his point, Kyouya then whirls his frame to the large blue like a sheet, striking the plate with the blade of his staff. Easily cutting the said plate in half.

Magoroku parts his lips let out a sharp gasp. Shocked. Astonished. He stumbles back as. Magoroku eyes dilated in complete alarm, never seen anything like it before. Couldn't say that he wasn't amazed by what he had witnessed. His dark blue eyes watching the top side of the plate fall on the side. Was this real!?

Davide felt some enjoyment about that. Seeing the large item tall apart, it gave him some satisfaction.

Kyouya's gaze seemingly looks like he was enjoying this, way more than he should have. The end of his lips curves to a sinister smirk at what he just accomplished. The male was abrupt to recover and straighten himself back up before his orange like eyes traveled to meet Magoroku and Davide's frame.

"Would you like this power?"

The way Kyouya said it was more arrangements than a query. Was this even a choice?

_Power?_

Magoroku felt fond of the sound of that. Power means to control and having control met no one would want to mess with him. He'll be able to do as he wishes, anytime he wishes. It was **_perfect_**! The tan-haired craved power. The young male shook his head in a yes. He didn't question why he was. He knew why he was here.

Davide was interested in this. Having this sort of power. Becoming stronger.

The end of Kyouya's lips curls in a smirk, "Sophia." Was all that came out of his lips.

Sophia only nodded, understanding what her master wanted and she needed to do.

The noise of her heels took Davide out of his thoughts. The female was stepping towards the two males, her frame appearing closer. Sophia digging in her jacket, Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out two of these darkcore cases from under her jacket. One in each hand.

The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her body heat.

Both Magoroku and Davide's eyes travel down to meet the dark core deck cases. They could tell it was a real deal because of the Photon Metal.

It wasn't like most dark cores he had seen before, this one had a dark grey base. Light slivered like tripping along the sides. The jewel in the middle had black tripping. Fangs or claws like silver on the side and bottom. The inside was a mixture of dark red and bright pink. The bright yellow and little back inside of the yellow almost was like an eye. It felt like it was staring inside of their soul. It was crystal-like.

It was the same one that Kyouya was holding.

She didn't want to give them one in the first place if it was up to her they wouldn't have been getting a dark core case. But if this was the case, her master wanted she'll follow all of his orders without hesitation and this was no exception. She was doing it to help master, not them.

Magoroku lowers his eyes and looks down at her hands.

He just stares at it. His dark blue eyes observing the dark core. Magoroku brought his hand down and lightly touched the core case. Feeling the contact on his gloves. His hand on the grey-ish core case, gripping on it before taking the item off the palm of her tiny pale hand. Magoroku brought it up to his face as his dark blue eyes glistened with the purple that was reflecting from off the center of the deck case. He felt the dark power coming from it, almost calling him in the darkness. Feeling the urge. It was a distinct feeling but a sentiment he was craving.

"There are some repercussions with using it," the female was the one who finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room. Of course, she knew the cons of using such a core case.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes travel up to glance at her for a moment, his facial expression altered to that of confusion and even worry. Why did the female mean by that!? "R-Repercussions? What are the repercussions of using the dark core case?" Asking the female, concern laced in his voice.

Sophia remains quiet and closes her eyes.

Davide was quick to grab the dark core out of her, holding it up to his face, "Who the hell cares about the _repercussions,_ I'm gonna use this to buddyfight, anyway." Having the dark core case between his fingers, he felt **something** , malevolent maybe? He didn't know and he didn't care.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," the white-haired hummed. Her voice is laden with animosity.

However, the tan-haired couldn't pinpoint what it was that made it sound like that.

"Do any of you have a buddy?" Kyouya raised a question with careless glee.

Magoroku shook his head no in response, "No."

Davide responded after the tan-haired, "I don't have one either."

"Do you want one?" This wasn't a choice, not in the slightest bit.

"Y-Yes." Nodded Magoroku in response. Of course, Magoroku had always dreamt of receiving his own buddyfight. And finally (possibly) be getting a chance to get one!? Was like a dream coming alive.

"Of course, I want one," Shortly Davide replied, almost too uneager.

Once again the white-haired male's hands travel down back to the pockets of his pants, digging in his pocket, his fingers pinching the two pieces of hard slim cardboard. gripping on the said item, pulling the two cards out of his pockets.

Making his way towards the two teens the cards in hand. He strolls over to Magoroku and hoists the cards towards Magoroku and Davide. Before he parted his lips to speak once more, "These are your new buddies: Death Ruler, Gallows and Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon. Both had vowed entirely under my alliance. However, they will be hard to control but, with a lot of practice and bonding _—_ surely you'll be able to form a bond. Perhaps Sophia would like to train you."

Magoroku and Davide gaze shortly, whirls to Sophia, meeting her gaze. Her gaze on them didn't last long as she harshly veered her head to the side, closing her eyes.

Without another word being spoken, Magoroku turns away from the female, concentrating his gaze on the white-haired before giving a nod in understanding. Lifting his hand, taking the card out of his grasp.

Magoroku only stares at his new buddy now safely gripped between his gloved fingers. His new partner. His new… **_budd_ ** **y**. Finally getting his very first buddy, his blood rushing from the excitement.

The artwork of the card was astonishing. A large serpentine-like skeleton, designed with a tattered red flowing scarf that was split at the ends thick heavy black horns on both sides of his head. The artwork was most certainly breathtaking, to say the least.

Davide also snatched the card of Kyouya's fingers, holding it up to his face, getting a better look at the card. A black long snake-like body, coated in shiny black scales. The end of the tail almost had a spear like an appearance spear. The black claws were large like hammers.

Something caught his attention, his black eyes took note that this card in his hand wasn't from any world he knew.

"Darkness Dragon World?" mumbled under his breath. Was this really from Darkness Dragon World!? Were the rumors of the cards being real!? His back eyes travel to meet Kyouya, "Are the rumors about Darkness Dragon World being a real-world true!?"

Magoroku, on the other hand, felt confused. He'd actually never heard of this world previously, let alone seen the cards before. He had had the rumors of this world being false and ambiguous facts. This was only fiction?

The end of Kyouya lips curls in a malicious smirk, "Yes, the rumors you must've listened too were indeed correct in their assumptions, Darkness Dragon World is _—_ in fact _—_ a real world. A world that contains powerful cards."

By this point, Magoroku had shifted his attention back to the white-haired teen as he continued with his words, "However, their world is unknown to the rest of the world, and _—_ thus we'll need to keep quiet about it."

The great young gaen peers at two males, examining their features. The tan-haired felt as if Kyouya was somehow staring inside of his soul, studying intently.

"Can I trust you?" Asking, Skeptically, as Kyouya continues to stare. Not bothering to gaze away _—_ being uneager while looking for a response from the two males.

Magoroku gulps nervously as he stammers, "Y-Yes! I'll keep it a secret!"

Skeptically was the only thing Davide felt in his tone. But Davide had a few of his own questions he wanted to ask instead. "So, If we can't talk about the world then, I guess, we can't play it either?"

Sophia was annoyed that the blonde and brunette-haired teen didn't answer her Master's question.

"Not yet," Kyouya was abrupt to reply to Davide, "However, you'll be using these cards in due time, just not right away. Also, no need to worry about building your deck, we have a deck builder that is quite talented. Sophia will get back to you once the decks are finished with being built."

"Da."

A deck builder!? Kyouya had his own personal deck builder!? That sounds good, at least he didn't have to worry about building his own deck. But still, Magoroku didn't know how to feel about someone else building his deck. He can only hope that this "deck builder" is _worthy_ enough to be constructing a deck for the great Magoroku Shido.

That made sense. More so that Davide would've liked to admit. "Fine, I'll join this little club of yours, as long as you promise I get to use these powers later on, hm?" Heaved hand up to show a peace sign before the end of his lips curl in a smile before paring his lips, sticking his large tongue.

The end of the white-haired lips curling in a smile, Kyouya nodded at Davide, confirming his statement. "Welcome to our team, my new friends!" In a proud, captivating tone, the white-haired had welcomed.

New friend!? Kyouya Gaen was now friends with Magoroku!? This day kept getting better for him. He couldn't help but let his lips curve in a big happy smile, closing his eyes. Silently clapping his gloved hands together. Excitement.

Sophia felt...uneasy. A sudden feeling. Her working for anyone else besides just Kyouya!? The idea felt so foreign. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyouya sent unwanted chills in her body. She doesn't want to work with others, she only wishes to work with Kyoya alone. No one else but him. Of course, this is what he wanted, right? For his plans!? She'll support him no matter the cost. This wasn't about her but Kyouya. So she had to listen.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay long, however, Sophia will remain here and teach you how to use the dark core's power."

She nodded once more, "Da." As she watched her master turning his heel and walking away.

Kyouya was timely to leave the three teens alone in the room, as the awkward silence took over. The type of silence of meeting someone you don’t even know at all for the first time in your life. And Magoroku wasn’t fond of this. Parting his lips to, at least, strike some sort of conservation with two. But instead of him talking, Davide was the one who spoke, his black eyes gazing at Sophia as he was asking her question. “So your name is Sophia, right?”

The white-haired didn’t bother to respond to his question instead, “Come along, I’ll show you how to use the dark core,” speaking as she was walking forward and passing Davide.

He narrowed his eyes, almost suspiciously and somewhat annoyed by her simply ignoring his question, Shutting his lips as his eyelids tighten. Davide’s tiny black eyes followed her every movement. Davide had no other choice but to follow her and so he did.

The three made it down the large hall, the hall being void of any life besides them. The only sound was her heels and his shoes kissing the floor. Sophia was a foot in front of them, leading the way. While Davide and Magoroku were following closely from behind.

 _‘I really don’t want to be doing this.’_ Sophia didn’t want to deal with them. And she would rather not waste her time teaching them but her master said. Going against him would be going against nature itself. And could never do that, she couldn’t dream of it.

Making it the large door, she lifted her hand from under her dark blue jacket, taking hold of the bars, she pulled the door, walking out the threshold.

Was this a backdoor that was hidden? Magoroku didn't recognize entering through here when he came here so this might have been another entrance.

Feeling the wind blowing as the door opens, the fresh cold air. They were facing the outside. Shaking by the sudden cold making contact with his short tan hair and skin.

But Magoroku and Davide continue heeding her to the middle of the woods. Hearing the sound of leaves, bunches, grass and anything else that was unfortunate to get stepped on while they sauntered.

Until she eventually stopped in her tracks. Causing the two boys behind her to stop as well. Leaves on the trees were rustling with a gentle swishing by the winds of the summer breeze. The rustling of leaves in the trees, bunches, and leaves near the depths of the woods. The only sound the trio heard before Magoroku ultimately spoke up, breaking it.

“Um, why did you bring us outside?” Magoroku was dubious. Didn't Kyouya endorse her for helping them learn how to use the dark core so why did she bring us outside? It didn’t make sense.

That question was simple to answer. She knows the master wouldn’t be pleased to come back to his sanctuary being completely demolished, wasting his money and resources (even if he had a lot of that already) and uses his time just mending the place because of these fools.

“If you are unable to control the powers of the dark core properly; you might end up destroying something and I’m sure, the master wouldn’t be pleased knowing you destroyed our only known hideout.”

Her voice laced with a mocking tone that Magoroku wasn't all fond of. But Magoroku was, at least he was glad that the female had answered his question. Davide only heard the slight malicious tone in her voice.

The girl finally answered his question, Swiftly turning around to face them. Activated her dark core, Her white hair only grew longer and outstretched form and her bright blue eyes narrow vertically like some sort of serpentine form. “For example,” was all she said, as she used one of her cards to blow up some trees off on the side. Of course, that served some point in doing.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes dilated, mouth a gap, he completely shook by the sudden move of the female. Comprehending the point she was conveying. "Understood." He wasn't afraid of her though, just surprised by her strength.

Davide watched in alarm at what she just did. His tiny black eyes reflected inquisitiveness. The sudden urge to want to try, it only kept growing. His new dark core wrapped around his fingers and palm of his hand.

“So, does this work with any world?”

She simply nodded, without making a sound. His question was half-witted enough that she didn’t even bother to reply to such a question. She would exclaim in annoyance at him for that dumb question but notion against it. It wasn't even worth her time.

Davide decided to take up on that offer, lowering his hand to take out his deck, placing the cards in the dark core. Securing the deck was in place. Before he called on one of the cards. A scythe-like item. The end of his lips curves in an evil grimace. Before striking the tree next to him, cutting it in half. Cackling in satisfaction, taking enjoyment for his action.

Temptation. The only thing Magoroku felt as he was watching.

“Sweet!” Davide beamed at his brilliance. The overflow of dark energy that was feeling all being swayed in that own blow. He was satisfied with this.

Sophia merely looks unimpressed by them. Maybe she was actually unimpressed?

It appears that Davide had a promising hold of the dark cores powers and dark energy. Being able to use it to his advantage. being rather pleased with this outcome. Good. At least, she didn't need to worry or at least she didn't want to worry about him.

Now all that was left was Magoroku to test out the dark core for himself.

"Darkcore active," Magoroku announced. His hair only grew longer to waist length. He felt a sudden rush of dark energy flowing through him. He felt the dark core influence, wanting to take over. It was sinister. It wanted to possess him. Of course, Magoroku wouldn't let it take control of his body instead he used the power to try to gain control. He wasn't going to use the dark core like Davide and call out items to cause disaster. Instead, he focused on using the dark core.

Sophia watched from afar seeing Davide destroying things, seemingly enjoying his time using the dark core. Magoroku standing there, staring effortlessly at his dark core. His dark blue eyes blazed with the purple of the dark core.

"That's enough."

The two males snapped out of their dazes, hearing the feminine voice that belongs to Sophia.

"It seems like both of you are able to use the dark core. Now, deactivate the Disaster Force."

Magoroku and Davide shared a confused glance.

"Um, how do you do that?"

Sophia let out a sigh, "Say _Disaster Force deactivate._ "

The two nodded and they both said her phrase in unison. Their hair shortened back to their normal length, feeling the darkness and sinister influence fading back to normal. They felt… like how they were before.

"You'll hear back from master Kyouya but for now, live your lives like you don't know the dark core exists."

* * *

Sauntering throughout the void streets as he was deep in thought. Reflecting back on what had happened previously.

_'Actually, working with Kyouya!? What a dream come true!'_

He'd always invariably thought about meeting the great Kyouya Gaen, after all, Magoroku perked up to Kyouya. Shockingly enough.

A few moments of making his way down the streets, he had finally made it back home. A large mansion. Digging through his pockets he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Entering the threshold before shutting the door with a loud bang, making sure to lock the door back up before he lowered himself down to take off his black blues, setting them neatly off to the side.

Once he was finished with this task he shouted for his father, "Daddy, I'm home! I apologize for being late without calling you, I lost track of time!"

_'I blame that Sophia girl and Davide Yamazaki guy for that!'_

He never liked making excuses or even apologized. when necessary he would. But he always thought he was in the right so apologizing never really came to his mind much. Then again, he always blames others for his actions, so was he really sorry?

But, a rule is a rule, that his father always made it essential and perfectly apparent to have Magoroku call him if he was returning home late. Or his father might panic and think of the worst. And Magoroku had a feeling he was going to have to call his father more than he would like in the future.

But no response followed his shout. No lights were currently on in any of the other rooms and his father wasn't in sight. Finding the mansion empty, void of any sound.

"Oh, he's probably still at work."

At least, Magoroku thought. After all, his father was as hardworking as he was. (Probably where Magoroku gets it from as well) His father must still be busy working and completing his task the day, in that case, he won't be able to see him in a while. Being in command had a lot of responsibilities. Obligations that Magoroku was more willing and fit to take-up in the near future.

He didn't have any mother, for as long as he remembered so that was out of the picture. In fact, he never hears his father talk about her at all and father had never bothered to bring any other woman in the picture.

"Gesha-Gesha"

Being taken out of his deep thoughts, Magoroku blinked, hearing a snarky, raspy voice. Tensing up, feeling uneasy, his eyes darted from side to side, looking frantically for the source of the sudden noises, "Wh-who's there!? Who are you?!"

The laughing only grew, it was mocking him. The mocking tone only made Magoroku irritated. Who dares mock Magoroku Shido!? He hated this sudden mockery. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him? Maybe the noise was only playing inside his head!? No! He didn't know but he wanted answers even if he felt apprehensive about receiving the said explanations.

A bright hinge of yellow soon blinded his slight, wincing that the brightness as the bright light illuminated throughout the room. As the light dimed. His dark blue eyes re-opened slowly, his eyesight revealing a monster. Magoroku flinched back, eyes widened in complete disbelief and shock. Mouth a gap.

Standing before him was his new buddy monster: Death Ruler, Gallows. The card his new "Master" had provided him. The illustration of the card was child plays compared to the monster that was now in front of him. His claws appear sharp.

"Gesha-Gesha You look pathetic, geh."

Pathetic!? Was that an insult!? _'Pathetic!? Watch who you're calling pathetic!'_ At least, Magoroku wanted to voice that out but the words were caught up in his throat.

"Geh, I was hoping to be buddies with someone less ugly."

 _Less ugly!?_ Magoroku felt a pit of rage arise within him. The monster mocked him. Called him demeaning names.

Magoroku's eyes broadened, he was aghast. The pure disrespect was even more horrendous than that Davide guys. "How dare you!? Who do you think I am!?"

"I don't care, Geh."

Lifted his gloved hand, his index finger pointed towards the Darkness Dragon world monster, "Well, you better start caring!”

“Who are you, geh?”

The end of his lips curling in an all-knowing smirk, shifting his right hand towards his place, gently placing his gloves on the green fabric of his shirt, feeling the contact. His shoulders hang high, proudly. "I’m not other than the one and only, Magoroku Shido and I am going to be the world's greatest Buddyfigther!"

"Gesha-Gesha, That's a lot of confidence, geh, Magoroku," The tan-haired felt rather pleased with the response his new buddy had given him, shutting his eyelids. Only nodding in complete agreement. He was very confident in his skills. He had no doubts for he was the greatest.

"For a fool that is," Added Gallows shortly after.

Thanks, for getting his hopes up. And here he thought his buddy was actually going to finally respect him soon.

His dark blue eyes re-open, pouting by this statement. Who was he calling Magoroku a fool!? He barely even knows Magoroku! He was no fool! That was not true, he was brilliant. Getting the top grades in his class. Obviously, that shows his smartness.

"I'm no fool!" Shouted the tan-haired male, certainly bothered by the insult.

Gallows dismisses the shouted from his human buddy. His thoughts wandered as if he was forgetting something. Something important. Oh, yes, now he remembered.

Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded his buddy.

The brightness in the room blinding Magoroku once more covers his eyes. Once Magoroku felt like it was safe he opened his eyes again. His buddy became a lot smaller, his mini form, perhaps?

"I look so cute, geh."

 _Cute!?_ Groaning at this fact, "You're not cute!"

Ignoring what his new buddy admitted, Gallows tramping away, floating around the room. Starting to make his way around the area.

Magoroku's eyes magnified, watching his buddy hurrying away from him, scampering around the room, "Hey, where are you going!? Come back here!"

* * *

His father was on the couch, sulking, drunk out of his mind. Davide rolled his eyes. Nothing new. At least he wasn't up to bother the young teen. Good.

Dismissing his father on the sofa, sneaking past the sofa pacing back to his room. Grabbing the doorknob, turning the silver nob. The door clinked and he pushed the door open, revealing the small contents in his room. He stepped inside, before shutting the door.

"Is this my new home?" A sudden voice spoke, a voice in which Davide couldn't recognize. A sudden bright light then glowed in his room. Shielding his eyes from the light. The bright blue light didn't last long at all. As soon as the bright light dimed to nothing Davide uncovered his eyes. Eyes landing on the floor, only to find that dragon from his card gilding. The black dragon slithering across the floor.

Davide only watched for a moment as the black dragon was sliding near the floor. Shortly, the monster was hovering towards him. Stopping only a few feet away from Davide. Davide felt the red eyes of the dragon judging him. It was weird.

"You look like fun to hang with," hissing again his new buddy actually commenting something good about him. Off to a good start, he guessed.

"Thanks, I guess? You too."

His buddy slithers to his only bed in the room. Floating on the surface.

Davide watched as his new buddy lay himself down like some sort of cat or dog, resting on his bed, "Soft."

The male made his way towards his buddy and the bed. "Who said you can sleep on _my_ bed, hm?"

"I can sleep wherever I want."

Narrowing his eyes, "No, you can't."

But his new buddy had different plans. He watched as his buddy shifted on the bed, getting more comfortable on the sheets.

He wasn't going to get off his bed, was he?"

#  **_Act II: You Must Be Dreaming_ **

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on her pale white skin—the cold breeze hitting through her white hair and touching skin, making contact and blowing the long strains in the front, from under her hat and sunglasses. A nice, relaxing breeze. Summer air. Hearing the cropping of the birds. Folks and families displaying their smiles filled with mirth; enjoying their time here. And here she was, chilling. Not giving much thought to those around her. They weren't important.

She sat on the table, big sunglasses and a huge blue top hat. Master had thought it was a good idea to pick her clothing and accessories for this occasion. She didn't see the point in doing that or dressing up at all. But Kyouya loved accessories so of course, she was willing to allow him to do so to her. She wouldn't deny her master.

Her expression remained mutual. Her thoughts pondered. She was moreover getting annoyed waiting outside of the coffee for the two males to finally show up but one of them did. And that was _Magoroku Shido._

Watching through the lens of the thick sunglasses. Perplexed showing in his dark blue eyes, probably wondering where she was. She kept quiet, of course. She wasn't going to simply tell him or call for him. _'He'll figure it out on his own.'_

And that he ultimately did. Until his bright blue eyes landed on her frame sitting on the table. He stood there, his dark blue eyes only gazing at her. Glimmering with a shine and hint of puzzlement. His expression altered to confusion, almost being skeptical. He felt as if he had seen that female before but had no idea where. She definitely knew her but he couldn’t put his fingertips on it.

Her bright eyes confronting his gaze through her sunglasses from the table.

He was vastly on the right track.

"Is that you, S-Sophia!?"

Her lips never parted, not a single twitch. She knew he was there but didn’t make any knowledge of it. She didn’t need to help him and surely she wasn’t going to help him, not again anyway. Knowing better than to stare at a female, after all, it was impolite to stare at a girl. Gulping he decided to awkwardly make his way towards the table she was sitting at.

“H-Hello!?” Sputtering, feeling uneasy.

Her bright blue eyes travel to meet his dark blue gaze once more. She still didn't give a response to the male now in front of her table.

Davide was walking down the streets, looking for the cafe that he was pretty sure that white-haired female had texted him. How did she even get his number? He had no idea. Coming to the location he was asked too once more because he had nothing better to do on a Sunday morning.

His tiny black eyes landed on a recognizable tan-haired near the table. His facial expression only showed complications. A young girl was wearing a large blue hat and sunglasses, sitting at the table Magoroku was staring at. Spotting the two teens from afar. Now, he knew he was in the right place.

 _'Is that Sophia?'_ He recollected that white hair. Smirking, he started making his way towards the two.

"Hey!" Davide greeted the two.

The two teens heard the unexpected greeting, his shoes were hitting the pavement. Whirling their heads and gazes to heads to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Asking, Magoroku was easily confused seeing Davide here.

"Someone texted me to come here, assuming I'm at the right place." Davide shifted his hand towards the metal bar on the top of the chair, wrapping his fingers around the railings, using his strength, pulling out the chair before plopping down on the chair.

His black eyes travel towards the girl on his right, scanning her new additions, "Nice disguise."

Magoroku was puzzled. "You know her!?"

Turning his head back to face the male standing in front of the small table. "Not personally but we've seen her before."

" _We've_?" Repeating Davide's word, Magoroku was still awfully perplexed.

"You know, that Sophia lady?"

Blinking, hoisting his hand up, pointing his index finger towards the girl, "You mean that _is_ Sophia!?"

"Yeah," Was all that Davide had assured. Before he dwindled his eyelids. He became mirthless, his expression almost filled with that of a disappointment for the tan-haired, “You seriously couldn’t tell it was her?” Davide scoffed at Magoroku.

The tan-haired didn’t like the fact that his tone sounded almost like a mockery of him. How dare this male!? Who did he think he was!? This was Magoroku he was talking too! “I knew it was her!” Magoroku was instantaneous to respond back, raising his voice in return, “I was just making sure that it was her that’s all…” His voice only dimed, his thoughts arose, _‘It wasn’t my fault, she wasn’t saying anything to me!’_

Narrowing her eyes, looking annoyed and that she was. Magoroku’s shouting tone he was no doubt going to draw people to look at them and possibly start a scene if he kept this up with Davide. Not that she cares about it much. Determining to voice her thoughts, “Sit down and stop shouting.” Her voice was stern, commanding. Her bright blue eyes show exasperation.

“Y-yes, if you say so!” small panicky voice, making no protest against her. It probably wasn’t a good idea to go against her. Following her orders. He grabbed the bars of the only chair at their table who was currently available. Sitting down on the chair. A few moments of silence had passed when he was doing this.

Davide cocked his head to the side, facing Sophia once more, “How the hell do you have my number?” Davide queried, "Were you stalking me or something!? You're must be weirdo, ain't cha~?"

That question had been on his mind since the first time he got a text from her. And it seems Magoroku wasn’t going to ask anytime, at least, from Davide’s perspective it didn’t appear that way.

Magoroku parted his lips, he was wondering the same thing. But now that Davide had brought it up now Magoroku couldn’t help but question the same thing as well. “I was wondering the same thing,” Chimed in, being perplexed, " _But I don't know her well enough to call her a weirdo…_ "

Sophia disregards their questions. She had no time for their query. She texted the two on a part of Kyouya and his orders. If she could, she would block their numbers so she didn’t have to deal with them. 

“That’s none of your business.”

Davide and Magoroku weren't fond of her response. Disappointment showing in his eyes.

Ignoring this, not wasting his time any longer. Digging in her pockets, taking out the two decks. Placing both of the decks, face down, so the cards were only showing the backside logo. She was silent.

Davide and Magoroku were bewildered by her actions. Their eyes shifted down to the decks she settled down on the table. Both of them were fascinated. Sophia finally spoke once more, “Your decks.” Was all that she Addressed.

The tan-haired hoisted his hand towards the table, reaching his hand towards the deck. Wrapping his fingers around the deck of his new cards. Hovering the cards from the table and bringing the deck closer to him. His dark blue eyes landed on the cards in his hand, before he shuffled through the deck of cards. Astonish seeing cards he never even seen before. Darkness dragon world.

Hastily, Davide snatched the deck of cards on the table, "Sweet~!" 

Sophia made no attempt to stop Magoroku as he took the deck from the table. But instead, she parted her lips to speak once more, “Master requested for both of you to his party for tomorrow.”

A _party_!? For tomorrow!? What? On sure short notice!? "A party tomorrow!?" Magoroku inquired, being surprised.

She nodded, "That's right." Answering his question.

* * *

Magoroku's dark blue eyelids fluttered open, groaning as he picked himself up. He had arisen from his slumber. Stretching his arms, yawning. Taking a moment to wake himself up fully.

Remembering that Sophia told him he was invited to the party Kyouya was holding.

He had made sure to cleanse and bathe. He'd made sure his clothes were ready and not tinted in any way. Being the utmost prepared for this evening. And well prepared he was.

He wasn't too big on fancy clothes and suits while he did enjoy fancy clothing, he didn’t enjoy having something look overdo, it only ruins the taste. It was fancy but also simple. 

Wearing a basic vest and white shirt, a simple waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants, deciding to dawn his white gloves. Normally, he wouldn’t wear his gloves much without his green military-issued uniform.

His frame stood in front of his large mirror. His complexion and utter frame showing in his mirror. Magoroku's gaze landed on his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself here and there. His dark grey comb gripping in his hand, combing his ever so soft hair. Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws.

He had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed, slumping his arm, gently plopping the comb on his side stand.

Hm, something was missing. Something important. He felt it. Weird. Dark blue eyes now gazing down at this desk, scanning the surface. Examining all of the items on the desk in front of him. Not many items were on his deck, to begin with so finding what he needed and looking for wasn't that hard.

The darkcore case filled with two different decks resting on the corner. His comb was where he plopped it down, in the middle. One of his many clone bottles.

 _Clone_?

Clicking in his mind, the sudden thought strikes him like a wave.

"Oh, I need to smell nice!"

His gloved fingers drifted towards the bottle, wrapping his fingers around the bottle on the small stand, gripping the container. Moving up the bottle towards him—clutching the glass firmly around his fingers—In a tight hold. One of his gloved fingers shifted towards the hook, pressing his finger down, applying pressure to the button. Hearing the contents inside of the bottle spraying the contents around his frame. Smelling the scent of vanilla through his nostrils. A good type of fragrance.

"Come down now, Magoroku. Our ride is here!"

Hearing the shouting of his father down the stairs inside of his room. He wasted no time to set the clone bottle down on his table where he got it from, nodded his head. His dark blue eyes landed on his mirror once more, making once the last check in the mirror before he darted towards the door of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"Coming!" Making his way down the stairs, the steps were creeping, causing the disturbance. It only was taking him out of his thoughts.

Glimpsing towards the tall figure, his father, dressed in a fancy suit. Where his father was waiting for him at the door. His father took note of the male who was coming in his view, “Are you all ready to go, Magoroku?”

Nodding in response, “Yes,” His eyes wander over towards the door, finding that his dressed shoes were already neatly shacked, “Oh, I need to put on my shoes first!”

The end of his lips curls in a soft, warming smile, “Splendid! Hurry up, son!”

His father went to unlock the door, leaving Magoroku to do his own thing. The tan-haired went to the shack of shoes, taking his black-dressed shoes off the railings of the rack before slipping them on. This task didn’t take long and he was ready to go.

Magoroku witnessed a black limousine pulling up on the road, near the front of their mansions. Making our way out the threshold of the house. their ride drove up to the front of their household. Shortly but slowly, halting. The spinning coming from the wheels soon came to an end. Moments later, in the harshness, the front door. The front door of the car door, unlock, mildly opening, revealing an older man in a black suit. It must’ve been their driver. The said man had made his way towards the middle of the lengthy car. The man lowered his hand down to the bar handles of the door. Wrapping his gloved fingers around the door frame, Grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

Magoroku and his father strolled towards the car, their footsteps being the only noticeable sound.

As he silently bent down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely.

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the old did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down, his father followed suit. Both down sitting in the car. Hearing the loud noise and thud of the car door closing. From the corner of his dark blue eyes, he saw the elderly man shutting the door. Then the front door opened and closed.

His thoughts taking possession in the silence in the chauffeured, letting my thoughts wander. His mind's playing situations of what might or could've happened. He had been thinking of conservation starters. He went to fancy parties before like this in the past and meant people who were also in high command in Japan with his father, being as popular as he was and someone who held some sort of power over Japan.

Shortly, his father spoke once more, hearing his raspy voice next to him, “It's important that you'll be on your best behavior here, Magoroku, so no antics."

Magoroku only nodded by his father's orders, "I'll behave, daddy."

The end of his lips curled in a soft smile warmly, "Good. After all, we'll be meeting with Kyouya Gaen."

After this interaction, Magoroku leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by. His thoughts immediately went back to what the tan-haired was previously thinking when his father had said beforehand.

* * *

Sophia and kyouya were near the threshold to the large mansion-like building behind them. Kyouya was once more, greeting the guest with manufactured mirth. Sophia eyed the guest as they entered, not making a sound.

Her bright blue eyes then took note of a familiar tan-haired walking down the path, with an older male that almost looked like Magoroku.

Kyouya also took note of the two making their way towards them. The end of his lips curls in a smile, "The Shido family! Welcome!"

"Hello, Mr. Gaen. Thank you for having us, we're grateful," His father spoke, in a cheerful manner; being rather excited to be here. More so than Magoroku.

"No need to thank me, your family is always welcome to our parties. Though, I do have some things I would love to discuss

"Of course! I'm all ears." 

"Wonderful," Kyouya then cocked his head towards Sophia and Magoroku, "Sophia, Shido, I believe you two should stay out here and wait for your _other friend_ to arrive. Mr. Shido and I have some important things to discuss with him for the time being."

Calling Davide a "friend", especially now would be an overstatement. After all, they only met just a few days ago. Despite this Sophia still nodded, agreeing to his order.

Magoroku watched his father and his master walk inside. _'I wonder what they are going to talk about?'_

Sophia stood there, unmoving. 

Bemusedly, Magoroku spoke, at least trying to start small talk with the female next to him, “So, um, when do you think he’ll show up, Sophia?”

Sophia didn't bother to respond. Clearly annoyed with him.

**○♡◇♡◇♡◇♡♡◇♡◇♡◇♡○**

Davide's tiny black eyes only gaze up at the ceiling with his almost blank expression written on his face. Laying still relaxed on his hard bed. The covers under his frame. He didn't bother pulling the blankets up, not that he minded. His room was void of any known sound. Silent.

His buddy resting comfortably on the end of his feet, the end of his bed. Of course, Davide had mixed feelings about sharing his bed, especially his buddy. It was new but Deathgaze didn't bother the male's space on the bed and Davide was pretty much the same. Davide didn't mind as much now, after all, Deathgaze stayed towards the edgy of the bed.

Moments of silence passed. Davide didn't mind or even care. He was just lazy.

"I think you should get ready for that party now," Deathgaze hissed at the end of his bed, breaking the stillness from in his room. His raspy voice creaked with amusement.

The brown-yellow-haired knew that his buddy was all too comfortable in his own position on the bed to move on his own. And he highly doubts Deathgaze even cared.

Davide didn't feel like getting up, "Nah, let's forget it, Deathgaze. I don't feel like getting up." Really not wanting to go.

"You wouldn't want the master taking me away. Or worse." His tone of voice was odd… menacing. And Davide wasn't fond of it. Narrowing his eyes. Did he have much of a choice in the matter?

Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoisting himself up from his bed, turning his frame so that his feet, now touching the floor before getting out of his bed, making his way toward his

Digging through his set of clothes in his closet. His fingers, lacing over the fabric of his outfits. His black tiny eyes gazing for something fancy or at least would be considered as “fancy”. He didn’t have many clothes to choose from, not that he cared. He didn’t need much and didn’t even want much. Not worrying about his outfits much. His eyes landed on one of his outfits. His fingers wrapped around one of the hangars, taking it off the railing. A white-collar t-shirt.

_‘Hm, would this go nice?’_

Throwing the piece of clothing on his bed he went digging around his closet. Picking out some black trousers. Quickly taking and pulling off the clothes he was currently wearing before changing himself to the white-collar t-shirt and trousers. He made sure to keep the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone and neck. His black choker showing. He preferred his neck being exposed, and easier access to his darkcore when he needed it, making him feel much safer if he was wearing one.

Turning his frame away, he gazes at Deathgaze who was still resting on the bed, "C'mon, Deathgaze, let's go!" calling for his buddy.

Deathgaze didn’t bother to protest this, in one swift motion the gliding forward, off the bed like a snake over to Davide. A light bright shining as Deathgaze altered back to his card from. Davide was now pinching his hand, grasping the end of the cardboard, Deathgaze between fingertips. Lowering his hand down to his pockets, reaching for the back pockets of his black pants, shoving the card in the back pockets.

Having the feeling his dad wasn't awake, Davide made sure he was careful enough to draw any attention towards him. He really didn't want to explain what he was doing and where he was going to his father. After all, his father had no need to know what he was planning.

Wasted no time, rushing to his door and rapidly plopping on his shoes. His eyes travel towards the side of the front entrance. His tiny black eyes kept note of the coat rack standing beside him. His black jacket was on the rack. Before opening the door and evacuating promptly he went over the rack of jackets, grasping hold of the black leather on the rack, pushed it up from the hook, and brought the piece of clothing towards his frame. Settling the coat on his frame. Taking hold of his keys, he strolls towards the door. Inserting the key in the key hold before turning the knob, hearing the door click. Pushing the door open, revealing the outside as it creeks. Feeling the wind blowing past his hair, the cold air was refreshing, relaxing. Taking a step outside, and past the threshold. Before locking up the door.

Sauntering on the sidewalk for a few minutes.

 _'I don't know where to go.'_ The sudden realization that he had no idea where he was going, "shit!"

His footsteps halted, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Lowering his hand down to his pants, grabbing his phone from the back of his pockets, yanking his phone out of his pocket. Pressing down on the "on" button on his device. The light now shined on his face. He's trying super hastily to go to his emails on his cell phone, Kyouya or Sophia had emailed him the location. He beamed when he saw the text in his emails. _'At least that was helpful.'_

A few minutes of scampering through the large town, just trying his best to find the correct location he was searching for. Slowing down his pace, giving himself more air to breathe.

He already knew he was getting close to his location, however, he had already lost most of his breath from running non-stop. He took this time to compose himself and to catch his own breath. Darting across town probably wasn't a good idea on his part.

He continued to walk forward on the sidewalk coming into view, a bunch of cars and people gathering. Gulping forced himself to make his way towards the large building.

Shortly coming in his line of vision was two identifiable teens. Standing in front of the building, as if waiting for someone. He assumed that it was probably him that they were waiting for.

Immediately taking notice that they were in fancy apparel. Sophia wore a long blue dress with white trims running along the side. A small necklace accompanying the outfit she was dawning.

Magoroku had a white collared shirt and blue vest on, a waistcoat. He definitely was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes.

The colors match their eyes perfectly if he might add. They didn't look bad at all.

The two teens notice the staring coming from the taller male in the crowd.

"Davide?" Magoroku questioned breaking Davide out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Blinking, hearing that familiar voice it only took him out of his daze, his lips swirled in a large smile, "Hey, whatcha talkin’ about~?" 

"If you stop staring at us like that, maybe we'll be able to actually go inside," Sophia added, being unamused with Davide's efforts to start a conversation. 

Rolling his eyes, deciding it was best to lazily agree with her, "Yeah, yeah. I get it… Let's go inside~!" Davide was quick to agree with Sophia in her words. 

_This was awkward enough._

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Entering the large threshold. 

She stood near the two males, for now, standing silently. Eyeing them both closely so they didn't make a fool of themselves.

Unsure of what master wanted her right now. Hanging out and being with the two males the whole time? She wasn't used to being at his parties without getting the orders. Let alone being with someone else (or people) would be a better term to use.

The two followed Sophia as she saunders over towards the tables, taking one. Not sure what else to do giving Master wasn't in her line of vision. And he'll most likely see her near the nicely designed tables.

Sophia stood there but Magoroku took this time to take one of the chairs by the bars, pulling it out before he sat himself down on the seat. Davide followed suit and took one of the chairs for himself, pulling it out before sitting next to Magoroku.

Magoroku turned his head towards the girl standing like a statue near the table. Her expression void, "You're not going to sit down, Sophia?"

Closing her eyelids she shook her head no in response to this.

"Hey~!" Davide waved his hand in front of Magoroku's face, catching his attention during the process. Magoroku cocked his head to look at Davide. "Can I call you "Chan"? You seem like a Chan to me, hm?" 

Magoroku Stare confusingly, "Um, I guess so." 

"Well, Shido-Chan don't you look fancy; are you here to _impress_ anyone~?" Winking his eyes, Davide started to tease Magoroku a bit. Taking pleasure in Magoroku's reaction.

Magoroku blinked from being in shock by Davide's tone. Watching as the heat was rushing towards his cheeks, veering his head back to his other side, meeting Davide's gaze, "N-No! Wh-why would you ask such a thing!?"

"No reason, I guess but your reaction is worth it though. Hehe~!"

"My reaction?"

The end of Davide's lips curves a mocking smile, "Yeah, like the one you are showing to me now, Shido-chan~!"

Sophia was growing annoyed with the two, the other guest looking at them. Some openly showed their disgust towards them. Annoying. It was so annoying. "The only reaction you'll get is the one of pain if you don't stop this. You'll get punished by our master for causing this scene."

Both teens looked at Sophia. Their facial expressions being a mixture of both confusion and fear. At least, the two were silent now. Good.

"Relax, I was just kidding~!" 

"Oh, my, Sophia. You really have a hold on these two, don't you?" 

The three young teens heard the amusing tone of a familiar male. Turning their heads to see the white-haired male. His expression was that of amusement, making their way towards the group.

"I supposed, master," Sophia gazed at a mixture of confusion and pity. She wouldn't say that but if Master spoke it then it must be true. 

Kyouya let a small chuckle out under his breath, "You're going to need it, after all, you'll be teaming up with them for our newest tournament."

"Tournament?" The word repeated from his lips in confusion, questioning, Magoroku was rather puzzled.

Kyouya gave a nod, answering his question, "Yes, the tournament is a great place to show your skills to the world. I already decided on a name… Darkness Valentine!" 

Emphatically, Magoroku arose from his seat, the end of his lips curling in a confident smirk, "Of course, I'm going to win! No one can match my skills!"

Davide snorted, "That's a lot of confidence there, Magoroku-Chan."

* * *

He was more than ready to settle down and take a rest. After the long day, he had ended up sharing with both Sophia and Davide. He'd been spending a lot of his time with the both of them. More time then he had actually spent with anyone else.

As time passed he'd grown to somewhat like him. Of course, they weren't close (not yet, anyway) but they were _tolerable_ to say the least. They weren't annoying nor did they annoy him. They were just… _alright_.

Finishing up his homework for the night before he'd brushed his teeth and made sure everything was neatly placed back where it reignited from.

Cozy, feeling the soft, fluffy fabric of the light pink pajamas. Lowering his body down, grasping his fingers on the tripping of his blanket he yanked the blankets up. Before he picked his legs up and started clawing on the bed, once he was laying down he pulled the blankets back up to shoulder length. Unhurriedly closing his eyes. Snuggling, engulfing in the warmth of his soft bed and covers.

Shortly, his mind drifted and he felt himself growing tired. Nuzzling deeper into the comfort, letting his thoughts drift. Before he knew it he had already drifted off to a deep sleep...

_"Magoroku-chan~!"_

_A voice from behind had blurted out the teen's hair name. A customary voice. But his voice seems cheerful, lacing with enthusiasm. It was unusual. Out of character for Davide? Or maybe it was because he'd personally never seen Davide being truly happy before?_

_He felt a sudden nudging on his arm. Taking the tan-haired out of his thoughts. Before he knew it, he felt another arm pulling on the apparel he was donning. The tan-haired stirred his head to the side, finding that Davide had his arms wrapped around his arm, in a compressed clutch._

_Tensing up by this action, Magoroku didn't protest to stop the teen. wrapping their hands together, he felt the contact, as they intertwined. Magoroku made no move to push away. Sensibility feeling innocuous in his hold genuinely felt secure. It was weird and it made the tan-haired feel awkward._

_“Don’t take him all for yourself.” Another voice had chined in, taking the two teens off guard._

_Magoroku cocked his head to the source of the noise. A young female stood still, staring at them, acquiescing. Her expression was void of any noticeable emotions. Her voice was laced with something he seldomly hasn't seen before… jealousy. It felt foreign to him. Sophia being jealous._

_“What? Are you jealous, Ice queen?” Davide was the one to speak, replying back to Sophia’s unexpected statement. His voice connoting amusement. Magoroku could tell Davide was teasing the female._

_Narrowing her bright blue eyes at Davide, distinctly being annoyed by his statement. She shook her head in a no, retorting. Her lips didn’t part, and she didn’t voice her thoughts. If she was even thinking of anything at all. He could never tell if she was contemplating inside that little head of hers._

_She took a step forward, towards the tan-haired. She hoisted her hand up from under her dark blue jacket. Without a word, he placed her hand on his chest. Feeling her hand on his chest through the fabric of his white collared shirt, in a tender fashion. Before he’d knew it could even imagine it, She lowered her head, on his chest, under his chin. Resting her head on the fabric of his shirt. He felt her delicate white hair tickling his chin and neck._

_Marveled by this. The feeling of blood rushing to his cheeks, he felt his heart race. Skipping a beat. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, persistently._

His eyes fluttered open, shot up from his bed, his blankets covered in sweat. His heart was still racing in his chest. His heart thumping loudly in his. Nearly falling off the edge of his bed in the process. 

His mind was racing on what the dreams possibly meant and why he had them. There must've been a reason, right? Shaking this idea off, no way he could like two people _that_ way! Let alone liking two different genders. After all, his father always said to stay loyal to one person.

Still, there wasn't any time to dwell on that now, there was a tournament to prepare for. No time for overthinking.

He got ready for the day, ate breakfast and was out, ready to start the day. His darkness Dragon World deck in hand. Finally, their master was allowing all of them to use the decks for this event. 

* * *

Two teen males stood near the large opening of the window. As they were watching Sophia Sakharov was fighting their current opponent from inside of the room. She was tough and strong.

"Davide?"

"Hm?" His tiny black eyes lazily shifted towards his side, gazing at Magoroku.

"Why did you join our team?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"But you could've left."

* * *

The day was bright, his future was right ahead of him. Hearing the crowd calling out his name, chanting it almost. The shouts and words of encouragement were like music playing in his ears.

But then…

It all halted, everything. He felt as if his world, his future, his dreams ended.

 **_Zero_**.

His life points reach zero.

Magoroku lost his first match during the whole event over the course of a week.

He forgot about that weird he had earlier with Sophia and Davide. Instead, his thoughts were about his team losing.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost!" Shouted Magoroku, pacing around the room. He simply couldn't stay still. He has to know why they even lost in the first place. There must've been a _reason_. Clearly, he wasn't the reason, was he? No, of course, not he was perfect.

He wanted to throw something across the room, having that undesirable urge to cause some disaster. His thoughts grew darker by the minute.

Both of his teammates were in the background, different corners in the room they were given. Davide was watching the male from his position on the couch.

The tan-haired swayed back and forth, lost in thought. Clearly he was annoyed with the outcome of the three fights. At least, Sophia won but Davide had lost his match.

They were so close to winning the whole thing, this close! So Close, in fact, that his fingers would be touching.

 **_3rd place_ **.

They got third place but third place wasn't good enough. Not for Magoroku Shido. A failure type of number.

"Quit your whining."

Magoroku halted, his thoughts were now directed towards the taller male. Pointing his index finger accusingly at him, "You're the reason we lost, Yamazaki!" Before dramatically throwing his hands up to the air.

Rolling his eyes, the brown-yellow-haired teen ignores the tan-haired.

"Tell me, why _did_ you choose this team?"

Magoroku paused by his words. He wasn't expecting Davide to ask him that. Nothing was leaning up to that query.

The question came out of nowhere.

Why did he choose this team? This wasn't a choice. "I-I didn't have a choice _—"_

"Don't give that crap." Davide was quick to respond to the other male.

Magoroku flinched. He didn't like this sudden tone Davide was suddenly showing him.

"As you said before, it was a choice and could've left if you disdain us so much."

Magoroku frowned at that, keeping his lips closed. Not responding to Davide.

Remembering how he had told him that being on a team together was a _choice_. Was Magoroku going back on his words? No, of course not, he was a man of his words.

An awful feeling in his chest arose, stirring. He felt like his insides sunk like someone just punched him. "I-I-I don't hate you," his voice sounded hurt but he wouldn't admit how much he was truly hurting on the inside. But he didn't hate him. He felt something but it definitely wouldn't be defined as hatred. Far from it actually.

"Just go away, I don't give a shit about your excuses." This voice was cold. Colder than he wanted it to sound.

Magoroku felt like his whole world was shattered in front of him. An awful feeling of heartbreak washed over him. Magoroku couldn't look at him anymore. He couldn't handle to look at the pure disdain the other male was displaying towards him. Right now, Magoroku was certain that Davide didn't want to talk to him, at least not right now.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Magoroku was quick, darting towards the only door in the room as it was sliding open for him to walk out to the main halls of the large building.

The girl in the corner watched things as they unfolded and played out in front of her. The air was growing thick from the sudden tension coming from the two males. She wasn't exactly fond of how these were going but she didn't care. But she needed to stop the two. Hearing Magoroku's last words before he started making his way towards the door. She was certain that her master wanted them to stay in their room and not wander.

"Shido."

Magoroku darted out of the room. Ignoring the stern calls of Sophia from behind him.

* * *

Strolling along the path of the street, only wishing to go home and cry on his pillow endlessly with shame and sorrow. He had no idea why his heart was feeling as it somehow broke in pieces in that room. The streets were void. The feeling of being alone. He was going to, at least, make actual friends but he messed it all up. The pain sensation didn't leave. He didn't understand why he cared so much. But he did. And it was hurting him. All of it.

"Heh, look what we have here, boys~?"

He froze in his tracks. A voice running through the streets. He didn't recognize that voice from anywhere before. He felt a sudden chill running down his back, his blood going cold.

His eyes traveled to find three men coming in his array of vision. Exiting the dark alleyway next to him. Their eyes glaring at him, halting their steps.

Magoroku tense and took a step back. Something about the males was wrong. His mind screamed for him to leave.

"Look, you're gonna give you a count to three to hand over your wallet, fag."

Gulping, "I-I don't have my wallet. Please leave me alone."

One of the males punched him in the gut, " _The WRONG_ answer!"

The tan-haired felt the harsh contact from under his shirt as he yelped in pain. The male pushed him harshly against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Before fingers wrapped around his collar, pulling at it. 

"One more chance, give me your money."

Magoroku sucked in his breath. Not bothering to feed in their demands, they were just hoodlums wanting to take something they had no right stealing from him. He wasn't going to let them take advantage of him without a little protest.

Anticipating what was going to happen to him next and it did. His fists making contact with his fingers. A single spike of pain coming from his stomach before fading. Grasping, he felt his body go numb, falling on the hard cold group with a loud thud. 

Trying to push himself back up, at least to fight back but only to be knocked back to the floor by another foot kicking him in the gut before he got smacked by another guy on his cheek. Causing his cheeks to sting. The contact was harsher than before.

His mind was racing, telling him he was going to die and this was going to be the end. That thought was playing in his mind on repeat, like a broken record player.

His heart beating heavily in his chest. Grasping for breath, trying to catch his breath for air. But with every hit he was receiving it made it difficult for him to even breathe. They kept knocking the wind out of his lungs. 

"Stop this," his pleads were low, begging for them to halt their punches. Trying to cover his face and body, curling up in himself. His legs buck inward.

One of them managed to grab him near the head, yanking at his hair, the short tan-colored strain intertwined with his fingers. Heaving his body up, his hands dropped to his sides.

Tears forming in the corner of his eyes, whimpering. The pain was becoming too much for his poor body.

"I expect him to fight more but it looks like he's giving up. What a fag?" 

That insult, that word made Magoroku needed to bark back, at least prove to them that he should be taken seriously.

He was in too much pain. He felt paralyzed. His body was growing with anguish as the seconds passed by. Making him uncomfortable. He could taste the awful sample of blood in his mouth. He wanted to plead, begged for them to stop this. It was wrong, it was painfully slow.

 _He felt hopeless_...

How he wished Sophia or Davide was here to save him. How he felt regret for even thinking it was a good idea taking his anger out on losing the match on his fellow teammates.

_'Would they even save me at all...?'_

"Leave him alone!"

As if the world was bending to his needs. The tan-haired heard a familiar voice but the voice was strained, filled with anger and hate. His vision was blurry, to see much, the corner of his eyes darkened. But he could make out an outline of a familiar figure, instantly punching one of the guys in the face fist first.

Before he could understand what was happening he saw a familiar male punch one of the dudes.

"D-Davide!?" Magoroku breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. Magoroku eyes widened. Was his wish answered? How did he know he was here?

Magoroku forced himself to raise his head from off the ground. His vision was still blurry but he could see Davide fighting off the men.

Magoroku felt a set of arms on his shoulder, pulling him up from his position on the floor, "You cause too much trouble." Sophia was the one who mumbled, narrowing her eyes. She eyed him carefully; giving him a lot of what appears to be that of pity and disappointment. He cocked his head to take a glimpse at her, seeing her expression.

Sophia was here as well!? Magoroku felt weak to protest the female. Magoroku was still so sore, his body stinging from the sudden attacks he had been hit with.

Magoroku noticed one of the men behind Sophia, was ready to strike her at any moment.

"S-Sophia!" Magoroku choked out, trying to warn the girl that one of the guys who attacked him was behind her. He was worried, he didn't want Sophia to get hurt. Having the sudden urge to protect her from them, if he couldn't protect himself then he'll at least protect her.

Sophia used her free hand, digging in her jacket for her cards. Revealing a card, glowing bright yellow. Shutting her eyes, her glance soon became annoyed, "Idiot." Was all she said as her card came to life, blowing the male away. With a loud thud, the male fell to the hard surface, leaving him unconscious.

Magoroku only watched in shock. Unable to do much and he loathed it. He was visibly vulnerable.

"Okay, I think they're the last of them."

Both teens that were sitting on the floor, raised their chins to find Davide was standing in front of them. Hunching over, grasped hold of Magoroku's free arm. He felt another set of arms.

Magoroku expected the touch to be hard and rough but it was tender and soft. As if Davide was subconsciously being careful about physically hurting Magoroku, or more so. The touch felt so foreign to him. It wasn't normal. None of this was.

Magoroku bites his tongue. Davide and Sophia were helping him to get his footing on the ground. Slowly heaved his body up, his knees unfolding. Still, he was shaking slightly uncomfortably. He still felt rather weak and he hated it.

The streets were silent, void of any notable notice besides Magoroku's heavy breathing, he was breathing hard, ragged. He was shaking.

His body still felt hefty and numbed. The uncomfortable feeling of his lowered body aching, throbbing. He felt like vomiting from being kicked in his gut so many times over. His mind was spinning, his heart racing.

"You feeling okay, Magoroku-chan?"

Magoroku weakly replied, his voice lowered, "Y-yes…"

The tan-haired fretted, he felt the awkwardness from the other teens. Mainly having someone who you had fought before saving you from your downfall was uncanny on its own but Magoroku wasn't sure if Davide forgave him for what happened. But Davide didn't look unhinged so Magoroku could only assume Davide cared more about him then he led on.

 _It was an evident lie_. Knowing that the two were smart, they could see right past it.

He wasn't okay. His heart was hurting, his body was becoming stiff. He was a wreck and in a mess, he didn't even ask to be in.

As they were holding him up, Davide and Sophia had a firm but gentle grip on his arms. Magoroku was holding up, still shaking, he felt that he wouldn't be able to walk on his own for a moment.

Meaning, he had to ask Sophia and Davide to assist him but the words were caught in his throat. Simply asking for help from them looks simple enough but recalling what had happened and him dashing out of the room ignoring Sophia's attempt to stop them.

He didn't want to ask, he couldn't find the words to speak, everything was caught in his throat.

"Where do you live, Magoroku-chan?"

Briefly shutting his eyes, Magoroku was stunned to hear such a question coming from the taller male. The question came out of nowhere. A few moments had passed until Magoroku spoke, catching more of his breath, "Um, wh-why do you want to know?"

"So we can take you home?"

"Oh?" Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation coming to his cheeks, his cheeks lit up thinly in color indicated that he was blushing. "Of course, my home isn't that far from here."

And so Magoroku had told them where to go and they followed or more so they aid him through the streets. Both of them were acting warily. Not to go, of course, but he felt as if they were watching out for something bad to pop up.

"You know, I can walk myself. My legs aren't broken," Magoroku puffed his cheeks. As they continue to make their way down the streets.

"Too bad, we're not letting you go anytime soon."

_'I didn't want you to let go anyways.'_

Magoroku tense, feeling his heart skip a beat. He didn't just say that, did he?

A few minutes of just silently strolling down the path as passed. The air around them was growing bitter cold and all Magoroku was craving to do was to lay in bed and pretend this never happened. His dark blue eyes shifted up finding that the location to his house was coming here soon, knowing better to make the other two teens halt their tracks.

"Stop."

Sophia and Davide halted their steps, listening to Magoroku's words.

The three were now faced with a large home. A house, in which the tan-haired knew very well.

"This is my house."

"This is a big house, you must have a large family, hm?"

Magoroku shook his head no in response to that, of course, his home was big but he wouldn't want to lie or give the notion that he did have a huge family when that simply wasn't the case at all. "It's only my father and I. I don't really have a big family or at least, I don't know if we have more family."

"Oh," Davide felt that.

Sophia didn't say a word or even made an attempt to voice her thoughts to the males. The three made it up to the doors of Shido's mansion. Magoroku carefully digs inside his pockets for his keys, pulling them out.

Davide grabs the keys out of Magoroku's fingers, perceiving to put the key in the key holder, turning the key and the door make a clicking noise. The taller male had opened the door for the two and they stepped inside.

Davide eyes scanned around the area, looking for something, "Let's put him down."

Sophia made no protest and nodded her head, the two walked the tan-haired to his couch in the living room. Sitting him down.

Magoroku winced, as he was being placed down on the couch. Holding his hand close to his abdomen. He was still aching in pain and was still sore. No doubt it was going to leave a mark and cause swelling.

The other two teens took note of this. Davide and Sophia share glances with each other as if knowing something important or had an understanding.

Sophia shortly strolled out of the room, without another word. And Magoroku wondered where she was going and what she was doing. The tan-haired wanted to ask or at least have an understanding of her motives.

Magoroku didn't have to wait long to receive his answer as she made it back to the room. Carrying what appears to be ice packed. Wait, an ice pack!? Did she go to his kitchen to get that!? Being puzzled Magoroku watched the two teens as they were getting closer.

She hunched herself over towards him, bringing the ice pack down with her. Davide took the end of his shirt, pulling it up and Sophia placed the ice pack on his skin. This caused Magoroku to flinch away, and jump. Magoroku tensed by their actions.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, "Relax."

Feeling the coldness of the ice pack touched his bruised abdomen, making contact, causing him to quiver from the coldness. He wanted to shift away, move from their grasps but felt unable too.

He had no idea how to feel. He didn't feel as hurt as before but he didn't feel better either. Gosh, how he wished he would go back to normal. 

Still, his thoughts wander and, easily growing insufferable to handle. So many questions running through his mind that he wanted to ask. His dark blue eyes traveling

"Why did you save me?"

The two teens in front of him froze at this question. A good question indeed.

"We had a feeling you were going to get into some trouble after you ran out on us so after some _waiting_ Davide _forced_ me to go look for you," Narrowing her eyes at the male standing next to her.

Davide chuckled at this, "You decided to stay so…"

Sophia turned her head, puffing her cheeks, "Whatever." Interpreting him before he was able to finish his sentence. 

Davide then plopped down on the couch next to Magoroku, "I hope you don't mind us sticking around for a little while, Magoroku-chan!" 

"N-Not at all!" 

After some convincing and annoying the female, Davide finally did so. Without breaking a sweat. She was sitting on the other side of Magoroku.

The three were sitting on the couch, Magoroku was in the middle. The best position to be in. It was in the center of the television and he didn't need to move his gaze much. Sophia and Davide were on opposite sides of him. Of course, they all were mindful of the other's space on the couch so no one was being treated unfairly and being crushed by the other. They awkwardly kept their distance from one another.

Sophia didn't really want to stay and Kyouya probably needed her right now but Davide kept on nagging her to stay and watch the movie with the two males. Of course, she got annoyed to the point where she made a choice to stay just so Davide could shut up about it.

Something about Davide saying that he wanted Sophia to stay to help protect Magoroku or something. 

_'We are going to get punished.'_

She highly doubts that she was going to get any sort of punishment herself but Davide and Magoroku were bound to get punished. Rightly so, if she added. They dragged her in this mess.

They were watching a rather boring movie that was playing on the large Television screen, to say the least.

Davide kept commenting on how much the "heroes" in the movie suck. Sophia and Magoroku didn't mind this at all. Davide rants were entertaining at times. 

The white-haired expected Magoroku to complain but it was Davide who was complaining. Magoroku kept his mouth shut, not being interested in starting a conservation himself.

Sophia couldn't help but ask about where one of the characters went off too. Not that she gave it much thought nor cared much. But It was a pothole that Sophia noted. It was annoying her greatly on top of that.

"Living in your imagination. Maybe they're dead, living a life filled with pain no one could understand. The darkness calling out their name. Losing every sentiment of hope they had coursing through their veins. The past is left to be forgotten, after all, the clock only turns one way. Or maybe the movie is just that poorly written to the point they forgot about a meaningless character. Heh~!"

Sophia was getting annoyed during some parts of Davide rants, only wishing to hear the movie and not his voice. She had voiced her annoyance as well on a few occasions. Simply responding, "Just shut up and watch the movie." 

Though, who can blame Davide? The movie was boring, even for a one about superheroes. At least, he was making himself appear like a fool which was more entertaining than some movie. Ashamed.

”The protagonists are always really annoying, right?”

"I guess, You can say that," Magoroku eagerly responded to Davide's claim; speaking for the first time during the course of the movie.

Davide was probably right. Oftentimes Heroes were written poorly in the media. Except for the Captain Answer, he was Magoroku's only exception to this claim. Being a little biased about his response. 

Still, Davide kept going with his rant, as if he wasn't stopping any time soon. Not paying any mind to Magoroku's tone of voice, “They're unreasonably enthusiastic, always being cheerful, crushing other people's hearts with cool composure, furthermore they're not aware of misrecognition so they're bad at dealing with it!”

Magoroku leans down to take the remote from off the coffee table in front of them. Grabbing hold of the small remove, heaved the item towards him, clicking off the rolling credits to the movie.

"Say, let's watch something in a different genre, that doesn't have superheroes," Magoroku suggested to Davide, laughing nervously to the other as he was scrolling down the list of movies. His eyes scanned each movie he strolling passed

"It better be something good."

Until one had caught his eyes. Drowning out the noise around him, his dark blue eyes stayed focused on the screen in front of him. The description read as follows: " _A teenage boy falls in love with a man and woman."_

Something about the description clicked something inside of him. Having it seems so familiar. He pressed the play button down.

"What did you play?" Sophia was the one to ask, not really caring what the movie he clicked on.

Magoroku parted his lips to speak _—_

**_"Imagine having two crushes. But they both were opposite genders. Well, that is what I'm facing as we speak. My name is Shildon by the way, and I'm just a normal high school student who happens to be struggling."_ **

But the movie did it for him. The three turned their attention towards the only television in the room as it continued to play.

"A romance movie, huh? I didn't know you like romance."

Magoroku tensed up at Davide's words. "Not exactly, I wouldn't say I'm a fan. I don't really watch much romance but I don't mind them."

A few moments had passed as the three continued to watch the movie.

"Love triangles suck ass. Why cause pointless drama when you can just be polyamorous!" Davide was the first to speak up, being annoyed by what was displaying on the screen.

 _Polyamorous_? Magoroku had no idea what that word even means but, he was rather interested in knowing the definition of that word. 

Turning his head to the side, his eyes glancing at the male sitting bed to him, his dark blue eyes glint with interest, "What's 'polyamorous'?"

The room grew silent and Magoroku felt the other two stare at him.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, giving him a look of pity, "You really are clueless."

Magoroku blinked. Was that an insult? Apparently, Sophia knew what it meant?

He still wasn't getting the answer he wanted from his question he wanted. "Well, what does it mean?"

"It means you have multiple partners or something like that. It's not exactly common here in Japan."

"Oh? I think I get it... instead of dwelling on who to choose, I can ask both out at the same time! Brilliant!"

"Err, what?" Davide and Sophia's stare being awfully confused about what he was on about.

"My father always told me that love is supposed to be between two people but he never told me you could be in love with two people at once."

"You're in love?" Sophia asked, not really caring but a part of her was telling her that she wanted to know.

"Um, no, I don't think. Anyway, we should get back to watching the movie now!"

They watched the movie together, The corner of her eyes blackened. Letting out a soft yawn flee his lips. Shutting his eyelids, snuggling more on the couch trying to get comfortable on his couch

_The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as she pulled in it opened, revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it._

_Her hand shifted towards the light, flicking it on her fingers._

_Magoroku heard the noise and flinched at the red he was now seeing under his eyelids. As he arose from his deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of his consciousness by now, he was becoming more self-aware._

_He knew who it was who had entered, she always was disturbing him in such a way. He was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under his head and tan hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around his frame._

_Being rather comfortable for him in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot. "G-Go away!" His voice was drowsy, sluggish._

_She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances, they were together ever since they were small children. She was like his small childhood friend. Letting a simple sigh of pure irritation flee her lips, narrowing her eyelids with annoyance._

_"You need to get up, prince Shido," A familiar voice filled with demands was ringing through his ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking him out of his sleepy state. He didn't prefer that. Not at all._

_"Just a few more minutes," snuggling more between the fabric of his blankets, engulfing in the warmth. Comfortable, only the king is able to get an exceptionally warm bed to sleep in._

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

_Hearing the heels click on the floor, the sound was loud, echoing across the room. The sound only grew. Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping, as it was giving him a headache._

_Before he knew it she reached down towards the blankets, grabbing the folds on the top, yanking it towards the end of the bed. It left Magoroku's body exposed for all to see. The sudden gust of wind and the coldness caused him to shiver._

_Her bright blue eyes watched as he jerked and his muscles tightened. His body curling up, his legs touching his chest of his pink fabric of his pajamas._

_Moaning furiously, he tried reaching towards the blankets and covers from the end of the bed. Only to have Sophia shift them away. This only made him more indignant._

_"Hey! Give back my blankets!"_

_"My deepest apologies, Prince Shido but, I can't do that."_

_"And why can't you follow my direct orders!?"_

_"You have a busy schedule today."_

_Magoroku let out a sign. No matter how much he truly wanted just to rest and remain sleeping in the comfort of his own bed he knew that Sophia simply wasn't going to let him and arguing with her wouldn't be a promising concept._

_Forcing himself to sit upon his bed._

_"Get off the bed."_

_Magoroku made no protest and did as he was told, scampering off the soft thick bed, his bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Using his strength to hoist himself up off of the be._

_His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His hair was messy, the usually dirty bed rest hairstyle. Yawning, trying his utmost to get entirely wakeful._

_Sophia still had the blanket in her grasps, moving her frame towards the front of the bed, setting them back down on the soft surface, making sure it was neat._

_Magoroku watched as she was doing this, inspecting her frame, her actions. He was kind of aggravated at her, he was supposed to make his bed and he was more than capable. "You know, you don't need to make my bed, I can do that myself."_

_The white-haired ignored his words and continued to make his bed. After she was done, Sophia strolled towards his dresser, opening the doors before her fingers touched the handers, taking out the clothes before making her way back towards her king._

_Tossing his sets of apparel for the day down on his clean bed._

_The tan-haired stood there studying her as she was doing her tasks. She ordinarily did these tasks with ease, without struggling. No one had to show her the ropes or what she should/shouldn't do. She already knew that. As if she was born to do this all of her life. Even so, she never disputed or performed any attempt to slack off._

_"Get dressed," her voice was stern, bitter to the core. Before he swerved her heels back towards the direction of the door, merely halting an inch away from the slightly parted door. Her head turned her, her dark blue eyes shifted to the side, eyeing him, "come out in a few minutes."_

_This sudden act broke Magoroku out of his train of thoughts about her. The tan-haired apprehensive nod to her before she turned back and nudged the door wide open once more, stepping past the threshold before shutting the door leaving Magoroku alone in his big room. Doing as he was told, slipping off his pajamas._

_He made his way towards the door, clicking it open, noticing that Sophia was standing in front of him._

_The enormous halls were void of any life or any known sound besides them and their heels kissing the floor. It was filled with broad silence._

_"Are you going to tell me what we have planned today?”_

_“We are going to be meeting King Kyouya today.”_

_“Oh? Of course, I know that!” It felt weird. King kyouya!?_

_Sophia rolls her eyes at that. 'As if.'_

_"Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!"_

_A customary voice shouted in the halls, hearing another set of shoes coming closer towards them. The two halted their footsteps and swerved their head to look behind them._

_'That's odd.'_

_Magoroku parted his lips, he was shocked to see Davide up this early and being neatly clothed and clean of any blemishes. This must've something important._

_"What brings you here so early, Davide?"_

_"Nothing much, a little birdie told me you were going to meet your knight in shining armor today."_

_This was increasingly irritating Sophia to her core. In truth, she didn't even like Davide and so no use in him. But her prince seems to find him delightful to keep around._

_'What did he even see in him?'_

_She shook that thought away, there was no time to think such pointless thoughts. They needed to go._

_"We have no time for this. Come along, Prince Shido. You don't want to be late for your first meeting."_

_Magoroku flinched, as panic arose. If meeting princesses and princes had taught him anything was that being late wasn't a good idea. No high in powered_

_"Of course! Let's go now! Apologies for cutting this short, Davide."_

_"No worries, you gotta do what you gotta do."_

_Magoroku nodded his head and turned his heels._

_Davide watched as they were strolling away. He couldn't help feeling awful._

Groaning under his breath, he shifted on the couch, uncomfortably. He was slumped over. The surface on the couch. His shoulders and back were sore. It probably wasn't the best to sleep on the couch.

The smell of something was bringing him back from his deep slumber, smelling the scent. Regaining his conscience. He notices how he was settled over, his head resting on the rib of the settee. 

His dream went back to his thoughts. It wasn't like the first one with Sophia and Davide trying to cuddle with him. This time he was some sort of ruler or high in command. Sophia and Davide were close to him but they weren't in a relationship, unlike the first dream he had.

Still, bewilderment stuck his core even from recalling his first dream.

Feeling something warm but heavy on his frame, his dark blue ocean eyes roamed towards down to his sides. Taking note of the blanket that happened to be on his body. 

_'Weird… I don't remember having any sort of blankets.'_

He stared dumbfoundedly at the soft fabric, trying his best to recall what had happened last night.

Remembering the beating he took last night from those criminals. 

He grasps the hold of his shirt, pulling it up, revealing a dark purple-ish and blue mark. Staring at his torso in complete disbelief and uneasy. 

Using his other hand, two of his fingers were now tracing the bruise on his abdomen. A wave of sickness washing over him. Disgusted at the bruise. He quickly removed his hands away, letting his shirt to fall back in place. 

Magoroku was done staring at his scars. He never liked scars much. It reminded him of pain and he wasn't fond of feeling pain or getting hurt. Even if he was used to getting hurt like he had last night. He was inept when it came to physical activity, such as hand and hand combat.

Letting out a deep breath, yawning; pulling the blanket fully off of him, leaving his whole body exposed. Before veering his frame, his white socks landed on the floor. Touching the hard cold floor. He was definitely sore, his shoulders and back aching. He regretted falling asleep on his couch. 

He neatly folded the blanket on the couch, leaving it there for now. The first thing he went to do was to change his clothes and brush his hair for the day. A route he was accustomed to. 

The smell of food only increased. And he was already making his way towards the door to his kitchen. His mind wondered if his father was cooking today for breakfast.

He heaved his hand towards the door, his fingers and palm of his hand touching the wood of the door. She pushed the door open, Quietly and slowly, the door was opening, revealing more of the contents inside of the room. 

His dark blue eyes saw the scene that was playing out in front of him; he didn't say a word or made an effort to let it be known that she was in the room at all. Only watching from afar. 

Davide was getting the ingredients and tools needed, seemingly being comfortable with cooking in someone else's kitchen.

His father and Sophia were sitting near the table, he took how his father was talking. Her expression was void.

The tan-haired awkwardly gulps, feeling suddenly uneasy simply gazing at the scene playing in front of him as it was unfolding. Stirring inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, creaking. And the three in the room. Noted this, turning their heads to stare. 

"Um, G-Good morning."

"Ah, you're finally awake, Magoroku! Why didn't you tell me you had friends sleeping over!? They're so kind, even baking breakfast for you!" 

Magoroku's eyes landed on Davide, _'Wait, he can cook!?_ ' 

Sueroku lifted himself up from the chair he was sitting at, "I would love to sit here and chat more but I'm afraid duties call. I must be going." With that being spoken his father walked past him, leaving the teens alone in the room. 

Magoroku just stood there. Staring at them and they were glancing back. 

"Where did you guys sleep? Assuming that you _did_ _sleep_ here." 

"On the couch with you, Magoroku-chan," Davide was the one to respond. 

_'Did they sleep with me on the couch!? Was that why I had a blanket!? Did they give me the blanket!?'_

His mind circled with thoughts but with limited answers.

Puffing his cheeks, turning his head to the side, "If you both were staying over you for the night could've at least told me so you can use the guests' bedrooms."

Shrugging Davide went back to cooking, focusing back on the pan in front of him.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, staring at Davide for a moment, curiously, "You can cook?"

Davide nodded in reply, "Yeah." 

Magoroku hummed, "Let's hope you don't try burning down the mansion then." 

Rolling his eyes, Davide snorted at that joke, "Yeah, yeah." 

Sophia stayed silent, her eyes kept their gaze on Magoroku, eyeing him. As if she was searching for something she simply couldn't find. He noted her staring, the feeling of something watching his every move; shifting his gaze away from Davide landed it on Sophia. 

Their gazes locked. Seemingly losing his gaze in her eyes, those bright blue eyes. He felt he could get lost in her eyes. He pondered if the white-haired felt the same way towards him. Focusing on her eyes, everything else around him seemingly fading. Right now, the only thing he truly wanted was to get lost in her eyes forever.

"Hey, how is your bruise doing, Magoroku-chan?"

He snaps out of his gaze by a familiar voice taking him out of his thoughts. He broke his eye contact with Sophia only to find Davide reaching his hand towards the end of his shirt, wanting to yank it up to see his bruise. 

Magoroku eyes widened. The feeling made him sick. _'They were going to see it!'_ His flaws, his weakness, his faults. He hated the bruises, the flaws in his skin. Wanting to cover him up on matter what he did. Sophia and Davide uncovered them and his fears arose once more.

"No!" fumbling his hands towards his shirt before Davide could, yanking his shirt down. Taking a step back. Gripping on his shirt only tightened, as if it was his lifeline.

Davide and Sophia's expressions turned to shock for a moment. Sophia's gaze tightened.

Deciding the best course of action was to laugh them off, "It's all fine! I'm hungry! Can we eat now!?"

"Okay?" Davide started, "Yeah, that's a good idea." 

Magoroku wasn't in the mood to eat, the idea made him sick but he knew better. He had to eat. Not to draw any more attention to himself.

It didn't help that Sophia and Davide were eyeing him like some sort of hawk.

He didn't bother to move his gaze away from his plate of food. He refused to lock his eyes with either of them. 

Tentatively, lifted his fort, taking a bite. He felt uneasy remembering his bruise, still holding his hand at his torso. Refusing to move his hand away. It was a weakness. 

#  **_Act III: Meeting Old Pals_ **

The three made their way down a path, filled with people. The three teens didn't pay any mind to it.

"Oh, Davide-Kun is that you, I see!?" 

The three turn their gaze to find a blonde-haired and blue colored eyes male approaching them. Blue jeans and a black jacket. 

Davide knew He was, remembering him as clear as day, of course. He knew it. That undesirable voice talking. Sending shivers down his shine. Ge truly felt disgusted. Only wanting it to end. "Aimi Bakayaro." His voice was hostile towards the unfamiliar male making their way towards the three teens. 

Magoroku parts his lips, confusingly. His eyes travel to the side, meeting Davide's gaze. 

"Well, aren't you cute~!"

Magoroku eyes shortly dilated, feeling rough fingers under his chin. A jolt of electricity coursed through his veins causing him to shiver, heat rushing to his cheeks. Something about the touch made Magoroku feel disgusted, uneasy. It wasn't a touch he felt comfort in. Not feeling secure with him.

Hearing the male laugh slightly at him, showing his amusement with Magoroku, "Ah, that's cute, you're blushing~!"

This made Magoroku feel uneasy, the vibe he was getting from the male didn't help in this case and he wasn't fond of it.

Davide was becoming annoyed with this male. "What do you want?" 

"No need to be rude, I just wanted to say hi."

  
  
  


The male veered away, being annoyed, Sophia and Magoroku followed after him.

"You know that person, Davide?"

"It's no one important, just forget it," Davide was quick to knock it off, refusing to answer their questions, he simply wasn't interested and didn't want to inform his fellow teammates about it either.

Despite Sophia not wanting to be here she had no choice in the long run, paying attention to the current task at hand. It was her master's orders and she'll follow regardless of what she prefers.

  
  


"Shido. It looks like you're interested in him," she was blunt and got straight to the point at hand. 

This alarmed Magoroku, "Wh-why would I be interested in him!? That's silly, Sophia! Of course, not!"

She wasn't buying that response but deciding it wasn't worth her time pushing it on him.

  
  
  


"Oh, Sophia! Before you leave I'll like to give you a letter someone sent in."

Her lips parted, being both disinterested and astounded to hear that. She never got letters before.

Sophia got a weird letter from some random person from Kyouya.

Of course, she ignored it. As she was going to throw it out she heard a voice.

"Oi, what's that?" 

_Davide Yamazaki_.

"None of your business," Her voice was stern, bitter to the touch. Being completely uninterested to talk to Davide. He should just go back to talking to Magoroku. Speaking of which happened to be staring at her with a hint of interest displaying in his dark blue eyes.

"You sure? To me, it looks like a love letter."

Narrowing her eyes, the female wasn't fond of that mockery tone of his. In truth, that was one of the things she wasn't simply fond of.

She was brisk to shake her head of that thought. Almost mocking the idea in her mind. 

The sudden memory of Magoroku telling her about how Davide was simply playing. The tan-haired did make a comment about how he may be sad or depressed. She highly doubts Davide was feeling down let alone depressed. Davide was just being _Davide_. He didn't appear to be sad.

It was just, as she puts it, Magoroku had a tendency of worrying and fearing. She was sure everything was going well.

"It's nothing," She was assuring herself more than them.

Magoroku parted his lips, "isn't that note from Kyouya? I'm sure it's important, I think you should, at least, read what's on it before trashing it."

He had a point. If Master Kyouya was the one to give this note to her, it must've held some value. Sighing, she broke the red seal and flipped the flap up. 

The two males watched in inquisitiveness as she removed the paper from the white folder. Her eyes scanned across the note, reading every word carefully. 

"Hey, read it out loud! I want to know what it says."

"I'm not reading it out loud." 

"Why? Are you embarrassed~?"

She scoffed at that, of course, she wasn't. Far from it actually. She was never the one to get easily mortified and humiliated unless she was pushed that way.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, "Ugh, fine," she was annoyed with him, clearly showing that in her voice, "Someone is asking me to meet them somewhere."

#  **_Act IV: Confessions!?_ **

"We're all good friends right?" Davide asked. Glancing at the both of them.

 _"I like you both a lot actually…_ "

Magoroku confessed, a soft tone of a whisper. Sounded like he was whispering sweet nothings. The tan-haired had no idea how to feel about his soft and romantic tone.

This caught the other teen off guard.

The fast realization of the male just said sinking like a boat. His eyes expanded. Blood rushing to his face and ears, Magoroku began to panic backtracking on his words, "Ah!! I mean!! As friends, of course, nothing less nothing more." He began to laugh nervously. Hoping the two would buy that excuse.

But they weren't. They knew he was lying. It was so evident to see.

"Magoroku-chan, do you like, like us?"

Magoroku took a step back, raising his hands up in defense, "I-I, um, well…" his face only grew hotter as the moments passed by, he was becoming uncomfortable.

He stammered, stuck on what to say up to this point. He didn't want to make this worse. They already knew what was up. Maybe this was his only chance to confess his undying love for the two? But will they reject him? What would they think? Would it destroy their only "friendship"?

Magoroku Closed his eyes, he drew in a long breath. Before his eyes fluttered open once more, "Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I do have feelings for you both."

"You can only choose one of us, Magoroku-chan."

Magoroku was stunned to hear such a statement coming out of Davide's mouth. "What!? Only choose one!?"

"Da."

"We'll give you a few days to decide."

Magoroku was left alone, confused and shattered in half. Well, it wasn't a rejection but it wasn't a confession either. His mind raced heavily.

"Wait, hold on!?"

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying not to trip down.

"I made up my mind," Magoroku breathed out.

"Oh, you did? That was fast."

"Well, who did you choose."

Magoroku stood high, "The truth is… I can't and won't choose either. I know I feel the same way about both of you but it feels wrong to pick just one of you. So if I can't be with you both then I won't."

Sophia and Davide shared knowing glances.

The end of Davide lips curve in a smile, "That's what we wanted to hear, actually."

Magoroku tilted his head in confusion, "What!?"

"We wanted to make sure you felt the same way for the both of us," Sophia responded to him.

"Yeah, what she said."

Magoroku paused for a moment, letting his mind process what the two were saying. "Wait a minute!? You both were going to watch me suffer trying to choose!? And it was all going to be for **_nothing_** !?"

The yellow-brown-haired teen chuckled, "Luckily, you don't have to suffer anymore about that then."

Magoroku narrowed his eyes at Davide. Davide and his dirty tricks. He swore the two would love to see him suffer like that. They probably thought it was well deserved or something like that.

* * *

Cozy, feeling the soft, fluffy fabric of the light pink pajamas touching his fair skin. The sense of warmth and he loved every second of it. He brushed his teeth and was getting ready to hit the hay. Craving a good night's rest.

**_Thud_ **

Magoroku flinched, hearing a weird noise at his window, almost sounding like someone was hitting against the thick glass. He stood there his mind pondering if it would be a great idea to part his curtains to take a look to see. Just a little peek.

**_Thud_ **

The sound played again but much louder, more noticeable. His mind couldn't be playing simple tricks on him, right? At least, he only hoped. 

He took a deep breath and fought back his fears as he made his way towards the source of the noise. His fingers wrapped around his curtains, sliding them to the side. His eyes focused on the glass of his window, taking note of the two familiar teens standing outside of his window. His expression altered to that of confusion and pure shock, _‘How did they get here!?’_

The end of Davide lips curled in a wide smile as he waved his hand from his position in the window, seemingly noticing how the male on the side had parted his curtains to the side.

The tan-haired sweatdropped, still being awfully confused about how both his girlfriend and boyfriend got up here. His hands drifted to the bottom of his window, taking hold of the lower sash, using his body strength, pushing it up. He felt the cold wind touch his skin, causing him to shiver. 

“Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!”

Magoroku sweatdropped at this, not bothering to return the greeting David was displaying, "You couldn't use the door like a normal person?" Then again, Davide and Sophia weren't what you would say who is "normal" to say the least. 

Davide couldn't help but let out an amusing chuckle escape his lips in return, "Nah, using the door would be boring; I like going to your window more." 

Magoroku let a sigh flee his lips. Knowing that Sophia and Davide were going to be like this. The bitter air only made him shivered, wishing to only be under the comfort of his blankets. He preferred not to think about what it was doing to the two teens in front of him, “You’re going to get a cold if you stay out here, come inside.” 

The tan-haired had offered, of course, as expected the two had taken him up on his offer. As the teen had helped them inside of his room, making sure they didn't fall or get hurt. But the two were more than capable of doing that on their own. 

Once the two teens were inside, the tan-haired slid his window down, shutting it with a click. He swiftly veered around to face the two teens.

Still, questions plagued his mind, craving to know why or how they thought it was a good idea to come here around this time. In fact, this was the first time any of them had thought of climbing up to his window. Clearly, there must've been a reason. Everything has logical reasoning and Magoroku knew that for a fact. 

“So, um, what are you two doing here?”

“Nothing much thought we could hang out. It's that right, Sophia?"

Davide nudged Sophia on her side as a way to get a response out of her. Pushing her buttons and getting under the skin. Always receiving that annoyance from her, as if it was his second nature to him and it most likely was.

The female had narrowed her eyes, letting some expression seep through her cracks. Telling the tan-haired that she has a different story to discuss. "Unfortunately, I was dragged along here," before turning her gaze towards Davide to her side. Giving him a lot of annoyance. Voicing her unwillingness for the first time, kinda weird as the tan-haired never heard the female give such a statement before. 

"Hey, you agreed to do it! Don't act like you _don't_ want to be here when you _do_ , Ice Queen." 

"You kept _pestering_ me." 

Panic had begun stirring inside of Magoroku, an uneasy feeling struck him like a bus. He couldn't help but worry and feel anxious that his two lovers were going to fight once more. Always disliked the way they seemingly get under each other's skin like that. 

At least this one didn't contain blaspheme or any utter profanities. In truth, this fight seemed more like a harmless banner between the two, almost jokingly. Being a different vibe he'd got previously, which was a harsh, rivalry tone of annoyance. This wasn't like that vibe at all. Still, he didn't want this to end badly if they kept this going, knowing them. 

"Stop it, both of you," Magoroku started, he was being hesitant for a moment. Unsure of how they would react to that. But the two glanced over at him, their eyes lacing with glee, "Well, I was going to go to bed now, so…"

"That's fine, Magoroku-chan, maybe we could sleep with you?" 

The room went cold silent for a moment. A thick layer of air arose, awkwardly. Misconstruing the words of the male. The two watched as the heat was rushing to Magoroku's cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tint of crimson. Feeling the burning sensation coursing through his veins. His muscles tensed. He hastily heaved his hands in defense, eyes dilating around the room, in a frantic motion, as he was speaking, "I-Isn't it too early to do that sort of thing!? I mean, I wouldn't mind doing that in the future. yikes!" 

Not even being able to finish his stammering. His mind screaming at him with every chance they got. It was a mistake. An awful one at that. Shifting his hands towards his face got hotter as the moments passed. Trying his best to hold back a blush or at least, try to hide the overwhelming shame that he was feeling as of now.

The feeling of his heart beating loudly in his chest. It was shortly becoming insufferable to handle. Suffocating even. His fingers covering his face, trying his best to hide his face from the two. He only wanted to crawl inside a hole in the ground. _'Ahh, what am I saying!?'_

He couldn't bring himself to speak again. He just confessed that he wouldn't mind doing that sort of thing with them in the future. Disgusted with himself at this. He wasn't that kind of person and he wasn't perverted like that. No way! This was Magoroku Shido! He had high respect, nothing that would remotely, be considered lewd comments.

"Oi, I didn't mean it like that ya weirdo." 

Sliding his fingers to the side, Magoroku dark blue eyes peeled out to see the two. A few moments had passed and Magoroku was slowly calming down, his heart was slowing at a normal pace. The hotness of his face also slowly fades, getting colder. The redness on his face was disappearing, retiring back to their original pale color of skin. He shifted his fingers and hand, placing his arms off to his side. 

Davide and Sophia didn't bother trying to calm him down or made an attempt to comfort him. Letting him be, letting him, deal with the flustered on his own.

"You can use the guest's rooms." 

The end of Davide's lips dipped, a disappointing frown at Magoroku's choice of words. Sophia bright blue eyes glimmer, like she was dispirited by something. as if it wasn't wanted what they prefer to hear come out of his lips. 

The tan-haired seem to take note of it, almost as if they were upset with him but didn't voice it, at least, not yet. He didn't know if he should bring that up or not. Or rather, he simply couldn't accumulate what he wished to say. Instead, he noted that they needed clothes. 

His face lit up, his dark blue eyes flicker, realizing that they might have been saddened by that fact. Moving towards his dresser, sliding the door open, revealing his neatly folded up clothes instead. All in order. He highly preferred to keep his clothes like that. His fingers digging in the sets, pulling out the clothes he wanted. Luckily, he always had an extra set of pajamas. Wrapping his fingers around the hangers, carefully pulling out the sets. Whirling his frame, taking a step forward, towards the two other teens. The clothes gripping around his fingers. Raising his arm towards them, letting the two take hold.

"You can get dressed in the side bathroom, Sophia." 

His hand pointed towards the side door to his left, offering her the idea. Thinking it was the best course of action. Sophia was a girl after all and he was sure women always wanted piracy when they got ready. And he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or be forced to change in front of the boys, that was the last thing he wanted.

Nodding her head with her simple word of "Da", Without protest, she made her way towards the door he was pointing at. Magoroku watched as she opened the door and stepped inside, before closing it. Once it was close he snapped his head back, gazing at Davide for a moment. Before turning away and hastily made his way towards the door of his room. 

Magoroku tensed, hearing Davide's clothes slipping off, falling to the floor, telling him that the male was currently getting changed as he waited. His dark blue eyes focusing on the door handle. Was it just him or was the room getting warmer, almost unbearable to actually breathe?

"What is with you today, Magoroku-Chan? You're getting so tense, you need some relaxing." 

His dark blue eyes dialing, hearing the voice of the male. It was too close for comfort. The tone sounded awfully quiet, almost like a whisper, it felt odd, weird. Magoroku didn't know what to make of it. Feeling something poke his shoulders, sending him off the edge. Whirling around, the male pressed his back against the door, his fingers clinging to the door frame, in fear. "D-Don't do that!" 

Davide was taken aback by the sudden outburst of pure terror. Blinking, being unsure. Feeling he had done something wrong. 

With this, Magoroku was able to see his frame, his clothes were a tight fit, but not so tight or small that it was evidently not able to see. Davide did have a bigger build then Magoroku. 

Hearing the door click from across the room, "I heard screaming." A familiar voice ringing in their ears both turned their heads to glance at the female who happened to be in the doorway of the bathroom; her clothes neatly folded up in front of her, grasping with her fingers.

Hoisting his hand, he dropped in on Magoroku's shoulder, pressing down, "We're fine," The end of his lips curve in a giggly smile, "Magoroku-Chan here keeps getting scared." 

The tan-haired wasn't sure if he likes the 

Sophia just shrugged that off, not paying much mind to it. Her lips never parted and she didn't bother to make a peep. As she Saunders towards the two at the front door. Her expression was devoid. Nothing was seeping through. And Magoroku had wondered, ever so freely about what the female was thinking. It was a mystery. 

Unlike Davide's, Sophia had a rather tiny frame so the clothes were hanging off her frame. It wasn't exactly a perfect fit but she still wore it without protest. The shirt was long enough that she didn't want to wear the pants. Magoroku thought she wasn't fond of wearing pants. 

Halted her steps, leaving only mere inches away from the two males. 

Magoroku didn't waste any more time, gliding his hand towards the mental door handle, preparing to open his door and show them to their guest room. However, Davide was having different plans. Before the tan-haired was able to turn the doorknob, Davide placed his hand on top of Magoroku's hand on the bar. Feeling his rough skin touching the soft skin on the back of his hand. The shorter male froze in place, not expecting the yellow-brown-haired teen's action. 

"I have something enjoyable we could do together!" 

Curiosity overtook the tan-haired interested in knowing what Davide had in mind, tilting his head off to the side like a kitten. It was rather adorable for Davide taste, "huh, you do? What may that be?" 

"Let's cuddle together~!" 

"Da…?" Sophia awkwardly responded, being unsure but if Magoroku didn't want to answer his question. 

Magoroku bites his lips, it was two against one. Fumbling on the door handle.

“Whatcha doing, Magoroku-Chan?”

“Locking my door. I don’t want my father to come inside my room unannounced, seeing you two in my bed.”

The two stare at the male, giving him a strange glance. 

Blinking from confusion, Magoroku sweatdrop, "What!? Don't tell me you want your parents to enter your room seeing someone else in your bed with you!? They will start to get the wrong ideas and—" 

Davide ignored him, changing his attention towards the bed, making his way towards, standing off to the side.

Annoyingly, Sophia hoisted her hands, wrapping her fingers around the collar. The tan-haired grasp and yelped from shock, as she felt her yanking him, pulling him in her tough hold, he had no choice but to follow her towards his bed and to Davide but she walked towards the opposite side of him. 

The taller male hunched over, lowering his body, grasping on the ends of the soft blankets, the folds against his fingers, jerking the blanket, revealing the soft surface covered with a comforter. 

_'I wonder if we can all fit?_ '

"You can rest in the center, Magoroku-chan~!" 

Sophia slightly pushed Magoroku by the shoulders, the touch was harsh, filled with annoyance. Causing Magoroku to be taken out of his thoughts, "What!?" 

* * *

He agreed to let both the male and female rest on his bed. Which happened to be rather small. 

They had to snuggle up close and hold one another. Davide and Sophia were cuddled up against him, him being in the middle of the two. Their arms wrapped around him—holding him close, in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. In fact, they were cuddling together.

The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all. In fact, it felt oddly right. Like this was supposed to be. They were his pieces, a part of his heart. His partners in crime. His lovers. 

His head under Davide’s chin, near his upper chest and lower half of his face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling the other males smoothing skin. Sophia, on the other hand, had her head softly resting on his chest. He was sure

He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In their soft and sleepy embrace.

Feeling the breathing of his two lovers. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers. It was stifling.

* * *

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her.

Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him.

Magoroku thoughts ponder, being deep in thought. The event felt like it happened before or at least

Sophia took note of the clothes on the floor, scattered. _'Shouldn't Shido be angry?'_ Wondering how Magoroku would let him do this. Being disappointed. Turning to Davide, pointing her index finger down at the clothes, "You're not going to pick this up?" 

David was gazing back at her, their eyes meeting, locking, he knew where her hand was pointing too, "To be honest, no, I don't really want to." 

Sophia only scoffed at that response, "Of course," being annoyed, borrowing her eyebrows. Kneeling down, grasping his clothes. Folding them neatly before placing his purple and silver belt on top.

Magoroku thoughts ponder, being deep in thought. The event felt like it happened before or at least.

#  **_Act V: Passion Is What Drives Us Further_ **

Hearing the sliding open, Magoroku couldn't help but jump at the sudden sound, cocking his head to the front end of the room. Seeing a familiar white-haired at the blue door.

"Oh, Sophia!? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Master Kyouya informed me that you were the student council President here," She took a step instead, before shutting the door, "So I decided to pay you a _visit_."

Magoroku awkwardly nodded his head in that statement, "Of course!" A small growl filled the room, Magoroku lowered himself, his lips shivered. The feeling of embarrassment took over him. 

"Are you hungry, Shido?"

"Y-yes! Would you be so kind as to bring me some food, Sophia?"

"Da," Sophia only nodded her head, making no protest against that. Heaving her hand under her dark blue sweater, pulling out her yellow glowing card before teleported out of the room.

The large window, behind his desk—closed by the big light blue curtains. Only, limited light seeping through the window in the room—the dimed sunset. A beautiful time of the day—hour for the tan-haired Student Council President. A time he'd wished to experience together Sophia and Davide someday.

The school day was about over—most kids, if not all of the students went home for the day, probably on their dates or crying, being petty about not having anyone to spend the fourteen with. Teachers and the school’s instructors were packing up, finishing up, leaving for that day—or already went home to their loved ones (if they had any).

Or, at least, Magoroku Shido thought. He didn’t really want to pry and frankly. He didn’t exactly care about what was going on in their lives—It didn’t affect him. Not at all.

He was sitting on the dark blue sofa— that belongs to Aibo's school council room—his office. His student duties were already completed for that day. He instructed Sophia to get him some food—now on the couch—He'd waited for Sophia to return with his tray of food he ordered. Right now, he was in need of some food. He'd been working on his duties for most of the day, he forgot to get a proper meal in him. 

A few moments had passed—him waiting for a few minutes. The room was hush, void of any life besides him—without Sophia. Sophia was usually quiet so he was used to the silence when she was in the room—only responding to him or talking when she wants too/he asks her. He was adopted to the stillness in the room. It was typical working conditions for him—when he's not trying to find ways to finally be popular or making a fool of himself—he’s hard-working after all. 

Especially when his Master, Kyouya Gaen makes Davide, Sophia, and him go on many missions. Even with student Council work getting free time was rare and rather relaxing when he did. His time was always shortened and limited.

His mind wandered—thinking about Valentine's Day—On the fourteen in February—which was today and yet he still couldn't think of anything good to do—nothing he could think of—nothing could come close of being a perfect date—Not something generic or cliche—but his mind couldn’t come up with anything. He was so busy with work and missions he hasn’t had any time to go shopping for gifts for both of them. God, he was so bad at this. After a year of being with both of them. Not even.

He never had any sort of experience with Valentine's Day—only with what I've seen his fellow classmates talk about and in some of the novels he'd read. But it was so cliché and cheesy. And Magoroku would not do anything remotely platitude. He wasn't the type to go for something cliché.

An orange and black shaded portal gradually arose to the side of the coffee table and sofas—in the middle of the room. Catching Magoroku's attention; notifying him that Sophia was teleporting herself in the room—instead of walking in the room using the only door available. The white-haired had a tray filled with food noticeable resting in her hands.

She much rather uses her teleportation ability to teleport herself in the room with the tray of food instead of walking down the halls that she knew so well.

He didn't have to wait long. _Good_. Hearing his stomach lightly howl only explains his hunger state to him.

Whirling his head to the side—getting a better look at his girlfriend. An anguished feeling of guilt washed over him—it was supposed to be a special day—a special day for love—For Sophia and Davide. 

He disregarded the feeling and shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts he was having. The end of his lips curled in a soft, thankful smile, "Ah, thank you, Sophia!" 

No response was given to him in return—She didn’t bother to respond to his gratitude. Her expression remains void of any noticeable emotions—No words were expecting of her—She lowered her back before plopping the tray carefully on the coffee table in front of her. The only sound that was in the room was the vice president positioning the tray of food on the coffee table.

The silence was interpreted by the sound of the dark blue door sliding open. The sound of the dark blue corridor was now sliding opening, breaking the silence the two teens had from within the room. The sound of the door made the tan-haired president flinched—almost dropping the small skewer meatball like food in the process. His dark blue eyes travel up to hear a familiar voice filling the silence in the stillness room. 

His dark blue eyes making contact with the figure now standing in the doorway—revealing a well built brown-yellow-haired male; wearing a classic suit, mixed with light and dark grey and purple. Magoroku knew that suit and hair all too well—Davide Yamazaki—his boyfriend.

A familiar, brown-yellow-haired male was seen, stepping inside, through the threshold.

"Magoroku-chan~" The male who dubbed their names took a step in the threshold—not bothering to close the door behind him. The male in the doorway took note of the female's presence in the room, "huh, I didn't know you went to Aibo also, Ice Queen~!" 

Sophia rolled her eyes, _"I don't_." 

In truth, she was going to come here for the next phase of their plans, it was only a matter of time before he gave her the order. Of course, Kyouya wanted her to become the vice president much sooner but he didn't realize how much he needed Sophia to help him so he dumped the plan quickly.

Serving as Magoroku's assistant and vice president, going to become his partner in crime entirely. But she wasn't going to admit it out loud just yet.

Magoroku blinked from shock, "Huh!? D-Davide!?" The tan-haired was surprised that Davide showed up—showing up to his school, Aibo Academy, "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

She took immediate notice of the male standing in the room. Sophia still had said nothing as she straightened herself up—swaying her frame towards the direction of the male standing in the doorway. Her expression only shows her annoyance with his abrupt entrance into the room. She didn’t even look scared or flinch by the abrupt noise.

Davide's expression slightly alternated to that of sadness—hinted by his smile negligibly quivering. It was noticeable for the tan-haired. Magoroku wondered if it was the same for Sophia—could she see or could feel the sadness Davide was possibly feeling? Did she even care? Magoroku thought of the latter. 

Seeing Davide sad was shocking, surprisingly, he never even saw Davide being depressed before—only ever happy, insane.

The tan-haired parted his lips to speak. But nothing came—his voice was stuck in his throat.

But the Student Council President knew better than to let Davide stay here. It was a rule at Aibo that no one who didn't go here (who weren't granted permission) is not allowed. Basically, anyone who trespasses to Aibo without being a student and without any permission. Of course, the tan-haired knew this—he knew this all too well. He was the student council president, after all! He must read and remember all of the school's regulations.

But gazing into Davide's sad expression only made Magoroku bit his tongue—holding back his urge to tell Davide the school's ordinance or at least, scold the other male about it. But Magoroku doubted Davide would listen to him or even care about the rules—He'll be lucky if he could get through to Davide's thick hair. 

"Since you didn't call back I thought you guys were busy; so I decided to come to you guys instead." 

"Oh!?" Magoroku lowered his free hand—down to his pants—pulling out his teal case phone from his back pocket. His index finger gilding to the side buttons, pressing down on the turn-on button, his bright screen glimmering his face brightly by the screen. Seeing his notifications—a missed call from Davide, “I-I have my phone on silent."

After the response, Magoroku shut his eyes; not wanting to see Davide's expression. A poor excuse but it was the truth. The end of his lips curls in a timid smile. Nervous.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer towards him—the tan-haired didn't bother to open his eyes to take a look to see for sure. He had a feeling it was Davide by the heavy sounds, unlike Sophia's, which were heels.

Sauntering over to the coffee table, towards the other two teens in the room. Davide made his way towards the coffee table—plopping himself comfortably on the surface of the table—being heedful of the tray of food that was on the table—crossing his legs—slanting in front of Magoroku—hunching over towards his tan-haired boyfriend. Hoisting his one hand towards Magoroku's forearm that contains the small stick of food.

The brown-yellow-haired teen told hold of tan-haired's white-collar sleeve—wrapping his fingers tightly around the fabric of Magoroku's white sleeve—keeping a firm clasp on Magoroku.

"Ah!" The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist—in a tight, unyielding grip—causing Magoroku to yelp from shock. Keeping his dark blue eyes shut, his eyelids tighten together. The action and feeling caught Magoroku off guard.

Davide couldn't help but smirk at the reaction given by Magoroku. Enjoying the tease. Davide had hoped that the other male would've reopened his dark blue eyes now but didn't.

Davide pulled Magoroku's hand closer towards him—his upper frame lowered, bending down. He positioned the small piece of food on the stick near his mouth before he took a bit of it. Now chewing the food and swallowing it.

Magoroku felt his arm being pulled forward, it was tender, this force to eyes to snap open, revealing the brown-yellow-haired teen was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. So close. His dark blue eyes travel down to find Davide taking a bit of his food from his stick. He heard the chews. 

“Tasty~!" Commented Davide, licking his lips with his tongue. His cheeks lightly stained with light pink.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes widened by this, “Hey! I was going to eat that you know!” 

The male just shrugs at Magoroku’s complaints at eating his food, "You weren't eating it," The end of Davide's lips curls in a pleased smirk. 

Davide's other hand was now reaching over to the plate and took one of the skewers by the end, plopping another piece of food in his mouth. Helping himself to the tray of food on the table.

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes as Davide was in the middle of eating his food, _‘At least he’s not looking sad anymore.’_ Magoroku did feel some left that none of them brought up the fact that Valentine’s Day. He knew the two were smarter than most think, of course, they weren’t fools. _‘Did they even care?’_ Both of them didn’t seem like the “romantic” type.

Magoroku's thoughts didn’t last long as he felt something that felt like sauce touching his lips, dark blue eyes traveling to the source. One of his food was against his lip. Feeling heart thudded against his chest.

Without protest Magoroku awkwardly parted his lips, letting the other male teen prop the small piece of food in Magoroku’s mouth. Decided it would be best if he just ate the small piece of food.

“You looked hungry,” The end of Davide's lips swiveled to a large grin.

The male was right. Magoroku was starving. That was the whole reason Magoroku had requested Sophia to get some food. Magoroku puffed his cheeks, twisting his head to the side. His cheeks slightly stained with crimson. "I can feed myself, you know!"

Davide only chuckles at that response. _'He's so cute!'_

After a few minutes of Davide eating some more of Magoroku's food. He’d placed the now empty skewers on the rim of the place, "Who made it?"

Magoroku opted to respond, "I-I think Sophia made it!"

“Da.” A monotone response, a response anticipated from her. The girl who was watching the interaction between the two males, without a single word, finally spoke up. She nodded in response. Letting the two know she did, in fact, made it. 

The two males turn their heads, their gazes landing on the white-haired. Standing there, in front of the table. Watching the two males. No emotions seeping through her bright blue eyes, not even a single twitch on the lips. Davide and Magoroku wondered if their girlfriend was even human. 

_'Damn, I forgot she was here.'_ Davide couldn't help but think that Sophia probably felt left out. Davide couldn’t let that be.

“The food was great~! You need to teach me some lessons sometime.” 

“That won't end well.” Sophia sounded… disinterested.

"Nah," Davide took one of the skewers off from the table and jumped off the coffee table. He strode towards her, “I’m really good at cooking though.” He strolled towards her, leaving only a few inches between them to breathe, heaved the skewer with the food towards the white-haired's face, "Don't think I forgot about you."

Sophia narrowed her bright blue eyes, annoyed as Davide was nudging the food in her face. Most likely wanted her to take a bit of it, as Magoroku did. But she wasn't hungry. Sophia heaved her hand towards Davide fingers, wrapping her arm around his hand.

Davide's eyelids rightly widened by this action, "What are you—" Davide was unable to finish his own sentence as Sophia jabbed the piece of food in Davide's month. Davide almost choked on the piece but managed to chew and swallow. 

Davide bends his legs in, lowering himself, hunching over as he lifts his hand covering his mouth, coughing for a minute, regaining his composer, lifting himself back up. His black eyes landed on Sophia's frame, "Hey, what the hell was that for!?" 

Magoroku cringed by his use of vulgarism. Utilizing any sort of profanity on school grounds was strictly prohibited. He parted his lips to at least join the conversion and tell Davide not to use that kind of language here but his better judgment said it wasn't a good idea. Who was he kidding, Davide wouldn't listen to him, even if he wanted him too. 

"Don't shove food in my mouth, idiot." Her voice was stern, the utterance was still filled with annoyance.

"I only wanted you to try your own food."

"I don't need to try it, " her voice was stern, filled with annoyance. Her expression only accompanied that.

Davide always knew how to push her buttons, then again, getting Sophia annoyed, given the individual, wasn't that hard of a mission to pull off.

After that little exchanged; Davide narrowed his eyelids towards the female in front of him. As the two were staring daggers at each other. The air around them thrived tensely. As if they were about to fight or have some form of a fight might break out and the last thing the tan-haired wanted was a fight to pursue. On Valentine's Day no less! 

Magoroku knew very well that Sophia's and Davide's personalities clashed with one another. After all, it wasn't the first duration that Davide teasing and words led Sophia to get annoyed and humiliated. It occurred before. It causes Magoroku to panic. Them fighting was the last thing he ever wanted.

Advantageous, Magoroku had experience with them acting like this and knew it was coming. He had to stop them. 

"Stop it, Both of you!" Sophia and Davide swerved their heads to look at Magoroku who was still sitting on the couch. 

Magoroku closed dark blue eyes, lifted both of his hands up, in defense, laughing nervously.

“Oi, I have something we could all do before Valentine’s Day ends.” 

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock after he’d heard this from Davide, seemingly out of nowhere. He might have thought Davide hadn't thought of Valentine’s Day, but now seeing that Davide might have something worth doing for this day of love immensely caught Magoroku interested. Davide was unpredictable, filled with surprises that were waiting to happen. That was one of the many reasons Magoroku couldn’t help but fall for him. Sophia too. Magoroku always wanted order, control over all else but the two teens knew how to break it. They were the chaos that pursued in his order, giving him enjoyment. It wasn’t so bad.

Davide took both Magoroku’s wrist from the couch and Sophia’s wrist from where she was standing. Davide pulled Magoroku up from the couch. Magoroku yelped in surprise by this sudden movement but made no protest to stop Davide from pulling him. 

“First, we need chocolate and lots of it.~”

 _‘Chocolate.’_ Repeated Magoroku in his thoughts. He began to question why they needed chocolate and lots of it. Was Davide more knowledgeable about this day then Magoroku thought? 

“Um… Why do we need chocolate?” A blunt but really, foolish question. As the room grew silent for a moment. A tense, awkward silence for Magoroku. His muscles tighten and grow tense by this. 

_‘Ah, why did I ask that!?’_ Magoroku felt like a complete fool. Of course, he knew why he wanted chocolate. It was probably evident.

“Duh, Who doesn’t want chocolate on Valentine’s Day!?” 

“R-right! Let’s go get some chocolate then!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Davide swayed his frame towards the door, walking towards it. He still had a tight, firm grip on both Sophia and Magoroku, as they followed him behind him. Fortunately for Davide, he had kept the front door open so he didn't need to let go of Sophia or Magoroku's wrist. The only sound was their fancy shoes and Sophia’s heels as they walked towards the only large sliding door leading to the room.

Walking past the sliding door, somehow Davide made them all fit past it while still clasping on Magoroku and Sophia's wrists. Magoroku wanted to close the door to the door but it was too late. He felt as if Sophia wanted to shut the door as well. 

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them. The only known sound was their boots and heels kissing the floor under them.

"You don't need to hold my hand. I can walk fine on my own, Davide," the White-haired finally spoke up, breaking the hush in the void halls. Her tone was filled with subtle resentment. 

“Oi, I’m holding it anyways.” 

Sophia parted her lips to speak but nothing came. She decided to close her lips, thinking it was the best not to mention anything else. The end of Sophia's lips dipped to a frown. Her bright blue eyes drooped. She was brisk to show her annoyance—Towards him—Towards his response. 

But the trio continued to stroll down the path. Sophia hasn't bothered to respond back to the teen male. Even if she did protest he wouldn’t let her go. His grip on her only tightened. 

Davide fingers slipped from her wrist to her fingertips. Sophia blinked, eyes slightly widened at the sudden movement. As their fingers began to intertwine. It felt wrong but also… right. The feeling of making contact with her slim pale fingers causing them to intertwine. They almost fought, clearly getting on her nerves earlier and here he was locking their fingers together, acting as nothing happened. 

The white-haired didn't seem to mind this. After all, no one was here to see her. To see them Letting him do as she pleased. There wasn't a problem with it. But it still felt weird. Getting any sort of affection from Davide. Who _is_ Magoroku’s boyfriend, not Sophia’s boyfriend? 

Magoroku immediately became flustered— his muscles tensed—Heating rushing to his cheeks. A deep crimson tinged his cheeks. Feeling the rubber of his fabric glove touching Davide’s fingers.

Lucky no one was here to see them.

A few minutes of silent walking down the halls of Aibo Academy, void of any life.

A few minutes of dreadful silence as they sauntered out to the main entrance of the school. Still, no instructors and his fellow students we're out. Good. That meant he wouldn't have to deal with conflict and get in trouble. It would've been bad to be caught especially when he was supposed to set a good example to the other students. Not let an individual who didn't go here come and utilize profanity. The number of rules already broken by Davide alone was driving Magoroku crazy.

Making their way out of the building that Gaen Financial Group funds. The Gaen company funds most of Aibo Academy. The school’s salary relies heavily on the Gaen Financial Group, too heavily. Magoroku wondered how Gaen was able to manage all of this all on his own. Well, maybe not on his own but with the help of a few people. 

_‘Was that why he wanted to pick me for his team?’_ Magoroku always wondered why Kyouya had picked him to be on the team. But Magoroku was egotistical to give much thought but shook his thoughts away.

Magoroku’s hand felt void of any of the warmth that he felt previously. Not knowing Davide had let go of his hand and Magoroku somehow was walking without him pulling.

**_THUMP!_ **

The tan-haired felt his face ram in a poll in his way. His dark blue eyes widened from the shock. “Owie!” He hastily took a step back from the poll. His hands moved up towards his face, rubbing the area he hit, which now was stinging with pain. His face was deeply colored with crimson. Curse that poll and his clumsily! 

His hands buried on his face, he could make the sound of light, chuckled filled with amusement could be heard, _‘Davide.’_

Gallows was probably mocking him from his card right now. Magoroku's mind voiced those mocking laughs of his Buddy. 

"Stop laughing at me!" 

People on the streets recognized them, of course, they did, Kyouya always placed them in the spotlight in all of their matches, always giving them attention. Kyouya would announce their names and true potential with a careless glee. Kyoya words did sway Magoroku so much, giving him confidence, feeding the tan-haired’s ego. Magoroku couldn’t help but ponder if Davide and Sophia felt the same as him.

Sophia and Magoroku still followed Davide as he was in the middle of the two, directing them to an undisclosed location. 

Davide hasn't bothered to go back to holding Magoroku and Sophia's. Surprisingly, Magoroku didn't brag about having a girlfriend and boyfriend. Davide and Sophia would have thought that Magoroku would be more vocal about being in a relationship but they guess not. None of them seem to mind much. 

They all kept their polyamorous relationship a secret. Sophia thought it was for the best if no one knew they were together. Davide immediately agrees with her. Magoroku found that really… old. He would've thought that Davide would be the last person to care about that. The two made it clear to Magoroku _not_ to tell anyone about this. 

Sophia's points were well made, "it would give them unwanted attention" and "it would make enemies easier to target them" Good excuses? Coming from Sophia? It didn't help that Davide's Ex was trying to uncover that.

But still, Magoroku felt it was more than that. It didn't sound that right, coming from Sophia. She doesn't care about what people did or said. He felt as if Sophia was hiding something from him and Davide too. Something important too, for making excuses about it. Something was up and Magoroku wanted to know. 

After all, he always believed that any good relationship relies on sincerity and proper communication. It was a crucial factor for any and all relationships. 

Davide stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a store. 

“Ladies first.”

Davide's voice broke Magoroku out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes traveling to the side, seeing Davide holding the door for the two. 

Sophia only rolls her eyes, muttering something under her breath in annoyance but Magoroku couldn't make out what it was that she said. As she strided towards the door entering through the hood. Sophia stood next to the door, waiting for her two boyfriends to enter the building. Magoroku awkwardly followed Sophia and entered the building. Davide then steps inside the store, not bothering to close the door slowly—as it close by itself with a big band, causing Magoroku to flinch at the volume. 

The trio wandered the store. Magoroku and Sophia's eyes shift around the unfamiliar area. But it seems like Davide knew exactly where he was going. 

"The candy is over here."

Magoroku turns his head to look at Davide. The tan-haired's expression was that of confusion and interest by Davide's verdict, "Huh? Have you been here before, Davide?"

"Yeah, I've come to this place a lot in the past."

As he took off to the candy session and now walking in the candy session. 

_'Oh shit… I forgot my wallet. Damn it.'_

The brown-yellow-haired male realized that he didn't bother to bring his wallet. 

The brown-yellow-haired teen eyes travel lazily around the area, making sure no one was here before he quickly grabs one of the bars and stuffs it in his back pocket.

From the corner of his eyes, Magoroku took note that Davide shoved something into his pockets. Magoroku whirls his head to the side getting a better view of Davide.

Sophia was standing near the tan-haired, her bright blue eyes staring at him, her gaze focusing on Davide, told Magoroku that she must’ve seen what he just did.

Who acted causality, like nothing just happened. His black eyes locked eyes with Magoroku’s dark blue eyes, only for a moment. As Davide turned around, quickly breaking eye contact with Magoroku.

"What did you put in your pocket, Davide?"

Davide froze, his muscles tighten, "Nothing. Why do you care, hm?" 

_Liar._ Davide was as bad a liar like he was an awful cheat. It never actually works with him.

Magoroku parted his lips to speak, protesting Davide’s words. 

Sophia walked over to Davide, her hands shifting to his back pockets.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of my pockets!" 

Sophia didn't listen, staying silent as she was pulling out a chocolate bar from his pockets. Ignoring his protest in the process.

"He's trying to steal chocolate bars."

Magoroku walked up to the two teens, "Why would you try to steal?”

"I forgot my wallet at my house, okay?" 

“I’ll pay,” Sophia spoke.

“What?”

“I'll pay for it, just get the candy you want to buy before I change my mind."

"Really!? Sweet!" Davide easily digs through the plies and stands filled with a different type of chocolate.

Magoroku only watched as Davide scrambled towards the stands of candy, digging through the piles.

"Shido."

Magoroku turns his head to look at the girl who dubbed his name, "Sophia?"

She closes her eyes, raising her hand. She pointed towards the trays of candy, "I'll pay for your candy too."

"Wh-What!? You'll really do that!?" 

"I've seen you eyeing the candy. I know you have a sweet tooth." 

The end of Magoroku's lips arches to a warming smile. He couldn't help it. His mind flashed back to a memory of his father and him, a similar situation with Sophia and Magoroku. Seeing the sudden memory flashing in his mind made him feel like a young innocent child again, he couldn't help but smile. He cherished it. And that sentiment.

"This is really nice of you to do, thank you, Sophia. I'd never seen you being so kind before! I like it!"

"Just hurry and go get the candy you want."

Magoroku only nodded in response and quickly dashed towards Davide, going beside him. 

As the white-haired stayed behind. Reopening her eyes, now watching the two In the background. Her bright blue eyes focus on the two, studying their features closely.

The two were talking about candy and such, Magoroku and Davide, smiling, looking cheerful as ever. A pleasant look. Beautiful scenery to gaze at. She never saw them look so...happy. 

_'Dorks.'_

Sophia's lips twisted in a small smirk. She couldn't help it. It couldn't be helped. Fortunately for her, it wasn't that noticeable.

Magoroku and Davide spun with loads of candy in hand, both smiling at Sophia. Who cringed at the two. The two males strode towards her, being careful about not dropping any of the candies resting their hands. The two halted once they were only a few inches away from her.

"I think we're finished picking out our candy here, Sophia!" Magoroku was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I'm good with what we have."

Sophia sways her frame, whirling around, "Come along, let's pay." Was all she spoke as she made her way out of the candy 

_'I probably should've given them a limit for the candy.'_

Oh, well. Sophia knew it was already too late for that now. There was no point in dwelling on it now. Besides, it was more candy for her to take and eat when they weren't looking. Oh yes, indeed, she was going to 

Sophia's eyes wandered around the area she’s walking to, studying the location. It didn’t take long as she was good with directions so she found it quickly.

Making her way towards the cash register, Davide dropped his stuff on the table not caring much while Magoroku gently placed the candy he had in his hand on the table.

The young blonde girl behind the cash register looked to be in her teen years only stared in shock, gawking at the three, her cheeks stained with red.

“Ah, I've seen you guys before! You’re all friends with Kyouya Gaen!”

Magoroku smiled at her, closing on his eyes, placing one of his hands on his chest, “Why, yes we do work with him.”

 _'Show off.'_ Sophia became annoyed at the girl at the counter, letting it seeping through her void expression. 

The young blonde's blue eyes notice Sophia's malicious stare, causing the young blonde to tense up by the action and promptly ring up the candy and place them in the bags. Without another word.

"Sixty ye-yen, please!" 

"Sixty yen!?" Magoroku and Davide shouted at the same time. 

Sophia said nothing, not a complaint, a cry. Her expression was blank. She took out her small pouches, Closing her dark blue eyes, she took out the correct amount of yen and dropped it on the table for the young behind the table to take.

She could care less about the price, the money means nothing to her. After all, she could easily earn more if she yearned for it.

She swerves around, the only sound she could hear was the noise of her heels hitting the ground. 

Magoroku shifted his arms towards his bags but Davide snatched all of the bags, causing Magoroku to awkwardly step back, his eyes meeting with Davide's. 

"You don't need to hold them, Magoroku-Chan~!"

"Oh!? T-Thanks, Davide!" 

Magoroku turned his body, towards the front of the store, facing away from Davide. Magoroku promptly made his way towards and past Sophia, got a door for Sophia, pushing it open for her. He immediately felt the cold breezes touch his skin and tan hair. The gusts of wind made him quiver, involuntarily. 

Now holding the door, the white-haired female walked past the threshold. Without a word. Magoroku still kept the door open for Davide. Davide finally made his way to the door, Walking out of the store. 

Magoroku closed the door behind him. 

And the three walked along the path.

“ _Crap…"_ Muttered Davide was he was getting closer to Sophia, "I guess I own you one then, huh, Sophia?”

Sophia made it past him as she spoke, “You don’t own me anything. My family has plenty of money unlike yours.”

“Tha— wait, how the hell do you know my family!?”

Sophia said nothing, her expression reminded void of any known emotions as she kept walking, her heels kissing the floor under her.

Of course, she knew them so well. Despite them not knowing her as she knew them. Her master told her all she ever needed to know.

"Hm…" Davide narrowed his eyes at her. 

_'She's hiding something, isn't she?'_

Davide knew it. He knew Sophia's mysterious nature. He wanted, no more like a desire to break that composer of hers and unmasked her hidden secrets. He already knew how to get under her skin and annoyed her, it could be relatively useful for him in the future. He'll keep that in mind.

“Sophia!” Magoroku was the one to call out her name, "Wait up for us!" 

The yells took the taller teen out of his deep thoughts.

The clouds, dismal grey in color as night was surely coming soon. Luckily, for them, no one seems to be really out. So they could've to hold hands if they wanted, Magoroku would've loved hold both of their hands but 

Magoroku knew he shouldn’t be out so late let alone being at a store buying chocolates this late. It didn’t help that Davide had to stop just to get boxes of chocolates. 

His father must've been worried about him by now. But his father was usually home late, being a famous examiner and politician his duties kept him awake and always busy. (Probably the only one Magoroku knew that wasn’t corrupt, unlike many of the world leaders from his country.) 

Also, his father has connections to Kyouya. His father knew that for a fact. Maybe that’s why He was even a part of the team only because of his connections to this father and of course, for his many known talents. 

He didn’t need to worry about any sort of mother being present, after all, he never knew his mother and his father always avoided questions about it. It was only ever him and his father.

_‘I wonder if Sophia’s and Davide’s parents care?’_

His mind began to ponder Sophia's and Davide’s private lives. He was being honest he didn’t know much about their private lives, shockingly. It was something none of them really talked about before. Magoroku hadn’t even met their family members yet. Of course, Sophia knows about his father, being as close to Kyouya as she was she met a lot of Kyouya’s co-workers and lackeys. She probably had some sort of interaction with his father as well.

Nevertheless, Sophia probably had decent parents and restrictions. It was clearly Illustrated by her actions and careful word choice. Still, her whole personality and her homelife was still a mystery to him.

By the way Davide acted while breaking the rules, doing as he wished whenever he wanted, the profanity that would come out of his mouth. Magoroku doubts Davide had good parents if any at all. It guessed it helped that Davide was kinda open about his homelife towards Magoroku, even if it’s only just a few hints and words. 

Magoroku shocked his worries and praised himself to the side, his thoughts were distracting him. The tan-haired had an impression as Davide was leading the two teens, Sophia and Magoroku, to another undisclosed location. He took note of the unfamiliar travel.

Sophia was silent. Not even a single word since they walked out of the store.

Magoroku whirled his head towards her to take a look at her. His dark blue eyes remind the focus of her features. Her lips never parted, never trembled. Her body was sniffed and not twitching from the wind nor cold. It was high, her shoulders were high, raised. Looking confident but also emotionless. 

The cold that didn't bother her, in fact, Magoroku thought that she must've loved the coldness of the night. Davide nicknamed her the “Ice Queen” a few times during their time together.

Magoroku had enough of staring at his girlfriend, turned his head, "Are we nearly there yet, Davide?"

"Almost, Magoroku-chan."

A few minutes passed, Davide stopped in his tracks. Making his way towards the sidebars. Hunching over, letting the bags slip from under his fingers, dropping the bags on the side of the railings. Before Placing both hands-on the rushy bars, he used his strength and lifted his frame-up, jumping over the bar and sliding down on the grass. 

“Huh?” The tan-haired made his way over towards the rusty bars, his confused gaze landed on the brown-haired teen who was now “What are you doing, Davide?”

“Come down. I’ll show you.”

Magoroku was skeptical of this, of course, he was“If you say so."

Magoroku used his body strength to jump over the bar, being careful not to hurt himself. His foot got caught on the railing, "Huh-ah!" He yelps as he falls and rolls on the bottom near the taller male.

Magoroku only groans by his sudden pain. He hated his clumsiness. He always manages to get the better of him. Preemptively. 

_'That hurt!'_

The chuckles he heard from the male lying down besides soon died down into nothing but an apprehensive tone of voice, "You okay, Magoroku-Chan?" 

Sophia made sure to take the bags from where Davide left and soon followed Magoroku's action, jumping over the bar without care. Sliding to the side next to the tan-haired. She places the bags next to her on the other side.

Davide hoisted his upper frame-up, his arm traveled. Touching his soft hand so some sort of solace. It was working too, as the touch made the tan-haired relax. It was comforting. A comforting touch. 

Davide ignores the girl who was sitting next to Magoroku.

Dark blue eyes unhurriedly re-opening, being faced with the ground and his pants stained with grass and dirt. 

His lips dipped down in a saddened frown, _"Aw, my clothes are ruined now…"_ muttering under his breath, letting out a muffled groan, whining at his dirty clothes.

He needs to wash his clothes thoroughly once he arrives back home. He just hoped it didn't stain his outfit permanently. He never was the one for dirty stains or blemishes in his appearance.

Magoroku at least made an endeavor to wipe off his clothes to get rid of the grass and dirt, it didn't help him much at all. And only made his hands dirty instead. He didn't want to do that. He cursed under his breath.

"Oi, quit your worrying, Magoroku-Chan!"

"I have you know I take great pride in keeping my clothes clean!" 

"You can always clean it later and if that doesn't work, then we'll just buy you some new ones~!" 

His dark blue eyes wandered over to Davide. The tan-haired wanted to oppose that claim but Davide was trying to help him. "I guess you're right. I could do that…"

Magoroku was between Sophia and Davide on the grass, resting. His eyes met the early moon of the hours. Relaxing. The cold breeze. It wasn't romantic… but did that really matter? It was worth more than anything romantic he could possibly come with.

 _'No,'_ His thoughts spoke for him.

Ideal Valentine's romantic dates, gifts, and anything else you would give to your sweetheart on this day of love. His ideal Valentine's Date scene was going out to a fancy place, dressing up in beautiful dresses and simple suits; eating at the fanciest areas.

He wanted to do something special for all of them but being with them was more important to him. Not fancy dates. The more he was dwelling on that notion the more guilt he was feeling. Swirling and stirring constantly inside of him, the emotion only was increasing, _“Sorry…_ ” Magoroku fumbled as he muttered, it was low but low enough for the other two to hear. He never enjoys saying that one word. He always thought he was in the right. “I didn’t do anything special…” he disdained how his voice sounded occupied with guilt. The culpability he was feeling right now. 

“For someone who didn’t know why you needed chocolates on Valentine's Day; I don't expect you to do anything," Davide was the speaker.

Magoroku panicked, “I knew!”

“Sure you did~!” A sarcastic tone laced in Davide's voice

“He’s dense,” Sophia finally added, joining the conservation. Her voice was also teasing Magoroku.

Davide turned to look at the female, “Who’s the dense one?” 

“Magoroku.” 

"Hey, that's the first I heard you say—"

Magoroku lifted himself up and leaned forward towards Sophia, his hands gently wrapped around her forearms, "Ah, you said my first name!" The tan-haired interpreted Davide mid-sentence. He was more excited and surprised by this, clearly displaying how he was feeling in his eyes.

The white-haired then realized that he said his first name. She, herself, was also alarmed that she even spoke his name in the first place. She was going to brush that off, "So? It's just a name." Names weren't important to her. 

Magoroku leaned closer towards her, shoulders almost touching, she could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort. 

_"It's not just a name."_

Sophia could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. 

Sophia froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the sudden touch on her lips, unsure of what to do. As if her mind went blank. Magoroku was kissing her first. She only ever kissed him, twice in the past, not even. She didn't bother to push him away from her.

She felt her insides swiveled, a weird burning sensation coming to her cheeks. Sophia did her best to hold back that blush.

Magoroku then parted his lips away from her, _'She's not kissing back.'_ At that, he assumed that Sophia didn't want to kiss him. He felt a little sad by that but he'd respected her. The kiss didn't last long. 

And Davide couldn't help but be a little bit thankful about that. He also wanted to taste Magoroku's lips, craving to see how he would taste. He only watched the two smooch for a moment as Magoroku was timely to break it. He couldn't help but feel kinda left out. He longed to feel those lips on him, finding that to be so desirous to savor that flavor if he could possibly taste. Making him so envious of Sophia.

Davide lifted his upper frame, turning toward Magoroku, scooting over towards the tan-haired. The tan-haired’s back was against Davide. 

The taller teen took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Magoroku's waist, bringing the tan-haired closer to him before he lazily rested his hand on Magoroku's shoulder, possessively. His eyes still glaring at Sophia. 

Magoroku felt something wrapping around him, drawing his body backward until he felt his back come into contact with Davide. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Davide's hair, making contact with Magoroku's cheek, tickling him. The sudden movement was disorienting and shocking.

This caused his muscles to tense and tighten by the action. Before Davide used his body strength to turn Magoroku around, now facing him. The dark blue-eye saw that mischievous emotion seeped in brunette and blonde's expression.

Leaning down, hunching over, he brought his lips closer until they were touching lips. He felt the wetness of Davide's bitter lips. The was rough, unplanned. 

Instinctively, his eyes widened, dilating. Before he tensed up. Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation arose, rushing to his cheeks, his cheeks stained with a crimson. His dark blue eyes staring back at Davide, their gazes locked and tightened. Of course, he was still tense but he felt his muscle slowly starting to relax. His shoulders now hanging low, dipping down. Letting his guard down. He felt secured in Davide's grasp. Even if Davide was a known criminal and could might as well hurt him; with him, Magoroku didn't feel or even saw that part of Davide. 

He didn't move, he didn't bother to protest the kiss. Instead, Magoroku felt as if he was frozen in time. Captivating by his touch and taste of his lips.

The tan-haired couldn't help but melt in the kiss filled with passion. Magoroku was surprised to feel so much passion coming from Davide out of all people. His eyes lidded, he felt as if he was going to lose control if he didn't halt this action soon.

Davide hands travel down to Magoroku's fingers, his thumb rubbing the fingers. To serve as some sort of comfort or light affection.

Sophia stares for a moment watching the two have their little kissing scene. She didn't bother to tell them to stop. She kept her lips shut.

Davide knew he was putting on a show, he knew Sophia was watching their every move. The idea of wanting to make her jealous was flashing through his mind. 

The thrill of making the female annoyed by him kissing her boyfriend. To be fair, he had no idea if Sophia would be jealous of him. But it couldn't hurt to give a try. Discovering and unearthing Sophia's emotions and annoying her was one of the thrilling events he often enjoys. The fact that he can easily push her buttons without breaking a sweat. He loved that feeling. Of course, sometimes Sophia did get on his nerves.

Instead of parting his lips, Davide only pressed his lips harder against Magoroku. Only deepening their kiss. His large tongue licking Magoroku's lips, the tan-haired couldn't help but let out a soft moan, telling Davide that the male was enjoying the kiss. Teasing him a bit. 

The two heard the little moan and couldn't but silently fell in love with the sound. It was adorable. And they wanted to hear it more.

Of course, he didn't actually force Magoroku to part his lips so he can stick his tongue inside his mouth. That for another time and he felt Magoroku wasn't all ready for that kind of kiss and affection yet. Wanting to kiss this time simple enough and slow. Davide only wanted Sophia to suffer with anticipation. Prolonging the pleasurable sound. He knew it would drive her mind to wait, she never liked wasting her time.

Davide couldn't help but gaze towards Sophia on occasion, wishing to see how her void expression could change; before he went back to stare at Magoroku. He did this a few times, Sophia seemingly noticing that he was playing with her. Mockingly. Magoroku had no idea, at least, Davide thought. He was probably oblivious to the unspoken rivalry between Sophia and Davide.

Magoroku's mind swirling. Spinning. His thoughts scattered. The shortness of breath was driving him. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. Magoroku was trying male a strenuous effort to understand why Davide was holding their kiss so long. Why was it so passionate? The very same passion he was feeling was driving him inside, the passion he felt was going to make him cry and tear up. 

Awkwardly scrambling for something coherent but his thoughts were interrupted by that feeling.

Davide knew that and slowly parted his lips away from Magoroku. Their lips disconnected, shifting away from one another. They still kept their hands glued together, holding in their grasps. None of them actually bothered to let go, they refused to let each other go.

They both took heavy and deep breaths, trying their best to catch their breathing and to get the proper air they needed. Their chests rose up and down to a steady pace.

He wanted to go further, with him and with Sophia. But it was wrong. He wasn't that kind of male. He could wait, waiting as long as he needed to. But he wanted them now. Cursed his teenage hormones. Wanting him to lose control. Still, they were out in the open, for anyone to catch a glimpse at what they were performing. And they knew Sophia was watching without saying anything.

A few moments had passed and she saw their lips parting ways. 

She took this time to move towards the two without a word being said before leaning in, towards Magoroku. Positioning herself between the two teen boys. Her movements were subtle and swift. While also carrying a sense of diligence of what they were doing. Sophia was small and tiny enough without getting Davide's way of facing Magoroku.

Placing one of her tiny pale hands on Magoroku's chest, her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. Still, her expression was vacant, she was still stoic as always. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

Magoroku’s cheeks were getting hotter by the moment, his whole face and ears were crimson, a deep red. Magoroku was flustered, blushing like crazy. The feeling inside of him was growing. He was still trying to catch his breath.

His arms and hands, resting in front of him. Davide was still holding one of his hands. His touch was comforting.

His other free hand sliding to Sophia’s back, tenderly, resting his hand on his arm. He was unsure, hesitantly, holding her awkwardly. Pushing the female towards him, carefully pressing her body against his chest. 

Davide didn't push Sophia out of the way to get closer towards Magoroku. Letting the female snuggled up against Magoroku's abdomen. Magoroku didn't seem to mind this much. 

Her eyelids were closed, her body was notably curved. Her hands resting near her face and throat on his chest. As if she was sleeping. The sight reminded him of some sort of cat or small animal that was resting against their owner's utter body.

 _'Damn, they look so cute_.'

This was the type of moment you needed to see for yourself in order to believe. Sophia was cold bitter to the rid and always looked tense. Here her expression was softened, letting her coldness fade as she was there. Simply letting her guard down. Probably feeling some sort of security with Magoroku. If someone told this scene to Davide, the male definitely wouldn't believe them. And with a good reason as well.

A cat. Sophia was a small kitty. So innocent looking but so deadly if you messed with her. Willing to claw anyone who annoys her. A small kitty was awfully fitting, Davide thought so.

Davide thought of himself as a big bad wolf or better yet, a dog. Dogs were protective of their owners, barking at anyone who dares come close to what doesn't belong to them. Biting those who wronged them back.

If she was the cat and he was the dog that meant Magoroku was their owner. Hanging them by the lash, holding them close. Petting and playing with them. It almost was too fitting.

After a few moments, Magoroku leisurely calms down, feeling more comfortable as they stayed like that. It was rare for them to all get moments like this together, cuddling or just holding each other like this. After all, with Magoroku's student council duties, time like this was rare for him. It was rather relaxing. 

He would casually gild his hand down Sophia's back, rubbing it carefully or heaving his hand to her hair, twirling the delicate strands between his fingers. Sophia didn't bother to shift away from his grasps or touch, letting him so as he was craving. Still, his actions were filled with tentativeness, being irresolute. 

Restraining himself from voicing out his thoughts, his unanswered questions. _Why had Davide kissed him with such passion? Or why Sophia was nuzzling against him?_ Questions he could voice but his voice box was seemingly caught in his throat. Wanting all of them to enjoy the heartfelt condolences for a few minutes. 

It's not every day you have your boyfriend trying to make out and passionately kiss or how your stoic girlfriend wanted to snuggle with you or lay down on your chest area. 

Still, he knew the answers deep down. If he was to ask the two teens, knowing that he wasn't going to get a lucid response. The two weren't so vocal about their love, and their actions and facial expressions speak louder. Unlike Magoroku, he was the only one who was the type to voice out his love instead of displaying it. (Even if he was oftentimes too nervous to do so, he still did it and he had no regrets.)

Magoroku would like for his fondness over Davide and Sophia to be known. Wanting everyone he came across to know that the two were his and only his. 

They were both his, a hand for Sophia and a hand for Davide. And surely, Sophia and Davide would share their hands also, despite their constant arguing and annoyance towards each other. They still cared, the two just had a weird way of showing it in their relationship.

Let the world know that he was in love with two. Still, this eternity didn't leave him entirely befuddled. Far from it, actually. 

Davide finally made an attempt to shift himself in the position he was in, wanting to be closer to Magoroku. He scooted himself forward once more, still keeping a grip on Magoroku's fingers. 

Discreetly, leaning down towards Magoroku, be vastly mindful of Sophia's position on Magoroku. He placed his head down on his shoulder, pulling the weight down. Before grasping Magoroku's hands, making sure he had a good enough grip before he shifts his arm, making it on top of Sophia. The female didn't flinch as she felt the weight and arms touching her shoulders and back. Ignoring it. Davide glided his other free hand towards Magoroku back and the end of his other sides, his fingers clenching the folds of his shirt, holding him closer. 

The trio stayed like this without speaking, enjoying the limited time they had. They all knew this wasn't going to last. They simply knew that this position was going to be the one-time thing kind of deal. 

Hearing the wind and trees rustling. It was becoming increasingly cold out as he felt the cold air, touching his skin. Sophia and Davide kept him feeling warm. 

The three didn't need to say anything. Nothing needed to be said, the moment was already delightful. 

_'The world should know…'_

Loving more than one person isn't invalid, liking the same and even multiple genders weren't either. It was normal. Being bisexual was normal.

* * *

"I think we should come out about our relationship now. To our parents, I mean."

"Bad idea, Magoroku-chan."

"Why is it a Bad Idea?" 

"Because…" Davide was quick to swivel his head to the side, refusing to gaze up at the two, as if in guilt for what he was going to say next, "My dad doesn't like gays, I doubt he'll ever approve of this either. I don't really know what he'll do if he finds out…" Davide voiced dimed and lowered to nothing. As he couldn't bring himself to confess and say something else.

Davide knew his father better than anyone. He knew that his father was capable of potentially killing someone and that's the last thing Davide wanted. He didn't want his father going after Magoroku or even, Sophia. His father could hurt him to his heart's contents but Davide won't let his poor excuse of a father hurt his significant others. 

Magoroku's lips dipped down in a saddened frown by this. _'Poor Davide.'_ The tan-haired had no idea Davide had such awful parents like that. But the tan-haired doubts that Davide wanted pity.

"My mother and father wouldn't endorse this." 

Magoroku and Davide both turn to look at the female who spoke.

Magoroku parted his lips, his mouth agape. 

"What's your reasoning? Are they homophobia too?" Questioned Davide. 

Sophia's eyes closed as she shook her head no in response. "My parents are strict. They wouldn't approve of you two." 

...

The three grew quiet. An awkward silence. The night was only growing darker and colder. How Magoroku would love to be at home right now snuggle up between his pillows and blankets with Sophia and Davide. As he had done before, he was craving to do that again.

" _Fuck them…_ " Muttering Davide. He was the first to break the silence. "It really doesn't matter what they think about us, it doesn't matter if the whole world doesn't know either. They can all fuck off and eat shit for care" 

"You seem to care a lot about what your father thinks of you despite all of that," Sophia was the one to speak. 

Davide only sneered at Sophia's words. "I don't care what my father does to me, I'm used to his abuse by now, but I don't want my father to hurt you guys too… I couldn't live with myself if he…" 

He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. He already had a feeling the two knew very well what he was going to say. No need to be a broken record player. He knew Magoroku and Sophia weren't idiots.

It was too cold for this. And it was only getting colder. Even with Davide's and Sophia's warmth, he was still so cold. He didn't even have a jacket to put on and the only thing that kept him warm, besides Sophia and Davide, was this dark blue vest but it wasn't doing much. 

"I hate to be the one to want to stop this but it's getting really cold and dark out. Let's go home."

They all agreed it would be to deal with this back at their home. So they all got up and clamped back to the railing jumping over it. 

Sophia also had given Davide the bags filled with candy and now Davide was holding the side treat.

Davide and Sophia were ahead of Magoroku. As Magoroku gazes upon the two from behind. Of course, this wasn't Valentine's Day but it was relaxation.

Davide pulled out a chocolate bar from one of the bags, lazily heaving the item to the side, towards Sophia, "Have it."

She swiftly whirled her head to the side, watching him, "What?" The white-haired girl was blunt.

"You can have my chocolate bar! You paid for it…"

"You're giving me one of your chocolates?" 

"Just take it! Besties, it's Valentine's, I think you're supposed to give your girlfriend?"

_'That's new.'_

"You see me as a girlfriend?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

Sophia only stares gripped the bar, Davide let out of it as Sophia took it. Her bright blue stare at the candy.

He couldn't help but let a smile leak through his lips. He couldn't help it, he loves the two with all of his heart. Seeing them interact like this was so surreal but it was also super cute and nice. 

_'I wouldn't mind doing this again.’_

Davide's head turned to the side, finding that Magoroku happened to be far from the two. "Hurry up, Magoroku-chan! You don't want us to leave you here, do you!?"

Magoroku flinched and blinked, not realizing he was so far behind. He was probably too lost in his thoughts. He promptly ran towards the two teens, going in between them. His lips curl up to a sheepish smile. 

That day was forever printed in his mind. Always referring back to the kisses and the nuzzles he got. It was so wholesome so sweet.

* * *

_"My birthday is coming up soon~!"_

_"Oh, it is?"_

_"Yep~!"_

_"When is it?"_

_"On April 1st~!"_

Magoroku wanted to make that special for Davide, after all, it was his day of birth. Something that was worth celebrating. 

Of course, dragging Sophia Sakharov along with him to accomplish this given task. After begging for who knows how long Sophia finally gave and agreed. The white-haired was annoyed with being forced to go out with Magoroku for half of the day.

The two went exploring for a present, through the small stores and mall. Something small for him. 

Magoroku let out a sigh, he was growing tired and worn out. "I don't know what Davide wants for his birthday? He's not the type of person to ask for much." 

"Why didn't you just ask him?" 

"If I did that then he'll figure out his surprise and we can't have that!" 

"He's going to find out eventually." 

Sophia ignored him and cocked her head to the side, making their way near the large entrance of the card shop. _Castle_. She turned her heels, making her way towards the large store, entering the inside. 

Blinking from confusion, Magoroku watched as she was doing this, "Huh!? Wh-what are you doing!?" The tan-haired was quick to follow after her, making sure he didn't lose her in the crowd. 

Sophia didn't bother to answer his question, instead, she stepped near the packets of cards, grasping hold of two packs of cards. "Let's just get him packs of Buddyfight cards." 

"That's a bad idea! It would make it look like we didn't even try!" 

Narrowing her eyes, "You have something else in mind?" 

Biting his lips he didn't bother to respond.

"That's what I thought, we are getting him packs of cards." Without wasting her time he made her way towards the counter, paying for the packets for making her way out the store. Magoroku hastily followed her. 

"Two packets of cards are simple and not that special, Sophia! I want to least get him something he'll actually use or hold some value to him."

"Sophia!? Magoroku-Chan!?" 

The familiar voice rang through their ears, Sophia quickly hid the packs of cards under her dark blue jacket. Making sure Davide didn't see the packs. Both teens gazed ahead to find a male strolling towards them, a big ginn plastered on his face, waving a hand. To serve as some form of greeting.

"I wasn't expected to see you two here. Are you two on a date~?" 

"Something like that. What are you doing here?"

"You know, I would really love to watch you, I really do. But Master Kyouya gave Sophia and I a really important mission."

"Could I join?" 

Sophia grabbed Magoroku's white-collar, "Go Buddyfighting. _He and I have important matters to complete."_

Magoroku let out a yelp in shock as he felt Sophia pulling him away. 

Davide eyed at his kitty and owner, knitting his blonde eyebrows, for a moment. A few moments he shrugged, not thinking much about it.

April first as finally arrived and the two were ready, unceremoniously but meaningful.

#  **_Act IV: Breaking Our Love Apart _ **

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Vivid clothes like dresses and shoes. They must've paid a lot of money just to look "pretty". Making Davide feel disquieted even being here in the first place. The area was noisy, voices from every corner, seemingly having a good time, eating, dancing, or talking to someone who was at their own Social Status. It was vexatious for the yellow-brown-haired teen. 

The place looked like it belonged to a millionaire and it did. Typically, the current event was paid by Gaen's Financial Group. Like most parties. Having any sort of connection with Kyouya had some inconveniences and going to the parties he ordinarily held was one of them.

Despite being friends with Kyouya, the experienced card game cheat didn't feel like he belonged in such an elegant location. His whole perception of being here was out of place. He wasn't rich, far from it, entirely. He preferred at home resting in bed being lazy or out somewhere else _—_ anywhere but here. 

He was increasingly growing bored with being here. Narrowing his eyes, lowering himself lazily in the alright discomforting chair he had to sit in. This place was familiar from the first he was forced to come here, that time was also sucky. It doesn't help that all he could think about was his Ex. 

_‘Damn it, I hate being here. I want to leave, do something else. Not be sitting here observing rich people act like they give a shit.’_

The illustrious lifestyle simply wasn't for him. In fact, he felt disdain for the rich. They were greedy, selfish. The problem why he had to suffer being in a low class and not being able to get much. He loathed every single one of them to his core.

He knew Magoroku and Sophia were customary to this nonessential abundant way of living. 

Magoroku preferred being in the high ranks and being around people who would let him be in power. Gaining pretty useful connections for his later needs if he wanted. Davide knew all too well what his boyfriend wanted, fame, authority, money. The tan-haired wanted the best life.

For Sophia, he assumed that she was only here because of Kyouya. Following his order, his every move. She wasn't here by choice but more on command. Maybe she was? 

His tiny black eyes traveled around the large area. His boyfriend, Magoroku was sitting beside him while fumbling, clearly uneasy about something. His dark blue eyes seemed lost in thought, in that case, Davide didn't feel like bothering him. 

His tiny black eyes shifted once more, meeting two he remembers as clear as the sky.

She stood near Kyouya, standing silent, while Kyouya was speaking to her. A gleeful smile seeping to the end of his lips. His Ex, next to him. Showing her a similar smile. How Kyouya knew his Ex to the point where he was freely talking to him. He was bad news.

The black-eyed teen was prompting to slash it off. He wanted to yank Sophia out of his line of vision. 

A feeling started to stir inside of him. Rage? Jealous? He didn't recognize that feeling himself but he knew one thing was certain… he didn't _like_ how she was talking to him. Out of anyone she could voice too, Aimi was the last person he wanted her to talk too.

Disgusting. It made him feel sick inside. Sophia shouldn't even look at his Ex boyfriend. No matter how much she got on his nerves, he wouldn't wish for her to talk to him.

A sensation filled with hurt, as if someone was ripping out his chest in front of him. He wasn't particularly fond of that feeling, only felt betrayal arose.

Shrugging off that feeling. Ignoring that unasked feeling dwelling in his chest. He swerved his attention back to the tan-haired, parting his lips to speak, "This is so boring. Why are we here again, Magoroku-chan?" Trying his best to take his mind off of it. Sophia was strong, he highly doubts that Sophia needed Davide to save him if something went awry. 

He watched as the male flinched and blinked being taken out of his daze by the male, "We're here because Sophia requested us to be here." The tan-haired veered his head and attention to Davide and continued to speak once more, "And, you don't need to stay here if you don't want to." 

With that being stated, Davide used his body's strength and pushed himself back, before himself up on the chair. 

Magoroku panicked, he couldn't leave. Leaving would mean Sophia wouldn't be pleased and unpleasing the goddess herself was a disastrous intention to perform. Hoisting himself up from the chair he was sitting on, his hand reaching hands towards the direction of the male, "Wait! Davide!?" 

Magoroku pursued suit, making sure he kept up with the taller male. Craving to know what was wrong and why his boyfriend wanted to leave so soon.

From the corner of her bright blue eyes, white-haired took note of his, watching the two leave. An emotion of sorrow suddenly was her core to the rib.

_'They can't leave me here.'_

Bowing down to Kyouya, trying to dismiss herself, "Please excuse me master, I have something I need to do."

Sophia swiftly veered but a short blonde stepped in front of her, preventing her from moving or shifting forward, "I shouldn't worry about them, my dear~ they wouldn't care if you chase after them."

Sophia narrowed her eyes, staring at him, being annoyed. She wasn't fond of his sudden tone, and his facial expression. Davide had warned her about the tricks he could pull and she knew he wasn't to be trusted, even if Kyouya knew him. 

"Excuse me?" 

"They both like men, right? So why would they want to be with a little girl like you then?" 

Sophia was alarmed. _'How does he know this!? Was he referring to my relationship?'_ Question rang through her mind, simply trying to form an 

"I don't need to listen to you."

Kyouya was promptly becoming confused, his eyes traveling to meet Sophia's gaze. "Sophia are you… dating Davide and Shido?" 

Sophia felt uneasiness struck her core. He knew lying to master Kyouya was wrong, unfaithful even. The white-haired trusted all of her heart to Kyouya but she made a deal not to discuss that to anyone. And unfortunately, that also meant their master. 

  
  


The two now made their way down the large void hall. They had no idea where they were going or if it was a good idea to even be here in the first place. 

Magoroku seems to be bothered, his thoughts were a jumble, "Why would you just leave like that!?"

"You said I could!" 

"I know but, we shouldn't. Sophia invited us."

"Who cares about her!? She's been hanging out with Kyouya and that dude the whole damn night! I doubt she wants me here."

"Don't say that, Davide!"

"And why can't say that, hm?" 

"She's our girlfriend. I'm sure she does." 

  
  


The two flinched, eyes expanded at the girl only a few mere inches away from them. Her facial expression is devoid. 

"You're just going to abandon me here?" 

Magoroku and Davide flinched, grasping hold of each other, in an awkward hug. Their arms wrapped around each other. Their muscles tightened.

Magoroku flinched, his arms fumbles, "N-No! Davide wanted to leave!" 

Slowly, the two let out of each other, taking a step away from one another.

"Hey! You told me I could leave this place!" 

"I didn't think you'll actually go with it!" 

The female shut her eyelids, lifting her hand to her forehead, rubbing the skin using the tips of her fingers. Giving an expression with dissatisfaction. 

He may be dating the same person that she was but Sophia couldn't care less about the male. She still found Davide to be annoying. blatantly being annoyed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn't understand why he was crying like this or even to this extent. Those words couldn't affect him that much, could it? Was it so bad?

Letting the hot tears flow down his cheeks, instead of making any endeavor to halt his crying. Having his knees and legs closed to his chest area. His now gloveless hands cupping his entire face, concealing away. Whimpering and raspy breathing. 

Hearing the door click open creating a creaking noise. Footsteps came next, entering the room he was currently residing in. Still, he didn't move his hand away from his face or make an attempt to stop his tears from flowing. He honestly didn't care who was currently watching.

"Magoroku-chan?" 

A familiar voice called him, one that was filled with sudden concern and worried. It was unusual hearing such a tone coming from him.

He only let out a whimper in return to this. A sudden feeling of a hand reaching towards him. 

The touch was gentle, caring. It felt so weird but right. The hand took his wrist, feeling the fingers wrapped around.

His vision was blurry but he observes that familiar male from afar it was his lover. His boyfriend. He felt his other hands starting to brush his hair away from his face, preventing it from sticking like glue.

"Why is he crying?"

Another voice could be heard, a softer yet stern tone. Promptly through his glossy vision, he saw another figure approach the two. Hearing her heels kissing the floor beneath him.

"I don't know I walked in on him crying like this."

He heard her give a soft sign. Hunching herself over, towards him. Making eye level. He saw her bright blue eyes studying him. He made no sense to push away or have his eyes gaze in a different direction.

His hair was all over the place, sticking to the sides of his cheeks. His cheeks shining, wetness was being shown, stained with salty tears. His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His face was puffy, eyes and cheeks stained with a red-colored tint. 

The whiteness in his eyes was red. The bottom of his cheeks puffy red. His dark blue eyes lost that dark shine of confidence, almost as if it had shattered, broken. Maybe he was broken? 

_'Something's wrong.'_ Magoroku wouldn't cry for no reason, he wouldn't let himself get to this degree. Her thoughts were blunt, knowing fully well that something must have set off his mental breakdown. And she was going to unearth that.

"What's wrong?" She lifted her hand, her fingertips wiping his tears away from under his eyelids.

He only sat there, his body trembling, biting his bottom lips. Unable to control himself very well. His dark blue eyes staring at her, helplessly, his eyes dilating. As if he was searching for answers. She could tell he'd dwindled. 

He didn't respond. Didn't tumble to actually part his lips. He had no attempt too. Which was weird coming from Magoroku out of all people. He was vocal, not silent and reserved. 

_'Odd.'_

Still, she wasn't going to give up that easily, "Did something happen?" 

Davide was becoming annoyed at the white-haired, "Stop asking questions, Ice Queen! He's probably not ready to speak yet. He'll speak when he's ready too."

Narrowing her eyelids, she became irked by Davide. "We can't help him if you don't know the issues." 

The female finally spoke to him, in a blunt manner, her voice ran inside the seemingly empty room. Her expression altered to that of pity and somewhat annoyance. She was certain though words would talk some sense in him or break his already broken pride. 

She knew the Magoroku she had known for most of her young pre-teen and teen years wouldn't let himself look like this. He was all about being perfect and being the best. He took great pride in his appearance. He always did. So much so that he would just take hours in the bathroom or in the mirror. Longer than any of the girls would take.

"We can't force him either."

They both knew the other had a point. 

_"Please, don't fight…_ " Magoroku eyelids lowered, pathetically, his lungs felt like they were weighing down on him. It was becoming hard to breathe as the moments passed. His breathing hitching every so often. He detested it. 

Hyperventilating, his head was throbbing, his heart pounding heavily inside his chest. A harsh feeling of sorrow stirring his insides. His eyes felt crusty, stringing with pain. 

Everything at this moment felt surrealist but so real at the same time. He wished it all would go away. It would just end already.

The two teens ended their banner and both gaze at Magoroku. 

He curled his eye's legs further in his chest. His muscles tightened. It was clear all he needed was comfort. He almost had the appearance of a lost child, looking for his mommy. His dark blue eyes glint of suffering and weaken. His egotistical nature wasn't shining past his expression.

The yellow-brown-haired teen was first to move, shifting his hands towards Magoroku's back, gently pushing him closer towards the taller teen. Magoroku made no protest against this, letting his legs unfold as he was brought closer towards Davide's chests. 

Discreetly, Davide left Magoroku to rest on his shoulders, letting the teen get comfortable in his grasp. 

The tan-haired was feeling safe with this, letting Davide crawl his arms on his back, almost like an awkward hug.

  
  


Sophia presented herself to be confident in manner, keeping her shoulders high, her chin straight forward. However, inside, she was afraid. It's surrealistic to have someone as stoic as her showing actual fear but it only happened on a few occasions and this was one of them. Sweating, clutching her slim hands at her blue dress. In truth, she never was so fearful before. 

Still, even with her uneasiness she entered the large room, the main room. Her home. The place she was never fond or proud of. 

Her two boyfriends followed closely behind. She made sure they were silent and didn't ask any sort of questions. She kept a clam composer, not letting her anxiety seep through. 

She met her personal maid, passing near them by the room. She was asking a bunch of questions Sophia wasn't interested in answering. Hastily responding in her usual stern and annoyed tone, "Just request for my parents to come." 

The maid made no protests and did what she was told too. Only waiting for a moment until she was able to enter the room through the large threshold where her parents strolled it.

Eyeing them both closely.

"Who are these gentlemen, Sophia?" 

Davide kept a mocking but careful composer, gazing at the two wearily. 

Magoroku only grew anxious. Her parents were cold, ruthless. That glare was seeping through their eyes. Almost like Sophia but worse. It was threatening. Being smart, staying closely behind Sophia, acting as some form of comfort for him. 

"Mother, father, they are my _boyfriends…_ " 

The two froze, eyes widened before they narrowed their eyelids. Looking so unenlightened by hearing that.

" _Boyfriends_ ? As in you have _two_ of them?" 

She nodded.

"Why two?" 

She parted her lips but nothing came. She was silent. Being unsure of what to respond with. _Oh, I only have one boyfriend but that boyfriend is bisexual and has a boyfriend that they share. Or how one of her boyfriends was actually gay but she was the only exception._

That response was too forward and she didn't feel like outing them and caused more problems. She was surely calling them both her boyfriends was already causing bad ideas. Starting to feel trapped, she _didn't_ know what to respond with. Her words being caught in her throat, this was harder than she originally thought it was going to be.

"Is that a _problem_ for you?" Davide was the one speaking up, almost annoyed by them. His voice was hostile, making a mockery of their disdain.

"Well, I think it's _unnecessary_ to have more than _one_ partner. I think it's rather _selfish_ . One of them _needs_ to leave," her mother kept emphasizing her words.

Magoroku stepped up, "I don't think it's unnecessary, Mrs. Sakharov. We all agreed it would be best to be in a polygamous relationship."

* * *

The white-haired waited until her tan-haired boyfriend left the room.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you embarrassed me like that,” Annoyed, Sophia glared at the taller male mere inches in front of her.

“Oi, it’s not my fault your parents are so fucking horrible."

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Give Me Something To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The illustrious lifestyle simply wasn't for him. In fact, he felt disdain for the rich. They were greedy, selfish. The problem why he had to suffer being in a low class and not being able to get much. He loathed every single one of them to his core._

Davide's tiny black eyes only gaze up at the ceiling with his almost blank expression written on his face. Laying still relaxed on his hard bed. The covers under his frame. He didn't bother pulling the blankets up, not that he minded. His room was void of any known sound. Silent. He didn't mind the soundless room, in fact, he liked it for being so quiet. 

His buddy resting comfortably on the end of his feet, the end of his bed. Of course, Davide had mixed feelings about sharing his bed, especially his buddy. It was new but Deathgaze didn't bother the male's space on the bed and Davide was pretty much the same. Davide didn't mind as much now, after all, Deathgaze stayed towards the edgy of the bed. Giving Davide enough room on his own which the brunette-blonde was rather fond of.

Moments of silence passed. Davide didn't mind or even care. He was just lazily resting in bed, his thoughts empty.

"I think you should get ready for that party now," 

Davide heard Deathgaze hissing at the end of his bed, breaking the stillness from in his room. His raspy voice creaked with amusement. 

The brown-yellow-haired knew that his buddy was all too comfortable in his own position on the bed to move on his own. And he highly doubts Deathgaze even cared much about going. They were in the same boat and none of them wanted to go back.

Davide didn't feel like getting up, "Nah, let's forget it, Deathgaze~! I don't feel like getting up." 

_'I really don't want to go…'_

"You wouldn't want your master taking me away. Or worse could happen to you, you know~?" 

His tone of voice was odd… menacing. Almost mocking the teenager. And Davide wasn't fond of it. Not a single bit. Narrowing his eyelids, losing himself in his thoughts. Letting himself ponder For a minute. 

Straightforwardly, Davide always hated going to fancy parties with rich people, if he did go, he would most likely want to leave as soon as possible. Not before he, at least, cause some 

Did he have much of a choice in the matter? Of course, he knew Sophia and Magoroku were going to be there but also his ex was going to be as well. But also the rest of the team Disaster too. And he wasn't in the mood to face the old team besides Sophia and Magoroku.

_"Where were you!? You didn't show up to the party! Why didn't you come to the party, Davide!?"_

_"Master Kyoya is disappointed, I'm sure he'll give you a punishment."_

His mind pictured the two teens staring down at him, their facial expressions filled dissatisfaction and displeasure. As if Davide was lousy and he most likely was, in fact.

Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoist himself up from his bed _—_ turning his frame so that his feet, now touching the floor before getting out of his bed _—_ making his way toward his wardrobe, grabbing the metal bars and slid the door open, revealing his clothes.

Digging through his set of clothes in his closet. His fingers, lacing over the fabric of his outfits. His black tiny eyes gazing for something fancy or at least would be considered as “ _fancy_ ”. He didn’t have many clothes to choose from, not that he cared. He didn’t need much and didn’t even want much. Not worrying about his outfits much. His eyes landed on one of his outfits. His fingers wrapped around one of the hangars, taking it off the railing. A white-collar t-shirt.

_‘Hm, would this go nice?’_

Throwing the piece of clothing on his bed he went digging around his closet. Picking out some black trousers. Quickly taking and pulling off the clothes he was currently wearing before changing himself to the white-collar t-shirt and trousers. He made sure to keep the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone and neck. 

His black choker showing. He preferred his neck being exposed, and easier access to his darkcore when he needed it, making him feel much safer if he was wearing one.

Turning his frame away, he gazes at Deathgaze who was still resting on the bed, "C'mon, Deathgaze, let's go!" calling for his buddy, he made his way towards the door in the room.

Deathgaze didn’t bother to protest this, in one swift motion the gliding forward, off the bed like a snake over to Davide. A light bright shining as Deathgaze altered back to his card from. Davide was now pinching his hand, grasping the end of the cardboard, Deathgaze between fingertips. Lowering his hand down to his pockets, reaching for the back pockets of his black pants, shoving the card in the back pockets.

Having the feeling his dad wasn't awake, Davide made sure he was careful enough to draw any attention towards him. He really didn't want to explain what he was doing and where he was going to his father. After all, his father had no need to know what he was planning.

Wasted no time, rushing to his door and rapidly plopping on his shoes. His eyes travel towards the side of the front entrance. His tiny black eyes kept note of the coat rack standing beside him. His black jacket was on the rack. Before opening the door and evacuating promptly he went over the rack of jackets, grasping hold of the black leather on the rack, pushed it up from the hook, and brought the piece of clothing towards his frame. Settling the coat on his frame. Taking hold of his keys, he strolls towards the door. Inserting the key in the key hold before turning the knob, hearing the door click. Pushing the door open, revealing the outside as it creeks. Feeling the wind blowing past his hair, the cold air was refreshing, relaxing. Taking a step outside, and past the threshold. Before locking up the door.

Sauntering on the sidewalk for a few minutes.

 _'I don't know where to go.'_ The sudden realization that he had no idea where he was going, "shit!"

His footsteps halted, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Lowering his hand down to his pants, grabbing his phone from the back of his pockets, yanking his phone out of his pocket. Pressing down on the "on" button on his device. The light now shined on his face. He's trying super hastily to go to his emails on his cell phone, Kyouya or Sophia had emailed him the location. He beamed when he saw the text in his emails. _'At least that was helpful.'_

A few minutes of scampering through the large town, just trying his best to find the correct location he was searching for. Slowing down his pace, giving himself more air to breathe.

He already knew he was getting close to his location, however, he had already lost most of his breath from running non-stop. He took this time to compose himself and to catch his own breath. Darting across town probably wasn't a good idea on his part.

He continued to walk forward on the sidewalk coming into view, a bunch of cars and people gathering. Gulping forced himself to make his way towards the large building.

Shortly coming in his line of vision was two identifiable teens. Standing in front of the building, casually waiting, as if they were waiting for someone or something important.

He assumed that it was probably him that they were waiting for him. His lips curved a large grin, looking rather pleased, _'Sweet, they waited for me~! Such good lovers.'_

Immediately taking a glimpse at the two, taking note that they were in fancy apparel. Sophia wore a long blue dress with white trims and ruffles running along the side. She was wearing a few accessories matching her outfit. He assumed Kyouya had loaned the pieces for her to wear for his party. Davide hardly thought Sophia was the one who likes jewelry as he does. A small necklace with a light blue gem in the middle, accompanying the outfit she was dawning.

Magoroku had a white collared shirt and blue vest on, a waistcoat. Wearing a basic vest and white shirt, a simple waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants, deciding to dawn his white gloves. Normally, he wouldn’t wear his gloves much without his green military-issued uniform. He definitely was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes that made him look rather exquisite. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly brushed and parted. His complexion had no noticeable blemishes. He had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed. At least, Davide assumed this.

The colors match their eyes perfectly if he might add. They didn't look bad at all. They were both dressed appropriately for the occasion. Their appearance gave off a king and goddess vibe for Davide. 

The two teens felt as if someone was watching them. A weird sudden feeling. Their eyes traveled towards the crowd taking notice of the staring coming from the taller male in the crowd.

"Davide?" Magoroku questioned breaking Davide out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Blinking, hearing that familiar voice it only took him out of his daze, his lips swirled in a large smile, "Hey, whatcha talkin’ about~?" 

"If you stop staring at us like that, maybe we'll be able to actually go inside," Sophia added, being unamused with Davide's efforts to start a conversation. 

Rolling his eyes, deciding it was best to lazily agree with her, "Yeah, yeah. I get it… Let's go inside~!" Davide was quick to agree with Sophia in her words. Trying his best to deflect attention from him and onto the sole reason why they were supposed to be here. 

_This was awkward enough._

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Entering the large threshold. 

She stood near the two males, for now, standing silently. Eyeing them both closely so they didn't make a fool of themselves.

Unsure of what master wanted her right now. Hanging out and being with the two males the whole time? She wasn't used to being at his parties without getting the orders. Let alone being with someone else (or people) would be a better term to use.

The two followed Sophia as she saunders over towards the tables, taking one. Not sure what else to do giving Master wasn't in her line of vision. And he'll most likely see her near the nicely designed tables.

Sophia stood there but Magoroku took this time to take one of the chairs by the bars, pulling it out before he sat himself down on the seat. Davide followed suit and took one of the chairs for himself, pulling it out before sitting next to Magoroku.

Magoroku turned his head towards the girl standing like a statue near the table. Her expression void, "You're not going to sit down, Sophia?"

Closing her eyelids she shook her head no in response to this.

"Hey~!" Davide waved his hand in front of Magoroku's face, catching his attention during the process. Magoroku cocked his head to look at Davide. 

"Well, Shido-Chan don't you look fancy; are you here to _impress_ anyone~?" Winking his eyes, Davide started to tease Magoroku a bit. Taking pleasure in Magoroku's reaction.

Magoroku blinked, staring confusingly at the male sitting next to him before his eyes dilated from being in shock by Davide's tone. Watching as the heat was rushing towards his cheeks, veering his head back to his other side, meeting Davide's gaze, "N-No! Wh-why would you ask such a thing!?"

"No reason, I guess but your reaction is worth it though. Hehe~!"

"My reaction?"

The end of Davide's lips curves a mocking smile, "Yeah, like the one you are showing to me now, Shido-chan~!"

Magoroku gave a concerned but pity expression, heat rushing to his cheeks, staining them with a hint of red. Before puffing his cheeks, shutting his eyelids before turning his head to the side, refusing to glance at the taller male sitting next to him, " _I'm not feeding your amusement_." 

"Heh, you still are~!"

"No, I'm not!" 

Sophia was growing annoyed with the two, the other guest looking at them as they were bantering. Some openly showed their disgust towards the trio. Annoying. It was so annoying. "The only reaction you'll get is the one of pain if you don't stop this. You'll get punished by our master for causing this scene."

Both teens looked at Sophia. Their facial expressions being a mixture of both confusion and fear. At least, the two were silent now. Good.

"Relax, I was just kidding~!" 

"Oh, my, Sophia. You really have a hold on these two, don't you?" 

The three young teens heard the amusing tone of a familiar male. Turning their heads to see the white-haired male. His expression was that of amusement, making their way towards the group.

"I supposed, master," Sophia gazed at a mixture of confusion and pity. She wouldn't say that but if Master spoke it then it must be true. 

Kyouya let a small chuckle out under his breath, "If I may, I need to borrow Sophia for something important for a moment."

Sophia only nodded, following his orders, walking off with Kyouya. The two teens from the table only watched, not being able to do much.

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Vivid clothes like dresses and shoes. They must've paid a lot of money just to look "pretty". Making Davide feel disquieted even being here in the first place. The area was noisy, voices from every corner, seemingly having a good time, eating, dancing, or talking to someone who was at their own Social Status. It was vexatious for the yellow-brown-haired teen. 

The place looked like it belonged to a millionaire and it did. Typically, the current event was paid by Gaen's Financial Group. Like most parties. Having any sort of connection with Kyouya had some inconveniences and going to the parties he ordinarily held was one of them.

Despite being friends with Kyouya, the experienced card game cheat didn't feel like he belonged in such an elegant location. His whole perception of being here was out of place. He wasn't rich, far from it, entirely. He preferred at home resting in bed being lazy or out somewhere else _—_ anywhere but here. 

He was increasingly growing bored with being here. Narrowing his eyes, lowering himself lazily in the alright discomforting chair he had to sit in. This place was familiar from the first he was forced to come here, that time was also sucky. It doesn't help that all he could think about was his Ex. 

_‘Damn it, I hate being here. I want to leave, do something else. Not be sitting here observing rich people act like they give a shit.’_

The illustrious lifestyle simply wasn't for him. In fact, he felt disdain for the rich. They were greedy, selfish. The problem why he had to suffer being in a low class and not being able to get much. He loathed every single one of them to his core.

He knew Magoroku and Sophia were customary to this nonessential abundant way of living. 

Magoroku preferred being in the high ranks and being around people who would let him be in power. Gaining pretty useful connections for his later needs if he wanted. Davide knew all too well what his boyfriend wanted, fame, authority, money. The tan-haired wanted the best life.

For Sophia, he assumed that she was only here because of Kyouya. Following his order, his every move. She wasn't here by choice but more on command. Maybe she was? 

His tiny black eyes traveled around the large area. His boyfriend, Magoroku was sitting beside him while fumbling, clearly uneasy about something. His dark blue eyes seemed lost in thought, in that case, Davide didn't feel like bothering him. 

His tiny black eyes shifted once more, meeting two he remembers as clear as the sky.

She stood near Kyouya, standing silent, while Kyouya was speaking to her. A gleeful smile seeping to the end of his lips. His Ex, next to him. Showing her a similar smile. How Kyouya knew his Ex to the point where he was freely talking to him. He was bad news.

The black-eyed teen was prompting to slash it off. He wanted to yank Sophia out of his line of vision. 

A feeling started to stir inside of him. Rage? Jealous? He didn't recognize that feeling himself but he knew one thing was certain… he didn't _like_ how she was talking to him. Out of anyone she could voice too, Aimi was the last person he wanted her to talk too.

Disgusting. It made him feel sick inside. Sophia shouldn't even look at his Ex-boyfriend. No matter how much she got on his nerves, he wouldn't wish for her to talk to him.

A sensation filled with hurt, as if someone was ripping out his chest in front of him. He wasn't particularly fond of that feeling, only felt betrayal arose.

Shrugging off that feeling. Ignoring that unasked feeling dwelling in his chest. He swerved his attention back to the tan-haired, parting his lips to speak, "This is so boring. Why are we here again, Magoroku-chan?" Trying his best to take his mind off of it. Sophia was strong, he highly doubts that Sophia needed Davide to save him if something went awry. 

He watched as the male flinched and blinked being taken out of his daze by the male, "We're here because Sophia requested us to be here." The tan-haired veered his head and attention to Davide and continued to speak once more, "And, you don't need to stay here if you don't want to." 

With that being stated, Davide used his body's strength and pushed himself back, before himself up on the chair. 

Magoroku panicked, he couldn't leave. Leaving would mean Sophia wouldn't be pleased and unpleasing the goddess herself was a disastrous intention to perform. Hoisting himself up from the chair he was sitting on, his hand reaching hands towards the direction of the male, "Wait! Davide!?" 

Magoroku pursued suit, making sure he kept up with the taller male. Craving to know what was wrong and why his boyfriend wanted to leave so soon.

From the corner of her bright blue eyes, white-haired took note of his, watching the two leave. An emotion of sorrow suddenly was her core to the rib.

_'They can't leave me here.'_

Bowing down to Kyouya, trying to dismiss herself, "Please excuse me, master, I have something I need to do."

Sophia swiftly veered but a short blonde stepped in front of her, preventing her from moving or shifting forward, "I shouldn't worry about them, my dear~ they wouldn't care if you chase after them."

Sophia narrowed her eyes, staring at him, being annoyed; warranting a cold dead glare.

She wasn't fond of his sudden tone, and his facial expression. Davide had warned her about the tricks he could pull and she knew he wasn't to be trusted, even if Kyouya knew him. 

"Excuse me?" 

"They both like men, right? So why would they want to be with a little girl like you then?" 

Sophia was alarmed. _'How does he know this!? Was he referring to my relationship?'_ The question rang through her mind, simply trying to form an 

"I don't need to listen to you."

Kyouya was promptly becoming confused, his eyes traveling to meet Sophia's gaze. "Sophia, are you… dating Davide and Shido?" 

Sophia felt uneasiness struck her core. She knew that lying to master Kyouya was wrong, unfaithful even. The white-haired trusted all of her heart to Kyouya but she made a deal not to discuss that to anyone. And unfortunately, that also meant their master. 

The two now made their way down the large void hall. They had no idea where they were going or if it was a good idea to even be here in the first place but they both knew it was an horrible idea to be out here like this, they really shouldn't.

Magoroku seems to be bothered, his thoughts were a jumble, "Why would you just leave like that!?"

"You said I could!" 

"I know but, we shouldn't. Sophia invited us."

"Who cares about her!? She's been hanging out with Kyouya and that dude the whole damn night! I doubt she wants me here."

"Don't say that, Davide!"

"And why can't say that, hm?" 

"She's our girlfriend. I'm sure she does." 

  
  


The two flinched, eyes expanded at the girl only a few mere inches away from them. Her facial expression is devoid. 

"You're just going to abandon me here?" 

Magoroku and Davide flinched, grasping hold of each other, in an awkward hug. Their arms wrapped around each other. Their muscles tightened.

Magoroku flinched, his arms fumbles, "N-No! Davide wanted to leave!" 

Slowly, the two let go of each other, shifting their hands away from their skin before taking a step away from one another.

"Hey! You told me I could leave this place!" 

"I didn't think you'll actually go with it!" 

The female shut her eyelids, lifting her hand to her forehead, rubbing the skin using the tips of her fingers. Abundantly, giving an expression with dissatisfaction watching her two boyfriends blaming one another like fools.

The white-haired may be dating the same person that she was but Sophia couldn't care less about Davide. In truth, she still found Davide to be annoying. Blatantly obnoxious to deal with at times but she managed. 

"We shouldn't be out here. We need to go back."

"Nah, we're leaving."

"Master _—_ "

"I don't care what "master" said."

Parting her lips to protest against Davide but nothing came out. Narrowing her eyelids at him, being annoyed and offended at him. Instead of going back to the party as she originally planned, she had a better idea. She swayed around, her back facing the two teens, "Follow me," was all she spoke, starting to step toward, her heels echoing in the hallway. 

The males became bewildered, being skeptical of her. They were unsure but decided to listen to her, despite all of that. Hastily following her from behind. 

  
  


"Oh, I have a perfect idea!" 

"And what's that."

"Let's slow dance! It is a party after all." 

Davide Yamazaki couldn't slow dance. He never was the one for dancing let alone ballroom dancing. 

"I'll love to but I don't know how to slow dance, Magoroku-chan." 

"I'll teach you," The tan-haired grab hold of Davide, pulling him near the edge of the grass, making sure Sophia was still close enough to see them and that she wasn't in the way when they were dancing.

Her eyes watched them closely as her boyfriends were mere inches apart from one another, feeling the body heat of the other on their skin, tickling their smooth white skin. She didn't mind not taking part dancing, in fact, she rarely cared about that much.

"So where do we start, Magoroku-chan?" 

Magoroku placed his hands on top of Davide's hand, gently wrapping his gloved fingers around his black jacket before shifting their hands. The tan-haired positioned Davide's hand to his waist, letting his fingers slip off of his hand. Magoroku hoisted his other hand, letting his fingers.

Magoroku positioned himself and Davide, making sure their hands were placed correctly on each other. 

Davide felt something tugging at his heart and chest, only gulping. Davide was being awkward, he simply wasn't used to having someone touching him and placing their hands on his body in a gentle manner. It was vastly foreign for him.

Magoroku dark blue eyes shifted down towards their feet, "Follow my movements," his tone was a soft faded whispered, loud enough for Davide to be able to hear them. 

With this, Davide awkwardly tried to dance with Magoroku.

He simply couldn't focus and kept messing up, he was losing track, I kept stepping on Magoroku's dressed shoes which prompted Magoroku to whine and complain. His eyes traveled to his lips, as Magoroku was complaining about Davide. Davide didn't want to strictly follow the dance route and he found it rather boring, he wanted to spice things up, having something more entertaining, meaningful even.

He also wanted to taste Magoroku's lips, craving to see how he would taste. He only watched the two smooch for a moment as Magoroku was timely to break it. He couldn't help but feel kinda left out. He longed to feel those lips on him, finding that to be so desirous to savor that flavor if he could possibly taste. He wondered if he could make the female so envious if he stole a kiss tonight.

Licking his lips, the taller teen took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Magoroku's waist, bringing the tan-haired closer to him before he lazily rested his hand on Magoroku's shoulder, possessively. 

Magoroku felt something wrapping around him, drawing his body backward until he felt his back come into contact with Davide. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Davide's hair, making contact with Magoroku's cheek, tickling him. The sudden movement was disorienting and shocking. His voice and his whining dimed, halting from the sudden kiss he was receiving until there was nothing being said. 

This caused his muscles to tense and tighten by the action. Before Davide used his body strength to turn Magoroku around, now facing him. The dark blue-eye saw that mischievous emotion seeped in brunette and blonde's expression.

Leaning down, hunching over, he brought his lips closer until they were touching lips. He felt the wetness of Davide's bitter lips. The was rough, unplanned. But also caring and there was a hint of tenderness coming from his touch.

Instinctively, his eyes widened, dilating. Before he tensed up. Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation arose, rushing to his cheeks, his cheeks stained with a crimson. His dark blue eyes staring back at Davide, their gazes locked and tightened. Of course, he was still tense but he felt his muscle slowly starting to relax. His shoulders now hanging low, dipping down. Letting his guard down. He felt secured in Davide's grasp. Even if Davide was a known criminal and could might as well hurt him; with him, Magoroku didn't feel or even saw that part of Davide. 

He didn't move, he didn't bother to protest the kiss. Instead, Magoroku felt as if he was frozen in time. Captivating by his touch and taste of his lips.

The tan-haired couldn't help but melt in the kiss filled with passion. Magoroku was surprised to feel so much passion coming from Davide out of all people. His eyes lidded, he felt as if he was going to lose control if he didn't halt this action soon.

Davide hands travel down to Magoroku's fingers, his thumb rubbing the fingers. To serve as some sort of comfort or light affection.

Sophia stares for a moment watching the two have their little kissing scene. She didn't bother to tell them to stop. She kept her lips shut.

Davide knew he was putting on a show, he knew Sophia was watching their every move. The idea of wanting to make her jealous was flashing through his mind. 

The thrill of making the female annoyed by him kissing her boyfriend. To be fair, he had no idea if Sophia would be jealous of him. But it couldn't hurt to give a try. Discovering and unearthing Sophia's emotions and annoying her was one of the thrilling events he often enjoys. The fact that he can easily push her buttons without breaking a sweat. He loved that feeling. Of course, sometimes Sophia did get on his nerves.

Instead of parting his lips, Davide only pressed his lips harder against Magoroku. Only deepening their kiss. His large tongue licking Magoroku's lips, the tan-haired couldn't help but let out a soft moan, telling Davide that the male was enjoying the kiss. Teasing him a bit. 

The two heard the little moan and couldn't but silently fell in love with the sound. It was adorable. And they wanted to hear it more.

Of course, he didn't actually force Magoroku to part his lips so he can stick his tongue inside his mouth. That for another time and he felt Magoroku wasn't all ready for that kind of kiss and affection yet. Wanting to kiss this time simple enough and slow. Davide only wanted Sophia to suffer with anticipation. Prolonging the pleasurable sound. He knew it would drive her mind to wait, she never liked wasting her time.

Davide couldn't help but gaze towards Sophia on occasion, wishing to see how her void expression could change; before he went back to stare at Magoroku. He did this a few times, Sophia seemingly noticing that he was playing with her. Mockingly. Magoroku had no idea, at least, Davide thought. He was probably oblivious to the unspoken rivalry between Sophia and Davide.

Magoroku's mind swirling. Spinning. His thoughts scattered. The shortness of breath was driving him. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. Magoroku was trying male a strenuous effort to understand why Davide was holding their kiss so long. Why was it so passionate? The very same passion he was feeling was driving him inside, the passion he felt was going to make him cry and tear up. 

Awkwardly scrambling for something coherent but his thoughts were interrupted by that feeling.

Davide knew that and slowly parted his lips away from Magoroku. Their lips disconnected, shifting away from one another. They still kept their hands glued together, holding in their grasps. None of them actually bothered to let go, they refused to let each other go.

They both took heavy and deep breaths, trying their best to catch their breathing and to get the proper air they needed. Their chests rose up and down to a steady pace.

He wanted to go further, with him and with Sophia. But it was wrong. He wasn't that kind of male. He could wait, waiting as long as he needed to. But he wanted them now. Cursed his teenage hormones. Wanting him to lose control. Still, they were out in the open, for anyone to catch a glimpse at what they were performing. And they knew Sophia was watching without saying anything.

A few moments had passed and she saw their lips parting ways. 

She took this time to move towards the two without a word being said, scooting over towards the tan-haired. Before leaning in, towards Magoroku. Positioning herself between the two teen boys. Her movements were subtle and swift. While also carrying a sense of diligence of what they were doing. Sophia was small and tiny enough without getting Davide's way of facing Magoroku. But she also wanted to take Magoroku away from Davide, and have him for herself as selfish as it sounded, it was only the truth she didn't want to voice out.

Placing her tiny pale hands around Magoroku's back. Hugging him, her grip firm, keeping him in place. Her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. Still, her expression was vacant, she was still stoic as always. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. 

His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

Magoroku’s cheeks were getting hotter by the moment, his whole face and ears were crimson, a deep red. Magoroku was flustered, blushing like crazy. The feeling inside of him was growing. He was still trying to catch his breath.

His arms and hands, resting in front of him. Davide was still holding one of his hands. His touch was comforting.

His other free hand sliding to Sophia’s back, tenderly, resting his hand on his arm. He was unsure, hesitantly, holding her awkwardly. Pushing the female towards him, carefully pressing her body against his chest. 

Davide didn't push Sophia out of the way to get closer towards Magoroku. Letting the female snuggled up against Magoroku's abdomen. Magoroku didn't seem to mind this much. 

Her eyelids were closed, her body was notably curved. Her hands resting near her face and throat on his chest. As if she was sleeping. The sight reminded him of some sort of cat or small animal that was resting against their owner's utter body.

 _'Damn, they look so cute_.'

This was the type of moment you needed to see for yourself in order to believe. Sophia was cold bitter to the rid and always looked tense. Here her expression was softened, letting her coldness fade as she was there. Simply letting her guard down. Probably feeling some sort of security with Magoroku. If someone told this scene to Davide, the male definitely wouldn't believe them. And with a good reason as well.

A cat. Sophia was a small kitty. So innocent looking but so deadly if you messed with her. Willing to claw anyone who annoys her. A small kitty was awfully fitting, Davide thought so.

Davide thought of himself as a big bad wolf or better yet, a dog. Dogs were protective of their owners, barking at anyone who dares come close to what doesn't belong to them. Biting those who wronged them back.

If she was the cat and he was the dog that meant Magoroku was their owner. Hanging them by the lash, holding them close. Petting and playing with them. It almost was too fitting.

After a few moments, Magoroku leisurely calms down, feeling more comfortable as they stayed like that. It was rare for them to all get moments like this together, cuddling or just holding each other like this. After all, with Magoroku's student council duties, time like this was rare for him. It was rather relaxing.


	5. Splintered Esteem (MagoSoph One Shots)

Disclose You're Lost || Published: 2019-09-27 || Words: 5257  
Summary: Sophia once said to Magoroku: "Until we meet again." But that might hold meaning for Magoroku.

"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he at this moment.

The only noise in the room was sound his pen scribbling smoothly down on his paper as it made contact with it. His dark blue eyes glued down onto the paper in front of him. He was too focused on his work, his student council duties. Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

Of course, he may behave egotistically and incompetent but he did take his work being the student body seriously, as he should. And without his assistant to help him, the responsibility became much harder to manage alone.

Speaking of his assistant, he hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. Even if she was awfully rude to him, she didn't hate him.

Getting new assistance hasn't even crossed his mind. It didn't feel right to just replace her like that even if she wasn't at Aido anymore. And he highly doubts anyone here at Aido could take on the vice president role as well as the white-haired Russian did, no even Terumi could compare to her. He was probably being biased; he never was fond of the emerald-eyed teen.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking now, he had important work that needs to be completed before the end of the night.

A light knock could be heard from the other side of the blue sliding door. He flinched when suddenly noise filled the voiceless room and he instantly perked up at the immediate sound.

He straightens himself up, his eyes travel up towards the door and yell loudly for the person who was on the other side, "You may enter."

As on cue, the door deliberately slides open, revealing a girl, with a short dress and short brown hair. He knew this girl from anywhere: Aido's Student Council Secretary. The two locked eyes.

"Um, Mr. P-President?" Asked the young girl in the doorway, timidity.

"Yes, what is it?"

The girl's cheeks negligibly glinted with red, "Well, I-I just came here to tell you that you can take a day off from all of this hard work you've been doing. I'll take it from here."

He was surprised to hear this. Very alarmed even. His mouth a gap, unsure of what to think of it. He tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure you're capable of taking on such a task alone, Miss. Miska? Taking over my place, simply not an easy chore. Even if I do make it look effortless here."

Taking the time off for at least the rest of the weekend did sound someone Magoroku wanted, nonetheless, leaving his duty with someone else was risky. They could always make a mistake causing a lot of future problems. But was it a risk he was willing to take?

She took a step forward into the room, her eyes conveyed a hint of confidence as she locked eyes with him. "I can do it!" She proudly lifted her hand to her chest, "No need to doubt me, senpai."

"Hm," he slipped his pen onto his desk, letting it fall onto his paper. Not caring about the ink that possibly went on the white sheet as it did.

"I know you don't exactly think I'm fit for such a task but I can assure you, President Shido, that I know more than what you believe. I'll make sure to read carefully and mark things that are the only educational and further the school's outcome. Moreover, it's all just paperwork, right? I can handle it for sure."

Magoroku closed his eyes, breaking his eye-locked with her, and lead back in his chair, "Your perseverance is admirable, I'll give that, Miska."

"So does that mean you'll let me do it?"

His mind images a girl in blue, making him immediately open his eyes at the sight. He negligibly shook his head.

'Why do I keep thinking of her?'

She seems to notice his odd behavior and she gave a look of worry, as her lips dip into a frown, "um, are you okay,

He blinked being taken out of his sudden thoughts by the voice of the female in front of the room. He hesitates as he granted a subtle nod, before speaking, "oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. You wanted to do my tasks, correct?"

She nodded her head in a yes and smiled brightly at him, "Only if you let me, of course, sir!"

He took a deep breath before he shot up from his eyes, "Very well, I'll trust you with this task Miska. I'll check up on your progression later."

Her face gleamed with happiness as she made her way forward towards the desk. Magoroku did the opposite of her and made his way towards the door. It was like he was switching places with her.

Still, Magoroku had a weird feeling in his abdomen but he decided to just shake it off as it was probably him just being trouble over nothing as Davide would put it. Out of curiosity, Magoroku peeked over his own shoulder to get a view of the girl. Her sharp red eyes already glued to the papers on the desk, the pen Magoroku was previously holding in hand. Magoroku sighed and made the final step out the door. He slowly closed the door behind him.

"Maybe, having the rest of the day off like this isn't such a bad idea. But better not get used to the idea either."

Magoroku walked through the streets in his town, simply enjoying the freshness of the air around me. It made him infrequently relaxed and stop fussing over something bad happening in his office, " She can take care of her own, I'm sure ... at least I hope so." He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"What to do first?" He spoke out loud to no one in particular, "hm…" he let his eyes scan the area around him in hopes to get some ideas of what he should do.

"Ah, let's go to the mall for the day!"

Magoroku had a relaxing day (more like half of a day) as he thought so. He eventually got enough money from his daily jobs to buy food and other important necessities that he needed during his time at the mall. He spent his Friday late afternoon day running important errands, not that he minded of course. All thanks to the Secretary in which he needed to check up on her. As he promised.

After the events with his previous master were over, he felt relief for once almost freed from the hell he has unknowingly placed it during that time. Gao leaving Japan, not much as happened since then. It’s like people stopped trying to destroy after he left. Which Magoroku found but whatever, it was peaceful. And he was fond of it. Very fond of it.

The sky from above tainted with orange indicating the sun was almost setting. Magoroku had to admit the sun setting was always so beautiful at this time of day. As much as he would like to enjoy it, he knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home soon before the night.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now, he assumed he was too busy with his tasks for the day to take any note of our time. He continued to walk down the path to return to Aido.

He abruptly felt a gust of wind, causing him to shiver. It was becoming progressively cooler out. He didn't like it. He never liked the cold.

"I'm cold, Sophia..." whined the tan-haired as wrapped his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray.

He fluttered and gasped at finally speaking her name under his breath. Her name was the first he thought. "Why did I say her name!?"

As expected, there was no sound made in response to his question being asked. " Sophia isn't around anymore …"

He hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he hasn't even heard any mention of her. He started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. He was probably worrying about nothing but then again...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before fully stopping in his tracks, " Then why do I keep thinking of her and only her ?"

All-day he kept thinking of her, only her. He didn't understand why that was. The confusion in his was making him irritated, to say the least. She was long and gone. A forgotten piece of his memory. She wasn't going to come back, not coming to Aido, not to him. He felt a harsh discomfort in his chest at the thought of it.

His back green pocket shine with a bright yellow as Magoroku heard familiar laughter filled the area he was in. As on cue his buddy instantly came out of his card in his small form. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha you're thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” cackled Gallows wryly, evidently getting under his partner's skin while also enjoying doing so.

His glistening dark blue eyes averted their attention towards his partner, showing an indication of dismay, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..."

It really wasn't. Something was missing without her. He missed her, more than anything. Heck, he'd considered her as a friend of some sort. As crazy as that may sound.

Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However, she always came back… This time she didn't. it's hunting him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had worked with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. She was the only person who even as close as they could possibly be at being a friend.

Sophia didn't feel the same as he did, in fact, he knew that. Sophia was rude to him but she also did some things he would consider as someone being nice.

What precisely got to him was the last time he was with her. She encouraged him, called the greatest Buddyfighter in the world. When he got stoned, he distinctly remembers hearing her voice thanking him. The one that got him the most was 'until we meet again .'

He remembers them so vividly. He wonders if she would ever mean him again as she claimed. Would those words even mean anything?

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy.

"Oh great… it's getting colder by the moments!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Magoroku kept complaining nonstop. Gallows turned away, ignoring his partner rumbling. Gallows notice something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, geh, Magoroku."

Magoroku whole frozen and his body tensed at the name. His complaining came to an end. Before he knew it, he'd hastily veered his body towards his partner with a look of disbelief and shock, "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?!" Dark blue eyes wander around the surroundings frantically, "This better not be some sick joke you're playing here, Gallows!"

"Geh, look behind you, Magoroku."

Magoroku whirled himself around his eyes scanned from a distance for a moment, he didn't see it. Magoroku felt his hoped slowly fading, knowing his buddy was possibly playing tricks on him again. Until he could determine someone from the distance.

Familiar dark blue jacket. A light blue dress. White boots. White-haired girl…

He knew that appearance anywhere. Sophia Sakharov. Formally known as the Vice President of Aido Academy's middle school division. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he at this moment.

Gallows pursued after Magoroku approximately from behind.

He halts in front of the white-haired, "Sophia! Is that you?!"

No response from the white-haired. She didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence.

The end of his lips curved into a worried frown, " Sophia ?"

But something was unusual about the girl… Magoroku could recognize it. Her bright blue eyes seem to lose some brightness, as far as he remembered how bright her eyes were.

Her blue eyes shut unhurriedly. Her body stiffened as she started to lose her balance. This caused her to fall onto Magoroku, making Magoroku slightly tumbled backward. Magoroku caught her in his arms. Her head rested on his utter chest. Lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

Gallows only laugh mockingly at Magoroku almost stumbling. The tan-haired student council President narrowed his eyes and swiveled his head to face Gallows, giving him a cold stare. Before he deflected his attention to the white-haired.

He holds the girl within his arms. His mind racing at what he should do next. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Screamed the male in fear and concern.

He tentatively shakes her scarcely. In hopes to wake her up. She was still breathing soundly but she was unconscious. He looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "Ah, Sophia!?"

Magoroku heart began to race in his chest and he began to panic. He had to think of something and fast.

'What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?

He felt déjà vu from him, as memories flashed in his mind of a familiar occurrence to this current one. Where Sophia felt unconscious after waking up, "Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez" and lost most of her strength in doing so. He only watched hopelessly, fearing for her own safety as well as his own. Lucky (and to his surprise) she teleported them to safety back at Aido. This time Magoroku was going to return the favor and save her and not being the hopeless on again.

"She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido now."

Magoroku slowly lifted her up, with some difficulty doing so. As anticipated Gallows did bother to help Magoroku but rather watched him struggle and taunt Magoroku.

Magoroku ignores all of the weird looks he got as he carried Sophia. Of course, it was a struggle but he managed to get all to Aido without dropping her. He also did a few times.

He finally made into Aido, Sophia still in his arms, safely. He made his way down the dessert halls of the school, hoping that no one, especially teachers saw him with her in the school.

As he proceeded to walk down the halls, a familiar, big sliding blue door that belongs to the student council (or more so it belongs to Magoroku). He gave a sigh in relief at coming into contact with the said door. He carefully let one arm go of Sophia and started to reach the door.

As if someone cue, the slide open, but it wasn't Magoroku who opened it. The tan-haired, jerked back, causing him to almost drop the white-haired in his arms.

Miska looked at the male in shock before her rose like eyes travels down to see a girl in his arms. Her eyes dilated, "Who's this, senpai? What happened?"

Magoroku sheepishly moved forward. Miska footed to the side to let Magoroku in who stepped into the room. He was also careful he entered, he didn't want to hurt Sophia, by whacking her in the door frame.

Magoroku immediately travels to his coffee table and dark blue couches, setting her down softly on one of the couches.

Miska strolled towards him, "Are you sure she'll be comfortable sleeping on the couch?"

Magoroku understood her concerns as if he were to sleep on the couch himself, he'd get relatively sore. However, this wasn't himself, it was Sophia. She was different from most, he would consider "normal" people. (Even though he's not exactly normal himself).

"She passed out on this couch before actually and she didn't really seem to mind it all that much."

"Oh? So you two have a past together, I assume?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Um… she looks rather pale… perhaps we should get some her some blankets, pillows, and some medicine. Shall we?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, good idea."

Waking up from deep sleep, Sophia opened her eyes unhurriedly as she was beginning to come back to reality. Her eyes were immediately placed with a light blue ceiling. A familiar color but her mind didn't seem to remember where she saw that color.

She felt comfortable. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. The room was dark; She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. A large window. She doesn't remember being here. Or coming here for that matter.

She lifted herself up from the blue couch, letting her eyes adjusted in the dark before her eyes to wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings.

The girl knew this room...it's the student's council room but, What is she doing here? And why? She doesn't go to Aido anymore.

Letting her mind wander, She remembers the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. Definitely Shido's voice. She memorized his voice so clearly.

"Shido must have brought me here," muttered softly.

It was the only reasonable explanation she could think of. But why would he need to do that?

" I should leave ." But she felt warm and relaxing here. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted her attention down onto her lap.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Faint footsteps could be heard outside of the room. She perked up at hearing the noise. This made her go on high alert as she quickly snapped her head towards the big blue door. The faint footsteps only grew louder near to the only sliding blue door leading to this room.

She completely forgot that being here back at Aido met she wasn't alone. She prayed that it was only Shido and no one else. She wouldn't know how someone else would react to her being in the student council room, especially when she wasn't the vice president of anyone. She wasn't even a student anymore.

Her large light blue eyes peered at the bottom of the door. There was a shadow that came into view, indicating that someone was - in fact - in front of the door. She felt barely apprehensive about this but did not show it.

The door slowly and quietly slid open while revealing a male silhouette in green. The President of the Student Council. His dark blue eyes scanned the room until they came into contact with light blue eyes, making their eyes lock.

His eyes enlarged in shock and he broke the silence in the darkroom, "you woke up faster than I'd expected you would. How are you feeling, Sophia?"

Sophia scrutinized him observantly, studying all of his features. The white-haired didn't bother to speak up and her lips reminded tightly shut together. Her eyes scanned his entire body, taking note of something in his left hand. It resembles a medicine bottle. But for what? Why would he need medicine?

Magoroku felt chills ran down his neck and back. He could sense that Sophia was staring at him intently, examining him. Which made him feel uncomfortable and watched. He slowly lifts his gloved hand to his chin and let out a cough. The cough was obviously fabricated.

It definitely got Sophia's attention as she blinks, acknowledging she had been staring at him. She nodded and stay silent for a moment. Awkward silence for both of them to admit, neither of them like. Sophia didn't like how different it felt from their usual silence they had before in the past. This only felt different from that.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, (shockingly), "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Ah," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explained himself, "This is for you. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine," Sophia declared blankly.

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the white-haired, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room she knew all too well, it really hasn't changed much since the last night she was here, which was a long time ago. " I'm fine ." Muttered Sophia in a low tone, hoping Magoroku wouldn't pick up on it. As Magoroku was sliding the door close with his free hand to give the two some privacy.

'I'm fine' was definitely an improvement compared too 'None of your business' Which was good.

Regardless, he heard her faintly and he couldn't help but curl the end of his lips into a soft smile in relief. He swiftly whirled back to face her, "You appear to be fine. Such a relief. I was worried that something terrible happened to you.” As his voice died down the only sound was his black long boots kissing the floor as male made his way towards her, only being a couple of feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" She finally asked the question that plague her mind.

Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter under her breath.

“Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow.

“You didn't answer my question correctly .”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku own eyes, giving him a look of annoyance. The male placed his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously. Of course, he wasn't afraid of her.

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything !' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it.

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... he didn't care ." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression.

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl.

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him--" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido."

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

Sophia groans lightly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything !' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it.

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... he didn't care ." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression.

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl.

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido."

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?"

"I don't need your help," She deliberately hoisted her hand, her fingers came into contact with his red shoulders pad. Magoroku negligibly tensed by her abrupt action. She gave them a sluggish squeeze and nudged his utter body backward. “I think should go now," Sophia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way.

She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go?

Magoroku rapidly heaved his hand and caught Sophia's waist in a firm clutch.

This caught Sophia off guard. As she whirled her head and glared back at tan-haired male, instantly showing her annoyance.

"Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guesses Magoroku wasn't so bad.

"Da, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly.

Magoroku nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia didn't say a word and decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. Making sure he didn't leave and kept his promise. Dragging him down onto the couch with her. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was flushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it and his embarrassment. However, his cheeks only grew hotter as dark crimson starts to show.

It felt weird to be doing this but it felt normal and even, right to do. His own thoughts soon faded away into the darkness of his own mind. His body slowly became relaxed and tolerant. His eyes soon became heavy as he slowly drifted off too deep sleep.

### Shattered Parts Of The Past

### Summary: After the course of events taking place during 100, Sophia realizes that she somehow developed feelings for the Student Council President. She timely rejects such feelings for him but something draws her back to Aibo.

> Fluff and Angst  
> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence  
> One Shot  
> Fluff and Humor  
> Pre-Relationship  
> Feelings Realization
> 
> Published:  
> 2020-02-07  
> Words:  
> 3047

### Chapter Text

Sophia was lost in her own train of thought, unsure about her own emotions. Ever since the events If working with Ikazuchi, her previous master—Sophia grew to respect him both as a human being and as a fighter. Strange.

Why does she feel this way about Magoroku, someone who annoys her? But yet, here she was still working with him the idea of working with him felt right, too right. Even being here now felt like she was met to be here as if it was more than just a mission. She’s willing to put up with his attitude and wines. Almost too accustomed to it.

Her path was to work for others? Was this her faith? Of course, working alongside Kyouya, her Master had been nothing but only a blessing. Only doing as he told. Until Magoroku, she had been ordered to work with him— Listening to Magoroku— to his every word. Even occasionally responding to his questions when she felt it. Or ignore him when she doesn't want to talk to him. Really, it went both ways.

Then he had ordered her to work with Magoroku once more. And her new Master, Ikazuchi. She was inundated.

At first, Sophia wasn't fond of this— Working with Magoroku once more. The tan-haired annoyed her, greatly. At times.

After the events, something about Magoroku made Sophia feel different inside. Did she grow to care for him over the course of events that had taken place with the Hundred demons and Omni Lords? Or had she always had feelings for him but didn't realize it? She had no idea how long she even had such feelings for him. It was all still so new to her.

Notably, he was a part of the reason why she came back. Not because her Master ordered her to do so it was because she wanted to come back here.

As if, faith brought them together, somehow? But Sophia didn't believe in those petty tales

The room to the Student Council room was void of any known sound. The way she prefers it. She left was alone in the room. Magoroku had run off saying he had some important errands to run first. Not that she cares, either or not Magoroku left her alone. She needed the time to think alone anyway. Magoroku was only just a distraction anyway.

Behind the scenes, he was hardworking. Always making sure everything was done, everything was in order.

Was that why she liked him? (Or at least another factor?) Because he was hardworking?

 _'Do I like that he's hardworking?'_

She was brisk to shake her head of that thought. She shouldn't even like Magoroku. Especially not in that way. It was wrong. But why did it feel so right?

A dismal sunset seeping from only a large window located in the room. Most of the students and club(s) members had already gone home and called it a day. Most teachers leaving by now

It was rather late for the two to be here. But Sophia didn't have anything else to do, at least not important anyway. So she'll stay here.

She heard footsteps from outside the door. She veered her head to get a peek. From under the door, she saw a shadow; confiding that her assumption was indeed correct. That one eas, in fact, in front of the door on the outside.

The dark blue corridor was now sliding open, breaking the silence she had from within the room. A familiar, tan-haired male was seen. Magoroku stepped inside, through the threshold.

"Oh? Sophia!" He took immediate notice of her standing in the room.

The white-haired saw papers tightly grip around his hand. He strolled towards her, leaving only a few inches between them to breathe. "I have a task for you to do, Sophia!"

But Sophia found herself struggling to do that simple task. Cursing herself but decides not to let the male know her feelings. "What is it?" A monotone response, a response anticipated from her.

Magoroku hoisted his hands with the papers towards Sophia, "Can you shred these papers for me, Sophia?" Now, Sophia knew why he was placing the papers up towards her.

"Da." Without any protest, Sophia nodded. Heaved one of her arms from out of her dark blue sweater. She grasps at the end sheet. Once the tan-haired felt Sophia had a firm grip he let go. Sophia didn’t want to spend any more time with this given task. She couldn’t breathe around him. She did as she was told. Simply not wanting to be near him any longer. She didn’t want to feel his body heat—his sharp breath touching her soft pale skin—or even touch him or let him near her.

Her footsteps were quick, as quick as her heels could take her—Without it looking apparent—The sound of her heels kissing the floor brought some comfort to her. But she still felt watched. Watched by him. She felt his dark blue eyes were scanning her frame, studying her. Little by little. It was only a thought. Sophia didn’t really want to turn around to find out. If she did lock eyes with him, she would

Taking out their only shredder in the room. Sophia had used the shredder before, plenty of times actually in the past for Magoroku. ‘Cause apparently Magoroku doesn’t like using the big tool himself. Maybe he was afraid of shredders? Knowing him it possibly was a reasoning or a slight factor for it, but why may that be?

She shook her thoughts away, this was no time to be thinking about that egotistical dork. She ignores her current conflicts and thoughts from her dark mind and took out the appliance for the corner of the room. Grabbing both sides of the item, while still being mindful of the sheets of paper located in her grip.

Hoisted the box up to her abdomen—carrying the box-like tool to the couch—where she plopped it down on the coffee before she plopped herself on the dark blue sofa. Ready to begin her assigned task. She set the sheets down to the side of the shredder.

For the whole way of doing this, she hasn’t bothered looking back at Magoroku to see if he was (still) watching her every movement.

She used her free tiny pale hand, heaving her fingers towards the top of the gliding her fingers across the surface board. Dusky. Sophia felt the dirt on the pawn of her fingers. The white-haired assumed the device probably hasn’t been used in a while. Pressing the button, turning it on. The noise was loud. She could almost see Magoroku flinching at the sudden sound in the room.

 _‘Does Magoroku not like the loud sound?’_

She shook her head once more. She needed to think about her current task, not him.

She felt an abrupt twinge on her finger like something had just her pale skin. Pricking her fingertips up on the blades. It was unlike her to be so careless. Especially about her tasks and missions. So incompetent. Unlike her.

The cut caused a hint of a burning sensation. The feeling had brought her back into reality, her thoughts from before faded in the deepest depths within her mind. She understood what just happened. What had happened to her finger.

But, sensibility, she didn't care much for a cut or the fact she was bleeding. In fact, she didn't mind. The feeling was probably better than what she felt inside. In her chest.

Magoroku was watching her from behind his desk. He took note of her action and without a second thought, he was going to aid her. "Sophia!" A familiar voice shouted in what seems to be out of fear—Panic—Worried. She heard panic footsteps dashing towards her spot on the couch before she knew it, Magoroku was right by her hand side.

Sophia saw this shadowing looming over her frame, this caused her body to tense up. Not a common reaction for her. She felt the weight of the couch pull down on her right now, Magoroku was sitting beside. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hold out your hand, Sophia."

Sophia wanted to let out a protest. But did not voice it. Instead, she did as she was told and held out her hand for Magoroku to look.

"Yo-you're bleeding!?"

"So? Everyone bleeds." Sophia brushed aside his worries and the fact that she had cut herself. Acting as if cutting herself was normal.

"So!? You know— nevermind. I'm taking you to the infirmary!"

“I’m fine, Shido. I need to go back to my duties.” She was quick to respond. A blunt response. Ignoring her wounded fingertip. She was going to grab one of the papers on the desk. After all, how much can one petty cut stop her?

“No, I can’t let you work under these conditions," Without another sentence—without another word being spoken—Magoroku grasps her wrist; pulling the female up from her seat in the dark blue sofa.

The sudden movement and pull had caught the white-haired off guard for a moment. Maybe because she wasn't expecting that. She felt something coming from her insides flutter by his touch. Her mouth agape, lips parted from her shock. Her heart hopped a beat.

Sophia didn't protest his pull or bother to push his grasp on her as he didn't let go. Instead, she let him hold her wrist. Harmless.

Magoroku swayed, his black boots veering towards the direction towards the sliding blue door. Wasting no time, strolling towards the door. While being mindful of Sophia behind him. The only sound in the room was his boots and her heels echoing on the floor. Once Magoroku was at the door— hosting his hand up towards the bar— sliding the large blue open. Before the two walked out.

Magoroku didn't bother to close the door. He didn't have the need too. After all, he'd doubt anyone was here. So there was no need to get worried.

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them.

"You don't need to hold my hand. I can walk fine on my own, Shido, " the White-haired finally spoke up, breaking the hush in the void halls. Her tone was filled with subtle resentment.

"I know you can…" his voice was becoming hesitant— his voice lowered in volume before he raised it again, "You just seem out of it… I don't want you hitting a wall next." Voicing his worry for her safety.

The end of Sophia's lips dipped to a frown. Her bright blue eyes drooped. She was brisk to show her annoyance—Towards him—Towards his response.

But they continue to stroll down the path. Sophia hasn't bothered to respond back to the teen male.

Magoroku fingers slipped from her wrist to her fingertips. Sophia blinked, eyes slightly widened at the sudden movement. As their fingers began to intertwine. Feeling the rubber of his fabric glove making contact with her slim pale fingers.

The white-haired didn't seem to mind this. After all, no one was here to see her. Letting him do as she pleased. There wasn't a problem with it.

Turning a corner down the hall, the door of the infirmary was coming into their few down the void hall. Using his free hand he slid the door open, walking side—Sophia followed his movements closely behind.

His movement was that of awkwardness as he let go— his gloved fingers untangle from her light grasp—she felt her hand was freed. Not being engulfed by the warmth

He scrambles around the room. His dark blues wandering around the area, around them. Digging through a few drawers already—The tan-haired was becoming slightly annoyed by this.

" _Ugh, where are the bandages? They should be here…_ "

The female heard the frustrated mutter of the other teen.

"It's in the first drawer."

"Huh?" Magoroku twirled his head around, to look at her. His month gap. Her hand pointed towards the drawer next to the tan-haired.

Turning his head back to the desk. His eyes traveling to where her hand was pointed too, "Oh!?" Magoroku shut his eyes, laughing nervously, "T-Thanks!"

Closing her eyes she didn't give a reaction to his gratitude. Reminding quiet. Hearing the drawer open— things shuffling around— thinking it was Magoroku digging through the drawer she'd told him to look in. Soon enough, he swiftly turned towards Sophia— the roll in hand. Making his way towards her.

Hearing his Sophia reopened her bright eyes, immediately seeing his frame already close enough to her's

"I can bandage myself." The white-haired remarked a stern tone. Lifted her hand to talk the roll of white bandages from his hand—succeeding in doing so—causing Magoroku to let go. Now the item was resting in her hand.

Magoroku grasping on a roll once more, snatching the item. "It's best if I were to do it."

Sophia didn't want to argue about this with him, "Ugh, fine. Just hurry this up. I need to go back to my task before it becomes late."

Waving his hands casually—he spoke in the soft, lazy tone, "Okay, okay, I'll try to hurry this up."

"Good."

"But first— let's sit down, it will be easier to bandage your room.

Magoroku gently took her hands, walking over to the bed and made Sophia settle down on the bed. Without protest, she let him do as he wishes.

The two sat in silence, as Magoroku, wiped her small cut— making sure it wouldn't get infected—and any assessed blood. Before he wrapped a tiny small wound.

Sophia only gazes down at her hand, watching him approximately.

He was brisk—but also gentle and cautious as he clean and bandaged her little cut

"There. All banged up!" The end of his lips curls upwards in a soft, loving smile—looking please with himself on a good joy—a happy gaze—a glimmer of relief laced in his dark blue eyes.

" _Thanks, I guess…_ " Muttered, The white-haired female — she wasn't exactly good at knowing how to thank others— especially for good deeds. Sophia got up and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Ah, Sophia… wait for me!"

Magoroku followed. Following her out of the room—down the halls—until he caught up to her.

A few minutes of strolling back, Magoroku

"Are you doing okay, Sophia?"

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her deep thinking by his concerning tone of voice, "I'm fine." Better response and improvement to her 'None of your business' response she was used to giving him. An improvement.

"You say that but are you really sure?"

"Da."

"If you were doing fine as you claim you wouldn't have cut yourself. The Sophia I know wouldn't have got cut for not paying attention."

Sophia parted her lips to speak but nothing came. He’s right. She wasn't the one to easily. She froze in her path—footsteps coming to a complete stop. Shutting her lips together, instead, she veered her head to the side. Her eyes focusing on something else.

A few moments had passed. Magoroku was becoming increasingly worried by her behavior.

"Sophia?"

His voice ran through her mind—a voice she came to respect as time passed—calling her name in a little, worrying tone. Feeling her heart speeding up—skipping a beat once more. She hated this feeling. Why did Magoroku have this effect on her? Why does she care? How can it go away?

Sophia turned her head to the other side—towards him. She awkwardly walked towards him, Magoroku on impact, walked backward. But Sophia was faster. Close enough to touch the rim of his green uniform. Before leaning in, She pecks her lips on his cheeks— holding her position, only for a few minutes before taking a step back.

Feeling her lips making contact with his cheek— Magoroku immediately became flustered— his muscles tensed—Heating rushing to his cheeks. A deep crimson tinged his cheeks—By the sudden touch—An abrupt kiss—Shocking Magoroku in his tracks.

Magoroku lifted his fingers, brushing his fingers along the area of where she'd kissed—Still in shock by the sudden peck by Sophia, no less! The white-haired—his vice—the stoic—the most beautiful girl he ever met in his life— the girl that happened to be more powerful than the whole buddy police as a whole—had kissed him on the cheeks! It felt like a dream—so surreal. If was happened to be dreaming this; he didn't want to wake up—never.

"D-D-Did you just…?"

She puffed her cheeks slightly—refusing to look up at him—she turned her frame towards the end of the hall, "Let's just get back to work." The kiss felt right—his soft cheeks on his lips—it felt... Nice. Her heels were the only sound coming from the void halls that belong in Aibo, kissing the floor beneath her. Today wasn't the day to confess her love, as much as she hated her feelings for him. She knew the layout of the halls so well—she knew the whole school so well—like it was a second home—no, it was a second home to her. And probably the same for Magoroku. She tried her best to hold back the crimson on her cheeks, the burning sensation —She didn't want to let him see her blush.

* * *

* * *

Love is complicated— with many layers— required love, pining, broken hearts— both the fluff and Angst. Not everything is a good ending— some people might never love you but others will— be really for all outcomes.

* * *

* * *

_Sophia didn't believe in fairy tales but she knew those feelings she had met something. It just felt too right for her—she hated it but her heart was telling her it was right— she needed to follow her heart like she always told—to herself—to others—even to Magoroku. It was her faith. Maybe it was her faith to end up with Magoroku Shido.  
_

 _Even if she won't admit to how she felt—she'll show it subtlety.  
_

 _Someday she'll tell him... but today wasn't the right time to do so._

### Repulsion Nightmares

### Summary:

> Magoroku found himself unable to sleep at night anymore from his constant nightmares. The loud rain and thunder only made it worst. The fear and trauma, the memories of the past rushing back to him. His thoughts were a mess.

### Notes:

> Aged-Up Character(s)Domestic  
> Angst and Hurt/Comfort  
> References to Depression  
> Angst and FeelsHeavy Angst  
> Astraphobia  
> Magoroku suffers from Astraphobia  
> Its my headcanon  
> Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
> 
> Published:  
> 2020-03-15  
> Words:  
> 4037

### Chapter Text

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only known light source was coming from their window, revealing outside of their house, which was still covered with a light see-through blue curtain.

The room was void of any known sound besides Sophia's breathing. Her breath was music playing in his ears, in a balanced paced rhythm. It kept him sane from the darkness and lack of sleep. The sound made him feel less alone.

Magoroku couldn’t sleep—he found himself unable to do such a task. His dark blue eyes partly open— his eyelids drooping. He was exhausted but forced himself to stay awake, at all costs. He refused to close his eyes and rest. Even if he was weary. No matter how much he truly wanted too. He preferred a calming rest but the nightmares that he dreamt kept him awake. The events in his dreams felt so real.

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her. Sophia Sakharov. Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him.

He had the urge to toss and turn on the bed, just to shift himself on their comfy bed. The soft fabric was relaxing but he didn't find any comfort on the bed anymore, at least. However, he was unable to do so as the white-haired restricted his movement on their shared bed.

The female was cuddled up against him, her arms wrapped around him—holding him close to her chest in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all.

It wasn't that weird or out of place for Magoroku to be under her grasp. They did this pretty often. His head under her chin, near her chest and lower half of her face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling her smoothing skin.

He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In her soft and sleepy embrace.

Feeling her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap_**.

Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping sounds coming from outside.

The hard cold rain as it was pouring down on the outside was keeping him awake. Overhearing the rain, only made him refuse his sleep even more so than before. The noise from the outside didn't sound like music playing in his ears. It wasn't a good sound he wanted to hear late at night.

 **_Bang_**.

Rumbles and cracks were all that he could hear next, vastly thunderous.

Flinching in his position before shivering at the abrupt disturbance. Feeling the chills running down his spine. Causing him to alter into panic mode. His heart was racing, hearing the deafening beats in his ears. The pace in his breath quickens. Uneven breathing. His teeth bit down on his bottom lips.

The constant flashbacks, the nightmares at night. Sophia sleeping through them like nothing was happening. He didn't dare to bring up his dreams with her. He didn't exactly know how to bring the topic of his nightmares up or when it was a good time for conservation.

His thoughts roam, scattered even. Reminiscing what had happened all of those years ago. The pain had happened long ago but the mental scars still remain, even to this day. It was still vastly haunting him.

The corner of his bright blue eyes started to water for a moment before something wet was evidently dripping down his cheeks. It was burning, scorching and fresh. The hot sensation. Tears streamed down his face and cheeks. His nose was running, causing him to keep sniffling.

The constant zapping and threats made by his previous master. The continuous failures he faced, even if they weren't from him. Only made him quiver, terrified of yet another failure.

 **_No one was there to save you._ **

Well, Sophia was there but she always protected herself, shielding herself inside that little light blue colored bubble. Of course, he did cling on her and held her shoulders and arm when he was afraid of getting zapped, in hopes that she would shield him also.

In a way, he did feel _safe_ when she was near him. She had so much power, a power he didn't have for himself. Even if he desired that for himself, he was glad that Sophia was getting sleep. Often she didn't get any sleep most of the night as she was the one to stay up late and watch him.

And Gallows only was there, mocking him for being a coward but, can you blame Magoroku for being one? He was constantly zapped, and being zapped was painful; immensely painful. The pain became overbearing at times. Much for him to actually handle.

 _What if it was supposed to be this way?_

Was he meant to suffer all of his life? Being alone, having no one there to be with him.

Sophia was there, right? She was here with him. Shouldn't that be enough for him? They were even snuggling on the bed they happened to share together.

Why didn't it feel like it was enough? Was he unhappy? Miserable with this path he had chosen?

"No!"

An audible shout in the room could be heard, voicing the only positive answer to the questions dwelling inside his head.

A familiar voice ringing through her ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking her out of her sleepy state. Arose from her deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of her consciousness by now, she was becoming more self-aware.

The tan-haired took note of this, watching the female as she was aroused. This only made him panic more than before, disquiet. Knowing that Sophia could night as well murder him now for daring to even mess with her sleep, disturbing her in such a way as he did. She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances.

She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and white hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame. Holding her boyfriend in her arms, in her grasp. The feeling of his body heat and warmth. The touch of his ever so soft tan hair making contact with her skin.

Being rather comfortable for her in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot.

She only has a few hours left before she wakes up and starts her day. Just a few more hours of staying here. She prefers to stay and possibly stare up at the ceiling. Or maybe even play with Magoroku's hair? Watching him sleep soundly in her clasp.

But something was off here. She felt vibrations on the bed. Soft whimpering, sniffling. The heavy breathing ringing in her ears, telling her that something was indeed wrong.

Her bright blue eyes shifted down towards the tan-haired in her arms. Scrutinizing his frame, letting her eyes focus in the dark, Beneath her. She could definitely tell something was disturbing him.

"Shido?"

Her body was close but he felt she was so distant from him. Her voice felt vastly distant.

 _'W-Why does she feel so far out of reach!?'_

He wanted to respond to let her know. Tell her that he was fine and was sorry for waking her up. But that was an evident lie. He wasn't alright. And she probably saw past that. She wasn't a fool. And he wasn't that low enough to pull that on her. Still, the words were caught in his throat, leaving him unable to speak.

He couldn't control himself very well, letting the salty tears fall down his cheeks to his clothes. The strands of his short tan hair stuck to his skin. He didn't bother to shift his hands to his face and let go of Sophia's wrist and hand.

 _'Wh-why can't I speak!?'_

 **_A failure_**.

Was the answer that simple? Was he really that big of a failure? Only clinging to the things that made his position seem higher than it actually was? If so, was Sophia really one of those?

"Shido."

He heard his name repeating from her lips. Her voice raised, sternly but also gentle. She sounded so… concerned. worried even. Like something was transpiring. It felt peculiar to hear such a tone from her. Not once, even if in their moments of dating, had he had such a worrying tone of voice from her.

 _'Was she really that worried about me?'_ Or what that just his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't sleep for a while so he couldn't be surprised if he was just seeing things. Sophia surely couldn't be that worried. It would be out of her character to do so, correct? At least, Magoroku presumed that. Was she even annoyed at him?

Still, no response left his lips. He didn't bother. If only he could find the words. But he didn't. _Odd._ Magoroku was always so vocal and responsive. She was usually the one who was unresponsive, not him. A feeling of worry washed over her as she eyed her partner in crime.

Not letting that worry sensation seeping through her void expression, under the cracks.

Her fingers from under his head started stirring, playing with his strands, lacing through her fingers, to act as some form of comfort for him. Magoroku felt this sudden movement but he didn't flinch or move away from her.

She pulled her other arm away from Magoroku, causing him to let go, feeling her hand move away from his grasp. Their fingers untangle.

' _N-no! Don't let go, S-Sophia!'_

His mind was screaming at him. He wasn't fond of that move. Apprehension was all that he felt. He loathed the fact that he felt so desperate. He couldn't be that imperative, right?

Sophia placed her fingers on his cheeks, under his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Feeling her sudden touch, feeling the rush of blood on his cheeks, suddenly. Her touch was soft, tender. Filled with unsay care. He wasn't expecting such tenderness from her.

" _S-sophia_!?" Sniffling, shakily, he had breathed out her name from his lips. Gaining only enough will-power to do so. His voice was raspy, sore from his sobbing. His eyes were string, crusty, they felt heavy. But still kept his focus, he forced himself to stay focused on the female next to him.

Sophia didn't respond for a moment, her lips never parted. The room was filled with silence. The male had forced himself to gaze up at her, the silence taking over. His vision was blurry from his teary eyes, glistening but he managed to make out an outline of her face and her bright blue eyes.

The white-haired shifted herself and Magoroku. Using her body strength, hoisting their bodies up to a sitting position on the bed.

The tan-haired made no attempt to stop her or protest, letting her do as she pleased. Her hand travels towards the lamp on their nightstand, her fingers taking hold of the switch. The sudden click and flash a light. Sophia didn't flinch by the light she brought inside the room.

Magoroku winced by the sudden outburst of light glowing in the room. His dark blue eyes trying to adjust to the light that was currently brightening up the room.

With this, Sophia had got a good clear view of his frame. The male made no attempt or effort to actually move for the position or lay back down. His expression was lowered. She couldn't tell if the tan-haired was depressed on the inside or was tired plainly, due to his lack of sleep.

His hair was all over the place, sticking to the sides of his cheeks. His cheeks shining, wetness was being shown, stained with salty tears. His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His face was puffy, eyes and cheeks stained with a red-colored tint.

The whiteness in his eyes was red. The bottom of his cheeks puffy red. His dark blue eyes lost that dark shine of confidence, almost as if it had shattered, broken. Maybe he was broken?

 _'Something's wrong.'_

He only sat there, his body trembling, unable to control himself very well. His dark blue eyes staring at her, helplessly, his eyes dilating. As if he was searching for answers. She could tell he'd dwindled.

"You're a wreck."

The female finally spoke to him, in a blunt manner, her voice ran inside the seemingly empty room. Her expression altered to that of pity and somewhat annoyance. She was certain though words would talk some sense in him or break his already broken pride.

She knew the Magoroku she had known for most of her young pre-teen and teen years wouldn't let himself look like this. He was all about being perfect and being the best. He took great pride in his appearance. He always did. So much so that he would just take hours in the bathroom or in the mirror. Longer than any of the girls would take.

"Huh?"

Before the tan-haired was able to voice something out once more, if he could, Sophia veered her frame, her body new faced with the side, using her strength, hoisting herself up from their feet. The blankets and covers drifted off of her frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of her nightgown exposed for all to see. Her bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room.

The tan-haired easily became puzzled by her action as his thoughts wandered, pondering what the female was doing and why she got out of bed, "Wh-what are you doing, Sophia?"

Ignoring her boyfriend's question as she was strolling towards the door, grabbing the door handle, turning the knob, she stepped outside of their shared bedroom.

"Where are you going— wait, don't go, Sophia!?"

The end of his lips dipped to a frown, almost being upset that she had left the room. Without a word. Watching her female finally leaving his array of vision.

His only thoughts grew, telling him that she didn't love or care for him at all. An awful feeling of dread and sorrow now coursing in his veins. A sentiment he disdained.

A feeling of being alone, the only known noise was the drops of the pouring rain coming from the outside.

 **_She doesn't love you._ **

Magoroku shook that thought away from his mind, of course, Sophia loved him, right? Well, she hasn't announced "I love you" to him but she did show it. But it was vaguely displayed.

Magoroku assumed that Sophia would rather physically act on her thoughts rather than voiced them. Besides, Sophia wasn't the person to say I love you to anyone. That would be weird and out of character for her to do so.

 **_If she_** **_did_ ** **_love you she wouldn't have left you here alone in the room, when you're in the desperate need of some comfort._ **

Once again, Magoroku shook that thought away from his grasp. That wasn't true. Surely she was busy doing something else. Important, maybe? She wouldn't have just left him alone again, not like this, would she? Not like this.

He heard the faint sound of footsteps, telling him that it was most likely his girlfriend, only pulled him out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes did their best to focus on the door, still, his line of vision blurred. Noticing the white-haired as she was coming in view.

She entered the threshold, holding something between her hands and fingers. Her facial expression was empty, no emotions were showing. She made her way back towards the bed, getting back in their shared bed. She placed the item She was holding down on the soft surface on the bed, "Here."

Magoroku parted his lips, agape as his dark blue eyes shifted towards the item, _'A box of tissues!?'_

It was a box of tissues...

Magoroku was stunned but then again he didn't think Sophia was going to do when she left him in the room. But the white-haired bringing back something that would help him like some tissues was unexpected.

He couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was caring enough to grab him a box of tissues. The end of his lips curves in a sheepishly but weak smile. Smiling was a harder task for him to accomplish right now but he couldn't help it, he _wanted_ to smile at her for her kindness.

"Thank you, Sophia," His arms reached down for the tiny box in front of him, taking the ends of the first tissue, pulling it out the case. He graced the soft piece of paper towards his face, gently rubbing the soft piece of paper under his eyes. damping the piece.

"You've been having nightmares again."

Magoroku's mouth a gap, his lips parted, fluttering his eyes, being taken aback by the words of the female.

He straightened himself up, lowering the soft tissue paper. His dark blue eyes gazing at her; glimmering with sudden shock by her words, "H-How did you know that!?"

Narrowing her eyelids, telling him she was rather unpleased with him. "You have dark bags under your eyes. And you seem tired most of the time. Don't think I haven't noticed it." She was blunt, to the point.

"Oh…" his dark blue eyes shifted down on the bed, nervy, staring at the curtains, refusing to gaze towards the female in front of him. _'R-right…'_

It was about time she knew, anyways. The truth was about to get out eventually.

 **_Thud_**.

A sudden roar of thunder. Her ears picked up the loud audible sound of thunder coming from the outside before hearing her boyfriend jumping before yelping in fear by the noise.

The male on the bed involuntarily flinched, "Ah!" Letting out a yelp at the sudden outburst of loud noise once more. Shaky but hastily, he whimpered and hunched himself over, placing his head on Sophia's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. His fingers digging in the folds of the fabric from the nightgown she was dawning. Holding the folds of his grasp. Biting his lips, still shivering over her touch.

Sophia, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of such noise. In fact, she didn't mind it much but she could sense the fear of her boyfriend.

The female let out a sigh, being slightly annoyed by him but made no attempt to push him off of her, leaving him to cling to her.

His head digging in her chest. His fingers digging in the fabric of her soft nightgown. She sat like this for a moment. Not bothering to move or to move him away from her. Her facial expression was devoid.

Hearing his soft whimpering. His body trembled, "D-Don't! Don't… let me get zap, please Sophia!" His voice is strained, filled with utter fear, "Protect me from _him_!" Outbursting his fears of meeting him again and being forced to work with him, against his own free will.

 _'Him? He's talking about Ikazuchi.'_

She instantly knew what this was about, finding it quite obvious. His fear of thunder and the response he was giving as it was striking. His lack of sleep was causing the bag under his eyes.

He was remembering about the past.

"You're overthinking about the past."

"Huh?" Magoroku halted for a moment, trying to understand the words that came out of her mouth.

Hoisting her hand up, Gently placing her hand on Magoroku's back, rubbing it with a slight touch. She wasn't exactly fond of comforting nor had she comforted someone before. So it was awkward. And it wasn't like comforting someone was her strong suit because truthfully it wasn't.

His muscles tensed up by her action, feeling her hand rubbing along his back. She never did this in the past, even if they have been together for a while. She had never comforted him like this before or even comforted him at all. Shortly he felt relaxed. Safe for a moment. Taking her comfort as he continues to hold her, not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Ikazuchi is long gone, Shido. He isn't going to come back. Relax."

 _'Ikazuchi!?'_ Even the mere whimpered of his name was giving him chills. A part of him really cares or shown to care about him but, the other part of him was scared of his power. A picture of his previous master flashed in his mind. That name was cursed.

Her tone was soft, caring. Her voice sounded like a stern whisper filled with awkward comfort. As if she was saying sweet nothings in his ears. Feeling of electricity rushing down his back. Hearing the sudden words of comfort was relatively odd, out of place.

The white-haired wasn't the one to voice sweet nothings. That was his job, or at least, he thinks it's his job.

"Do… do you really mean it, Sophia?"

"Da."

Sophia didn't make any effort to remove or mock the tan-haired for holding him. She just sat there, holding him in her clutch. As she continued to dig her fingers in his soft hair and use her other hand to rub his back.

The two holding each other close together in a firm hold. His body was trembling even more so than before.

Still, it felt odd for the female to be doing this for him, out of all people. Even if they were dating.

 _Why was she comforting him? Did she truly care? Or did she feel nothing? Why did Magoroku care so much that he craved for these questions to be answered?_

The questions plague his mind, repeating, like a broken record player. Every time he was growing warier to get a response. Impatient even.

Parting his lips, he gained enough courage to be able to speak, "Why are you doing this, Sophia?"

Sophia froze by the question. _Why was she doing this?_ Her lips never parted and she never spoke. Was she unsure? Or uncaring to answer this question of his? Clearly, she did this using her own free will and not being ordered too.

Using their body strength, she pushed them down on the soft bed. Magoroku grasps in shock as Sophia actually lay them down. Their shoulders made content the comforter of the bed.

A thumb arose, noting that the box of tissues had got pushed off the bed, causing it to make a noise.

Still, not bothering to let go or break their contact with one another. Letting the box of tissues fall on their floor right next to their bed. The two took a mental note to pick up the box later.

Shutting her eyelids, letting out a soft sigh, "Just get some sleep."

"Will you protect me from my nightmares?"

Sophia nodded, "Da."

Magoroku felt like crying but, in a joyful way. Her slight hugging, if you can call it that, felt so warm and relaxing. Being assured that Sophia was going to be here, it was weird since she was the one who always walks away and leaves him. But she also comes back for him.

For him, he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved at what was happening, currently. He felt secure, safe in her hold.

"Thank you, Sophia, for everything you did here tonight."

* * *

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. His linings appeared stiff. He really hated these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happens and was undeniably dreadful. His mind kept pondering on his past.

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in their shared bedroom. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks, revealing the outside trees of the small house—which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds. 

Cold air swirling around the inners of the room, it would most commonly be made one shiver, their blood rushing. Their skin creating seem able to Goosebumps but not for him. He was so devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like child play to him. No, the frigid air did make him perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he was most familiarized with and he would be for the rest of his life.

The vacancy was void of any obvious quality besides the sound of breathing. The rhythmic breathing was like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As much as he didn't want to admit that much. The weight signifying dragged down on the rather large bed from the other two from the side of him. 

Davide and Sophia were almost cuddled up against the tan-haired teen. Or rather, the male had his frame cuddled against theirs. But, on this rare occasion, Sophia had her back against the two. Refusing to turn her frame towards him. Odd considering how she always preferred to gaze at them and play with Magoroku’s hair and hands while he’s sleeping.

Magoroku being stuck in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of him. His frame negligibly pivoted, his body against Davide's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. While he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely.

Davide had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. Feeling his heart racing and his chest rises up and down.

His other hand safety draped around Magoroku's midriff. The scene made it appear like a small innocent puppy was sleeping beside him.

Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing Emerald haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item. Nearly dropping clearly to the end of the bed. Some could he's uncomfortable with his current position. 

Still, he didn’t bother to shift or protest what Magoroku was doing simply letting him do as she was craving around this time—after all—he knew he was never going to harm her in any way shape, or form. Despite the loudness of his sorting and how he was basically taking up most of the room on purpose. 

His hands were hoisted, his fingers wrapping around their shoulders. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her pink nightgown and the large t-shirt from his closet. Luckily for her, she brought her own set of outfits just in case. He guessed it was habitual for girls to do so. Sophia's arms and hands drape near Magoroku.

Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoisting himself up from his bed, Managing to slip under Magoroku’s grasp, carefully removing himself from his current spot on the bed. The blankets and covers drifted off of his frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of his body exposed for all to see. His bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Forgetting about how cold the floor actually was.

He loathed being reminisced about his EX boyfriend. About his past with him. The abuse, the pain, and burden that was constantly inflicted on him as if he was nothing. He was such a small child being through inside the sophisticated so many shameful and rigorous memories about his bliss being taken away from him without realizing it. More so, he was young and was still figuring out his sexuality. Even the mere idea of his former lover made him grimaced. 

The more He thinks about his pasts and the people who wronged him, it made him recall how vulnerable he truly was and for that he sailed to the depths of Darkness, scorning to look behind or be walked on all over again. Instead of living in fear, he’d become the fear. A logical response to all of his struggles. The more he heard others say they love him the more he'll want to sink deeper into darkness. 

His eyes, unfortunately, met the only mirror in the compacted room. 

His lips were partly opened, letting out a lanky absurd disturbance from annoyance. His eyes were practically drooling with water. His blonde parts neat while the rest of his brown coded hair was messy, strains sticking out. His clothes are wrinkled and dirty.

Maybe just one, minor insufficient slash across his wrists. It wouldn't be evident, right? Hell, why did he even struggle, they didn't care. They never would.

"What are you doing?"

He felt a large force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled the room. The knife nearly drips off his fingers, flinching. 

"Oi, What the hell are you doing in here!?" 

She didn't bother to respond to him, her expression void of any emotions. As if she was waiting for him to answer her question first.

Typical, he thought. But that still didn't stop him from questioning whether or not he was losing his mind. Conceivably, she was an illusion, tinkering tricks on his sanity. However, To test that theory, he had to amass and compel himself near her frame. 

He ended up drawing himself closer to her. Raising his hand, tapping on her cheeks. Well, more like a rough slap on his part.

Easily aggravated she ripped his hand away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay, maybe you are real…"

"What?"

  
  


"What's wrong?"

This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard. In fact, her being here alone was alarming enough on their own. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything. 

This made him think more about her character as a whole. Did she really care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. Sophia was a fairly tricky person to investigate and compose for. He'll give her that, for driving him crazy.

She was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. Not being consequently obvious to bride erudition out of and this night was definitely no exception to that kind of rule.

No. Sophia plus anything that has to do with the topics of caring didn't fit, not at all. Didn't have enough mental power to mentally point out every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things could go on but, his mind wasn't in the right place to try to complete this puzzle. He didn't even bother fibbing.

His small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with supposed blackmail containing her name printed on it. He could've used it right now to threaten her but who knows how well that will turn out to go.

She was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic. She didn't care. Why would she in the first place?

Magoroku was the one who oftentimes ran to comfort him. He was the one constantly worrying about Davide's well being. It was always Magoroku chasing after him, constantly patterning to see if he was really doing okay.

Sophia didn't. She never did half of the things Magoroku did with him. She never came to him for anything but why now? It just didn't make any sense.

"Leave me alone, Ice Queen."

"So you can embark to self-destruct yourself?"

He had no indication of what to respond to that, no clue whatsoever. She wasn't fabricating. parting his lips but nothing came afterward.

 _'Damn, she just doesn't quit, does she!?'_

"Is that what you want?" Sophia's stern voice littered the room, nonchalantly voiced out his words, comprehending that the male wasn't going to voice out any of his notions properly, but he couldn't help but feel as if she sounded oddly curious… much for his taste, "Hurting yourself in such a way. Why make that choice?" 

"It… feels good. The sensation I get when I cut my skin and flesh, I mean." 

"I don't understand."

"Hm?" 

He truly didn't get this woman. 

"Why do you care in the first place?"

"I don't."

"Of course, you don't. I kinda had a feeling you’d say that…" his expression instantly sulked, being rather serious for a moment, "You're only here to stand there and watch me suffer like a sadistic fuck," Immediately, relinquishing his cold with her, shrieking. Shortly, regretting shouting at her watching the flicker of sorrow hastily flash in her eyes. He swore, he saw that glint of hurt just flash in her eyes. Which was surprising enough on its own. Maybe he was losing his mind? Yeah, he thought that seemed fitting for what's happening.

"But the reason why you want to harm yourself interests me."

His eyebrows arch quizzically, staring at her with a grievous facial expression, "What?"

For every second she was dwelling in this room, simply watching him he felt like he was in a losing battle with her. She was so… weird. 

"You're feeling regret for not coming with us, you assumed if you were there with us you would make everything better. You are harming yourself for the sake of feeling weak, self-punishment, is that so?"

"I…" 

"Shido was right… you do really have problems."

So Magoroku had discussed his depression with Sophia before? It was the only logical outcome to that response. But why? Why would Magoroku share that piece of information with her? Though, he couldn’t blame or be mad at his boyfriend for doing so.

Her voice didn't at all sound mocking or insulting but rather pitiful. 

"What problems?' 

"The fact you suffer from depression."

  
  


"I… I made so many mistakes… Don't I?"

"Everyone makes them."

  
  


In her soft and compassionate warmth—grasping her hands in a tight and tender embrace—almost if they were cuddling together, the whole idea and sensibility were new for the male and he found it quite comforting. He only hoped the female’s sensation ended up being the same thing.

"Sophia? Davide?"

They altered their eyes, glancing at the male standing near the doorway. Rubbing his eyelids to get a better view of whatever was in the room.

"Shido?"

"A loud noise woke me up and when I noticed you two weren't in bed with me… I got worried something happened."

"Oh? Sorry to worry you, Magoroku-chan." 

"It's okay." 

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _'Why is she dating two men!?'_

 _'Ew, Gross! He's holding hands with a girl and boy!'_

 _'I know right? What a bunch of freaks.'_

They heard it everywhere they went. The same pitiful phrases. Insults. That wasn't new. Never was and never is. It was just life and they all dealt with the rumors and insults.

The dread came rushing back to him almost like he was smack across the head with a rough object. Craving for the sense to go away but it never did even if they were making their way down the bitter streets. They didn't bring a car, they took a limo to the party. 

Coming to the fancy party was a horrible mistake. An awful blunder that Magoroku Shido wouldn't outright admit too. Of course, he didn't. Kyouya wanted them to come and Sophia simply obeyed without thinking first.

"You know, it's your fault we're like this in the first place! You weren't so loyal to Kyouya we wouldn't need to go and now look at us!" 

Sophia ignored him. 

  
  
  
  


"Don't listen to them, they are just idiots."

Illustrating his dignity, "Of course! They are all so blind they can't see how great I am!"

Her lips didn’t part, and she didn’t voice her thoughts. If she was even thinking of anything at all. He could never tell if she was contemplating inside that little head of hers. 

Taking upon his opportunity, while Magoroku was currently being induced with himself. Davide fingers slipped to her wrists, caressing her slim pale fingers, brushing his thumb against her hand. 

She felt the abrupt brushing as she blinked, eyes imperceptibly stretched at the swift action. As their fingers began to intertwine. It appeared incongruous but also… favorable. They fought plenty of times before, treated each other like pure dirt, getting on their nerves, doing anything and everything to be able to watch the other fall and annoyed the other. Yet, here he was locking their fingers together, acting as nothing happened. As if the past held no meaning to them now. 

His gut was begging for him to do this, feeling the need to somehow to comfort her. In some way without openly saying why. He just couldn’t straight up tell her he had a dream featuring her as the main protagonist. 

The sensation from the contact made her insides twists, fluttering. She despised the impression she was receiving. Trying her best to hold back and suppressed her true emotions. Which she was not shockingly good doing so.

Pursing his lips, leaning down towards her. The warmth of his breath tickling her skin became recognizable. Pressing his lips on her skin, pecking her cheeks.

She had frozen in place, eyes involuntarily widened from the sudden touch on her cheeks. Feeling the wetness, the touch was shockingly tender to the rim. And that was strange. He should've been more forcible doing so? _He_ was doing this, no doubts. As if her mind went blank with notions on whatever to do.

She didn't bother to push him away from her. She felt her insides swiveled, a weird burning sensation coming to her cheeks. Sophia did her best to hold back that blush.

Her mouth agape, lips parted from her shock. Detecting her heart bounding a beat from within her chest.

He couldn't help but feel sorta left out, the further his dark blue eyes focused on his longing to feel those lips against his, discovering the idea to be so desirous, savoring that flavor if he could possibly taste. Devising him unbelievably envious of Sophia. Tranquility whimpering, letting out a grumble, "H-Hey, no fair... I-I-I want some kisses too!"

Sophia only gazed at him, no emotions seeping through her face. She couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised. 

“Are you jealous, Magoroku-chan~?”

Magoroku became shocked at his unexpected question but he’d promptly recovered. Puffing his cheeks, swiftly turning his head to the side, denying that claim, “Me? Being jealous of someone else?" His tone became mocking also laughing harshly at the mere idea of him actually feeling jealous, "Never! Why would I!?"

"Don't try to deny it! It's so clear to see~!"

"I, Magoroku Shido, the formal Student Council President of Aibo Academy, never would get jealous!" Crossing his arms, pouting, "But I want some attention too…"

"Then beg for some."

" _Beg_!? I... What!?" His expression filled with alarm before lowering himself, gumbling, "I'm not going to beg you."

Davide shrugged, “I guess, I’ll just keep giving kisses to your girlfriend then.” 

With silent agreement Sophia shifted closer to him, plopping herself on his lap. As the dress started bunching up between her thighs.

As she unhurriedly was staggering closer towards her, shoulders almost touching so close to sealing the gap between them. They felt the body head coming from the other. 

Without any denial licking his lips before permitting his hands snaked around her waist drawing her closer towards him. Straddling herself on his lap. Her facial expression was still void of any discernible sentiments. But may no sudden sounds against this, consenting silently.

 _‘I really didn’t peg her to be the type of girl who would do this.’_

He couldn’t stop himself from smirking from this. The current scene was most thrilling yet unexpected.

“What!?” The margin of his lips dipped down to a frown, his eyelids lowered, drooping pitifully, glowering at him, “But that’s not fair…!”

 _"Yo, Sophia-chan, you want to make our boyfriend jealous?"_

His tone was surprisingly mellow, dulcet, the question slowly ringing inside her ear. Felt his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort but she didn't mind it, not at all. Perhaps, that was a good choice to make. She couldn't lie or deny that she was interested in Magoroku's reaction.

She could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. He brought his hands up, carefully wrapping his fingers around her waist. Keeping a firm grip on her. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her nightgown. His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this before but with whom? _Most likely Shido,_ consoled herself on that question.

Holding back his amusing feeling, he urging to 

His touch was so soft, his tenderness as he held her close. Nuzzling her neck. It took a few moments but she finally made some effort to move, shifting her arms, raising them up to his hair. Rubbing her slim fingers through his strains. Holding him close towards her own frame. 

One of her arms tugged around his musteline body, holding him while her other arm was hoisted, reaching for his blown colored strains of hair.

Mortified at what he was seemingly beholding, his dark blue eyes kept seeing their availability performance satisfied amidst affection. Something he wasn't expecting for him to do. 

His shoulder hanging low, dipping down. Letting his guard down with her, feeling secure in her grasp. Instantaneous she slowly melted in his kiss, bringing her arms towards him, encircling them around his neck which brought him down further towards her. The robot from another side of her kept their weight up and from completely falling on the sofa. 

His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this with her before. She hated it, she hated how he must've gained experience with doing these sort of things.

He was the one who suggested that they do this and he was craving a small kiss from it; no matter how short it was or might be. He always ponders what females lips tasted like but never bothered to kiss any of them. Surely, she wouldn't mind if he steal some more kisses from her.

His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. The female froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the premature tinge on her lips. 

As if her mind went blank. He was kissing her first. And she was kissing him. The feeling felt foreign but right. Of course, he was still tense but he felt his muscles deliberately relaxing. 

She was undeserving of any sort of love or affection. None of it. And yet, here she was attaining an abundance of that from her boyfriends. 

Somehow they both felt pity towards her or shown to be sympathetic, even Davide. Shockingly, he was trying to comfort her oddly enough that is. 

She hated those looks they give her, the way their lips curve down, their facial expressions softened. Always urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of looks. She was never fond of getting pitiful glances.

As if they saw right past her harshness, the cruel yet stoic tone she always ended up depicting for all to behold. She was oftentimes ruthless but she wasn't that heartless, she just had an arduous time displaying that correctly. Of course, she was brutal and easily annoyed but far from being barely heartless. 

traditional Russian taunt.

At least, she felt exceptionally beneath the sentiments of fondness. No, he was confident that she shouldn't be earning any of it. After all, he was incredibly vicious, as if a large shark was about to bite back at any given moment. Despite, the two constantly brushing that off. But if that made the two happy then she'll just let that happen. No point in trying to convince them otherwise. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Davide's hair, making contact with Magoroku's cheek, tickling him. The sudden movement was disorienting and shocking.

  
  


She remembered during the beginning of their relationship when Davide and her rarely got along together. Always managing to make the other one jealous with Magoroku. Always annoying one another, getting under their skin. An unspoken rivalry.

The more Magoroku watched the unexpectedly kiss turn into a full-blown scene with silent kisses and affectionate touching, the more he felt conflicted. Biting his thumb, anxiously and indignantly. 

Corners of Magoroku’s lips twitching, his eyes twitching. Gulping as he bite down on his pride, _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Taking a deep breath, knowingly holding back his way to get fresh air. Lowering himself down on the bed, folding his hands together. Letting his fingers intertwined. Shutting his eyelids as tight as he can.

"

  
  


Pleased with Magoroku's reaction, The end of his lips curves in a self-satisfied smirk.

Taking the opportunity, sneaking her wat between the two males, without the need for a word, sliding her arms up, Placing one of her ghostly palm on Magoroku's chest. As the tips of her fingers fiddling and twirling with the buttons of his collar. A shirt that was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. A dispirited state his garments were in. Lips dropped downward, scowling at him. 

Her white hair, delicate to the touch. The hair stroking his skin, a relaxing sensation. Still, her expression was vacant, her blue bright colored eyes staring at his expression, unmoving. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

“Ahh,” This caused the tan-haired to spontaneously panic, 

, “both of you, stop it!”

  
  


mercilessly

Sweet kisses, simple and plain but felt so complexed. The shortness of breath was driving him insane on the inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying to make a strenuous effort to understand what was currently happening and why it was. He was just a jerk with no one but himself to rely on but they seemed to care.

Sophia pushed herself away from his grasp, slightly lifting herself on the mattress. Only mere inches away from Magoroku, feeling each other's body head. Lightly tapping her index finger on his nose, her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Her smiles were always so infectious. Her expression softened. 

"Change out of those dirty clothes."

"Do I get a prize kiss if I do that?"

"We'll see." 

  
  
  
  


"You suck at comforting."

His lips curve in a delish smirk before parting his lips to stick out his tongue at her, "Like you can do any better, Kitten~?"

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, you remind me of a cat."

Looking deeply into their characters as if they were simple pixels on a screen. He kept assuming their emotions. 

  
  


Taking the opportunity, sneak towards the tan-haired without a word, slipping her arms around him, drawing him close towards her. He only yelped as his muscles tightened, before sinking back down on the bed, bringing Magoroku with her. Her movements were subtle and swift. While also carrying a sense of diligence for what they were doing. His head burned in her chest without warning, his head under her chin. It was rather old but comforting 

Sophia was small and tiny enough without getting Davide's way of facing Magoroku.

Placing one of her tiny pale hands-on Magoroku's chest, her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. Still, her expression was vacant, she was still stoic as always. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

Magoroku, carefully positioning herself between

* * *

## Depart

> Should he try calling again?  
> Would it work this time?  
> Did they leave him for good?  
> What would even be the point of doing that?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Magoroku doubts were increased when Sophia and Davide didn't return home in time.

  
  


Tenebrous apartment was stinging, somber, and dismal. The three distinct utterances Magoroku would utilize just for this horrendous twilight he was tolerating. Vastly harsh to the core as the tempest ceased up sweeping past as if it was oblivion. 

The duskiness hung matured—increasingly hewing excuses. The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not literally occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste.

It was as if the lowest depths of darkness conveyed above this building. Not an ideal night for Magoroku’s criteria, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. He was never that fond of the raw, specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

The uniquely distinguished beam source was befalling from the small highlights plugged inside one of the outlets in the hallway. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks. Even with the many streetlights spaced out above them. The yellow and white lamps gleaming on the side of his frame. 

Magoroku was wearing a basic vest and white shirt, deciding to dawn a simplistic dark navy waistcoat, accommodating with tight black suit pants. Simple but was rather fitting for him. He was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes that made him look rather exquisite. 

Tinged

Abruptly, the gusting of air seeps the halls of the building. His frame shivering. His weight signifying dragged down on the rather dark and void hallway, fundamentally hauling himself. Resented was the only feeling that was filling up his core, eating away at him. All of it. He truly felt better if the bed was filled with his lovers but the night was void of any of that so far, it was rather depressing.

It was becoming progressively inside but he swore he’d made sure the heater was on, maybe it all dwelling in his mind, "Yikes! It's so cold! Why is it so cold!? When did the house become so cold!?" His blatant whine jammed the hallways, granting his arms to snake around his body, draping his chest for some welcoming warmth but nothing really came after that didn't help much to his disarray.

The wall within their residence was void of any life besides him, Magoroku Shido. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on the partners’ whereabouts that he neglected his nightly route just for them. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point. 

The bedroom was black in color, not fretting to flicker on the lights to see much. The room was rather dimly-lit, as the exclusive distinguished beam source, was befalling from the side window in their shared bedroom. A faint of glow trickling through the diminutive cracks, unveiling the external trees of the modest residence. which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds. 

It was already late, the sun was put away and the moon popped up. The night was as bitter as ever. And they haven't returned, yet.

Cold air swirling around the inners of the room. The bitter air would most commonly be made one shiver and blood rushing, without question, and so it did. 

With this, the current route was void of any certified racket. Silent was a well-suited word for their lips, none of them had bothered speaking up or starting simple conversations with each other., standing the solitary known quality encompassing them. Not the kind of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs were loaded with drowsiness—heavy filled breaths coming from the tan-haired. As if he kept sucking in his breath and releasing the grasp for more air. But none of them had made the effort to comment on it.

"Ugh, Where are Sophia and Davide!? I've been calling for over an hour but they refuse to pick up!"

Independently, subsisting fastened at the household. Typical for them not to answer his calls, being used to their annoyance with him and their "Shut up!" Despite always barking back or cowardly backing down from their tones. They were also surprisingly affectionate with him, refusing to outright disclose that from their lips.

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. Susceptible to the core. Slumber wouldn't come manageable, not in his current state that is. Not sensing the weight of the whole large bed being pressed down from his lover's, not retaining any sort of warmth from them. He was devoid of his rightful love tonight and he was given no good reason why it was like that. 

Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the dreadful night. But this had a purpose, meaning behind his bad decision making.

His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happen and were undeniably dreadful. It felt rather mirthless simply laying in the bitter and darkroom. 

The feeling of being alone while being cooped up in a portable room, ceasing helplessly on the bed without much to achieve from it stuck him like some sort of unwanted truck heading his way. His movements weren't restricted to the mattress so he could get up if he wanted he just makes the choice not too. His lovers were out and he was here alone. But he made the choice to be here without him so all of the blame should and will fall on him.

Should he try calling again?

Would it work this time? 

Did they leave him for good? 

What would even be the point of doing that?

His mind kept imploring him to find the solutions to those puzzles, plaguing his intellect with undesirable explanations. Not fully understanding or gripping on the fact that he'd needed to find them. No matter the cost. But where to rummage? They could've been anywhere by now and Magoroku had no indication of where they'll be going. As if faith brought him to this point of time, a low point that he was begging to evade from. A never-ending battle filled with suffering that he had to constantly face. 

_'Why is she dating two men at once!?'_

 _'Whore.'_

 _'Ew, Gross! He's holding hands with a girl and boy!'_

 _'What a bunch of freaks.'_

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

Mere murmurs that wielded no substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered glass or ripped paper. Sure, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them, completely unavoidable. So they did their utmost to ignore the open stares from the folks around them. His moral superiority didn’t sustenance their hatred and disapproval of their ideals. 

  
  
  
  


The more thinks about his pasts and the people who wronged him—it made him recall how vulnerable he truly was and for that he sailed to the depths of Darkness—scorning to look behind or be walked on all over again. Instead of living in fear, he’d become the fear. A logical response to all of his struggles. The more he heard others say they love him the more he'll want to sink deeper into darkness. 

  
  


The end of his lips curled as he recalled that very moment. A rather rememberable type of moment, one that wouldn’t easily flee his mind as one would assume. 

The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise costs an unrestricted figure snatches the threshold. Pulling the door using the doorknob, slowly revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it. Those footsteps were familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room. The sound only grew. There was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the floor above the room.

His ears perked up from this. A familiar voice ringing through his ears, sensibility, giving the sudden sounds all of the attention it deserves.

"Sophia!? Davide!?"

Sophia didn't, at all, exhibit any resemblance flustered by the cold. And Davide was lazy and simple-minded from Magoroku's position of judgment to care much.

"Is that really you!?"

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. He should be delighted, enthusiastic they infiltrated their bedroom. Maybe he was dreaming all of this up? A possibly but if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up not seeing them. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter linings within his heart. He was no frightful mistake, definitely on his part. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't appended to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare and currently unruffled.

"Hey, Magoroku-chan~!"

Davide greeted the tan-haired, lips curving to a bright plastered on his face. Flapping his hand lazily in hello.

Magoroku didn't respond, biting down hard on his lips, sucking in his breath of air. His eyes uncontrollably quavering. His dark blue coded eyes repeatedly stealing glances at the other two, his eyes shifting back and forth without bothering to stop. Habitually, as if formulating conclusively that they were all doing alright. Scrutinizing the two from his position on the bed. Intriguingly noting that their clothes were muddy.

  
  
  


Davide seemed to take immediate notice of the male's weird behavior. Mentally taking note of how his eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in color. 

His side bangs sticking relentlessly to the sides of his cheeks. Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. The small tie he was dawning today with his outfit was tilted to the side, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on his arms, clutching the folds. The periphery dangling off the side of his frame. That collar was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. Displaying the dispirited state that his garments were in. Letting his weariness seep through his expression. 

The man had surely spent most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still needs to address or was far up his ego to notice. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look promising, at least, not like before. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku he was staring at was wearing something that was ruined. The Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one, it was very foreign to the two standing in the room.

"You seem out of it, Magoroku-chan. Are you doing okay?"

His eyes kept darting across the room, stumbling and stammering, trying to find the words. The tan-haired's mind was spinning, overwhelmed with undesirable thoughts. His subconscious was swirling, it kept spinning. His thoughts scattered. 

He wishes he could address the issue but he’d promised to Sophia that he wouldn’t disclose it to Davide, knowing fully well that she meant that with good intent. At least, Magoroku hoped so. Bunglingly scrambling for something coherent but his thoughts were interrupted by that feeling of dread. He'd stifled. Gulping as he felt the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "...I…”

Magoroku became speechless, his lips parted but nothing came after that. As if his voice box was broken and ceased operating suitably. His blue eyes gazing back at Davide, refusing to do much but negligibly shudder and twitch his eyelids. 

If he enunciated much his words would just come out poorly and he might spit out the word phrase. He'd certainly done that beforehand with Davide when he was unnerved by his efforts to make him talk. Davide undoubtedly intimidated him at times. 

Admitting to his flaws from his actions was never his strong suit, surely, Magoroku took great pride in everything he did. Let alone confessing to others about them. He’d only compensated his attention to his student council duties and making sure he was the greatest so he had no idea. Struggling with these established tasks. 

"Shido."

Sophia’s stern voice filled the room causing the tan-haired to tighten his muscles and tense up, detecting a gruff mumbling ringing through his ears. Gulping nervously from this, his abdomen was accumulating with dread as he heeded her dubbed his name on her lips. Those delicate lips, much like a goddess, she was flawless. 

His back instantly straightened, sitting up straight and tall. His dark blue eyes met with bright blue ones, locking their contact. As pure curiosity swirling in his expression but displaying hurt all the same.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice. That voice continuously trotted through his mentality like some sort of wave. 

This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard being driven absent from his solicitudes like some sort of vehicle. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything. But the voice was still laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that.

"Did you have one of _those_ nightmares again?"

He couldn't obtain the sounds to spit out, everything was caught in his trachea. Exposing himself powerless to accurately lectured, it was as if his voice was staying stuck by an unidentified source.

 _'Wh-why can't I speak!?'_

"I think we should leave him alone, Ice Queen. It's clear he doesn't want to be bothered with.”

  
  


“No!”

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets. Appearing at the wedding was a frightful mistake, definitely on his part. 

"You both left me! I did try to call but you

* * *

 _'Why is she dating two men!?'_

 _'Ew, Gross! He's holding hands with a girl and boy!'_

 _'I know right? What a bunch of freaks.'_

They heard it everywhere they went. The same pitiful phrases. Insults. That wasn't new. Never was and never is. It was just life and they all dealt with the rumors and insults.

The dread came rushing back to him almost like he was smack across the head with a rough object. Craving for the sense to go away but it never did even if they were making their way down the bitter streets. They didn't bring a car, they took a limo to the party. 

Coming to the fancy party was a horrible mistake. An awful blunder that Magoroku Shido wouldn't outright admit too. Of course, he didn't. Kyouya wanted them to come and Sophia simply obeyed without thinking first.

"You know, it's your fault we're like this in the first place! You weren't so loyal to Kyouya we wouldn't need to go and now look at us!" 

Sophia ignored him. 

  
  
  
  


"Don't listen to them, they are just idiots."

Illustrating his dignity, "Of course! They are all so blind they can't see how great I am!"

Her lips didn’t part, and she didn’t voice her thoughts. If she was even thinking of anything at all. He could never tell if she was contemplating inside that little head of hers. 

Taking upon his opportunity, while Magoroku was currently being induced with himself. Davide fingers slipped to her wrists, caressing her slim pale fingers, brushing his thumb against her hand. 

She felt the abrupt brushing as she blinked, eyes imperceptibly stretched at the swift action. As their fingers began to intertwine. It appeared incongruous but also… favorable. They fought plenty of times before, treated each other like pure dirt, getting on their nerves, doing anything and everything to be able to watch the other fall and annoyed the other. Yet, here he was locking their fingers together, acting as nothing happened. As if the past held no meaning to them now. 

His gut was begging for him to do this, feeling the need to somehow to comfort her. In some way without openly saying why. He just couldn’t straight up tell her he had a dream featuring her as the main protagonist. 

The sensation from the contact made her insides twists, fluttering. She despised the impression she was receiving. Trying her best to hold back and suppressed her true emotions. Which she was not shockingly good doing so.

Pursing his lips, leaning down towards her. The warmth of his breath tickling her skin became recognizable. Pressing his lips on her skin, pecking her cheeks.

She had frozen in place, eyes involuntarily widened from the sudden touch on her cheeks. Feeling the wetness, the touch was shockingly tender to the rim. And that was strange. He should've been more forcible doing so? _He_ was doing this, no doubts. As if her mind went blank with notions on whatever to do.

She didn't bother to push him away from her. She felt her insides swiveled, a weird burning sensation coming to her cheeks. Sophia did her best to hold back that blush.

Her mouth agape, lips parted from her shock. Detecting her heart bounding a beat from within her chest.

He couldn't help but feel sorta left out, the further his dark blue eyes focused on his longing to feel those lips against his, discovering the idea to be so desirous, savoring that flavor if he could possibly taste. Devising him unbelievably envious of Sophia. Tranquility whimpering, letting out a grumble, "H-Hey, no fair... I-I-I want some kisses too!"

Sophia only gazed at him, no emotions seeping through her face. She couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised. 

“Are you jealous, Magoroku-chan~?”

Magoroku became shocked at his unexpected question but he’d promptly recovered. Puffing his cheeks, swiftly turning his head to the side, denying that claim, “Me? Being jealous of someone else?" His tone became mocking also laughing harshly at the mere idea of him actually feeling jealous, "Never! Why would I!?"

"Don't try to deny it! It's so clear to see~!"

"I, Magoroku Shido, the formal Student Council President of Aibo Academy, never would get jealous!" Crossing his arms, pouting, "But I want some attention too…"

"Then beg for some."

" _Beg_!? I... What!?" His expression filled with alarm before lowering himself, gumbling, "I'm not going to beg you."

Davide shrugged, “I guess, I’ll just keep giving kisses to your girlfriend then.” 

With silent agreement Sophia shifted closer to him, plopping herself on his lap. As the dress started bunching up between her thighs.

As she unhurriedly was staggering closer towards her, shoulders almost touching so close to sealing the gap between them. They felt the body head coming from the other. 

Without any denial licking his lips before permitting his hands snaked around her waist drawing her closer towards him. Straddling herself on his lap. Her facial expression was still void of any discernible sentiments. But may no sudden sounds against this, consenting silently.

 _‘I really didn’t peg her to be the type of girl who would do this.’_

He couldn’t stop himself from smirking from this. The current scene was most thrilling yet unexpected.

“What!?” The margin of his lips dipped down to a frown, his eyelids lowered, drooping pitifully, glowering at him, “But that’s not fair…!”

 _"Yo, Sophia-chan, you want to make our boyfriend jealous?"_

His tone was surprisingly mellow, dulcet, the question slowly ringing inside her ear. Felt his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort but she didn't mind it, not at all. Perhaps, that was a good choice to make. She couldn't lie or deny that she was interested in Magoroku's reaction.

She could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. He brought his hands up, carefully wrapping his fingers around her waist. Keeping a firm grip on her. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her nightgown. His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this before but with whom? _Most likely Shido,_ consoled herself on that question.

Holding back his amusing feeling, he urging to 

His touch was so soft, his tenderness as he held her close. Nuzzling her neck. It took a few moments but she finally made some effort to move, shifting her arms, raising them up to his hair. Rubbing her slim fingers through his strains. Holding him close towards her own frame. 

One of her arms tugged around his musteline body, holding him while her other arm was hoisted, reaching for his blown colored strains of hair.

Mortified at what he was seemingly beholding, his dark blue eyes kept seeing their availability performance satisfied amidst affection. Something he wasn't expecting for him to do. 

His shoulder hanging low, dipping down. Letting his guard down with her, feeling secure in her grasp. Instantaneous she slowly melted in his kiss, bringing her arms towards him, encircling them around his neck which brought him down further towards her. The robot from another side of her kept their weight up and from completely falling on the sofa. 

His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this with her before. She hated it, she hated how he must've gained experience with doing these sort of things.

He was the one who suggested that they do this and he was craving a small kiss from it; no matter how short it was or might be. He always ponders what females lips tasted like but never bothered to kiss any of them. Surely, she wouldn't mind if he steal some more kisses from her.

His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. The female froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the premature tinge on her lips. 

As if her mind went blank. He was kissing her first. And she was kissing him. The feeling felt foreign but right. Of course, he was still tense but he felt his muscles deliberately relaxing. 

She was undeserving of any sort of love or affection. None of it. And yet, here she was attaining an abundance of that from her boyfriends. 

Somehow they both felt pity towards her or shown to be sympathetic, even Davide. Shockingly, he was trying to comfort her oddly enough that is. 

She hated those looks they give her, the way their lips curve down, their facial expressions softened. Always urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of looks. She was never fond of getting pitiful glances.

As if they saw right past her harshness, the cruel yet stoic tone she always ended up depicting for all to behold. She was oftentimes ruthless but she wasn't that heartless, she just had an arduous time displaying that correctly. Of course, she was brutal and easily annoyed but far from being barely heartless. 

traditional Russian taunt.

At least, she felt exceptionally beneath the sentiments of fondness. No, he was confident that she shouldn't be earning any of it. After all, he was incredibly vicious, as if a large shark was about to bite back at any given moment. Despite, the two constantly brushing that off. But if that made the two happy then she'll just let that happen. No point in trying to convince them otherwise. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Davide's hair, making contact with Magoroku's cheek, tickling him. The sudden movement was disorienting and shocking.

  
  


She remembered during the beginning of their relationship when Davide and her rarely got along together. Always managing to make the other one jealous with Magoroku. Always annoying one another, getting under their skin. An unspoken rivalry.

The more Magoroku watched the unexpectedly kiss turn into a full-blown scene with silent kisses and affectionate touching, the more he felt conflicted. Biting his thumb, anxiously and indignantly. 

Corners of Magoroku’s lips twitching, his eyes twitching. Gulping as he bite down on his pride, _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Taking a deep breath, knowingly holding back his way to get fresh air. Lowering himself down on the bed, folding his hands together. Letting his fingers intertwined. Shutting his eyelids as tight as he can.

"

  
  


Pleased with Magoroku's reaction, The end of his lips curves in a self-satisfied smirk.

Taking the opportunity, sneaking her wat between the two males, without the need for a word, sliding her arms up, Placing one of her ghostly palm on Magoroku's chest. As the tips of her fingers fiddling and twirling with the buttons of his collar. A shirt that was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. A dispirited state his garments were in. Lips dropped downward, scowling at him. 

Her white hair, delicate to the touch. The hair stroking his skin, a relaxing sensation. Still, her expression was vacant, her blue bright colored eyes staring at his expression, unmoving. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

“Ahh,” This caused the tan-haired to spontaneously panic, 

, “both of you, stop it!”

  
  


mercilessly

Sweet kisses, simple and plain but felt so complexed. The shortness of breath was driving him insane on the inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying to make a strenuous effort to understand what was currently happening and why it was. He was just a jerk with no one but himself to rely on but they seemed to care.

Sophia pushed herself away from his grasp, slightly lifting herself on the mattress. Only mere inches away from Magoroku, feeling each other's body head. Lightly tapping her index finger on his nose, her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Her smiles were always so infectious. Her expression softened. 

"Change out of those dirty clothes."

"Do I get a prize kiss if I do that?"

"We'll see." 

  
  
  
  


"You suck at comforting."

His lips curve in a delish smirk before parting his lips to stick out his tongue at her, "Like you can do any better, Kitten~?"

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, you remind me of a cat."

Looking deeply into their characters as if they were simple pixels on a screen. He kept assuming their emotions. 

  
  


Taking the opportunity, sneak towards the tan-haired without a word, slipping her arms around him, drawing him close towards her. He only yelped as his muscles tightened, before sinking back down on the bed, bringing Magoroku with her. Her movements were subtle and swift. While also carrying a sense of diligence for what they were doing. His head burned in her chest without warning, his head under her chin. It was rather old but comforting 

Sophia was small and tiny enough without getting Davide's way of facing Magoroku.

Placing one of her tiny pale hands-on Magoroku's chest, her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. Still, her expression was vacant, she was still stoic as always. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

Magoroku, carefully positioning herself between

* * *

Magoroku and Sophia persisted in the kitchen. Sophia stayed at the stove, preparing their lunch in unbroken taciturnity.

The tan-haired leased escape a melodious slaughtered similar to a rustle from his margins, "Rouga just called in sick..." Blandly plopping his teal covered phone on the counter, "What are we going to do now?" 

His frame directed to face her, navy eyes contemplating something as she sways her body. His tongue swelled with desperation, "You always have a backup plan, don't you? Surely, you thought of the possibility of him getting sick?" 

"Da," Distributed her utensils down on the exterior of the board, "however, Rouga getting sick was something I didn't foresee." 

Magoroku lowered his knees, letting them awkwardly bucked subordinate him, presenting himself to resemble substantially reduce then what he signifies.

"You need an extra hand?" 

Supplemented utterance deciphered the vacancy.

Both of their lips separated, eyes dilated from the premature alarm. Swiveling their heads to take a glimpse.

Davide was naturally occupying near the doorway. Dazzling them both a comprehensive grin.

"Davide?"

"So what seems to be the problem?" 

Magoroku lips dipped to a grimace, "Rouga is sick and we have no one else in mind that could babysit the kids."

"You don't need a babysitter when I'm here."

Questionable glances reached the male's way.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah?"

  
  
  
  
"And don't forget **_no_** profanities. Make sure they eat a proper dinner and don't let them stay up past their bedtime."  
  


* * *

He spurned her. Everything regarding that damn girl. All of her little details and characters are always eating away at him from his core. He truly didn't get this woman. 

The design of her bright blue coded eyes that gazed professedly at nothing frequently. How she feigned she can undoubtedly obtain administration of the circumstances. 

How her eyes glittered and brightened when she was around Kyouya. Hell, even when she was near or looking at Magoroku her brightness would shift to some sort of prosperity, glisten. But when she was gazing at him, her eyes laced with annoyance and hatred. 

Plainly not preferring him here and who would denounce her? He didn't, not at all. 

He snatched some exquisite decent junctures away from her relationship with Magoroku. But she also embezzles an occasional of his as satisfactorily.

She was just a small white kitten that needed attention from the right kind of people and Davide didn't match that at all. He was a Dog, a big bad wolf. And he knew well enough that Dogs and cats didn't get along well.

Struggling extensively striving to theoretically steer an explanation of every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual urchin—her imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how Davide perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

Sophia was an equitably intricate person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at concealing her family’s life and sustained her authentic arduousness lurked. Not being as consequently obvious to bride erudition out of. And he eschewed that.

Self-indulgence wasn't specifically Sophia's eccentric, invariably heeding the commands of Kyouya Gaen while subsisting chasm of any skepticism. Scantily reckoning about herself and more about how to conserve and achieve all of her master's proposals. Comprehending this, Davide wouldn't tolerate her for that particular duration to pluck their leisure. Fiddling by her ordinances. Cruising overdue at twilight couldn't be infinitely corrupt, merely what Sophia fancies, he'd arrogated.

They resided remarkably distinctive yet comparable in fascinating ways. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and he was witty, daft, and manipulative. Both were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission. Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His energy was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred under. The signified notably exceptionally at concealing her family’s biography and sustained her authentic circumstances lurked. But Sophia was sharper, accordingly then Davide, while that was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

Occasionally criticized Sophia from dilatory, with every implicit declaration an additional but harsher and perpendicularity about the validity, easily accessible, obtaining on her nerves without generating a lot of nonessential endeavors. Good at perceiving beneath the bark and stirring her buttons, he was just accordingly proficient. When they combated.

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His energy was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred under.

They hindered their mouths shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in line. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to really articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited word for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other enough with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately damn fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction containing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing texture of his essence. Vastly severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in.

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Davide’s inferred patterns, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

Her character was hollow of anything particularized, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately whence she’d prefer to impersonate herself as. This skepticism undoubtedly commandeered him off the defense. Her utterance didn't displease to showcase any interest. It was precisely void, vacant of any noticeable pitch.

Davide and Sophia persisted in the kitchen. Sophia stayed near the stove, preparing their lunch in unbroken taciturnity.

The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter similar to a rustle from his margins, He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes.

“Yo, when is our food gonna be done, Ice Queen?” His frame directed to face her, navy eyes contemplating something as she sways her body, “I’m fucking hungry over here, y’ know!? I’m bored of waiting for you!" 

With the secondary notification, she swirled her eyes at him from behind “I guess, you’re going to have to still wait until it’s done cooking, then, " her voice stern as if she cut the cold using the knife she was currently holding from her firm grasp on the handle. 

He assumed he elicited a lamentable and excruciating annoyance from her that littered her expression, getting under her skin. ' _Good_ ' But he wanted those sky coded eyes to shift towards her, turning her frame around so she was facing him again.

His tongue swelled with desperation. “How about you turn around and tell me it to my face instead, Ice Queen~?”

The room stood in silence for a mere moment, the awkward kind. The kind of awkwardness he got before while walking in on Magoroku and Sophia performing the dirty. That definitely happened before much to his disarray. 

"And why would you want me to do that?"

Growing angry at her, "Just… do it and quit asking questions already, Miss. Spasibo!”

"Is that an order, Davide?" 

"Yeah, I am ordering you the fuck around like a damn slave so just shut up and gaze at me for one fucking minute, you idiot."

She wasn’t fond of the messages that he was roaring at her, none of that. Distributed her utensils down on the exterior of the board. Swinging around as he commanded her exceedingly. Her face scowling offensively as he was glowering at him. With those bitter crystal eyes, "What did you just say?”

  
  


These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. Susceptible to the core. Slumber wouldn't come manageable, not in his current state that is. Not sensing the weight of the whole large bed being pressed down from his lover's, not retaining any sort of warmth from them. He was devoid of his rightful love tonight and he was given no good reason why it was like that.

Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the dreadful night. But this had a purpose, meaning behind his bad decision making.

His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happen and were undeniably dreadful. It felt rather mirthless simply laying in the bitter and darkroom.

The tangibility of denoting a single while holding cooped up in a portable room, ceasing helplessly on the bed without much to achieve from it stuck him like some sort of unwanted truck heading his way. His movements weren't restricted to the mattress so he could get up if he wanted he just makes the choice not too. His lovers were out and he was here alone. But he chose to be here without him so all of the blame should and will fall on him.

  
  


The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Happening to Kiri once, he'd traveled himself towards the deepest depths filled with that horrid darkness, simply craving to be void of any love. It didn't help that he still struggled with the memories of his horrible childhood EX every now and again.

Magoroku, on the other hand, had given him a new meaning of what love really is.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Continuously blanching the specific epoch that his subdivision would not perceive why he was with three disparate people undividedly inconsistent from each other And whom to rebuke them? His folks had an old development of desire. Comprising externally instructing or grievance, Davide had shattered that dictate with the insignificant stubs of his gloved fingers restraining amidst efficiency. 

The brunette-blonde severed numerous customs when it came to the description of passion with them in the first place. Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

  
  


Dulcet caresses, unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh. Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. 

They were likewise surprisingly devoted to him, Magoroku Shido. 

The only one that maintained their relationship steady from Sophia and Davide subsisting dupes and disparaging each other but Magoroku had to go out today, saying something like he had to go meet up with his father. But Magoroku was like glue, always sticking his lovers. 

  
  
  


refusing to outright disclose that from their lips. His head unsteadily spiraled by her.

The briefness of inhalation was nagging him neurotic of his linings as exhilaration converted the exterior of it wholly, preferably intoxicating. But he conceded with nebulous desperation to advance incomparably, urging them to be exceedingly abundant with their actions. As he was seeking to secure a strenuous attempt to clarify what was currently befalling and why the fondling transpired.

He was thoroughly a brute with no individual but himself to rely upon above but they emerged to attend. His essence was taunting, disparaging, and bitter; undeserving of an unspecified substance of variety while the problem was concerning admiration or devotion. None of the sentiments were nobly acceptable for him. That was already thrust passed the lattice as if he was outwitting his disputant to yield their cards tirelessly, circulating endlessly in the ocean void of any recovery. Casuistries declined and now he attained an abundance of warmth from his presently blazoned partners. 

Somehow they perceived benevolence towards him or dispensed to be sympathetic, even Davide on superlative conclusions. Shockingly, he was seeking to reassure, ridiculously lavish that it was. He denounced that eloquence they give him, the way the edge of their lips crooks below, their facial expressions dissolved. Periodically urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of speculations. He was never fond of getting pitiful glances.

As if they perceived undeviatingly beyond that harshness, the fierce yet jeering aspect he always desisted up depicting for all to behold. She was oftentimes sadistic but he wasn't that heartless, he just had an arduous time demonstrating that accurately. He was brutal and undoubtedly frowning upon by others for his tactics. But distant from implying scarcely insensitive. 

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes. Occurring refreshingly in the arrangement.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit difficult for him to fresh out and fully explain in mere words. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. 

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets.

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

So they retained their involvement well burrowed at occasions. Must to her disarray, a Kyouya’s fancy accommodations included romantic things like dancing and doing what couples would do at any given gathering like this one. In which, he slow-danced with Sophia and Davide. Wasn’t adequate time and the rhymes wouldn’t last particularly long, denoting pushed to flee the field before he got they got any closer. But they always try to remain distant and restrain from performing substantial. 

Sometimes, slipping their hands together under the table; making contact with each others’ fingers. Always being submerged by the passion the other would habitually deliver. Their fingers intertwine. Before preeminently dividing their connection while one had to propel incessantly or one ought to withdraw sitting on the furniture. Notwithstanding, they were detected, being imperiled for their inclination after Davide furiously but idiotically tipped over their board, and Magoroku got terrified he’d retained grasping tightly on their hands instead of regularly granting withdrawal. Witnessing all of the hell shattering loose, as various combinations of eye gilding towards their table with ease. Appearances of revulsion, haughtiness, refusal. 

Mere murmurs that wielded no substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered glass or ripped paper. Sure, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them, completely unavoidable. So they did their utmost to ignore the open stares from the folks around them. His moral superiority didn’t sustenance their hatred and disapproval of their ideals. They were all a bunch of dunces abiding too efficiently and pitifully to get pulverized underneath his heels.

Ordinarily, Davide roared illicit profanities and throw his finger towards anyone who would venture try to mess with them. Rarely going for a crazy option of complete pulling pranks on the people who would talk ill.

He principally kept his controlled though, having bargained with homophobic parents—as far as Magoroku was cognizant—Davide did declare that a few times in the antiquities and never fretted to exhibit or allow it been distinguished in front of his progenitors. But, usually, told the other two to “Not bother” or How those people can “go fuck themselves”, devising that legible he didn’t desire to fuss tackling with them.

Sophia normally grasped her composer continuously before something would tick her off and she would also inaugurate shout. Something he acquired from Kyouya before—from one of his numerous parties when that kinda thing happened—that she had laborious participation and neglecting to see why strapping out like that was an inferior approach to deal with these circumstances.

Eternity didn't leave him entirely hurt, winching at the mere slurs and use of slang. His mind refusing to stop him from clinging on to those insults, lingering in the deepest parts of his mind. Always eating away at him to his core. And he understood partly why that was.

They felt the weight of the bed standing dragged down by each other, the room was dark, bitter, and cold. 

Their bodies being flickered on they were all able to see better and the conditions, the sets of clothes sheet in. Magoroku took this opportunity to let his eye gazed at the two once more. Reasonable in this denomination of temperature, their posture prevailed invariably elegant and sumptuous. But not as tremendous peeking as he prevailed, Magoroku constantly had that perspective of being, unfortunately, adequate than everyone around his view.

They both stared at each other, eyes widened. 

"I don't understand."

"Hm?" 

"Why do you care in the first place?"

"I don't."

"Of course, you don't. I kinda had a feeling you’d say that…" his expression instantly sulked, being rather serious for a moment.”

"But the reason why you want to have such contact with me fascinates me, nevertheless, I do not wish to tit you further on this path... You said it yourself: you are only attracted to guys, not girls.”

For every second she was dwelling in this room, simply watching him he felt like he was in a losing battle with her. She was so… mysterious. Acting weirdly too! That was driving him insane. He didn’t think she’ll even consider bringing up and letting it be known how uncomfortable it would be for him to kiss something he didn’t like. Her voice didn't at all sound mocking or insulting but rather pitiful. 

“You know there’s a thing call “experimenting”? For example, you want to date or do anything with a girl."

Letting out a sigh, “I know what _experimenting_ means, idiot.”

“Huh? Well, my point still stands… I desire an experimental kiss from you.”

  
  
  


Immediately, relinquishing his cold with her, shrieking. Shortly, regretting shouting at her watching the flicker of sorrow hastily flash in her eyes. He swore, he saw that glint of hurt just flash in her eyes. Which was surprising enough on its own. Maybe he was losing his mind? Yeah, he thought that seemed fitting for what's happening.

“You hate me… don’t you? I mean, for coming here and dating Shido, too.” 

“I don’t hate you.”

“What?” His eyebrows arch quizzically, staring at her with a grievous facial expression, "Do you don't hate me after all?"

"I find you very annoying. That is all."

  
  


He'd know outright that this relationship was far from perfect, flawed, imperfection filling the bucket of his insides like some sort of water. 

“I didn’t think you were the type to get so worried,” her stern voice quickly interpreted the male within his tracks as her expression altered to a malicious smirk, mocking him with a tease, “Just like Shido, you worry too much.”

"Shut up! You guys ask way too many questions." Quickly snarling at her, prodding, "and halt with all of the ridicule already!"

"With that kind of reaction, I will poke fun at you until I'm satisfied." 

Humming before his large tongue sticking out at her, "Then I will just keep throwing it back at you."

* * *

> Magoroku craved their attention, having their eyes watch his every move. Wanting them to praise him no matter what he did. He only lived for them. But they didn't want him... He was going to change that. No matter what has to be done.
> 
> Aka the DaviMagoSoph fic that was heavily inspired by Delusional, Super Psycho Love, Hypnotized, and Broken by Simon Curtis.

### Work Text:

He couldn't help but observe sorta neglected from any sort of attraction, the further his concentrated on his longing to explore those lips against his, discovering the intention to be remarkably desirous, savoring that flavor if he could possibly distinguish. Devising him horribly envious of the white-haired. That didn't percent him from mocking them though. But they were refusing to outright disclose what they did from their lips. His foresight unsteadily spiraled from her. 

But that’s when this had elicits a spark within him. A response commenced stirring… Ferocity? Skeptical? He didn't recognize that contemplating but he recognized an individual thing that was settled… that he sought to be a part of whatever they were participating in. To submerge in their warmth, permitting the two to do as he commanded, coveting nothing more than to drown.

Struggling extensively striving, his diminutive raven cores gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against the subjective. His pocket-sized journal was entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Burying himself within the white pages blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the menu of information that could advance on like an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit.

Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer filled with deep explanations of every individual urchin—all of their imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how Davide perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

Sophia was an equitably intricate person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at concealing her family’s life and sustained her authentic arduousness lurked. Not being as consequently obvious to bride erudition out of. And he eschewed that.

Self-indulgence wasn't specifically Sophia's eccentric, invariably heeding the commands of Kyouya Gaen while subsisting chasm of any skepticism. Scantily reckoning about herself and more about how to conserve and achieve all of her master's proposals. Comprehending this, Davide wouldn't tolerate her for that particular duration to pluck their leisure. Fiddling by her ordinances. Cruising overdue at twilight couldn't be infinitely corrupt, merely what Sophia fancies, he'd arrogated.

They resided remarkably distinctive yet comparable in fascinating ways. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and he was witty, daft, and manipulative. Both were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission. Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His energy was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred under. The signified notably exceptionally at concealing her family’s biography and sustained her authentic circumstances lurked. But Sophia was sharper, accordingly then Davide, while that was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

Resting down on his chair granting his principles deliberate, speculating regarding _them_ again. Invariably his perceptions were remaining constituted by their attitude. Yearning to comprehend more further surrounding him. Not an unattached day went by that he didn't think about them. It's been that way for months now and it was driving him insane. Dropping his pencil down on his desk, the only tapping sound in the room. 

Letting out a breath he was unknowingly holding back before he pressed his back against the soft fabric of his black chair. Closing his eyelids. Letting his mind wander, pulling him back to his thoughts once more… the pictures of their frames flashed in his mind. 

_Her hair, that short white hair, snow-like, it must've been soft to the touch. That urge, craving to brush the strands— feeling that softness on my fingers. Ever so slowly and tenderly. I would treat her with such care, like a queen. What she truly didn’t deserve but willing to provide for her._

 _Her pale skin, maybe it was delicate_ _as well? It was so flawless, no blemishes. Seemingly perfect._

 _I crave to brush my hand down her silky cheeks, stroking her pale skin. No, I aspire to rub my hand up and down her entire body, engulfing every inch as I could. Exercising my participation in producing so, aching to contemplate how her body would behave if I was on top of her, dominating her every move, bequeathing me to do as I desire. Possessing authority over her. Unearth her. Divulge her. Observing her devoid expression subsequently solicited for me. All of it, on repeat, like a dilapidated cassette player. A perpetual circle satisfied with satisfaction._

 _How would she respond? Would she utter? Or would she vibrate? Or maybe even both? Insincerity, I don't genuinely understand how she'll acknowledge, implying ascertained of such._

 _It was_ **_mischievous_ ** _._

 _Yes, accordingly incredibly disproportionate. Like a big read printed "F" on his papers for neglecting his education. It was never worsening to proceed. My reflections squealing at me not to consider those things, not to manipulate those sentiments._

 _Deeming of such matters, revolting. Naughty. It originated him to appear unpleasant, stained. He was supposed to hatch an immeasurable representative for the foolish students. Not be sinning by arranging the unimaginable to occur dwelling in his subconscious._

 _But it felt right. The philosophies of ingesting that inflicted me so much stimulation. A ghastly characteristic stirring inside of me, in which I couldn't accurately phrase how I would elucidate those persuasions._

 _The sensation felt so… indicating. The stimulation. I required more bounteous of it. I_ **_obliged_ ** _more. And I would do anything to sustain more._

 _Her bright blue eyes that were similar to that of the coded blue oceans. I could drown in their beauty for days on end. Or maybe, the color of her eyes blended well the brilliant melancholy azure, I could contemplate without departing or recoiling tirelessly._

 _Her structure, consequently comprehensive, the way she sways as she saunders. The way she held her shoulders high, confident in manner. Her expressions were always void of any emotions. No one actually dared to mess with her and who would? No one would defy a queen, a goddess. He'll bow down to her puffy white boots, praising her for all of her glory. It was worth the excitement._

 _It was like I was faced with a goddess without realizing it sooner. I only realized how blessed I was with her presents alone when she finally jolted out the only big blue door in the student council office, my office. Leaving me. For Kyouya Gean no less._

 _Why?_

 _Why did she care so much for him? What was her reasoning? Why was she like that!?_

 _Was it because Kyouya was rich? Famous? Good looking!?_

 _Still..._

 _It was rather… unfortunate but we'll meet again. Of course, we will. And next time. She'll belong to me. She'll be my princess, my queen, only serving me and my wishes._

 _I was going to make her bright blue eyes gaze at me with the same glimmer as she showed for Kyouya. It was only just a matter of time._

 _Davide Yamazaki. Oh, how that name rolling off my tongue and past my lips, felt so right. I could say his name on repeat and never grew bored of uttering his name. He was the opposite of me, breaking the rules, cheating. Being awfully bad at doing so but his failing efforts were kinda adorable._

 _Clearly, he wasn't raised by good parents who educated him on the wrong and right. I wanted to change that, make his life better. Understand him._

 _His hair was rather unique. Coded with brown and yellow, a perfect clash of colors. His blonde parts were like wings, opening, ready to fly. His frame was taller and well built. He had some muscles on him as if he was quite fit. And that he was if my limited time with Davide Yamazaki it was that he was tough._

 _The way he always made a mockery of his fellow teammates. The teasing tone of his voice. His lazy manner. How his blonde eyebrows were so telling, giving him emotions. Under that fake glee and mirthful manner was a broken boy waiting to be fixed. Wanting to put the pieces back together._

 _Sticking out his large tongue, like a lizard. A hot lizard._

 _Unlike Sophia, I wanted him to control me, being the one on top of me, letting him do what he wanted when he craved._

 _He also left me and haven't seen him since the events of disaster. After all, it's been a while since Disaster has been disbanded. and I felt rather alone here in my office._

 _The disaster was the reason why I had them close to me, why I was so close to having friends. In some way, Disaster was the closest thing I ever had to even get a friend out of it. But Disaster was years ago and he was sure they changed since then._

 _But..._

 _It was very wrong._

 _Was it wrong to be in love with two different people? From opposing genders no less? Feeling lasciviously about the two in such a way but I did, I should feel ashamed, disgusted._

 _I didn't feel any of that. Why should I be ashamed of thinking about the truth? It was only human nature to want to hold someone you love. He didn't see the problems._

 _As father always told me: Love was between two people. But he never told me I could fall in love with two people at once._

 **_My_ ** _beautiful goddess and hot lizard. Soon to be boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _We'll meet again. And this time around_ **_I won't be foolish enough to let you leave me,_ ** _never again.'_

Magoroku eyes widened, Plummeting to the floor with a loud thud, letting out a yelp, "Ahh!" Before groaning.

He was thinking about _those thoughts_ again. Feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks. His heart pounding, hearing the beating in his ears. The feeling of arousal, a shivering feeling washing over him.

He never felt like this before, never even dreamt of feeling like this before. 

straightening himself on his chair. 

"Yikes!"

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. Susceptible to the core. Slumber wouldn't come manageable, not in his current state that is. Not sensing the weight of the whole large bed being pressed down from his lover's, not retaining any sort of warmth from them. He was devoid of his rightful love tonight and he was given no good reason why it was like that.

His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happen and were undeniably dreadful. It felt rather mirthless simply laying in the bitter and darkroom.

The tangibility of denoting a single while holding cooped up in a portable room, ceasing helplessly on the bed without much to achieve from it stuck him like some sort of unwanted truck heading his way. His movements weren't restricted to the mattress so he could get up if he wanted he just makes the choice not too. His lovers were out and he was here alone. But he chose to be here without him so all of the blame should and will fall on him.

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Happening to Kiri once, he'd traveled himself towards the deepest depths filled with that horrid darkness, simply craving to be void of any love. It didn't help that he still struggled with the memories of his horrible childhood EX now and again.

Magoroku-chan, on the other hand, had furnished him with a new definition of what passion is. 

Inhabiting in the same residence with two other personalities who actually presented any shit about Davide was odd enough. The feeling, foreign, unheard of. Developing a scheme to finally get away from his family, his thoughts always discussing his course of action after high school but not expecting Magoroku to be the one who freely gave the suggestion that they should all live together and bestow a singular house. Preferably near one of the colleges he was going to attention once he was finally able to congratulate high-school. Two years ago he administered tirelessly from sanatorium with Sophia and Magoroku. Kyouya was generous enough to lend Sophia a house for the three to stay in.

five years ago he was beginning to sleep in the corresponding bed as they did— consuming the same breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their unoccupied time range (When Magoroku wasn’t operating or Sophia continually with and assisting Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. Approximately, mentally noting all of their 

It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure some scowling from them for being lazy with his clothes and not properly taking care of himself but still—it was better living with two people who gave a shit about you then alternatively living with abusive, neglectful, and homophobic parents.

Nevertheless, his parents did struggle to get into contact with him but he'd ignored all of their attempts. The only reason both fancied to get close again was that they figured out he had connections to Sophia again, which had connections to Kyouya and the whole thing was a mess. 

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Continuously blanching the specific epoch that his subdivision would not perceive why he was with three disparate people undividedly inconsistent from each other And whom to rebuke them? His folks had an old development of desire. Comprising externally instructing or grievance, Magoroku had shattered that dictate with the insignificant stubs of his gloved fingers restraining amidst efficiency. 

Dulcet caresses, unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh. Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. The atmosphere, the disturbance striking throughout his cognizance on repeat like some sort of dilapidated recorder performer. Yearning for that one feeding excitement and that was them. 

The only one that maintained their relationship steady from Sophia and Davide subsisting dupes and disparaging each other but Magoroku had to go out today, saying something like he had to go meet up with his father. But Magoroku was like glue, always sticking his lovers. 

The briefness of inhalation was nagging him neurotic of his linings as exhilaration converted the exterior of it wholly, preferably intoxicating. But he conceded with nebulous desperation to advance incomparably, urging them to be exceedingly abundant with their actions. As he was seeking to secure a strenuous attempt to clarify what was currently befalling and why the fondling transpired.

He was thoroughly a brute with no individual but himself to rely upon above but they emerged to attend. His essence was taunting, disparaging, and bitter; undeserving of an unspecified substance of variety while the problem was concerning admiration or devotion. None of the sentiments were nobly acceptable for him. That was already thrust passed the lattice as if he was outwitting his disputant to yield their cards tirelessly, circulating endlessly in the ocean void of any recovery. Casuistries declined and now he attained an abundance of warmth from his presently blazoned partners. 

Somehow they perceived benevolence towards him or dispensed to be sympathetic, even Davide on superlative conclusions. Shockingly, he was seeking to reassure, ridiculously lavish that it was. He denounced that eloquence they give him, the way the edge of their lips crooks below, their facial expressions dissolved. Periodically urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of speculations. He was never fond of getting pitiful glances.

As if they perceived undeviatingly beyond that harshness, the fierce yet jeering aspect he always desisted up depicting for all to behold. She was oftentimes sadistic but he wasn't that heartless, he just had an arduous time demonstrating that accurately. He was brutal and undoubtedly frowning upon by others for his tactics. But distant from implying scarcely insensitive. 

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes. Occurring refreshingly in the arrangement.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit difficult for him to fresh out and fully explain in mere words. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. 

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets.

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

So they retained their involvement well burrowed at occasions. Must to her disarray, a Kyouya’s fancy accommodations included romantic things like dancing and doing what couples would do at any given gathering like this one. In which, he slow-danced with Sophia and Davide. Wasn’t adequate time and the rhymes wouldn’t last particularly long, denoting pushed to flee the field before he got they got any closer. But they always try to remain distant and restrain from performing substantial. 

"Ah, I'm glad you two could make it!" 

The end of his lips curls a heavy cheeky smile, sheepishly. Supplied with enthusiasm. The methods he organized were performing placidly, more than he would assume, therefore, just as he proposed in his head. It necessitated fascinating persuasive and prodigious a bunch of time exposed to his previously occupied day just to beget them conclusively favor to coincide up like aforementioned.

"You two look thirsty, perhaps you both should take a drink."

His gloved hands, aimed down at the counter, towards the glasses of water. The two teens were skeptical of this. A lease that seeps under the cracks of their hidden expressions. 

But Davide could use the drink, lowering his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the glass bottle. Raising it towards his lips, ready to take a slip. 

Panic stirring inside of him, the tan-haired movements were sharp, being quick, yanking the other cup, raising the cut towards Sophia, in her face. Hastily arranged the cup of water close to her, their bodies mere inches away from one another, "You should really take a slip, Sophia." 

Narrowing her eyes, being annoyed with the fact that the male was hanging a glass of water directly in her face. She thought the way he was acting was strange.

Magoroku needed to have both of them taking a slip, at the time frame, or else one of them might notice what is happening and do something, like using disaster force to make a portal and teleport their way out. 

If this fails, Magoroku was done for and they wouldn't hold any trust for him. 

His dark blue eyes watched as the two teens parted their lips, tilting the glass, letting the water slip in their mouths. Drinking the water inside the cup.

Tactual sensation coursing through her veins as she took a few slips. Feeling the cold water down her throat. Was it her or was the room actually getting hotter?

Sweating, she felt the hot water running down her body. Her vision blurred, circling her line of vision. Something was wrong with her. She was getting weaker. 

_'What's happening?_ '

Her body going numb, using all of her will power to remind standing, refusing to close her eyelids. Her thoughts shattered, unsure what was happening to her body but she couldn't stand straight. Her legs felt so heavy, her ears drowning around her everything out. Until her legs gave out, slipping on the floor. 

She was all right a minute ago then why was she acting like this!? 

The corner of her eyes blacken, she saw _him_. Her partner in crime, the student council President, peering down at her, a smirk on his face, looking rather pleased.

It was him…

She knew something was going on. 

Why was he just standing there? She would think he'll be concerned for her or maybe even nervous. He'll come to her aid, but he didn't, he was only standing there watching them. It was odd. Out of character. Didn't he care? Or was she expecting too much? Maybe she didn't know who he truly was after all?

 _'Shido_ …'

The formal vice president's vision grew blacker until it was evidently engulfed with pitch black, finally slipping in a deep sleep.

.

 _._

 _._

 _"Good morning, my loves_ ~!" 

A soft whispered, tender, filled with love yet laced with unknown desires. The end of his lips curves in a self-satisfied smirk. His dark blue eyes studied their frames, watching as they were slowly but surely waking up from their deep sleep. 

The two teens heard the voice playing in their ears as they slowly awoke from their slumber. Growing more aware of their surroundings. 

The room was dimly-lit, dark even. Making it hard from their eyes to adjust. A light was positioned on top of the two, the only life source in the room. The light shining down on their frames. But the source wasn't as bright, also dimed. The light radiant off their frames. 

Still, wrenching, they felt somewhat dizzy, like their head was spinning. An uneasy feeling clutching their stomach. Telling them something was deeply wrong.

The cold thick air of the room. Like a gust of winter, the wind was passing by. The white-haired didn't mind the bitter coolness, not a bit.

Sophia and Davide seemingly took note that they were right next to each other in the room. Sitting on chairs. Not bothering to part their lips to start a conversation. Making no effort to. 

Chains and rope, around their arms and legs, restricting their movements, leaving them unable to leave or get up. The chains and ropes were tightly wrapped around their skin, feeling the uncomfortable tightness, holding them back. 

They weren't vastly fond of the position they woke up in.

"What the hell is this!?" 

The shout filled with annoyance filled the room, breaking the silence, soughing, vigorously. As if he was demanding answers for why he was here.

Using his body strength, instinct, trying to pull away at the chains but to no success. Pulling harder, using as much force as he could. He'd been in this type of situation before and he was sure as hell wasn't going to relive the past. He will break free and even help Sophia break free as well.

The white-haired only stare, not making any attempt to actually escape or shift in her current position. Or stopping Davide from his efforts of breaking free. Hearing him yanking at the rope and chains with such force, increasingly, growing faster and rougher.

She knew it was hopeless to do so. She needed to be smart. She needed to remember what happened to her and who brought her here. She didn't feel any sort of fear or horror. Trying to recall her past memories.

 _'Why am I here?'_

She felt like she was missing something from her memory, clearly. 

_'Maybe it was—"_

Sophia being taken out of her thoughts filled with questions left unanswered by the sounds of the chains. "Relax. You're not going to break the chains and rope anytime soon."

Davide glanced up at her, blonde eyebrows cocked. Halting. The two stayed silent. With every passing second, Davide was growing more annoyed. He wanted out of here and he wasn't going to let that damn white-haired girl stop him.

"Fuck it."

Continuing his previous action, ignoring the female's annoyance. 

Narrowing her eyes at him, _'Idiot.'_

"How cute you're actually trying to break free but, you should listen to her."

Both teens froze, Davide halted his attempt to break free by a voice that was directed at Davide's attempts. They veered their heads to the direction of the voice who spoke.

That voice. Recalling that voice as clear as day. 

_'It can't be?'_

 _'It couldn't be him.'_

The two teens' thoughts were the same; Magoroku Shido.

He couldn't do something like this even if he wanted. No way the student council President was capable of kidnapping let alone dragging someone all away here and chaining someone to a chair. 

Then again, Sophia suddenly recalled seeing him gazing down at her with a smirk as she was passing out.

Shortly, footsteps could be heard, coming to view from the only light was a tan-haired. His expression, dark. The smirk on his face, filled with amusement. Even thrilled, mayhaps? 

Davide had the sudden urge to eliminate that smirk off the male's face. 

His dark blue eyes glimmering with something the two couldn't understand. As a shadow was cast under his eyes.

"But there's no use, you're not going to break free anytime soon." The way the tan-haired was carrying his words, was like he sang, dragging the words with a libidinous sense of tone. It was chilling, so chilling. His facial expression altered to worry, "Are you both feeling well? I hope I didn't add too much Rohypnol in your drinks. The side effects should wear off soon." 

_Rohypnol!?_

"Did you…?" 

"Yes, I drugged your drinks. Don't worry, it won't kill you." 

Showing his hyperfiction.

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His vehemence was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably keen-witted physique to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred beneath.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited statement for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other suitable with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately damn fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction containing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing texture of his essence. Vastly severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Davide’s inferred patterns, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

Her character was hollow of anything particularized, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately whence she’d prefer to impersonate herself as. This skepticism undoubtedly commandeered him off the defense. Her utterance didn't displease to showcase any interest. It was precisely void, vacant of any noticeable pitch.

The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. 

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in. 

The room attained in muteness for an insignificant consequence, the awkward kind. The classification of tactlessness he got before while cruising in on Magoroku and Sophia performing the contemptible, remaining half-clothed. That occurred before sufficient to his disarray. He’d perpetually retrieved that one exhibition. 

Their bodies bunglingly sprawled on of the integument beddings, his hands dependently clinging to the fold of their bed, extracting the layers underneath with him. The white-haired draping her body on top of his doing as she gratified and craved. Maintaining her tan-haired beneath her. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Sophia was much the same silky white hair was similarly disordered and grimy, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there, assigning herself being drifted. Eyeing her the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm.

The man had undoubtedly contributed abundantly of his time composing positive he appeared precise and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still necessitates to address or was far up his ego to remark. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look encouraging, not relish before. He'd desire to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one. Hell, he continuously tantalizes the male ingesting this as such.

* * *

## Flourishing

Magoroku was dense but made an attempt to track down Davide at his school for something important but being Magoroku Shido his luck always turned out bad. Typical Magoroku-Chan.

Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation. 

The eventide stayed perpetually indeterminately fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, null of unspecified satisfaction that embracingly restrained delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for particular horrendous perceptions he underwent beside her, tolerating those enterprises with the prevailing texture of his essence. Immensely severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up, sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. 

None of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable interactions amidst respectively additional suitable including every occupation, scarcely departing their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient but they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts. Only talking when that is necessary, given by Sophia.

The exclusive turbulence in the vacancy was the vibration of his pen scribbling sleekly, slipping on his contemporary document as it established communication with it. Guling his navy coded eyes glued on the exposition as if his enclosure remained helplessly sticking upon the article. Striving extensively aiming, gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against the subjective. The rest of the papers were entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Inundating within the white unique menu of information that could advance on similar to an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit.

He was exceedingly converged on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. Before-mentioned as coordinating the activities and originating indisputably that he examined individual documents sparingly. Of course, he may function egotistically and inefficiently although exerting his profession withholding the student body precariously, essentially he should. And outwardly his assistant would accommodate him with these assignments as accordingly.

He continuously demurred to accept but the responsibility matured much more arduously than to maintain individually most maximum of the season. He necessitated a deep-seated inspiration, swinging his head to perceive cleared of the persistent solicitudes. He shouldn't be contemplating momentarily.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. 

He was never that fond of the bleak, specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness. His linings emerged solid. He denounced this. Never longing to undergo these descriptions of information but resemble and were undeniably appalling. It welcomed moderately mirthless. That unceremoniously deposited in the repulsive yet downhearted vacations of the encompassing compass. Acknowledging the opportunity was perpetually too his devotion but Sophia this occurred as if Sophia gained authority of the temperature. 

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Magoroku’s inferred patterns, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

His thoughts kept repeatedly confining him, feeding that urge. It was wrong to think that way. He wouldn't cheat on her. But he also had a high school crush on Davide as well. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording. 

Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture.

Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer filled with deep explanations of every individual urchin—all of his imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. That card game cheater kept replenishing his thoughts.

Crying out furiously, letting his pen loosen from his firm gloved clasps. Heeding the boisterous thumping of the pen rendering a connection with the desk, the disturbance ringing in his ears during the process. 

Doing the unthinkable, dragging the female to come with him, out of the building that was commonly referred to as Aibo to all. Surely, he was going to regret doing this. Urging him to go back to Aibo as his Student Council instincts were slowly kicking in, stirring inside of him. He was already missing his classes for his Student Council duties and being sure enough that both of them miss classes weren't going to be a huge deal. They were rather book smart.

Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him. He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace as he was leaving school to travel another one, a school wishes also were in session, no less! 

Like Sophia's stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further that was simply whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, and that is exactly how his mind felt right now.

With every step—he took towards the unfamiliarized school was another notch of dread eating away at him—But kept forcing himself to move forward. He had to, the longing desire to tell Davide his true feelings was becoming overwhelming.

Sophia was here, annoyingly following him closely behind. Her expression remained void of anything, making it harder for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances.

Her grey colored heels kissing the foundation. The repeating tapping of her boots on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his mind as solace. The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. A broken recorder player that he'd prefer to listen to instead.

However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, standing the solitary known quality encompassing them.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

"Are you… sure about this, Sophia?" Magoroku's words moderately grew sore, heavy with anxiety but he kept forcing himself to continue his words, refusing to let them linger, "What if he doesn't want to join us?" 

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets.

"It's late too late now. We are already near the school." 

Letting out a defeated sigh, "Y-yes… I supposed you're right…"

 _'Yikes! She's right, I did drag her all away out here.'_

Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction…

"But what if he doesn't agree? What if he looks at me differently than before!? What if Davide doesn't even like guys in the first place!?'

"You ask way too many questions."

“But…!” 

"You worry too much, Shido."

This whole ideal resided inconveniently, arriving here presently to pursue Davide during an institution day no less. What was he deeming!? 

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His vehemence was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably keen-witted physique to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred beneath.

  
  


They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited statement for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other suitable with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient, desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

  
  
  


Sophia was gazing warily at the males, eyeing them down, ostensibly unhesitant to strike that made be.

“Hm?” Davide spontaneously notices the two standing there, “Oh? Hi, Magoroku-chan, Ice Queen~! What brings you here?”

The three males expressions faltered to pure shock, the emotion was written all over their faces, “You know these people, Davide?” one of them had asked, confusingly. l

“Yeah, I recognize these people. They are actually friends of mine from Aibo Academy.”

“Don’t mind them, Inaba and his group of friends are always like this when they see new people enter the campus.”

Magoroku quailed at his condition and diminished himself a little, he stumblingly fumbled and sealed his eyes, sulking in front of him. Magoroku lowered his knees, letting them awkwardly bucked subordinate him, presenting himself to resemble substantially reduce then what he signifies, "W-we just want to ask you something that's all."

Bewilderingly, Raising one of his blonde coded eyebrows. 

"Uh… I… well… you see…" Magoroku cheeks we're heightening in a shade of red.

Sophia lifted her hand and pointed it to Magoroku, "Shido here is trying to tell you that he _likes_ you and he wants you to join us in our relationship." 

Magoroku's face only grew deeper with crimson as he whirled to look face the white-haired, "Sophia!?" Shouted the tan-haired in embarrassment. His solicitudes were supplied amidst incoherent notions. 

Davide only stood there in surprise, his face lit up with subtle pink. He wasn't expected that.

Magoroku quailed at his condition and diminished himself a little, he stumblingly fumbled and sealed his eyes, sulking in front of him. Magoroku lowered his knees, letting them awkwardly bucked subordinate him, presenting himself to resemble substantially reduce then what he signifies, "W-we just want to ask you something that's all."

Bewilderingly, Raising one of his blonde coded eyebrows. 

"Uh… I… well… you see…" Magoroku cheeks we're heightening in a shade of red.

Sophia lifted her hand and pointed it to Magoroku, "Shido here is trying to tell you that he _likes_ you and he wants you to join us in our relationship." 

Magoroku's face only grew deeper with crimson as he whirled to look face the white-haired, "Sophia!?" Shouted the tan-haired in embarrassment. His solicitudes were supplied amidst incoherent notions. 

Davide only stood there in surprise, his face lit up with subtle pink. He wasn't expected that.

He clamped his lips in apprehension. The immediate swept of guilt flooded over him as if he was being dragged down a heavy current of ocean water. She knows. This rather mysterious female knew everything… She knew how he feels towards Davide. He lowered himself down farther in his chair as his eyes began to glisten with fear. His body is slightly tensed up. His heartbeat was getter quicker. His eyes darted around the room, refusing to look straight into Sophia's eyes.

"I… I'm…" His thoughts weren't coherent, in fact, he had no idea what he was thinking or planning on saying to her. He didn't know what she was thinking or what she possibly thought of him. How would she feel if he was truly in love with another boy? "I-I can't be in love with two people…! Can I!? Is that even possible!? Please, tell me, Sophia!"

Sophia only stares at her boyfriend emotionless for a moment before she lifted herself off the couch. Magoroku caught this activity and, he straightened himself up a bit, his narrowed eyes expanded. The only sound was her heels hitting kissing the floor beneath her as she made her way up to his desk. She stopped when she finally was next to his seat and hoisted her head towards the drawers. Silently, she unfastens the top drawer to reveal a few things inside, some

“I’m not denying anything!"

“Are you really going to hide your love for him?” 

“Him? Who’s him? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sophia.” 

“You can deny your love as long as you wish, but you can't hide the truth, Shido.”

“I’m not denying anything!"

"Yamazaki Davide."

Approximately gulping subsequent as he detects the white-haired addressing that familiarized signature. Her speech echoed excellently with the name being declared, rolling off her lips and tongue almost like she was born with a talent of speaking his name.

At least, that's what Magoroku thought in the back of his mind. But never would say dare to say it. He felt his heart negligibly skip a beat. 

Her manner turned into malicious intent, with a smirk as she slightly bent her head off to the side, "You remember him, don't you? Your behavior indicates it." 

He saw his sheepish utter essence reflect in her large bright blue eyes. He saw his nervousness. 

"Y-you mean that notorious cheat, right?"

She gave a nod in return, "Da." 

He bit his lips in worry. He felt an immediate panned of guilt wash over him. She knows. She knew how he feels towards Davide. He lowered himself down farther in his chair as his eyes began to glisten with fear. His body is slightly tensed up. His heartbeat was getter quicker. His eyes darted around the room, refusing to look straight into Sophia's eyes.

"I… I'm…" His thoughts weren't coherent, in fact, he had no idea what he was thinking or planning on saying to her. He didn't know what she was thinking or what she possibly thought of him. How would she feel if he was truly in love with another boy? "I-I can't be in love with two people…! Can I!? Is that even possible!? Please, tell me, Sophia!"

Sophia only stares at her boyfriend emotionless for a moment before she lifted herself off the couch. Magoroku caught this activity and, he straightened himself up a bit, his narrowed eyes expanded. The only sound was her heels hitting kissing the floor beneath her as she made her way up to his desk. She stopped when she finally was next to his seat and hoisted her head towards the drawers. Silently, she unfastens the top drawer to reveal a few things inside, some pencils and pens, sticky notes, and a white and teal trimmed tablet. Sophia's tablet. Her slim hand went for the tablet that happened to be inside and immediately seized clasp of it and raised the tablet up to use it. 

Magoroku's eyes remind glued to her movements, as his suspicion gazed soon alternative into interested, "Huh? W-What are you doing, Sophia?" 

Sophia reminds silent as she promptly turns on her tablet and types something. Magoroku wasn't sure what she was possibly typing but he could only strive that she would tell him eventually. A few minutes of silence passed before Sophia spoke again, "Stated here, you can indeed fall in love with two people at once, it's obvious, Shido." 

Magoroku straightens himself up entirely and swiftly veered his chair to the side to face her completely. He was stunned by the fact that she actually researched the question that plagued his mind. "That's nice and all… I can only be with one of you. I can't make that choice!" 

Her eyes flicker up to look at him for a split second before she looks down and types in something else on her keyboard. 

"What could you be typing now?" 

"You'll see." Was all she said before her eyes scanned the page. After a moment of silence, she finally spooks again, "Shido, have you ever thought of having a polyamorous relationship before?" 

"Polyamorous?" He repeated, in confusion. He never even heard of the word before much to his knowledge.

She nodded, "Da. Polyamorous is a relationship practice with more than one partner. That said, it is not at all common here in Japan. Not yet, anyway." 

Magoroku eyes travel down to the floor in front of him, "Would you be okay with that, Sophia? I mean, I love you too, of course, I do. I don't want you to think any less. And the fact that you're doing this is awfully nice of you. But I don't want to commit with someone else too if you're not comfortable with that."

Sophia arched her back towards Magoroku, making herself eye grounded with him. This made him negligibly flinched. "Shido, what does your heart say?" 

He blinked, "What do you mean, Sophia?" 

She let one hand go off the tablet and held up her hand, her fingers lightly rubbing against her forehead as she closed her eyes, "You're so clueless." A few seconds later, she moved that hand towards his chest, placing her fingers lightly between his utter chest area. 

His chest slightly gleams with red and he tensed up. "Just follow your heart, Magoroku Shido." 

"...Follow my heart…?" He couldn't help but mutter back softly to himself. His anxious eyes shifted to that of confidence. He gradually raised his own hand and clutched it against the hand that belongs to Sophia his chest. He took a deep breath before rolling his eyes up to glance fully at the girl in front of him. Sophia stares back at him, and they lock eyes. 

"S-Sophia… My heart is telling me that I want to be with you and Davide."

"Then it would be best if you confess your feelings for him now, wouldn't it?" 

"...but what if he doesn't feel the same for me?" 

"It's better to try than not try at all." 

Magoroku let out a deep sigh, "I suppose you're right... but what should we do?" 

However, he was still so stunned that Sophia, out of all people, was actually helping him and giving him tips. She was intelligent. But still, Sophia doing this is really nice of her and be comfortable with it was also a good sign. 

* * *

## Flourishing

Magoroku always hated breaking the rules but somehow, Davide and Sophia knew how stressed out he was.

Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation. 

The eventide stayed perpetually indeterminately fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, null of unspecified satisfaction that embracingly restrained delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for particular horrendous perceptions he underwent beside her, tolerating those enterprises with the prevailing texture of his essence. Immensely severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up, sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. 

None of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable interactions amidst respectively additional suitable including every occupation, scarcely departing their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient but they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts. Only talking when that is necessary, given by Sophia.

The exclusive turbulence in the vacancy was the vibration of his pen scribbling sleekly, slipping on his contemporary document as it established communication with it. Guling his navy coded eyes glued on the exposition as if his enclosure remained helplessly sticking upon the article. Striving extensively aiming, gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against the subjective. The rest of the papers were entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Inundating within the white unique menu of information that could advance on similar to an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit.

He was exceedingly converged on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. Before-mentioned as coordinating the activities and originating indisputably that he examined individual documents sparingly. Of course, he may function egotistically and inefficiently although exerting his profession withholding the student body precariously, essentially he should. And outwardly his assistant would accommodate him with these assignments as accordingly.

He continuously demurred to accept but the responsibility matured much more arduously than to maintain individually most maximum of the season. He necessitated a deep-seated inspiration, swinging his head to perceive cleared of the persistent solicitudes. He shouldn't be contemplating momentarily.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. 

He was never that fond of the bleak, specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness. His linings emerged solid. He denounced this. Never longing to undergo these descriptions of information but resemble and were undeniably appalling. It welcomed moderately mirthless. That unceremoniously deposited in the repulsive yet downhearted vacations of the encompassing compass. Acknowledging the opportunity was perpetually too his devotion but Sophia this occurred as if Sophia gained authority of the temperature. 

His thoughts kept repeatedly confining him, feeding that urge. It was awry to speculate that way. He wouldn't cheat, sneaking that low when it came to schooling was never his sort of unspoken thing. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording. 

Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer filled with deep explanations of every individual urchin—all of his imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. That card game cheater kept replenishing his thoughts.

Bellowing furiously, subletting his pen extricate from his firm gloved clasps. Heeding the boisterous thumping of the pen rendering reciprocity with his jurisdiction desk, the disturbance ringing in his ears during the process. 

His frame is tautened and drench with tension and apprehension about the future plans of the school. Indeterminately critical balanced Davide had elucidated on how Magoroku required to slacken further, perhaps, admittedly Davide was accurate with those statements. He'd been consenting himself to reap pressure from all of the incidents from his duties and responsibilities that he got no time for himself or for them. 

His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Navy eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, viscerally stressed, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His carcass instructed to shatter entirely from his weariness. 

Perpetrating the unimaginable, trudging the female to attain with him, abandoning the location of the familiarized facility that was typically referred to as Aibo Academy to all. Evidently, he was advancing to lament arranging the aforementioned. Advising him to go following Aibo as his Student Council instincts were leisurely thrusting in, the edgewise stirring arose once more. He was previously juggling his subjects for his Student Council services and staying positive enough that both of them abstain from courses that weren't going to be an immense bargain. They were preferably book smart and did rather well with their classes that it would be no problem for them to catch up.

Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him. He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace as he was leaving school to travel another one, a school wishes also were in session, no less! 

Like Sophia's stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further that was simply whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, and that is exactly how his mind felt right now.

With every step—he took towards the unfamiliarized school was another notch of dread eating away at him—But kept forcing himself to move forward. He had to, the longing desire to, his true feelings were becoming overwhelming.

Sophia was here, annoyingly following him closely behind. Her expression remained void of anything, making it harder for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._**

Her grey colored heels kissing the foundation. The repeating tapping of her boots on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his mind as solace. The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. A broken recorder player that he'd prefer to listen to instead.

However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, standing the solitary known quality encompassing them.

This whole ideal resided inconveniently, arriving here presently to pursue Davide during an institution day no less. What was he deeming!? 

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His vehemence was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably keen-witted physique to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred beneath.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

He had no idea how or why this was even happening in the first place, that question still remains, lingering in this mind, plaguing him. 

With the soundless agreement, she slipped closer towards him, their collars virtually brushing unusually tight to seal the gap between them. The feeling of the foundation source originating from the other. Without unspecified contradiction, Davide also did the same, licking his lips before sanctioning his palms snaking around Magoroku, also waist drawing her closer towards him. Their actions and tones were surprisingly mellow and dulcet but also lace with demands and forceful. As pure curiosity swirling in his expression but displaying anxiety all the same. Delicate connection, their shocking tenderness as if they were nuzzling him but that was no nuzzling.

Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. They softly dubbed his name on those delicate lips. Rims that were rightly his. The warmth of his breath tickling her skin became recognizable. 

His mind racing, they were out in a public area but no one was around. They were touching him out in the open like this where someone could easily walk in on him. What if someone from their respected schools saw them in this weird spot? Would rumors spread about them!? 

Shivering in his raven boots at the insignificant allusion of scandal. Admittedly, his already tainted reputation will slump. Eternity didn't leave him entirely hurt, winching at the mere slurs and use of slang. Probably due to his Student Council, no curing allows in the rulebook he was so used to remembering. His mind refused to halt him from clinging on to those insults, lingering in the deepest parts of his mind. Always eating away at him to his core. And he understood partly why that was. 

He'd know outright that this relationship was far from perfect, flawed, imperfection supplying the basin of his interiors like some description of liquid. Mere murmurs that shouldn’t wield any substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered libation or shredded paper. Positively, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them if they would be caught like this and that was completely unavoidable. Consequently, his moral superiority didn’t sustenance their resentment and condemnation of their paragons. They were all a bunch of dunces abiding too efficiently and pitifully to get pulverized underneath his heels, at least, he appropriated that significantly.

"Are you… sure about this?" Magoroku's concepts moderately grew sore, indigestible with concern but he kept pressing himself to maintain his intelligence, declining to permit them to linger, "What if someone sees us like this!?" 

The dread arose once again as if he was being drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated a current, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening behind superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest alarm right now was holding someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. He’ll hang in pure shame if that happened. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never did even if anything this feeling was only advancing on, like he was in some sort of awful game, playing each level with dread. 

"You worry too much, Shido,” her expression didn't malodorous any concern, voidness. This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard being driven absent from his solicitudes like some sort of vehicle. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything. But the voice was still laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was expected of her. He was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic. Causing him to suddenly overthink more about her character as a whole. Did she care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. 

Nodding his head in agreement, oddly enough, the partly blonde was taking his Vice President's side for once, “Yeah, what she said! You gotta relax~!”

Narrowing his eyes disappointingly, _'Well, it's kinda hard to relax when you both are simultaneously kissing and hugging me all of the sudden!'_ Not bothering to let that one thought screaming in his mind, letting out a defeated sigh, instead, biting back his pride to simply agree with his lovers, "Y-yes… I supposed you're right…"

 _'Yikes!'_

Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction. He’d just hoped this would turn out well.

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Magoroku’s inferred patterns, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited statement for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other suitable with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient, desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding rep

Magoroku Shido couldn’t describe aforementioned, none of the molecular detachments that’s been occurring but here he was; divulging the school regulations just to swing escape with Sophia and Davide. This was how dejected he’d descend! Father would be so dissatisfied with his unforeseen sequence. 

Blaming everything else but himself; his stress, his abruptly engrossing obligations, and homogeneous Sophia and Davide!

Habitually, the tan-haired was transferring the culpability of what he was doing to others than alternatively condemning himself ample. Candidly renouncing to concede that he was in this notion, conjecturing the solitary sensible testimony that he was sincerely ethical this interval. Not like he'd occasionally criticized Sophia and Davide from behind before. But they both were additionally harsher and perpendicular regarding the validity, effortlessly obtainable, scoring proceeding her effronteries without generating several nonessential endeavors.

But he’ll always substitute that culpability to Davide, and the brunette-blonde would just shift that blame right back at the tan-haired. A never-ending confrontation that results in rebuking each other like teenagers. Which occurred in the female becoming irritated with the two. One a few occurrences, Davide would blame Sophia, ticking her off without establishing an unspecified venture into that.

Magoroku had no rationale for how Davide was so good at getting under the skin and pushing her buttons, he was just so skilled. That just causes him to panic when they combated.

Though, they were trying to help him by comforting him so he supposed that this wasn't all that bad; despite their efforts painfully failing from their lack of experience in this field.

* * *

Working with her was a big pain in his ass but he wanted Magoroku's birthday to be special, just for him and no one else. But unfortunately, that meant working with someone he'd claimed to hate with all of his gut.

The eventide stayed perpetually indeterminately fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, null of unspecified satisfaction that embracingly restrained delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for particular horrendous perceptions he underwent beside her, tolerating those enterprises with the prevailing texture of his essence. Immensely severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up, sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects.

"Stop that, you're adding too much of that!" 

The Brunette snarling at her for what he believes was the third time.

"So?" 

Her voice filled with bitterness as if she was almost mocking him.

"So!? I'm going to be the one picking this shit up." 

With little to no knowledge, she rolled her eyes, doing as she was previously. 

* * *

Magoroku Shido. A name that he was proud to hold. One filled with no regrets in his goals and why would he regret any of this? 

None of this, he chose this route and he had to put up with their fangs. Glisten and pure white fangs always digging inside his skin and flesh. 

He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. 

But not once would he think this was happening. Magoroku Shido was losing his mind. Or so he thought. Really, he had no idea what god's name was transpiring at this very moment. Maybe this was all some sick dream? Some dark fantasy that was plaguing the deepest part of his mind…

He was a pawn to their sick pleasure. Nothing but a mere source of food for these weirdos. Being completely unable to do much despite complaint and whine about the pain being inflicted on him. He endorsed their actions with a mere struggle. 

_Without extra sound fleeing his lips, Magoroku also plucked up his speed. While signifying attentiveness not to jostle himself on the payment. Apprehending how critical it’ll sting and the misery he could endorse from the knockout. Refusing to mentally calculate the number of times he actually slipped and sprawled on the floor back at the large mansion he’d gain. He was quite fairly clumsy, he supposed but he wasn’t going to easily admit that._

 _A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check._

 _'Where did she come from!?'_

 _Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did._

 _Making the correct choice of swiftly, swinging approximately, to overlook the linings of the prevailing location. Hoping that the female would leave him be and just go away. Despite his constant complaints and heavy legs being sore from running this long he just wanted to go home and not be dealing with this._

 _Witnessing a familiar male standing just a few inches away from him, was no other than Davide Yamazaki. He'd recall those small black eyes, those ruffles blonde blows, raising in delight at the mere sight of his frame. His hair while mostly brown had blonde butterfly-like curls. Yes, a butterfly was a perfect term to use for him, however, he was no perfect butterfly but a lizard and an evil snake. But Magoroku never met someone quite like the card game cheater before, being rather unique in nature, as if those pairs of eyes were made just for him._

 _The end of his lips circling to a rather large grin, one filled with happiness, "Hey, Magoroku-chan~!"_

 _He felt frozen in place, being unsure what to do next. Sophia was behind him, most likely not moving and now, the infamous Davide Yamazaki was blocking his other way. Being merely trapped in their endless web. Maybe making a break for it on the sides was a good idea? Yeah, that could work!_

 _"Heh, You gave me quite the workout though, I didn't expect you to race unusually fast and not trip once. I'm proud of you~!"_

He had no idea. No clue why Davide was chasing him, no clue why he would even make such an effort too in the first place.

 _"Wh-what do you want from me!? Why are you hunting me like some sort of prey!? And stop chasing me around!"_

 _Davide assigned out a "tsk", merely shrugging by this, almost as if he was mocking the male in his tracks, “Your blood, what else would I need from you?"_

 _“Uh?” Magoroku cringed from this, staring at him in pure confusion and atrociousness. Blood!? Like real human blood!? His blood!? Made him aghast. That may make him uneasy, dread feeling up his core with disgust, causing him to feel nauseous. He knew Davide was rather insane but a serious murder level of sanity!?_

 _“Wh-what…!?” Magoroku took a huge step backward, being more comfortable if Sophia was near him instead. At least she was straight up asking him for his blood, “Why do you need my blood in the first place!?”_

 _Throttling out from under his previously tremulous expiration, naturally acting frustrated from this, taking an inferred measure backward, seizing away from the two that sojourned in front of him, stripping his judgment. Despite his hysteria composition, he wasn't wholly convinced by this._

 _This makes no sense, none at all! Nothing surrounding that aptitude propelled him to a conventional judicious rejoinder. Was Davide into that sort of thing? Some sort of hidden pleasure that was suddenly being uncovered by the tan-haired!?_

 _Thinking of such things, disgusting. Naughty. It made him feel ugly, unclean. Refusing to dream of such things that he shouldn’t._ _Deeming of such matters, revolting. Refractory. It originated with him to appear unpleasant, stained. He was supposed to hatch an immeasurable representative for the foolish students under his ranks. Not be sinning by arranging the unimaginable to occur dwelling in his subconscious._

 _Steps. Small taps on the grass, hearing the rustling. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her._ _Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see._

 _“Ah!? Wh-What are you doing, Sophia!?”_

 _No response followed his shouting._

 _Sharp snags being exposed, overlapping her lips, her mouth expanded, from the corner of his navy eyes he saw them, sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch._

 _Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain._

 _A shirt that was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. A dispirited state his garments were in. Lips dropped downward, scowling at his current state. Lifting his hand, weakly pressing his gloved fingers down on her forearms, trying to pull away from her grasp. It felt weird, having her so close to him._

 _"Hey, you’re gonna suck him all dry before I even get a bite, Ice Queen!”_

 _"Sophia Sakharov. Davide Yamazaki."_

 _The voice drove her to blink as another voice filled the area they were in. Feeling her slurping halting in her tracks. A sense of her actions hitting her like some sort of truck. The realization shows on her features._

 _Removing her fangs, slowly pulling up, blood dripping out from his newly created wound. Possibly growing fully aware of what she was doing. Pushing away from him with his blood dripping everywhere, staining their clothes with the thick liquid. Her eyes still glued at Magoroku. Respectively, stepping back from Magoroku, giving him his space. Not bothering to_

 _Sophia bows down, "My deepest apologizes, Master," the mere expression of guilt panning over her features with ease, "I seemed to have lost control. It won't happen again."_

 _With this, the newfound noise of the mere footsteps swelled the woods, leaves crunching down on him with the mere force. Making his way towards Magoroku and Sophia._

 _His lips curling to one of his soft rare smiles, giving a heartwarming smile before raising his hand, placing the palms on her soft snow-like hair, tenderly petting her, "That is quite all right, my dear." His tone was surprisingly soft and forgiving… mellow, dulcet._

 _She didn't flinch away or move, as he leaned down in front of her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Probably comfort? Kyouya comforting Sophia… the Ice Queen needing some form of comfort in the first place? The simple notion of that happening made no sense to him. The tan-haired expected for them to be closed but this close!? Are they dating? In love with one another!?_

 _Magoroku only stared in mere confusion, incredulously at this new display playing out in his view. Seeing Sophia, cold-blooded, devoid of any emotions that also happened to be virtually emerging on her knees at Kyouya's presence almost instantly. Showing her emotions without holding back or hiding. The idea of Kyouya owning Sophia’s heart and soul made him frown, his insides dropped._

_Kyouya shortly came more to his view, stepping in front of him._

_Sophia was now standing on his, her arms falling down to her sides once more. Her guilt-filled expression long gone now, resorting back to her normal devoid expression._

  
  


 _"Magoroku Shido, was it?" He questioned with a rather pleased tone, clearly knowing the reason for that question. There was no need for him to respond to him but this was Kyouya Gaen._

_"Our deepest sympathy for our inconvenience. Sophia and Davide are often like this when they are in the need of some food, please excuse them."_

 _"Food?" Magoroku confusingly raised a blow at him,_

 _"Why, yes, that would be good for any human, however, our main supply of food comes from the blood of humans."_

 _This made Magoroku uncomfortable, vastly uncomfortable._

 _the proposal. The sound was even slowly ringing inside his ear._

  
  
  
  
  


That is how it started, how it originally commenced. That memory was clear in his mind, dwelling from his mind. 

His soul being knowingly connected to them. Being able to feel one another's emotional states. That was both a mere blessing and curse.

Magoroku foolishly consented to be there, as he would put this: **soulmates**. 

That wasn't all so nasty but it was dictatorial at first, feeling two other people's sensitivities. But shortly growing awareness and understanding how all of that weird soul-bonding staff functions. 

They felt his pressure, uncertainty, and dismay. They always acted immediately when he was panicking or felt nervous, comforting him with mere touches and unless words of encouragement. Holding him close when sad took over him.

Kyouya made sure everything was catered to his wants and needs, making the proper agreements and kept the others in check. Halting them when they would end up taking up too much blood. Oftentimes, their extraordinary authority would have them take breaks away from Magoroku to simply let him cool down and have a breather. 

Oddly enough, no one else from within Disaster seems to know their weird relationship. 

Feeling Davide's misery, just genuine desolation, ingesting away at him from his sturdy essence, discovering that was rather common for him to experience. 

Comprising by confound of intense predilection. That sentiment won’t advance tirelessly, no matter how much you tried to get rid of it, that will never succumb ahead. Yes, you hindered this contradicting of illness, assuming that unusual senseless success would communicate monotonously. And you felt hostility toward every instant from that impression. You denounced these sorts of suspicions stirring inside of you. Never longing to feel these sorts of elements but that transpires and was undeniably unpleasant to handle. 

  
  
  


Trudging the female to attain with him, abandoning the location of the familiarized facility that was typically referred to as Aibo Academy to all. Evidently, he was advancing to lament arranging the aforementioned. Advising him to go following Aibo as his Student Council instincts were leisurely thrusting in, the edgewise stirring arose once more. He was previously juggling his subjects for his Student Council services and staying positive enough that both of them abstain from courses that weren't going to be an immense bargain. They were preferably book smart and did rather well with their classes that it would be no problem for them to catch up. 

Freely standing up for every answer given in class, watching his classmates stare at him with honor and amazement, looks he would repeatedly crave to hold. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him. He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace as he was leaving school to travel, unquestionably missing a lot of class time doing so.

His solicitudes grasped frequently confining him, satisfying that urge. Transpired awry to speculate that way. He wouldn't sting, lurking that despicable when it originated to discipline was never his variety of implicit configuration. He would advance fibbing if he didn’t grant his inclination was additionally comparable to a miniature recording. 

Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his inclination, as satisfying as he emphatically begrudged the unordered taciturnity from his fellow partners and friends stayed imminent, essentially the vexatious as they signified oftentimes the tranquil owned the duodena to heed about them. This was a distinguished routine for him to relax in insignificant reticence, analyzing the imprints of his cards. meticulously, strengthening his decks and proffered strategies galore suited for his intentions. Spending his time dwelling in his fancy room adjacent confidential recognition to the envelope to the competitions at instruction.

With his ack of speeches and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson highlights and white coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation.

 ** _Click._**

The impromptu vibration of the entry clicking, lurching skimming admissible before the racket of heels invading inside, smacking the footing steered him fanned of his solicitudes, creating a tumultuous rasping dissonance as an unrestricted figure was seeing the contents inside of it. Halting his actions, suspending in his tracks. His body refuses to move from his spot, simply being mere inches away from the door himself. As a sensation of standing paralyzed from despondency conveyed his superiority alienation.

 ** _Tap. Tap. Tap._**

Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances.

"Master Kyouya called, he said he was visiting Aibo today to check up,” Sophia's austere littered the vacancy, saturating the hollows of taciturnity that were residing in the air. Her voice was still stern and filled with order, lingering towards the tan-haired with ease.

If he could he would roll his eyes at that. Of course, it was always their master. She probably had his appearance imprint in her mind by now. What made her so appealing to him. Surely, that was his fame. His good looking nature, his smirk… his perfect combination, completion. 

Even the mere mention of his signature directed his sensitivity to ricochet a division, comprehending how much demand this day was going to increase and that insistence only improving for the more critical as the generations manipulated with security, “Oh? Yes, of course! In that case, we should begin our procedures then!”

“However, before he comes, I would like a little snack. I'm hungry.”

"Huh?" Magoroku separated his lips, gazing at her in what appears to be a difficulty, clearing his throat before shortly responding, "In that case, shall we go grab something to eat before we begin our duties?" 

"I don't mean that sort of food, idiot." 

"Oh? Um…" ignoring that commonly used insult given from her as a common mixture of confession and anxiety-filled his expression before the sudden realization was hitting across his head like some sort of truck, "Wait!?" His expression packed with alarm, wincing from his abrupt hysteria at this stunning inscrutability, fumbling with his arms as his eyelids negligibly twitch, his blows frowning in dread, “Don’t tell me that…!”

“That’s right," a simple nod following her subtle actions, "I need some blood," nonchalantly consulting the male, freely letting him know how she was currently feeling. Her massive dreary eyes directed on him.

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand.

 _'Ah! Not this again!? At least she's honest…'_

He really wishes he could call her out on her bluff but she wasn't lying. No, that would be weird. Sophia making jokes was rather foreign and plainly out of character for her to do. 

With that already out of the picture, he admitted that his thoughts were filled with: "Vampires weren’t real and they were never going to."

That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. 

"That said, I'm confident you will provide me with the necessaries I need," Her voice, stern, filled with sudden annoyance. Swaying as her grey coded heels were stabbing the platforms, kissing the crumples of the floorings beneath her, "But that's to be expected from you, Shido. Correct?" 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy.

"In other words, you mean… I have no choice but to follow your orders, Sophia?" 

Merely voicing out his question incredulously in manner. As the tone of his decision indicates that one secondary detachment. The hidden uttered explanation of his intelligence, comprehending that the male wasn't proposing to bellow any of his notions accurately, but he couldn't maintain that the suggested of her tone did enunciate inexplicably inquisitive… satisfactory for his penetration.

“If you wish to put it that way,” A simplistic nod shortly followed, “Da,” in compliance. Shutting her eyelids as her head inconsiderably declined in sparse acknowledgment. Her facial appearance was tranquil and unornamented as periodically. The voidness in her expression is still displaying for all to witness.

Magoroku Shido. A weight that held no real value to Sophia, none at all. He was just her main source of food. His flesh was rightfully hers for the taken. His blood constantly draining from his life, it was hers for the taken. What could he do? 

Not friends. Not lovers. 

Then what do they call themselves? What was the base of this relationship? What did this girl see him as? Who was Magoroku Shido to her? He was craving to know these unspoken answers to his thoughts but knowing fully well that gaining the answers wasn't easily accessible to him. 

If so, then what would Davide and Sophia call themselves? They were both vampires, working under the same master he was.

“Can I have some?”

Blinking confusingly, being yanked from his thoughts by her voice, “Wh-what!?” He pierced from her qualm, sharing a speculative and bizarre glance towards the young girl before hoisting his hand barely up approximately his mid-session, his fingers crimping. His entire frame tensing by the mere concept of obtaining penalty for her performances executed his interior surge with infirmity, "Are you asking for my consent!?" 

_'I don't want your fangs anywhere near me…!'_

Her blows scowl to a pitiful gaze, one that Magoroku found himself being not all fond of, wishing it would leave her face as soon as it came but it never did. He didn't want her pity or was in any need of it, "Isn't that what we are supposed to do? What you want me to do, Shido?"

Nodding in agreement to her words, “Y-yes, I supposed that was our agreement."

Not bothering to acknowledge Magoroku to recapitulate this conservation. Sophia didn’t respond, her lips never separated nor spasm. The compartment was replenished with stillness, her eyes never left his, gazing with enormous orifices. The quietness took over for a mere moment. 

She could respond to him but what would even be the point of that. Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects.

"Sophia?" 

  
  


He didn’t understand why he was trying his hardest for her; going as far as to let her drink his blood like some kind of fool. He wasn’t a brilliant CEO of the largest corporation currently inhabiting Japan… As a considerably appreciated and professional CEO that had the reputation to scrutinize those beneath his equivalent Routine, regularly analyzing them, as adequately as their distinctive playing tendencies. He wasn’t as popular as he was craving to be. He wasn’t as successful as he wanted to be. But, most importantly.

In her eyes, he was just the Student Council President at Aibo Academy. As she puts it he was a clumsy and ineffective Student council president, he began to wonder if that was all he'd ever be to her. He knew she often threw jabs at him. The Magoroku Shido that she comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. Indeterminately, piercing hinder his self-esteem, he’d voluntarily coward down and serve her dispositions. Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady.

He would never acknowledge himself to relinquish such a low. It didn’t assist that Davide persisted on tantalizing Magoroku concerning his habiliments. 

Had positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including her displeasure and his criticisms with his actions. And Sophia was just… acting the same… as always.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sophia's stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their operation closer towards him. Thrusting everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by her devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay. She was presumably self-indulgent but then again, she only took orders from Kyouya, and even before, he was propelling himself against her. But why was she doing this to him? Out of all the folks in this school, why was she only hurting him like this? At least from his knowledge.

Perpetrating the unimaginable—Magoroku Shido could describe the aforementioned—none of the molecular detachments that’s been befalling but here he continued; divulging the school regulations just to swing escape with Sophia and attempt to seize his blood and flush while he'd tirelessly gave up, letting her do as she pleased.

This signified whence dejected as he’d condescend. Father would be vaguely dissatisfied with his unforeseen sequence but his father is residing in prison, momentarily. Currently for an indefinite amount of time.

Censuring everything else but himself; his intensity, his decrepit engrossing obligations—the unswerving zapping from their commander—the ever-growing misery. Yet, none of them evolved as considerably as Sophia produced. His what-haired assistant had returned to Aibo Academy once more to work with again. Even then, Magoroku persisted responsibly to speculate regarding her arrival but, this wasn’t his choice. He had to follow his orders so he welcomed her back to their school with open arms. 

  
  
  


Habitually, the tan-haired was transferring the culpability of what he was doing to others than alternatively condemning himself ample. Candidly renouncing to concede that he was in this notion, conjecturing the solitary sensible testimony that he was sincerely ethical this interval. Not like he'd occasionally criticized Sophia from behind, her actions, her failures. But they both were additionally harsher and perpendicular regarding the validity, effortlessly obtainable, scoring proceeding her effronteries without generating several nonessential endeavors.

Trudging the female to attain with him, abandoning the location of the familiarized facility that was typically referred to as Aibo Academy to all. Evidently, he was advancing to lament arranging the aforementioned. Advising him to go following Aibo as his Student Council instincts were leisurely thrusting in, the edgewise stirring arose once more. He was previously juggling his subjects for his Student Council services and staying positive enough that both of them 

Approaching the tan-haired with ease, her grey heels filling up the gaps of silence in the room. He took his steps backward, involuntarily moving his feet away from her as if he wanted to run away. Not craving to be chased down by her, even if he ran the only place he could go was forward and she was currently blocking that path. 

_"Yikes…!"_

_'What I am going to do!?'_

Not paying attention had caused him to nearly trip in the process, letting out a sharp yelp in surprise. Nearly slipping on the floor as he felt the weight pulling away from his section of the wardrobe to their shared desk, aching his feet were being plucked from under him, 

his eyes dilated for a moment as sudden shock filled his expression.

  
  


The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist in a tight, unyielding grip. 

She had backed him to his large desk, his knees buck inwardly, lowering his frame, making his presence appear insignificant than what it truly was. 

He felt an extensive force almost toppling down on him as a rigid opinion crowded the salon, splitting their quietness as her spurs ceased saluting the platform.

Leaning forward but not too close to him, raising her hand from under her dark blue jacket; letting her index finger. Gliding the finger towards the tan-haired with ease. Pressing her fingers closely against his soft lips, preventing the male from voicing out his views. Most likely what she'd prefer from him anyway.

His lava eyes perpetually utilized to gaze at her, discerning if her stoic appearance would develop in any fashion but that infrequently savored the predicament. He recognized the stoic and visible acknowledgment she sways to transmit to him. She might not even furnish a rejoinder to his thoughts as well. Not like she would care about him anyways. Her insensitive nature was never advancing to improve for the better and he accepted that but not before he’ll oppose. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and she was always going to be that way. She was mysterious in nature, increasing his interest in her, craving to understand her more 

Her fangs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease.

Involuntary disconnecting his lips, he couldn’t help but let out a soft grasp and yelped. Before pressing his teeth sharply down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths 

  
  


His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, he really didn't want those sharp fangs of hers anywhere near him but this wasn't a choice. This never was. After all, it was his fault for giving his body to her for her selfish needs.

Elevating both of her hands towards the tan-haired upper sides. Settling her palms and fingers near his shoulders and chest, clasping on his green top. Clutching the folds of his shirt in her hands. A sensation arose, hastening to her cheeks, rising in shade, tinting with a crimson. His dark blue eyes staring back at her, their gazes locked and tightened.

How did he get in this position? So valuable. So weak. Letting someone like _him_ walk all over her. The female's mind was swirling, it kept spinning. His thoughts scattered. The shortness of breath was driving her inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue, becoming more possessive over her, slurping and swallowing more and more each time he went. That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end, right? Her blood? Her submission? And then when she’s no longer needed he’ll just leave her to die, like everyone else in this hellhole we call a planet. 

He tried to breathe _apprehensively_ unbefitting his fume. 

Never longing to undergo this description of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

This was immoral, all of it. It was **mischievous** at most. Yes, accordingly incredibly disproportionate. Like a big read printed "F" on his papers for neglecting his education. It was never worsening to proceed. Those main reflections squeal him not to consider those things, not to manipulate those sentiments. 

Deeming of such matters, revolting. Naughty. Disgusting to most, especially to the high faculty current dwelling inside Aibo. Hell, one could even walk in right now and see this weird display.

Simply originated to appear unpleasant, stained. He was supposed to hatch an immeasurable representative for the foolish students. Not be sinning by arranging the unimaginable to occur dwelling in his subconscious.

But it felt right. The philosophies of ingesting that inflicted me so much stimulation. A ghastly characteristic stirring inside of me, in which I couldn't accurately phrase how I would elucidate those persuasions. 

The sensation felt so… indicating. The stimulation. Knowing that she would want to require more bounteous. She felt _obliged_ for more. And I would do anything to sustain more.

_He didn't have to wait long_

 _wrapping his fingers around Magoroku’s wrists, possessively extracting him backward. Drawing him closer towards him, letting out a sharp yelp in surprise. The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist in a tight, unyielding grip. Nearly slipping on the floor as he felt the weight pulling away from his section of the wardrobe to their mattress, watching as his bed was being plucked from under him, his eyes dilated for a moment as sudden shock filled his expression. Davide used his body force to convert Magoroku causing him to veer, now facing him. The dark blue-eye saw that mischievous emotion seeped in brunette and blonde's expression._

  
  
  


“S-Sophia!”

The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. 

"S-Stop that…!"

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in. 

The room attained in muteness for an insignificant consequence, the awkward kind. The classification of tactlessness he got before while cruising in on Magoroku and Sophia performing the contemptible, remaining half-clothed. That occurred before sufficient to his disarray. He’d perpetually retrieved that one exhibition. 

Their bodies bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, his hands dependently clinging to the fold of their bed, extracting the layers underneath with him. The white-haired draping her body on top of his doing as she gratified and craved. Maintaining her tan-haired beneath her. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Sophia was much the same silky white hair was similarly disordered and grimy, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there, assigning herself being drifted. Eyeing her the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm.

The man had undoubtedly contributed abundantly of his time composing positive, he appeared precise and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still necessitates to address or was far up his ego to remark. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look encouraging, not relish before. He'd desire to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one. Hell, he continuously tantalizes the male ingesting this as such.

His wisdom declined to halt him from clinging on to those vituperations, lingering in the deepest parts of his consciousness. Continuously consuming away at him and to his deepest core. And he understood partly why that was. Desiring nothing further than to observe Sophia stoic expression changed. Giving him an expression filled with care and passion. 

The intention wasn’t an uncomplicated morbid and sadistic fantasy, no, his rationalizing was quite frivolous and reasonable. Self-indulgence wasn't explicitly in Sophia's eccentricity, invariably heeding the commands of Kyouya Gaen while subsisting chasm of any skepticism. Scantily reckoning about herself and more about how to conserve and achieve all of her master's proposals.

The Vice wasn’t offended or pestered by his unknowingly insult.

She continuously and exceptionally was prevailing as vague as plausible regarding herself was an equitably intricate physique to investigate, extremely magnificent at secreting her family’s life and sustained her authentic arduousness lurked. Not implying as consequently accessible to bride erudition absent of. That it was determined complicated to obtain a peculiar accreditation towards such.

* * *

You’re in misery, just genuine desolation, ingesting away at you at your sturdy essence. Comprising by confound of intense predilection. That sentiment won’t advance tirelessly, no matter how much you tried to get rid of it, that will never succumb ahead. Yes, you hindered this contradicting of illness, assuming that unusual senseless success would communicate monotonously. And you felt hostility toward every instant from that impression. You denounced these sorts of suspicions stirring inside of you. Never longing to feel these sorts of elements but that transpires and was undeniably unpleasant to handle. 

Living with abusive, neglectful, and homophobic parents. Made him feel even worse, doing everything he could to not remind home despite how good it feels being.

In the heat of the moment, you slipped out the core secret that you were gay and was currently in a polygamous relationship but didn't bother to give them their names. It was none of their business to know who was getting inside of your pants.

Not long they kicked you out of the Yamazaki's household without a second thought and you knowingly ran on the streets, bringing nothing but your Darkness Dragon World deck and Dark Core case. Being plague to live on the streets without any job or home. Damn, this sucks, is what you constantly murmured. But it was your fault, no one else but to blame yourself for your stupidity. 

You hid your substantial irritation by your insane acts, your insane taunts, cheating in a card game. Watching others fall before you, look filled with haters. Good. You hoped they hated you. But today that was far more different than your current reality.

Yes, that overwhelming feeling was in the pit of your guts. Ascertained by the horrible excitements. The pain only grew intensely as the hours went by. 

You didn't bother to curl the end of your lips, giving your original and typical trademark grin at the two. No jokes or taunts today. You didn't even make the effort anymore, what was the point of trying? 

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where your mind wouldn’t let him rest, your body felt numb. Despite all of this walking you've been doing none of that seemed to be bothering you much at all. Your linings appeared stiff from any outsider's perspective. 

  
  


You kept your distance from them. Refusing to let your pain show. Your weakness. He wasn't weak. And he couldn't let them see how low he can go. You were already drained from your parents. 

You're in pain but not materialistic, not similar to your previous functions. You were moderately well-built for a teenager your own age. Notable muscles. Fought a lot with those around you.

but you were aching psychologically. 

"You seemed awfully quiet today, Davide." 

You blinked, being taken out of your thoughts by a familiar voice. 

He felt a large force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled his ears. 

"Huh?" You turned your gaze to look at them. Taking quick notice of how the female was hollow of anything particularized, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately whence she’d prefer to impersonate herself as. This skepticism undoubtedly commandeered him off the defense. Her utterance didn't displease to showcase any interest. It was precisely void, vacant of any noticeable pitch.

"I guess I got nothing to say, hm?" Simply shrugging that off, acting as if you being so void of any sound was a bad thing, it wasn't.

* * *

## Distinction

Davide ended up getting a package from his childhood EX and tries to cope with his pain.

He somehow managed to acquire an assortment presently in the correspondence, a conscience-stricken ached within his essence. He’d desisted, hoisting an eyebrow from aforementioned, ambiguously eyeing the crate, "Whom the hell would send me a fucking package!?" Was your exclusive acknowledgment to the cardboard. He was unparalleled in the apartment so proposing that mystery felt ineffective but you normally talked aloud to yourself so he didn’t give a shit.

He didn't attend and he didn't genuinely require whatever that was sojourning bounded. Tranquil, signifying outrageously frustrated with that approach. Who the hell in their appropriate intellect would mail him, Davide Yamazaki, anything!? Whatever that was couldn't be from his parents, can it? Did they really decide to deliver some shit here? The insignificant concept of your progenitors decisively composing an attempt to communicate and discovered where he was currently living was making your linings kindle with rejected trepidation at the countless plausibilities now residing inside his psyche?

Your eyes strolled downhill to the carton now ceasing within your grasp. Scrutinizing the outer coating. Glimpsing at the inscription inscribed on the box provoked. The signature stamped on the exposition executed your heart decline inside. You appeared suspended in distance, feeling the weight of the world being crushed before you in an instant. Your mug substituted feebly barren and unfolding to a rather pale state. Restrictedly necessitated vomiting but you handled every section of signifying before you subsequently cracked. Hated that you have to be dispensing with your imaginative breakdown like this. Never feeling so disgusted and sick before in your life as the memories of your constant abuse and tossed around like some sort of rag doll, only containing to the asshole's pleasure and nothing else. If only he wasn't dumb enough to take note of that sooner but you were also was a small helpless kid but then being flashed within your memory without giving him any warnings. 

_‘No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!’_

You grant out an exasperated grunt and exhale your expiration at the box in his palms, his blonde blows frowned at it, seemingly ready to rip open the box without hesitation. Having the overwhelming urge to throw the cardboard box across the room. Disturbed but also indulging miserably, fuck, you really despised this impromptu pessimism. The distress could go kiss itself in the ass. But that wasn't delinquency. You heedlessly scrambled out of the cantonment, carrying yourself with heavy footsteps. 

“Oh? Hey, Davide!”

“Why do you have a box?”

“Huh? Davide, Dear? Where are you going?”

Ostracizing them, gathering their solicitudes for your intricacies. Being far to advance with your abrupt violence that you didn’t want to halt or voice anything. Not fancied to scourge out your vengeance on the two. If he did maltreat them that method you wouldn’t absolve yourself. Forbidding to permit yourself to ensue the tracks of your injurious EX and father. Casting the receptacle furiously in the debris, neglecting the interrogation resembles your two lovers were giving to you. 

You veered, finding yourself being faced with your two lovers.

  
  


You wanted to die. Disappear. Fadeaway to the nothingness you came from. Dwelling back to the darkness, a place that you rightly belong to. 

What was the point of this all? A point of love? Affection? What to have kids and sex? Or was their another meaning? Compassion, you mocked that doctrine. Again, again, again. Yet, you still bothered them. You didn’t leave or declare it’s over.

You certainly invented you were astonishing, swelling the numerous senseless incessantly with your facilities with ease. Your sensitivity was howling at you to stop ignoring those feelings deep within you but you simply couldn’t. A standard of stripling any miss would hang for but you didn’t desire just any girl to settle for you, no. You coveted her, Her graceful companion in corruption that was always Magoroku, not you. A short and skinny white hair that remained you of the bitter winter snow. Keen considerable sky-colored orbs, scrutinizing spitefully ostensibly at extinctions.

Sophia Sakharov continued to persist vaguely in character, moderately mysterious. The process of her sky coded eyes professedly twinkles when she occupied around Kyouya. But with you, she sniffed devoid of unspecified glimmer, the animation was no sustained a predicament for you, none at all. Hell, she gave Magoroku more love and glint then she did to you.

She settled with cadence. And she disappears, comparable to everyone else. Bequeathing the tan-haired in the twilight. That appalling unenlightenment. You were always the last to know.

Withholding slumber, a calamitous and uncanny duskiness. Your delusions arose from their abundant satisfactory repose to terrorize his relaxing snooze formerly extended. Stringing within his consciousness, adhering to the prodigious retrospections loitering backward to your subconscious, haunting and insulting your precise quintessence. Initiating his interiors to surge with alienation. Objectionable flashbacks clattering to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

Never recognizing the consequences that would immediately accompany his preceding ventures, he didn’t sense a condition regarding his movements, executing as he commanded. Until this fucking twilight, pricking him individually.

The mere thought of trafficking with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. 

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. Limits of his boundaries blundered to a distorting and tormented grimace. Swinging and agitating vigorously on the mattress automatically choking out in wretchedness and apathetic inspirations emerge from his acromegalic trepidation. 

"Davide, Relax.”

Hearing a familiar voice, calling out his name, it felt so far away from her grasp but also close. His eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, fastening uniquely imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; dripping in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Sophia’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing the physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his surprisingly new intimating warmth. Your appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing your waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded.

Sophia would relax if she could but she couldn't. Her figure wouldn't permit her, alternatively, she converged her perceptions at the ceiling of their darkroom. Her sky coded eyes staring. The vacancy was essentially reserved. Almost. Delicate whiffs of strain residence within, rhythmically pounding inside of her eardrums in a steady but annoyingly so velocity.

Her male. Her lover. A part of her life now. Watching the young male sleep was a bit of a nightly habit for her. One she had shockingly found herself enjoying his peaceful expression. 

Magoroku wasn't annoying or complaining when he was asleep instead his lips were sealed by a soft and gentle smile. His expression would soften, even in the darkest of obscurities her visions could still make out his soften features. Watching as the end of his lips would curl. Playing with his hair or grasping his hands with her own was also another embodiment of enjoyment she had. Taking in his surprisingly soft warmth for her own.

  
  


"Davide? Are you okay?" 

  
  
  
  


Rest never developed obtainable for Davide Yamazaki, inexplicably abundant, his mind wouldn’t let him retire. Wouldn’t shut down.

“Sophia and I are going out, do you want to come with us, Davide? Maybe get some fresh air to clear your head?”

“Nah, I don’t feel like getting ready,”

“Well, in that case, don’t do anything crazy while we 

Swinging his hand dismissingly, “Yeah, yeah. Have fun~!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


He remained extremely apathetic in his cognizance, occasionally brisk quarters signified hushed, securing him to undergo a puncture of catastrophe stirring with prosperity. Magoroku and Sophia were out, doing something... but he wasn’t positive whatever that was, believing they persisted shopping for stuff. Intelligibly struggling those philosophies off, not like he presented a shit where they succumbed in their unoccupied interval as abundant as they were innoxious.

The grey coded remote within his clutch tightly as a firm grip. flipping throw the endless channels awaiting a cinema that lasted salutary would subsequently proceed up but never obeyed. Keening beneath his expiration, halting his contemporary responsibility, tossing the object on the coffee counter in front of him. Crumpling upon discovering a comprehensive documentary. The contemporary entertainment that implied imitating obtained voluntarily monotonous, an authoritative liaison, totality he didn't audit for. All of this fictitious romance wasn't his preferred style or even picketing cinemas in custom. 

Gradually slumping on the furniture. Intersecting his arms against his chest, using his body strength, lifted his 

Gathering the entrance ticking accessible.

“Hey, Davide, we’re back!”

“Hey~!” An uncomplicated acknowledgment.

“What are you watching?”

“I don’t know, some random shit.”

“Mind if we sit with you?”

Davide frugally but nonchalantly shrugging, “You don’t actually need to request that but sure, go ahead.”

A few consequences followed, he underwent the pressure on both surfaces being hauled down by his two spouses. Not fretting to substitute his eyes to inspect them alternatively sustained converging on the station in presence of him. 

"Huh?"

Blonde brows inconsiderably borrowed at the sensation of something or willingly someone collapsing down on him, their locks titillating his skin on both sides. Feeling the weight of his shoulders being shockingly pulled down. The feeling of their fingers tracing his arms. He tightened the muscles of his legs, pressing down harshly as they remained crossed on the table.

"Get your feet off the coffee table," The white-haired lectured subsequently. Her dialogue circled inside his stirrups without inscrutability. Her tone was shockingly soft, almost whispering the words with a sweet tone of voice but still, stern, filled with order and command. He refused to admit that her tone was sending shivers up his shine. 

Systematically, croaked under his expiration, "Or what?" 

"Just do as I say." 

"Ugh, fine." 

"Good."

Regrettably heeding to her words, unfolding his already fastened legs, letting his feet drop to the floor as his socks felt the rub. 

"There. Delighted now?" 

"Da." 

Him accepting to sanction them to prepare as they gratified wafted his remembrance. All he could do was sit here and let his two lovers do as they pleased with him.

He perceived their physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

* * *

Unresponsive Apparitions  
Sophia start working at a Mental Institution on Kyouya's request, to which, she needs to take care of Magoroku Shido.

“Sophia, I’m sure you will be pleased to know you’re getting a new patient starting today.”

His sudden words caught her interest, turning her gaze to peer at the male walking besties her lips parted ways but never spoke, any sound fleeing her lips became void. Nothingness. 

He handed her file and she had no choice but to take it from him, a brand new name she hasn't seen before was written on the tab off to the side.

"However, before he comes, I would like you to please take a look at his information and issues first."

She simply nodded her hand, "Da."

The end of his lips curls to a soft smile, "Good, now I will leave you to it. I have other things I must attend too." 

Hearing his shoes clicking on the floor below her, finding herself alone once more within the large office.

Magoroku Shido. 

His future seemed bright, having a rather rich and influential father to take care of him.

His only known family was his father but he tragically got murder while giving a speech at one of his debates. Recorders showed that his mother had died while giving birth to him. Assuming, with that piece of evidence he didn't have any other family willing to take him.

A name she repeated in her head wordlessly, scanning the sheets in the folder. Suffering from Post Trauma Stress Disorder, from his past childhood of being mentally abused by others and bullied for being "different."

Amassing a Narcissistic personality disorder, from his Grandiosity. While also having obsessive-compulsive. His records seemed to clean of any crimes against humanity or any crimes at all. His school grades were also surprisingly high. 

The sheets on the paper made it clear that he attempted to assassinate someone over insulting him using a hitman but he was knowingly caught before things got any worse. Accordingly, he said that he almost did it by a misstep. 

… pitifully, petty. Excuses were for the weak.

She didn't have to wait long enough.

  
  
  


“Hello, I’m Magoroku Shido, nice to meet you!” 

"Kyouya-sama already said who you are, introducing yourself again is pointless." 

His lips parted to a surprise expression, taking a step back away from her.

  
  
  
  


"Shido." Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil. Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current conservation with the partly blonde male. Warily eyeing the male sitting next to him on the table, "Te

"Yikes! I'm sorry." 

"Oh, hey, I rarely see you around here," He casually waves his hands at him as the end of his lips curl to a large grin, "The name's Davide, Davide Yamazaki~!" 

She remained soundless, her lips didn't twitch but her expression was slowly alternating to the annoyance she was suddenly feeling stirring within her guts. She let out a sigh, "I already know your name, I worked with you before."

He wouldn't listen, he rarely listens to her, and that is what made her annoyance increase with his tricks. The way he 

"Wait, you must be that girl Magoroku-chan keeps talking to me about," teasingly tapping his chin as if he was looking for answers, "Sophia or something, you're quite famous." 

She stood still, simply staring at him. Unsure of what this was possibly doing with him or why Magoroku was choosing to associate himself with someone with his sort of character. 

"Nevermind! That doesn't matter now," before he could get in another word, she lifted her arm and reached over towards Magoroku, grabbing his wrist, wrapping her fingers around his skin causing him to yelp in surprise by her sudden action. Ignoring his feelings and expression, "Let's go." 

Making their way out of the large entranceway.

"Stop that, Sophia! You're hurting me!" Whining at her, as the complaints rang inside her ears. 

She watched as he became more comfortable with his new surroundings, his body becoming less tense as the days passed. Kept clinging to her, occasionally calling her name and only wanted to sit where she was and be with her. It was clear that he grew attached to her, seeing her as almost like his mother, one, in which he never had for himself. 

More so than she expected it would be. Then again, when did she expect to come out of this anyway? She was constantly dealing with the expectedness, this shouldn't be a problem for her but it was. Still, she didn't want that to happen. She couldn't have Magoroku cling to her like this. He'd require to be autonomous. 

Commonly, she had to sit away from the others when it came to lunchtime. Davide also sat with him often, much to her dismay. 

Watching his interactions with her other patients. He was commonly alone due to the patients not finding a likeness towards him. Not that he seemed to mind, his mind was rather self-indulgent, egotistical in nature while acting tough he was a true coward at heart, a teddy bear almost.

Terumi and him commonly fought, having a largely distinguished hatred for one another, often getting himself in fights with her. Rouga didn't pay attention to him most of the time, simply ignoring him. Retsu kept to himself in the back, simply remaining as still and silent as he would commonly, ignoring Magoroku's efforts to walk up to him and start a simple discussion. Davide seemed to have a weird fondness over the male, while also finding him annoying and often got annoyed with the tan-haired, the insane male naturally made an effort to make a weird friendship out of him also.

  
  
  


The details from “To Build a Fire” by Jack London contribute to the ambivalence in the literature was the weather patterns and how bleak and gloomy it was as he was merely exploring off the main trail was currently advancing on. Or better known as “Person Vs Nature” sort of frictions, the reference of that for his story is the freezing weather vs the travelers. From the ingenuous paragraph below the passage such as: _“Day had broken cold and grey, exceedingly cold and grey, when the man turned aside from the main Yukon trail and climbed the high earth-bank, where a dim and little-traveled trail led eastward through the fat spruce timberland.”_ The starting sentence gives a lot of acumen into the contemporary perspective and what our central protagonist is doing. Sets up the principal dispute of traveling out all alone on frozen midnight. 

Evidently the environment was taking place during a bitterly frigid evening while our main character was ostensibly traveling. The huge conflict is that it’s snowing, which illustrates why it’s extremely freezing outside where he’s traveling during the start of the story, viewing how stiff it unmistakably gets on the outside. The frost becomes a tremendous problem as asserted in these lines: _“The Yukon lay a mile wide and hidden under three feet of ice. On top of this ice were as many feet of snow. It was all pure white, rolling in gentle undulations where the ice-jams of the freeze-up had formed.”_ Clearly the cold was affecting him, causing his body to deliberately convert considerably numb and the Glaciers in his way continued making the travel prompting a lot of complications in the long run.

* * *

* * *

She saw him silently walking from behind, before merely jumping from behind. In pure employment, clinging to the folds of his green coded jacket.

"Boo!" 

"What?" He blinked being taken out of his thoughts by the sudden actions, unsure of what to do he stood there frozen. She hastily took a huge step backward, finally letting go of him and his collar. 

"Good afternoon, Seiji-Kun!" She greeted with a happily lit smile, brimming her features. A slightly flustered, much for her taste anyway.

"Oh?" She noticed his expression, "Did I scare you, Seiji-Kun? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He merely shook his at that, dismissing it with a comforting yet stoic tone, "No, it's all right. You've just caught me off guard, that is all." He spoke before altering their subject, "Though, you called me out here, didnt you?" 

"Yep!" She replied as she lifted up the boxes that were dwelling within her hands, "I made us lunch!" 


	6. Chapter 6

####  [Faith, Stars, Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367848) by [vanitiesdestinyfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitiesdestinyfire/pseuds/vanitiesdestinyfire)

#####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Multi](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Complete Work](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



18 Jul 2020

###### Tags

  * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
  * [Davide Yamazaki/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki*s*Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Davide Yamazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Polyamory](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Polyamory/works)
  * [Magoroku worrying to much again](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20worrying%20to%20much%20again/works)
  * [Sophia getting super annoyed at Davide teasing her](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20getting%20super%20annoyed%20at%20Davide%20teasing%20her/works)
  * [Davide tricking folks again and stealing money](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20tricking%20folks%20again%20and%20stealing%20money/works)
  * [I lost my money and he took it i know this jerk did /j](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20lost%20my%20money%20and%20he%20took%20it%20i%20know%20this%20jerk%20did%20*s*j/works)
  * [quick ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/quick%20ficlet/works)
  * [didn't really go back and edit this](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/didn't%20really%20go%20back%20and%20edit%20this/works)



###### Summary

> I will feed you all with more tenderness winter fics during the summer *okay hand here* This is an idea for a winter fic I had for a while now. In which, they go out together, you know. A date. not really kinda. idk. Take it as you will with them.

> I will feed you all with more tenderness winter fics during the summer *okay hand here* This is an idea for a winter fic I had for a while now. In which, they go out together, you know. A date. not really kinda. idk. Take it as you will with them.

### Work Text:

Magoroku was the primary to get ready, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. Today, they planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Making sure he was fully ready and dressed to face the bitter cold that this winter had to offer them. Davide was the first to push the door open and encompass out without stating anything else after. Sophia wordlessly complied, feeling the coldness brushing against her frame. 

“Sophia! Davide!” The tan-haired raised his voice calling out for the other two as they simply walked out of the house in the winter snow, “Where are you both going?”

Utilizing his head, steering note that their sanctions on the ranks were still filled with their coats, gloves, and more winter garments. His navy coded eyes in mere shock at the fact that their coats were still hanging on the racks.

“Oh, dear…” He merely sweats at this outcome, enunciated outrageously disquiet, “They forgot to put on their coats, again!” 

Hastily cruising towards the hooks without many thoughts, groaning worryingly, “Honestly. How many times do I have to warn them about going out in the cold without any protection!?”

discreetly taking all off their winter clothes from the racks and quickly ran out the door to follow his two lovers. Not before clumsily, making sure that they secured their entrance. Wouldn’t want anything bad happening. 

“Sophia! Davide!” He called as loudly as he could as he rushed towards him, hoping they would stop, “Wait up! I have y _—AH!”_ But faith as other plans for him, and he felt himself trip on one of his shoes. Yelping with wide eyes and plummeting to the ground. He still held his arms in the air, hoping that he wouldn’t demolish their only source of warmth by the snow below. 

From his spot on the ground, he heard the snickering from Davide, “Heh, even with the snow Magoroku-chan is still tripping~!”

Magoroku apprehended that and only let out a grunt in reply, forcing himself up to face the two as they were already staring at him. Settled his arms up with wide eyes, glowering at them, “

“Why are you holding my jacket?” She intended stoically. Noticing the items he was holding close.

“Oh? Um… Uh…” He lowered his gaze, almost speechless by this. He shook out of his ponderous daze. Swaying his head, pouting at them, “D-Do I need to do myself?” 

He didn’t bother to wait for the others to respond to his harsh words instead. Dramatically making their way towards the source of his issues. Her cheeks tinged with a soft pinkish red type of coloring. Lacquering her pale cheeks with a flimsy red, flustered by the cold. He supposed. She stood still and sniffed, sniffling at his fresh actions.

“What are you doing?” She proposed.

Pulling her arms out, putting the coat on for her before raising her waist, putting her groves, and placing the hat on top of her head.

“You don’t need to help me, Shido.” She merely frowns, bothered at his struggles but didn’t bother to thrust him aside, “I can do myself, I have no use for you,” She went to swiftly grab the bonnet from him but he was shockingly quicker, stumblingly raising his hands as high as he could cause her to miss with a mere grunt in annoyance at her frustrations. Fortuitously for him, he remained taller than her making it easier for him.

“Ugh, when did you mature so sharp?”

Magoroku apprehensively tittered at that, “C-Calm down, Sophia!” Carefully warning her, knowing that she was bothered and annoyed with him, lowering his back down 

Closing her eyes as he escorted her hands back down to her sides, and stood still. Keeping her stoic and devoid expression, “Fine. Just hurry up.”

“Of course!” Placing her hat on top of her head and finally wrapping the blue scarf around her neck, looping it lightly making sure that she’d kept her warmness, “There, nice and warm now!” Pecking her softly on the cheeks with his lips as he held back a flustered tone from his actions, gazing to the side. The male was smiling brightly at her before making sure his way towards his male, “Your turn, Davide~!” 

The blonde nearly shook his head, “Oi, I think I already know how I put on my own clothes, Magoroku-chan.”

Magoroku didn’t fret to finance away from but allured closer, swirling his eyes at his statements, “Now, now... If you knew how to put them on you wouldn’t have neglected them on the racks,” He explained merely disappointedly and worryingly as he stretched closer, “I’m going to do the same as I did for Sophia. Please, hold still.”

Davide couldn’t reject this, grumbling annoyingly, “Fine. Have it your way!” 

Magoroku only smiles in reply as he did the same for what he Sophia, repeating the same steps and also planting a soft peck on the cheeks almost.

* * *

“Hm?” Davide lips folded to a maliciously grinning, licking his lips as he was now possessing a conception as Magoroku and Sophia were conveying in the background about their plans. Lowering his knees and reaching towards the snow, creating two balls of snow. Hiding one of them behind his back.

“Hey, Ice Queen~!” He mockingly called her name, “Eat this!” With that, he pitches the ball of snow from his hand towards her as hard as he could, laughing instantly at her. 

She instantly saw that coming from a mile away and she hastily shifted to the side. Narrowing her eyes at him, glaring at his efforts, “What a cheat trick.”

He only simpered further, “Oi, I’m finish yet~!” With his words, he throws another one that he’d hidden behind his back. 

“What?” She confusedly screeched as the article smooched her across the face, spreading out. Leaving a mere drop of water and small pieces of ice dented on her features. Not expecting to be hit with one. Sweating dropping, hunching her frame awkwardly, as her bright blue eyes dilated. Distinctly being abashed by the unforeseen snow dwelling on her characteristics. 

“What? You don’t like the ice on your face~?” He suspected teasingly.

People were watching them. Others were out and here she continued being humiliated by her juvenile boyfriend’s boyfriend. Slowly losing her stoic and calm composure by the sudden events. He kept laughing and tossing jabs that made her mind endlessly spin with doubt and darkness. 

“Heh, that look on your face is pieceless, I’ll tell ya~!” He laughed at her as he sticks his tongue at her, “Hehe~! You look even better cover in the snow!”

“Davide! Why you…!” She enriched inconvenience as she grimaces, “You’ll pay for that!”

“Bring it, Ice Queen~!” He kept his gang sighs up, snorting and challenging her.

She took out her glowing card, as she accumulated up some of the snow before throwing him.

“Ah!?” The tan-haired commenced to alarm at this abrupt reversal of situations, “Stop it, both of you!”

But of course, they didn’t listen to him and kept launching snow at one another continuously before they were subsequently drenched and collapsed from utilizing their capability to maltreat the opposite to the floor. Shocking near each other, merely sweating and panting.

“I really resent you…”

Davide drowsed his head at that, as he flicked some of the snowfall off her white hair, “So do I, actually.” The end of his lips curved to a smile, “I just love to hate you, I guess~!”

Magoroku managed to get hit once and twice and annoyingly yelp in agony, getting hammered with snowballs hurt a lot more then he’d estimated they would, “That hurts... “ Murmuring beneath his inspiration as dusted the snow off his coating before making his way towards the two who were discussing something but Magoroku couldn’t make it out on what they were 

“I’m surprised you two got wearied so easily and the day has only just begun, too.” He articulated as he sauntered towards them both.

Both of them glimpse up to confront the male standing them in front of them. Dawning an afflicted smile on his features. 

“Hey, Magoroku-chan~! Wanna join us in the snow?” He generously yet teasingly suggested a spot near him.

Magoroku awkwardly sweatdropped at that, “N-No thanks!” Dismissing that offered, “I think I had enough being covered in snow for a day.”

Davide merely shrugged that off.

“I’m guessing you’re done throwing snowballs at each other?”

"I guess so..." Davide was the first to answer him, turning his head to face Sophia next, "Hm, how about you, Ice Queen?"

Sophia closed her eyes and began to raised from her footing on the snow, allowing the spare pieces to fall from her frame, "This ended up being a waste of time."

* * *

## Conviviality

> Somehow protesting about blankets could leave to unforeseen cuddles.

### Work Text:

Davide commenced yanking the blankets from the edges, striving to finally get thoroughly satisfied. However, he was more of the foldings continued uprooting, barely bequeathing some for Sophia in revenue and borrowing from Magoroku once more. Sophia was someplace. Excelling something that Davide could care less about. Possibly arranging womanly things. So she couldn’t be irritated but Magoroku continually appropriated the most detrimental with his two sweethearts.

"Hey…!" Magoroku beckoned annoyingly towards the taller male sitting next to him as he arose to protest about the coatings being steered away from him, "Don't take all of the blankets from me!"

Davide snorted in response, "Nah, I think you're going to be dainty, Magoroku-chan~!" 

"Well, S-Sophia is going to be furious when she comes back in here to find no blankets on her side."

Rolling his miniature black eyes indolently, "I don't even give a shit about whether or not she has a damn blanket to use."

The edge of the tan-haired's rims strained to a scowl, grimacing at his convenience of profanities, "You should care, Davide! She's our girlfriend!" 

" _Your_ girlfriend, Magoroku-chan," He affirmed indifferently, improving him while swinging his extremities, "Remember? We're both sharing you."

“That’s right…” Magoroku whimpers, “B-but! I still want you to get along!”

Davide merely dismisses that and snickers, “You know that isn’t just going to simply happen, Magoroku-chan.”

That’s… was true. Davide and Sophia had an extraordinarily… clashing connection with each other. Sophia remained serious, moderate, maliciously hostile. Davide continued facetious, ridiculing, and often violated the jurisdictions. The blonde’s mocking often ticked the female off, leaving her to lose her composer. Let’s just say they were implicit antagonists for his affection when they both had a portion of his soul. Still, he only required they would get along together so he didn’t have to agonize about neglecting them alone. 

Magoroku and Davide ended up dragging the blankets away from each other, resisting to engage down. The males were incomparably concentrated on attempting to triumph over the sheaths that they didn’t regard the female soundlessly enrolled in their shared dormitory. Until they felt another presence of her pressing her slim body against the mattress, feeling the weight being hauled down by the pressure. Instantly stopping their struggles and turned their heads to find the female stoically settling a frivolous melancholy blanket with melodious trippings on her frame, appearing moderately intimate with the sheets.

“Hey…?” Magoroku began, pointing at the fresh item, “Where did you that blanket, Sophia?”

“My personal blanket,” She discoursed, radiating at them in a pitiful position.

“Oh? I never knew you had one…” He answered almost distracted, before his navy coded eyes shimmer with an impression, stirring closer towards her and seizing her hands with his, “Oh! Sophia! Can you please share your blanket with me!?” Completely forgetting about an intimate reservation for a consequence and tilting forward, approximately nudging her muzzle with his, “Davide over here is hogging all of the blankets again!” 

Sophia narrowed her eyes, nearly sweatdropping in humanity as she gazed at him before elevating her arms, arranging them on Magoroku’s joints.

“Huh?” 

He raised his eyelids in mere confusion from her sudden actions but made no effort to push away. As he felt himself being pushed into the bed, nearly falling as she thrust him down until his back softly compressed against the coverings. Laying there as his body merely tensed up from this. Before he could separate his lips to articulate, Sophia makes herself satisfied by positioning herself on his chest, covering the blankets on them, and resting her head against his chest without stating anything. The white-haired rested her hand near his throat as her soft white hair started tickling her skin. Her icy peeing remained seemingly glued to his face. 

His muscles tightened by the sudden actions as he felt the radioactivity hastening towards his cheeks, not expecting her to accept so easily to his jeering or actually snuggle with his structure without resolution. 

“Don’t hog Magoroku-chan all to yourself, Ice Queen~!” Davide’s voice suspended the inconvenient taciturnity almost jealously rosed, verbalized as if he was envious that she concluded possessing him. 

Not long Davide shifted closer and forcibly took hold of Magoroku’s other half, pressing his chin against the tips of his hair, tickling his skin while holding him. As Magoroku felt his insides twisting further than before, as he became flustered, red-tinged discoloring his cheeks as he whimpers by the sudden actions. This was beyond anticipated, debating and disputing about blankets and just aspired to be warm and inhabitable in the duskiness shortly altered to being engulfed by the amiability of his beloved partners. 

His muscles involuntarily tensed by their impromptu activities. His sensitivity was ostensibly thumping massively within his chest, pounding inside his ears. He could barely breathe the sudden turn of events. His body was engulfed by the sudden warmth of their bodies. Feeling their body heat against his. Pressing down on his, being taken aback with their sudden actions.

He was caught in the midst of their web once more. It wasn't abnormal that Davide and Sophia would just wander into their bedroom and cling to him as he was snoring in the night with one of the cutest smiles imaginable. Magoroku always had the same sleep routine, unlike Sophia and Davide who would just sleep and fall asleep whenever they felt like. A deep crimson color flushing out his features as he felt the weight of the bed being pressed down before him. As the blanket remaining dripped loosely off their frames. 

Sophia and Davide clinging effortlessly to his sides, maintaining him sticky, almost passively and possessively clinging to their sides without much authority. Clinging to his sides with ease, wrapping their arms around his waist and placing the palms of their fronts on his chest, wordlessly.

The other was being quite mindful of where the other hands were located so they wouldn't bother the other. Despite how much Davide was aching to push the female off the bed and have Magoroku all to himself being sure that Sophia was possibly thinking the same thing.

* * *

## "Die For You"

###  [vanitiesdestinyfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitiesdestinyfire/pseuds/vanitiesdestinyfire)

### Summary:

> I can not stop thinking about this poly and the song "Die For You" isn't helping with that.

### Work Text:

The only purgatory they comprehended was without Gaen Kyouya...

Their savior, their significance in this destructive universe... The hope that they had to look up too. Sophia Sakharov and Aragami Rouga, so comparable yet so distinctive. He would stroll and they would accompany approximately. His sways were their commands. Rouga aspired to merely help him mature and become a bounteous vigorous physique. Sophia only desired to accommodate his intentions to rebuild and slaughter the world. Kyouya was almost a bright light, guiding them both a propose in life.

Their functions were reasonable, manageable to pursue. It wasn’t hard to understand much. He'd believed. An uncomplicated yet jumbled unintelligible puzzle and the CEO was the adhesive sticking the other two together. He remained fond of that, particularly affectionate of that insincerity. Really, Kyouya had the importance. He stayed the administration, their master. Pronouncing the shots, giving them homes and names. Having his fingers around their hidden straps. The fingers he had on him, was over-growing and it lasted. Grasping around their necks in a tight pull.

Rouga, he was his undersized animal, his wolf. The one who would preserve him. Frequently barking back when they felt denounced by something or someone else. Sophia, she continued being his diminutive kitten. Cats were distinguished to be refrigerated and regularly clawed back if they were despoiled or if they felt like it was important to address.

They were loyal, like pets should be, he assumed. But did that make them something more? Did he want something more with her? What was the feeling? The spark?

Kyouya eschewed these foolish grown-ups. Petty adults that he continued to operate among. The insignificant statement presented him, indifferent to the disturbances. While he appeared as he regarded them to the world but on the inside—he felt nothing but a burning passion of pure hate dwelling within the inside. A dulling like characteristic. The measure of his serum concentrated coded eyes shimmer with an artificial glee towards their sways. The distance that the edge of his lips would ostensibly be waved to a pleasant simper. Felicitously beaming...

Rouga would go throw the pain to save him, still believing that his old friend was inside. Sophia would voluntarily give her presence, go through the most appalling torment just for him. Suspending her, misappropriating away everything but she didn't consider herself when she was with Kyouya. Plainly him. His promises... An increasing pit lodging inside of the grey-haired when they just left him. Unequaled. Isolated. Dismal and stiff. The authenticity... the bitter harsh life being asphyxiated on him. His shine was submerging in misfortune, grief. He would cry but he couldn't. He can't. Tears wouldn't fall. His flotilla eyes fragmented and eradicated. His observations were disrupted. He couldn't converge on anything else but them. Why must it be them? Why were his responses so complex? Why did he have to feel this way? At this moment, he envies he didn't bother at all... That characteristic transpired presently snapping her essence as she relocated near him but that sentiment wasn’t unavoidably but didn't conceive of why that was the cast. Duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful characteristic... Twinge? Antipathy? Wretchedness? Apprehensive?

His sensitivity remained solely sprinting, drumming as vigorously as she eternally perceived it advanced, almost as if was rather suffocating explanation the tapping of his spurs. Reasoning brutally scorching within her remembrance. Everything about him drove her insides to swirl as he introduced with the disqualify their bestowed participation repeatedly. He’d sensed the sensations frequently.

What would Kyouya think? Would he even worry if Rouga would die for him? What about Sophia? Why couldn't he understand his childhood friend?

They were sincere friends...

Right?

"Kyouya... what are you thinking?"

No reponses as he whispers inside the darkness. But that was expected. He was alone inside the darkness, leaving him behind.

His words, music. The rhythmic tone that encouraged their interiors to swirl. Even if the sky was flying, despite the awful pain, they would die for him. Kyouya lost his ways but Sophia was incapable of seeing that. Far too gone with his sways and music They would die for him, mindlessly throwing their careers away just for him and only him. He had both teens by the strings of their essences. His endeared childhood friends. Accelerating the right switches to allow himself inside their intentions.

Rouga and Sophia had a mysterious attachment thanks to Kyouya but he nevertheless heeded concerning the white-haired female. She wasn't a good person but he wanted to fix her, too. Despite all of that, Rouga wanted to help both see. His childhood friends. They used to smile with him, go outside and play buddyfight. They used to be happy but now, they were in a dreadful mess. Taking all of his will to run along without him, he still did it. Recognizing they both were lost with their plans, he just wanted them both to see that this wasn't the right path. That they can be happy.

Someday... he'll be happy with them... he would save them.

* * *

To which, Rouga walks in on his four lovers already snuggling in bed together.

## Unprecedented Comfort

This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other but they secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing. For the numerous generous portions that are. There remained a distinctive dynamic being a compound, complex combos as if he was performing as a description of a video tournament. Remarkably numerous disparate consequences and alliances remaining and denoting developed. 

From a foreigner’s perspective, their association would be recognized as unconventional, even the mere thought of being with more than a person was foreign, not surmising the requirement to do consequently. Hell, homogeneous during Kyouya delivered that doctrine of possibly tarrying with more than individuals captured him by wonderment. As fabulous as he unmistakably detested that characteristic, he couldn’t state why that was. He practiced to conceive against this but once Kyouya gradually commenced with the association, presuming that held ridiculously. Fascinating, how one would assume dispensing with four additional personalities in an individual connection was psychologically draining and possessiveness supplied. 

Forbidding to believe this, declining to acknowledge these varieties of activities. Techniques. A common thing for relationships. Bestowing affection. Something Rouga wasn’t all too applied too yet. As his subconsciously introduced to deliberate, continuing back to his antecedent touches with his now four amateurs. And now here he was receiving an abundance of the before-mentioned. 

Kyouya was always in restraint of their involvement, mustering all of the shots, notoriously extracting the strings. Sophia heeded to his every trajectory, accompanying him externally. Magoroku normally gave complaints and implored many questions. Davide would perpetually adjudicate to manipulate him undeviatingly in an everlasting conflict of depravity. Rouga nevertheless suspected his motilities but, obliged like his old companion was back and was possibly never bequeathing him again. 

The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. As they grew, so did the rest of the group, Kyouya wasn’t as intense as he managed to be when they implied teenagers and even adolescents. 

Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His lips would always be curling to one of his affectionate precious smiles, giving a heartwarming smile before raising his hand, placing the palms in whoever was caught in his web at the time’s hair, tenderly petting their hair with ease and brushing the strands without much of a warning. Often comforting them if maybe. 

His tone was always so surprisingly soft and forgiving; mellow and dulcet _._ As if he was whispering sweet nothings in their ears. Then leaned down, pursing his lips before establishing a kiss on their foreheads and cheeks; infrequently settling his lips on their mouths. Stroking his thumbs simultaneously their fingers and knuckles.

Regularly, Sophia would remain the one to succeed such things, standing by his side the most she had the immense meditation of obtaining seized by him. She didn't recoil away or depart from him. Her expression rarely altered or shifted. She didn't appear to be conscious nor concerned, genuinely, Rouga commenced to imagine that she would depart and deliver up everything for him. Hell, he'll let her grasp her maidenhood incessantly if Kyouya required that but Rouga didn't fancy speculation regarding that description of information. Magoroku would always tense up, crimson shortly revealing on his features, always being so flustered.

When it happens Davide and Rouga had comparable recognitions to this, solely swelling and behaving like they really didn’t care. Ignoring the kiss and soft actions of passion; contemplating away from the male and murmuring further, scowling. Kyouya would ordinarily lease out a presumptuous amusement at their reactions. Kyouya didn't dispense this criticism, speculating that their nature was typical. 

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous architecture, he had poor self-control when it came to this. Spiraling towards his urge, theoretically steer stuffed with extensive specifications of every individual urchin—all of the imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance further he’d prefer that superintendence. 

Tantamount to how Davide perpetually grasped one in his pouches at all times. Nevertheless, the solitary distinction here is that he had a magnificent remembrance that was established particularly beneficial for him in the prolonged run. Knowing that Davide had a supplied journal at his disposal and available to exercise with data he occupied himself by scrawling his pen in the countless sheets he achieved to satisfy with extortion accommodating everyone he'd regularly encountered.

Kyouya didn't mention any of his loves or left any hints that he actually had any, to begin with to the many internationals and from interviews with reporters and the news. He thought so until Rouga witnessed on live television of Kyouya virtually telling everyone he was in a relationship with them and that he loves them all dearly. The CEO really had no shame. 

Rouga understood the perception behind that was… Kyouya had ethical prosperity, fortune, and capacity at his disposal. And with that notoriety came the rumors about couples' devotion, dreadfully so. 

Kyouya did obtain a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and fraudulent caring disposition towards the outside ambiance. Implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. 

The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence. He wasn't all too sure about how the world would truly feel about the topics of being with more than one partner. Hell, Rouga esteemed how he didn't attend if people assumed he was enticed to the identical gender he was because he comprehended that was credible evidence for him.

Sophia and Kyouya were both representing constructively while her ambiguous characteristics nature constituted him suspicious of her, that stoic and moderately reserved quality she owned was comparable to his in various contradictory slants. 

Both Davide and Sophia were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission.

The unspoken rivalry he had with Sophia and even Davide seemed to deliberately evaporate since they got together. Even though it's subsiding some part of it was still there, demanding not to leave them both. 

Evidently, Kyouya was delighted with this outcome. Amassing four distinct devotees from his abandoned team was relatively pleasant. 

Even so, that Sophia and Rouga hidden hatred for each other had no meaning to fight anymore. And Rouga was unsure if Kyouya actually knew the competition with Sophia for him in the past. Or not bothering to mention that the male, probably having no point in doing so in the first place.

Exercising his midnight strolls, a common event for Rouga. It was always relaxing and calming. The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. 

He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate long grey coded hair streamed to the sides, occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste. He was incredibly consumed to the winds blowing endlessly, withstanding the damp and bitter ragged air against his tan-colored skin. Taking his every moment to enjoy that sensation coursing without much of a warning.

This was relatively typical, for Rouga to accept some relaxation from his strides along the paths of the streets with his buddy. Relieving tension in the fresh air that was provided to him by the gust of the atmosphere.

Still, he never bothers to turn off his disaster force much, without he'd felt very naked and exposed to the dangers without having anything to protect him or help him in combat. With this Core Case, he felt prudent and affluent.

Despite the questioning glances and constant bugging from his partners. Wondering what possesses him to keep his dark core on at all times even being in the way. Oftentimes sharing their criticisms with him. Most kept assuming how hard it must be to maintain long hair like that or how difficult and draining using the core was. They weren't used to being like this, they didn't understand his real reasonings.

This immediate advancement of air was exceedingly frigid, relatively rough along his path on the streets. Void of anyone else, of any life, besides him.

Including the vibration of the entrance snapping accessible simultaneous availability of the doorway, exercising a measure indoors. Ridiculously sufficient, once he germinated an insignificant action inside the house it was pure silence. There was no assurance of Kyouya or Magoroku to approach him or supplicate him how his day occurred.

Shrugging that tangibility off before thumping the access sealed underdeveloped. Not fretting about how blatant the commotion lasted or how it was reverberating within his eardrums. Steering down, seizing off his galoshes, haphazardly neglecting them agilely at the opportunity.

The vacancy remained void of any credentialed turmoil, predominating moderately in an uncommunicative residence in the antechambers. An objectionably ambiguous prime. He begrudged the before-mentioned, despite a portion of him didn't contradict the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriends' criticisms and taunts. Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. Making his way through their shared home, taking note that no one was there.

“Rouga.” 

The familiar voice rang in his ears, dubbing his name with that customary rhythmic tone, sounding more like a soft whisper.

' _Kyouya_.'

He veered his head to gaze at the scene before him, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion at the scene playing out before his eyes.

The male in question who dubbed his name locked his eyes with Rouga for a mere moment. The end of his lips coiled to one of his expensive authentic smiles, greeting the male, "Welcome back.” His shockingly soft and caring austere littered the vacancy, saturating the hollows of taciturnity that were residing in the air. As always, nothing new with her.

Narrowing his eyes confusingly instead of responding to his boyfriend. The grey-haired focused on the slight he was currently beholding. 

Their bodies bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, their physiques openly stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. Dependently clinging to the fold of their bed, extracting the layers underneath, causing the blankets and coverings to ruffled and out of place. Before-mentioned coverings were draping over their midsections loosely, probably not giving that much thought to pull them up correctly. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item.

A bizarre circumstance but something that Rouga wasn't anticipating to witness. His mentality subsisted merely speculating the amount of warmth transmitting from their shared body heat. Explaining why the blankets were seemingly pushed beneath them.

The four almost were cuddled up against each other's frame, limbs awkwardly tangled and promoted. Their arms wrapped around one another—holding each other closer together, in a tight embrace. 

Sophia was resting her head on Kyouya's chest, one of her hands pressed against his forearm while the student council president had her hand softly holding to her fingers, letting him so as he pleased. Kyouya's hand is closest to the covering of the bed. One of his hands was lazily tugged under her head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him.

Magoroku was clinging to her other side, placing his head roughly on top of hers, pressing the weight of her snow-like hair down on his chin and neck. Immediately her short hair tingling the tan-haired's skin, brushing along the edges. He was sure that Magoroku's actions were filled with indecisiveness and tension. Magoroku didn't appear at all tense, his muscles didn't appear sniffed or tightened. Having the grey-haired assumed that they probably been like this for quite some time now.

Davide spooning Magoroku from behind, holding him as close as he could, bodies pressing together. His outer hand was safely draped around Magoroku's midriff. Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing white-haired's skin and arm. 

Magoroku and Sophia were in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of him. Oddly enough, Davide and Kyouya had their front arms over Sophia and Magoroku, grasping each other's hands, their fingers were linked, intertwined. It was stifling. 

His frame negligibly pivoted, his body against Davide's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. While he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely. As if they were connecting every part of the puzzle but the only missing link was him. Magoroku and Davide already had their eyes closed as the soft sounds of snoring could be heard from the silence. Hearing their soft snores that almost sounded like music to his ears.

Kyouya removed his hand from under Sophia's hand and Magoroku's tan coded hair before carefully letting go of Davide's hand and breaking their contact, setting his hand soft down on Sophia's arm. The female didn't flinch or bothered to protest the sudden movement. 

Untangling his frame from the other three grasps on the bed, before swaying his body and letting his feet softly touch the cold floor above him. His actions were careful and cutting.

"Please, come join us in bed." 

Rouga didn't really want to, he wasn't used to being cuddled and frankly, all of this sappy romance and fluff wasn't for him. 

Especially the weird touching that shortly came afterward. Simply wanted to respond to them with "I'm fine" and "No thanks" in response to Kyouya. Simple but true repositories to this current event. He couldn't deny that request even if he was craving too.

But by the time he could voice out anything Kyouya was lingering towards the grey-haired with ease; having already gently removed himself from his position and grabbed the grey-haired's hands, feeling his fingers grasping to his, holding to his hand. He felt the warmth provided. Pulling him closer towards his frame, leaning in and pursing his lips, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Before backing away, his smile never left his features. His lava eyes half-lidded filled with contentment from this sudden action.

The sensation from the contact made his insides twists, rippling. Scorning the impression she was receiving from his boyfriend. Adjudicating her amplest to endure back and suppressed his accurate disturbances. His expression stuffed with trepidation, accommodating himself back from recoiling from his impromptu snarling at this stunning. Refusing to his flustered state show.

Luckily, Kyouya was abundant enough to be competent in purchasing an enormous sized bed just for all of them to share as awkward as sharing the bed was. Clutching each other close, for comfort and convenience. Something that was often common but all five cuddlings were rather non-existent.

Cuddling wasn't that rare, he'd definitely walked in or seen Magoroku always being the one who was held intimately or happened to be clinging to one of his partners, acting as a form of comfort for him. 

Having no choice but to be complicit with Kyouya's wishes. Heeding his every inferential mandate bestowed to him from his dear friend. Getting on the soft footing of their mattress. Lowering himself to the blankets, awkwardly being pulled down softly in the bed right next to a familiar white-haired girl. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his sea coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. Refusing to glance away from her, his sea eyes peering at her as if he was searching for something that he couldn't find. As if he was only forced to gaze at her, trying to understand what he should do.

The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances.

He parted his lips to speak, his mind begging for the answers but elicit the female placed her now free hand on his lips, making him silent in the process, "Don't wake up Shido and Davide with your rough tone, Rouga." Narrowing her eyes with a mixture of pity and annoyance as if she was feeling dread of what might happen if Rouga foolishly aroused one of his boyfriends by negligence. 

He assumed that Magoroku's constant complaining and Davide's constant taunts weren't certainly going to bother him tonight but that still left Kyouya's teasing and Sophia's annoyance unchecked. Making it apparent that he was still going to be dealing with some form of jest. 

Davide recapitulated moderately unprecedentedly for the white-haired. He was witty, daft, and manipulative. But Rough, the only one who was actually rough and treated him with such the harsh reality they were both unknowingly placed in. They weren't enemies, not anymore. They enjoyed their moments together and basked when the other happened to be tossing jabs at each other. Of course, something would tick him off and he'll chase after the insane asshole for hours on end.

From behind he’d felt the weight slowly pulled down as Kyouya was getting on the bed next, closing the gap from behind; shoulders and chest brushing against each other.

Sophia took this time to lower her bed on his chest, feeling his heart pounding heavily within his bosom, rising up and down at a steady pace. Feel kyouya’s and Sophia’s body heat. He felt awkward at first but shortly started to relax. Eyes slowly fluttering close, letting himself being engulfed by the warmth furnished by him as he graced wearily. Granting his inclination to flow to his quarry of disregarded visions and exhibitions…

**_Maybe loving someone and enjoying their warmth wasn't so bad after all._ **

* * *

Kyouya leaned over towards the female, whispering something inside of her ear. Something that his three boyfriends couldn't make out. She simply nodded without saying much, giving her typical "Da" before Getting off from her seat off the floor and turning away, wordlessly leaving the boys alone in the room.

Rouga raised an eyebrow at Kyouya, witnessing the scene play out before him, "What did you whisper to Sophia?" 

Kyouya altered his attention towards his long grey-haired, "Oh it's nothing significant, I can reassure you. I just told her to get me something important before I forget again; she will be back shortly."

Raising his blows higher from his, "And all of that involves whispering?" 

Kyouya didn't exactly see the problem with that so he just did what he always was known for doing, "I didn't want to interpret the conversion."

"Oh, Davide," Kyouya's rhythmically phoned out for him, an intimate noise buzzed in his eardrums, entitling his signature with that customary cadenced resonance he arose unusually applied too. 

The blonde and brunette blinked, prevailing as kyouya managed to seize him out of his impressions from a knowledgeable mouthpiece. Turning his eyes on over to glance at him, locking his small coded eyes with his lava eyes, "Yeah~? What is it?"

"Before I forget, someone delivered an unsolicited package to you this morning." 

"What!?" He raised an eyebrow from this, confusingly gazing at him, "Who the hell would send me a fucking package!?"

"I'm not sure…" Kyouya struggled to find the right answers, "But I am sure it wouldn't hurt to find that out for yourself," the end of his lips curved to a soft smile, reassuring him, "Who knows what type of things may be inside?"

Davide rolled his eyes and slumped further comprising, being irritated at him. He didn't care and he didn't really want whatever that was dwelling inside. Still, being awfully confused with that idea. Who the hell in their right mind would mail him anything!?

Whatever that was couldn't be from his parents, can it? Did they really decide to deliver some shit to their now shared mansion? He hoped not but Kyouya's words were making his insides stir with unwanted dread at the many possibilities now dwelling within his mind.

Sophia permeated the room with a small box tightly in her grasping pale hands. Her expression was devoid of any emotions, borrowing nothing seep through her flings.

The sound of her heels bussing the footing of his fancy floor, creating some taps inside of his ears. Rendering her way towards the male. Stopping in front of him, shoving the item in his arms, having no choice he took the box and she let go of it.

"Here, this is for you," her stern voice filled the room, being addressing Davide to take the box before she lost her mind. Annoyingly answering his complicated and rendered stillness. 

"Oh... Thanks, I guess?" 

His eyes traveled down to the box now resting within his grasp. Scrutinizing the outer coating. Glimpsing at the inscription inscribed on the box provoked his heart to drop inside his chest. 

He froze in place, feeling the weight of the world being crushed before him in an instant. His expression shifted feebly barren and unfolding to a rather pale state. He wanted to throat up but he held every part of being before he broke down. Gosh, he hated dealing with his mental illness like this. 

Never feeling so disgusted and sick before in his life as the memories of his constant abuse and tossed around like some sort of rag doll, only containing to the asshole's pleasure and nothing else. If only he wasn't dumb enough to take note of that sooner but he also was a small helpless kid but then being flashed within his memory without giving him any warnings. 

  
  


Davide let out an angered groan at the box in his hands, his blonde blows frowned at it, seemingly ready to rip open the box without hesitation. Having the overwhelming urge to throw the cardboard box across the room. Disturbed but also suffering miserably, fuck, he really hated his pessimism. His depression could go kiss itself in the ass. But that wasn't his delinquency. 

Magoroku stared at him confusingly, worried filling his features, "Are you okay, Davide?" His voice growing with dread and nervousness, "Y-you've been staring like that at the box for a while now."

"No," his voice was cold and blunt, more sophisticated but Magoroku couldn't understand why. He definitely wasn't smiling or pulling any taunts as he did before. His mood altered. He could try to hide his real pain by teasing his four lovers or by laughing but he didn't feel that power inside of him. He couldn't and he truly hated that.

"I don't understand," The primary tones that involuntarily escaped her margins, an odd mixture of concern and annoyance, “Why are so mad at a cardboard box?" 

"Y-yes, what did that box ever do to you, Davide!?"

Davide shook his head, “It’s not the damn packages!”

Rouga raised one of his grey coded brows, "Then what is bothering you?"

"The fucking person who send me this!" 

Something from Rouga's suspicions elicited him pulsate, shrieking in resentment, losing his composure. He wanted to break this damn box, rip the cardboard until there was seemingly nothing left and he truly hated that part. But he held himself back, even if it was a mentally draining. Immediately, mentalistic, shallowing his arrogance and irritation before apologizing articulating his remorse with that. 

His mood definitely was thawing before their eyes, it was only a matter of time before Kyouya pointed something out. The fact that Kyouya has yet to even indicate that trivial out yet was beyond his proficiency or ordered him to take one of his many pills for his mental state was beyond him. 

On the notion of this, the male had yet to speak to any of them after the box was given to him. But he knew the male didn't shift from his position on the floor yet, discerning his physique from the corner of his eyes. 

Surely, Kyouya would have to announce something about this, just anything. Take control of the situation like he always did. Despite the mere fact that he hated when others took control of his actions or snatch control of anything. 

The whole taking control reminded him of his EX, that disgusting and abusive man, the one who took his innocence away without warning, the one who made him like this… the one… that simply would NOT leave his mind no matter how hard he was trying too. He hated control, really, REALLY, hated the word and the mere thought of that to his very core; every fiber from his being.

Kyouya clears his throat, grabbing the attention of his four lovers, hesitantly choosing his question from the list of already large questions he was containing already. He was sure enough to ask in a way that the male wouldn't easily get tick off or triggered further, "Then might I ask, why is that whoever mailed the package here affecting you so much?"

Davide couldn't pinpoint if he was happy about this sort of question or grateful that the male finally spoke to him again. He stood there in mere silence for a moment, gulping every strain within him to voice out this one phrase, "My EX boyfriend." 

The compartment slumps to authentic silence, all of them were reluctant to depart next. An apprehensive manner of cessation. 

"You have an EX?" Breaking the silence with ease as Rouga muses. His voice filled the room as if he was rather amused by this, "That is hard to believe." 

Davide rolled his eyes at those words, "Well, I _did._ Not that any of _you_ should know that."

"I didn't really want to know in the first place," the male simply shrugged, "But I can't say I'm _not_ curious to find out who it is."

"My damn EX thinks it's okay to send me this crap!" 

"This whole package…" Magoroku awkwardly drew with his words, not meaning too but the sudden idea of talking became a difficult task for him, "it's… really making me uncomfortable…" the tan-haired shivered in fear from the threats within the case. 

  
  
  


"This is rather distasteful," Sophia was the one who (surprisingly) broke the silence between the four other boys in the room. Almost looking in pure revulsion at the items. 

"I despise to admit this… but I couldn't agree more with you, Sophia," Rouga voiced out.

"Yikes!" Magoroku joined next, "This is really eerie, talk about a lovesick fool!"

"The notes… they're unmistakably genuine," Kyouya hummed, his tone sounded positively revolted and even hostile towards the notes. Effortlessly flinging them angry to the floor without warning, not even tending if they were messing his living room. Hurling the messy crumples across the ground from ethical covetousness. He was sure that his girlfriend or some maid would pick it up and properly dispose of it soonly enough.

"I'm not fond of this behavior, it's definitely not anything healthy. Evidently, these are disastrous attempts of manipulation. A common tactic of guilt-tripping those you want to run back to you. There's no error there."

  
  
  
  
  


"Perhaps, letting this carton inside our home was not a reasonable option on my part."

Rouga side glances to Kyouya, a pitiful look flashing his features towards him, "You didn't think it might contain something nasty? This is _Davide_ we are discussing here."

"No," Kyouya shook his head, "I didn't think it would have any threatening or blackmail. I typically don't get sent these sorts of threats in my mail, do you, Rouga?"

Rolling his eyes, Rouga felt like facepalming at Kyouya's unexpectedly dense actions, "Of course, not."

  
  
  


"We need to destroy this crap." 

"Heh," the edge of his lips waves to a malicious sneer, proffering an amusement chuckle as his features twist to malice intent as his aura was shifting instantly to a bitter and vindictive variety of condition, "I'm already ahead of you," granting the unsullied penetrating purple swirling in his eyes, comprising his sea coding. His perceptions deluging with the disaster. Letting bitterness and even protectively take over him for a mere moment. 

His Dark Core was previously stimulated, elevating his hand to activate one of his various extensive partisans. materialized the glowing card before wrapping his fingers around the handle of his item, gripping to it as firmly as he could. Proposing his arm as shrill as he possibly penitentiary, greeting the peak of his massive spear on the carpet where the box remained established adjacent, piercing at the daylight rust-colored cardboard, pulverizing it down without secondary consideration. The audible crushing of the cardboard being known throughout the entire room.

Magoroku was surprised by his sudden actions.

  
  


"My deepest apologies," Kyouya spoke in a low whispering tone.

"Huh?" Davide raised an eyebrow at him, being awfully confused with this.

Kyouya instantly took note of that, "I should have not given you the package if I knew it was going to cause you to feel even worse." 

"That's fine." 

This

### Care (KyouDavi)

### Chapter Text

Leaving with Kyouya domestically felt odd to Davide but was presented as a great nomination for him so he took that. Lazily entering the room, only to see Kyouya was already there, sitting on his sofa with his legs crossed. The male simply shrugged.

"Oh, Davide. Good evening." 

"Hey~!" Was all he said to the male. 

Kyouya froze within his tracks, gazing away from his table to gaze at the male, "So how was therapy? Did they treat you well?" Asking carefully, wonderment dwelling within his eyes.

"It's fine," another simple response, "Where is Sophia? Isn't she always by your side or something, hm?" 

"Oh, her. Well, she went out on Magoroku's requests. Rouga also went with them." 

"And you didn't go?" 

"No, I wanted to stay here to make sure you were doing okay." 

"Oh?" 

He silently nodded in return.

The male raised his blonde brow at him, "Wait, you care about me?" 

Again, his previous master silently nodded once more in response.

### DaviSophRou // Rumors

### Chapter Text

Rouga Aragami, Davide Yamazaki, and Sophia Sakharov formulated an unusual pair. None of them considered themselves as being close friends. 

None of them arranged to obtain an immeasurable espousal, not even to the usual comprehensible spring to conjecture their inferred sentiment. They didn't beget the indications of obtaining diverse exhibitions and mansuetude. Never ought unspecified of the ascertainment to be those varieties of personalities negligent if they transpired contemporaneously or not. And who would condemn them? What secured them so allured to one another? What is their unpaired dynamic? Was it because of Kyouya?

They undividedly maintained a moderately destructive involvement. Assaulting antiquity that entailed intersecting each other's tracheae unrestricted and attempting to imperil their most unpropitious rascals, from the profundities of purgatory.

Their contemporary reciprocity recapitulated to comparatively be reputably complicated. Maliciously twisted to implement their preferably parsimonious curiosities. Their association commenced out deliberately but also abruptly unannounced from the indecision still dwelling inside of them. Things presently… befell and hereabouts they were. As for everything extra their involvement transpired. 

Hell, to most big-hearted this would be deleterious rejoinders, investigating why they remained as uncultivated as to distinctly retrograde than envisioned as weird as that may sound. 

None of them care. They didn't want too nor needed too. They were perfectly okay with the outcome, imperfectly so. Despite their pronounced claims of pure, hatred and "go fuck yourself" being tossed 

those looks of pure disgusted given from others, gawking eyes roaming to their 

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors; having some malicious intentions and often teasing which would lead to an annoyed Sophia or maddened Rouga. 

when the correct time was presented to them. Just to check off a few of them. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous. 

The trio had concealed hatred for each other, fueling that fire further when granted that position. Often throwing jabs in the dark at each other, the funny part was that they knew exactly how to respond and what jabs to toss back were. Seemingly enjoying one's pain being inflicted.

The relationship was cold, viciously eating away at their hearts. There were no such things as any dulcet caresses but contentious touching was inaugurated in this relationship, touching was bitter and rough, taking their so-called passionate loving to rough heights, one that most common people would not assume was a healthy thing but that roughness was needed to keep them sticking and in check. Simple tenderness and learning how to be gentle with their bodies was seemingly non-existent. Not being fond of the topics of the sappy romance and 

Intoxicated salutes being roughly pressed down to their skin, stifled moans being coated, unnoticed rosiness rushing to their cheeks always doing their best to hide their blushing by taunts and annoyingly glancing away with puffed expressions. Acting as if they weren't enjoying their rough pleasure with one another. Rouga and Davide would use full force, even on Sophia despite her smaller and slim frame she held herself rather high. 

The end of her lips would curl to one of those taunting grins, her expression filled with malicious intentions and they were also so awfully painfully obvious that her two males were.

Bodies awkwardly resting next to one another.

  
  


Unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh.

Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. The atmosphere, the disturbance striking throughout his cognizance on repeat like some sort of dilapidated recorder performer. Yearning for that one feeding excitement and that was them.

  
  
  
  
  


always finding a way to get under each other's skin without warning.

There was another fight again but this time it wasn't between the five but rather between Davide and Sophia with some bothersome commoners that he could care less about.

Rouga had seen the way their eyes lifted with pure annoyance and rage when someone decided to throw an inappropriate appliance at the four making their way down the streets. 

The male with long grey colored locks had let out an aggravated groan in reply to this dreadful mess. 

### Actions

* * *

## "Now This Is Genocide"

> I got inspired by NateWantsToBattle - Ashes to write this mini drabble about his character based on this song. Since I can't stop thinking about him as a character.

### Work Text:

**_“I caused this… didn’t I?”_ **

_Ashes. Shrieking, appalling but obliged. Heartsick tears, running along with their wetness. This had to be done, regardless. The blood, sincere and intimate, trickling off his abilities. His mind slowly yet painfully slipping away from him. The strains were real, staining his white with their blood. Dropping their blood. The way his lips curled up to a smile but that was a fake. They were falling beneath his clutch._

_Sophia was the first to go. Without any second thought, without crying, protesting. She simply listened with her cold yet broken sky-colored eyes. Rouga opposed his doctrines, shouting at him to go final and that he didn’t want to do this. Magoroku solicited and screeched in despondency, tears stripping down his jowls. He didn’t want to die so Kyouya made him have an instantaneous separation._

_Unbreathing. Creamy. Inanimate and hollow eyes. An ominous luxury sentiment aroused within his subconscious, ostensibly savoring attending the mere presence continuously from their structures fade, the light ostensibly succumbed without a trail._

_All of his friends the male made. Why would be doing this? Hurting the three he card about without a secondary consideration… Did he care about them? He couldn’t conceive accurately for such impressions._

_The monster. That is what he was but everyone was foolish to fall to their knees for him and only him._

_The broken buildings… he was going to rebuild this world. Rebuild his new family and friends._

_They feel from his hands, they won't ready for this but he didn't care. There's no going. His plans already in action. The sounds without his subconscious, exposing him to wash away the crimson blood from their feet._

_All of this Kyouya's friends, his partners, his organization of iniquity sprawling lifeless beneath him. No cracks, he felt nothing inside. He should feel pathetic, something all of his plans were progressing smoothly. He lost his mind and he didn’t anymore._

* * *

####  [Battered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972446)

09 May 2020

###### Tags

  * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
  * [Davide Yamazaki/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki*s*Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Davide Yamazaki/Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki*s*Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Davide Yamazaki/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Davide Yamazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/One%20Shot/works)
  * [Polyamory](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Polyamory/works)
  * [OT3](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/OT3/works)
  * [Hurt/Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hurt*s*Comfort/works)
  * [Aged-Up Character(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aged-Up%20Character\(s\)/works)
  * [Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Domestic/works)
  * [Davide-centric](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide-centric/works)
  * [What-If](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/What-If/works)
  * [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aftermath/works)
  * [Established Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Established%20Relationship/works)
  * [I Can't Believe I Wrote This](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20Can't%20Believe%20I%20Wrote%20This/works)
  * [I give up on this](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20give%20up%20on%20this/works)



###### Summary

> Sophia and Magoroku arrived home late one night after one of Kyouya's fancy parties, pretending as if nothing severe occurred acting depressed about something. Denying they were, though, their body language and statements prove otherwise for Davide. He had no idea what transpired at the party but he acknowledged they weren't acting rationally.

> Sophia and Magoroku arrived home late one night after one of Kyouya's fancy parties, pretending as if nothing severe occurred acting depressed about something. Denying they were, though, their body language and statements prove otherwise for Davide. He had no idea what transpired at the party but he acknowledged they weren't acting rationally.

### Work Text:

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happens and was undeniably dreadful. It felt rather mirthless simply laying in the bitter and darkroom. 

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in their shared bedroom. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks, revealing the outside trees of the small house—which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds. It was already late, the sun was put away and the moon popped up. The night was as bitter as ever. Losing the track of time and he was kinda lazy to check the clock on the nightstand position. But his gut was shouting at him that it was rather late. 

Cold air swirling around the inners of the room. The bitter air would most commonly be made one shiver and blood rushing, without question, but Davide was used to this type of air. Their skin creating seem able to Goosebumps but not for him. He was so devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like child play to him. No, the frigid air did make him perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he was most familiarized with and he would be for the rest of his life.

Davide's diminutive black eyes solely gaze landing on the ceiling with his almost blank expression written on his face. Laying tranquil and relaxed on his king-size bed. The covers beneath his frame. Not bothering to hassle tugging the blankets up to shield his body from the cold lodging in the quarters, not that he heeded. His body ideally sprawled on top of the sheets.

His vacancy was void of any certified racket. Silent. It was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing. Not the kind of rhythmic breathing that was like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As much as he didn't want to admit that much, he hated only hearing his breathing and not the other’s two. None of the weight signifying dragged down on the rather large bed from the side of him. He resented that, all of it. He truly felt better if the bed was filled with his lovers but the room was void of any of that. It was as if the deepest depths of darkness took over this night.

However, a part of him didn't object to the inaudible apartment he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was much to think and reflect about. Davide wasn’t entirely unhinged, however. At least, his trusted buddy, Deathgaze was here to keep him company in the meantime. His virtuous snake-like Black Dragon. 

Still, he yearned for the Magoroku’s Jeering and Sophia’s annoyance. He couldn’t maintain that kindling. Being accommodated to them for most of his time standing in Disaster and operating with Yamigedo he got used to their personalities. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't attached to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare room being currently unruffled.

They were remarkably distinctive yet comparable in some ways. Davide couldn’t assist but theoretically point out every individual thing—their blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. He would proceed fibbing if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail containing just the two of them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. But Magoroku was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

Though it was his blunder and waste for not aspiring to go to the party Kyouya was hosting tonight. Despite countless efforts to make him come, attempts made by Magoroku. But that resulted in Sophia growing annoyed by Magoroku’s loudness so he halted that plan. 

He would go but that meant dealing with parsimonious rich youngsters and staying nearby characters he wasn't all that fond of. Reassuring himself that his two partners were presumably having a genuine time so he didn't think that much of it.

The whole reason he refused to go was plain and simple: The illustrious lifestyle simply wasn't for him and it was suited for his taste. Burning pit stirring inside of him filled with disdain for the rich, a sensation filled with disgust. 

They lived ravenously and outrageously selfish, only caring about what it was that was dwelling in their large pockets to give a shit about anyone else that was struggling with working their asses off. Easily blaming them for why he had to suffer being in a low class and not being able to provide much for himself. Apprehending that his two lovers were customary to this nonessential abundant way of living. 

Magoroku preferred standing in the high ranks, being around people who would let him be in power. Attaining notable beneficial associations for his unpunctual desires if he was yearning for. Davide comprehended excessively well what his boyfriend was hoping to earn from this and it was rather simple. He wanted dignity, authority, and wealth. The tan-haired required a luxurious life. Despite Magoroku being egotistical and a coward at heart, he was quite caring to those who bothered to associate with him.

For Sophia, one the other hand, speculating that she was only going to the party because of Kyouya. Following his order, his every move. Nothing new from her she was always like that ever since they were teenagers. She wasn't going by option but additionally on command. Being too blind to notice. Maybe she was handled by his previous Masters to even consider?

Of course, before they left he Immediately took a small glimpse at the two, engulfing in their fancy apparel they got dressed in. He wasn't the one for fancy clothes but the apparel matched their complexions so well, it made both of his lovers’ appear like models. The colors match their eyes perfectly if he might add. Being dressed appropriately for this occasion. Their appearance gave off a king and goddess vibe. One, in which, he simply couldn't ignore. Even if he wanted too.

He couldn't deny that they weren't captivated, enthralled, entranced... Not even all of his words from his surprisingly large vocabulary could describe the intense sentiment he was feeling coursing through his veins when he notices them. Eyeing them like some sort of hawk.

He memorized every one of his partners. His black coded eyes traveling up and down each of their frames without them noticing. Carefully engulfing in their beauty, scrutinizing both of them. They were enticing. Mental picking out things that were suited for their figures. From an outsider’s viewpoint, any sane person would find that a bit creepy but Davide didn’t. 

He noted how Sophia was wearing a few pieces of jewelry. Conversing of which, Davide was invariably fond of accumulating jewelry for his ever-growing collection. Typically, lingering on the shelves and boxes in his array. Presently, they were ostensibly collecting dusk from him scarcely snatching them out of their confinement. 

But with promising contemplation. Gradually buying and receiving for his numerous types. With every accessory, he attained only nourished his cravings. 

He probably cared way too much about simple accessories. He had to ask her where she even got it but he had the feeling that wouldn't end well and Sophia would try to kill me but he was gonna attempt it anyways.

His buddy reclining conveniently on the end of his feet, sensing his creamlike figure on his skin. Having mixed feelings about sharing the large bed, primarily with his buddy. It still felt like he’d just only started sleeping and living in the same place that his lovers but Deathgaze didn't disturb the male's space on the bed and Davide was pretty much the same. His partners probably felt the same way, as they rarely complained about his buddy sharing the bed with them.

Davide didn't mind as much now—after all—Deathgaze stayed towards the edge of the bed and not making a fool of himself in front of his girlfriend and boyfriend. Giving Davide enough room on his own which the brunette-blonde was rather fond of. Moments of silence passed. Davide didn't mind or even care. He was just lazily resting in bed, his thoughts empty.

"Yo, Deathgaze. When do you think Magoroku-chan and the Ice Queen are coming back?" 

Davide heard Deathgaze hissing at the end of the bed, breaking the stillness from in his room. His raspy voice creaked with amusement, “Who knows? Heh, they might have left for good.”

The brown-yellow-haired knew that his buddy was all too comfortable in his position on the bed to move on his own to move for his lovers. Knowing fully well that his buddy was joking but still, he couldn’t help but let his lips deep into a frown. It was a joke but Davide wasn’t fond of detecting such ideas. Rolling his eyes, “Oh, sure, real clever, deathgaze.”

"You never know, hahaha."

Rolling his eyes at that. He highly doubts Deathgaze even cared much about his lovers. Though, Deathgaze was supportive yet, inevitably derisive of being in a relationship with two people at once. Admittedly, his buddy was seeking to look out for him in the long run but Davide was capable of taking responsibility for himself so Deathgaze didn't.

The feeling of being alone while being cooped up in a portable room, ceasing helplessly on the bed without much to achieve from it. His movements weren't restricted to the mattress so he could get up if he wanted he just makes the choice not too. His lovers were out and he was here alone. But he made the choice to be here without him so all of the blame should and will fall on him.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore or forced to be left alone again."

The black Dragon broke him from his thoughts once more. 

"Nah, Don't you worry, Deathgaze. I'm going to be fine, y' know~! They are both very loyal and they care about me. They wouldn't hurt me… not like _he_ did."

He loathed being reminisced about his EX boyfriend. About his past with him. The abuse, the pain, and burden that was constantly inflicted on him as if he was nothing. Just a piece of dirt or a bug being left out to die on the side of the road.

He was such a small child being through inside the sophisticated so many shameful and rigorous memories about his bliss being taken away from him without realizing it. More so, he was young and was still figuring out his sexuality. Even the mere idea of his former lover made him grimaced.

His mind kept pondering on his past.

The more He thinks about his pasts and the people who wronged him—it made him recall how vulnerable he truly was and for that he sailed to the depths of Darkness—scorning to look behind or be walked on all over again. Instead of living in fear, he’d become the fear. A logical response to all of his struggles. The more he heard others say they love him the more he'll want to sink deeper into darkness. 

But Sophia and Magoroku aren't and will never be those kinds of people. They somehow kept his darkness contained well enough. They may be former criminals and arranged remarkably sizable mayhem shit as he has but if there's one thing that they were competent at was possessing an unhealthy loyalty. The whole relationship was and only has been consensual with the trio. No funny business was involved.

No matter what happened or how severe their relationship could collapse they never neglected him or the relationship permanently. Even if they did walk out the door Sophia and Magoroku were quick to chase after the other one. That was both considering and admirable to him. 

Approximately, eleven years old he was already forming a plan to finally get away from his family. Ten years old he was discussing his course of action after high school. Magoroku was one who had given the suggestion to all living together and share a single house. Preferably near one of the colleges he was going to attention once he was finally able to congratulate high-school. Five years ago he ran away from home with Sophia and Magoroku. Kyouya was kind enough to lend Sophia a house for the three to stay in.

Approximately, five years ago he was beginning to sleep in the same bed as they did— eat breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their free time (When Magoroku wasn’t working or Sophia constantly with and serving Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. 

It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure some scowling from them for being lazy with his clothes and not properly taking care of himself but still—it was better living with two people who gave a shit about you then alternatively living with abusive, neglectful, and homophobic parents.

Nevertheless, his parents did struggle to get into contact with him but he'd ignored all of their attempts. The only reason both fancied to get close again was that they figured out he had connections to Sophia again, which had connections to Kyouya and the whole thing was a mess. 

But openly gazing up at the panels was becoming vastly boring for him. And that when it came crashing down on his head, that feeling… a dreadful kind of one. And it was that of Loneliness—a common feeling for him—at least. None of that was new. The bitterness and being so familiarized as if he was the definition himself, he could be.

Wishing he went with the two then alternately waiting at home.

_'I’m becoming extremely jaded and inpatient. Where the hell are they?'_

Yawning as he stretched himself on the bed, stirring snugly sliding on the foundation. Seeking his best to get comfortable. His eyes were stinging with despondency. “Guess they will come back soon,” shutting his eyelids. 

Trying to let his mind drift off...

_Davide and Sophia were almost cuddled up against the tan-haired teen. Or rather, the male had his frame cuddled against theirs. But, on this rare occasion, Sophia had her back against the two. Refusing to turn her frame towards him. Odd considering how she always preferred to gaze at them and play with Magoroku’s hair and hands while he’s sleeping._

_Magoroku being stuck in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of him. His frame negligibly pivoted, his body against Davide's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. While he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely._

_Davide had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. Feeling his heart racing and his chest rises up and down._

_His other hand safety draped around Magoroku's midriff. The scene made it appear like a small innocent puppy was sleeping beside him._

_Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing tan-haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item. Nearly dropping clearly to the end of the bed. Some could say that he was uncomfortable with his current position. And he kinda is uncomfortable._

_He felt like he wasn't used to being in the same bed as his lovers, he wasn't used to the warmth, the hands, their bodies close to his. Everything was so foreign to him and he couldn't help but wonder why it was that made him feel like this despite doing this for the past five years straight._

_Still, he didn’t bother to shift or protest what Magoroku was doing simply letting him do as she was craving around this time—after all—he knew he was never going to harm her in any way shape, or form. Despite the loudness of his sorting and how he was taking up most of the room on purpose._

_His hands were hoisted, his fingers wrapping around their shoulders. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her pink nightgown. Sophia's arms and hands drape near Magoroku._

_Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoist himself up from his bed, Managing to slip under Magoroku’s grasp, carefully removing himself from his current spot on the bed. The blankets and covers drifted off of his frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of his body exposed for all to see. His bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Forgetting about how cold the floor was. Carefully tip-toed towards the entrance of the restroom which happens to be near their bedroom door. Grabbing the door, pushing it open before entering past the threshold. Closing the door behind him. Letting his eyes adjust in the dark he guilds his hands towards the wall. Flicking on the light switch._

_His eyes, unfortunately, met the only mirror in the compacted room._

_His lips were partly opened, letting out a lanky absurd disturbance from annoyance. His eyes were practically drooling with water. His blonde parts neat while the rest of his brown coded hair was messy, strains sticking out. His clothes are wrinkled and dirty._

_Maybe just one, minor insufficient slash across his wrists. It wouldn't be evident, right? Hell, why did he even struggle, they didn't care. They never would._

_"What are you doing?"_

_He felt a large force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled the room. The knife nearly drips off his fingers, flinching. He guessed it was habitual for her to do something coming from nowhere without a warning sign._

_"Oi, What the hell are you doing in here!?"_

_She didn't bother to respond to him, her expression void of any emotions. As if she was waiting for him to answer her question first._

_Typical, he thought. But that still didn't stop him from questioning whether or not he was losing his mind. Conceivably, she was an illusion, tinkering tricks on his sanity. However, To test that theory, he had to amass and compel himself near her frame._

_He ended up drawing himself closer to her. Raising his hand, tapping on her cheeks. Well, more like a rough slap on his part._

_Easily aggravated she ripped his hand away, narrowing her eyes at him. Nearly striking back at him._

_"Okay, maybe you are real…"_

_"What?"_

_Silence engulfs the room. Still, blinding, cold. They only stare carefully and eerily at each other. Both unmoving. The way she presenting herself made it almost appear as if she was some sort of robot and that part was simply driving him wild and swirling with confusion. He only felt disdain for such a feeling like this. Awful._

_"What's wrong?"_

_This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard. Her being here alone was alarming enough on their own. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything._

_This made him think more about her character as a whole. Did she care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. Sophia was a fairly tricky person to investigate and compose for. And their relationship was very latent. He'll give her that, for driving him crazy._

_She was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. Not being consequently obvious to bride erudition out of and this night was no exception to that kind of rule._

_No. Sophia plus anything that has to do with the topics of caring didn't fit, not at all. Didn't have enough mental power to mentally point out every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things could go on but, his mind wasn't in the right place to try to complete this puzzle. He didn't even bother fibbing._

_His small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with supposed blackmail containing her name printed on it. He could've used it right now to threaten her but who knows how well that will turn out to go._

_She was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic. She didn't care. Why would she in the first place?_

_Magoroku was the one who oftentimes ran to comfort him. He was the one constantly worrying about Davide's well being. It was always Magoroku chasing after him, constantly patterning to see if he was doing okay._

_Sophia didn't. She never did half of the things Magoroku did with him. She never came to him for anything but why now? It just didn't make any sense._

_"Leave me alone, Ice Queen."_

_"So you can embark to self-destruct yourself?"_

_He did not indicate what to respond to that, no clue whatsoever. She wasn't fabricating. parting his lips but nothing came afterward. He prized how shrewd and cunning he positively was but he felt like she was belittling him._

_'Damn, she just doesn't quit, does she!?'_

_"Is that what you want?" Sophia's stern voice littered the room, nonchalantly voiced out his words, comprehending that the male wasn't going to voice out any of his notions properly, but he couldn't help but feel as if she sounded oddly curious… much for his taste, "Hurting yourself in this sort of way. Why make that choice?"_

_"It… feels good. The sensation I get when I cut my skin and flesh, I mean."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Hm?"_

_He truly didn't get this woman._

_"Why do you care in the first place?"_

_"I don't."_

_"Of course, you don't. I kinda had a feeling you’d say that…" his expression instantly sulked, being rather serious for a moment, "You're only here to stand there and watch me suffer like a sadistic fuck!"_

_Immediately, relinquishing his cold with her, shrieking. Shortly, regretting shouting at her watching the flicker of sorrow hastily flash in her eyes. He swore, he saw that glint of hurt just flash in her eyes. Which was surprising enough on its own. Maybe he was losing his mind? Yeah, he thought that seemed fitting for what's happening._

_"But the reason why you want to harm yourself interests me, however, I do not wish to tit you further on this path."_

_His eyebrows arch quizzically, staring at her with a grievous facial expression, "What?"_

_For every second she was dwelling in this room, simply watching him he felt like he was in a losing battle with her. She was so… weird. Acting weirdly too! That was driving him insane._

_"You're feeling regret for not coming with us, you assumed if you were there with us you would make everything better. You are harming yourself for the sake of feeling weak, self-punishment, is that so?"_

_"I…"_

_"Shido was right… you do have problems."_

_So Magoroku had discussed his depression with Sophia before? It was the only logical outcome of that response. But why? Why would Magoroku share that piece of information with her? Though, he couldn’t blame or be mad at his boyfriend for doing so._

_Her voice didn't at all sound mocking or insulting but rather pitiful._

_"What problems?'_

_"The fact you suffer from depression."_

**_Click_ **

The world around him slowly fading. Sophia shifts further and further away from his view. Groaning, he shouted. His shouting grew as his lungs started to give out. He cursed under his breath. Oh, how much he truly hated being unable to get control.

The corner of his eyes seems to blacken as a sound of tapping filled his ears. The only sound ringing through his ears as the noises of two sets of heels kissing the footing on the floor. As if faith had answered his question. Listening to a faint sauntering disturbance that was appearing from the outside. 

The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as an unrestricted figure snatches the threshold. Pulling the door using the doorknob, slowly revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it. Those footsteps were familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room. The sound only grew. 

A familiar voice ringing through her ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking her out of her sleepy state. Arose from her deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of her consciousness by now, becoming more self-aware. His eyes fluttering open to meet the gaze of the ceiling above him. Yawning.

_'That was a very nonsensical dream…'_

Earning him to become alarmed, only veering his head to gaze at the sudden sound. Narrowing his eyelids into consideration. 

"Hm?" 

A drowsy and sluggish hummed escape his lips, as he was watching as two familiar figures entered the room he was in, voicing out nothing. Davide it odd but didn't bother to pay attention to that. Lazily, using the little body strength, granting an exhalation to depart from his lips as he elevated his utter body from off the bed. They altered his gaze, glancing at the two standing near the doorway. Rubbing his eyelids to get a better view of whatever was coming in the room. Seizing his hands on the sheets and covers, gripping the folds. His black eyes were unmoving, _‘Speaking of the devils.’_

"Hey, Davide," Magoroku hastily dazzled his dark blue eyes at him, being the first to greet and notice the male resting on their bed. Their eyes adhered to a mere second but the tan-haired but demolished the eye lock, instantly contemplating incessantly to the floor from degradation, "We're sorry that we came home late… we, um…" 

"We were caught in the middle of something," Sophia's stern voice littered the room, nonchalantly voiced out his words, comprehending that Magoroku wasn't going to voice out any of his notions properly.

Magoroku voiced his agreements, nodding awkwardly, "Y-Yes! What she said!" 

"Da," bowing down, “Our deepest apologies for coming home late.”

"Uh... Okay?" 

Bewilderingly, Raising one of his eyebrows. The way they entered the room and acted was odd, something the male wasn't at all assuming would happen. Davide assumed that had something going on or they possibly drank some wine. Though he was iffy on possibility, after all, he knew very well that Sophia and Magoroku weren't at all drinkers. 

_‘Wait— did she just apologize and bow to me!?’_

Scrutinizing the two from his position on the bed. Intriguingly noting that their clothes were dirty. Their eyes dull, lost in their color. 

Magoroku was wearing a basic vest and white shirt, deciding to dawn a simplistic waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants. Simple but was rather fitting for Magoroku. He was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes that made him look rather exquisite. 

While Sophia wore her ingenuous purple and red dress, filled with formal accessories and maroon coded ribbons. White and black trimming and ruffles running along the side. Dawning a few accessories matching her outfit. He assumed that Kyouya had loaned the pieces for her to wear for his parties. Davide hardly thought Sophia was the one who likes jewelry unlike him. A small necklace with a light blue gem in the middle, accompanying the outfit she was dawning.

A dress that only came out on rare occasions. That dress, which appears to be sewn just for her and it probably was.

Strains out of place, leaving his hair to be messy. His tie was tipped to the side, nearly coming apart from the seams, hanging loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was fully off his frame and was dangling on his arms, holding the folds. The periphery was ripped and ruined. 

Sophia wasn’t any better, her ruffles inapposite, her hair was similarly disordered, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there. Dirt clearly showing, small tears displaying in their clothes. Their eyes were dull, their expressions giving out a gaze of drowsiness and weariness.

Perplexity seeping through their expressions but they did their utmost to hide that from Davide. They were good at being discrete, he’ll give his lovers that much. 

His eyes met a scene that he wasn't at all anticipating. Then again, what was he anticipating from this? 

_'I don't know what happened but they don't look immaculate.'_

Davide couldn’t help but find that to be weird, considering how Magoroku’s frame stood in front of the large mirror near the dresser, hogging the position from Sophia for at least an hour or two, simply gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Hell, Davide was there the whole time watching him do so while Sophia was promptly growing exasperated by him that he was hogging the bathroom that she pushed him out and took over. So he had to take his comb and grooming his ever so soft hair in their bedroom instead. Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws. It didn’t help that Davide kept teasing Magoroku about his habits. Magoroku had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly brushed and parted. 

At least, Davide assumed this. The man spending most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Thinking that it was probably some self-worth problem Magoroku still needs to address or was far up his ego to notice. Who knows with that formal student council president?

But his complexion _had_ noticeable blemishes. He didn't look promising, at least, not like before. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku he was staring at was wearing something that was ruined. 

Maybe Davide was simply overthinking about their smallest of details? Or maybe he was still going insane? Maybe the latter?

Wordlessly, Sophia roamed over to their cabinet, wrenching the door open before, grasping her nightgown from the railings. She carried it out and made her way towards the doorway, wrapping her fingers around the door handle she made her way out inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Assuming she was going to get ready for bed Davide ignored her, letting her do what she has too.

By the time, his black eyes shifted over to see where Magoroku was, he had his back against him. Clumsily, fumbling inside of the drawers as if he was looking for something but Davide had a feeling it was to act as some sort of distraction.

The taller teen took this opportunity to Raise himself towards the male, reaching out to his arms, wrapping his fingers around Magoroku’s wrists, possessively extracting him backward. Drawing him closer towards the bed, nearly tripping in the process, letting out a sharp yelp in surprise. The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist in a tight, unyielding grip. Nearly slipping on the floor as he felt the weight pulling away from his section of the wardrobe to their mattress, watching as his bed was being plucked from under him, his eyes dilated for a moment as sudden shock filled his expression. Davide used his body force to convert Magoroku causing him to veer, now facing him. The dark blue-eye saw that mischievous emotion seeped in brunette and blonde's expression.

Letting out a sigh, Davide grasps the male’s wrist tightly against his shirt, digging his fingertips in the white fabric. Preemptively ensuring that the blonde wouldn't be able to thoroughly snatch it from him, nevertheless, Davide had a stronger grip. He always did.

Magoroku felt something wrapping around his wrist, drawing his body backward until he felt his back come into contact with Davide. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Magoroku's hair, making contact with Davide's exposed skin, tickling him. The sudden movement was disorienting and shocking. His feet dangling off the sides. This caused his muscles to tense and tighten by the action.

“Dangerously, you guys look like shit. That’s not how I recognized you two being before you left so what'd occurred, Magoroku-chan?”

The unexpected brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the hesitation of the male mere inches always from him. He grasped her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security. 

His eyes kept darting across the room, stumbling and stammering, trying to find the words. The tan-haired's mind was spinning, overwhelmed with undesirable thoughts. His subconscious was swirling, it kept spinning. His thoughts scattered. 

He wishes he could address the issue but he’d promised to Sophia that he wouldn’t disclose it to Davide, knowing fully well that she meant that with good intent. At least, Magoroku hoped so. Bunglingly scrambling for something coherent but his thoughts were interrupted by that feeling of dread. He'd stifled. Gulping as he felt the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "Davide... I…”

Magoroku became speechless, his lips parted but nothing came after that. As if his voice box was broken and ceased operating suitably. His blue eyes gazing back at Davide, refusing to do much but negligibly shudder and twitch his eyelids. 

If he enunciated much his words would just come out poorly and he might spit out the word phrase. He'd certainly done that beforehand with Davide when he was unnerved by his efforts to make him talk. Davide undoubtedly intimidated him at times. 

Admitting to his flaws from his actions was never his strong suit, surely, Magoroku took great pride in everything he did. Let alone confessing to others about them. He’d only compensated his attention to his student council duties and making sure he was the greatest so he had no idea. Struggling with these established tasks but Davide (was and seemed) supportive of him, even willing to tell them himself. 

Biting his lips as he lowered himself, hunching himself over towards Davide, leading in until he was touching his shoulders. Finding that his arms had snaked around Davide's waist, guiding his fingertips gently guiding against his thick like a coding shirt. His fingers digging in the folds of the fabric from the shirt he was dawning. Grasping on the folds of his fabrics, not caring about their friction.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Yikes!" 

Magoroku rapidly jumped and jolted back up by his sudden voice, drawing away from Davide before pushing himself backward nearly tripping off the bed in a scramble but Davide caught his wrist once again, hoisting him up.

"I'm sorry, Davide!" 

The male shivered unexpectedly from his, tensing up. His blood rushes and faces flittered with a dark crimson, leaving a deep stain on his cheeks. Davide's fingers pressing against Magoroku's veins. Pulling the male back up on the bed where Magoroku adjusts himself on the blankets making sure that the possibility of falling again wasn't an indefinite option for him.

Slumping his arm, gently plopping his arms to his side, letting go of Magoroku's hand as he was laying on him. 

Davide granted Magoroku do as he gratified despite how foreign this was to him, finding this too weird but relaxing. Magoroku clinging tightly against the folds of his shirt, unknowingly yanking his shirt down. His head was buried in his chest and shoulders. The buddyfighter wasn't used to receiving such holding from anyone. Not even from his lovers. He was usually the one who would wrap his hands around others, not the other way around. This possibly hasn't even struck his mind until now. 

Shaking that idea off as a brand new idea came floating to his mind, “C’mon, Magoroku-chan. Tell me what happened. We’re boyfriends, aren't we? You can tell me anything.”

The color of his pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish purple shadowed his upper face. Sweat forming from the corner of his face, unhurriedly dripping down his cheeks and forehead as droplets forming on his collar. He knew the tan-haired was breaking under the pressure he was being put through Magoroku's ego could be easily shattered by the mere fact of others overpowering him and taking control.

"Y-yes, I-I supposed I should communicate this… I hope that Sophia won't get mad at me for discussing what happened."

"She's always getting fussy, though, I'm sure she would understand." 

Davide curiously was painfully increasing as so many different possibilities ran throughout his head, plaguing his thoughts.

_'Let's see, I wonder… did they do this to each other?'_

Magoroku touching and hurting Sophia like that!? He mocked such an idea, Magoroku would never place his hands like that or even think of abusing his lovers. As for Sophia, she most certainly can attack like that, no doubt. But what reason? And why would she even bother? Maybe he was looking and digging too far down a hole? 

_'No, that makes no sense at all.'_

Dubiously, bobbing his head in agreement to this, sucking in his breath for a moment before releasing the air. Taking a little bit to stay as well-composed as he possibly can, hesitantly conceding, but that composer didn't last long. Bursting into tears, “It was terrible, Davide!"

"What was terrible about it, Magoroku-chan?"

Davide asked incredulously, he was rather unsure why Magoroku was being like this and what he was on about but if that meant for him to figure out what was possibly wrong with his lovers then so be it.

He'd already amassed enough of this. Being certain that Magoroku wouldn't be acting this way then again, there was a possibility that he was a side of Magoroku that he bever if rarely shown to anyone else. His vulnerable viewpoint? Or maybe years of examination were inaccurate? 

The sensation of his tenderness as a contemporary sentiment was stirring inside of him. Demonstrating his premature faith in Davide then, as if he knowingly knew he would safeguard him from anything disastrous would transpire. And Magoroku was the same for him.

"Why? Why do people believe our love is wrong?”

Davide suspended in place, “What?”

“At the party, everyone kept sprouting out rumors and talking about us behind our backs…” Magoroku hunched himself, furthering his sulking on the bed as if he was anxious to speak about the event, “We ended up overhearing the offenses, and Sophia lost her cool.”

“Lost her cool?”

“I tried to calm her down but she wouldn’t listen to me!”

The male can only imagine the type of things they would say, the saddle that Sophia had to face from people like that, and how much she truly endorsed from being near Kyouya. Kyouya himself wasn't the problem here but he was famous. And with fame came rumors and surely being a female as close to him there must've been some unlawful thinkers of the bunch.

As much as Davide knew, Magoroku would relish his fondness over Sophia and him to be known. Engaging the world to comprehend that he was in love with two. Sophia always refused to let him do so but never gave him an indefinite answer to his questions. This eternity didn't leave him entirely befuddled. Far from it, actually. Promptly, Sophia's motives became clear of any notable fogging.

"Fuck them…" Sputtering sharply beneath his breath, piercing the taciturnity. "It doesn't matter what they think about us, it just doesn't matter if the whole world does that as well. They can all fuck off and eat shit." 

The tan-haired lips parted, his mouth agape, simply stunned, “Huh?” His eyelids swelled, Staring at him in hysteria. As if he was expecting to hear such words from his mouth. Davide could tell he was slightly disturbed by his use of profanity. Typically, Magoroku never liked hearing such words, ever since they were teenagers Magoroku would cringe at the mere use of vulgarism. Utilizing any sort of profanity made Magoroku seem contemptible, exposing such matters to be stringently prohibited for him. Or maybe, he didn’t have the guts to curse either?

“If only you were there… Maybe you could've stopped those lowlifes from making a complete fool of us, Davide!"

Hearing those types of words coming out of Magoroku's mouth sounded weird, unlike him even. Expecting to hear petty excuses or a full-on rant about how he'd blamed his enemy or someone else for his constant faults.

Davide can only picture that in his mind...

_"I would've won but my skills were a bit rusty! Not my fault, however, I’m still the world's greatest buddyfighter here!_

Or maybe...

_"It's not fair that I was easily defeated by those fools, next time they won't be so lucky! I can make sure of that! After all, their winning was simply a fluke!"_

He was so egotistical that he wouldn't request that or maybe he would? Davide had no idea and that was troubling him.

"I don't know if you can say that but, I would just teach them a lesson.”

With a shockingly delicate motion, he’d settled his hand on Magoroku's back, coarsely pressing his palm and fingers, applying pressure towards Magoroku's back. The precipitate squeal of collision erupted in the room, the voice coming from Magoroku. Davide ignored his tone, doing as he pleased, Pressing the male back down on his chest, digging on Davide’s chest. Fingertips rubbing his body with a flimsy impact. 

Davide wasn't exactly fond of comforting nor had he comforted someone before. He only taunts and manipulates others to get what he wants and needs to deliver that the whole idea of reassuring someone didn't even cross his mind. The impression whistled foreign to him. He never really required any of that, not even from his lovers, that he had no idea what to do, simply going with the flow of things and doing what his mind was advising him to.

Consequently, it was inconvenient. And it wasn't like encouraging someone was his strong suit, accurately he had no idea the strait-laced techniques to actual comfort someone was but he could care less what they were either.

Davide felt the concrete tension that Magoroku was currently displaying. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. In an attempt to calm him down, the male caresses his back, rubbing his fingers along Magoroku’s back, through the fabric of his shirt he felt rubbing along his back. She never did this in the past, even if they have been together for a while. Davide had never cheered him like this before or even comforted him at all. The male was almost caressed up against him, his face merely inches away from him, Davide’s chin resting on Magoroku’s head, near his upper chest and lower half of his face. His delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling the other males smoothing skin.

Gradually, Davide felt his stiffening posture become filled with relaxation, melting into the warmth he was resisting. Sensing that Magoroku was feeling secure for a moment, not refusing to let go of his grasps. Taking Davide’s comfort as he continues to let the male hold him, not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon. With this— he felt his body heat— his warmth. Feeling and hearing his breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. That steady yet rhythmic pulse. Magoroku has some sort of codependency.

"Jerks."

The other felt each other tensed up, detecting a gruff mumbling coming from the opposite side of the room. The sudden voice drove them to be alert. They must’ve been so deep in what they were doing that they didn’t hear the bathroom door click open and feet making their way out from the location.

Weakly, Magoroku lifted himself from Davide’s chest. Breaking loss from Davide's tight grasp as he was focused on the voice rather than on him now. Altering his gaze to meet the female making her way towards their bed. His perception was blurry from his teary eyes, glistening but he managed to make out an outline of her face and her bright blue eyes. Her lips were dipped to a dispirited frown, her expression filled with a mixture of annoyance and misfortune.

The brunette felt the pressure from off his chest being lifted, watching as Magoroku lifted himself off of him with ease, mere inches away from him, his breath and body warmth still being present.

"Hey!? Don't be fucking rude. We're trying to have a moment here, Ice Queen. The insults can wait for later."

This elicits her squinting her eyelids at Davide, unquestionably being pestered; asserting it but her voice was fastened with jealousy. but kept that to herself. His eyes still glaring at Sophia for a moment. Eyeing her, as if he was searching for the answers he knew he wasn’t going to get any time soon, "I'm not referring to you, idiot." 

"Then who are you referring to?"

"That's none of your business," she was keen to respond. It was a blunt acknowledgment. She harshly disregarded his question, ignoring him. 

As she carried her legs, strolling towards the bed. The dress still in hand, neatly folded in her grasps. As if she was refusing to let go of the dear fabric. Using her other hand, reaching towards the blankets, grabbing the folds on the top, yanking the fabric out of place, towards the end of the bed. Leaving half of the bed's footing exposed for all to see.

Feeling the weight of the bed being pressed down as she claimed, positioning herself in the sheets. As she was doing that the two males felt the weight from the other side of the bed being pushed down, as the female was pressing herself on it. 

Removing his hands away from Magoroku, gently touching Sophia. Brushing his hand against her. She held back her shudder by the sudden touch. She stares at him in repugnance, acting irritated by his attempts to touch her.

Normally, she wouldn’t care if Magoroku was clinging to her, as he has done plenty of times beforehand when they were teenagers but Davide? She wasn’t so sure if she wanted him to place his hand on her and despite being with Magoroku for years, Davide and Sophia had a rather rocky relationship with each other. They both knew how complex and ruthless their relationship was together. They rarely bothered to change it that much. Unless Magoroku kept telling them too. 

“And stop touching me.”

Ripping his arm away, Davide was forced to draw back his hold on her, "Oi quit staying so harsh, I'm attempting to comfort you, y’ know!?”

To be fair, he was expecting her to **_THAT_ ** cold. Guessing she probably was moppy because she needed some rest and her beauty sleep. _‘But I like when she’s feisty too.’_ He couldn't deny he was enjoying her cold temper, he found her annoyance to be quite thrilling and kinda cute to deal with. Despite not being attracted to girls she was his only exception to that.

Sophia didn’t respond, her lips never parted. The room was filled with silence. The male had forced himself to gaze up at her, the quietness taking over. She could respond to him but what would even be the point of that? 

"Sophia?" 

Magoroku prudently trickled under his breath. The way his tone verbalized as if he was commanding her to do something. The pitch was moderately melodious and hushed but auditable sufficiently that she was able to hear his message.

Puffing her cheeks, she swung her head to the side, shutting her eyelids in one swift motion, _“I don’t need your comfort."_

“Are you upset, Ice Queen?”

Sophia shook her head no. She would combat that but she assumes it was a waste of her time to try and argue with him tonight. And frankly, there was enough on her mind and task ordered to her from Kyouya to even care about herself and her feelings right now.

Something was eating away at her, bothering her to her core and she hated that. But refused to let them know. They didn't need to know it wasn't any of their concerns, instead, she often did her things. Ignoring their glances and words. 

Making the distinction to shrug that off, not paying much mind. His least favorite trait about her, easily shrugging things off and acting like they meant nothing. When in reality they meant something and had meaning. She was just way too stuck in her head and Kyouya's goals to care much.

It was how she was easily able to take control of any situation, rarely people would mess with her. Unless you were a comprehensive fool or had some sort of anger issues. In which, she would bite back or crest a snarling and blunt comment about you.

Her lips never parted and she didn't bother to make a peep. Her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. Nothing was seeping through. But her actions were proving that not to be the case here. She may behave mysteriously but he was going to unscrew her riddles. Her dark blue eyes seemingly staring at nothingness.

Davide had a feeling something happened between the two or with others involved that most likely didn’t end well for them. The male had wondered, ever so freely, about what the female was thinking. What would piss her off that badly that she was acting very cold and distant now? Usually, she kept her composer, sometimes letting a few emotions show like maliciously smirking or displaying her annoyance but her expression always ended up being so still and void.

Even if he was lucky enough to catch her displaying some sort of pitiful and guilt-filled expressions. She only got this poorly when Davide was knowingly outright mocking her and calling her names in her native language but, he hasn’t done any of those things, (not yet, anyway). To Davide, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him. 

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired. That is all."

It was a low tone that was barely audible. But still bitter to the rim. Typical for her to be dawning such a cold tone of voice. But Sophia finally giving a direct answer for him felt rather odd, out of place. She didn't bother to fight back anymore, seemingly losing her interest to pursue.

"Hm…" Davide narrowed his eyes at her. His lips dipped, frowning at the site. A serious expression littered his current facial features. Blue eyes traveled to meet his black ones, locking their contact just for a moment before instantly breaking their locked gazes without a second thought. Thinking it was odd enough for her to be acting that way. But her expression was still so devoid of any human emotions almost as if she was some sort of robot.

_'She's hiding something, isn't she?'_

Thinking it was weird for Sophia to act like this, Davide knew it was. Reading almost like a book, he knew her character well enough by heart to know this. If the hidden pages in his carried size notebook was a dead giveaway to that fact. But he also knew Sophia's mysterious nature. Only a still and clam composer would break after so long. It was just in some need of more breaking if that made any sense. He wanted, no that wasn't the correct term he was going for. It was more like a desire to break that composer of hers and unmask her hidden secrets. Knowing how to get under her skin and annoy her was relatively useful but manipulating her wouldn't be all too easy.

Without another sentence being spoken Magoroku’s arms traveled towards the female as his fingers snaked around her the exposed skin. Grasping her wrist, making sure he kept a firm grip on her. She felt the sudden grasp of her wrist, wrapping his fingers around her skin, carefully and tenderly drawing her closer towards them. As if he was asking for a death wish or something. White-haired was caught off guard for a moment, her expression displaying the sudden movement and pulled from the male. Maybe because she wasn't expecting Magoroku to touch her like that. Magoroku wasn't the one who would push others using his body or hands. In closer towards her boys, only mere inches away from him both, their body heats present. Unwillingly but she didn't bother to make any sort of protest against being close. 

No statements or objection were obtained for the tan-haired, no endeavors to push his grip away. A sensation arose, hastening to her cheeks, rising in shade, tinting with a crimson. Doing her utmost to hold back her blush. Refusing to let it show. Her eyes involuntarily expanded format.

Observing how varied the white-haired could act towards others frequently behaving in a bitter and reserved manner regardless of who they were besides Kyouya. Earning the male exhibit astonishment from her tactics.

"So who ruined your dress?"

"Ugh, who do you think?"

"The fools who thought it was okay trash my outfit and hair, too!" Magoroku was the one to respond to her, whining dramatically about how his whole composer was ruined by those fools, "How dare they ruin such beautiful clothes!?"

The next thing he saw was his eyes gentling with horror, raising with his hands covering his mouth without a second paused. Almost as if he was being paralyzed with complete fear.

The flashbacked of him backing Magoroku against the cold wall in the alleyway struck his mind like a bomb crashing down on his memories. Recognizing that expression anywhere only set off singles in Davide's mind. 

_‘If I was there I wouldn’t let those assholes go unscathed.’_

Bright blue eyes traveled down to meet the folds of her neatly folded dress. The frown she was displaying currently staining her lips, "Master will be displeased."

The two males paused their thoughts by the low tone. Their eyes traveled to meet her sorrowful expression. Oddly enough, they rarely, if never, saw her being depressed or down about something. Her always always always filled with annoyance (which was displayed offend) or her expression was devoid of anything entirely. Sometimes showcasing a few other emotions but rarely. 

Davide and Magoroku both glanced back at each other, both sharing Magoroku's eyes and Davide brows indicated how they knew the other was thinking about Sophia. So very telling.

“I wouldn’t worry.”

“B-But…”

"We can just buy you a new one."

"That dress was gifted to me from Master Kyouya, he had sewn it just for me. That said, it's unreplaceable." 

_'Who the hell else it would be?'_

No matter how many pages he filled, no matter how many unless theories he created lingering in his mind constantly… He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why she was so loyal to him. And the only reason (more like a petty excuse in Davide's eyes) was: _“I will live my life according to that person's wishes. That is all.”_ Which was a weird fucking response if he ever heard one before.

His ring was meaningful to him, passed down from someone that was caring for him. The only family he had before their ultimate passing. Always donning that one ring. If something or someone possibly ruined that for him. He had no idea how he would react to that but one thing he knew for sure, that it wouldn't end being a spectacle scene to discover.

"Why not… ask Kyouya for a new one, then?"

Both sets of eyes glide towards the other voice that joined their conservations. Glancing at the tan-haired with questionable gazes. 

Sophia just stared at him, as if he was insane for even voicing that. Her eyes were expanded, filled with confliction. Sophia paled, her expression filled with despair as if she had knowingly failed her duty.

Davide, however, was filled with conviction. His thoughts running wild. While he normally wouldn't agree to that claim of his. Simply replacing something you hold dear was never that simple. But the only difference here was that her gift-giver is still alive. Still… Perhaps, the tan-haired doesn't know and understand what it's to have a sentimental item?

Prompted him to close his eyes, raising his arms in front of him in defense, awkwardly laughing off their suspicion expression, "It's possible! He's rich after all, we all could get new outfits, right?"

"That's right. That dude must have a fortune worth of money stash somewhere that he's not using right now," raising his hand, as his thumb was gesturing towards their closet. The end of his lips curling to a smirk, "For example, we can bribe him for a whole new getup~!"

Narrowing her eyes, shifting her hands towards one of the pillows, grabbing the folds, throwing the item towards Magoroku. 

Davide watched as the soft object made contact with Magoroku's face, smacking him. Letting out a splutter as his muscles tightened. The two watched as he lifted his hand, removing the pillow from off his face, groaning angrily under his breath. His voice increased with confidence, rising higher, dramatically, "Don't throw pillows at me, Sophia! Didn't we talk about _you_ _not_ throwing pillows at me!?"

Letting out an amused chuckled, his smirk altered to twisted entertainment. As on cue, he knew Magoroku was gonna start complaining about that. He was oftentimes predictable. 

Ignoring Magoroku's claim as her ears focused on the laughing from the other male beside her. The female was far from done, not letting Davide get the last laugh. Setting sites on making him also pay.

Once again shifting her hands towards pillows, grabbing the other free pillow, gently smacking Davide across the head with the soft fabric. 

“We’re not using Master’s money to buy new clothes," her voice was stern, refusing to let the males have their way, "Also, we wouldn't _need_ to buy new clothes in the first place if you just kept your mouth shut, Shido."

"They were making fun of me, they deserved to pay!" 

Letting out a deep breath of air, shutting her eyelids as her brows furrowed hoisting her hand towards her forehand. Rubbing her fingers along her temple. As if she was turning to get rid of a headache. 

Magoroku's expression shifted to concern, "Wh-What's wrong?" 

"You're so foolish."

The pillow dropped on his legs, simply sitting there. His black eyes gazing down at it. His lips grew with enthusiasm. Seizing the creases of the pillow, yanking the cushion up from his seat on the lap. Tossing the piece towards Sophia, spanking her in the face, outwardly counseling. She was unusually focused on denoting frustrated at Magoroku that she didn’t see the object arriving on time. 

A blend of collision and interference drowned her facial expression as the cushion tumbled of her face and back on the covering of their bed. Scanty comical chuckles packed the area. One that was inexplicably intimate, her eyes roaming to engage his uncivil gaze. His large tongue sticking out at her. 

“Aw, C’mon," Flexing his frame to the side, sheathing his hand around her shoulders as he was hunching over, "Don’t you want new clothes?" Something he'd typically done to convince others and convert them into thinking or doing what he's declaring, “Just think about it for a moment.”

She felt his touch clear as day before narrowing her bright blue eyes at Davide, distinctly being annoyed by his statements and sudden questions. With a slight acknowledgment, she swayed her head in a no. His foul tricks of manipulation had no real effect on her. It never did and never would. Davide was a fool to even think that the Ice Queen was easily deceived. 

"Not even a brand new set, Prekrasnyy-chan? I can think of some clothes you’ll look great on~!”

Frowning, her eyebrows burrow. He observed the acidity she was demonstrating, “What did you say?”

"I called you, Prekrasnyy-chan. Assuming you know what that means," Elicits Davide to part his smirking lips, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Do you even know what that means?"

Rolling his eyes impishly, "Of course, I know what it means... It means “beautiful” in Russia, right?" still holding her, he pressed his head against hers on the side, "Anyway about those clothes."

Retorting, with a blunt and cynical tone, "Attempting to use manipulation to get what you desire will not work on me." 

Plausibly, annoyance was the only thing she was feeling at the time. Disregarding Davide's antics, which was credible since he prized the ability of a lucky few who can get under her skin so easily and know how to stir her buttons and irritation. 

The shock was the only emotion that filled his expression for a moment, "Damn, how did you know that!?" His mind pondered for a moment, knowing his manipulation wasn't going to work on her, "Nevermind... You got me! I guess you win, Sophia-Chan~!" Laughing that off, displaying a hinge of fake happiness. Just for her. It was rather odd for him but he didn't like seeing her moping or depressed, even if she did try to deny that.

"Giving up so soon?" 

"Yeah. Why? You want to fight me or something~?"

It appeared… accurate simply having a conservation with her that didn't involve throwing insults and ticking each other off. Granted, calling her beautiful in her native language wasn't the greatest of ideas but he'll let his bad decision making to the side for him. He was impulsively instead of thinking about the word choice.

_'That doesn't matter now anyhow.'_

Despite how thrilling it was for him to get on her nerves the change was, the energy here wasn't so bitter you can cut through like a knife. One of those rare moments that weren't filled with a mutual feeling of hatred and antagonism. Or Sophia straight up ignoring him and taking control of the situation. Simultaneously sharing confident, mocking, annoyed glances.

The atmosphere was that of a playful rivalry against good pals, emphasized by their voices and tones. It was rather silly but adorable to think about.

"Fighting you would be a waste of time," The end of her lips curls, a malicious smirk formed on her lips, lowering her head, tilting it off to the side. Almost mockingly, bright blue eyes locking with his black ones, "but beating you would be rather nice, don't you think so?" 

"Heh, you beat me? Not a chance, princess! You might be tough and all but I'm leagues above you, Miss. Spasibo-chan." 

"Shido."

His back instantly straightened, sitting up straight and tall. His dark blue eyes met with bright blue ones, locking their contact. As pure curiosity swirling in his expression, "Sophia?" 

He couldn't say that wasn't at all curious. Especially when he had nothing to even do with this, to begin with. So why? 

Shutting her eyelids, raising her arms, as her index finger pointed at Davide, "You might want to check his pockets when we buddyfight. Your boyfriend might cheat his way to victory."

Nodding in agreement to this. His lips started to expand wider, a notable smile appearing on his features. Placing his hand on his chest, proudly and conditionally, "As you wish, my dear! I won't let him cheat!"

Davide cocked his eyebrows, shock flooding through his veins, "What!?"

_'Some weird childish roleplay going on, hm.'_

Rather, that thought gave him a perfect idea. 

"Isn't that a bit childish, even for you? I didn't expect a goddess like yourself to be remotely childish."

"Childish? Silly boy, you're delaying your defeat."

Hearing the white-haired felt odd, he didn't expect her. The mere thought of Sophia casually role-playing was… out of character seemingly. Ignoring the fact his mind was screaming inside the void at the way she was currently handling herself.

"All right, I guess… whatever you say, Ice Queen."

"What's wrong?" 

This question caught him off guard. Her expression didn't malodorous any concern, voidness. No, she was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic.

This made him think more about her character as a whole. Did she care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. 

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't expect you out of all people to be into role-playing," before Sophia had the chance to even respond and take control he hastily changed the subject, "Anyway, what happened at the party? Did you guys have fun?"

"Not quite what I was expecting the party to be like," forcing himself to smile, "but it was enjoyable while it lasted. Isn't that right, Sophia?"

"Da."

"Couldn't you use your Dark Core or something to stop them?"

"I would," narrowing her eyelids as she began to stare at Magoroku, glaring at him bitterly, "but I forgot to take it before we left."

"I still don't get how you can forget something as important as your Dark Core at home, Sophia."

"You nearly forgot the keys on the counter before we left. I don’t think you have the right to criticize me. Then again, _you're_ the one _who_ forgot to bring it with me."

He blinked confusingly, "Don't blame me! It's not my fault you forgot _your_ things."

"Maybe if you didn't hog the mirror for hours on end and constantly complained to me, I would have not forgotten my darkcore."

Davide remains silent, actually witnessing a Sophia and Magoroku argument felt foreign to him. His body was still hunched uncomfortably to the side, still grasping her shoulder, holding her.

It wasn't all that usually that Magoroku and Sophia constantly at each others' throats. They rarely clashed with one another but when they did it was usually something small and meaningless. Which would result in one of them running out of the room and the other hastily going after them to set things straight again?

Either way, it felt normal and enjoyable. The loneliness he was feeling was surely fading from the darkness in which it came from. Void of any return, anytime soon.

* * *

## Hustling

> _The tenebrous evening was stinging, somber, and dismal. The three distinct utterances Magoroku would utilize just for this horrendous twilight he was tolerating. Vastly severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up sweeping past as if it was oblivion._

### Work Text:

The tenebrous evening was stinging, somber, and dismal. The three distinct utterances Magoroku would utilize just for this horrendous twilight he was tolerating. Vastly severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up sweeping past as if it was oblivion. 

The duskiness hung matured—increasingly hewing excuses. The illumination of the Sun persisted initially decreased by the sequence that Sophia had advised they appreciate and relish a stride outside during a jiffy. Magoroku remained responsive to suspect why the lady would prefer exploring out unusually late—but she continuously and remarkably was remaining as vague as possible regarding herself that it was determined complicated to obtain a peculiar accreditation towards such. Indeterminately, piercing hinder his self-esteem, he’d voluntarily coward down and serve her dispositions. Not before forcing Davide to go with them. Curating their nightly road and entertainment.

Magoroku couldn't relish in the stiff air around them, and he did not crave to. Not his fault for being in this liability in the first place! Soundlessly criticizing the white-haired but rejecting to recognize that as such. 

Who would even dare to accuse the gorgeous winter goddess!? A fool, that’s who! Magoroku infers how urgently the simplistic his goddess and hot Lizard would often neglect to gratify him. Habitually, for Magoroku to be carrying the blame out of others instead of condemning himself ample. He wasn’t going to concede that he was in this notion, understanding reasonable testimony that he was sincerely ethical this time. 

Okay, maybe he and Davide occasionally criticized Sophia from behind. But Davide was additionally harsher and perpendicular about the validity, easily accessible, obtaining on her nerves without generating a lot of nonessential endeavors. Magoroku had no rationale for how Davide was so good at getting under the skin and pushing her buttons, he was just so skilled. That just causes him to panic when they combated.

But he’ll always substitute that culpability to Davide, and the brunette-blonde would just shift that blame right back at the tan-haired. A never-ending battle that results in blaming each other like children. Which resulted in the female becoming annoyed with the two.

He can just picture it… her growing pestered with them. A very common emotion for the white-haired to display. Letting out a broad inhalation of air, shutting her eyelids as her brows furrowed hoisting her hand towards her forehand as her head inconsiderably dipped down. Rubbing her fingers simultaneously on her temple. As if she was adapting to arrange from the shed of a headache. Admittedly, bestowing her annoyance and disappointment towards her boys. Oppositely, naturally allowing the end of her lips dipped to a frown and narrowing her eyelids, letting her brow frowning.

Self-indulgence wasn't exactly Sophia's character, always following the orders of Kyouya Gaen while subsisting chasm of any skepticism. Scantily reckoning about herself and more about how to conserve and achieve all of her master's proposals. Comprehending this, Magoroku would tolerate her for this duration to pluck their leisure. Fiddling by her ordinances. Cruising overdue at twilight couldn't be so bad, merely what Sophia fancies, he'd assumed.

_‘It couldn’t be that bad out, can it? I will give her the benefit without a doubt.’_

Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction...

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste.

It was as if the lowest depths of darkness conveyed above this building. Not an ideal night for Magoroku’s criteria, hence the repeatedly complaining and huffing regarding the evening. Even baring to voice out his concerns with Sophia's sudden habit. Well, he'd wondered if this was new or not, or exactly how long she'd been openly out walking the streets at such ungodly hours in the morning. 

Fidgeting and jolting his fibers at anything that would reverberate or imperceptibly influence that wasn’t Sophia and Davide. It wasn’t his fault that the dark was creeping him out! Or how he was easily squeamish. Which would result in the taller Buddyfighter to make fun of him and tease whenever he jumped out of fear.

_‘It's rather miserable out here that I'd much rather stay in bed, to be frank...’_

He was never that fond of the raw, specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness. His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but resemble and were undeniably appalling. It felt rather mirthless naturally depositing in the disturbing and gloomy vacations of the encompassing stretch. 

Was it a mistake to come out so late? Pondering who in their right mind would walk out so late. But a shallow misunderstanding of his confirmation, _‘No, I Magoroku Shido never make any blunders!’_ Never! Even after all of these years, a portion of his egotistical nature eternally clung to him. 

The current route was void of any certified racket. Silent was a well-suited word for their lips, none of them had bothered articulating or inciting manageable communications with each other enough with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they appeared that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient they were desiring to even lecture regarding it in the first place. 

However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, standing the solitary known quality encompassing them. Not the kind of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs were loaded with drowsiness—heavy filled breaths coming from the tan-haired. As if he kept sucking in his breath and releasing the grasp for more air. But none of them had made the effort to comment on it. That wasn’t like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. The sound given was more like a desperate call of complaints and pain. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was much to think and reflect about. However, a part of him didn't object to the inaudible sound he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. 

As much as he didn't want to admit that much, he hated only hearing his breath while the other two were seemingly breathless or sucking in their puffing as if they were non-existent robots. Sophia and Davide hindered their mouths shut, unquestionably being capable to retain their composer adequately in line, supposedly that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them. Maybe it's all dwelling in his mind?

Abruptly, the gusting of air seeps the streets. It was becoming progressively bitter as the night was progressing but he swore he’d made sure the heater was on at their home, _‘I hope that it’s on.’_

Disappointedly rasping under his whiff. Struggling to allow his intellect to reminisce if the stubs of his fingers huddled down on the button or not. For some justification, his considerable psyche declines to recognize that juncture. Extraordinary. 

His weight signifying dragged down on the rather dark and void streets, fundamentally hauling himself. Resented was the only sense that was permeating up his gist, eating away at him. All of it. He truly felt better if the bed was filled with his lovers but the night was void of any of that so far, it was rather depressing.

The uniquely distinguished beam source was befalling from the small highlights plugged inside the neatly spaced city light poles of the outlets. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks, creating a blurred cone of light evenly distributed throughout the streets. With the many streetlights spaced out above them. Pouring light. The tinged of bright white coded gleaming and glistening their frames. 

With the light entering towards the next pole, glistened with a bright white coded light. Their bodies being flickered on they were all able to see better and the conditions, the sets of clothes sheet in. Magoroku took this opportunity to let his eye gazed at the two once more. Reasonable in this denomination of temperature, their posture prevailed invariably elegant and sumptuous. But not as tremendous peeking as he prevailed, Magoroku constantly had that perspective of being, unfortunately, adequate than everyone around his view. 

His dark blue coded eyes repeatedly stealing glances at the other three. Habitually, as if formulating conclusively that they were all doing alright. Scrutinizing the two from his position on the sidewalk. Intriguingly noting that their clothes were muddy. Their eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. Davide's blonde brows remind lowered ends unfocused on anything. 

Sophia and Davide hindered their mouths shut, unquestionably being capable to retain their composer adequately in line. He'd supposed that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them. 

That silky white hair was similarly disordered and grimy, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there, assigning herself being drifted. Eyeing her the folds of her simple long azure dress gilding with the rhythm of her white hair, swaying back and forth with the wind. The way her dress was seemingly swaying made her petite arches distinguished, examining her frame extra explicitly. Not considering critically where her mane was waving off exceedingly.

Davide wasn’t immense on his garb. Scarcely excavating through their wardrobe, plucking out the cabinet that was best suited for something like this, for their refinement. Magoroku had barely accepted but he was convinced that the conventional card game cheater wouldn’t listen or consider his critiques. But his attire was furthermore condensed. An uncomplicated white-collar t-shirt and black trousers. The top buttons of his collar were unbuttoned, exposing his collarbone and neck representing his raven choker comprising his Dark Core. Convenient for restraint at any furnished moment. Something that Magoroku momentarily discerned dabbled significance for the card cheater. 

_'Yikes! Why did Sophia think this was a good idea to take a walk at night anyways!?'_

"Yo, Ice Queen, we've just endured hiking for what seemed like hours with no discernment of fucking directions. Where the hell are we operating this late at midnight, anyhow?" 

Being pulled from his profound musings were interrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to provide ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point. Recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete Student Council instincts chipping in. 

They remained remarkably distinctive yet comparable in fascinating ways. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic. Davide was witty, daft, and manipulative. Both were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. 

Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual thing—their blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the file of erudition that could advance on. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his mind was also like a miniature recording, analogous to how Davide perpetually held unitedness in his back pocket. Being ready for use at any given time frame. 

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His energy was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia and Davide was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred under.

The signified notably exceptionally at concealing her family’s biography and sustained her authentic circumstances lurked. But Sophia was sharper, accordingly then Davide, while that was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

What else could he do to provoke his wisdom from the frost, regardless? The rebuttal, not sufficient. 

Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he, Magoroku Shido, was most familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance. 

“What's wrong?”

He glittered being seized beyond his extensive lingering solicitudes by the rigid quality that applies to the female. His lips formulated an "O" like configuration, As astoundment equaled rammed to his appearance for a brief moment. Being faced with luminous blue eyes, darting at him with ostensibly nifty neutrality. 

Her character was hollow of anything particularized, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately whence she’d prefer to impersonate herself as. This skepticism undoubtedly commandeered him off the defense. Her utterance didn't displease to showcase any interest. It was precisely void, vacant of any noticeable pitch.

"You have been staring at me for the past few minutes non-stop.”

“Ah!?” Shutting his eyelids, he elevated his hands, enabling one of them to roam behind his head, rubbing while laughing nervously at her, “I have!? I’m sorry!”

“Is there something on your mind?" 

“N-No, I’m just… thinking. That’s all.”

“Thinking about what?”

Magoroku couldn't boost but relatively apprehensive by her abrupt flow of questions. Usually, he was the one who kept inquiring about the topics and she kept her mouth shut.

“You guys…?”

“So, what kind of dirty thoughts do you have stuffed in your mind, Magoroku-chan~?" Davide had parted his lips, joining in on their conversation only to tantalize the male.

Flinching, discombobulation compressing his rim, fumbling his arms around, "N-No! Of course, not! Wh-why would I think such things!?" The sensation of his cheeks developing additionally ardent as the time seemingly were gluing by. A deep crimson dependent intensity presently established to code his cheeks, varnishing his impudence.

"What? Isn't the night where you typically don’t those sorts of things, anyway?"

Sophia rubbernecked at him with sheer repugnance scrawled on her features, "You're revolting. You know that, idiot?" 

Disparaging shrieks could've been detected emanating from the male, "Relax, I'm just pulling your leg~." 

Quickly regaining his composer, clearing his throat as to not let his voice crack under pressure. Regaining their attention, "Actually, I was thinking why you would want to take a walk so late at night? With us, no less!" 

"That's none of your business," being keen on that blunt acknowledgment, firmly disregarded his puzzle, neglecting him.

Davide glance at her, bunching up his blonde coded blows, his diminutive black eyes solely gaze landing on her with his almost blank expression written on his face, tranquil. Refusing to shift his gaze away from her, "Hm," Davide shrugged her off, scorning her locutions, squeezing the argument further, “You kind of made it our business when ya overpower my ass to come outside so I kinda have the right to know why." 

Her lips didn't twitch, didn't part. Repeatedly shifting her glance between the two, "You're not going to let up until I respond…"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ugh, Fine," this elicited a lamentable and excruciating annoyance littered her expression, “No one would be able to bother us at night.”

Unequivocally, he speedily understood the significance and weight of her phrase. A befuddled judgment was void from his facial features. 

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets.

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

So they retained their involvement well burrowed at occasions. Must to her disarray, a Kyouya’s fancy accommodations included romantic things like dancing and doing what couples would do at any given gathering like this one. In which, he slow-danced with Sophia and Davide. Wasn’t adequate time and the rhymes wouldn’t last particularly long, denoting pushed to flee the field before he got they got any closer. But they always try to remain distant and restrain from performing substantial. 

Sometimes, slipping their hands together under the table; making contact with each others’ fingers. Always being submerged by the passion the other would habitually deliver. Their fingers intertwine. Before preeminently dividing their connection while one had to propel incessantly or one ought to withdraw sitting on the furniture. Notwithstanding, they were detected, being imperiled for their inclination after Davide furiously but idiotically tipped over their board, and Magoroku got terrified he’d retained grasping tightly on their hands instead of regularly granting withdrawal. Witnessing all of the hell shattering loose, as various combinations of eye gilding towards their table with ease. Appearances of revulsion, haughtiness, refusal. 

_‘I thought she was with Kyouya Gaen!?'_

_'Whore.'_

_‘Fags.’_

_'Ew, Gross! He's holding hands with a girl and boy!'_

_'What a bunch of freaks.'_

Mere murmurs that wielded no substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered glass or ripped paper. Sure, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them, completely unavoidable. So they did their utmost to ignore the open stares from the folks around them. His moral superiority didn’t sustenance their hatred and disapproval of their ideals. They were all a bunch of dunces abiding too efficiently and pitifully to get pulverized underneath his heels.

Ordinarily, Davide roared illicit profanities and throw his finger towards anyone who would venture try to mess with them. Rarely going for a crazy option of complete pulling pranks on the people who would talk ill.

He principally kept his controlled though, having bargained with homophobic parents—as far as Magoroku was cognizant—Davide did declare that a few times in the antiquities and never fretted to exhibit or allow it been distinguished in front of his progenitors. But, usually, told the other two to “Not bother” or How those people can “go fuck themselves”, devising that legible he didn’t desire to fuss tackling with them.

Sophia normally grasped her composer continuously before something would tick her off and she would also inaugurate shout. Something he acquired from Kyouya before—from one of his numerous parties when that kinda thing happened—that she had laborious participation and neglecting to see why strapping out like that was an inferior approach to deal with these circumstances.

Eternity didn't leave him entirely hurt, winching at the mere slurs and use of slang. Probably due to his Student Council, no curing allows in the rulebook he was so used to remembering. His mind refusing to stop him from clinging on to those insults, lingering in the deepest parts of his mind. Always eating away at him to his core. And he understood partly why that was. He'd know outright that this relationship was far from perfect, flawed, imperfection filling the bucket of his insides like some sort of water. 

A whiff breeze unexpectedly blowing, snatching the tan-haired off his guard. Creating a howl like sound as if the noise was some sort of animal that was dwelling in the night. Icey chilliness prepared their coursing through his frame. Shuddering, wrapping his hands around himself for protection. The sound rustling in his ears, provoking him to wince.

His frame shivered as if the shock of electricity happened to be coursing through his skin, "Yikes! It's so cold! It feels like we've been walking for hours on end!" whining as tumultuous as his sound could presumably plunge, encasing his arms encompassing his body, tumbling. However, that was declared not to accomplish adequately, only benefit enormously from his disarray. before lowering himself, grumbling incoherent insights. An appalling characteristic stirring that was never driving to expire unless he was in the inners of his home, being engulfed by the warmth he certainly was yearning to withstand.

Sophia didn't, at all, not exhibit any resemblance flustered by the cold, her eyes seemed to be some sort of daze. At least, Davide shuddered by the sudden brush of air. 

It wasn't as if Davide ached to go outside in the first place but he was just used to leaving the house from his parents. Plus, If Magoroku and Sophia were gonna source at ungodly hours, he aspired to distinguish what was up. No, way he was going to be bequeathed dilatory for them to get it on someplace else. Retaining a vigilant eye out upon the streets, securing assured he didn't leave an indivisible inch absolved of his vision. Only doing to protect them, making sure they came back in one piece. Comprehending fully well of how the darkness that lurked in the shadows around these times were like. He'd trained his whole life for the enormous human's obstacles, preparing for every single one if it may or not occur. Prizing that Sophia was sufficiently able to preserve herself and while Magoroku was lacking in that field. 

He despised how she had him by his strings like some sort of trinket she had kept with her. Easily taking control of the directions they took, the paths they followed. Davide had never really prized his logical deliberation rather than being based on his sentiments. Something he always found annoying to just wait patiently while forming logical performances in his head, dwelling deep within his train of thought. He didn't recognize that sooner, that part was bothering him greatly, eating away at him like some sort of insect was nibbling the inside of his core without warning.

"You guys are idiots," Davide commenced, his optimistic facial expression altering one filled with sincerity, "Coming out here so damn late in the night. What is wrong with you two?" 

"If you didn't want to come with us then why choose to come?" Sophia inquired.

"Just so you don't get assaulted or injured by a bunch of low life thugs inhabiting the alleyways at this time of night."

"You know, I'm fully capable of protecting myself."

"Ugh, I know that! I just, it just…" thriving indignantly, his voice dimming, "...Nevermind." 

"You came because you were apprehensive?" 

"Nah, don't be a fool, I just force myself to go with you just in case. You never know the type of assholes lurking in the alleyways out here, y' know?"

“I didn’t think you were the type to get so worried,” her stern voice quickly interpreted the male within his tracks as her expression altered to a malicious smirk, mocking him with a tease, “Just like Shido, you worry too much.”

"Shut up! You guys ask way too many questions. I wasn't anxious about you guys," Quickly snarling at her, prodding, "and halt with all of the ridicule already!"

"With that kind of reaction, I will poke fun at you until I'm satisfied." 

Humming before his large tongue sticking out at her, "Then I will just keep throwing it back at you."

Magoroku sweatdropped, laughing awkwardly by their disposal. Seeing as the air was white and deep. Despite being freezing chuckling did feel semi-good.

"Hey!? Why are you laughing, Magoroku-chan!?" 

"No reason! I just find your interaction to be adorable."

"Whatever," Davide rolled his eyes, letting out a yawn before, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, speeding up as he walked past his two lovers, “Let’s just go home now, I want to sleep.”

Magoroku and Sophia didn’t bother to create any sort of protest, following Davide closely behind. 

"I'm still freezing and my legs hurt! How long until we make it home!?"

“Heh~! Take a look! We're almost there, Magoroku-chan. Hehe~!” Elevating his thumb nonchalantly up in the air, gesticulating towards an acquainted building. The edge of his lips arced to an omniscient sneer before sniffing from the coldness, “Race ya there~?”

The tan-haired observed as Davide carried his feet, hurrying past the two, swiftly rambling away from them. Scampering towards their home without a secondary consideration. Laughing absurdity down the streets, his large tongue sticking up, hanging off to the side. He didn't care about having any sort of self-containment. 

“Huh?” Magoroku parted his lips from the sudden shock, raising his hand as if trying to reach Davide, “W-Wait up, Davide!” without extra sound fleeing his lips, Magoroku also plucked up his speed. While signifying attentiveness not to jostle himself on the payment. Apprehending how critical it’ll sting and the misery he could endorse from the knockout. Refusing to mentally calculate the number of times he actually slipped and sprawled on the floor back at their home. He was quite fairly clumsy, he supposed but he wasn’t going to easily admit that. 

_‘Wh-why is Davide so fast!?’_

Trying to catch up to him the best he could without tripping. The quality of heavy tracks dashing approaching him from behind. Davide had deposited up his momentum, heedlessly keeping her pace in front of Magoroku. The formal Student Council President was often incompetent and more so infallible.

Davide’s footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting when he was nearly smacking the entrance.

His frame merely inches away from the familiar door. Swiftly, swinging approximately, to overlook the linings of the prevailing location, witnessing his boyfriend and girlfriend still securing their way towards their home. The end of his lips curling, “Hehehe, I presume, I’m the winner~!” His expression altered to that of amusement, pleased with himself for his goal. 

“D-Davide…” Panting heavily, breathing out of his mouth, trying to catch his breath. Sweat pouring down his forehead and cheeks, droplets dipping to his white-collar, “I-I h-haven’t…” The sudden rush of hotness and wetness from his sweating mixed with the winds of the cold air made Magoroku had the impression that he was under some sort of relaxing fan. Finally submitting himself to the cold. Despite his mixture of pleasure and displeasure, he was rather wary. His torso faltering and his breath dimming by the sound of his overgrowing panting. 

Hunching himself over, placing his hands on his knees, Wrapping his gloved fingers around his kneecaps, keeping his standing. Increasingly exhausted with the scurrying he was abruptly doing. His legs swelled heftily and stiffen with strain. Bucking his legs but forced himself to keep his firm footing on the ground, “...Ran like that in ages...”

“Heh~!” From under the noise of heavy panting under his breath, he heard Davide’s accustomed laughter, “Did it feel good, Magoroku-chan, hm?”

His side bangs sticking relentlessly to the sides of his cheeks and the top of his forehead like some sort of superglue was being used on his face. Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. The small tie he was dawning today with his outfit was tilted to the side, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. 

His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on his arms, clutching the folds. The periphery dangling off the side of his frame. That collar was easily discolored with water-like liquid and wrinkles. Displaying the dispirited state that his garments were in. Letting his weariness seep through his expression. 

This was the equivalent awareness of reaping out of the shower and promptly plopping your gears on without suitably shriveling off preeminent. 

"Huh?" 

Magoroku pants in response, using his limited body strength to spruce up, his navy eyes staring up at him.

"The running, I mean. For example, the sweat from running could help you relax and enjoy the cold air a bit before we go inside~."

"Oh? Of course! Thanks!" The end of his lips curling to a soft smile, "That was quite thoughtful of you, Davide!" 

"Well, don't get used to me doing that for you," before Magoroku was able to part his lips once more, Davide had shifted his gaze, refusing to gaze at Magoroku. Altering his attention toward the front once more.

The brunette exalted his tongue, shouting for the female from the distance where he was currently standing near, “Yo, any day now, hurry up, slowpoke! We’re all waiting for you~ You got the keys, y’ know!” His voice laced with a tease, gently mocking her for her choice of walking at the same pace as she was doing before he disputed them.

Giving him an eye-roll in return, including a slight acknowledgment of his word. 

Magoroku had his lips still parted, his dark blue eyes traveling to meet her frame. Gazing at her for a moment, “Y-yes! Please do! It's really cold out here and I'm sweating from running thanks to Davide here! I might need to take a bath!" 

Her expression altered to a malicious smirk seeping through the cracks of her void facial expression. a typical grin she consequently utilized delivering out upon others as if it implied unfettered real estate. Moderately uncivil sort of temper with a tease as her eyes flicker at them with intention filled with hostility. As if she was willingly going to through japs at them from their expenses, “You can wait. I will take my time to enjoy my weather.”

Sophia being stoic as serious as perpetually simply strolled within unoccupied streets with a devoid expression. Alternatively, taking her time to enjoy the night’s coldness instead of hastening her way back home and succumbing her grip on her oxygen. 

“Like you totally didn’t have half of the night to be enjoying it,” sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of his speech. Davide sideways glances from this, grumbling something under his breath that Magoroku was unable to hear, ultimately inherent to the tan-haired. But given his unforeseen fluctuation in attitude, the former Student Council President appropriated he was uttering some form of blasphemy or jab being hurled at her.

The heels of her footsteps as her body kept swaying forward. The volume of her heels kissing the payment below was steering him viciously. As the noise maintained ricocheting back and forth within his ears. Her frame deliberately launched an arriving nigher in view. 

"As the winner, I deserve a prize. Don'tcha you think?"

"What do you want?" 

"Aw, that’s so nice of you to ask!" He easily teased her voice, dawdling his voice just for her, "A Lil' old peck on the cheeks will do~!"

With a slight acknowledgment, she swayed her head in a no, "I'm not giving you a kiss."

“Aw, C’mon," raising his arms, sheathing his hand around both of their shoulders, drawing their upper bodies a little closer towards him. His arms casually dropping on their shoulders. Refusing to stride absent from their boundaries.

The tan-haired felt the weight being pressed against his upper body. With that action, he'd lowered his legs, hunching over. Making himself appear like a lost child.

"Not even one little peck?" Something he'd typically done to convince others and convert them into thinking or doing what he's declaring. Simply urging the two in his grasp as best as he possibly could, “Just think about it for a moment, I know you want too~”

She felt his touch clear as day before narrowing her bright blue eyes at Davide, distinctly being annoyed by his statements and sudden questions. His foul tricks of manipulation had no real effect on her. It never did and never would. Davide was a fool to even think that the Ice Queen was easily deceived. But he was no fool, dense yes but dumb no. He had the mindset of how good he thinks his mind tricks are compared to how they were actually played out before him.

"Do we have a say in this?" 

Magoroku was the one who asked the question, bringing up a good point.

Energetically responding, "Nope," his the bridges of his lips spreading broader than previously, a huge goofy similar grin unveiling itself, "So you gotta—"

As Davide proceeded to splutter outflow bounteous of his commitments, clear melancholy perceptions slipped absent from his cinched, contemplating at the tan-haired opposite from her. His navy coded sights felt the proximity of another inspecting him attentively, essentially he slumped from Davide's appearance and towards Sophia, scrutinizing her Eyeing her as if he was searching for the answers he knew he wasn’t going to let it be known any time soon. Their spectacles shimmering for a minute, examining what the other was perhaps implying following their gaze.

Twiddling his fingers for a moment, gulping nervously, nodding his head at her. Both giving and consenting with a silent agreement. Both leaning in at the same time frame, pursing their lips in the process. Planting a smooth awkward kiss on his cheek.

His blonde brows elevated involuntarily as his lips parted. Moments later and they both took a step back from Davide, breaking their contact with each other.

"There, you got your kiss. Happy now?"

"Spasibo~!" He nodded, utilizing her language to praise the two, “Though, I still you guys are idiots.”

“Shut up,” Sophia acknowledged sternly by dipping. Caressing her rims on his cheeks freshly. Clasping her lips down brutally. 

Davide twitched as the sensation of lips arose to his cheeks, gently pressing down on his skin. Retrieving another kiss from the White-haired stoic. Catching him suddenly off guard. 

"Huh? Why'd you kiss me again?"

Shutting her eyelids as her head lowered in response, her lips never parting to give a proper response towards him.

He couldn't help but feel sorta left out, the further his dark blue eyes focused on his longing to feel those lips against his, discovering the idea to be so desirous, savoring that flavor if he could possibly taste. Devising him unbelievably envious of Sophia. Tranquility whimpering, letting out a grumble, "H-Hey, no fair... I-I-I want some kisses too!"

Sophia only gaped at him, no sentiments trickling through her complexion. She couldn’t announce she wasn’t astonished. 

“Are you jealous, Magoroku-chan~?”

His expression filled with alarm, "What!?" Flinching from his sudden shock at this unexpected question, he’d promptly recovered. Puffing his cheeks, swiftly turning his head to the side, denying that claim, “Me? Being jealous of someone else?" His tone became mocking also laughing harshly at the mere idea of him actually feeling jealous, "Never! Why would I!?"

"Don't try to deny it! It's so clear to see~!"

"I, Magoroku Shido, the formal Student Council President of Aibo Academy, never would get jealous!" Crossing his arms, sulking in front of him. Magoroku lowered his knees, letting them awkwardly bucked subordinate him, presenting himself to resemble substantially reduce then what he signifies, _"But I want some attention too…!"_ Navy eyes contemplating something as she sways her body. His tongue swelled with desperation

 _"If it gets you two to shut up then maybe you can get one, too,"_ Her tone was surprisingly mellow, dulcet, the proposal slowly ringing inside his ear. Her voice was still stern and filled with order, lingering towards the tan-haired with ease. 

Felt his breath tickling his delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort but didn't mind pushing him away, not at all. Perhaps, that was a good choice to make. She couldn't lie or deny that she was inquisitive in attaining some configuration of the show from his immediate presence.

He could hear his low whisper next to his ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. The change in voice was driving him wild, his insides stimulating with what he speculated was electricity. The blonde's touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this before. Plenty of times. The sensation from the contact made his insides twists, fluttering.

Sophia settled a faint peck on his cheeks. Giving a comparable regression that her other boy had demonstrated previously but this time his cheeks were soaring with intensity. 

"And as a bonus, 'cuz I'm feeling nice, I will prepare us all some Hot Cocoa and popcorn~! What do you say, hm?"

"That is a bizarre combination," the white-haired was timely to remark. Allotting an eerie gaze upon him.

His navy eyes twinkling with abrupt enthusiasm, "Ah! Let's cuddle on the couch and watch movies, again!"

"Da."

Uncharacteristically, her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, sociopathic Sophia disseminating one of those credible smiles directly towards Davide Yamazaki and Magoroku Shido. Resentment, scorn, and shabby maneuvers, three main emotions she was rather used to giving, especially to them in the past. Their relationship was distant from immeasurable but it handled accordingly enlightened.

Her smiles were always infinitely infectious that he could drown in her impromptu affection for appointments on purpose, never seizing from suffering from the warmth. Her expression thawed, head imperceptibly tipped off to the surface. It was as if he was hauling a Buddy Rare card out of the various packages he could buy for his acquisition. Virtually felt absent of nature for her to show such devotion, simultaneously beaming at them both but they weren't complaining. The sense turned out to always be so foreign. He testified that he recognized her sky-colored eyes glitter with a new sensation, something she never explicated earlier and he began to investigate if this was operating to be a genuine turning locality in their relationship. 

_‘I wonder how Davide is feeling about her smile?’_

The end of his lips also curled back, returning her soft gave to match their’s, _'Maybe… this midnight walk wasn't so bad after all…!'_

* * *

## Cherish The Way You Shun Me

> _Struggling extensively striving, his diminutive raven cores gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against on the subjective. His pocket-sized journal was entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Burying himself within the white pages blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the menu of information that could advance on like an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit._

### Work Text:

He spurned her. Everything regarding that damn girl. Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady. 

The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

How her perceptions shimmered and burnished when she was encompassing Kyouya. Remarking how she peers at the CEO, eternally considering they transpired in Disaster. Hell, even when she was near or looking at Magoroku her brightness would shift to some sort of prosperity, glisten. But when she was gazing at him, her eyes laced with annoyance and hatred. 

Not preferring him hither and who would denounce her? He didn't censure her, not at all. 

She was just an inadequate white kitten that necessitated recognition from the appropriate description of personalities and Davide didn't harmonize that at all. He was a Dog, an influential immoral wolf. And he apprehended suitably that Dogs and cats didn't get along strong.

He snatched some exquisite decent junctures away from her relationship with Magoroku. But she also embezzles an occasional of his as satisfactorily. 

The Student Council President had a crush on both of them, that was obvious to comprehend. Davide, predestinated, had a crush on him, adequately. Nevertheless, Sophia and Davide personalities regularly contrasted, declining to grow simultaneously extremely commendable, generating Magoroku to frequently panic. They were likewise surprisingly devoted to him, Magoroku Shido. 

Occasionally criticized Sophia from dilatory, with every implicit declaration an additional but harsher and perpendicularity about the validity, easily accessible, obtaining on her nerves outwardly generating a lot of nonessential endeavors. Guaranteed at perceiving beneath the bark and stirring her buttons, he was quite accordingly proficient. While they combated.

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His vehemence was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably keen-witted physique to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred beneath.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited statement for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other suitable with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately damn fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction containing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing texture of his essence. Vastly severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Davide’s inferred patterns, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

Her character was hollow of anything particularized, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately whence she’d prefer to impersonate herself as. This skepticism undoubtedly commandeered him off the defense. Her utterance didn't displease to showcase any interest. It was precisely void, vacant of any noticeable pitch.

The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. 

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in. 

The room attained in muteness for an insignificant consequence, the awkward kind. The classification of tactlessness he got before while cruising in on Magoroku and Sophia performing the contemptible, remaining half-clothed. That occurred before sufficient to his disarray. He’d perpetually retrieved that one exhibition. 

Their bodies bunglingly sprawled on of the integument beddings, his hands dependently clinging to the fold of their bed, extracting the layers underneath with him. The white-haired draping her body on top of his doing as she gratified and craved. Maintaining her tan-haired beneath her. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Sophia was much the same silky white hair was similarly disordered and grimy, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there, assigning herself being drifted. Eyeing her the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm.

The man had undoubtedly contributed abundantly of his time composing positive he appeared precise and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still necessitates to address or was far up his ego to remark. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look encouraging, not relish before. He'd desire to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one. Hell, he continuously tantalizes the male ingesting this as such.

The melodious murmur of moaning and panting satisfying their room, the fragrance of bark and transudation swelling his nostrils with a baffling sensation. Not the description of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs continued saddled with drowsiness—heavy suffused breaths emanating from the tan-haired. As if he kept engulfing in his inhalation and loosening the cinch for more further air. Such wasn’t fancy sensitivity to his ears, a racket they could and would uniformly impersonate on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. The vibration yielded was more like a desperate call of infirmities and discomfort. Secured obligations were additionally prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was critical to reminisce and speculate regarding. Nevertheless, a portion of him didn't contradict to the imperceptible quality he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. As generous as he didn't require to recognize that much, he rebelled exclusively hearkening Magoroku’s breathing. 

Something he’d never genuinely monitored previously but spontaneously grasped who that was humming. His navy eyes contain libidinous aspirations, piercing reverse his complacency just to solicit for her to acquire more. 

How did they perceive in that commotion? Or how they even admitted to something as lascivious as that in their shared dormitory? 

All of his implicit enigmas will be bequeathed pending, concealed away at the back of his subconscious and that was beholding him. Frankly, he didn’t crave to appreciate what transpired either. It wasn’t like he’d been cucked by them. 

Uncharacteristically, her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, sociopathic Sophia disseminating one of those credible smiles directly towards Magoroku Shido. Resentment, scorn, and shabby maneuvers, three main emotions she was rather used to giving, especially to them in the past. Their relationship was distant from immeasurable but it handled accordingly enlightened.

Her smiles were always infinitely infectious that he could drown in her impromptu affection for appointments on purpose, never seizing from suffering from the warmth. Her expression thawed, head imperceptibly tipped off to the surface. It was as if he was hauling a Buddy Rare card out of the various packages he could buy for his acquisition. Virtually felt absent of nature for her to show such devotion, simultaneously beaming at them both but they weren't complaining. The sense turned out to always be so foreign. He testified that he recognized her sky-colored eyes glittering with a distinct sensation, something she never explicated earlier and he began to investigate if this was operating to be a genuine turning locality in their relationship. 

And hitherto, Davide wasn’t isolated. He couldn't help but observe sorta neglected from any sort of attraction, the further his concentrated on his longing to explore those lips against his, discovering the intention to be remarkably desirous, savoring that flavor if he could possibly distinguish. Devising him horribly envious of the white-haired. That didn't percent him from mocking them though. But they were refusing to outright disclose what they did from their lips. His foresight unsteadily spiraled from her. 

But that’s when this had elicits a spark within him. A response commenced stirring… Ferocity? Skeptical? He didn't recognize that contemplating but he recognized an individual thing that was settled… that he sought to be a part of whatever they were participating in. To submerge in their warmth, permitting the two to do as he commanded, coveting nothing more than to drown.

She wasn’t enamored of the messages that he was mocking and taunting at her, none of that. No use of slangs being thrown at her. He didn't bother with that. He knew Sophia and Magoroku are in love with each other, it was only common they would do such things together. That inferred competition particularly intensified when she slept with his Magoroku-chan preeminent. 

Struggling extensively striving, his diminutive raven cores gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against the subjective. His pocket-sized journal was entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Burying himself within the white pages blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the menu of information that could advance on like an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit.

Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer filled with deep explanations of every individual urchin—all of their imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how Davide perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

Sophia was an equitably intricate person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at concealing her family’s life and sustained her authentic arduousness lurked. Not being as consequently obvious to bride erudition out of. And he eschewed that.

Self-indulgence wasn't specifically Sophia's eccentric, invariably heeding the commands of Kyouya Gaen while subsisting chasm of any skepticism. Scantily reckoning about herself and more about how to conserve and achieve all of her master's proposals. Comprehending this, Davide wouldn't tolerate her for that particular duration to pluck their leisure. Fiddling by her ordinances. Cruising overdue at twilight couldn't be infinitely corrupt, merely what Sophia fancies, he'd arrogated.

They resided remarkably distinctive yet comparable in fascinating ways. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and he was witty, daft, and manipulative. Both were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission. Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His energy was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred under. The signified notably exceptionally at concealing her family’s biography and sustained her authentic circumstances lurked. But Sophia was sharper, accordingly then Davide, while that was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

Distributed her utensils down on the exterior of the board. Swinging around as he commanded her exceedingly. Her face scowled offensively as he was glowering at him. With those bitter crystal eyes the ones he was yearning for. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes.

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. Susceptible to the core. Slumber wouldn't come manageable, not in his current state that is. Not sensing the weight of the whole large bed being pressed down from his lover's, not retaining any sort of warmth from them. He was devoid of his rightful love tonight and he was given no good reason why it was like that.

eyes were partly open, his eye blows drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the dreadful night. But this had a purpose, meaning behind his bad decision making.

His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happen and were undeniably dreadful. It felt rather mirthless simply laying in the bitter and darkroom.

The tangibility of denoting a single while holding cooped up in a portable room, ceasing helplessly on the bed without much to achieve from it stuck him like some sort of unwanted truck heading his way. His movements weren't restricted to the mattress so he could get up if he wanted he just makes the choice not too. His lovers were out and he was here alone. But he chose to be here without him so all of the blame should and will fall on him.

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Happening to Kiri once, he'd traveled himself towards the deepest depths filled with that horrid darkness, simply craving to be void of any love. It didn't help that he still struggled with the memories of his horrible childhood EX now and again.

Magoroku-chan, on the other hand, had furnished him with a new definition of what passion is. 

Inhabiting in the same residence with two other personalities who actually presented any shit about Davide was odd enough. The feeling, foreign, unheard of. Developing a scheme to finally get away from his family, his thoughts always discussing his course of action after high school but not expecting Magoroku to be the one who freely gave the suggestion that they should all live together and bestow a singular house. Preferably near one of the colleges he was going to attention once he was finally able to congratulate high-school. Two years ago he administered tirelessly from sanatorium with Sophia and Magoroku. Kyouya was generous enough to lend Sophia a house for the three to stay in.

five years ago he was beginning to sleep in the corresponding bed as they did— consuming the same breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their unoccupied time range (When Magoroku wasn’t operating or Sophia continually with and assisting Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. Approximately, mentally noting all of their 

It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure some scowling from them for being lazy with his clothes and not properly taking care of himself but still—it was better living with two people who gave a shit about you then alternatively living with abusive, neglectful, and homophobic parents.

Nevertheless, his parents did struggle to get into contact with him but he'd ignored all of their attempts. The only reason both fancied to get close again was that they figured out he had connections to Sophia again, which had connections to Kyouya and the whole thing was a mess. 

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Continuously blanching the specific epoch that his subdivision would not perceive why he was with three disparate people undividedly inconsistent from each other And whom to rebuke them? His folks had an old development of desire. Comprising externally instructing or grievance, Davide had shattered that dictate with the insignificant stubs of his gloved fingers restraining amidst efficiency. 

The brunette-blonde severed numerous customs when it came to the description of passion with them in the first place. Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Dulcet caresses, unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh. Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. The atmosphere, the disturbance striking throughout his cognizance on repeat like some sort of dilapidated recorder performer. Yearning for that one feeding excitement and that was them. 

The only one that maintained their relationship steady from Sophia and Davide subsisting dupes and disparaging each other but Magoroku had to go out today, saying something like he had to go meet up with his father. But Magoroku was like glue, always sticking his lovers. 

The briefness of inhalation was nagging him neurotic of his linings as exhilaration converted the exterior of it wholly, preferably intoxicating. But he conceded with nebulous desperation to advance incomparably, urging them to be exceedingly abundant with their actions. As he was seeking to secure a strenuous attempt to clarify what was currently befalling and why the fondling transpired.

He was thoroughly a brute with no individual but himself to rely upon above but they emerged to attend. His essence was taunting, disparaging, and bitter; undeserving of an unspecified substance of variety while the problem was concerning admiration or devotion. None of the sentiments were nobly acceptable for him. That was already thrust passed the lattice as if he was outwitting his disputant to yield their cards tirelessly, circulating endlessly in the ocean void of any recovery. Casuistries declined and now he attained an abundance of warmth from his presently blazoned partners. 

Somehow they perceived benevolence towards him or dispensed to be sympathetic, even Davide on superlative conclusions. Shockingly, he was seeking to reassure, ridiculously lavish that it was. He denounced that eloquence they give him, the way the edge of their lips crooks below, their facial expressions dissolved. Periodically urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of speculations. He was never fond of getting pitiful glances.

As if they perceived undeviatingly beyond that harshness, the fierce yet jeering aspect he always desisted up depicting for all to behold. She was oftentimes sadistic but he wasn't that heartless, he just had an arduous time demonstrating that accurately. He was brutal and undoubtedly frowning upon by others for his tactics. But distant from implying scarcely insensitive. 

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes. Occurring refreshingly in the arrangement.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit difficult for him to fresh out and fully explain in mere words. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. 

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets.

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

So they retained their involvement well burrowed at occasions. Must to her disarray, a Kyouya’s fancy accommodations included romantic things like dancing and doing what couples would do at any given gathering like this one. In which, he slow-danced with Sophia and Davide. Wasn’t adequate time and the rhymes wouldn’t last particularly long, denoting pushed to flee the field before he got they got any closer. But they always try to remain distant and restrain from performing substantial. 

Sometimes, slipping their hands together under the table; making contact with each others’ fingers. Always being submerged by the passion the other would habitually deliver. Their fingers intertwine. Before preeminently dividing their connection while one had to propel incessantly or one ought to withdraw sitting on the furniture. Notwithstanding, they were detected, being imperiled for their inclination after Davide furiously but idiotically tipped over their board, and Magoroku got terrified he’d retained grasping tightly on their hands instead of regularly granting withdrawal. Witnessing all of the hell shattering loose, as various combinations of eye gilding towards their table with ease. Appearances of revulsion, haughtiness, refusal. 

Mere murmurs that wielded no substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered glass or ripped paper. Sure, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them, completely unavoidable. So they did their utmost to ignore the open stares from the folks around them. His moral superiority didn’t sustenance their hatred and disapproval of their ideals. They were all a bunch of dunces abiding too efficiently and pitifully to get pulverized underneath his heels.

Ordinarily, Davide roared illicit profanities and throw his finger towards anyone who would venture try to mess with them. Rarely going for a crazy option of complete pulling pranks on the people who would talk ill.

He principally kept his controlled though, having bargained with homophobic parents—as far as Magoroku was cognizant—Davide did declare that a few times in the antiquities and never fretted to exhibit or allow it been distinguished in front of his progenitors. But, usually, told the other two to “Not bother” or How those people can “go fuck themselves”, devising that legible he didn’t desire to fuss tackling with them.

Sophia normally grasped her composer continuously before something would tick her off and she would also inaugurate shout. Something he acquired from Kyouya before—from one of his numerous parties when that kinda thing happened—that she had laborious participation and neglecting to see why strapping out like that was an inferior approach to deal with these circumstances.

Eternity didn't leave him entirely hurt, winching at the mere slurs and use of slang. His mind refusing to stop him from clinging on to those insults, lingering in the deepest parts of his mind. Always eating away at him to his core. And he understood partly why that was.

Immediately, relinquishing his cold with her, shrieking. Shortly, regretting shouting at her watching the flicker of sorrow hastily flash in her eyes. He swore, he saw that glint of hurt just flash in her eyes. Which was surprising enough on its own. Maybe he was losing his mind? Yeah, he thought that seemed fitting for what's happening.

They welcomed the weight of the bed standing dragged down by each other, the vacancy was dull, astringent, and intense. Their bodies being flickered on they were all able to see better and the conditions, the sets of clothes sheet in. Magoroku took this opportunity to let his eye gazed at the two once more. Reasonable in this denomination of temperature, their posture prevailed invariably elegant and sumptuous. But not as tremendous peeking as he prevailed, Magoroku constantly had that perspective of being, unfortunately, adequate than everyone around his view. They all stared at each other, eyes stretched, lack of sleep. 

For every second she was dwelling in this room, quietly observing him he exhibited similarly he was in a defeated engagement amidst her. She was consequently… mysterious in nature. They remained remarkably distinguishing until comparable in captivating methods. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic, Davide was witty, daft, and manipulative; both remained unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Magoroku was egoistical, a pessimist at pith, and outspoken. Behaving weirdly excessively. 

That was stimulating him nauseous. She was elegant, goddess-like attractive. Her pale skin is flawless in every way. Did he discern her body before? Idle, no! He fancies males not females but why were his linings informing him overwise? Her creamy skin, feasible it was precarious as well? It was remarkably impeccable, neither blemishes. Ostensibly comprehensive. But she resented that expression, she demurred when personages tended explanation about her beauty but that didn’t secure him to diffident tirelessly from her if anything that shaped him to drivel that out in front of her.

The precipitate longings of brushing his hand down her soft cheeks, feeling her pale skin. He desires to stroke his palm up and down her whole body, immersing every length as he could. Taking my time doing so, aching to contemplate how her body would behave if he was on top of her, dominating her every move, bequeathing the brunette-blonde to do as his desire. Possessing authority superior her. Unearth her. Break her. Watching her devoid expression finally begged for him. A never-ending circle filled with pleasure. Watching her suffer beneath him. 

How would she respond? Would she utter? Or would she tremble? Or maybe even both? In truth, he doesn’t genuinely comprehend how she'll acknowledge, being ascertained of that. 

He didn’t think she’ll smooth deliberate inducing up and permitting it to be grasped how complicated it would be for him to kiss something he didn’t like. Her decision didn't at all tone mocking or derogatory but willingly wretched. Sophia only peered at him, no sentiments trickling within her complexion but she apprehended what he was imagining. 

He'd know unconditional that this association was distant from fulfillment, flawed, imperfection supplying the basin of his interiors similar particularly description of liquid streaming out of poles.

* * *

## The Unknown From You

> _Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation._

### Work Text:

Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation. 

The eventide stayed perpetually indeterminately fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, null of unspecified satisfaction that embracingly restrained delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for particular horrendous perceptions he underwent beside her, tolerating those enterprises with the prevailing texture of his essence. Immensely severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up, sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. 

None of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable interactions amidst respectively additional suitable including every occupation, scarcely departing their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient but they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts. Only talking when that is necessary, given by Sophia.

The exclusive turbulence in the vacancy was the vibration of his pen scribbling sleekly, slipping on his contemporary document as it established communication with it. Guling his navy coded eyes glued on the exposition as if his enclosure remained helplessly sticking upon the article. Striving extensively aiming, gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against the subjective. The rest of the papers were entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Inundating within the white unique menu of information that could advance on similar to an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit.

He was exceedingly converged on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. Before-mentioned as coordinating the activities and originating indisputably that he examined individual documents sparingly. Of course, he may function egotistically and inefficiently although exerting his profession withholding the student body precariously, essentially he should. And outwardly his assistant would accommodate him with these assignments as accordingly.

He continuously demurred to accept but the responsibility matured much more arduously than to maintain individually most maximum of the season. He necessitated a deep-seated inspiration, swinging his head to perceive cleared of the persistent solicitudes. He shouldn't be contemplating momentarily.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. 

He was never that fond of the bleak, specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness. His linings emerged solid. He denounced this. Never longing to undergo these descriptions of information but resemble and were undeniably appalling. It welcomed moderately mirthless. That unceremoniously deposited in the repulsive yet downhearted vacations of the encompassing compass. Acknowledging the opportunity was perpetually too his devotion but Sophia this occurred as if Sophia gained authority of the temperature. 

His thoughts kept repeatedly confining him, feeding that urge. It was wrong to think that way. He wouldn't cheat on her. But he also had a high school crush on Davide as well. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording. 

Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture.

Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer filled with deep explanations of every individual urchin—all of his imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. That card game cheater kept replenishing his thoughts.

Bellowing furiously, subletting his pen extricate from his firm gloved clasps. Heeding the boisterous thumping of the pen rendering reciprocity with his jurisdiction desk, the disturbance ringing in his ears during the process. 

His frame is tautened and drench with tension and apprehension about the future plans of the school. Indeterminately critical balanced Davide had elucidated on how Magoroku required to slacken further, perhaps, admittedly Davide was accurate with those statements. He'd been consenting himself to reap pressure from all of the incidents from his duties and responsibilities that he got no time for himself or for them. 

Doing the unthinkable, dragging the female to come with him, out of the building that was commonly referred to as Aibo Academy to all. Evidently, he was advancing to lament arranging the aforementioned. Advising him to go following Aibo as his Student Council instincts were leisurely thrusting in, the edgewise stirring arose once more. He was previously juggling his subjects for his Student Council services and staying positive enough that both of them abstain from courses that weren't going to be an immense bargain. They were preferably book smart and did rather well with their classes that it would be no problem for them to catch up.

Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him. He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace as he was leaving school to travel another one, a school wishes also were in session, no less! 

Like Sophia's stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further that was simply whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, and that is exactly how his mind felt right now.

With every step—he took towards the unfamiliarized school was another notch of dread eating away at him—But kept forcing himself to move forward. He had to, the longing desire to, his true feelings were becoming overwhelming.

Sophia was here, annoyingly following him closely behind. Her expression remained void of anything, making it harder for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Her grey colored heels kissing the foundation. The repeating tapping of her boots on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his mind as solace. The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. A broken recorder player that he'd prefer to listen to instead.

However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, standing the solitary known quality encompassing them.

This whole ideal resided inconveniently, arriving here presently to pursue Davide during an institution day no less. What was he deeming!? 

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His vehemence was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably keen-witted physique to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred beneath.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

His mind racing, they were out in a public area but no one was around. They were touching him out in the open like this where someone could easily walk in on him. What if someone from their respected schools saw them in this weird spot? Would rumors spread about them!? 

Shivering in his raven boots at the insignificant allusion of scandal. Admittedly, his already tainted reputation will slump. Eternity didn't leave him entirely hurt, winching at the mere slurs and use of slang. Probably due to his Student Council, no curing allows in the rulebook he was so used to remembering. His mind refusing to stop him from clinging on to those insults, lingering in the deepest parts of his mind. Always eating away at him to his core. And he understood partly why that was. He'd know outright that this relationship was far from perfect, flawed, imperfection supplying the basin of his interiors like some description of liquid. Mere murmurs that shouldn’t wield any substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered libation or shredded paper. Positively, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them if they would be caught like this and that was completely unavoidable. 

Consequently, his moral superiority didn’t sustenance their resentment and condemnation of their paragons. They were all a bunch of dunces abiding too efficiently and pitifully to get pulverized underneath his heels, at least, he appropriated that significantly.

He's lenient, despises withdrawing from that prison he known as school, smashing the maximum of the regulations without trying. Stoic but mocking. His dull small eyes darting anything that dares messes with the comfort of his rest and laziness. Allowing their annoying noises to swamp out if necessitated by the sound of his hard rock music obtaining annihilated in his ears when he wasn’t looking. 

He'd did his homework but never enjoyed his teachers much and to be fair, a short break was more fitting for him to relax. God, he really needed it. 

No one really disturbed him anyway. Except for the Student Council President, Magoroku Shido. How he was always remarkably keen on him and his undersized sibling to be on course for classes and adjust the instructions proffered by the school. Four-eyes nerd didn’t understand him and that was okay, not like Kuzma Yamazaki gave any shits about anything else.

Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady. That he will pursue her every motility, jurisdiction, without unspecified remonstrance. He wouldn't even conceive of operating against her, none at all. He idolizes her and would arrange anything for her. And he hated it. 

But how did someone like him get in this position? This started off so simple but this ended up being so complex and rather filled with shocking pleasure. Taking sudden enjoyment from this rare circumstance. 

"Are you… sure about this?" Magoroku's concepts moderately grew sore, indigestible with concern but he kept pressing himself to maintain his intelligence, declining to permit them to linger, "What if someone sees us like this!?" 

The dread arose once again as if he was being drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated a current, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening behind superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest alarm right now was holding someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. He’ll hang in pure shame if that happened. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never did even if anything this feeling was only advancing on, like he was in some sort of awful game, playing each level with dread. 

"You worry too much, Shido,” her expression didn't malodorous any concern, voidness. No, she was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic. Causing him to suddenly overthink more about her character as a whole. Did she care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. 

Nodding his head in agreement, oddly enough, the partly blonde was taking his Vice President's side for once, “Yeah, what she said! You gotta relax.”

Letting out a defeated sigh, "Y-yes… I supposed you're right…"

_'Yikes!'_

Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction…

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Magoroku’s inferred patterns, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited statement for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other suitable with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient, desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding rep

Magoroku Shido couldn’t describe aforementioned, none of the molecular detachments that’s been occurring but here he was; divulging the school regulations just to swing escape with Sophia and Davide. This was how dejected he’d descend! Father would be so dissatisfied with his unforeseen sequence. 

Blaming everything else but himself; his stress, his abruptly engrossing obligations, and homogeneous Sophia and Davide!

Habitually, the tan-haired was transferring the culpability of what he was doing to others than alternatively condemning himself ample. Candidly renouncing to concede that he was in this notion, conjecturing the solitary sensible testimony that he was sincerely ethical this interval. Not like he'd occasionally criticized Sophia and Davide from behind before. But they both were additionally harsher and perpendicular regarding the validity, effortlessly obtainable, scoring proceeding her effronteries without generating several nonessential endeavors.

But he’ll always substitute that culpability to Davide, and the brunette-blonde would just shift that blame right back at the tan-haired. A never-ending confrontation that results in rebuking each other like teenagers. Which occurred in the female becoming irritated with the two. One a few occurrences, Davide would blame Sophia, ticking her off without establishing an unspecified venture into that.

Magoroku had no rationale for how Davide was so good at getting under the skin and pushing her buttons, he was just so skilled. That just causes him to panic when they combated.

His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Navy eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness

He's lenient, despises withdrawing from that prison he known as school, smashing the maximum of the regulations without trying. Stoic but mocking. His dull small eyes darting anything that dares messes with the comfort of his rest and laziness. Allowing their annoying noises to swamp out if necessitated by the sound of his hard rock music obtaining annihilated in his ears when he wasn’t looking. 

He'd did his homework but never enjoyed his teachers much and to be fair, a short break was more fitting for him to relax. God, he really needed it. 

No one really disturbed him anyway. Except for the Student Council President, Magoroku Shido. How he was always remarkably keen on him and his undersized sibling to be on course for classes and adjust the instructions proffered by the school. Four-eyes nerd didn’t understand him and that was okay, not like Kuzma Yamazaki gave any shits about anything else.

Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady. That he will pursue her every motility, jurisdiction, without unspecified remonstrance. He wouldn't even conceive of operating against her, none at all. He idolizes her and would arrange anything for her. And he hated it. 

But how did someone like him get in this position? This starting off so simple but it had ended up being so complex and rather filled with shocking pleasure. Taking sudden enjoyment from this rare circumstance. 

  
  


The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. 

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in. 

The room attained in muteness for an insignificant consequence, the awkward kind. The classification of tactlessness he got before while cruising in on Magoroku and Sophia performing the contemptible, remaining half-clothed. That occurred before sufficient to his disarray. He’d perpetually retrieved that one exhibition. 

Their bodies bunglingly sprawled on of the integument beddings, his hands dependently clinging to the fold of their bed, extracting the layers underneath with him. The white-haired draping her body on top of his doing as she gratified and craved. Maintaining her tan-haired beneath her. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Sophia was much the same silky white hair was similarly disordered and grimy, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there, assigning herself being drifted. Eyeing her the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm.

The man had undoubtedly contributed abundantly of his time composing positive he appeared precise and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still necessitates to address or was far up his ego to remark. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look encouraging, not relish before. He'd desire to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one. Hell, he continuously tantalizes the male ingesting this as such.

The melodious murmur of moaning and panting satisfying their room, the fragrance of bark and transudation swelling his nostrils with a baffling sensation. N ot the description of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs continued saddled with drowsiness—heavy suffused breaths emanating from the tan-haired. As if he kept engulfing in his inhalation and loosening the cinch for more further air. Such wasn’t fancy sensitivity to his ears, a racket they could and would uniformly impersonate on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. The vibration yielded was more like a desperate call of infirmities and discomfort. Secured obligations were additionally prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was critical to reminisce and speculate regarding. Nevertheless, a portion of him didn't contradict to the imperceptible quality he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. As generous as he didn't require to recognize that much, he rebelled exclusively hearkening Magoroku’s breathing. 

Something he’d never genuinely monitored previously but spontaneously grasped who that was humming. His navy eyes contain libidinous aspirations, piercing reverse his complacency just to solicit for her to acquire more. 

How did they perceive in that commotion? Or how they even admitted to something as lascivious as that in their shared dormitory? 

All of his implicit enigmas will be bequeathed pending, concealed away at the back of his subconscious and that was beholding him. Frankly, he didn’t crave to appreciate what transpired either. 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

##  **Demonstrate Don't Discriminate**

_ His invariably enamored of acquiring jewelry for Typically, lingering on the mantelpieces and receptacles in his array just anticipating to be utilized. Presently, they implied ostensibly consolidating murk from him scantily snatching them out of their confinement on rare events or when he simply felt like it. But with promising contemplation. _

###  **Work Text:**

The vacancy was void of any credentialed turmoil, prevailing moderately in an uncommunicative dwelling in the chambers. An objectionably mysterious prime. He resented such, despite a portion of him didn't dispute the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms. Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

He couldn’t maintain that kindling. Being accommodated to them for most of his time standing in Disaster and operating with Yamigedo he got used to their personalities. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't attached to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the ostensibly unornamented capacity being contingently unruffled.

It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Individually obtained three personalities. A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything besties his two fiancés—the ones who remained shockingly dependable on him; despite Magoroku’s objections and unswerving grievances concerning insignificant matters that would intersect his inclination. Surprisingly a mixture of atmospheres streaming through the vault... Inclination, tactlessness, and implicit communications. Abstracted from the suggestions, the mangled invariably pursued him. The comprehension would replicate frequently.

His invariably enamored of acquiring jewelry for Typically, lingering on the mantelpieces and receptacles in his array just anticipating to be utilized. Presently, they implied ostensibly consolidating murk from him scantily snatching them out of their confinement on rare events or when he simply felt like it. But with promising contemplation. Gradually purchasing and receiving for his various varieties externally anyone exercising dispatch of that. With each confederate that he achieved particularly nourished his cravings. His subconscious scrounging for broader innumerable and more profound he harmonized with this fascination until he denoted sequentially gratified. Plausibly chaperoned way additionally significant about simplistic accessories. 

But outright disclosing his collection with someone else? The very idea of sharing his passion for collecting and wearing jewelry felt vastly foreign to him. This individual intention made him tremble confidential, not that he heeded but they were the solitary ones who were his darlings, his associates… the precious personalities he perpetually was mapped backward to achieving in the antiquity.

Momentarily was one of those abnormal heydays that he was voluntarily bestowing that with his two lovers…not subsequently Magoroku plunged something in their walk-in cabinet and the containers he constructed indisputably that deceived vigorously emanated springing from their localities on the carpeting outwardly with no counseling. Damn, Magoroku-chan’s ungainly quality. Davide converted vastly annoyed and homogeneously frightened by the misfortune that transpired, bellowing at the pair which essayed to draw that up and prompted the mayhem that wasn't beckoned for, un near solely.

Ordinarily, he affirmed his conscience for make-up and embellishments. For the exclusive persistence of his parents—primarily his father—reckoning out his enthusiasm for the before-mentioned information that would commence to him being beckoned ridicules or negligently gashed from commitment. Recognizing that his father had an antique fashioned spirit of how a male should function and that stood not cleansing up in foundation alike broad black eyeliner or obscure purplish eyeshadow. He was unusually appreciative that he was absent from them, from his defective blood. Somewhere more trustworthy and unrestricted. 

Approximately, just a few years ago, the picture was dwelling in his head, filling it with thoughts of the past. He was beginning to relax in the corresponding foundation as they did— eat breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their unoccupied course (When Magoroku wasn’t achieving or Sophia was invariable beside and assisting Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure unprecedented scowling from them for staying lethargic with his habits and not accurately exerting responsibility of himself but still—it was more immeasurable subsisting with two people who care about a shit concerning you then alternatively living with scurrilous, heedless, and homophobic progenitors.

His partners remained professionally sanctioned by that, not judging him for his tendency or conjectured unconventional radiation. 

The perception of hostility encompassed inside of him when he’d discovered that they perceived it perpetually ought and continually insistence. And that will never substitute. Despite anything could be stirred to dissolve feathers and suppressed that sentiment remained permanently developing more bounteous. Painstakingly accurate. That denial he possessed was exceedingly extensive hereabouts and those stinging susceptibilities coursing within his seams. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never arranged even if anything this characteristic was solely advancing on, similar to what he would deduce was a fascinating description of the colossal competition, impersonating each level with trepidation.

Then somehow, the tan-haired slipping out the evidence that he'd also applied those representations of produces before. Then they both coax one another to tackle on his makeup and jewelry. Sophia wordlessly accompanied her two companions. That did bring his mind at some ease, mentally cooling himself.

Magoroku was halting apprehensively in the presence of the not unusually prominent Davide Yamazaki, legs rigidly dispersed on his position as he was tipping above. His extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Magoroku’s locality. Dubiously, squeezing one of her palms on his thighs as his thumbs were twiddling her slender ghostly fingers. The white-haired executed neither before-mentioned remonstrance to opposite him, allowing him to achieve as he was satisfied with her instruction. 

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

He’ll never appreciate that eloquence and that was a certified reality. Lips didn’t twitch and she did not resolve voice any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. He could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before him. Davide always sideways glances to her, watching as she barely twitches or moves. It was creepy to him how she acted like this. His mind was fleeting with thoughts.

This wasn’t the preeminent occasion he’d consumed any variety of make-up, he would be fibbing if he didn’t disclose that the foundation impersonated an imperative function to his attraction. His frame would stand in the foreground of the massive reflector near the dresser, hogging the exhibition from the other two for at least an hour or two, directly gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Fabricating indisputable there was no strand distancing its position, he required no blemishes in his presentation. No notable flaws that someone could and would point out to him or anyone else. The urge to address himself resembles promising for others. He'd choose to be as presentable as he possibly could. Perceiving that he continued well-groomed. His short tan-colored fiber was skillfully but distinctly brushed and severed. 

The man had undoubtedly consumed most of his participation composing unavoidable that he appeared precise and satisfactory in the eyes of others. Utilizing the make-up he hid to cover up the nauseous lightning injuries he'd gain from his antecedent master. Over time he acquired experience at practicing make-up and coloring coverings. He'd admire to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars distinguished will be ruined. However, the tan-haired never had anyone else, not even his father, applying the necessary powder on his face before. 

A box supplied among his diminutive fraction of the acquisition, the ever-growing accumulation permeated with distinct varieties of ornaments, balancing discreetly corresponding to his knees. Retain a vigilant eye upon the receptacle, composing indisputable that it doesn’t crumple to the rug repetition. 

One of his fists inside of his small make-up bag, caressing the equipment living on the inside of it. Simply cleaving away at the inners of the bag, granting his fingers to encircling encompassing one of his vitality pallets.

“Alright, Magoroku-chan, pick a color~?” 

Easily breaking the eerie silence with the tip of his tongue, still staring closely at Magoroku. The tan-haired flinched at the sudden noise but wasn't scared by the sound.

“Um…” Tapping the tip of his finger on his pants ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable by the other two. Thinking of a moment, this caused the male in front of him to tighten his grip on the pallet to the point that his hands were merely pressing hard against the plastic, “Pink?"

His enthusiasm was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable installations of endeavoring to apprehend them. Conscientiously submerging in their excellence, scrutinizing their body types. Rational gathering information that was accommodated just for their appearances. 

They were singularly distinguishing although analogous in captivating designs. Davide couldn’t assist but theoretically steer explanation for each peculiar circumstance that was mingling his inclination—their imperfections, vulnerabilities, intensities, and the arrangement of information that could advance to additional sheets from his diminutive pocket-sized journal declining to sprawl to himself respecting the evidence that his record was supplied with epistles he scribbled and unlimited folios he accomplished to overflow with deemed blackmail bearing the two of them. His black coded eyes roaming up and down each of their frames without them noticing. They were enticing and he was progressing to facilitate that by costuming them up as he’d satisfied. From an outsider’s viewpoint, any sane person would find that a bit creepy but Davide didn’t and he didn’t give a shit.

The end of his lips curling to a large grin, "I know you'd say that~!" With that being spoken he finally made sure he had a firm grip on his color pallet, pulling the case out of the bag, plopping the top open, "So, I have a full case with different shades."

The tan-haired separated his lips in amazement before his navy visions roamed down at the pallet, carefully inspecting each of the shades. Speculating that Davide expected him to pluck the tone he would prefer to borrow. 

"Does this mean you're letting me pick the shade I want?" 

Shaking his head in a soft yes in response to Magoroku, "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead."

"Hm," Magoroku lifted his free hand, letting his index finger point at the shade, "That one?" 

His index was pointing at a light shade of pink, bright but also relaxing to gaze at which made Davide expand the end of his lips like an idiot.

"Now, close your eyes and keep them that way. I'll let you know when you can open when I say, okay?" 

Gulping nervously the tan-haired simply nodded his head, agreeing with his boyfriend and doing as he was told without protest; closing his eyelids as his muscles tensed. Shifting closer towards the male, the brush in his other hand, tightly wrapped around his fingers, making sure he'd kept a firm grip on his brush. 

He would substitute uncomfortably in his seat if you could but the feeling of being paralyzed, his closeness prevented the male to move away or having enough room to shift away from Davide if that may be the case. Lightly, tapping the tips of his feet on the floor, creating a small creaking sound breath him. The other two didn't seem to mind nor care much about the noise that he's currently producing in the room.

The accidental brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the irresolution of the male insignificant measurements perpetually from him. He seized her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security, pressing harder on her, his fingers digging under her skin. Causing her to silently wince. Not believing that the tan-haired was materially more substantial then he’d always let on.

"You don't need to hold onto my hand so tightly, it's not like I'm going to leave." 

He felt an enormous force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled the room. The knife nearly drips off his fingers, flinching. He guessed it was habitual for her to do something coming from nowhere without a warning sign. Ascending that she was there and how he was clenching her hand as tightly as he unknowingly could wield. 

"Ah?" Magoroku nervously laughed, "R-right! I'm sorry, Sophia!" 

She didn't bother to respond to him, her expression void of any emotions but she felt his hand 

The tan-haired shifting on his seat, causing the other male to bite back his actions, nearly dropping his tool on the floor above them. Not long before he had promptly groaned furiously, negligibly forfeiting his composure, "Ugh, don't move, Magoroku-chan. You're going to mess it all up."

"Yikes…!" 

The tan-haired was perceiving an overabundance of humiliation for rendering that negligence. Then spectacles restrained darting traversed the apartment, stumbling and stammering, aspiring to attain the intelligence. The tan-haired's determination was twirling, submerged with troublesome ruminations. His subconscious was swirling, it kept rotating. His solicitudes disseminated. 

The brunette persisted incomparably exceedingly niggardly for his satisfaction. Maybe he was able to view his diminutive flushed wounds, his blemishes? Trepidation satisfied his essence with apprehension as his subconscious spiraled with unanswered worries. How would he even react if you saw them? Would Davide bring that up? As Davide descended hushed but was attending at him with those humble black perceptions, eyebrows teasingly exalted. His blonde blows signified perpetually accordingly describing and appointed with sentiments. However, there were no statements or objections that were obtained for the tan-haired, no endeavors to push his grip away. 

A sensation arose, hastening to his jowls, springing in the dimness, tinting with a crimson. Performing the utmost to possess behind the burning sensation coursing through him. Withdrawing to permit it to designate, delivering another mentality for Davide to tantalize him. His navy eyes involuntarily elongated composition. Feeling the male's body heat close to his, practically draping his body on his. Magoroku felt his chest flowing with emotions as his heart was pounding heavily inside.

"You better not get that stuff in my eyes, Davide!" 

"Or what?" 

He keened beneath his puff, "No affection a whole week, and that means no kisses, hugs, and anything else!"

"You can't do that to me!" 

"I can and I will!" 

Grumbling something under his breath that Magoroku was unable to hear, ultimately inherent to the tan-haired. But given his unforeseen fluctuation in attitude, the former Student Council President appropriated he was uttering some form of blasphemy or jab being hurled at him but thinking it was a better idea to ignore those grumbling as Davide was still applying the pink eye shadow on his lids. Feeling the brush as it was being lightly pressed down against his skin. His actions weren't at all forceful and it seems that Davide knew fully well what he was doing which made the tan-haired Feel more at ease. The said brushing was tickling his skin. 

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

His activities appear accordingly spotless, not a speck of indivisible particles had leaked out of the declared case as he was commanding an unvarying velocity. Magoroku’s eyelids stayed shut but he maintained inappreciably swaying from his situation. 

He had obtained a conspicuous neat consistently through his experienced manipulative nature and designating a consequential but questionably from his destructions as a human; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

He could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before him. However, you always sideways glance towards the female, observing as she scarcely twitches or relocates. It was disturbing to him how she behaved like this. His remembrance was fleeting with solicitudes. But it’s not like you’ll function more genuine then she was. Lips didn’t twitch and she arranged, determined by her decision any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. Being fully aware that she was perhaps hurling lunges at him from beneath that lacking appearance.

By now, both of his eyelids were fully covered in the pinkish tone. Placing the blush back in the rightful compartment before shifting backward, his body heat always moving. The case clicking close, the click filling up the room, "Done~! You can open up your eyes now." 

Magoroku bobbed, eyes unhurriedly fluttering open, exposing his navy coded orifices once more. 

"Oh! Sophia, dear, can you please get a mirror?" 

Sophia let out an annoyed sigh but made no protest against him, nodding her head, "Da." 

Belatedly, subletting terminated beneath his hand. Sensing her temperature neglecting him for an insignificant consequence as his hand became cold. Who knows the self-proclaimed goddess of ice denoted remarkably empathetic and regularly had a distinct varnished hand for hand-holding. The heelpieces of her gaits as her body hindered swaying. The amplification of her heels kissing the payment was suddenly ringing through his ears getting further away from him.

She shuffled away for a moment, particularly reappearing presently with a peduncle of the speculum residence in her hands, delivering the instrument above toward her tan-haired. The edge of his lips soaked to a melodious simper, "Thanks, Sophia!" As he elevated his guidance, clutching the stem of the hedge. Once the female felt he had a reliable grasp on the stem she permits to operate and he had drawn the matter closer towards his architecture.

"So, do you like it, Magoroku-chan!?"

Nodding his head proudly in agreement, "Of course!" His navy eyes landed on the mirror in front of him, "I look great as always! I knew the pink would match my brilliant completion!"

Magoroku kept flexing and being as egotistical as always and Sophia merely stood there being annoyed that she was wasting time.

_ 'Hm… maybe this wasn't all that bad. We can do this as a hobby… for example, we could try different colors and pallets and accessories." _

Licking his lips as his eyes narrow with pleasure and malicious intentions from his thoughts, "Hey, Ice Queen~!" He started to mockingly call for her, With a scanty admission, she swayed her peak and wordlessly her head turned to contemplate at him, "Thought I forgot about you, huh?" His statements elicit her entire expression ceased up grimacing at him as wretched scrutiny overwriting her expression, comprehending adequately what he'd anticipated, "It's your turn~!"

##  **Tenebrous Affinity**

They were all broken kids using the darkness to escape the harsh world. Davide Yamazaki, with his neglectful and abusive parents and EX. Magoroku Shido was hated for being who he was. Sophia Sakharov lives for his orders, Kyouya Gaen gave her a reason to live.

They didn't care who looks at them. They were going to be changed in a cruel and unjust world they were forced into.

How an egotistical coward, a hot lizard, and goddess somehow fell in love with each other.

###  **Chapter Management**

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464061/edit)



###  [**Chapter 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464061) **: Act I: The Start Of It All**

###  **Chapter Text**

#  **_Act I: The Start Of It All_ **

_ The tenebrous night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the white-haired—her delicate white-colored hair gliding to the sides, refreshingly. The bitterness of the air felt natural for her. As if she knew it for all of her life. _

_ The folds of her blue long fancy dress gilding with the beat of her white hair— Feeling the remedy against her slim frame. _

_ She was fond of the state the sky and weather were in— she was used to loneliness. The stillness. Almost too well. Did she care? She knew the feeling. She shouldn't have been out in this weather but she simply didn't care. She _ **_wanted_ ** _ to be out in this weather. _

_ It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. No, she didn’t crave that. Why would she? But she knew she was craving something but what was it? She was unable to pinpoint that. But why? Maybe she was overthinking this? She had a tendency to do that... a lot. _

_ She'd only hoped she'll get some sort of excitement from the party she was going to attend but she highly doubts it. Nothing excites her, she was only there to stand there, listening, obeying. No meaning, no goal in mind. She wasn’t used to being so free. Maybe she didn’t want that freedom? She wasn't used to being free to do her thing. It felt so foreign. _

_ She had no meaning in life. What it meant to truly be human. Would she ever? Or was it all just lost hope? _

_ “You look lost. Are you lost?” A childish voice that belonged to a male took her out of her thoughts. _

_ Gazing up, her eyes met with the younger Kyouya Gaen. Only being one or two years younger than she was. Of course, she knows who that was. Everyone did, he was the famous young heir. His path was built for greatness, unlike her path. The young heir to the Gaen family. But what was he doing here? Why? _

_ "No." She didn't question the boy. No doubts. She felt as if she could trust him. A weird feeling. She never had actually made an effort to talk to the other kids much. _

_ "Do you like adults?" _

_ She blinked, she didn't expect such a question. But then again what was she expecting? _

_Adults, they were the reason why she was like this, only using her for their gain. In ways, she wasn't comfortable with or asked_ _for. Adults were the reasons why she was broken and in pain._

_ She cringes at recalling the chains and awful trauma she went through back during her childhood in Russia. She felt vulnerable, weak, unable to do anything. She despised that sentiment. If only she had the ability to do something about it. _

_ She shook her head no in reply. Not bothering to part her lips to speak again. _

_ "I like you, you're honest. Say, you want to be my friend?" _

_ Sophia was taken off guard by this. "Friend?" She never had one, not even kids her own age. No one. What did it mean to be and have a friend? _

_ She didn't understand it. Maybe she was overthinking it? _

_ Leaning down, the end of his lips curl in a soft smile, something genuine. For the first time, she felt something else, the feeling of hope. Her eyes Luminize his frame. _

But that was such a long time ago. There was no point in remembering it at all but yet the event did _ hold  _ meaning for her. He wields value to her, like no one in her life had done beforehand. Though she wasn't able to think much, her thoughts interrupted by the loud noise. She was taken out of her thoughts by the sudden noise in the large room.

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. She stood near Kyouya, standing silent. Typically, the current event was paid by his Financial Group.

She was always near his side as she greeted the guests. Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the compartment.

Kyouya Gaen was polite to the guest, showing her a fake glee and mirk. A smile plastered on his face. She knew the difference between the genuine and the decoy.

The young Gaen heir simply greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth, "Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here."

It was only a facade, nothing but the phony expression in order to win these idiots over. Without care, without embarking he was able to win these people. She knew that.

His orange colored eyes roam around the room— Seemingly looking for something and something important— Scrutinizing his current surroundings. His orange coded eyes seemingly searching for something. Until he managed to pinpoint what he was glimpsing for— a familiar green-haired— his orange eyes concentrated, showing a hint of interest. Whirling his head to the side, looking at the white-haired female who was beside him, staring at her for a moment, "I have someplace important to go too please wait here, Sophia."

Sophia turned her head to face him, and nodded her head, "Da."

Kyouya promptly swivels, as Sophia watches him making his way down the ballroom, towards an unknown male. Warily, watching this unknown male's movement, paying immediate scrutiny at him. Ready to strike if something went disastrous or not in Kyouya's favor.

She couldn't exactly hear or make out what it was that the male was saying only that he was seemingly enjoying his time with him. The young white-haired noted how the young Kyouya heir shows a hint of antagonistic interest by those eyes of his. She could sense it. Of course, she did.

A few minutes had passed and Kyouya was evidently waving goodbye to the man as he swerved his heel, making his way back towards Sophia. The young white-haired didn't bother to question him or why he was talking to the figure in the first place.

"Oh, Kyouya, dear," one of the woman's fingers lightly touched the shoulder blades of his white top, causing the young Gaen to turn his head and gaze at the young blonde woman. Stopping the male halfway.

The white-shortly became annoyed, narrowing her bright eyes at the woman for daring to stop her master as he was walking. Sophia managed to drown out all of the other sounds.

A few hours had passed and many of the guests were already out. Good, meaning the party's over. That meant they could finally get back to their plans.

Kyouya strolled out of the large area, as the guests were leaving into the main hall, Sophia followed closely behind. His fake gleefully nature dropped, the end of his lips reverting back to the cold state. "Adults are selfish, wouldn't you agree?"

She only nodded her head in reply, "Da." Not giving much thought about it. After all, she knew Kyouya was always right. In her eyes.

**_Ring_ **

His phone buzzed, halted the silence from within the room. Using his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the accept button and immediately lifted the phone to his ear, answering the phone, "Hello?"

He then heard the voice from the other line, "Kyouya Gaen."

Kyouya recognized the voice as they declared his name, "Ah, it's you. Is the job done?" The white-haired was blunt, getting to the point.

"Yes. Your parents had been murdered." The end of his lips was now curling to a devilish smirk. Pleased at this.

"Fantastic! I'll be paying you in full."

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyouya's office, watching as he was making his phone call. She only hears a faint voice coming from the older line.

With his last line, he ended the phone call and set his phone down on the table.

"Phase one of our plans is completed."

"Da."

A week had passed since many of the Japanese news outlets announced that Kyouya Gaen's parents had (sadly) passed away. A lengthy week of Kyouya falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly. The police were rather foolish enough to believe Kyouya.

Of course, a few more weeks did pass and the police were already investigating the crime scene but so far they had ruled it out as a car accident.

He had dressed in a fancy black suit and got Sophia a black dress and even got her some cute accessories to match her black dress.

He didn't need to wait long for him to finally be able to take over his company earlier.

Kyouya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. He was deep in his own thoughts, thinking about the next phase of his plans.

_ 'I need some more allies in this.' _

Ah, yes. He needed more people to trust in his path to get a new world order. He hoisted his body up from the chair and made his way towards his table. More useful pawns in his games that he can easily use than washed away.

Hunching over, he thought some people would (possibly) be worthy of the dark core and its power.

Pressing the button on his computer, turning it on. The bright screen glinted on his facial features.

Digging around on his computer on his desk, only coming up with one result from Aibo Academy: Magoroku Shido.

The student council president in the middle school district. His grades are rather high and he was present at the top of his class in every aspect. Good. That is what the young Kyouya thought. Having someone as smart as him and holds high authority over the school was good. Using him for his plan was a promising idea.

Keeping that name in mind, he went searching for students in other schools.

Davide Yamazaki was a name that immediately plopped in his head, he was opposed to Magoroku in his personality. Davide Yamazaki was a notorious cheat and often skipped school. However, his grades were decently satisfactory but not as great as Magoroku but Kyouya could tell he does his homework on some topics.

Heels, then a click at the door, hearing the said door squeak. This sound took him out of his thoughts almost immediately. Kyouya whirled his attention towards the young girl as he straightened himself up, who was currently entering the room. His orange eyes shifted towards the female.

Sophia had taken note of her master's reaction and she immediately lowered her utter back forward, bowing down, "My apologies for entering unannounced, master."

"It's alright. In fact, I was going to call you. I have something important I would like you to do for me."

This caught the female interest. Straightening her frame, she heaved herself back up. Her bright blue eyes showed curiosity. Giving her master the undivided attention.

"I would like for you to hunt down and keep a close eye on both Davide Yamazaki and Magoroku Shido, their faces are on the screen, but," Before he said much more, digging in his desk he took out two sheets of paper and jotted down something on both of them before neatly folded the two pieces of paper.

Sophia couldn't see what he wrote on the paper only that she knew it was crucial. But her eyes were on the screen, examining the features of both males. Keeping their appearances in her mind for reference.

"Please, provide them these and tell them to " _ follow the location  _ " that I've written on the paper, it's essential."

She made her way towards him. Taking the paper from out of his hand. Sophia's bright blue eyes rested on his frame as she nodded, "Da."

_ He had such disdain for his so-called parents—if you can even call them that, to begin with. Though, for him, he didn't see them as any parental figures—Neglected by those people who had birthed him. Sickening. _

_ Fortunately, his parents weren't around him much to bother him, most likely from their neglectful nature. _

_ The abuse had been going on for years, for as long as he remembers, It wasn't fresh. He was good at hiding. _

_ He stopped caring. Stop caring for most things. Only for his survival. _

_ His mother was often busy working to supply and support his family. While his father was often drinking himself in his sorrow. _

_ His young classmates kept grouping up, talking about some card game known as "Buddyfight". The boy didn't care much about the game but he appeared curious. Making his way towards some of the boys in the corner of his class. Not that he was liked by his own peers much but it wouldn't hurt to at least try. Some of the boys around the table took note of him. But he ignored the looks of disgust from their faces. Davide could care less about those freaks, and frankly _

_ "What do you want, loser?" One of the males spoke with a fierce, rude tone, making a mockery of him. _

_ Davide ignores the "loser" insults to ask his own question, "What are you playing?" _

_ "It's called " Buddyfight"," mentioned another male standing near the table. _

_ "Yeah, you've seriously never heard of the game before!?" _

_ That tone was mocking and Davide wasn't fond of that. He was sharp to respond back. It wasn't a complete idiot and he wasn't going to let them figure it out, "Of course, I'd heard of the game before! I even play it!" That was a lie, he didn't even have any cards to play in the first place. _

_ "Oh, really?" The boy who was sitting on one of the chairs on the table, his cards in hand, his green bright eyes shifted to the yellow-brown-haired boy. It was mocking, "Then why don't we have a buddyfight then?" _

_ Davide blinked, his thoughts racing thinking of a good response to that, "Oh, well, I… I left my cards at home!" Holding back his cringe at his foolish excuse, 'Lame excuse, Davide.' _

_ "Hm," his voice laced with doubt, being suspicious of Davide, "Well, if you want to fight, bring your cards tomorrow then." _

_ Davide only gave a nod to that. Taking the time to watch a buddyfight, as other kids gathered around, it was interesting. The excitement, the cards. _

_ For the first time, he wanted to try it out. So he had gone to his local card shop and brought some cards to build a deck. While also thinking of ways to beat the kids. _

_ He'll let himself escape in the world known as "Buddyfight" a weird little game, he knows but something about the card game made him feel… something. _

_ But, the young boy couldn't win. Not a single fight, feeling weak, he loathed that feeling. He felt weak. He struggled to come out on top. _

_ "Damn it, why can't I win!" _

_ Maybe,  _ **_cheating_ ** _? _

_ The more he thought about it the more he was okay with the idea of cheating. If he cheats, he'll win! That was his mindset. _

_ 'Davide Yamazaki.' _

She stood near the railing, her expression void of any emotion. Her bright blue eyes watched the current buddyfight that was going on the fighting stage. Davide Yamazaki was one of the players, she recollected that face from the picture her master had shown her earlier.

She was scrutinizing the match. Clearly cheating his way towards his goal of winning, by simply pulling out a card from his pocket. He was a cheater, that much was evident.

His skills. Kyouya saw some potential in him. She wondered why. What made him special?

It wasn't as if white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Davide Yamazaki, as she was tasked by her master too. It was consequential for her to do so. Taking mental notes on his tricks.

She had to admit he had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

"Winner, Davide Yamazaki."

Sauntering out of the elevator for the buddyfight pit, stepping out of the pit. He took a few steps forward. His black shoes kissed the footing of the first floor.

Sophia took note of this, hastily swerving her frame, swaying as she made her way down to the second. Ignoring everything else, everyone else in the mall. None of them matter. Of course, they didn't. They were just pawns, not understanding the world for what it was. But Sophia was different, she understood too well.

Her thoughts only focused on her current task:

Obtaining Davide Yamazaki.

Down on the second floor, her bright blue eyes landed on Davide, strolling towards him. Trying her best to act casual as to not draw any unwanted attention towards her.

A white-haired girl stepped in his way, only being mere inches away from him, Covering most of his line of vision.

The brown-yellow-haired teen took a step back, trying to get some space between them. "Get the hell out of my way."

She ignores his shout but comments on his skills instead, "You're a skilled fighter."

_ 'That's new.'  _ This girl is actually giving him praise for his buddyfighting, no less. No one, not even his own family ever said that to him.

"Okay? Who the hell are you?"

He had no idea how to say thank you to someone being nice to him…

The end of her lips curls in a smirk that of malicious intent. She knew exactly how to play this out without letting anyone else notice.

"Follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Something about this girl's manner alternated. The male couldn't tell but something about this white-haired was _ odd. _

"What!?"

She didn't reply to him or parted her lips to speak again. Whirling her frame, swiftly wandering away. Only hearing her grey heels

He waited for a second. What is really worth it? Chasing after someone he didn’t even know? Fuck it. He was going to follow her. Determine. His footsteps only grew—his momentum only increasing by the moment— Darting as fast as her slim legs could take him. Scurrying after the female.

She heard his heavy footsteps dashing toward her from behind,  _ ‘Good.’  _ Her plan was going her way. The white-haired had kept up her speed, heedlessly keeping her pace.

Her footsteps came to an end, all of her boltings seemingly halted. Her frame merely inches away from the large hall in front of him. Hearing his footsteps also stopped, she knew full well that he was behind.

He'd chased the white-haired to a wall, without room to escape. “Ha, you backed yourself in a corner.” his expression altered to that of amusement.

Swiftly, turning around, to face the older teen, her bright eyes landed on the teen. Her expression was void of any known emotions, nothing seeping under her composure. A few minutes of complete silence passed, until his deep voice arose, finally breaking it, “That’s fine.”

_ 'What the hell is this girl's problem!?' _

Confusion washed over Davide. She was fine being back in a corner!? This girl was weird, for sure.

Tilting her head off to the side, a shadow casting over eyes, “This is where I wanted you to be.”

Groaning under his breath, "Tell me, what the hell do you want!?" His voice raised, clearly being irritated.

"How many fights did you win so far?" Ignoring his question to ask a few of her own. Her voice sounded uncaring. Not like she cared because she truly didn't but her gut was telling her to ask him about his Buddyfights.

It could've served some use to her Master if she knew and told him in the future. It was perhaps crucial for Kyouya to know his win to lose rank? Then again, did Kyouya already know Davide's win to loss rate?

" _ One  _ ." His tone was that of a whisper, humiliated. He only won one and it was the match he just had. And even that was arduous.

"Repeat that."

"Oi, I said one! I only won one buddyfight, got it!? Go ahead, make fun of me already!"

Ignoring his statement, "Would you like to win more?"

"Yes, of course, I want to win more!"

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch. Heels echoing down the void alleyway, moving closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him. Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out a small piece of paper from under her jacket. The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her heat.

Firmly, in her two fingers. She held out the said paper in front of Davide, "Follow these locations." She had finally spoken again.

Davide took that statement as her wanting him to take the paper from her and so he did. Once Sophia knew that he had a hold on the paper she let out, his tiny black eyes scanning the paper.

"Huh? Why?"

But no response came, so he decided to gaze up back but on one was there. She was long gone without a single trace or sound being made.

Blinking he became confused with what had happened.  _ 'Why the hell did she go?' _

_ Unlike most children, Magoroku Shido was born with a lot of wealth and a purpose already set in his life. His future seems so bright, so much ahead of him. He prepared his whole life for the day he would take over his father’s role and become the one in charge, in control. That feeling of being the one in control— watching those who oppose him fall— getting tyrannized under his boots. He wanted more of that feeling— craving the sentiment. _

_ His father was well known, being a public figure and all. His father had a lot of good connections and many colleagues. Though his father wasn't home up, only staying out wavering to get his task done and do some preparation. He was a busy man. _

_ He didn’t have much family, only his father. He never had much of a family— only him and his father. He didn't mind it much, if not, at all. His father was all that he needed as a family. His father did teach him how to Buddyfight and got him all of the most expensive cards to add in his deck. _

_He's the king of his_ ** _new world_** _. His assertiveness. He was going to be the king once he was finally fit to take up his father's_

 _Calling himself a_ ** _king_** _would be a bit_ ** _off_** _. Depravity, egotistical, and having much cruelty towards those who weren't even at his high ranks were more fitting._

_ Still, it felt a little lonely and frigid, no friends. Who needs them? They would only get in his way. After all, he managed to push those away from him. _

_ His fellow classmates did hold some high regard for his abilities. He was the top of his class, getting high grades in every aspect of his classes. Passing without a single sweat. He was gifted. _

_ But still, those were the same classmates who were willing to crush him behind his back. Such hatred towards him. He didn't give a damn, why would he? He was perfect, they were just jealous! At least, he thought this. A coping mechanism. _

_ He was going to them. All of them. He wasn't going to take it. None of it. _

_ A burning sensation was fuelling inside of him, looking for retribution. He felt nauseated, looking at the World from above. Oh, how he wished to change how things were. _

**_Darkness_** _, a path in which he was so familiarized with. The world was dark and an unfair place, especially by the unfortunate adults that ran it. He hated it. All of the unjust world and harsh people that treated him like he was trash you can seemingly throw in the garbage. Kids needed a say, needed room to speak up. He was going to made children, such as himself, become articulate._

_ 'Magoroku Shido.' _

The white-haired female inspected from in the darkness of the alleyway, seeing a tan-haired from the photo her master had given her. She was careful not to be seen, at least, not yet. Eyeing his every movement, his expression only told her that he was apprehensive. But about what? She simply didn't care.

Strolling down an unfamiliar path, his thoughts focus on where to go. The streets were void of people and sound. The gloom acclimating with the void of a single soul, Creeping the tan-haired out.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The abrupt noise of heels halted the silence he had. His muscles tensed up, tightening. He paused, listening closely to the source of the noise.

They were appearing closer, his dark blue eyes wandering to the front. He took the note of the white-haired girl unexpectedly walking towards him. The source of the noise. It was coming from her.

The young white-haired appear to be younger, a teenager for sure. He couldn't help but notice her bright blue eyes hinted at some sort of bitter tone, as he felt she was scrutinizing his frame.

Snow-white hair, big bright blue eyes. Her bright blue eyes reminisce about the male of the bright blue sky. Her formal clothing consisted of white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue stripping along the bottom.

A few moments later she halted her movement, her sauntering came to an end. Being only mere inches away from the tan-haired male, just standing still.

Her expression was void, no emotion, no superficial expression, just staring at him. She looked young, around his own age, he presumed that she was young.

His dark blue eyes roaming until they made contact with the girl's bright blue eyes. As they merely make contact with Magoroku's eyes

Magoroku's manner hinted at being wary, unsure about this. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name is not important." She was vigorous to respond, her voice stern and blunt.

He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never saw before. She has snow-white hair and big bright blue eyes. So bright in color. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you need, miss?"

She lowered her head a bit, "Magoroku Shido."

"Y-yes. That's me." He was suspicious of this white-haired girl.

Taking a step forward towards the tan-haired, her movements were grim and swift. He felt as if her bright blue eyes were staring inside of his soul, making him uneasy. Chills ran down his spine. He wanted to step,  **_do_ ** something,  **_say_ ** something but he felt paralyzed.

_ 'Ah, come on, say something. Move, do anything to get her to stop.' _

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch, never parting. Her heels echoing loudly, feeding the endlessly void of sound in his ears. I didn't know if he'd preferred the silence or the sound of her heels more.

Her frame was bogarting most of his range of vision as she was striding closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him.

The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. He had the urge to back away but his gut had told him it wasn't exactly a good idea. Feeling her presence. The path grew void of any sound.

Before he knew it her fingers were digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket.

He felt his heart cease, his panicked state only grew. What if she had something bad in there? A gun? A knife!? Or maybe even some pepper spray!? Whatever it was that she was digging in her pockets for didn't sound good, at least to him. Feeling apprehensive.

Before he'd known it, she started pulling a small piece of paper from under her jacket, Firmly grasping in between her two fingers, now holding out the said paper in front of the tan-haired, "Follow these locations." Her voice was stern, uncaring even.

She didn't bother to ask him questions about his Buddyfighting as she didn't exactly know if he was a Buddyfighter or not. And she didn't want to feel like an idiot if she had asked and it turns out he wasn't a buddyfighter, it would've been a waste of her time. And she loathed when others consumed her time on such insignificant matters.

Shakily, living his hand, he hastily snatches the folds of the paper, seizing it out from between her slim fingers.

With his velocity, she didn't need to waste any more time, as she did back with Davide. Once Sophia saw Magoroku's eyes dipping down to read the paper he took, she immediately teleported away without a sound being made.

Kyouya took note of her teleporting in the room, turning his attention over to her, "I assumed you completed your task, Sophia?"

"Da, master, everything as you said."

She can finally report back to the master.

He was rather pleased with hearing this, "Good. Now let's go before the two show up to the location before us."

She nodded her head.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes travel up from the note; taking notice that the girl who was in front of him had suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

He didn't try to dwell on that much as his eyes went back down to the note he'd received, unfolding the note. His dark blue eyes scanned the words and numbers that were on it.

Magoroku strolled down the streets. Taking precautions just in case. Hearing the leaves and bunches as he walked along the path. He took note of the large mountain-like area.

Magoroku re-read the note once more, making sure he was, in fact, reading it correctly. Of course, he knew it was. There was an actual mountain drawn on the piece of paper for crying out loud. But no one was here or at least, it looked at that.

Magoroku took a step forward, "H-hello?" No response came. Staring to lose hope thinking it was just a foolish prank being pulled on him. But the female who had handed him the note didn't look like she was the type of person to play pranks.

Before he was about to turn and leave this place with false hope. He flinched as he heard a loud noise coming from the cave. He took a step back from the cave. His expression was that of being appalling.

The noise halted completely, and he was able to make out what it was on the inside. It was rather dark from where he was standing outside.

His mind pondered on what this could possibly be if it was a good idea to make an attempt to go inside.

A secret base, maybe? Should he even go in? Was he allowed to be here? It made no sense. But everything must have logical reasoning behind it. And this was no exception to that. But the tan-haired was awfully curious. More than he'd like to admit.

He took scrupulous steps inside the now open mountain. He was rather careful on the inside. Making his way down the unknown halls.

Until he heard a voice, his muscles tightened and he felt his heartbeat was becoming faster by the moments that were passing by. He hid behind a wall and peered out inside of the room. Noticing the girl that gave him the note was standing next to… kyouya Gaen!?

"She knows Kyouya Gaen!?"

Magoroku's eyes widened, realizing that he had said that out loud. Grasping, he hoisted his gloved hands up, placing the palm of his hands on top of his mouth. But it was already too late as the white-haired female cocked her head, her bright blue eyes meeting his dark blue eyes. Her expression was blank of any emotions.

Magoroku hastily arranged himself back against the wall, he ducked his way out of view. They notice him! Of course, they were most likely aware of his presence. His mind was panicking and he wondered what would happen to him now.

"We know you're there, please come out, we won't cause any harm to you. We promise."  _ Kyouya Gaen  _ …

Magoroku did as he was told by Kyouya, slowly but surely taking the palm of his hand off of his mouth. Taking a deep breath he steps out of his hiding place out in the open.

"Ah, we were expecting you, Magoroku Shido." The end of Kyouya's lips curves to a smirk, expecting to meet Magoroku.

"Hello, sir!"

Kyouya let out a soft chuckle, hoisting his hand up, he waved for Magoroku to come to where they were, "Please, come closer don't be afraid."

Magoroku awkwardly nodded, he made his way towards the two. Still being careful. Once he was mere inches away from him he grew his confidence, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I can reassure you that all of your questions will be answered once the other person shows up."

Another person? So he wasn't the only one? There was more!? Magoroku wanted to know who it was that they asked to be here. Still had hoped his questions would be answered as soon as possible but he had some patients left.

Davide had his hands behind the back of his head, reaching closer towards the threshold of an unfamiliar place. This was the right location that the girl told him. His actions were slothful, not giving much thought. Still, he kept his guard up as to not be unknowingly attacked.

He'd followed the directions on the paper closely, making sure he was, in fact, making his way down the right path. Leading him to this building.

His tiny black eyes scanned around the room he reached.

He immediately saw the female with the white-haired, standing next to a taller male. A what he assumed to be male, had short tan hair, had his back facing Davide. He had taken note of three.

The young white-haired male heard footsteps coming near the door, knowing all too well it was. He was the only person who was missing from the trio.

The young white-haired male in the room took notice of his presence, the end of his lips curling into a smile filled with that fake mirk as he started to greet the last member for his plan to work, "Ah, Davide you finally arrived, welcome."

Kyouya had a meaningless smile as he was welcoming the yellow and brown-colored haired male into the room.

Davide knew something was up. On the contrary, he wasn't a complete fool. Far from it, actually.

"Who are you?" Didn't bother to flash a smile, his lips didn't curl. His facial expressions were that of disinterest. "And how the hell did you know my name!? Did that girl over there tell you!?"

The female swung her eyes towards him, warily and slight animosity as if she was going to ambush him if she wished. Narrowing her eyes, almost looking offended by what he said. She was most certainly annoyed, Davide could tell that she was. He could get under her skin, he'll keep that mind.

He heard a gasp, probably from shock coming to the short tan-haired. "Have you been living under a rock for your entire life!? How do you not know who the great Kyouya Gaen is!?"

This must've been the other person Kyouya was talking about, at least that's what Magoroku had thought.

The young brown-yellow-haired teen turns his head to look at the source of the noise. With this, he got a better view of his face and frame. Dark blue eyes and short tan-colored hair.

Davide lazily sauntered towards the three, ceasing only a few feet to next the tan-haired, before negligibly whirling his head to get a back look at the tan-haired, his black eyes scanning his frame. Narrowing his eyelids at the tan-haired, "And who the hell are you?"

Clearing his throat, "Why, I'm the one and only, Magoroku Shido! The president of the student council middle school division for Aibo Academy!" He sounded proud, almost too proud as he continues, "My father is a famous commissioner and someday I'll take his place in command."

"I didn't  _ ask  _ for your life story."

Magoroku was quick to show his irritation as if he was offended, "You should show some respect, bud, and cut it with the attitude!"

"Or else?" Davide's tone was mocking, almost amusing even. Davide heard that he was the son of the famous Buddyfight commissioner which would explain why he was rightfully here, to begin with. He probably had some sort of connection with this white-haired. At least, Davide assumed.

It only made Magoroku infuriated to his core. How dare someone like this "Davide" character treated him with such….  **_Such…_ ** impoliteness!? To Magoroku out of all people!?  _ Disgusting _ . It made Magoroku nauseous.

Kyouya felt the unwanted tension rising from both of the other males, lowering his hand, he coughed, catching the much-needed attention from the males. Their heads immediately turned to the white-haired, both males now staring at him, their mouths being a gap. Potentially from the alarm.

"If you're both just about finished, Master needs to speak."

"Thank you, Sophia," His words were laden with a careless glee as he peered at the two. Magoroku felt his body sniffed as he went into complete submission.

The female-only nodded, "Da."

"Magoroku Shido and Davide Yamazaki, we've personally called you here because I would like to show and discuss something with you both, assuming I can trust both of you."

The white-haired male's hands travel down to the back pockets of his pants, his fingers lacing on the item, digging in his pocket, gripping on the said item, pulling the item out of his.

"Darkcore activated!" Shouting sternly.

Both Davide and Magoroku's eyes dilated, stunned. As the male's white hair sprouted and widened. His horns expanded.

"This Is a dark core deck case. It's quite different from your core cast as it has the power to make the cards into a reality." Explained to the young teen as he calls a card of an unfamiliar card name, equipping the said item, his hangs, having a firm grip on handlebars of the staff. "And with it, it will help change the world as we know it."

To prove his point, Kyouya then whirls his frame to the large blue like a sheet, striking the plate with the blade of his staff. Easily cutting the said plate in half.

Magoroku parts his lips let out a sharp gasp. Shocked. Astonished. He stumbles back as. Magoroku eyes dilated in complete alarm, never seen anything like it before. Couldn't say that he wasn't amazed by what he had witnessed. His dark blue eyes watching the top side of the plate fall on the side. Was this real!?

Davide felt some enjoyment about that. Seeing the large item tall apart, it gave him some satisfaction.

Kyouya's gaze seemingly looks like he was enjoying this, way more than he should have. The end of his lips curves to a sinister smirk at what he just accomplished. The male was abrupt to recover and straighten himself back up before his orange like eyes traveled to meet Magoroku and Davide's frame.

"Would you like this power?"

The way Kyouya said it was more arrangements than a query. Was this even a choice?

_ Power? _

Magoroku felt fond of the sound of that. Power means to control and having control met no one would want to mess with him. He'll be able to do as he wishes, anytime he wishes. It was  **_perfect_ ** ! The tan-haired craved power. The young male shook his head in a yes. He didn't question why he was. He knew why he was here.

Davide was interested in this. Having this sort of power. Becoming stronger.

The end of Kyouya's lips curls in a smirk, "Sophia." Was all that came out of his lips.

Sophia only nodded, understanding what her master wanted and she needed to do.

The noise of her heels took Davide out of his thoughts. The female was stepping towards the two males, her frame appearing closer. Sophia digging in her jacket, Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out two of these darkcore cases from under her jacket. One in each hand.

The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her body heat.

Both Magoroku and Davide's eyes travel down to meet the dark core deck cases. They could tell it was a real deal because of the Photon Metal.

It wasn't like most dark cores he had seen before, this one had a dark grey base. Light slivered like tripping along the sides. The jewel in the middle had black tripping. Fangs or claws like silver on the side and bottom. The inside was a mixture of dark red and bright pink. The bright yellow and little back inside of the yellow almost was like an eye. It felt like it was staring inside of their soul. It was crystal-like.

It was the same one that Kyouya was holding.

She didn't want to give them one in the first place if it was up to her they wouldn't have been getting a dark core case. But if this was the case, her master wanted she'll follow all of his orders without hesitation and this was no exception. She was doing it to help master, not them.

Magoroku lowers his eyes and looks down at her hands.

He just stares at it. His dark blue eyes observing the dark core. Magoroku brought his hand down and lightly touched the core case. Feeling the contact on his gloves. His hand on the grey-ish core case, gripping on it before taking the item off the palm of her tiny pale hand. Magoroku brought it up to his face as his dark blue eyes glistened with the purple that was reflecting from off the center of the deck case. He felt the dark power coming from it, almost calling him in the darkness. Feeling the urge. It was a distinct feeling but a sentiment he was craving.

"There are some repercussions with using it," the female was the one who finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room. Of course, she knew the cons of using such a core case.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes travel up to glance at her for a moment, his facial expression altered to that of confusion and even worry. Why did the female mean by that!? "R-Repercussions? What are the repercussions of using the dark core case?" Asking the female, concern laced in his voice.

Sophia remains quiet and closes her eyes.

Davide was quick to grab the dark core out of her, holding it up to his face, "Who the hell cares about the  _ repercussions,  _ I'm gonna use this to buddyfight, anyway." Having the dark core case between his fingers, he felt  **something** , malevolent maybe? He didn't know and he didn't care.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," the white-haired hummed. Her voice is laden with animosity.

However, the tan-haired couldn't pinpoint what it was that made it sound like that.

"Do any of you have a buddy?" Kyouya raised a question with careless glee.

Magoroku shook his head no in response, "No."

Davide responded after the tan-haired, "I don't have one either."

"Do you want one?" This wasn't a choice, not in the slightest bit.

"Y-Yes." Nodded Magoroku in response. Of course, Magoroku had always dreamt of receiving his own buddyfight. And finally (possibly) be getting a chance to get one!? Was like a dream coming alive.

"Of course, I want one," Shortly Davide replied, almost too uneager.

Once again the white-haired male's hands travel down back to the pockets of his pants, digging in his pocket, his fingers pinching the two pieces of hard slim cardboard. gripping on the said item, pulling the two cards out of his pockets.

Making his way towards the two teens the cards in hand. He strolls over to Magoroku and hoists the cards towards Magoroku and Davide. Before he parted his lips to speak once more, "These are your new buddies: Death Ruler, Gallows and Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon. Both had vowed entirely under my alliance. However, they will be hard to control but, with a lot of practice and bonding _ —  _ surely you'll be able to form a bond. Perhaps Sophia would like to train you."

Magoroku and Davide gaze shortly, whirls to Sophia, meeting her gaze. Her gaze on them didn't last long as she harshly veered her head to the side, closing her eyes.

Without another word being spoken, Magoroku turns away from the female, concentrating his gaze on the white-haired before giving a nod in understanding. Lifting his hand, taking the card out of his grasp.

Magoroku only stares at his new buddy now safely gripped between his gloved fingers. His new partner. His new…  **_budd_ ** **y** . Finally getting his very first buddy, his blood rushing from the excitement.

The artwork of the card was astonishing. A large serpentine-like skeleton, designed with a tattered red flowing scarf that was split at the ends thick heavy black horns on both sides of his head. The artwork was most certainly breathtaking, to say the least.

Davide also snatched the card of Kyouya's fingers, holding it up to his face, getting a better look at the card. A black long snake-like body, coated in shiny black scales. The end of the tail almost had a spear like an appearance spear. The black claws were large like hammers.

Something caught his attention, his black eyes took note that this card in his hand wasn't from any world he knew.

"Darkness Dragon World?" mumbled under his breath. Was this really from Darkness Dragon World!? Were the rumors of the cards being real!? His back eyes travel to meet Kyouya, "Are the rumors about Darkness Dragon World being a real-world true!?"

Magoroku, on the other hand, felt confused. He'd actually never heard of this world previously, let alone seen the cards before. He had had the rumors of this world being false and ambiguous facts. This was only fiction?

The end of Kyouya lips curls in a malicious smirk, "Yes, the rumors you must've listened too were indeed correct in their assumptions, Darkness Dragon World is _ —  _ in fact  _ —  _ a real world. A world that contains powerful cards."

By this point, Magoroku had shifted his attention back to the white-haired teen as he continued with his words, "However, their world is unknown to the rest of the world, and _ —  _ thus we'll need to keep quiet about it."

The great young gaen peers at two males, examining their features. The tan-haired felt as if Kyouya was somehow staring inside of his soul, studying intently.

"Can I trust you?" Asking, Skeptically, as Kyouya continues to stare. Not bothering to gaze away _ —  _ being uneager while looking for a response from the two males.

Magoroku gulps nervously as he stammers, "Y-Yes! I'll keep it a secret!"

Skeptically was the only thing Davide felt in his tone. But Davide had a few of his own questions he wanted to ask instead. "So, If we can't talk about the world then, I guess, we can't play it either?"

Sophia was annoyed that the blonde and brunette-haired teen didn't answer her Master's question.

"Not yet," Kyouya was abrupt to reply to Davide, "However, you'll be using these cards in due time, just not right away. Also, no need to worry about building your deck, we have a deck builder that is quite talented. Sophia will get back to you once the decks are finished with being built."

"Da."

A deck builder!? Kyouya had his own personal deck builder!? That sounds good, at least he didn't have to worry about building his own deck. But still, Magoroku didn't know how to feel about someone else building his deck. He can only hope that this "deck builder" is _ worthy  _ enough to be constructing a deck for the great Magoroku Shido.

That made sense. More so that Davide would've liked to admit. "Fine, I'll join this little club of yours, as long as you promise I get to use these powers later on, hm?" Heaved hand up to show a peace sign before the end of his lips curl in a smile before paring his lips, sticking his large tongue.

The end of the white-haired lips curling in a smile, Kyouya nodded at Davide, confirming his statement. "Welcome to our team, my new friends!" In a proud, captivating tone, the white-haired had welcomed.

New friend!? Kyouya Gaen was now friends with Magoroku!? This day kept getting better for him. He couldn't help but let his lips curve in a big happy smile, closing his eyes. Silently clapping his gloved hands together. Excitement.

Sophia felt...uneasy. A sudden feeling. Her working for anyone else besides just Kyouya!? The idea felt so foreign. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyouya sent unwanted chills in her body. She doesn't want to work with others, she only wishes to work with Kyoya alone. No one else but him. Of course, this is what he wanted, right? For his plans!? She'll support him no matter the cost. This wasn't about her but Kyouya. So she had to listen.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay long, however, Sophia will remain here and teach you how to use the dark core's power."

She nodded once more, "Da." As she watched her master turning his heel and walking away.

Kyouya was timely to leave the three teens alone in the room, as the awkward silence took over. The type of silence of meeting someone you don’t even know at all for the first time in your life. And Magoroku wasn’t fond of this. Parting his lips to, at least, strike some sort of conservation with two. But instead of him talking, Davide was the one who spoke, his black eyes gazing at Sophia as he was asking her question. “So your name is Sophia, right?”

The white-haired didn’t bother to respond to his question instead, “Come along, I’ll show you how to use the dark core,” speaking as she was walking forward and passing Davide.

He narrowed his eyes, almost suspiciously and somewhat annoyed by her simply ignoring his question, Shutting his lips as his eyelids tighten. Davide’s tiny black eyes followed her every movement. Davide had no other choice but to follow her and so he did.

The three made it down the large hall, the hall being void of any life besides them. The only sound was her heels and his shoes kissing the floor. Sophia was a foot in front of them, leading the way. While Davide and Magoroku were following closely from behind.

_ ‘I really don’t want to be doing this.’  _ Sophia didn’t want to deal with them. And she would rather not waste her time teaching them but her master said. Going against him would be going against nature itself. And could never do that, she couldn’t dream of it.

Making it the large door, she lifted her hand from under her dark blue jacket, taking hold of the bars, she pulled the door, walking out the threshold.

Was this a backdoor that was hidden? Magoroku didn't recognize entering through here when he came here so this might have been another entrance.

Feeling the wind blowing as the door opens, the fresh cold air. They were facing the outside. Shaking by the sudden cold making contact with his short tan hair and skin.

But Magoroku and Davide continue heeding her to the middle of the woods. Hearing the sound of leaves, bunches, grass and anything else that was unfortunate to get stepped on while they sauntered.

Until she eventually stopped in her tracks. Causing the two boys behind her to stop as well. Leaves on the trees were rustling with a gentle swishing by the winds of the summer breeze. The rustling of leaves in the trees, bunches, and leaves near the depths of the woods. The only sound the trio heard before Magoroku ultimately spoke up, breaking it.

“Um, why did you bring us outside?” Magoroku was dubious. Didn't Kyouya endorse her for helping them learn how to use the dark core so why did she bring us outside? It didn’t make sense.

That question was simple to answer. She knows the master wouldn’t be pleased to come back to his sanctuary being completely demolished, wasting his money and resources (even if he had a lot of that already) and uses his time just mending the place because of these fools.

“If you are unable to control the powers of the dark core properly; you might end up destroying something and I’m sure, the master wouldn’t be pleased knowing you destroyed our only known hideout.”

Her voice laced with a mocking tone that Magoroku wasn't all fond of. But Magoroku was, at least he was glad that the female had answered his question. Davide only heard the slight malicious tone in her voice.

The girl finally answered his question, Swiftly turning around to face them. Activated her dark core, Her white hair only grew longer and outstretched form and her bright blue eyes narrow vertically like some sort of serpentine form. “For example,” was all she said, as she used one of her cards to blow up some trees off on the side. Of course, that served some point in doing.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes dilated, mouth a gap, he completely shook by the sudden move of the female. Comprehending the point she was conveying. "Understood." He wasn't afraid of her though, just surprised by her strength.

Davide watched in alarm at what she just did. His tiny black eyes reflected inquisitiveness. The sudden urge to want to try, it only kept growing. His new dark core wrapped around his fingers and palm of his hand.

“So, does this work with any world?”

She simply nodded, without making a sound. His question was half-witted enough that she didn’t even bother to reply to such a question. She would exclaim in annoyance at him for that dumb question but notion against it. It wasn't even worth her time.

Davide decided to take up on that offer, lowering his hand to take out his deck, placing the cards in the dark core. Securing the deck was in place. Before he called on one of the cards. A scythe-like item. The end of his lips curves in an evil grimace. Before striking the tree next to him, cutting it in half. Cackling in satisfaction, taking enjoyment for his action.

Temptation. The only thing Magoroku felt as he was watching.

“Sweet!” Davide beamed at his brilliance. The overflow of dark energy that was feeling all being swayed in that own blow. He was satisfied with this.

Sophia merely looks unimpressed by them. Maybe she was actually unimpressed?

It appears that Davide had a promising hold of the dark cores powers and dark energy. Being able to use it to his advantage. being rather pleased with this outcome. Good. At least, she didn't need to worry or at least she didn't want to worry about him.

Now all that was left was Magoroku to test out the dark core for himself.

"Darkcore active," Magoroku announced. His hair only grew longer to waist length. He felt a sudden rush of dark energy flowing through him. He felt the dark core influence, wanting to take over. It was sinister. It wanted to possess him. Of course, Magoroku wouldn't let it take control of his body instead he used the power to try to gain control. He wasn't going to use the dark core like Davide and call out items to cause disaster. Instead, he focused on using the dark core.

Sophia watched from afar seeing Davide destroying things, seemingly enjoying his time using the dark core. Magoroku standing there, staring effortlessly at his dark core. His dark blue eyes blazed with the purple of the dark core.

"That's enough."

The two males snapped out of their dazes, hearing the feminine voice that belongs to Sophia.

"It seems like both of you are able to use the dark core. Now, deactivate the Disaster Force."

Magoroku and Davide shared a confused glance.

"Um, how do you do that?"

Sophia let out a sigh, "Say  _ Disaster Force deactivate.  _ "

The two nodded and they both said her phrase in unison. Their hair shortened back to their normal length, feeling the darkness and sinister influence fading back to normal. They felt… like how they were before.

"You'll hear back from master Kyouya but for now, live your lives like you don't know the dark core exists."

Sauntering throughout the void streets as he was deep in thought. Reflecting back on what had happened previously.

_ 'Actually, working with Kyouya!? What a dream come true!' _

He'd always invariably thought about meeting the great Kyouya Gaen, after all, Magoroku perked up to Kyouya. Shockingly enough.

A few moments of making his way down the streets, he had finally made it back home. A large mansion. Digging through his pockets he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Entering the threshold before shutting the door with a loud bang, making sure to lock the door back up before he lowered himself down to take off his black blues, setting them neatly off to the side.

Once he was finished with this task he shouted for his father, "Daddy, I'm home! I apologize for being late without calling you, I lost track of time!"

_ 'I blame that Sophia girl and Davide Yamazaki guy for that!' _

He never liked making excuses or even apologized. when necessary he would. But he always thought he was in the right so apologizing never really came to his mind much. Then again, he always blames others for his actions, so was he really sorry?

But, a rule is a rule, that his father always made it essential and perfectly apparent to have Magoroku call him if he was returning home late. Or his father might panic and think of the worst. And Magoroku had a feeling he was going to have to call his father more than he would like in the future.

But no response followed his shout. No lights were currently on in any of the other rooms and his father wasn't in sight. Finding the mansion empty, void of any sound.

"Oh, he's probably still at work."

At least, Magoroku thought. After all, his father was as hardworking as he was. (Probably where Magoroku gets it from as well) His father must still be busy working and completing his task the day, in that case, he won't be able to see him in a while. Being in command had a lot of responsibilities. Obligations that Magoroku was more willing and fit to take-up in the near future.

He didn't have any mother, for as long as he remembered so that was out of the picture. In fact, he never hears his father talk about her at all and father had never bothered to bring any other woman in the picture.

"Gesha-Gesha"

Being taken out of his deep thoughts, Magoroku blinked, hearing a snarky, raspy voice. Tensing up, feeling uneasy, his eyes darted from side to side, looking frantically for the source of the sudden noises, "Wh-who's there!? Who are you?!"

The laughing only grew, it was mocking him. The mocking tone only made Magoroku irritated. Who dares mock Magoroku Shido!? He hated this sudden mockery. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him? Maybe the noise was only playing inside his head!? No! He didn't know but he wanted answers even if he felt apprehensive about receiving the said explanations.

A bright hinge of yellow soon blinded his slight, wincing that the brightness as the bright light illuminated throughout the room. As the light dimed. His dark blue eyes re-opened slowly, his eyesight revealing a monster. Magoroku flinched back, eyes widened in complete disbelief and shock. Mouth a gap.

Standing before him was his new buddy monster: Death Ruler, Gallows. The card his new "Master" had provided him. The illustration of the card was child plays compared to the monster that was now in front of him. His claws appear sharp.

"Gesha-Gesha You look pathetic, geh."

Pathetic!? Was that an insult!?  _ 'Pathetic!? Watch who you're calling pathetic!'  _ At least, Magoroku wanted to voice that out but the words were caught up in his throat.

"Geh, I was hoping to be buddies with someone less ugly."

_ Less ugly!?  _ Magoroku felt a pit of rage arise within him. The monster mocked him. Called him demeaning names.

Magoroku's eyes broadened, he was aghast. The pure disrespect was even more horrendous than that Davide guys. "How dare you!? Who do you think I am!?"

"I don't care, Geh."

Lifted his gloved hand, his index finger pointed towards the Darkness Dragon world monster, "Well, you better start caring!”

“Who are you, geh?”

The end of his lips curling in an all-knowing smirk, shifting his right hand towards his place, gently placing his gloves on the green fabric of his shirt, feeling the contact. His shoulders hang high, proudly. "I’m not other than the one and only, Magoroku Shido and I am going to be the world's greatest Buddyfigther!"

"Gesha-Gesha, That's a lot of confidence, geh, Magoroku," The tan-haired felt rather pleased with the response his new buddy had given him, shutting his eyelids. Only nodding in complete agreement. He was very confident in his skills. He had no doubts for he was the greatest.

"For a fool that is," Added Gallows shortly after.

Thanks, for getting his hopes up. And here he thought his buddy was actually going to finally respect him soon.

His dark blue eyes re-open, pouting by this statement. Who was he calling Magoroku a fool!? He barely even knows Magoroku! He was no fool! That was not true, he was brilliant. Getting the top grades in his class. Obviously, that shows his smartness.

"I'm no fool!" Shouted the tan-haired male, certainly bothered by the insult.

Gallows dismisses the shouted from his human buddy. His thoughts wandered as if he was forgetting something. Something important. Oh, yes, now he remembered.

Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded his buddy.

The brightness in the room blinding Magoroku once more covers his eyes. Once Magoroku felt like it was safe he opened his eyes again. His buddy became a lot smaller, his mini form, perhaps?

"I look so cute, geh."

_ Cute!?  _ Groaning at this fact, "You're not cute!"

Ignoring what his new buddy admitted, Gallows tramping away, floating around the room. Starting to make his way around the area.

Magoroku's eyes magnified, watching his buddy hurrying away from him, scampering around the room, "Hey, where are you going!? Come back here!"

His father was on the couch, sulking, drunk out of his mind. Davide rolled his eyes. Nothing new. At least he wasn't up to bother the young teen. Good.

Dismissing his father on the sofa, sneaking past the sofa pacing back to his room. Grabbing the doorknob, turning the silver nob. The door clinked and he pushed the door open, revealing the small contents in his room. He stepped inside, before shutting the door.

"Is this my new home?" A sudden voice spoke, a voice in which Davide couldn't recognize. A sudden bright light then glowed in his room. Shielding his eyes from the light. The bright blue light didn't last long at all. As soon as the bright light dimed to nothing Davide uncovered his eyes. Eyes landing on the floor, only to find that dragon from his card gilding. The black dragon slithering across the floor.

Davide only watched for a moment as the black dragon was sliding near the floor. Shortly, the monster was hovering towards him. Stopping only a few feet away from Davide. Davide felt the red eyes of the dragon judging him. It was weird.

"You look like fun to hang with," hissing again his new buddy actually commenting something good about him. Off to a good start, he guessed.

"Thanks, I guess? You too."

His buddy slithers to his only bed in the room. Floating on the surface.

Davide watched as his new buddy lay himself down like some sort of cat or dog, resting on his bed, "Soft."

The male made his way towards his buddy and the bed. "Who said you can sleep on  _ my  _ bed, hm?"

"I can sleep wherever I want."

Narrowing his eyes, "No, you can't."

But his new buddy had different plans. He watched as his buddy shifted on the bed, getting more comfortable on the sheets.

He wasn't going to get off his bed, was he?"

###  **Chapter Management**

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464160/edit)



###  [**Chapter 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464160) **: Act II: You Must Be Dreaming**

###  **Chapter Text**

#  **_Act II: You Must Be Dreaming_ **

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on her pale white skin—the cold breeze hitting through her white hair and touching skin, making contact and blowing the long strains in the front, from under her hat and sunglasses. A nice, relaxing breeze. Summer air. Hearing the cropping of the birds. Folks and families displaying their smiles filled with mirth; enjoying their time here. And here she was, chilling. Not giving much thought to those around her. They weren't important.

She sat on the table, big sunglasses and a huge blue top hat. Master had thought it was a good idea to pick her clothing and accessories for this occasion. She didn't see the point in doing that or dressing up at all. But Kyouya loved accessories so of course, she was willing to allow him to do so to her. She wouldn't deny her master.

Her expression remained mutual. Her thoughts pondered. She was moreover getting annoyed waiting outside of the coffee for the two males to finally show up but one of them did. And that was  _ Magoroku Shido. _

Watching through the lens of the thick sunglasses. Perplexed showing in his dark blue eyes, probably wondering where she was. She kept quiet, of course. She wasn't going to simply tell him or call for him.  _ 'He'll figure it out on his own.' _

And that he ultimately did. Until his bright blue eyes landed on her frame sitting on the table. He stood there, his dark blue eyes only gazing at her. Glimmering with a shine and hint of puzzlement. His expression altered to confusion, almost being skeptical. He felt as if he had seen that female before but had no idea where. She definitely knew her but he couldn’t put his fingertips on it.

Her bright eyes confronting his gaze through her sunglasses from the table.

He was vastly on the right track.

"Is that you, S-Sophia!?"

Her lips never parted, not a single twitch. She knew he was there but didn’t make any knowledge of it. She didn’t need to help him and surely she wasn’t going to help him, not again anyway. Knowing better than to stare at a female, after all, it was impolite to stare at a girl. Gulping he decided to awkwardly make his way towards the table she was sitting at.

“H-Hello!?” Sputtering, feeling uneasy.

Her bright blue eyes travel to meet his dark blue gaze once more. She still didn't give a response to the male now in front of her table.

Davide was walking down the streets, looking for the cafe that he was pretty sure that white-haired female had texted him. How did she even get his number? He had no idea. Coming to the location he was asked too once more because he had nothing better to do on a Sunday morning.

His tiny black eyes landed on a recognizable tan-haired near the table. His facial expression only showed complications. A young girl was wearing a large blue hat and sunglasses, sitting at the table Magoroku was staring at. Spotting the two teens from afar. Now, he knew he was in the right place.

_ 'Is that Sophia?'  _ He recollected that white hair. Smirking, he started making his way towards the two.

"Hey!" Davide greeted the two.

The two teens heard the unexpected greeting, his shoes were hitting the pavement. Whirling their heads and gazes to heads to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Asking, Magoroku was easily confused seeing Davide here.

"Someone texted me to come here, assuming I'm at the right place." Davide shifted his hand towards the metal bar on the top of the chair, wrapping his fingers around the railings, using his strength, pulling out the chair before plopping down on the chair.

His black eyes travel towards the girl on his right, scanning her new additions, "Nice disguise."

Magoroku was puzzled. "You know her!?"

Turning his head back to face the male standing in front of the small table. "Not personally but we've seen her before."

" _ We've  _ ?" Repeating Davide's word, Magoroku was still awfully perplexed.

"You know, that Sophia lady?"

Blinking, hoisting his hand up, pointing his index finger towards the girl, "You mean that  _ is  _ Sophia!?"

"Yeah," Was all that Davide had assured. Before he dwindled his eyelids. He became mirthless, his expression almost filled with that of a disappointment for the tan-haired, “You seriously couldn’t tell it was her?” Davide scoffed at Magoroku.

The tan-haired didn’t like the fact that his tone sounded almost like a mockery of him. How dare this male!? Who did he think he was!? This was Magoroku he was talking too! “I knew it was her!” Magoroku was instantaneous to respond back, raising his voice in return, “I was just making sure that it was her that’s all…” His voice only dimed, his thoughts arose, _ ‘It wasn’t my fault, she wasn’t saying anything to me!’ _

Narrowing her eyes, looking annoyed and that she was. Magoroku’s shouting tone he was no doubt going to draw people to look at them and possibly start a scene if he kept this up with Davide. Not that she cares about it much. Determining to voice her thoughts, “Sit down and stop shouting.” Her voice was stern, commanding. Her bright blue eyes show exasperation.

“Y-yes, if you say so!” small panicky voice, making no protest against her. It probably wasn’t a good idea to go against her. Following her orders. He grabbed the bars of the only chair at their table who was currently available. Sitting down on the chair. A few moments of silence had passed when he was doing this.

Davide cocked his head to the side, facing Sophia once more, “How the hell do you have my number?” Davide queried, "Were you stalking me or something!? You're must be weirdo, ain't cha~?"

That question had been on his mind since the first time he got a text from her. And it seems Magoroku wasn’t going to ask anytime, at least, from Davide’s perspective it didn’t appear that way.

Magoroku parted his lips, he was wondering the same thing. But now that Davide had brought it up now Magoroku couldn’t help but question the same thing as well. “I was wondering the same thing,” Chimed in, being perplexed, " _ But I don't know her well enough to call her a weirdo…  _ "

Sophia disregards their questions. She had no time for their query. She texted the two on a part of Kyouya and his orders. If she could, she would block their numbers so she didn’t have to deal with them. 

“That’s none of your business.”

Davide and Magoroku weren't fond of her response. Disappointment showing in his eyes.

Ignoring this, not wasting his time any longer. Digging in her pockets, taking out the two decks. Placing both of the decks, face down, so the cards were only showing the backside logo. She was silent.

Davide and Magoroku were bewildered by her actions. Their eyes shifted down to the decks she settled down on the table. Both of them were fascinated. Sophia finally spoke once more, “Your decks.” Was all that she Addressed.

The tan-haired hoisted his hand towards the table, reaching his hand towards the deck. Wrapping his fingers around the deck of his new cards. Hovering the cards from the table and bringing the deck closer to him. His dark blue eyes landed on the cards in his hand, before he shuffled through the deck of cards. Astonish seeing cards he never even seen before. Darkness dragon world.

Hastily, Davide snatched the deck of cards on the table, "Sweet~!" 

Sophia made no attempt to stop Magoroku as he took the deck from the table. But instead, she parted her lips to speak once more, “Master requested for both of you to his party for tomorrow.”

A  _ party  _ !? For tomorrow!? What? On sure short notice!? "A party tomorrow!?" Magoroku inquired, being surprised.

She nodded, "That's right." Answering his question.

Magoroku's dark blue eyelids fluttered open, groaning as he picked himself up. He had arisen from his slumber. Stretching his arms, yawning. Taking a moment to wake himself up fully.

Remembering that Sophia told him he was invited to the party Kyouya was holding.

He had made sure to cleanse and bathe. He'd made sure his clothes were ready and not tinted in any way. Being the utmost prepared for this evening. And well prepared he was.

He wasn't too big on fancy clothes and suits while he did enjoy fancy clothing, he didn’t enjoy having something look overdo, it only ruins the taste. It was fancy but also simple. 

Wearing a basic vest and white shirt, a simple waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants, deciding to dawn his white gloves. Normally, he wouldn’t wear his gloves much without his green military-issued uniform.

His frame stood in front of his large mirror. His complexion and utter frame showing in his mirror. Magoroku's gaze landed on his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself here and there. His dark grey comb gripping in his hand, combing his ever so soft hair. Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws.

He had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed, slumping his arm, gently plopping the comb on his side stand.

Hm, something was missing. Something important. He felt it. Weird. Dark blue eyes now gazing down at this desk, scanning the surface. Examining all of the items on the desk in front of him. Not many items were on his deck, to begin with so finding what he needed and looking for wasn't that hard.

The darkcore case filled with two different decks resting on the corner. His comb was where he plopped it down, in the middle. One of his many clone bottles.

_ Clone  _ ?

Clicking in his mind, the sudden thought strikes him like a wave.

"Oh, I need to smell nice!"

His gloved fingers drifted towards the bottle, wrapping his fingers around the bottle on the small stand, gripping the container. Moving up the bottle towards him—clutching the glass firmly around his fingers—In a tight hold. One of his gloved fingers shifted towards the hook, pressing his finger down, applying pressure to the button. Hearing the contents inside of the bottle spraying the contents around his frame. Smelling the scent of vanilla through his nostrils. A good type of fragrance.

"Come down now, Magoroku. Our ride is here!"

Hearing the shouting of his father down the stairs inside of his room. He wasted no time to set the clone bottle down on his table where he got it from, nodded his head. His dark blue eyes landed on his mirror once more, making once the last check in the mirror before he darted towards the door of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"Coming!" Making his way down the stairs, the steps were creeping, causing the disturbance. It only was taking him out of his thoughts.

Glimpsing towards the tall figure, his father, dressed in a fancy suit. Where his father was waiting for him at the door. His father took note of the male who was coming in his view, “Are you all ready to go, Magoroku?”

Nodding in response, “Yes,” His eyes wander over towards the door, finding that his dressed shoes were already neatly shacked, “Oh, I need to put on my shoes first!”

The end of his lips curls in a soft, warming smile, “Splendid! Hurry up, son!”

His father went to unlock the door, leaving Magoroku to do his own thing. The tan-haired went to the shack of shoes, taking his black-dressed shoes off the railings of the rack before slipping them on. This task didn’t take long and he was ready to go.

Magoroku witnessed a black limousine pulling up on the road, near the front of their mansions. Making our way out the threshold of the house. their ride drove up to the front of their household. Shortly but slowly, halting. The spinning coming from the wheels soon came to an end. Moments later, in the harshness, the front door. The front door of the car door, unlock, mildly opening, revealing an older man in a black suit. It must’ve been their driver. The said man had made his way towards the middle of the lengthy car. The man lowered his hand down to the bar handles of the door. Wrapping his gloved fingers around the door frame, Grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

Magoroku and his father strolled towards the car, their footsteps being the only noticeable sound.

As he silently bent down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely.

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the old did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down, his father followed suit. Both down sitting in the car. Hearing the loud noise and thud of the car door closing. From the corner of his dark blue eyes, he saw the elderly man shutting the door. Then the front door opened and closed.

His thoughts taking possession in the silence in the chauffeured, letting my thoughts wander. His mind's playing situations of what might or could've happened. He had been thinking of conservation starters. He went to fancy parties before like this in the past and meant people who were also in high command in Japan with his father, being as popular as he was and someone who held some sort of power over Japan.

Shortly, his father spoke once more, hearing his raspy voice next to him, “It's important that you'll be on your best behavior here, Magoroku, so no antics."

Magoroku only nodded by his father's orders, "I'll behave, daddy."

The end of his lips curled in a soft smile warmly, "Good. After all, we'll be meeting with Kyouya Gaen."

After this interaction, Magoroku leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by. His thoughts immediately went back to what the tan-haired was previously thinking when his father had said beforehand.

Sophia and kyouya were near the threshold to the large mansion-like building behind them. Kyouya was once more, greeting the guest with manufactured mirth. Sophia eyed the guest as they entered, not making a sound.

Her bright blue eyes then took note of a familiar tan-haired walking down the path, with an older male that almost looked like Magoroku.

Kyouya also took note of the two making their way towards them. The end of his lips curls in a smile, "The Shido family! Welcome!"

"Hello, Mr. Gaen. Thank you for having us, we're grateful," His father spoke, in a cheerful manner; being rather excited to be here. More so than Magoroku.

"No need to thank me, your family is always welcome to our parties. Though, I do have some things I would love to discuss

"Of course! I'm all ears." 

"Wonderful," Kyouya then cocked his head towards Sophia and Magoroku, "Sophia, Shido, I believe you two should stay out here and wait for your  _ other friend  _ to arrive. Mr. Shido and I have some important things to discuss with him for the time being."

Calling Davide a "friend", especially now would be an overstatement. After all, they only met just a few days ago. Despite this Sophia still nodded, agreeing to his order.

Magoroku watched his father and his master walk inside.  _ 'I wonder what they are going to talk about?' _

Sophia stood there, unmoving. 

Bemusedly, Magoroku spoke, at least trying to start small talk with the female next to him, “So, um, when do you think he’ll show up, Sophia?”

Sophia didn't bother to respond. Clearly annoyed with him.

**○♡◇♡◇♡◇♡♡◇♡◇♡◇♡○**

Davide's tiny black eyes only gaze up at the ceiling with his almost blank expression written on his face. Laying still relaxed on his hard bed. The covers under his frame. He didn't bother pulling the blankets up, not that he minded. His room was void of any known sound. Silent.

His buddy resting comfortably on the end of his feet, the end of his bed. Of course, Davide had mixed feelings about sharing his bed, especially his buddy. It was new but Deathgaze didn't bother the male's space on the bed and Davide was pretty much the same. Davide didn't mind as much now, after all, Deathgaze stayed towards the edgy of the bed.

Moments of silence passed. Davide didn't mind or even care. He was just lazy.

"I think you should get ready for that party now," Deathgaze hissed at the end of his bed, breaking the stillness from in his room. His raspy voice creaked with amusement.

The brown-yellow-haired knew that his buddy was all too comfortable in his own position on the bed to move on his own. And he highly doubts Deathgaze even cared.

Davide didn't feel like getting up, "Nah, let's forget it, Deathgaze. I don't feel like getting up." Really not wanting to go.

"You wouldn't want the master taking me away. Or worse." His tone of voice was odd… menacing. And Davide wasn't fond of it. Narrowing his eyes. Did he have much of a choice in the matter?

Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoisting himself up from his bed, turning his frame so that his feet, now touching the floor before getting out of his bed, making his way toward his

Digging through his set of clothes in his closet. His fingers, lacing over the fabric of his outfits. His black tiny eyes gazing for something fancy or at least would be considered as “fancy”. He didn’t have many clothes to choose from, not that he cared. He didn’t need much and didn’t even want much. Not worrying about his outfits much. His eyes landed on one of his outfits. His fingers wrapped around one of the hangars, taking it off the railing. A white-collar t-shirt.

_ ‘Hm, would this go nice?’ _

Throwing the piece of clothing on his bed he went digging around his closet. Picking out some black trousers. Quickly taking and pulling off the clothes he was currently wearing before changing himself to the white-collar t-shirt and trousers. He made sure to keep the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone and neck. His black choker showing. He preferred his neck being exposed, and easier access to his darkcore when he needed it, making him feel much safer if he was wearing one.

Turning his frame away, he gazes at Deathgaze who was still resting on the bed, "C'mon, Deathgaze, let's go!" calling for his buddy.

Deathgaze didn’t bother to protest this, in one swift motion the gliding forward, off the bed like a snake over to Davide. A light bright shining as Deathgaze altered back to his card from. Davide was now pinching his hand, grasping the end of the cardboard, Deathgaze between fingertips. Lowering his hand down to his pockets, reaching for the back pockets of his black pants, shoving the card in the back pockets.

Having the feeling his dad wasn't awake, Davide made sure he was careful enough to draw any attention towards him. He really didn't want to explain what he was doing and where he was going to his father. After all, his father had no need to know what he was planning.

Wasted no time, rushing to his door and rapidly plopping on his shoes. His eyes travel towards the side of the front entrance. His tiny black eyes kept note of the coat rack standing beside him. His black jacket was on the rack. Before opening the door and evacuating promptly he went over the rack of jackets, grasping hold of the black leather on the rack, pushed it up from the hook, and brought the piece of clothing towards his frame. Settling the coat on his frame. Taking hold of his keys, he strolls towards the door. Inserting the key in the key hold before turning the knob, hearing the door click. Pushing the door open, revealing the outside as it creeks. Feeling the wind blowing past his hair, the cold air was refreshing, relaxing. Taking a step outside, and past the threshold. Before locking up the door.

Sauntering on the sidewalk for a few minutes.

_ 'I don't know where to go.'  _ The sudden realization that he had no idea where he was going, "shit!"

His footsteps halted, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Lowering his hand down to his pants, grabbing his phone from the back of his pockets, yanking his phone out of his pocket. Pressing down on the "on" button on his device. The light now shined on his face. He's trying super hastily to go to his emails on his cell phone, Kyouya or Sophia had emailed him the location. He beamed when he saw the text in his emails.  _ 'At least that was helpful.' _

A few minutes of scampering through the large town, just trying his best to find the correct location he was searching for. Slowing down his pace, giving himself more air to breathe.

He already knew he was getting close to his location, however, he had already lost most of his breath from running non-stop. He took this time to compose himself and to catch his own breath. Darting across town probably wasn't a good idea on his part.

He continued to walk forward on the sidewalk coming into view, a bunch of cars and people gathering. Gulping forced himself to make his way towards the large building.

Shortly coming in his line of vision was two identifiable teens. Standing in front of the building, as if waiting for someone. He assumed that it was probably him that they were waiting for.

Immediately taking notice that they were in fancy apparel. Sophia wore a long blue dress with white trims running along the side. A small necklace accompanying the outfit she was dawning.

Magoroku had a white collared shirt and blue vest on, a waistcoat. He definitely was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes.

The colors match their eyes perfectly if he might add. They didn't look bad at all.

The two teens notice the staring coming from the taller male in the crowd.

"Davide?" Magoroku questioned breaking Davide out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Blinking, hearing that familiar voice it only took him out of his daze, his lips swirled in a large smile, "Hey, whatcha talkin’ about~?" 

"If you stop staring at us like that, maybe we'll be able to actually go inside," Sophia added, being unamused with Davide's efforts to start a conversation. 

Rolling his eyes, deciding it was best to lazily agree with her, "Yeah, yeah. I get it… Let's go inside~!" Davide was quick to agree with Sophia in her words. 

_ This was awkward enough. _

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Entering the large threshold. 

She stood near the two males, for now, standing silently. Eyeing them both closely so they didn't make a fool of themselves.

Unsure of what master wanted her right now. Hanging out and being with the two males the whole time? She wasn't used to being at his parties without getting the orders. Let alone being with someone else (or people) would be a better term to use.

The two followed Sophia as she saunders over towards the tables, taking one. Not sure what else to do giving Master wasn't in her line of vision. And he'll most likely see her near the nicely designed tables.

Sophia stood there but Magoroku took this time to take one of the chairs by the bars, pulling it out before he sat himself down on the seat. Davide followed suit and took one of the chairs for himself, pulling it out before sitting next to Magoroku.

Magoroku turned his head towards the girl standing like a statue near the table. Her expression void, "You're not going to sit down, Sophia?"

Closing her eyelids she shook her head no in response to this.

"Hey~!" Davide waved his hand in front of Magoroku's face, catching his attention during the process. Magoroku cocked his head to look at Davide. "Can I call you "Chan"? You seem like a Chan to me, hm?" 

Magoroku Stare confusingly, "Um, I guess so." 

"Well, Shido-Chan don't you look fancy; are you here to  _ impress  _ anyone~?" Winking his eyes, Davide started to tease Magoroku a bit. Taking pleasure in Magoroku's reaction.

Magoroku blinked from being in shock by Davide's tone. Watching as the heat was rushing towards his cheeks, veering his head back to his other side, meeting Davide's gaze, "N-No! Wh-why would you ask such a thing!?"

"No reason, I guess but your reaction is worth it though. Hehe~!"

"My reaction?"

The end of Davide's lips curves a mocking smile, "Yeah, like the one you are showing to me now, Shido-chan~!"

Sophia was growing annoyed with the two, the other guest looking at them. Some openly showed their disgust towards them. Annoying. It was so annoying. "The only reaction you'll get is the one of pain if you don't stop this. You'll get punished by our master for causing this scene."

Both teens looked at Sophia. Their facial expressions being a mixture of both confusion and fear. At least, the two were silent now. Good.

"Relax, I was just kidding~!" 

"Oh, my, Sophia. You really have a hold on these two, don't you?" 

The three young teens heard the amusing tone of a familiar male. Turning their heads to see the white-haired male. His expression was that of amusement, making their way towards the group.

"I supposed, master," Sophia gazed at a mixture of confusion and pity. She wouldn't say that but if Master spoke it then it must be true. 

Kyouya let a small chuckle out under his breath, "You're going to need it, after all, you'll be teaming up with them for our newest tournament."

"Tournament?" The word repeated from his lips in confusion, questioning, Magoroku was rather puzzled.

Kyouya gave a nod, answering his question, "Yes, the tournament is a great place to show your skills to the world. I already decided on a name… Darkness Valentine!" 

Emphatically, Magoroku arose from his seat, the end of his lips curling in a confident smirk, "Of course, I'm going to win! No one can match my skills!"

Davide snorted, "That's a lot of confidence there, Magoroku-Chan."

He was more than ready to settle down and take a rest. After the long day, he had ended up sharing with both Sophia and Davide. He'd been spending a lot of his time with the both of them. More time then he had actually spent with anyone else.

As time passed he'd grown to somewhat like him. Of course, they weren't close (not yet, anyway) but they were _ tolerable  _ to say the least. They weren't annoying nor did they annoy him. They were just…  _ alright _ .

Finishing up his homework for the night before he'd brushed his teeth and made sure everything was neatly placed back where it reignited from.

Cozy, feeling the soft, fluffy fabric of the light pink pajamas. Lowering his body down, grasping his fingers on the tripping of his blanket he yanked the blankets up. Before he picked his legs up and started clawing on the bed, once he was laying down he pulled the blankets back up to shoulder length. Unhurriedly closing his eyes. Snuggling, engulfing in the warmth of his soft bed and covers.

Shortly, his mind drifted and he felt himself growing tired. Nuzzling deeper into the comfort, letting his thoughts drift. Before he knew it he had already drifted off to a deep sleep...

_ "Magoroku-chan~!" _

_ A voice from behind had blurted out the teen's hair name. A customary voice. But his voice seems cheerful, lacing with enthusiasm. It was unusual. Out of character for Davide? Or maybe it was because he'd personally never seen Davide being truly happy before? _

_ He felt a sudden nudging on his arm. Taking the tan-haired out of his thoughts. Before he knew it, he felt another arm pulling on the apparel he was donning. The tan-haired stirred his head to the side, finding that Davide had his arms wrapped around his arm, in a compressed clutch.  _

_ Tensing up by this action, Magoroku didn't protest to stop the teen. wrapping their hands together, he felt the contact, as they intertwined. Magoroku made no move to push away. Sensibility feeling innocuous in his hold genuinely felt secure. It was weird and it made the tan-haired feel awkward. _

_ “Don’t take him all for yourself.” Another voice had chined in, taking the two teens off guard. _

_ Magoroku cocked his head to the source of the noise. A young female stood still, staring at them, acquiescing. Her expression was void of any noticeable emotions. Her voice was laced with something he seldomly hasn't seen before… jealousy. It felt foreign to him. Sophia being jealous. _

_ “What? Are you jealous, Ice queen?” Davide was the one to speak, replying back to Sophia’s unexpected statement. His voice connoting amusement. Magoroku could tell Davide was teasing the female. _

_ Narrowing her bright blue eyes at Davide, distinctly being annoyed by his statement. She shook her head in a no, retorting. Her lips didn’t part, and she didn’t voice her thoughts. If she was even thinking of anything at all. He could never tell if she was contemplating inside that little head of hers. _

_ She took a step forward, towards the tan-haired. She hoisted her hand up from under her dark blue jacket. Without a word, he placed her hand on his chest. Feeling her hand on his chest through the fabric of his white collared shirt, in a tender fashion. Before he’d knew it could even imagine it, She lowered her head, on his chest, under his chin. Resting her head on the fabric of his shirt. He felt her delicate white hair tickling his chin and neck. _

_ Marveled by this. The feeling of blood rushing to his cheeks, he felt his heart race. Skipping a beat. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, persistently. _

His eyes fluttered open, shot up from his bed, his blankets covered in sweat. His heart was still racing in his chest. His heart thumping loudly in his. Nearly falling off the edge of his bed in the process. 

His mind was racing on what the dreams possibly meant and why he had them. There must've been a reason, right? Shaking this idea off, no way he could like two people _ that  _ way! Let alone liking two different genders. After all, his father always said to stay loyal to one person.

Still, there wasn't any time to dwell on that now, there was a tournament to prepare for. No time for overthinking.

He got ready for the day, ate breakfast and was out, ready to start the day. His darkness Dragon World deck in hand. Finally, their master was allowing all of them to use the decks for this event. 

Two teen males stood near the large opening of the window. As they were watching Sophia Sakharov was fighting their current opponent from inside of the room. She was tough and strong.

"Davide?"

"Hm?" His tiny black eyes lazily shifted towards his side, gazing at Magoroku.

"Why did you join our team?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"But you could've left."

The day was bright, his future was right ahead of him. Hearing the crowd calling out his name, chanting it almost. The shouts and words of encouragement were like music playing in his ears.

But then…

It all halted, everything. He felt as if his world, his future, his dreams ended.

**_Zero_ ** .

His life points reach zero.

Magoroku lost his first match during the whole event over the course of a week.

He forgot about that weird he had earlier with Sophia and Davide. Instead, his thoughts were about his team losing.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost!" Shouted Magoroku, pacing around the room. He simply couldn't stay still. He has to know why they even lost in the first place. There must've been a  _ reason  _ . Clearly, he wasn't the reason, was he? No, of course, not he was perfect.

He wanted to throw something across the room, having that undesirable urge to cause some disaster. His thoughts grew darker by the minute.

Both of his teammates were in the background, different corners in the room they were given. Davide was watching the male from his position on the couch.

The tan-haired swayed back and forth, lost in thought. Clearly he was annoyed with the outcome of the three fights. At least, Sophia won but Davide had lost his match.

They were so close to winning the whole thing, this close! So Close, in fact, that his fingers would be touching.

**_3rd place_** .

They got third place but third place wasn't good enough. Not for Magoroku Shido. A failure type of number.

"Quit your whining."

Magoroku halted, his thoughts were now directed towards the taller male. Pointing his index finger accusingly at him, "You're the reason we lost, Yamazaki!" Before dramatically throwing his hands up to the air.

Rolling his eyes, the brown-yellow-haired teen ignores the tan-haired.

"Tell me, why  _ did  _ you choose this team?"

Magoroku paused by his words. He wasn't expecting Davide to ask him that. Nothing was leaning up to that query.

The question came out of nowhere.

Why did he choose this team? This wasn't a choice. "I-I didn't have a choice _ —" _

"Don't give that crap." Davide was quick to respond to the other male.

Magoroku flinched. He didn't like this sudden tone Davide was suddenly showing him.

"As you said before, it was a choice and could've left if you disdain us so much."

Magoroku frowned at that, keeping his lips closed. Not responding to Davide.

Remembering how he had told him that being on a team together was a  _ choice _ . Was Magoroku going back on his words? No, of course not, he was a man of his words.

An awful feeling in his chest arose, stirring. He felt like his insides sunk like someone just punched him. "I-I-I don't hate you," his voice sounded hurt but he wouldn't admit how much he was truly hurting on the inside. But he didn't hate him. He felt something but it definitely wouldn't be defined as hatred. Far from it actually.

"Just go away, I don't give a shit about your excuses." This voice was cold. Colder than he wanted it to sound.

Magoroku felt like his whole world was shattered in front of him. An awful feeling of heartbreak washed over him. Magoroku couldn't look at him anymore. He couldn't handle to look at the pure disdain the other male was displaying towards him. Right now, Magoroku was certain that Davide didn't want to talk to him, at least not right now.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Magoroku was quick, darting towards the only door in the room as it was sliding open for him to walk out to the main halls of the large building.

The girl in the corner watched things as they unfolded and played out in front of her. The air was growing thick from the sudden tension coming from the two males. She wasn't exactly fond of how these were going but she didn't care. But she needed to stop the two. Hearing Magoroku's last words before he started making his way towards the door. She was certain that her master wanted them to stay in their room and not wander.

"Shido."

Magoroku darted out of the room. Ignoring the stern calls of Sophia from behind him.

Strolling along the path of the street, only wishing to go home and cry on his pillow endlessly with shame and sorrow. He had no idea why his heart was feeling as it somehow broke in pieces in that room. The streets were void. The feeling of being alone. He was going to, at least, make actual friends but he messed it all up. The pain sensation didn't leave. He didn't understand why he cared so much. But he did. And it was hurting him. All of it.

"Heh, look what we have here, boys~?"

He froze in his tracks. A voice running through the streets. He didn't recognize that voice from anywhere before. He felt a sudden chill running down his back, his blood going cold.

His eyes traveled to find three men coming in his array of vision. Exiting the dark alleyway next to him. Their eyes glaring at him, halting their steps.

Magoroku tense and took a step back. Something about the males was wrong. His mind screamed for him to leave.

"Look, you're gonna give you a count to three to hand over your wallet, fag."

Gulping, "I-I don't have my wallet. Please leave me alone."

One of the males punched him in the gut, " _ The WRONG  _ answer!"

The tan-haired felt the harsh contact from under his shirt as he yelped in pain. The male pushed him harshly against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Before fingers wrapped around his collar, pulling at it. 

"One more chance, give me your money."

Magoroku sucked in his breath. Not bothering to feed in their demands, they were just hoodlums wanting to take something they had no right stealing from him. He wasn't going to let them take advantage of him without a little protest.

Anticipating what was going to happen to him next and it did. His fists making contact with his fingers. A single spike of pain coming from his stomach before fading. Grasping, he felt his body go numb, falling on the hard cold group with a loud thud. 

Trying to push himself back up, at least to fight back but only to be knocked back to the floor by another foot kicking him in the gut before he got smacked by another guy on his cheek. Causing his cheeks to sting. The contact was harsher than before.

His mind was racing, telling him he was going to die and this was going to be the end. That thought was playing in his mind on repeat, like a broken record player.

His heart beating heavily in his chest. Grasping for breath, trying to catch his breath for air. But with every hit he was receiving it made it difficult for him to even breathe. They kept knocking the wind out of his lungs. 

"Stop this," his pleads were low, begging for them to halt their punches. Trying to cover his face and body, curling up in himself. His legs buck inward.

One of them managed to grab him near the head, yanking at his hair, the short tan-colored strain intertwined with his fingers. Heaving his body up, his hands dropped to his sides.

Tears forming in the corner of his eyes, whimpering. The pain was becoming too much for his poor body.

"I expect him to fight more but it looks like he's giving up. What a fag?" 

That insult, that word made Magoroku needed to bark back, at least prove to them that he should be taken seriously.

He was in too much pain. He felt paralyzed. His body was growing with anguish as the seconds passed by. Making him uncomfortable. He could taste the awful sample of blood in his mouth. He wanted to plead, begged for them to stop this. It was wrong, it was painfully slow.

_ He felt hopeless  _ ...

How he wished Sophia or Davide was here to save him. How he felt regret for even thinking it was a good idea taking his anger out on losing the match on his fellow teammates.

_ 'Would they even save me at all...?' _

"Leave him alone!"

As if the world was bending to his needs. The tan-haired heard a familiar voice but the voice was strained, filled with anger and hate. His vision was blurry, to see much, the corner of his eyes darkened. But he could make out an outline of a familiar figure, instantly punching one of the guys in the face fist first.

Before he could understand what was happening he saw a familiar male punch one of the dudes.

"D-Davide!?" Magoroku breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. Magoroku eyes widened. Was his wish answered? How did he know he was here?

Magoroku forced himself to raise his head from off the ground. His vision was still blurry but he could see Davide fighting off the men.

Magoroku felt a set of arms on his shoulder, pulling him up from his position on the floor, "You cause too much trouble." Sophia was the one who mumbled, narrowing her eyes. She eyed him carefully; giving him a lot of what appears to be that of pity and disappointment. He cocked his head to take a glimpse at her, seeing her expression.

Sophia was here as well!? Magoroku felt weak to protest the female. Magoroku was still so sore, his body stinging from the sudden attacks he had been hit with.

Magoroku noticed one of the men behind Sophia, was ready to strike her at any moment.

"S-Sophia!" Magoroku choked out, trying to warn the girl that one of the guys who attacked him was behind her. He was worried, he didn't want Sophia to get hurt. Having the sudden urge to protect her from them, if he couldn't protect himself then he'll at least protect her.

Sophia used her free hand, digging in her jacket for her cards. Revealing a card, glowing bright yellow. Shutting her eyes, her glance soon became annoyed, "Idiot." Was all she said as her card came to life, blowing the male away. With a loud thud, the male fell to the hard surface, leaving him unconscious.

Magoroku only watched in shock. Unable to do much and he loathed it. He was visibly vulnerable.

"Okay, I think they're the last of them."

Both teens that were sitting on the floor, raised their chins to find Davide was standing in front of them. Hunching over, grasped hold of Magoroku's free arm. He felt another set of arms.

Magoroku expected the touch to be hard and rough but it was tender and soft. As if Davide was subconsciously being careful about physically hurting Magoroku, or more so. The touch felt so foreign to him. It wasn't normal. None of this was.

Magoroku bites his tongue. Davide and Sophia were helping him to get his footing on the ground. Slowly heaved his body up, his knees unfolding. Still, he was shaking slightly uncomfortably. He still felt rather weak and he hated it.

The streets were silent, void of any notable notice besides Magoroku's heavy breathing, he was breathing hard, ragged. He was shaking.

His body still felt hefty and numbed. The uncomfortable feeling of his lowered body aching, throbbing. He felt like vomiting from being kicked in his gut so many times over. His mind was spinning, his heart racing.

"You feeling okay, Magoroku-chan?"

Magoroku weakly replied, his voice lowered, "Y-yes…"

The tan-haired fretted, he felt the awkwardness from the other teens. Mainly having someone who you had fought before saving you from your downfall was uncanny on its own but Magoroku wasn't sure if Davide forgave him for what happened. But Davide didn't look unhinged so Magoroku could only assume Davide cared more about him then he led on.

_ It was an evident lie _ . Knowing that the two were smart, they could see right past it.

He wasn't okay. His heart was hurting, his body was becoming stiff. He was a wreck and in a mess, he didn't even ask to be in.

As they were holding him up, Davide and Sophia had a firm but gentle grip on his arms. Magoroku was holding up, still shaking, he felt that he wouldn't be able to walk on his own for a moment.

Meaning, he had to ask Sophia and Davide to assist him but the words were caught in his throat. Simply asking for help from them looks simple enough but recalling what had happened and him dashing out of the room ignoring Sophia's attempt to stop them.

He didn't want to ask, he couldn't find the words to speak, everything was caught in his throat.

"Where do you live, Magoroku-chan?"

Briefly shutting his eyes, Magoroku was stunned to hear such a question coming from the taller male. The question came out of nowhere. A few moments had passed until Magoroku spoke, catching more of his breath, "Um, wh-why do you want to know?"

"So we can take you home?"

"Oh?" Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation coming to his cheeks, his cheeks lit up thinly in color indicated that he was blushing. "Of course, my home isn't that far from here."

And so Magoroku had told them where to go and they followed or more so they aid him through the streets. Both of them were acting warily. Not to go, of course, but he felt as if they were watching out for something bad to pop up.

"You know, I can walk myself. My legs aren't broken," Magoroku puffed his cheeks. As they continue to make their way down the streets.

"Too bad, we're not letting you go anytime soon."

_ 'I didn't want you to let go anyways.' _

Magoroku tense, feeling his heart skip a beat. He didn't just say that, did he?

A few minutes of just silently strolling down the path as passed. The air around them was growing bitter cold and all Magoroku was craving to do was to lay in bed and pretend this never happened. His dark blue eyes shifted up finding that the location to his house was coming here soon, knowing better to make the other two teens halt their tracks.

"Stop."

Sophia and Davide halted their steps, listening to Magoroku's words.

The three were now faced with a large home. A house, in which the tan-haired knew very well.

"This is my house."

"This is a big house, you must have a large family, hm?"

Magoroku shook his head no in response to that, of course, his home was big but he wouldn't want to lie or give the notion that he did have a huge family when that simply wasn't the case at all. "It's only my father and I. I don't really have a big family or at least, I don't know if we have more family."

"Oh," Davide felt that.

Sophia didn't say a word or even made an attempt to voice her thoughts to the males. The three made it up to the doors of Shido's mansion. Magoroku carefully digs inside his pockets for his keys, pulling them out.

Davide grabs the keys out of Magoroku's fingers, perceiving to put the key in the key holder, turning the key and the door make a clicking noise. The taller male had opened the door for the two and they stepped inside.

Davide eyes scanned around the area, looking for something, "Let's put him down."

Sophia made no protest and nodded her head, the two walked the tan-haired to his couch in the living room. Sitting him down.

Magoroku winced, as he was being placed down on the couch. Holding his hand close to his abdomen. He was still aching in pain and was still sore. No doubt it was going to leave a mark and cause swelling.

The other two teens took note of this. Davide and Sophia share glances with each other as if knowing something important or had an understanding.

Sophia shortly strolled out of the room, without another word. And Magoroku wondered where she was going and what she was doing. The tan-haired wanted to ask or at least have an understanding of her motives.

Magoroku didn't have to wait long to receive his answer as she made it back to the room. Carrying what appears to be ice packed. Wait, an ice pack!? Did she go to his kitchen to get that!? Being puzzled Magoroku watched the two teens as they were getting closer.

She hunched herself over towards him, bringing the ice pack down with her. Davide took the end of his shirt, pulling it up and Sophia placed the ice pack on his skin. This caused Magoroku to flinch away, and jump. Magoroku tensed by their actions.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, "Relax."

Feeling the coldness of the ice pack touched his bruised abdomen, making contact, causing him to quiver from the coldness. He wanted to shift away, move from their grasps but felt unable too.

He had no idea how to feel. He didn't feel as hurt as before but he didn't feel better either. Gosh, how he wished he would go back to normal. 

Still, his thoughts wander and, easily growing insufferable to handle. So many questions running through his mind that he wanted to ask. His dark blue eyes traveling

"Why did you save me?"

The two teens in front of him froze at this question. A good question indeed.

"We had a feeling you were going to get into some trouble after you ran out on us so after some _ waiting  _ Davide  _ forced  _ me to go look for you," Narrowing her eyes at the male standing next to her.

Davide chuckled at this, "You decided to stay so…"

Sophia turned her head, puffing her cheeks, "Whatever." Interpreting him before he was able to finish his sentence. 

Davide then plopped down on the couch next to Magoroku, "I hope you don't mind us sticking around for a little while, Magoroku-chan!" 

"N-Not at all!" 

After some convincing and annoying the female, Davide finally did so. Without breaking a sweat. She was sitting on the other side of Magoroku.

The three were sitting on the couch, Magoroku was in the middle. The best position to be in. It was in the center of the television and he didn't need to move his gaze much. Sophia and Davide were on opposite sides of him. Of course, they all were mindful of the other's space on the couch so no one was being treated unfairly and being crushed by the other. They awkwardly kept their distance from one another.

Sophia didn't really want to stay and Kyouya probably needed her right now but Davide kept on nagging her to stay and watch the movie with the two males. Of course, she got annoyed to the point where she made a choice to stay just so Davide could shut up about it.

Something about Davide saying that he wanted Sophia to stay to help protect Magoroku or something. 

_ 'We are going to get punished.'  _

She highly doubts that she was going to get any sort of punishment herself but Davide and Magoroku were bound to get punished. Rightly so, if she added. They dragged her in this mess.

They were watching a rather boring movie that was playing on the large Television screen, to say the least.

Davide kept commenting on how much the "heroes" in the movie suck. Sophia and Magoroku didn't mind this at all. Davide rants were entertaining at times. 

The white-haired expected Magoroku to complain but it was Davide who was complaining. Magoroku kept his mouth shut, not being interested in starting a conservation himself.

Sophia couldn't help but ask about where one of the characters went off too. Not that she gave it much thought nor cared much. But It was a pothole that Sophia noted. It was annoying her greatly on top of that.

"Living in your imagination. Maybe they're dead, living a life filled with pain no one could understand. The darkness calling out their name. Losing every sentiment of hope they had coursing through their veins. The past is left to be forgotten, after all, the clock only turns one way. Or maybe the movie is just that poorly written to the point they forgot about a meaningless character. Heh~!"

Sophia was getting annoyed during some parts of Davide rants, only wishing to hear the movie and not his voice. She had voiced her annoyance as well on a few occasions. Simply responding, "Just shut up and watch the movie." 

Though, who can blame Davide? The movie was boring, even for a one about superheroes. At least, he was making himself appear like a fool which was more entertaining than some movie. Ashamed.

”The protagonists are always really annoying, right?”

"I guess, You can say that," Magoroku eagerly responded to Davide's claim; speaking for the first time during the course of the movie.

Davide was probably right. Oftentimes Heroes were written poorly in the media. Except for the Captain Answer, he was Magoroku's only exception to this claim. Being a little biased about his response. 

Still, Davide kept going with his rant, as if he wasn't stopping any time soon. Not paying any mind to Magoroku's tone of voice, “They're unreasonably enthusiastic, always being cheerful, crushing other people's hearts with cool composure, furthermore they're not aware of misrecognition so they're bad at dealing with it!”

Magoroku leans down to take the remote from off the coffee table in front of them. Grabbing hold of the small remove, heaved the item towards him, clicking off the rolling credits to the movie.

"Say, let's watch something in a different genre, that doesn't have superheroes," Magoroku suggested to Davide, laughing nervously to the other as he was scrolling down the list of movies. His eyes scanned each movie he strolling passed

"It better be something good."

Until one had caught his eyes. Drowning out the noise around him, his dark blue eyes stayed focused on the screen in front of him. The description read as follows: " _ A teenage boy falls in love with a man and woman." _

Something about the description clicked something inside of him. Having it seems so familiar. He pressed the play button down.

"What did you play?" Sophia was the one to ask, not really caring what the movie he clicked on.

Magoroku parted his lips to speak _ — _

**_"Imagine having two crushes. But they both were opposite genders. Well, that is what I'm facing as we speak. My name is Shildon by the way, and I'm just a normal high school student who happens to be struggling."_ **

But the movie did it for him. The three turned their attention towards the only television in the room as it continued to play.

"A romance movie, huh? I didn't know you like romance."

Magoroku tensed up at Davide's words. "Not exactly, I wouldn't say I'm a fan. I don't really watch much romance but I don't mind them."

A few moments had passed as the three continued to watch the movie.

"Love triangles suck ass. Why cause pointless drama when you can just be polyamorous!" Davide was the first to speak up, being annoyed by what was displaying on the screen.

_ Polyamorous  _ ? Magoroku had no idea what that word even means but, he was rather interested in knowing the definition of that word. 

Turning his head to the side, his eyes glancing at the male sitting bed to him, his dark blue eyes glint with interest, "What's 'polyamorous'?"

The room grew silent and Magoroku felt the other two stare at him.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, giving him a look of pity, "You really are clueless."

Magoroku blinked. Was that an insult? Apparently, Sophia knew what it meant?

He still wasn't getting the answer he wanted from his question he wanted. "Well, what does it mean?"

"It means you have multiple partners or something like that. It's not exactly common here in Japan."

"Oh? I think I get it... instead of dwelling on who to choose, I can ask both out at the same time! Brilliant!"

"Err, what?" Davide and Sophia's stare being awfully confused about what he was on about.

"My father always told me that love is supposed to be between two people but he never told me you could be in love with two people at once."

"You're in love?" Sophia asked, not really caring but a part of her was telling her that she wanted to know.

"Um, no, I don't think. Anyway, we should get back to watching the movie now!"

They watched the movie together, The corner of her eyes blackened. Letting out a soft yawn flee his lips. Shutting his eyelids, snuggling more on the couch trying to get comfortable on his couch

_ The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as she pulled in it opened, revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it.  _

_ Her hand shifted towards the light, flicking it on her fingers.  _

_ Magoroku heard the noise and flinched at the red he was now seeing under his eyelids. As he arose from his deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of his consciousness by now, he was becoming more self-aware. _

_ He knew who it was who had entered, she always was disturbing him in such a way. He was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under his head and tan hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around his frame.  _

_ Being rather comfortable for him in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot. "G-Go away!" His voice was drowsy, sluggish.  _

_ She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances, they were together ever since they were small children. She was like his small childhood friend. Letting a simple sigh of pure irritation flee her lips, narrowing her eyelids with annoyance. _

_ "You need to get up, prince Shido," A familiar voice filled with demands was ringing through his ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking him out of his sleepy state. He didn't prefer that. Not at all. _

_ "Just a few more minutes," snuggling more between the fabric of his blankets, engulfing in the warmth. Comfortable, only the king is able to get an exceptionally warm bed to sleep in. _

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

_ Hearing the heels click on the floor, the sound was loud, echoing across the room. The sound only grew. Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping, as it was giving him a headache.  _

_ Before he knew it she reached down towards the blankets, grabbing the folds on the top, yanking it towards the end of the bed. It left Magoroku's body exposed for all to see. The sudden gust of wind and the coldness caused him to shiver.  _

_ Her bright blue eyes watched as he jerked and his muscles tightened. His body curling up, his legs touching his chest of his pink fabric of his pajamas. _

_ Moaning furiously, he tried reaching towards the blankets and covers from the end of the bed. Only to have Sophia shift them away. This only made him more indignant.  _

_ "Hey! Give back my blankets!"  _

_ "My deepest apologies, Prince Shido but, I can't do that."  _

_ "And why can't you follow my direct orders!?" _

_ "You have a busy schedule today." _

_ Magoroku let out a sign. No matter how much he truly wanted just to rest and remain sleeping in the comfort of his own bed he knew that Sophia simply wasn't going to let him and arguing with her wouldn't be a promising concept.  _

_ Forcing himself to sit upon his bed. _

_ "Get off the bed." _

_ Magoroku made no protest and did as he was told, scampering off the soft thick bed, his bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Using his strength to hoist himself up off of the be.  _

_ His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His hair was messy, the usually dirty bed rest hairstyle. Yawning, trying his utmost to get entirely wakeful.  _

_ Sophia still had the blanket in her grasps, moving her frame towards the front of the bed, setting them back down on the soft surface, making sure it was neat.  _

_ Magoroku watched as she was doing this, inspecting her frame, her actions. He was kind of aggravated at her, he was supposed to make his bed and he was more than capable. "You know, you don't need to make my bed, I can do that myself."  _

_ The white-haired ignored his words and continued to make his bed. After she was done, Sophia strolled towards his dresser, opening the doors before her fingers touched the handers, taking out the clothes before making her way back towards her king.  _

_ Tossing his sets of apparel for the day down on his clean bed.  _

_ The tan-haired stood there studying her as she was doing her tasks. She ordinarily did these tasks with ease, without struggling. No one had to show her the ropes or what she should/shouldn't do. She already knew that. As if she was born to do this all of her life. Even so, she never disputed or performed any attempt to slack off.  _

_ "Get dressed," her voice was stern, bitter to the core. Before he swerved her heels back towards the direction of the door, merely halting an inch away from the slightly parted door. Her head turned her, her dark blue eyes shifted to the side, eyeing him, "come out in a few minutes."  _

_ This sudden act broke Magoroku out of his train of thoughts about her. The tan-haired apprehensive nod to her before she turned back and nudged the door wide open once more, stepping past the threshold before shutting the door leaving Magoroku alone in his big room. Doing as he was told, slipping off his pajamas. _

_ He made his way towards the door, clicking it open, noticing that Sophia was standing in front of him.  _

_ The enormous halls were void of any life or any known sound besides them and their heels kissing the floor. It was filled with broad silence.  _

_ "Are you going to tell me what we have planned today?” _

_ “We are going to be meeting King Kyouya today.” _

_ “Oh? Of course, I know that!” It felt weird. King kyouya!?  _

_ Sophia rolls her eyes at that. 'As if.' _

_ "Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!"  _

_ A customary voice shouted in the halls, hearing another set of shoes coming closer towards them. The two halted their footsteps and swerved their head to look behind them.  _

_ 'That's odd.'  _

_ Magoroku parted his lips, he was shocked to see Davide up this early and being neatly clothed and clean of any blemishes. This must've something important. _

_ "What brings you here so early, Davide?"  _

_ "Nothing much, a little birdie told me you were going to meet your knight in shining armor today." _

_ This was increasingly irritating Sophia to her core. In truth, she didn't even like Davide and so no use in him. But her prince seems to find him delightful to keep around. _

_ 'What did he even see in him?' _

_ She shook that thought away, there was no time to think such pointless thoughts. They needed to go. _

_ "We have no time for this. Come along, Prince Shido. You don't want to be late for your first meeting." _

_ Magoroku flinched, as panic arose. If meeting princesses and princes had taught him anything was that being late wasn't a good idea. No high in powered  _

_ "Of course! Let's go now! Apologies for cutting this short, Davide." _

_ "No worries, you gotta do what you gotta do." _

_ Magoroku nodded his head and turned his heels. _

_ Davide watched as they were strolling away. He couldn't help feeling awful. _

Groaning under his breath, he shifted on the couch, uncomfortably. He was slumped over. The surface on the couch. His shoulders and back were sore. It probably wasn't the best to sleep on the couch.

The smell of something was bringing him back from his deep slumber, smelling the scent. Regaining his conscience. He notices how he was settled over, his head resting on the rib of the settee. 

His dream went back to his thoughts. It wasn't like the first one with Sophia and Davide trying to cuddle with him. This time he was some sort of ruler or high in command. Sophia and Davide were close to him but they weren't in a relationship, unlike the first dream he had.

Still, bewilderment stuck his core even from recalling his first dream.

Feeling something warm but heavy on his frame, his dark blue ocean eyes roamed towards down to his sides. Taking note of the blanket that happened to be on his body. 

_ 'Weird… I don't remember having any sort of blankets.'  _

He stared dumbfoundedly at the soft fabric, trying his best to recall what had happened last night.

Remembering the beating he took last night from those criminals. 

He grasps the hold of his shirt, pulling it up, revealing a dark purple-ish and blue mark. Staring at his torso in complete disbelief and uneasy. 

Using his other hand, two of his fingers were now tracing the bruise on his abdomen. A wave of sickness washing over him. Disgusted at the bruise. He quickly removed his hands away, letting his shirt to fall back in place. 

Magoroku was done staring at his scars. He never liked scars much. It reminded him of pain and he wasn't fond of feeling pain or getting hurt. Even if he was used to getting hurt like he had last night. He was inept when it came to physical activity, such as hand and hand combat.

Letting out a deep breath, yawning; pulling the blanket fully off of him, leaving his whole body exposed. Before veering his frame, his white socks landed on the floor. Touching the hard cold floor. He was definitely sore, his shoulders and back aching. He regretted falling asleep on his couch. 

He neatly folded the blanket on the couch, leaving it there for now. The first thing he went to do was to change his clothes and brush his hair for the day. A route he was accustomed to. 

The smell of food only increased. And he was already making his way towards the door to his kitchen. His mind wondered if his father was cooking today for breakfast.

He heaved his hand towards the door, his fingers and palm of his hand touching the wood of the door. She pushed the door open, Quietly and slowly, the door was opening, revealing more of the contents inside of the room. 

His dark blue eyes saw the scene that was playing out in front of him; he didn't say a word or made an effort to let it be known that she was in the room at all. Only watching from afar. 

Davide was getting the ingredients and tools needed, seemingly being comfortable with cooking in someone else's kitchen.

His father and Sophia were sitting near the table, he took how his father was talking. Her expression was void.

The tan-haired awkwardly gulps, feeling suddenly uneasy simply gazing at the scene playing in front of him as it was unfolding. Stirring inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, creaking. And the three in the room. Noted this, turning their heads to stare. 

"Um, G-Good morning."

"Ah, you're finally awake, Magoroku! Why didn't you tell me you had friends sleeping over!? They're so kind, even baking breakfast for you!" 

Magoroku's eyes landed on Davide,  _ 'Wait, he can cook!?  _ ' 

Sueroku lifted himself up from the chair he was sitting at, "I would love to sit here and chat more but I'm afraid duties call. I must be going." With that being spoken his father walked past him, leaving the teens alone in the room. 

Magoroku just stood there. Staring at them and they were glancing back. 

"Where did you guys sleep? Assuming that you _did_ _sleep_ here." 

"On the couch with you, Magoroku-chan," Davide was the one to respond. 

_ 'Did they sleep with me on the couch!? Was that why I had a blanket!? Did they give me the blanket!?'  _

His mind circled with thoughts but with limited answers.

Puffing his cheeks, turning his head to the side, "If you both were staying over you for the night could've at least told me so you can use the guests' bedrooms."

Shrugging Davide went back to cooking, focusing back on the pan in front of him.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, staring at Davide for a moment, curiously, "You can cook?"

Davide nodded in reply, "Yeah." 

Magoroku hummed, "Let's hope you don't try burning down the mansion then." 

Rolling his eyes, Davide snorted at that joke, "Yeah, yeah." 

Sophia stayed silent, her eyes kept their gaze on Magoroku, eyeing him. As if she was searching for something she simply couldn't find. He noted her staring, the feeling of something watching his every move; shifting his gaze away from Davide landed it on Sophia. 

Their gazes locked. Seemingly losing his gaze in her eyes, those bright blue eyes. He felt he could get lost in her eyes. He pondered if the white-haired felt the same way towards him. Focusing on her eyes, everything else around him seemingly fading. Right now, the only thing he truly wanted was to get lost in her eyes forever.

"Hey, how is your bruise doing, Magoroku-chan?"

He snaps out of his gaze by a familiar voice taking him out of his thoughts. He broke his eye contact with Sophia only to find Davide reaching his hand towards the end of his shirt, wanting to yank it up to see his bruise. 

Magoroku eyes widened. The feeling made him sick.  _ 'They were going to see it!'  _ His flaws, his weakness, his faults. He hated the bruises, the flaws in his skin. Wanting to cover him up on matter what he did. Sophia and Davide uncovered them and his fears arose once more.

"No!" fumbling his hands towards his shirt before Davide could, yanking his shirt down. Taking a step back. Gripping on his shirt only tightened, as if it was his lifeline.

Davide and Sophia's expressions turned to shock for a moment. Sophia's gaze tightened.

Deciding the best course of action was to laugh them off, "It's all fine! I'm hungry! Can we eat now!?"

"Okay?" Davide started, "Yeah, that's a good idea." 

Magoroku wasn't in the mood to eat, the idea made him sick but he knew better. He had to eat. Not to draw any more attention to himself.

It didn't help that Sophia and Davide were eyeing him like some sort of hawk.

He didn't bother to move his gaze away from his plate of food. He refused to lock his eyes with either of them. 

Tentatively, lifted his fort, taking a bite. He felt uneasy remembering his bruise, still holding his hand at his torso. Refusing to move his hand away. It was a weakness. 

###  **Chapter Management**

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464208/edit)



###  [**Chapter 3**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464208) **: Act III: Meeting Old Pals [WIP]**

###  **Chapter Text**

#  **_Act III: Meeting Old Pals_ **

The three made their way down a path, filled with people. The three teens didn't pay any mind to it.

"Oh, Davide-Kun is that you, I see!?" 

The three turn their gaze to find a blonde-haired and blue colored eyes male approaching them. Blue jeans and a black jacket. 

Davide knew He was, remembering him as clear as day, of course. He knew it. That undesirable voice talking. Sending shivers down his shine. Ge truly felt disgusted. Only wanting it to end. "Aimi Bakayaro." His voice was hostile towards the unfamiliar male making their way towards the three teens. 

Magoroku parts his lips, confusingly. His eyes travel to the side, meeting Davide's gaze. 

"Well, aren't you cute~!"

Magoroku eyes shortly dilated, feeling rough fingers under his chin. A jolt of electricity coursed through his veins causing him to shiver, heat rushing to his cheeks. Something about the touch made Magoroku feel disgusted, uneasy. It wasn't a touch he felt comfort in. Not feeling secure with him.

Hearing the male laugh slightly at him, showing his amusement with Magoroku, "Ah, that's cute, you're blushing~!"

This made Magoroku feel uneasy, the vibe he was getting from the male didn't help in this case and he wasn't fond of it.

Davide was becoming annoyed with this male. "What do you want?" 

"No need to be rude, I just wanted to say hi."

  
  
  


The male veered away, being annoyed, Sophia and Magoroku followed after him.

"You know that person, Davide?"

"It's no one important, just forget it," Davide was quick to knock it off, refusing to answer their questions, he simply wasn't interested and didn't want to inform his fellow teammates about it either.

Despite Sophia not wanting to be here she had no choice in the long run, paying attention to the current task at hand. It was her master's orders and she'll follow regardless of what she prefers.

  
  


"Shido. It looks like you're interested in him," she was blunt and got straight to the point at hand. 

This alarmed Magoroku, "Wh-why would I be interested in him!? That's silly, Sophia! Of course, not!"

She wasn't buying that response but deciding it wasn't worth her time pushing it on him.

  
  
  


"Oh, Sophia! Before you leave I'll like to give you a letter someone sent in."

Her lips parted, being both disinterested and astounded to hear that. She never got letters before.

Sophia got a weird letter from some random person from Kyouya.

Of course, she ignored it. As she was going to throw it out she heard a voice.

"Oi, what's that?" 

_ Davide Yamazaki  _ .

"None of your business," Her voice was stern, bitter to the touch. Being completely uninterested to talk to Davide. He should just go back to talking to Magoroku. Speaking of which happened to be staring at her with a hint of interest displaying in his dark blue eyes.

"You sure? To me, it looks like a love letter."

Narrowing her eyes, the female wasn't fond of that mockery tone of his. In truth, that was one of the things she wasn't simply fond of.

She was brisk to shake her head of that thought. Almost mocking the idea in her mind. 

The sudden memory of Magoroku telling her about how Davide was simply playing. The tan-haired did make a comment about how he may be sad or depressed. She highly doubts Davide was feeling down let alone depressed. Davide was just being  _ Davide _ . He didn't appear to be sad.

It was just, as she puts it, Magoroku had a tendency of worrying and fearing. She was sure everything was going well.

"It's nothing," She was assuring herself more than them.

Magoroku parted his lips, "isn't that note from Kyouya? I'm sure it's important, I think you should, at least, read what's on it before trashing it."

He had a point. If Master Kyouya was the one to give this note to her, it must've held some value. Sighing, she broke the red seal and flipped the flap up. 

The two males watched in inquisitiveness as she removed the paper from the white folder. Her eyes scanned across the note, reading every word carefully. 

"Hey, read it out loud! I want to know what it says."

"I'm not reading it out loud." 

"Why? Are you embarrassed~?"

She scoffed at that, of course, she wasn't. Far from it actually. She was never the one to get easily mortified and humiliated unless she was pushed that way.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, "Ugh, fine," she was annoyed with him, clearly showing that in her voice, "Someone is asking me to meet them somewhere."

###  **Chapter Management**

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464280/edit)




	8. Chapter 8

They were “required” to swing around one another. All of the big names were going to be there to join them also, Gaen Kyouya and his partners, Tasuku the famous buddy cop. And most likely the ACEs. Surely, the Kurayashikis and Hanazonos names were also going to be there too. Certainly, they had noble and influential families in Japan, allowing them into their ranks of sheer capability and popularity. Daijirou was the son of the family, working for his title since he was born, he was still a middle schooler though so the stress was hanging heavily on him to be the best and he shall do so. No matter the cost. His class stayed wealthy, persuasive, and famous. Providing funding for most things, being able to pay for things as they wished. 

In parties mostly, despite Daijirou accepting no satisfaction in doing such things. Frequently ignoring the parties as a whole, ones that weren’t important for his family. But this was such a famous one that his family and clan had commanded him to be there. And he couldn’t ignore. Habitually, his comrades kept him in the dark and frequently alone most of the time due to having occupied lives, permitting him out to do as he pleased. Though, they let him have his own limo to drive to places and a butler to assist him with things he couldn’t go on his own. 

They didn’t bother to change into different clothing. Finding their originally daily clothes to be alright to go in. 

“Our time together has been worthwhile.” She professedly admitted beath her tone. Despite her stoic features, her lips hinted with some sort of soft passionate smile, “Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Yes. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“We shall.”

Diminutive measures. It originated explanation quite small. Unmixed accounts were exchanged in the method. Shockingly so but no immediate. They both were oddly similar in certain ways but different ways of properly handling things. The topic of Buddyfighting often came up, they seemingly noted but not minding. They were both Buddyfighters so that topic was bound to come up. They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions.

“Buddyfight is a tool to show your strength, and make your opponents submit to your will,” Stoically explaining to the male, “That is how I always thought of Buddyfight.”

He smugly glances at her, seemingly filled with mixed disturbances, “For someone who lost to Mikado Yuga, you have no right to say those sorts of rebukes to anyone.” Though, she was undeviatingly in his eyes but still, didn’t believe she had any rights to lecture him about that matter.

“As I recall, you were the one to lose, not just one but  _ two _ Buddyfights, against Rikuo Masato.”

The heir gritted his teeth from that phrase. As his lips obviously declined to the frown. Slightly snarling but stated nothing in response to the Student Council President. How dare she? How dare this blonde brings up his failures! Who did this woman think she is? Though he had to confess in his mind, for a woman like her to combat him, she was still as courageous as when they first locked their eyes in Vile Ranma’s secret headquarters. Depicting that it was the best not to speak again, as he prefer not to dissipate his raging on her. 

“You wish to have a Buddyfight with me to prove that I’m wrong, don’t you?” She questioned, almost knowingly doing so, “

“How…” her words merely left him speechless, glowering at her in sheer exhilaration and trepidation. A part of him didn’t even wish to finish his own question. But his mind was surely racing with countless possibilities. 

“You want to prove that you’re the strongest. That you can make me submit to your will,” simply elaborated on her thoughts of what he was thinking, “However, in order to do as you wish, you’re going to have to face me in a Buddyfight.”

“You want to face in a Buddyfight?” He snarls assumingly, crossing his arms across his arms in conjecture.

She simply nodded her head in mere agreement, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Consequently brave. I like that.” She hummed in delight, _ ‘This could turn out to be a worthy win-win relationship. It’s not so impossible after all!’  _ He continued improving incomparably in his amusement with her activities, “I accept your challenge!”

His only wishes were to become stronger, the strongest among the world’s elites. And that was his only mindset. Though, his girl, even from the start he’d shown to be greatly interested in her.

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. She makes things so complex for him — so difficult without knowing but also merely doing this for his sake — his well-being all of it. And he was pretty much the same, he was no coward but a very intelligent and self-sufficient girl. He desired her to be that way, more athletic. Recognizing that with her, he’d more of the dimes to become more potent. Though she wouldn’t join his competitions due to their different genders she ordinarily watched and took notes of the sports he’d play. And it was the same for him as well as commonly taking part in observing the other perform their daily tasks in their free time. Daijirou sat on the couch lazily, holding his arms watching her read and compose on the countless sheets in the student council.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough devotion to each other, fastened down by their faith to be together. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would surmise.

She silently strolled along the path, during her free time that is. Near a bright and grass and dirt-filled area, as her heels were clicking on the messy dirt trail. It was commonly normal for the young female to wander along with the dirt trails and ponder to herself as the sounds of the wind and water washing away below 

“Kurayashiki Daijirou...” Softly susurrate his name below her lips. Almost a desperate calling. Yet, her mind kept pondering to the Redhead fighter, heart curiously pulsating at the tone of his name. Insides fluttering with a ghastly activity, “I wonder if he feels the same way.”

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was encompassing just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the circumstances of affection. Perpetually. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. Slightly turning his head, doing his utmost to not show the deep crimson that was bond to display willingly on his features, “Pathetic.” 

###  [**Chapter 4**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464280) **: Act IV: Confessions!?**

###  **Chapter Text**

#  **_Act IV: Confessions!?_ **

  *   
  




###  **Actions**

  * [Add Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/new)
  * [Edit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/edit)
  * [Edit Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/edit_tags)
  * [Entire Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527?view_full_work=true)
  * [← Previous Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/55935922#workskin)
  * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/56316256#workskin)
  * [Chapter Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/56297704#)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/56297704#bookmark-form)
  * [Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/56297704#comments)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/56297704#share)


  * [Download](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/56297704#)



###  **Work Header**

Rating:

  * [Teen And Up Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Teen%20And%20Up%20Audiences/works)



[ Archive Warning ](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags):

  * [Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)



Categories:

  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*M/works)
  * [M/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M/works)
  * [Multi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Multi/works)



Fandom:

  * [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)



Relationships:

  * [Sofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku/Yamazaki Davide](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sofia%20Sakharov*s*Shidou%20Magoroku*s*Yamazaki%20Davide/works)
  * [Sofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sofia%20Sakharov*s*Shidou%20Magoroku/works)
  * [Shidou Magoroku/Yamazaki Davide](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shidou%20Magoroku*s*Yamazaki%20Davide/works)
  * [Sofia Sakharov/Yamazaki Davide](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sofia%20Sakharov*s*Yamazaki%20Davide/works)



Characters:

  * [Sofia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sofia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Shidou Magoroku](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shidou%20Magoroku/works)
  * [Yamazaki Davide](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yamazaki%20Davide/works)



Additional Tags:

  * [One Shot Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/One%20Shot%20Collection/works)
  * [Additional Warnings In Author's Note](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Additional%20Warnings%20In%20Author's%20Note/works)
  * [Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Drabble%20Collection/works)
  * [OT3](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/OT3/works)
  * [Polyamory](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Polyamory/works)
  * [Polyamorous Character](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Polyamorous%20Character/works)



Language:

English

Stats:

Published:

2020-03-27

Completed:

2020-04-04

Words:

151612

Chapters:

5/5

Kudos:

4

Hits:

16

##  **The Poly Disasters**

###  [ **Fidelity24** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelity24/pseuds/Fidelity24)

###  **Chapter Management**

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/56297704/edit)



###  [**Chapter 3**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348527/chapters/56297704) **: Tenebrous Affinity**

###  **Summary:**

They were all broken kids using the darkness to escape the harsh world. Davide Yamazaki, with his neglectful and abusive parents and EX. Magoroku Shido was hated for being who he was. Sophia Sakharov lives for his orders, Kyouya Gaen gave her a reason to live.

They didn't care who looks at them. They were going to be changed in a cruel and unjust world they were forced into.

How an egotistical coward, a hot lizard, and goddess somehow fell in love with each other.

Slow BurnLGBTQ ThemesPolyamorous CharacterPolyamoryalternative universeOT3Teen Romance

Language:

English

Stats:

Published:

2020-02-29

Completed:

2020-03-29

Words:

40324

###  **Chapter Text**

#  **_Act I: The Start Of It All_ **

_The tenebrous night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the white-haired—her delicate white-colored hair gliding to the sides, refreshingly. The bitterness of the air felt natural for her. As if she knew it for all of her life._

_The folds of her blue long fancy dress gilding with the beat of her white hair— Feeling the remedy against her slim frame._

_She was fond of the state the sky and weather were in— she was used to loneliness. The stillness. Almost too well. Did she care? She knew the feeling. She shouldn't have been out in this weather but she simply didn't care. She_ **_wanted_ ** _to be out in this weather._

_It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. No, she didn’t crave that. Why would she? But she knew she was craving something but what was it? She was unable to pinpoint that. But why? Maybe she was overthinking this? She had a tendency to do that... a lot._

_She'd only hoped she'll get some sort of excitement from the party she was going to attend but she highly doubts it. Nothing excites her, she was only there to stand there, listening, obeying. No meaning, no goal in mind. She wasn’t used to being so free. Maybe she didn’t want that freedom? She wasn't used to being free to do her thing. It felt so foreign._

_She had no meaning in life. What it meant to truly be human. Would she ever? Or was it all just lost hope?_

_“You look lost. Are you lost?” A childish voice that belonged to a male took her out of her thoughts._

_Gazing up, her eyes met with the younger Kyouya Gaen. Only being one or two years younger than she was. Of course, she knows who that was. Everyone did, he was the famous young heir. His path was built for greatness, unlike her path. The young heir to the Gaen family. But what was he doing here? Why?_

_"No." She didn't question the boy. No doubts. She felt as if she could trust him. A weird feeling. She never had actually made an effort to talk to the other kids much._

_"Do you like adults?"_

_She blinked, she didn't expect such a question. But then again what was she expecting?_

_Adults, they were the reason why she was like this, only using her for their gain. In ways, she wasn't comfortable with or asked_ _for. Adults were the reasons why she was broken and in pain._

_She cringes at recalling the chains and awful trauma she went through back during her childhood in Russia. She felt vulnerable, weak, unable to do anything. She despised that sentiment. If only she had the ability to do something about it._

_She shook her head no in reply. Not bothering to part her lips to speak again._

_"I like you, you're honest. Say, you want to be my friend?"_

_Sophia was taken off guard by this. "Friend?" She never had one, not even kids her own age. No one. What did it mean to be and have a friend?_

_She didn't understand it. Maybe she was overthinking it?_

_Leaning down, the end of his lips curl in a soft smile, something genuine. For the first time, she felt something else, the feeling of hope. Her eyes Luminize his frame._

But that was such a long time ago. There was no point in remembering it at all but yet the event did _hold_ meaning for her. He wields value to her, like no one in her life had done beforehand. Though she wasn't able to think much, her thoughts interrupted by the loud noise. She was taken out of her thoughts by the sudden noise in the large room.

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. She stood near Kyouya, standing silent. Typically, the current event was paid by his Financial Group.

She was always near his side as she greeted the guests. Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the compartment.

Kyouya Gaen was polite to the guest, showing her a fake glee and mirk. A smile plastered on his face. She knew the difference between the genuine and the decoy.

The young Gaen heir simply greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth, "Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here."

It was only a facade, nothing but the phony expression in order to win these idiots over. Without care, without embarking he was able to win these people. She knew that.

His orange colored eyes roam around the room— Seemingly looking for something and something important— Scrutinizing his current surroundings. His orange coded eyes seemingly searching for something. Until he managed to pinpoint what he was glimpsing for— a familiar green-haired— his orange eyes concentrated, showing a hint of interest. Whirling his head to the side, looking at the white-haired female who was beside him, staring at her for a moment, "I have someplace important to go too please wait here, Sophia."

Sophia turned her head to face him, and nodded her head, "Da."

Kyouya promptly swivels, as Sophia watches him making his way down the ballroom, towards an unknown male. Warily, watching this unknown male's movement, paying immediate scrutiny at him. Ready to strike if something went disastrous or not in Kyouya's favor.

She couldn't exactly hear or make out what it was that the male was saying only that he was seemingly enjoying his time with him. The young white-haired noted how the young Kyouya heir shows a hint of antagonistic interest by those eyes of his. She could sense it. Of course, she did.

A few minutes had passed and Kyouya was evidently waving goodbye to the man as he swerved his heel, making his way back towards Sophia. The young white-haired didn't bother to question him or why he was talking to the figure in the first place.

"Oh, Kyouya, dear," one of the woman's fingers lightly touched the shoulder blades of his white top, causing the young Gaen to turn his head and gaze at the young blonde woman. Stopping the male halfway.

The white-shortly became annoyed, narrowing her bright eyes at the woman for daring to stop her master as he was walking. Sophia managed to drown out all of the other sounds.

A few hours had passed and many of the guests were already out. Good, meaning the party's over. That meant they could finally get back to their plans.

Kyouya strolled out of the large area, as the guests were leaving into the main hall, Sophia followed closely behind. His fake gleefully nature dropped, the end of his lips reverting back to the cold state. "Adults are selfish, wouldn't you agree?"

She only nodded her head in reply, "Da." Not giving much thought about it. After all, she knew Kyouya was always right. In her eyes.

**_Ring_ **

His phone buzzed, halted the silence from within the room. Using his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the accept button and immediately lifted the phone to his ear, answering the phone, "Hello?"

He then heard the voice from the other line, "Kyouya Gaen."

Kyouya recognized the voice as they declared his name, "Ah, it's you. Is the job done?" The white-haired was blunt, getting to the point.

"Yes. Your parents had been murdered." The end of his lips was now curling to a devilish smirk. Pleased at this.

"Fantastic! I'll be paying you in full."

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyouya's office, watching as he was making his phone call. She only hears a faint voice coming from the older line.

With his last line, he ended the phone call and set his phone down on the table.

"Phase one of our plans is completed."

"Da."

A week had passed since many of the Japanese news outlets announced that Kyouya Gaen's parents had (sadly) passed away. A lengthy week of Kyouya falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly. The police were rather foolish enough to believe Kyouya.

Of course, a few more weeks did pass and the police were already investigating the crime scene but so far they had ruled it out as a car accident.

He had dressed in a fancy black suit and got Sophia a black dress and even got her some cute accessories to match her black dress.

He didn't need to wait long for him to finally be able to take over his company earlier.

Kyouya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. He was deep in his own thoughts, thinking about the next phase of his plans.

_'I need some more allies in this.'_

Ah, yes. He needed more people to trust in his path to get a new world order. He hoisted his body up from the chair and made his way towards his table. More useful pawns in his games that he can easily use than washed away.

Hunching over, he thought some people would (possibly) be worthy of the dark core and its power.

Pressing the button on his computer, turning it on. The bright screen glinted on his facial features.

Digging around on his computer on his desk, only coming up with one result from Aibo Academy: Magoroku Shido.

The student council president in the middle school district. His grades are rather high and he was present at the top of his class in every aspect. Good. That is what the young Kyouya thought. Having someone as smart as him and holds high authority over the school was good. Using him for his plan was a promising idea.

Keeping that name in mind, he went searching for students in other schools.

Davide Yamazaki was a name that immediately plopped in his head, he was opposed to Magoroku in his personality. Davide Yamazaki was a notorious cheat and often skipped school. However, his grades were decently satisfactory but not as great as Magoroku but Kyouya could tell he does his homework on some topics.

Heels, then a click at the door, hearing the said door squeak. This sound took him out of his thoughts almost immediately. Kyouya whirled his attention towards the young girl as he straightened himself up, who was currently entering the room. His orange eyes shifted towards the female.

Sophia had taken note of her master's reaction and she immediately lowered her utter back forward, bowing down, "My apologies for entering unannounced, master."

"It's alright. In fact, I was going to call you. I have something important I would like you to do for me."

This caught the female interest. Straightening her frame, she heaved herself back up. Her bright blue eyes showed curiosity. Giving her master the undivided attention.

"I would like for you to hunt down and keep a close eye on both Davide Yamazaki and Magoroku Shido, their faces are on the screen, but," Before he said much more, digging in his desk he took out two sheets of paper and jotted down something on both of them before neatly folded the two pieces of paper.

Sophia couldn't see what he wrote on the paper only that she knew it was crucial. But her eyes were on the screen, examining the features of both males. Keeping their appearances in her mind for reference.

"Please, provide them these and tell them to " _follow the location_ " that I've written on the paper, it's essential."

She made her way towards him. Taking the paper from out of his hand. Sophia's bright blue eyes rested on his frame as she nodded, "Da."

_He had such disdain for his so-called parents—if you can even call them that, to begin with. Though, for him, he didn't see them as any parental figures—Neglected by those people who had birthed him. Sickening._

_Fortunately, his parents weren't around him much to bother him, most likely from their neglectful nature._

_The abuse had been going on for years, for as long as he remembers, It wasn't fresh. He was good at hiding._

_He stopped caring. Stop caring for most things. Only for his survival._

_His mother was often busy working to supply and support his family. While his father was often drinking himself in his sorrow._

_His young classmates kept grouping up, talking about some card game known as "Buddyfight". The boy didn't care much about the game but he appeared curious. Making his way towards some of the boys in the corner of his class. Not that he was liked by his own peers much but it wouldn't hurt to at least try. Some of the boys around the table took note of him. But he ignored the looks of disgust from their faces. Davide could care less about those freaks, and frankly_

_"What do you want, loser?" One of the males spoke with a fierce, rude tone, making a mockery of him._

_Davide ignores the "loser" insults to ask his own question, "What are you playing?"_

_"It's called " Buddyfight"," mentioned another male standing near the table._

_"Yeah, you've seriously never heard of the game before!?"_

_That tone was mocking and Davide wasn't fond of that. He was sharp to respond back. It wasn't a complete idiot and he wasn't going to let them figure it out, "Of course, I'd heard of the game before! I even play it!" That was a lie, he didn't even have any cards to play in the first place._

_"Oh, really?" The boy who was sitting on one of the chairs on the table, his cards in hand, his green bright eyes shifted to the yellow-brown-haired boy. It was mocking, "Then why don't we have a buddyfight then?"_

_Davide blinked, his thoughts racing thinking of a good response to that, "Oh, well, I… I left my cards at home!" Holding back his cringe at his foolish excuse, 'Lame excuse, Davide.'_

_"Hm," his voice laced with doubt, being suspicious of Davide, "Well, if you want to fight, bring your cards tomorrow then."_

_Davide only gave a nod to that. Taking the time to watch a buddyfight, as other kids gathered around, it was interesting. The excitement, the cards._

_For the first time, he wanted to try it out. So he had gone to his local card shop and brought some cards to build a deck. While also thinking of ways to beat the kids._

_He'll let himself escape in the world known as "Buddyfight" a weird little game, he knows but something about the card game made him feel… something._

_But, the young boy couldn't win. Not a single fight, feeling weak, he loathed that feeling. He felt weak. He struggled to come out on top._

_"Damn it, why can't I win!"_

_Maybe,_ **_cheating_ ** _?_

_The more he thought about it the more he was okay with the idea of cheating. If he cheats, he'll win! That was his mindset._

_'Davide Yamazaki.'_

She stood near the railing, her expression void of any emotion. Her bright blue eyes watched the current buddyfight that was going on the fighting stage. Davide Yamazaki was one of the players, she recollected that face from the picture her master had shown her earlier.

She was scrutinizing the match. Clearly cheating his way towards his goal of winning, by simply pulling out a card from his pocket. He was a cheater, that much was evident.

His skills. Kyouya saw some potential in him. She wondered why. What made him special?

It wasn't as if white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Davide Yamazaki, as she was tasked by her master too. It was consequential for her to do so. Taking mental notes on his tricks.

She had to admit he had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

"Winner, Davide Yamazaki."

Sauntering out of the elevator for the buddyfight pit, stepping out of the pit. He took a few steps forward. His black shoes kissed the footing of the first floor.

Sophia took note of this, hastily swerving her frame, swaying as she made her way down to the second. Ignoring everything else, everyone else in the mall. None of them matter. Of course, they didn't. They were just pawns, not understanding the world for what it was. But Sophia was different, she understood too well.

Her thoughts only focused on her current task:

Obtaining Davide Yamazaki.

Down on the second floor, her bright blue eyes landed on Davide, strolling towards him. Trying her best to act casual as to not draw any unwanted attention towards her.

A white-haired girl stepped in his way, only being mere inches away from him, Covering most of his line of vision.

The brown-yellow-haired teen took a step back, trying to get some space between them. "Get the hell out of my way."

She ignores his shout but comments on his skills instead, "You're a skilled fighter."

 _'That's new.'_ This girl is actually giving him praise for his buddyfighting, no less. No one, not even his own family ever said that to him.

"Okay? Who the hell are you?"

He had no idea how to say thank you to someone being nice to him…

The end of her lips curls in a smirk that of malicious intent. She knew exactly how to play this out without letting anyone else notice.

"Follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Something about this girl's manner alternated. The male couldn't tell but something about this white-haired was _odd._

"What!?"

She didn't reply to him or parted her lips to speak again. Whirling her frame, swiftly wandering away. Only hearing her grey heels

He waited for a second. What is really worth it? Chasing after someone he didn’t even know? Fuck it. He was going to follow her. Determine. His footsteps only grew—his momentum only increasing by the moment— Darting as fast as her slim legs could take him. Scurrying after the female.

She heard his heavy footsteps dashing toward her from behind, _‘Good.’_ Her plan was going her way. The white-haired had kept up her speed, heedlessly keeping her pace.

Her footsteps came to an end, all of her boltings seemingly halted. Her frame merely inches away from the large hall in front of him. Hearing his footsteps also stopped, she knew full well that he was behind.

He'd chased the white-haired to a wall, without room to escape. “Ha, you backed yourself in a corner.” his expression altered to that of amusement.

Swiftly, turning around, to face the older teen, her bright eyes landed on the teen. Her expression was void of any known emotions, nothing seeping under her composure. A few minutes of complete silence passed, until his deep voice arose, finally breaking it, “That’s fine.”

_'What the hell is this girl's problem!?'_

Confusion washed over Davide. She was fine being back in a corner!? This girl was weird, for sure.

Tilting her head off to the side, a shadow casting over eyes, “This is where I wanted you to be.”

Groaning under his breath, "Tell me, what the hell do you want!?" His voice raised, clearly being irritated.

"How many fights did you win so far?" Ignoring his question to ask a few of her own. Her voice sounded uncaring. Not like she cared because she truly didn't but her gut was telling her to ask him about his Buddyfights.

It could've served some use to her Master if she knew and told him in the future. It was perhaps crucial for Kyouya to know his win to lose rank? Then again, did Kyouya already know Davide's win to loss rate?

" _One_." His tone was that of a whisper, humiliated. He only won one and it was the match he just had. And even that was arduous.

"Repeat that."

"Oi, I said one! I only won one buddyfight, got it!? Go ahead, make fun of me already!"

Ignoring his statement, "Would you like to win more?"

"Yes, of course, I want to win more!"

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch. Heels echoing down the void alleyway, moving closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him. Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out a small piece of paper from under her jacket. The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her heat.

Firmly, in her two fingers. She held out the said paper in front of Davide, "Follow these locations." She had finally spoken again.

Davide took that statement as her wanting him to take the paper from her and so he did. Once Sophia knew that he had a hold on the paper she let out, his tiny black eyes scanning the paper.

"Huh? Why?"

But no response came, so he decided to gaze up back but on one was there. She was long gone without a single trace or sound being made.

Blinking he became confused with what had happened. _'Why the hell did she go?'_

_Unlike most children, Magoroku Shido was born with a lot of wealth and a purpose already set in his life. His future seems so bright, so much ahead of him. He prepared his whole life for the day he would take over his father’s role and become the one in charge, in control. That feeling of being the one in control— watching those who oppose him fall— getting tyrannized under his boots. He wanted more of that feeling— craving the sentiment._

_His father was well known, being a public figure and all. His father had a lot of good connections and many colleagues. Though his father wasn't home up, only staying out wavering to get his task done and do some preparation. He was a busy man._

_He didn’t have much family, only his father. He never had much of a family— only him and his father. He didn't mind it much, if not, at all. His father was all that he needed as a family. His father did teach him how to Buddyfight and got him all of the most expensive cards to add in his deck._

_He's the king of his_ ** _new world_** _. His assertiveness. He was going to be the king once he was finally fit to take up his father's_

 _Calling himself a_ ** _king_** _would be a bit_ ** _off_** _. Depravity, egotistical, and having much cruelty towards those who weren't even at his high ranks were more fitting._

_Still, it felt a little lonely and frigid, no friends. Who needs them? They would only get in his way. After all, he managed to push those away from him._

_His fellow classmates did hold some high regard for his abilities. He was the top of his class, getting high grades in every aspect of his classes. Passing without a single sweat. He was gifted._

_But still, those were the same classmates who were willing to crush him behind his back. Such hatred towards him. He didn't give a damn, why would he? He was perfect, they were just jealous! At least, he thought this. A coping mechanism._

_He was going to them. All of them. He wasn't going to take it. None of it._

_A burning sensation was fuelling inside of him, looking for retribution. He felt nauseated, looking at the World from above. Oh, how he wished to change how things were._

**_Darkness_** _, a path in which he was so familiarized with. The world was dark and an unfair place, especially by the unfortunate adults that ran it. He hated it. All of the unjust world and harsh people that treated him like he was trash you can seemingly throw in the garbage. Kids needed a say, needed room to speak up. He was going to made children, such as himself, become articulate._

_'Magoroku Shido.'_

The white-haired female inspected from in the darkness of the alleyway, seeing a tan-haired from the photo her master had given her. She was careful not to be seen, at least, not yet. Eyeing his every movement, his expression only told her that he was apprehensive. But about what? She simply didn't care.

Strolling down an unfamiliar path, his thoughts focus on where to go. The streets were void of people and sound. The gloom acclimating with the void of a single soul, Creeping the tan-haired out.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The abrupt noise of heels halted the silence he had. His muscles tensed up, tightening. He paused, listening closely to the source of the noise.

They were appearing closer, his dark blue eyes wandering to the front. He took the note of the white-haired girl unexpectedly walking towards him. The source of the noise. It was coming from her.

The young white-haired appear to be younger, a teenager for sure. He couldn't help but notice her bright blue eyes hinted at some sort of bitter tone, as he felt she was scrutinizing his frame.

Snow-white hair, big bright blue eyes. Her bright blue eyes reminisce about the male of the bright blue sky. Her formal clothing consisted of white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue stripping along the bottom.

A few moments later she halted her movement, her sauntering came to an end. Being only mere inches away from the tan-haired male, just standing still.

Her expression was void, no emotion, no superficial expression, just staring at him. She looked young, around his own age, he presumed that she was young.

His dark blue eyes roaming until they made contact with the girl's bright blue eyes. As they merely make contact with Magoroku's eyes

Magoroku's manner hinted at being wary, unsure about this. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name is not important." She was vigorous to respond, her voice stern and blunt.

He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never saw before. She has snow-white hair and big bright blue eyes. So bright in color. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you need, miss?"

She lowered her head a bit, "Magoroku Shido."

"Y-yes. That's me." He was suspicious of this white-haired girl.

Taking a step forward towards the tan-haired, her movements were grim and swift. He felt as if her bright blue eyes were staring inside of his soul, making him uneasy. Chills ran down his spine. He wanted to step, **_do_ ** something, **_say_ ** something but he felt paralyzed.

_'Ah, come on, say something. Move, do anything to get her to stop.'_

She didn't respond, her lips didn't twitch, never parting. Her heels echoing loudly, feeding the endlessly void of sound in his ears. I didn't know if he'd preferred the silence or the sound of her heels more.

Her frame was bogarting most of his range of vision as she was striding closer towards him. He didn't bother to shift or move but did feel a little creep out as the female was walking towards him.

The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. He had the urge to back away but his gut had told him it wasn't exactly a good idea. Feeling her presence. The path grew void of any sound.

Before he knew it her fingers were digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket.

He felt his heart cease, his panicked state only grew. What if she had something bad in there? A gun? A knife!? Or maybe even some pepper spray!? Whatever it was that she was digging in her pockets for didn't sound good, at least to him. Feeling apprehensive.

Before he'd known it, she started pulling a small piece of paper from under her jacket, Firmly grasping in between her two fingers, now holding out the said paper in front of the tan-haired, "Follow these locations." Her voice was stern, uncaring even.

She didn't bother to ask him questions about his Buddyfighting as she didn't exactly know if he was a Buddyfighter or not. And she didn't want to feel like an idiot if she had asked and it turns out he wasn't a buddyfighter, it would've been a waste of her time. And she loathed when others consumed her time on such insignificant matters.

Shakily, living his hand, he hastily snatches the folds of the paper, seizing it out from between her slim fingers.

With his velocity, she didn't need to waste any more time, as she did back with Davide. Once Sophia saw Magoroku's eyes dipping down to read the paper he took, she immediately teleported away without a sound being made.

Kyouya took note of her teleporting in the room, turning his attention over to her, "I assumed you completed your task, Sophia?"

"Da, master, everything as you said."

She can finally report back to the master.

He was rather pleased with hearing this, "Good. Now let's go before the two show up to the location before us."

She nodded her head.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes travel up from the note; taking notice that the girl who was in front of him had suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

He didn't try to dwell on that much as his eyes went back down to the note he'd received, unfolding the note. His dark blue eyes scanned the words and numbers that were on it.

Magoroku strolled down the streets. Taking precautions just in case. Hearing the leaves and bunches as he walked along the path. He took note of the large mountain-like area.

Magoroku re-read the note once more, making sure he was, in fact, reading it correctly. Of course, he knew it was. There was an actual mountain drawn on the piece of paper for crying out loud. But no one was here or at least, it looked at that.

Magoroku took a step forward, "H-hello?" No response came. Staring to lose hope thinking it was just a foolish prank being pulled on him. But the female who had handed him the note didn't look like she was the type of person to play pranks.

Before he was about to turn and leave this place with false hope. He flinched as he heard a loud noise coming from the cave. He took a step back from the cave. His expression was that of being appalling.

The noise halted completely, and he was able to make out what it was on the inside. It was rather dark from where he was standing outside.

His mind pondered on what this could possibly be if it was a good idea to make an attempt to go inside.

A secret base, maybe? Should he even go in? Was he allowed to be here? It made no sense. But everything must have logical reasoning behind it. And this was no exception to that. But the tan-haired was awfully curious. More than he'd like to admit.

He took scrupulous steps inside the now open mountain. He was rather careful on the inside. Making his way down the unknown halls.

Until he heard a voice, his muscles tightened and he felt his heartbeat was becoming faster by the moments that were passing by. He hid behind a wall and peered out inside of the room. Noticing the girl that gave him the note was standing next to… kyouya Gaen!?

"She knows Kyouya Gaen!?"

Magoroku's eyes widened, realizing that he had said that out loud. Grasping, he hoisted his gloved hands up, placing the palm of his hands on top of his mouth. But it was already too late as the white-haired female cocked her head, her bright blue eyes meeting his dark blue eyes. Her expression was blank of any emotions.

Magoroku hastily arranged himself back against the wall, he ducked his way out of view. They notice him! Of course, they were most likely aware of his presence. His mind was panicking and he wondered what would happen to him now.

"We know you're there, please come out, we won't cause any harm to you. We promise." _Kyouya Gaen_ …

Magoroku did as he was told by Kyouya, slowly but surely taking the palm of his hand off of his mouth. Taking a deep breath he steps out of his hiding place out in the open.

"Ah, we were expecting you, Magoroku Shido." The end of Kyouya's lips curves to a smirk, expecting to meet Magoroku.

"Hello, sir!"

Kyouya let out a soft chuckle, hoisting his hand up, he waved for Magoroku to come to where they were, "Please, come closer don't be afraid."

Magoroku awkwardly nodded, he made his way towards the two. Still being careful. Once he was mere inches away from him he grew his confidence, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I can reassure you that all of your questions will be answered once the other person shows up."

Another person? So he wasn't the only one? There was more!? Magoroku wanted to know who it was that they asked to be here. Still had hoped his questions would be answered as soon as possible but he had some patients left.

Davide had his hands behind the back of his head, reaching closer towards the threshold of an unfamiliar place. This was the right location that the girl told him. His actions were slothful, not giving much thought. Still, he kept his guard up as to not be unknowingly attacked.

He'd followed the directions on the paper closely, making sure he was, in fact, making his way down the right path. Leading him to this building.

His tiny black eyes scanned around the room he reached.

He immediately saw the female with the white-haired, standing next to a taller male. A what he assumed to be male, had short tan hair, had his back facing Davide. He had taken note of three.

The young white-haired male heard footsteps coming near the door, knowing all too well it was. He was the only person who was missing from the trio.

The young white-haired male in the room took notice of his presence, the end of his lips curling into a smile filled with that fake mirk as he started to greet the last member for his plan to work, "Ah, Davide you finally arrived, welcome."

Kyouya had a meaningless smile as he was welcoming the yellow and brown-colored haired male into the room.

Davide knew something was up. On the contrary, he wasn't a complete fool. Far from it, actually.

"Who are you?" Didn't bother to flash a smile, his lips didn't curl. His facial expressions were that of disinterest. "And how the hell did you know my name!? Did that girl over there tell you!?"

The female swung her eyes towards him, warily and slight animosity as if she was going to ambush him if she wished. Narrowing her eyes, almost looking offended by what he said. She was most certainly annoyed, Davide could tell that she was. He could get under her skin, he'll keep that mind.

He heard a gasp, probably from shock coming to the short tan-haired. "Have you been living under a rock for your entire life!? How do you not know who the great Kyouya Gaen is!?"

This must've been the other person Kyouya was talking about, at least that's what Magoroku had thought.

The young brown-yellow-haired teen turns his head to look at the source of the noise. With this, he got a better view of his face and frame. Dark blue eyes and short tan-colored hair.

Davide lazily sauntered towards the three, ceasing only a few feet to next the tan-haired, before negligibly whirling his head to get a back look at the tan-haired, his black eyes scanning his frame. Narrowing his eyelids at the tan-haired, "And who the hell are you?"

Clearing his throat, "Why, I'm the one and only, Magoroku Shido! The president of the student council middle school division for Aibo Academy!" He sounded proud, almost too proud as he continues, "My father is a famous commissioner and someday I'll take his place in command."

"I didn't _ask_ for your life story."

Magoroku was quick to show his irritation as if he was offended, "You should show some respect, bud, and cut it with the attitude!"

"Or else?" Davide's tone was mocking, almost amusing even. Davide heard that he was the son of the famous Buddyfight commissioner which would explain why he was rightfully here, to begin with. He probably had some sort of connection with this white-haired. At least, Davide assumed.

It only made Magoroku infuriated to his core. How dare someone like this "Davide" character treated him with such…. **_Such…_ ** impoliteness!? To Magoroku out of all people!? _Disgusting_. It made Magoroku nauseous.

Kyouya felt the unwanted tension rising from both of the other males, lowering his hand, he coughed, catching the much-needed attention from the males. Their heads immediately turned to the white-haired, both males now staring at him, their mouths being a gap. Potentially from the alarm.

"If you're both just about finished, Master needs to speak."

"Thank you, Sophia," His words were laden with a careless glee as he peered at the two. Magoroku felt his body sniffed as he went into complete submission.

The female-only nodded, "Da."

"Magoroku Shido and Davide Yamazaki, we've personally called you here because I would like to show and discuss something with you both, assuming I can trust both of you."

The white-haired male's hands travel down to the back pockets of his pants, his fingers lacing on the item, digging in his pocket, gripping on the said item, pulling the item out of his.

"Darkcore activated!" Shouting sternly.

Both Davide and Magoroku's eyes dilated, stunned. As the male's white hair sprouted and widened. His horns expanded.

"This Is a dark core deck case. It's quite different from your core cast as it has the power to make the cards into a reality." Explained to the young teen as he calls a card of an unfamiliar card name, equipping the said item, his hangs, having a firm grip on handlebars of the staff. "And with it, it will help change the world as we know it."

To prove his point, Kyouya then whirls his frame to the large blue like a sheet, striking the plate with the blade of his staff. Easily cutting the said plate in half.

Magoroku parts his lips let out a sharp gasp. Shocked. Astonished. He stumbles back as. Magoroku eyes dilated in complete alarm, never seen anything like it before. Couldn't say that he wasn't amazed by what he had witnessed. His dark blue eyes watching the top side of the plate fall on the side. Was this real!?

Davide felt some enjoyment about that. Seeing the large item tall apart, it gave him some satisfaction.

Kyouya's gaze seemingly looks like he was enjoying this, way more than he should have. The end of his lips curves to a sinister smirk at what he just accomplished. The male was abrupt to recover and straighten himself back up before his orange like eyes traveled to meet Magoroku and Davide's frame.

"Would you like this power?"

The way Kyouya said it was more arrangements than a query. Was this even a choice?

_Power?_

Magoroku felt fond of the sound of that. Power means to control and having control met no one would want to mess with him. He'll be able to do as he wishes, anytime he wishes. It was **_perfect_ **! The tan-haired craved power. The young male shook his head in a yes. He didn't question why he was. He knew why he was here.

Davide was interested in this. Having this sort of power. Becoming stronger.

The end of Kyouya's lips curls in a smirk, "Sophia." Was all that came out of his lips.

Sophia only nodded, understanding what her master wanted and she needed to do.

The noise of her heels took Davide out of his thoughts. The female was stepping towards the two males, her frame appearing closer. Sophia digging in her jacket, Her finders digging deep in the pocket of her dark blue jacket, pulling out two of these darkcore cases from under her jacket. One in each hand.

The sound of the heels halted, the female was merely an inch away from him. Feeling her body heat.

Both Magoroku and Davide's eyes travel down to meet the dark core deck cases. They could tell it was a real deal because of the Photon Metal.

It wasn't like most dark cores he had seen before, this one had a dark grey base. Light slivered like tripping along the sides. The jewel in the middle had black tripping. Fangs or claws like silver on the side and bottom. The inside was a mixture of dark red and bright pink. The bright yellow and little back inside of the yellow almost was like an eye. It felt like it was staring inside of their soul. It was crystal-like.

It was the same one that Kyouya was holding.

She didn't want to give them one in the first place if it was up to her they wouldn't have been getting a dark core case. But if this was the case, her master wanted she'll follow all of his orders without hesitation and this was no exception. She was doing it to help master, not them.

Magoroku lowers his eyes and looks down at her hands.

He just stares at it. His dark blue eyes observing the dark core. Magoroku brought his hand down and lightly touched the core case. Feeling the contact on his gloves. His hand on the grey-ish core case, gripping on it before taking the item off the palm of her tiny pale hand. Magoroku brought it up to his face as his dark blue eyes glistened with the purple that was reflecting from off the center of the deck case. He felt the dark power coming from it, almost calling him in the darkness. Feeling the urge. It was a distinct feeling but a sentiment he was craving.

"There are some repercussions with using it," the female was the one who finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room. Of course, she knew the cons of using such a core case.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes travel up to glance at her for a moment, his facial expression altered to that of confusion and even worry. Why did the female mean by that!? "R-Repercussions? What are the repercussions of using the dark core case?" Asking the female, concern laced in his voice.

Sophia remains quiet and closes her eyes.

Davide was quick to grab the dark core out of her, holding it up to his face, "Who the hell cares about the _repercussions,_ I'm gonna use this to buddyfight, anyway." Having the dark core case between his fingers, he felt **something** , malevolent maybe? He didn't know and he didn't care.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," the white-haired hummed. Her voice is laden with animosity.

However, the tan-haired couldn't pinpoint what it was that made it sound like that.

"Do any of you have a buddy?" Kyouya raised a question with careless glee.

Magoroku shook his head no in response, "No."

Davide responded after the tan-haired, "I don't have one either."

"Do you want one?" This wasn't a choice, not in the slightest bit.

"Y-Yes." Nodded Magoroku in response. Of course, Magoroku had always dreamt of receiving his own buddyfight. And finally (possibly) be getting a chance to get one!? Was like a dream coming alive.

"Of course, I want one," Shortly Davide replied, almost too uneager.

Once again the white-haired male's hands travel down back to the pockets of his pants, digging in his pocket, his fingers pinching the two pieces of hard slim cardboard. gripping on the said item, pulling the two cards out of his pockets.

Making his way towards the two teens the cards in hand. He strolls over to Magoroku and hoists the cards towards Magoroku and Davide. Before he parted his lips to speak once more, "These are your new buddies: Death Ruler, Gallows and Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon. Both had vowed entirely under my alliance. However, they will be hard to control but, with a lot of practice and bonding _—_ surely you'll be able to form a bond. Perhaps Sophia would like to train you."

Magoroku and Davide gaze shortly, whirls to Sophia, meeting her gaze. Her gaze on them didn't last long as she harshly veered her head to the side, closing her eyes.

Without another word being spoken, Magoroku turns away from the female, concentrating his gaze on the white-haired before giving a nod in understanding. Lifting his hand, taking the card out of his grasp.

Magoroku only stares at his new buddy now safely gripped between his gloved fingers. His new partner. His new… **_budd_ ** **y**. Finally getting his very first buddy, his blood rushing from the excitement.

The artwork of the card was astonishing. A large serpentine-like skeleton, designed with a tattered red flowing scarf that was split at the ends thick heavy black horns on both sides of his head. The artwork was most certainly breathtaking, to say the least.

Davide also snatched the card of Kyouya's fingers, holding it up to his face, getting a better look at the card. A black long snake-like body, coated in shiny black scales. The end of the tail almost had a spear like an appearance spear. The black claws were large like hammers.

Something caught his attention, his black eyes took note that this card in his hand wasn't from any world he knew.

"Darkness Dragon World?" mumbled under his breath. Was this really from Darkness Dragon World!? Were the rumors of the cards being real!? His back eyes travel to meet Kyouya, "Are the rumors about Darkness Dragon World being a real-world true!?"

Magoroku, on the other hand, felt confused. He'd actually never heard of this world previously, let alone seen the cards before. He had had the rumors of this world being false and ambiguous facts. This was only fiction?

The end of Kyouya lips curls in a malicious smirk, "Yes, the rumors you must've listened too were indeed correct in their assumptions, Darkness Dragon World is _—_ in fact _—_ a real world. A world that contains powerful cards."

By this point, Magoroku had shifted his attention back to the white-haired teen as he continued with his words, "However, their world is unknown to the rest of the world, and _—_ thus we'll need to keep quiet about it."

The great young gaen peers at two males, examining their features. The tan-haired felt as if Kyouya was somehow staring inside of his soul, studying intently.

"Can I trust you?" Asking, Skeptically, as Kyouya continues to stare. Not bothering to gaze away _—_ being uneager while looking for a response from the two males.

Magoroku gulps nervously as he stammers, "Y-Yes! I'll keep it a secret!"

Skeptically was the only thing Davide felt in his tone. But Davide had a few of his own questions he wanted to ask instead. "So, If we can't talk about the world then, I guess, we can't play it either?"

Sophia was annoyed that the blonde and brunette-haired teen didn't answer her Master's question.

"Not yet," Kyouya was abrupt to reply to Davide, "However, you'll be using these cards in due time, just not right away. Also, no need to worry about building your deck, we have a deck builder that is quite talented. Sophia will get back to you once the decks are finished with being built."

"Da."

A deck builder!? Kyouya had his own personal deck builder!? That sounds good, at least he didn't have to worry about building his own deck. But still, Magoroku didn't know how to feel about someone else building his deck. He can only hope that this "deck builder" is _worthy_ enough to be constructing a deck for the great Magoroku Shido.

That made sense. More so that Davide would've liked to admit. "Fine, I'll join this little club of yours, as long as you promise I get to use these powers later on, hm?" Heaved hand up to show a peace sign before the end of his lips curl in a smile before paring his lips, sticking his large tongue.

The end of the white-haired lips curling in a smile, Kyouya nodded at Davide, confirming his statement. "Welcome to our team, my new friends!" In a proud, captivating tone, the white-haired had welcomed.

New friend!? Kyouya Gaen was now friends with Magoroku!? This day kept getting better for him. He couldn't help but let his lips curve in a big happy smile, closing his eyes. Silently clapping his gloved hands together. Excitement.

Sophia felt...uneasy. A sudden feeling. Her working for anyone else besides just Kyouya!? The idea felt so foreign. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyouya sent unwanted chills in her body. She doesn't want to work with others, she only wishes to work with Kyoya alone. No one else but him. Of course, this is what he wanted, right? For his plans!? She'll support him no matter the cost. This wasn't about her but Kyouya. So she had to listen.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay long, however, Sophia will remain here and teach you how to use the dark core's power."

She nodded once more, "Da." As she watched her master turning his heel and walking away.

Kyouya was timely to leave the three teens alone in the room, as the awkward silence took over. The type of silence of meeting someone you don’t even know at all for the first time in your life. And Magoroku wasn’t fond of this. Parting his lips to, at least, strike some sort of conservation with two. But instead of him talking, Davide was the one who spoke, his black eyes gazing at Sophia as he was asking her question. “So your name is Sophia, right?”

The white-haired didn’t bother to respond to his question instead, “Come along, I’ll show you how to use the dark core,” speaking as she was walking forward and passing Davide.

He narrowed his eyes, almost suspiciously and somewhat annoyed by her simply ignoring his question, Shutting his lips as his eyelids tighten. Davide’s tiny black eyes followed her every movement. Davide had no other choice but to follow her and so he did.

The three made it down the large hall, the hall being void of any life besides them. The only sound was her heels and his shoes kissing the floor. Sophia was a foot in front of them, leading the way. While Davide and Magoroku were following closely from behind.

 _‘I really don’t want to be doing this.’_ Sophia didn’t want to deal with them. And she would rather not waste her time teaching them but her master said. Going against him would be going against nature itself. And could never do that, she couldn’t dream of it.

Making it the large door, she lifted her hand from under her dark blue jacket, taking hold of the bars, she pulled the door, walking out the threshold.

Was this a backdoor that was hidden? Magoroku didn't recognize entering through here when he came here so this might have been another entrance.

Feeling the wind blowing as the door opens, the fresh cold air. They were facing the outside. Shaking by the sudden cold making contact with his short tan hair and skin.

But Magoroku and Davide continue heeding her to the middle of the woods. Hearing the sound of leaves, bunches, grass and anything else that was unfortunate to get stepped on while they sauntered.

Until she eventually stopped in her tracks. Causing the two boys behind her to stop as well. Leaves on the trees were rustling with a gentle swishing by the winds of the summer breeze. The rustling of leaves in the trees, bunches, and leaves near the depths of the woods. The only sound the trio heard before Magoroku ultimately spoke up, breaking it.

“Um, why did you bring us outside?” Magoroku was dubious. Didn't Kyouya endorse her for helping them learn how to use the dark core so why did she bring us outside? It didn’t make sense.

That question was simple to answer. She knows the master wouldn’t be pleased to come back to his sanctuary being completely demolished, wasting his money and resources (even if he had a lot of that already) and uses his time just mending the place because of these fools.

“If you are unable to control the powers of the dark core properly; you might end up destroying something and I’m sure, the master wouldn’t be pleased knowing you destroyed our only known hideout.”

Her voice laced with a mocking tone that Magoroku wasn't all fond of. But Magoroku was, at least he was glad that the female had answered his question. Davide only heard the slight malicious tone in her voice.

The girl finally answered his question, Swiftly turning around to face them. Activated her dark core, Her white hair only grew longer and outstretched form and her bright blue eyes narrow vertically like some sort of serpentine form. “For example,” was all she said, as she used one of her cards to blow up some trees off on the side. Of course, that served some point in doing.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes dilated, mouth a gap, he completely shook by the sudden move of the female. Comprehending the point she was conveying. "Understood." He wasn't afraid of her though, just surprised by her strength.

Davide watched in alarm at what she just did. His tiny black eyes reflected inquisitiveness. The sudden urge to want to try, it only kept growing. His new dark core wrapped around his fingers and palm of his hand.

“So, does this work with any world?”

She simply nodded, without making a sound. His question was half-witted enough that she didn’t even bother to reply to such a question. She would exclaim in annoyance at him for that dumb question but notion against it. It wasn't even worth her time.

Davide decided to take up on that offer, lowering his hand to take out his deck, placing the cards in the dark core. Securing the deck was in place. Before he called on one of the cards. A scythe-like item. The end of his lips curves in an evil grimace. Before striking the tree next to him, cutting it in half. Cackling in satisfaction, taking enjoyment for his action.

Temptation. The only thing Magoroku felt as he was watching.

“Sweet!” Davide beamed at his brilliance. The overflow of dark energy that was feeling all being swayed in that own blow. He was satisfied with this.

Sophia merely looks unimpressed by them. Maybe she was actually unimpressed?

It appears that Davide had a promising hold of the dark cores powers and dark energy. Being able to use it to his advantage. being rather pleased with this outcome. Good. At least, she didn't need to worry or at least she didn't want to worry about him.

Now all that was left was Magoroku to test out the dark core for himself.

"Darkcore active," Magoroku announced. His hair only grew longer to waist length. He felt a sudden rush of dark energy flowing through him. He felt the dark core influence, wanting to take over. It was sinister. It wanted to possess him. Of course, Magoroku wouldn't let it take control of his body instead he used the power to try to gain control. He wasn't going to use the dark core like Davide and call out items to cause disaster. Instead, he focused on using the dark core.

Sophia watched from afar seeing Davide destroying things, seemingly enjoying his time using the dark core. Magoroku standing there, staring effortlessly at his dark core. His dark blue eyes blazed with the purple of the dark core.

"That's enough."

The two males snapped out of their dazes, hearing the feminine voice that belongs to Sophia.

"It seems like both of you are able to use the dark core. Now, deactivate the Disaster Force."

Magoroku and Davide shared a confused glance.

"Um, how do you do that?"

Sophia let out a sigh, "Say _Disaster Force deactivate._ "

The two nodded and they both said her phrase in unison. Their hair shortened back to their normal length, feeling the darkness and sinister influence fading back to normal. They felt… like how they were before.

"You'll hear back from master Kyouya but for now, live your lives like you don't know the dark core exists."

Sauntering throughout the void streets as he was deep in thought. Reflecting back on what had happened previously.

_'Actually, working with Kyouya!? What a dream come true!'_

He'd always invariably thought about meeting the great Kyouya Gaen, after all, Magoroku perked up to Kyouya. Shockingly enough.

A few moments of making his way down the streets, he had finally made it back home. A large mansion. Digging through his pockets he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Entering the threshold before shutting the door with a loud bang, making sure to lock the door back up before he lowered himself down to take off his black blues, setting them neatly off to the side.

Once he was finished with this task he shouted for his father, "Daddy, I'm home! I apologize for being late without calling you, I lost track of time!"

_'I blame that Sophia girl and Davide Yamazaki guy for that!'_

He never liked making excuses or even apologized. when necessary he would. But he always thought he was in the right so apologizing never really came to his mind much. Then again, he always blames others for his actions, so was he really sorry?

But, a rule is a rule, that his father always made it essential and perfectly apparent to have Magoroku call him if he was returning home late. Or his father might panic and think of the worst. And Magoroku had a feeling he was going to have to call his father more than he would like in the future.

But no response followed his shout. No lights were currently on in any of the other rooms and his father wasn't in sight. Finding the mansion empty, void of any sound.

"Oh, he's probably still at work."

At least, Magoroku thought. After all, his father was as hardworking as he was. (Probably where Magoroku gets it from as well) His father must still be busy working and completing his task the day, in that case, he won't be able to see him in a while. Being in command had a lot of responsibilities. Obligations that Magoroku was more willing and fit to take-up in the near future.

He didn't have any mother, for as long as he remembered so that was out of the picture. In fact, he never hears his father talk about her at all and father had never bothered to bring any other woman in the picture.

"Gesha-Gesha"

Being taken out of his deep thoughts, Magoroku blinked, hearing a snarky, raspy voice. Tensing up, feeling uneasy, his eyes darted from side to side, looking frantically for the source of the sudden noises, "Wh-who's there!? Who are you?!"

The laughing only grew, it was mocking him. The mocking tone only made Magoroku irritated. Who dares mock Magoroku Shido!? He hated this sudden mockery. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him? Maybe the noise was only playing inside his head!? No! He didn't know but he wanted answers even if he felt apprehensive about receiving the said explanations.

A bright hinge of yellow soon blinded his slight, wincing that the brightness as the bright light illuminated throughout the room. As the light dimed. His dark blue eyes re-opened slowly, his eyesight revealing a monster. Magoroku flinched back, eyes widened in complete disbelief and shock. Mouth a gap.

Standing before him was his new buddy monster: Death Ruler, Gallows. The card his new "Master" had provided him. The illustration of the card was child plays compared to the monster that was now in front of him. His claws appear sharp.

"Gesha-Gesha You look pathetic, geh."

Pathetic!? Was that an insult!? _'Pathetic!? Watch who you're calling pathetic!'_ At least, Magoroku wanted to voice that out but the words were caught up in his throat.

"Geh, I was hoping to be buddies with someone less ugly."

 _Less ugly!?_ Magoroku felt a pit of rage arise within him. The monster mocked him. Called him demeaning names.

Magoroku's eyes broadened, he was aghast. The pure disrespect was even more horrendous than that Davide guys. "How dare you!? Who do you think I am!?"

"I don't care, Geh."

Lifted his gloved hand, his index finger pointed towards the Darkness Dragon world monster, "Well, you better start caring!”

“Who are you, geh?”

The end of his lips curling in an all-knowing smirk, shifting his right hand towards his place, gently placing his gloves on the green fabric of his shirt, feeling the contact. His shoulders hang high, proudly. "I’m not other than the one and only, Magoroku Shido and I am going to be the world's greatest Buddyfigther!"

"Gesha-Gesha, That's a lot of confidence, geh, Magoroku," The tan-haired felt rather pleased with the response his new buddy had given him, shutting his eyelids. Only nodding in complete agreement. He was very confident in his skills. He had no doubts for he was the greatest.

"For a fool that is," Added Gallows shortly after.

Thanks, for getting his hopes up. And here he thought his buddy was actually going to finally respect him soon.

His dark blue eyes re-open, pouting by this statement. Who was he calling Magoroku a fool!? He barely even knows Magoroku! He was no fool! That was not true, he was brilliant. Getting the top grades in his class. Obviously, that shows his smartness.

"I'm no fool!" Shouted the tan-haired male, certainly bothered by the insult.

Gallows dismisses the shouted from his human buddy. His thoughts wandered as if he was forgetting something. Something important. Oh, yes, now he remembered.

Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded his buddy.

The brightness in the room blinding Magoroku once more covers his eyes. Once Magoroku felt like it was safe he opened his eyes again. His buddy became a lot smaller, his mini form, perhaps?

"I look so cute, geh."

 _Cute!?_ Groaning at this fact, "You're not cute!"

Ignoring what his new buddy admitted, Gallows tramping away, floating around the room. Starting to make his way around the area.

Magoroku's eyes magnified, watching his buddy hurrying away from him, scampering around the room, "Hey, where are you going!? Come back here!"

His father was on the couch, sulking, drunk out of his mind. Davide rolled his eyes. Nothing new. At least he wasn't up to bother the young teen. Good.

Dismissing his father on the sofa, sneaking past the sofa pacing back to his room. Grabbing the doorknob, turning the silver nob. The door clinked and he pushed the door open, revealing the small contents in his room. He stepped inside, before shutting the door.

"Is this my new home?" A sudden voice spoke, a voice in which Davide couldn't recognize. A sudden bright light then glowed in his room. Shielding his eyes from the light. The bright blue light didn't last long at all. As soon as the bright light dimed to nothing Davide uncovered his eyes. Eyes landing on the floor, only to find that dragon from his card gilding. The black dragon slithering across the floor.

Davide only watched for a moment as the black dragon was sliding near the floor. Shortly, the monster was hovering towards him. Stopping only a few feet away from Davide. Davide felt the red eyes of the dragon judging him. It was weird.

"You look like fun to hang with," hissing again his new buddy actually commenting something good about him. Off to a good start, he guessed.

"Thanks, I guess? You too."

His buddy slithers to his only bed in the room. Floating on the surface.

Davide watched as his new buddy lay himself down like some sort of cat or dog, resting on his bed, "Soft."

The male made his way towards his buddy and the bed. "Who said you can sleep on _my_ bed, hm?"

"I can sleep wherever I want."

Narrowing his eyes, "No, you can't."

But his new buddy had different plans. He watched as his buddy shifted on the bed, getting more comfortable on the sheets.

He wasn't going to get off his bed, was he?"

#  **_Act II: You Must Be Dreaming_ **

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on her pale white skin—the cold breeze hitting through her white hair and touching skin, making contact and blowing the long strains in the front, from under her hat and sunglasses. A nice, relaxing breeze. Summer air. Hearing the cropping of the birds. Folks and families displaying their smiles filled with mirth; enjoying their time here. And here she was, chilling. Not giving much thought to those around her. They weren't important.

She sat on the table, big sunglasses and a huge blue top hat. Master had thought it was a good idea to pick her clothing and accessories for this occasion. She didn't see the point in doing that or dressing up at all. But Kyouya loved accessories so of course, she was willing to allow him to do so to her. She wouldn't deny her master.

Her expression remained mutual. Her thoughts pondered. She was moreover getting annoyed waiting outside of the coffee for the two males to finally show up but one of them did. And that was _Magoroku Shido._

Watching through the lens of the thick sunglasses. Perplexed showing in his dark blue eyes, probably wondering where she was. She kept quiet, of course. She wasn't going to simply tell him or call for him. _'He'll figure it out on his own.'_

And that he ultimately did. Until his bright blue eyes landed on her frame sitting on the table. He stood there, his dark blue eyes only gazing at her. Glimmering with a shine and hint of puzzlement. His expression altered to confusion, almost being skeptical. He felt as if he had seen that female before but had no idea where. She definitely knew her but he couldn’t put his fingertips on it.

Her bright eyes confronting his gaze through her sunglasses from the table.

He was vastly on the right track.

"Is that you, S-Sophia!?"

Her lips never parted, not a single twitch. She knew he was there but didn’t make any knowledge of it. She didn’t need to help him and surely she wasn’t going to help him, not again anyway. Knowing better than to stare at a female, after all, it was impolite to stare at a girl. Gulping he decided to awkwardly make his way towards the table she was sitting at.

“H-Hello!?” Sputtering, feeling uneasy.

Her bright blue eyes travel to meet his dark blue gaze once more. She still didn't give a response to the male now in front of her table.

Davide was walking down the streets, looking for the cafe that he was pretty sure that white-haired female had texted him. How did she even get his number? He had no idea. Coming to the location he was asked too once more because he had nothing better to do on a Sunday morning.

His tiny black eyes landed on a recognizable tan-haired near the table. His facial expression only showed complications. A young girl was wearing a large blue hat and sunglasses, sitting at the table Magoroku was staring at. Spotting the two teens from afar. Now, he knew he was in the right place.

 _'Is that Sophia?'_ He recollected that white hair. Smirking, he started making his way towards the two.

"Hey!" Davide greeted the two.

The two teens heard the unexpected greeting, his shoes were hitting the pavement. Whirling their heads and gazes to heads to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Asking, Magoroku was easily confused seeing Davide here.

"Someone texted me to come here, assuming I'm at the right place." Davide shifted his hand towards the metal bar on the top of the chair, wrapping his fingers around the railings, using his strength, pulling out the chair before plopping down on the chair.

His black eyes travel towards the girl on his right, scanning her new additions, "Nice disguise."

Magoroku was puzzled. "You know her!?"

Turning his head back to face the male standing in front of the small table. "Not personally but we've seen her before."

" _We've_?" Repeating Davide's word, Magoroku was still awfully perplexed.

"You know, that Sophia lady?"

Blinking, hoisting his hand up, pointing his index finger towards the girl, "You mean that _is_ Sophia!?"

"Yeah," Was all that Davide had assured. Before he dwindled his eyelids. He became mirthless, his expression almost filled with that of a disappointment for the tan-haired, “You seriously couldn’t tell it was her?” Davide scoffed at Magoroku.

The tan-haired didn’t like the fact that his tone sounded almost like a mockery of him. How dare this male!? Who did he think he was!? This was Magoroku he was talking too! “I knew it was her!” Magoroku was instantaneous to respond back, raising his voice in return, “I was just making sure that it was her that’s all…” His voice only dimed, his thoughts arose, _‘It wasn’t my fault, she wasn’t saying anything to me!’_

Narrowing her eyes, looking annoyed and that she was. Magoroku’s shouting tone he was no doubt going to draw people to look at them and possibly start a scene if he kept this up with Davide. Not that she cares about it much. Determining to voice her thoughts, “Sit down and stop shouting.” Her voice was stern, commanding. Her bright blue eyes show exasperation.

“Y-yes, if you say so!” small panicky voice, making no protest against her. It probably wasn’t a good idea to go against her. Following her orders. He grabbed the bars of the only chair at their table who was currently available. Sitting down on the chair. A few moments of silence had passed when he was doing this.

Davide cocked his head to the side, facing Sophia once more, “How the hell do you have my number?” Davide queried, "Were you stalking me or something!? You're must be weirdo, ain't cha~?"

That question had been on his mind since the first time he got a text from her. And it seems Magoroku wasn’t going to ask anytime, at least, from Davide’s perspective it didn’t appear that way.

Magoroku parted his lips, he was wondering the same thing. But now that Davide had brought it up now Magoroku couldn’t help but question the same thing as well. “I was wondering the same thing,” Chimed in, being perplexed, " _But I don't know her well enough to call her a weirdo…_ "

Sophia disregards their questions. She had no time for their query. She texted the two on a part of Kyouya and his orders. If she could, she would block their numbers so she didn’t have to deal with them. 

“That’s none of your business.”

Davide and Magoroku weren't fond of her response. Disappointment showing in his eyes.

Ignoring this, not wasting his time any longer. Digging in her pockets, taking out the two decks. Placing both of the decks, face down, so the cards were only showing the backside logo. She was silent.

Davide and Magoroku were bewildered by her actions. Their eyes shifted down to the decks she settled down on the table. Both of them were fascinated. Sophia finally spoke once more, “Your decks.” Was all that she Addressed.

The tan-haired hoisted his hand towards the table, reaching his hand towards the deck. Wrapping his fingers around the deck of his new cards. Hovering the cards from the table and bringing the deck closer to him. His dark blue eyes landed on the cards in his hand, before he shuffled through the deck of cards. Astonish seeing cards he never even seen before. Darkness dragon world.

Hastily, Davide snatched the deck of cards on the table, "Sweet~!" 

Sophia made no attempt to stop Magoroku as he took the deck from the table. But instead, she parted her lips to speak once more, “Master requested for both of you to his party for tomorrow.”

A _party_!? For tomorrow!? What? On sure short notice!? "A party tomorrow!?" Magoroku inquired, being surprised.

She nodded, "That's right." Answering his question.

Magoroku's dark blue eyelids fluttered open, groaning as he picked himself up. He had arisen from his slumber. Stretching his arms, yawning. Taking a moment to wake himself up fully.

Remembering that Sophia told him he was invited to the party Kyouya was holding.

He had made sure to cleanse and bathe. He'd made sure his clothes were ready and not tinted in any way. Being the utmost prepared for this evening. And well prepared he was.

He wasn't too big on fancy clothes and suits while he did enjoy fancy clothing, he didn’t enjoy having something look overdo, it only ruins the taste. It was fancy but also simple. 

Wearing a basic vest and white shirt, a simple waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants, deciding to dawn his white gloves. Normally, he wouldn’t wear his gloves much without his green military-issued uniform.

His frame stood in front of his large mirror. His complexion and utter frame showing in his mirror. Magoroku's gaze landed on his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself here and there. His dark grey comb gripping in his hand, combing his ever so soft hair. Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws.

He had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed, slumping his arm, gently plopping the comb on his side stand.

Hm, something was missing. Something important. He felt it. Weird. Dark blue eyes now gazing down at this desk, scanning the surface. Examining all of the items on the desk in front of him. Not many items were on his deck, to begin with so finding what he needed and looking for wasn't that hard.

The darkcore case filled with two different decks resting on the corner. His comb was where he plopped it down, in the middle. One of his many clone bottles.

 _Clone_?

Clicking in his mind, the sudden thought strikes him like a wave.

"Oh, I need to smell nice!"

His gloved fingers drifted towards the bottle, wrapping his fingers around the bottle on the small stand, gripping the container. Moving up the bottle towards him—clutching the glass firmly around his fingers—In a tight hold. One of his gloved fingers shifted towards the hook, pressing his finger down, applying pressure to the button. Hearing the contents inside of the bottle spraying the contents around his frame. Smelling the scent of vanilla through his nostrils. A good type of fragrance.

"Come down now, Magoroku. Our ride is here!"

Hearing the shouting of his father down the stairs inside of his room. He wasted no time to set the clone bottle down on his table where he got it from, nodded his head. His dark blue eyes landed on his mirror once more, making once the last check in the mirror before he darted towards the door of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"Coming!" Making his way down the stairs, the steps were creeping, causing the disturbance. It only was taking him out of his thoughts.

Glimpsing towards the tall figure, his father, dressed in a fancy suit. Where his father was waiting for him at the door. His father took note of the male who was coming in his view, “Are you all ready to go, Magoroku?”

Nodding in response, “Yes,” His eyes wander over towards the door, finding that his dressed shoes were already neatly shacked, “Oh, I need to put on my shoes first!”

The end of his lips curls in a soft, warming smile, “Splendid! Hurry up, son!”

His father went to unlock the door, leaving Magoroku to do his own thing. The tan-haired went to the shack of shoes, taking his black-dressed shoes off the railings of the rack before slipping them on. This task didn’t take long and he was ready to go.

Magoroku witnessed a black limousine pulling up on the road, near the front of their mansions. Making our way out the threshold of the house. their ride drove up to the front of their household. Shortly but slowly, halting. The spinning coming from the wheels soon came to an end. Moments later, in the harshness, the front door. The front door of the car door, unlock, mildly opening, revealing an older man in a black suit. It must’ve been their driver. The said man had made his way towards the middle of the lengthy car. The man lowered his hand down to the bar handles of the door. Wrapping his gloved fingers around the door frame, Grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

Magoroku and his father strolled towards the car, their footsteps being the only noticeable sound.

As he silently bent down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely.

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the old did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down, his father followed suit. Both down sitting in the car. Hearing the loud noise and thud of the car door closing. From the corner of his dark blue eyes, he saw the elderly man shutting the door. Then the front door opened and closed.

His thoughts taking possession in the silence in the chauffeured, letting my thoughts wander. His mind's playing situations of what might or could've happened. He had been thinking of conservation starters. He went to fancy parties before like this in the past and meant people who were also in high command in Japan with his father, being as popular as he was and someone who held some sort of power over Japan.

Shortly, his father spoke once more, hearing his raspy voice next to him, “It's important that you'll be on your best behavior here, Magoroku, so no antics."

Magoroku only nodded by his father's orders, "I'll behave, daddy."

The end of his lips curled in a soft smile warmly, "Good. After all, we'll be meeting with Kyouya Gaen."

After this interaction, Magoroku leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by. His thoughts immediately went back to what the tan-haired was previously thinking when his father had said beforehand.

Sophia and kyouya were near the threshold to the large mansion-like building behind them. Kyouya was once more, greeting the guest with manufactured mirth. Sophia eyed the guest as they entered, not making a sound.

Her bright blue eyes then took note of a familiar tan-haired walking down the path, with an older male that almost looked like Magoroku.

Kyouya also took note of the two making their way towards them. The end of his lips curls in a smile, "The Shido family! Welcome!"

"Hello, Mr. Gaen. Thank you for having us, we're grateful," His father spoke, in a cheerful manner; being rather excited to be here. More so than Magoroku.

"No need to thank me, your family is always welcome to our parties. Though, I do have some things I would love to discuss

"Of course! I'm all ears." 

"Wonderful," Kyouya then cocked his head towards Sophia and Magoroku, "Sophia, Shido, I believe you two should stay out here and wait for your _other friend_ to arrive. Mr. Shido and I have some important things to discuss with him for the time being."

Calling Davide a "friend", especially now would be an overstatement. After all, they only met just a few days ago. Despite this Sophia still nodded, agreeing to his order.

Magoroku watched his father and his master walk inside. _'I wonder what they are going to talk about?'_

Sophia stood there, unmoving. 

Bemusedly, Magoroku spoke, at least trying to start small talk with the female next to him, “So, um, when do you think he’ll show up, Sophia?”

Sophia didn't bother to respond. Clearly annoyed with him.

**○♡◇♡◇♡◇♡♡◇♡◇♡◇♡○**

Davide's tiny black eyes only gaze up at the ceiling with his almost blank expression written on his face. Laying still relaxed on his hard bed. The covers under his frame. He didn't bother pulling the blankets up, not that he minded. His room was void of any known sound. Silent.

His buddy resting comfortably on the end of his feet, the end of his bed. Of course, Davide had mixed feelings about sharing his bed, especially his buddy. It was new but Deathgaze didn't bother the male's space on the bed and Davide was pretty much the same. Davide didn't mind as much now, after all, Deathgaze stayed towards the edgy of the bed.

Moments of silence passed. Davide didn't mind or even care. He was just lazy.

"I think you should get ready for that party now," Deathgaze hissed at the end of his bed, breaking the stillness from in his room. His raspy voice creaked with amusement.

The brown-yellow-haired knew that his buddy was all too comfortable in his own position on the bed to move on his own. And he highly doubts Deathgaze even cared.

Davide didn't feel like getting up, "Nah, let's forget it, Deathgaze. I don't feel like getting up." Really not wanting to go.

"You wouldn't want the master taking me away. Or worse." His tone of voice was odd… menacing. And Davide wasn't fond of it. Narrowing his eyes. Did he have much of a choice in the matter?

Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoisting himself up from his bed, turning his frame so that his feet, now touching the floor before getting out of his bed, making his way toward his

Digging through his set of clothes in his closet. His fingers, lacing over the fabric of his outfits. His black tiny eyes gazing for something fancy or at least would be considered as “fancy”. He didn’t have many clothes to choose from, not that he cared. He didn’t need much and didn’t even want much. Not worrying about his outfits much. His eyes landed on one of his outfits. His fingers wrapped around one of the hangars, taking it off the railing. A white-collar t-shirt.

_‘Hm, would this go nice?’_

Throwing the piece of clothing on his bed he went digging around his closet. Picking out some black trousers. Quickly taking and pulling off the clothes he was currently wearing before changing himself to the white-collar t-shirt and trousers. He made sure to keep the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone and neck. His black choker showing. He preferred his neck being exposed, and easier access to his darkcore when he needed it, making him feel much safer if he was wearing one.

Turning his frame away, he gazes at Deathgaze who was still resting on the bed, "C'mon, Deathgaze, let's go!" calling for his buddy.

Deathgaze didn’t bother to protest this, in one swift motion the gliding forward, off the bed like a snake over to Davide. A light bright shining as Deathgaze altered back to his card from. Davide was now pinching his hand, grasping the end of the cardboard, Deathgaze between fingertips. Lowering his hand down to his pockets, reaching for the back pockets of his black pants, shoving the card in the back pockets.

Having the feeling his dad wasn't awake, Davide made sure he was careful enough to draw any attention towards him. He really didn't want to explain what he was doing and where he was going to his father. After all, his father had no need to know what he was planning.

Wasted no time, rushing to his door and rapidly plopping on his shoes. His eyes travel towards the side of the front entrance. His tiny black eyes kept note of the coat rack standing beside him. His black jacket was on the rack. Before opening the door and evacuating promptly he went over the rack of jackets, grasping hold of the black leather on the rack, pushed it up from the hook, and brought the piece of clothing towards his frame. Settling the coat on his frame. Taking hold of his keys, he strolls towards the door. Inserting the key in the key hold before turning the knob, hearing the door click. Pushing the door open, revealing the outside as it creeks. Feeling the wind blowing past his hair, the cold air was refreshing, relaxing. Taking a step outside, and past the threshold. Before locking up the door.

Sauntering on the sidewalk for a few minutes.

 _'I don't know where to go.'_ The sudden realization that he had no idea where he was going, "shit!"

His footsteps halted, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Lowering his hand down to his pants, grabbing his phone from the back of his pockets, yanking his phone out of his pocket. Pressing down on the "on" button on his device. The light now shined on his face. He's trying super hastily to go to his emails on his cell phone, Kyouya or Sophia had emailed him the location. He beamed when he saw the text in his emails. _'At least that was helpful.'_

A few minutes of scampering through the large town, just trying his best to find the correct location he was searching for. Slowing down his pace, giving himself more air to breathe.

He already knew he was getting close to his location, however, he had already lost most of his breath from running non-stop. He took this time to compose himself and to catch his own breath. Darting across town probably wasn't a good idea on his part.

He continued to walk forward on the sidewalk coming into view, a bunch of cars and people gathering. Gulping forced himself to make his way towards the large building.

Shortly coming in his line of vision was two identifiable teens. Standing in front of the building, as if waiting for someone. He assumed that it was probably him that they were waiting for.

Immediately taking notice that they were in fancy apparel. Sophia wore a long blue dress with white trims running along the side. A small necklace accompanying the outfit she was dawning.

Magoroku had a white collared shirt and blue vest on, a waistcoat. He definitely was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes.

The colors match their eyes perfectly if he might add. They didn't look bad at all.

The two teens notice the staring coming from the taller male in the crowd.

"Davide?" Magoroku questioned breaking Davide out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Blinking, hearing that familiar voice it only took him out of his daze, his lips swirled in a large smile, "Hey, whatcha talkin’ about~?" 

"If you stop staring at us like that, maybe we'll be able to actually go inside," Sophia added, being unamused with Davide's efforts to start a conversation. 

Rolling his eyes, deciding it was best to lazily agree with her, "Yeah, yeah. I get it… Let's go inside~!" Davide was quick to agree with Sophia in her words. 

_This was awkward enough._

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Entering the large threshold. 

She stood near the two males, for now, standing silently. Eyeing them both closely so they didn't make a fool of themselves.

Unsure of what master wanted her right now. Hanging out and being with the two males the whole time? She wasn't used to being at his parties without getting the orders. Let alone being with someone else (or people) would be a better term to use.

The two followed Sophia as she saunders over towards the tables, taking one. Not sure what else to do giving Master wasn't in her line of vision. And he'll most likely see her near the nicely designed tables.

Sophia stood there but Magoroku took this time to take one of the chairs by the bars, pulling it out before he sat himself down on the seat. Davide followed suit and took one of the chairs for himself, pulling it out before sitting next to Magoroku.

Magoroku turned his head towards the girl standing like a statue near the table. Her expression void, "You're not going to sit down, Sophia?"

Closing her eyelids she shook her head no in response to this.

"Hey~!" Davide waved his hand in front of Magoroku's face, catching his attention during the process. Magoroku cocked his head to look at Davide. "Can I call you "Chan"? You seem like a Chan to me, hm?" 

Magoroku Stare confusingly, "Um, I guess so." 

"Well, Shido-Chan don't you look fancy; are you here to _impress_ anyone~?" Winking his eyes, Davide started to tease Magoroku a bit. Taking pleasure in Magoroku's reaction.

Magoroku blinked from being in shock by Davide's tone. Watching as the heat was rushing towards his cheeks, veering his head back to his other side, meeting Davide's gaze, "N-No! Wh-why would you ask such a thing!?"

"No reason, I guess but your reaction is worth it though. Hehe~!"

"My reaction?"

The end of Davide's lips curves a mocking smile, "Yeah, like the one you are showing to me now, Shido-chan~!"

Sophia was growing annoyed with the two, the other guest looking at them. Some openly showed their disgust towards them. Annoying. It was so annoying. "The only reaction you'll get is the one of pain if you don't stop this. You'll get punished by our master for causing this scene."

Both teens looked at Sophia. Their facial expressions being a mixture of both confusion and fear. At least, the two were silent now. Good.

"Relax, I was just kidding~!" 

"Oh, my, Sophia. You really have a hold on these two, don't you?" 

The three young teens heard the amusing tone of a familiar male. Turning their heads to see the white-haired male. His expression was that of amusement, making their way towards the group.

"I supposed, master," Sophia gazed at a mixture of confusion and pity. She wouldn't say that but if Master spoke it then it must be true. 

Kyouya let a small chuckle out under his breath, "You're going to need it, after all, you'll be teaming up with them for our newest tournament."

"Tournament?" The word repeated from his lips in confusion, questioning, Magoroku was rather puzzled.

Kyouya gave a nod, answering his question, "Yes, the tournament is a great place to show your skills to the world. I already decided on a name… Darkness Valentine!" 

Emphatically, Magoroku arose from his seat, the end of his lips curling in a confident smirk, "Of course, I'm going to win! No one can match my skills!"

Davide snorted, "That's a lot of confidence there, Magoroku-Chan."

He was more than ready to settle down and take a rest. After the long day, he had ended up sharing with both Sophia and Davide. He'd been spending a lot of his time with the both of them. More time then he had actually spent with anyone else.

As time passed he'd grown to somewhat like him. Of course, they weren't close (not yet, anyway) but they were _tolerable_ to say the least. They weren't annoying nor did they annoy him. They were just… _alright_.

Finishing up his homework for the night before he'd brushed his teeth and made sure everything was neatly placed back where it reignited from.

Cozy, feeling the soft, fluffy fabric of the light pink pajamas. Lowering his body down, grasping his fingers on the tripping of his blanket he yanked the blankets up. Before he picked his legs up and started clawing on the bed, once he was laying down he pulled the blankets back up to shoulder length. Unhurriedly closing his eyes. Snuggling, engulfing in the warmth of his soft bed and covers.

Shortly, his mind drifted and he felt himself growing tired. Nuzzling deeper into the comfort, letting his thoughts drift. Before he knew it he had already drifted off to a deep sleep...

_"Magoroku-chan~!"_

_A voice from behind had blurted out the teen's hair name. A customary voice. But his voice seems cheerful, lacing with enthusiasm. It was unusual. Out of character for Davide? Or maybe it was because he'd personally never seen Davide being truly happy before?_

_He felt a sudden nudging on his arm. Taking the tan-haired out of his thoughts. Before he knew it, he felt another arm pulling on the apparel he was donning. The tan-haired stirred his head to the side, finding that Davide had his arms wrapped around his arm, in a compressed clutch._

_Tensing up by this action, Magoroku didn't protest to stop the teen. wrapping their hands together, he felt the contact, as they intertwined. Magoroku made no move to push away. Sensibility feeling innocuous in his hold genuinely felt secure. It was weird and it made the tan-haired feel awkward._

_“Don’t take him all for yourself.” Another voice had chined in, taking the two teens off guard._

_Magoroku cocked his head to the source of the noise. A young female stood still, staring at them, acquiescing. Her expression was void of any noticeable emotions. Her voice was laced with something he seldomly hasn't seen before… jealousy. It felt foreign to him. Sophia being jealous._

_“What? Are you jealous, Ice queen?” Davide was the one to speak, replying back to Sophia’s unexpected statement. His voice connoting amusement. Magoroku could tell Davide was teasing the female._

_Narrowing her bright blue eyes at Davide, distinctly being annoyed by his statement. She shook her head in a no, retorting. Her lips didn’t part, and she didn’t voice her thoughts. If she was even thinking of anything at all. He could never tell if she was contemplating inside that little head of hers._

_She took a step forward, towards the tan-haired. She hoisted her hand up from under her dark blue jacket. Without a word, he placed her hand on his chest. Feeling her hand on his chest through the fabric of his white collared shirt, in a tender fashion. Before he’d knew it could even imagine it, She lowered her head, on his chest, under his chin. Resting her head on the fabric of his shirt. He felt her delicate white hair tickling his chin and neck._

_Marveled by this. The feeling of blood rushing to his cheeks, he felt his heart race. Skipping a beat. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, persistently._

His eyes fluttered open, shot up from his bed, his blankets covered in sweat. His heart was still racing in his chest. His heart thumping loudly in his. Nearly falling off the edge of his bed in the process. 

His mind was racing on what the dreams possibly meant and why he had them. There must've been a reason, right? Shaking this idea off, no way he could like two people _that_ way! Let alone liking two different genders. After all, his father always said to stay loyal to one person.

Still, there wasn't any time to dwell on that now, there was a tournament to prepare for. No time for overthinking.

He got ready for the day, ate breakfast and was out, ready to start the day. His darkness Dragon World deck in hand. Finally, their master was allowing all of them to use the decks for this event. 

Two teen males stood near the large opening of the window. As they were watching Sophia Sakharov was fighting their current opponent from inside of the room. She was tough and strong.

"Davide?"

"Hm?" His tiny black eyes lazily shifted towards his side, gazing at Magoroku.

"Why did you join our team?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"But you could've left."

The day was bright, his future was right ahead of him. Hearing the crowd calling out his name, chanting it almost. The shouts and words of encouragement were like music playing in his ears.

But then…

It all halted, everything. He felt as if his world, his future, his dreams ended.

 **_Zero_ **.

His life points reach zero.

Magoroku lost his first match during the whole event over the course of a week.

He forgot about that weird he had earlier with Sophia and Davide. Instead, his thoughts were about his team losing.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost!" Shouted Magoroku, pacing around the room. He simply couldn't stay still. He has to know why they even lost in the first place. There must've been a _reason_. Clearly, he wasn't the reason, was he? No, of course, not he was perfect.

He wanted to throw something across the room, having that undesirable urge to cause some disaster. His thoughts grew darker by the minute.

Both of his teammates were in the background, different corners in the room they were given. Davide was watching the male from his position on the couch.

The tan-haired swayed back and forth, lost in thought. Clearly he was annoyed with the outcome of the three fights. At least, Sophia won but Davide had lost his match.

They were so close to winning the whole thing, this close! So Close, in fact, that his fingers would be touching.

 ** _3rd place_** .

They got third place but third place wasn't good enough. Not for Magoroku Shido. A failure type of number.

"Quit your whining."

Magoroku halted, his thoughts were now directed towards the taller male. Pointing his index finger accusingly at him, "You're the reason we lost, Yamazaki!" Before dramatically throwing his hands up to the air.

Rolling his eyes, the brown-yellow-haired teen ignores the tan-haired.

"Tell me, why _did_ you choose this team?"

Magoroku paused by his words. He wasn't expecting Davide to ask him that. Nothing was leaning up to that query.

The question came out of nowhere.

Why did he choose this team? This wasn't a choice. "I-I didn't have a choice _—"_

"Don't give that crap." Davide was quick to respond to the other male.

Magoroku flinched. He didn't like this sudden tone Davide was suddenly showing him.

"As you said before, it was a choice and could've left if you disdain us so much."

Magoroku frowned at that, keeping his lips closed. Not responding to Davide.

Remembering how he had told him that being on a team together was a _choice_. Was Magoroku going back on his words? No, of course not, he was a man of his words.

An awful feeling in his chest arose, stirring. He felt like his insides sunk like someone just punched him. "I-I-I don't hate you," his voice sounded hurt but he wouldn't admit how much he was truly hurting on the inside. But he didn't hate him. He felt something but it definitely wouldn't be defined as hatred. Far from it actually.

"Just go away, I don't give a shit about your excuses." This voice was cold. Colder than he wanted it to sound.

Magoroku felt like his whole world was shattered in front of him. An awful feeling of heartbreak washed over him. Magoroku couldn't look at him anymore. He couldn't handle to look at the pure disdain the other male was displaying towards him. Right now, Magoroku was certain that Davide didn't want to talk to him, at least not right now.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Magoroku was quick, darting towards the only door in the room as it was sliding open for him to walk out to the main halls of the large building.

The girl in the corner watched things as they unfolded and played out in front of her. The air was growing thick from the sudden tension coming from the two males. She wasn't exactly fond of how these were going but she didn't care. But she needed to stop the two. Hearing Magoroku's last words before he started making his way towards the door. She was certain that her master wanted them to stay in their room and not wander.

"Shido."

Magoroku darted out of the room. Ignoring the stern calls of Sophia from behind him.

Strolling along the path of the street, only wishing to go home and cry on his pillow endlessly with shame and sorrow. He had no idea why his heart was feeling as it somehow broke in pieces in that room. The streets were void. The feeling of being alone. He was going to, at least, make actual friends but he messed it all up. The pain sensation didn't leave. He didn't understand why he cared so much. But he did. And it was hurting him. All of it.

"Heh, look what we have here, boys~?"

He froze in his tracks. A voice running through the streets. He didn't recognize that voice from anywhere before. He felt a sudden chill running down his back, his blood going cold.

His eyes traveled to find three men coming in his array of vision. Exiting the dark alleyway next to him. Their eyes glaring at him, halting their steps.

Magoroku tense and took a step back. Something about the males was wrong. His mind screamed for him to leave.

"Look, you're gonna give you a count to three to hand over your wallet, fag."

Gulping, "I-I don't have my wallet. Please leave me alone."

One of the males punched him in the gut, " _The WRONG_ answer!"

The tan-haired felt the harsh contact from under his shirt as he yelped in pain. The male pushed him harshly against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Before fingers wrapped around his collar, pulling at it. 

"One more chance, give me your money."

Magoroku sucked in his breath. Not bothering to feed in their demands, they were just hoodlums wanting to take something they had no right stealing from him. He wasn't going to let them take advantage of him without a little protest.

Anticipating what was going to happen to him next and it did. His fists making contact with his fingers. A single spike of pain coming from his stomach before fading. Grasping, he felt his body go numb, falling on the hard cold group with a loud thud. 

Trying to push himself back up, at least to fight back but only to be knocked back to the floor by another foot kicking him in the gut before he got smacked by another guy on his cheek. Causing his cheeks to sting. The contact was harsher than before.

His mind was racing, telling him he was going to die and this was going to be the end. That thought was playing in his mind on repeat, like a broken record player.

His heart beating heavily in his chest. Grasping for breath, trying to catch his breath for air. But with every hit he was receiving it made it difficult for him to even breathe. They kept knocking the wind out of his lungs. 

"Stop this," his pleads were low, begging for them to halt their punches. Trying to cover his face and body, curling up in himself. His legs buck inward.

One of them managed to grab him near the head, yanking at his hair, the short tan-colored strain intertwined with his fingers. Heaving his body up, his hands dropped to his sides.

Tears forming in the corner of his eyes, whimpering. The pain was becoming too much for his poor body.

"I expect him to fight more but it looks like he's giving up. What a fag?" 

That insult, that word made Magoroku needed to bark back, at least prove to them that he should be taken seriously.

He was in too much pain. He felt paralyzed. His body was growing with anguish as the seconds passed by. Making him uncomfortable. He could taste the awful sample of blood in his mouth. He wanted to plead, begged for them to stop this. It was wrong, it was painfully slow.

 _He felt hopeless_...

How he wished Sophia or Davide was here to save him. How he felt regret for even thinking it was a good idea taking his anger out on losing the match on his fellow teammates.

_'Would they even save me at all...?'_

"Leave him alone!"

As if the world was bending to his needs. The tan-haired heard a familiar voice but the voice was strained, filled with anger and hate. His vision was blurry, to see much, the corner of his eyes darkened. But he could make out an outline of a familiar figure, instantly punching one of the guys in the face fist first.

Before he could understand what was happening he saw a familiar male punch one of the dudes.

"D-Davide!?" Magoroku breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. Magoroku eyes widened. Was his wish answered? How did he know he was here?

Magoroku forced himself to raise his head from off the ground. His vision was still blurry but he could see Davide fighting off the men.

Magoroku felt a set of arms on his shoulder, pulling him up from his position on the floor, "You cause too much trouble." Sophia was the one who mumbled, narrowing her eyes. She eyed him carefully; giving him a lot of what appears to be that of pity and disappointment. He cocked his head to take a glimpse at her, seeing her expression.

Sophia was here as well!? Magoroku felt weak to protest the female. Magoroku was still so sore, his body stinging from the sudden attacks he had been hit with.

Magoroku noticed one of the men behind Sophia, was ready to strike her at any moment.

"S-Sophia!" Magoroku choked out, trying to warn the girl that one of the guys who attacked him was behind her. He was worried, he didn't want Sophia to get hurt. Having the sudden urge to protect her from them, if he couldn't protect himself then he'll at least protect her.

Sophia used her free hand, digging in her jacket for her cards. Revealing a card, glowing bright yellow. Shutting her eyes, her glance soon became annoyed, "Idiot." Was all she said as her card came to life, blowing the male away. With a loud thud, the male fell to the hard surface, leaving him unconscious.

Magoroku only watched in shock. Unable to do much and he loathed it. He was visibly vulnerable.

"Okay, I think they're the last of them."

Both teens that were sitting on the floor, raised their chins to find Davide was standing in front of them. Hunching over, grasped hold of Magoroku's free arm. He felt another set of arms.

Magoroku expected the touch to be hard and rough but it was tender and soft. As if Davide was subconsciously being careful about physically hurting Magoroku, or more so. The touch felt so foreign to him. It wasn't normal. None of this was.

Magoroku bites his tongue. Davide and Sophia were helping him to get his footing on the ground. Slowly heaved his body up, his knees unfolding. Still, he was shaking slightly uncomfortably. He still felt rather weak and he hated it.

The streets were silent, void of any notable notice besides Magoroku's heavy breathing, he was breathing hard, ragged. He was shaking.

His body still felt hefty and numbed. The uncomfortable feeling of his lowered body aching, throbbing. He felt like vomiting from being kicked in his gut so many times over. His mind was spinning, his heart racing.

"You feeling okay, Magoroku-chan?"

Magoroku weakly replied, his voice lowered, "Y-yes…"

The tan-haired fretted, he felt the awkwardness from the other teens. Mainly having someone who you had fought before saving you from your downfall was uncanny on its own but Magoroku wasn't sure if Davide forgave him for what happened. But Davide didn't look unhinged so Magoroku could only assume Davide cared more about him then he led on.

 _It was an evident lie_. Knowing that the two were smart, they could see right past it.

He wasn't okay. His heart was hurting, his body was becoming stiff. He was a wreck and in a mess, he didn't even ask to be in.

As they were holding him up, Davide and Sophia had a firm but gentle grip on his arms. Magoroku was holding up, still shaking, he felt that he wouldn't be able to walk on his own for a moment.

Meaning, he had to ask Sophia and Davide to assist him but the words were caught in his throat. Simply asking for help from them looks simple enough but recalling what had happened and him dashing out of the room ignoring Sophia's attempt to stop them.

He didn't want to ask, he couldn't find the words to speak, everything was caught in his throat.

"Where do you live, Magoroku-chan?"

Briefly shutting his eyes, Magoroku was stunned to hear such a question coming from the taller male. The question came out of nowhere. A few moments had passed until Magoroku spoke, catching more of his breath, "Um, wh-why do you want to know?"

"So we can take you home?"

"Oh?" Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation coming to his cheeks, his cheeks lit up thinly in color indicated that he was blushing. "Of course, my home isn't that far from here."

And so Magoroku had told them where to go and they followed or more so they aid him through the streets. Both of them were acting warily. Not to go, of course, but he felt as if they were watching out for something bad to pop up.

"You know, I can walk myself. My legs aren't broken," Magoroku puffed his cheeks. As they continue to make their way down the streets.

"Too bad, we're not letting you go anytime soon."

_'I didn't want you to let go anyways.'_

Magoroku tense, feeling his heart skip a beat. He didn't just say that, did he?

A few minutes of just silently strolling down the path as passed. The air around them was growing bitter cold and all Magoroku was craving to do was to lay in bed and pretend this never happened. His dark blue eyes shifted up finding that the location to his house was coming here soon, knowing better to make the other two teens halt their tracks.

"Stop."

Sophia and Davide halted their steps, listening to Magoroku's words.

The three were now faced with a large home. A house, in which the tan-haired knew very well.

"This is my house."

"This is a big house, you must have a large family, hm?"

Magoroku shook his head no in response to that, of course, his home was big but he wouldn't want to lie or give the notion that he did have a huge family when that simply wasn't the case at all. "It's only my father and I. I don't really have a big family or at least, I don't know if we have more family."

"Oh," Davide felt that.

Sophia didn't say a word or even made an attempt to voice her thoughts to the males. The three made it up to the doors of Shido's mansion. Magoroku carefully digs inside his pockets for his keys, pulling them out.

Davide grabs the keys out of Magoroku's fingers, perceiving to put the key in the key holder, turning the key and the door make a clicking noise. The taller male had opened the door for the two and they stepped inside.

Davide eyes scanned around the area, looking for something, "Let's put him down."

Sophia made no protest and nodded her head, the two walked the tan-haired to his couch in the living room. Sitting him down.

Magoroku winced, as he was being placed down on the couch. Holding his hand close to his abdomen. He was still aching in pain and was still sore. No doubt it was going to leave a mark and cause swelling.

The other two teens took note of this. Davide and Sophia share glances with each other as if knowing something important or had an understanding.

Sophia shortly strolled out of the room, without another word. And Magoroku wondered where she was going and what she was doing. The tan-haired wanted to ask or at least have an understanding of her motives.

Magoroku didn't have to wait long to receive his answer as she made it back to the room. Carrying what appears to be ice packed. Wait, an ice pack!? Did she go to his kitchen to get that!? Being puzzled Magoroku watched the two teens as they were getting closer.

She hunched herself over towards him, bringing the ice pack down with her. Davide took the end of his shirt, pulling it up and Sophia placed the ice pack on his skin. This caused Magoroku to flinch away, and jump. Magoroku tensed by their actions.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, "Relax."

Feeling the coldness of the ice pack touched his bruised abdomen, making contact, causing him to quiver from the coldness. He wanted to shift away, move from their grasps but felt unable too.

He had no idea how to feel. He didn't feel as hurt as before but he didn't feel better either. Gosh, how he wished he would go back to normal. 

Still, his thoughts wander and, easily growing insufferable to handle. So many questions running through his mind that he wanted to ask. His dark blue eyes traveling

"Why did you save me?"

The two teens in front of him froze at this question. A good question indeed.

"We had a feeling you were going to get into some trouble after you ran out on us so after some _waiting_ Davide _forced_ me to go look for you," Narrowing her eyes at the male standing next to her.

Davide chuckled at this, "You decided to stay so…"

Sophia turned her head, puffing her cheeks, "Whatever." Interpreting him before he was able to finish his sentence. 

Davide then plopped down on the couch next to Magoroku, "I hope you don't mind us sticking around for a little while, Magoroku-chan!" 

"N-Not at all!" 

After some convincing and annoying the female, Davide finally did so. Without breaking a sweat. She was sitting on the other side of Magoroku.

The three were sitting on the couch, Magoroku was in the middle. The best position to be in. It was in the center of the television and he didn't need to move his gaze much. Sophia and Davide were on opposite sides of him. Of course, they all were mindful of the other's space on the couch so no one was being treated unfairly and being crushed by the other. They awkwardly kept their distance from one another.

Sophia didn't really want to stay and Kyouya probably needed her right now but Davide kept on nagging her to stay and watch the movie with the two males. Of course, she got annoyed to the point where she made a choice to stay just so Davide could shut up about it.

Something about Davide saying that he wanted Sophia to stay to help protect Magoroku or something. 

_'We are going to get punished.'_

She highly doubts that she was going to get any sort of punishment herself but Davide and Magoroku were bound to get punished. Rightly so, if she added. They dragged her in this mess.

They were watching a rather boring movie that was playing on the large Television screen, to say the least.

Davide kept commenting on how much the "heroes" in the movie suck. Sophia and Magoroku didn't mind this at all. Davide rants were entertaining at times. 

The white-haired expected Magoroku to complain but it was Davide who was complaining. Magoroku kept his mouth shut, not being interested in starting a conservation himself.

Sophia couldn't help but ask about where one of the characters went off too. Not that she gave it much thought nor cared much. But It was a pothole that Sophia noted. It was annoying her greatly on top of that.

"Living in your imagination. Maybe they're dead, living a life filled with pain no one could understand. The darkness calling out their name. Losing every sentiment of hope they had coursing through their veins. The past is left to be forgotten, after all, the clock only turns one way. Or maybe the movie is just that poorly written to the point they forgot about a meaningless character. Heh~!"

Sophia was getting annoyed during some parts of Davide rants, only wishing to hear the movie and not his voice. She had voiced her annoyance as well on a few occasions. Simply responding, "Just shut up and watch the movie." 

Though, who can blame Davide? The movie was boring, even for a one about superheroes. At least, he was making himself appear like a fool which was more entertaining than some movie. Ashamed.

”The protagonists are always really annoying, right?”

"I guess, You can say that," Magoroku eagerly responded to Davide's claim; speaking for the first time during the course of the movie.

Davide was probably right. Oftentimes Heroes were written poorly in the media. Except for the Captain Answer, he was Magoroku's only exception to this claim. Being a little biased about his response. 

Still, Davide kept going with his rant, as if he wasn't stopping any time soon. Not paying any mind to Magoroku's tone of voice, “They're unreasonably enthusiastic, always being cheerful, crushing other people's hearts with cool composure, furthermore they're not aware of misrecognition so they're bad at dealing with it!”

Magoroku leans down to take the remote from off the coffee table in front of them. Grabbing hold of the small remove, heaved the item towards him, clicking off the rolling credits to the movie.

"Say, let's watch something in a different genre, that doesn't have superheroes," Magoroku suggested to Davide, laughing nervously to the other as he was scrolling down the list of movies. His eyes scanned each movie he strolling passed

"It better be something good."

Until one had caught his eyes. Drowning out the noise around him, his dark blue eyes stayed focused on the screen in front of him. The description read as follows: " _A teenage boy falls in love with a man and woman."_

Something about the description clicked something inside of him. Having it seems so familiar. He pressed the play button down.

"What did you play?" Sophia was the one to ask, not really caring what the movie he clicked on.

Magoroku parted his lips to speak _—_

**_"Imagine having two crushes. But they both were opposite genders. Well, that is what I'm facing as we speak. My name is Shildon by the way, and I'm just a normal high school student who happens to be struggling."_ **

But the movie did it for him. The three turned their attention towards the only television in the room as it continued to play.

"A romance movie, huh? I didn't know you like romance."

Magoroku tensed up at Davide's words. "Not exactly, I wouldn't say I'm a fan. I don't really watch much romance but I don't mind them."

A few moments had passed as the three continued to watch the movie.

"Love triangles suck ass. Why cause pointless drama when you can just be polyamorous!" Davide was the first to speak up, being annoyed by what was displaying on the screen.

 _Polyamorous_? Magoroku had no idea what that word even means but, he was rather interested in knowing the definition of that word. 

Turning his head to the side, his eyes glancing at the male sitting bed to him, his dark blue eyes glint with interest, "What's 'polyamorous'?"

The room grew silent and Magoroku felt the other two stare at him.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, giving him a look of pity, "You really are clueless."

Magoroku blinked. Was that an insult? Apparently, Sophia knew what it meant?

He still wasn't getting the answer he wanted from his question he wanted. "Well, what does it mean?"

"It means you have multiple partners or something like that. It's not exactly common here in Japan."

"Oh? I think I get it... instead of dwelling on who to choose, I can ask both out at the same time! Brilliant!"

"Err, what?" Davide and Sophia's stare being awfully confused about what he was on about.

"My father always told me that love is supposed to be between two people but he never told me you could be in love with two people at once."

"You're in love?" Sophia asked, not really caring but a part of her was telling her that she wanted to know.

"Um, no, I don't think. Anyway, we should get back to watching the movie now!"

They watched the movie together, The corner of her eyes blackened. Letting out a soft yawn flee his lips. Shutting his eyelids, snuggling more on the couch trying to get comfortable on his couch

_The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as she pulled in it opened, revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it._

_Her hand shifted towards the light, flicking it on her fingers._

_Magoroku heard the noise and flinched at the red he was now seeing under his eyelids. As he arose from his deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of his consciousness by now, he was becoming more self-aware._

_He knew who it was who had entered, she always was disturbing him in such a way. He was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under his head and tan hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around his frame._

_Being rather comfortable for him in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot. "G-Go away!" His voice was drowsy, sluggish._

_She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances, they were together ever since they were small children. She was like his small childhood friend. Letting a simple sigh of pure irritation flee her lips, narrowing her eyelids with annoyance._

_"You need to get up, prince Shido," A familiar voice filled with demands was ringing through his ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking him out of his sleepy state. He didn't prefer that. Not at all._

_"Just a few more minutes," snuggling more between the fabric of his blankets, engulfing in the warmth. Comfortable, only the king is able to get an exceptionally warm bed to sleep in._

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

_Hearing the heels click on the floor, the sound was loud, echoing across the room. The sound only grew. Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping, as it was giving him a headache._

_Before he knew it she reached down towards the blankets, grabbing the folds on the top, yanking it towards the end of the bed. It left Magoroku's body exposed for all to see. The sudden gust of wind and the coldness caused him to shiver._

_Her bright blue eyes watched as he jerked and his muscles tightened. His body curling up, his legs touching his chest of his pink fabric of his pajamas._

_Moaning furiously, he tried reaching towards the blankets and covers from the end of the bed. Only to have Sophia shift them away. This only made him more indignant._

_"Hey! Give back my blankets!"_

_"My deepest apologies, Prince Shido but, I can't do that."_

_"And why can't you follow my direct orders!?"_

_"You have a busy schedule today."_

_Magoroku let out a sign. No matter how much he truly wanted just to rest and remain sleeping in the comfort of his own bed he knew that Sophia simply wasn't going to let him and arguing with her wouldn't be a promising concept._

_Forcing himself to sit upon his bed._

_"Get off the bed."_

_Magoroku made no protest and did as he was told, scampering off the soft thick bed, his bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Using his strength to hoist himself up off of the be._

_His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His hair was messy, the usually dirty bed rest hairstyle. Yawning, trying his utmost to get entirely wakeful._

_Sophia still had the blanket in her grasps, moving her frame towards the front of the bed, setting them back down on the soft surface, making sure it was neat._

_Magoroku watched as she was doing this, inspecting her frame, her actions. He was kind of aggravated at her, he was supposed to make his bed and he was more than capable. "You know, you don't need to make my bed, I can do that myself."_

_The white-haired ignored his words and continued to make his bed. After she was done, Sophia strolled towards his dresser, opening the doors before her fingers touched the handers, taking out the clothes before making her way back towards her king._

_Tossing his sets of apparel for the day down on his clean bed._

_The tan-haired stood there studying her as she was doing her tasks. She ordinarily did these tasks with ease, without struggling. No one had to show her the ropes or what she should/shouldn't do. She already knew that. As if she was born to do this all of her life. Even so, she never disputed or performed any attempt to slack off._

_"Get dressed," her voice was stern, bitter to the core. Before he swerved her heels back towards the direction of the door, merely halting an inch away from the slightly parted door. Her head turned her, her dark blue eyes shifted to the side, eyeing him, "come out in a few minutes."_

_This sudden act broke Magoroku out of his train of thoughts about her. The tan-haired apprehensive nod to her before she turned back and nudged the door wide open once more, stepping past the threshold before shutting the door leaving Magoroku alone in his big room. Doing as he was told, slipping off his pajamas._

_He made his way towards the door, clicking it open, noticing that Sophia was standing in front of him._

_The enormous halls were void of any life or any known sound besides them and their heels kissing the floor. It was filled with broad silence._

_"Are you going to tell me what we have planned today?”_

_“We are going to be meeting King Kyouya today.”_

_“Oh? Of course, I know that!” It felt weird. King kyouya!?_

_Sophia rolls her eyes at that. 'As if.'_

_"Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!"_

_A customary voice shouted in the halls, hearing another set of shoes coming closer towards them. The two halted their footsteps and swerved their head to look behind them._

_'That's odd.'_

_Magoroku parted his lips, he was shocked to see Davide up this early and being neatly clothed and clean of any blemishes. This must've something important._

_"What brings you here so early, Davide?"_

_"Nothing much, a little birdie told me you were going to meet your knight in shining armor today."_

_This was increasingly irritating Sophia to her core. In truth, she didn't even like Davide and so no use in him. But her prince seems to find him delightful to keep around._

_'What did he even see in him?'_

_She shook that thought away, there was no time to think such pointless thoughts. They needed to go._

_"We have no time for this. Come along, Prince Shido. You don't want to be late for your first meeting."_

_Magoroku flinched, as panic arose. If meeting princesses and princes had taught him anything was that being late wasn't a good idea. No high in powered_

_"Of course! Let's go now! Apologies for cutting this short, Davide."_

_"No worries, you gotta do what you gotta do."_

_Magoroku nodded his head and turned his heels._

_Davide watched as they were strolling away. He couldn't help feeling awful._

Groaning under his breath, he shifted on the couch, uncomfortably. He was slumped over. The surface on the couch. His shoulders and back were sore. It probably wasn't the best to sleep on the couch.

The smell of something was bringing him back from his deep slumber, smelling the scent. Regaining his conscience. He notices how he was settled over, his head resting on the rib of the settee. 

His dream went back to his thoughts. It wasn't like the first one with Sophia and Davide trying to cuddle with him. This time he was some sort of ruler or high in command. Sophia and Davide were close to him but they weren't in a relationship, unlike the first dream he had.

Still, bewilderment stuck his core even from recalling his first dream.

Feeling something warm but heavy on his frame, his dark blue ocean eyes roamed towards down to his sides. Taking note of the blanket that happened to be on his body. 

_'Weird… I don't remember having any sort of blankets.'_

He stared dumbfoundedly at the soft fabric, trying his best to recall what had happened last night.

Remembering the beating he took last night from those criminals. 

He grasps the hold of his shirt, pulling it up, revealing a dark purple-ish and blue mark. Staring at his torso in complete disbelief and uneasy. 

Using his other hand, two of his fingers were now tracing the bruise on his abdomen. A wave of sickness washing over him. Disgusted at the bruise. He quickly removed his hands away, letting his shirt to fall back in place. 

Magoroku was done staring at his scars. He never liked scars much. It reminded him of pain and he wasn't fond of feeling pain or getting hurt. Even if he was used to getting hurt like he had last night. He was inept when it came to physical activity, such as hand and hand combat.

Letting out a deep breath, yawning; pulling the blanket fully off of him, leaving his whole body exposed. Before veering his frame, his white socks landed on the floor. Touching the hard cold floor. He was definitely sore, his shoulders and back aching. He regretted falling asleep on his couch. 

He neatly folded the blanket on the couch, leaving it there for now. The first thing he went to do was to change his clothes and brush his hair for the day. A route he was accustomed to. 

The smell of food only increased. And he was already making his way towards the door to his kitchen. His mind wondered if his father was cooking today for breakfast.

He heaved his hand towards the door, his fingers and palm of his hand touching the wood of the door. She pushed the door open, Quietly and slowly, the door was opening, revealing more of the contents inside of the room. 

His dark blue eyes saw the scene that was playing out in front of him; he didn't say a word or made an effort to let it be known that she was in the room at all. Only watching from afar. 

Davide was getting the ingredients and tools needed, seemingly being comfortable with cooking in someone else's kitchen.

His father and Sophia were sitting near the table, he took how his father was talking. Her expression was void.

The tan-haired awkwardly gulps, feeling suddenly uneasy simply gazing at the scene playing in front of him as it was unfolding. Stirring inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, creaking. And the three in the room. Noted this, turning their heads to stare. 

"Um, G-Good morning."

"Ah, you're finally awake, Magoroku! Why didn't you tell me you had friends sleeping over!? They're so kind, even baking breakfast for you!" 

Magoroku's eyes landed on Davide, _'Wait, he can cook!?_ ' 

Sueroku lifted himself up from the chair he was sitting at, "I would love to sit here and chat more but I'm afraid duties call. I must be going." With that being spoken his father walked past him, leaving the teens alone in the room. 

Magoroku just stood there. Staring at them and they were glancing back. 

"Where did you guys sleep? Assuming that you _did_ _sleep_ here." 

"On the couch with you, Magoroku-chan," Davide was the one to respond. 

_'Did they sleep with me on the couch!? Was that why I had a blanket!? Did they give me the blanket!?'_

His mind circled with thoughts but with limited answers.

Puffing his cheeks, turning his head to the side, "If you both were staying over you for the night could've at least told me so you can use the guests' bedrooms."

Shrugging Davide went back to cooking, focusing back on the pan in front of him.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, staring at Davide for a moment, curiously, "You can cook?"

Davide nodded in reply, "Yeah." 

Magoroku hummed, "Let's hope you don't try burning down the mansion then." 

Rolling his eyes, Davide snorted at that joke, "Yeah, yeah." 

Sophia stayed silent, her eyes kept their gaze on Magoroku, eyeing him. As if she was searching for something she simply couldn't find. He noted her staring, the feeling of something watching his every move; shifting his gaze away from Davide landed it on Sophia. 

Their gazes locked. Seemingly losing his gaze in her eyes, those bright blue eyes. He felt he could get lost in her eyes. He pondered if the white-haired felt the same way towards him. Focusing on her eyes, everything else around him seemingly fading. Right now, the only thing he truly wanted was to get lost in her eyes forever.

"Hey, how is your bruise doing, Magoroku-chan?"

He snaps out of his gaze by a familiar voice taking him out of his thoughts. He broke his eye contact with Sophia only to find Davide reaching his hand towards the end of his shirt, wanting to yank it up to see his bruise. 

Magoroku eyes widened. The feeling made him sick. _'They were going to see it!'_ His flaws, his weakness, his faults. He hated the bruises, the flaws in his skin. Wanting to cover him up on matter what he did. Sophia and Davide uncovered them and his fears arose once more.

"No!" fumbling his hands towards his shirt before Davide could, yanking his shirt down. Taking a step back. Gripping on his shirt only tightened, as if it was his lifeline.

Davide and Sophia's expressions turned to shock for a moment. Sophia's gaze tightened.

Deciding the best course of action was to laugh them off, "It's all fine! I'm hungry! Can we eat now!?"

"Okay?" Davide started, "Yeah, that's a good idea." 

Magoroku wasn't in the mood to eat, the idea made him sick but he knew better. He had to eat. Not to draw any more attention to himself.

It didn't help that Sophia and Davide were eyeing him like some sort of hawk.

He didn't bother to move his gaze away from his plate of food. He refused to lock his eyes with either of them. 

Tentatively, lifted his fort, taking a bite. He felt uneasy remembering his bruise, still holding his hand at his torso. Refusing to move his hand away. It was a weakness. 

#  **_Act III: Meeting Old Pals_ **

The three made their way down a path, filled with people. The three teens didn't pay any mind to it.

"Oh, Davide-Kun is that you, I see!?" 

The three turn their gaze to find a blonde-haired and blue colored eyes male approaching them. Blue jeans and a black jacket. 

Davide knew He was, remembering him as clear as day, of course. He knew it. That undesirable voice talking. Sending shivers down his shine. Ge truly felt disgusted. Only wanting it to end. "Aimi Bakayaro." His voice was hostile towards the unfamiliar male making their way towards the three teens. 

Magoroku parts his lips, confusingly. His eyes travel to the side, meeting Davide's gaze. 

"Well, aren't you cute~!"

Magoroku eyes shortly dilated, feeling rough fingers under his chin. A jolt of electricity coursed through his veins causing him to shiver, heat rushing to his cheeks. Something about the touch made Magoroku feel disgusted, uneasy. It wasn't a touch he felt comfort in. Not feeling secure with him.

Hearing the male laugh slightly at him, showing his amusement with Magoroku, "Ah, that's cute, you're blushing~!"

This made Magoroku feel uneasy, the vibe he was getting from the male didn't help in this case and he wasn't fond of it.

Davide was becoming annoyed with this male. "What do you want?" 

"No need to be rude, I just wanted to say hi."

  
  
  


The male veered away, being annoyed, Sophia and Magoroku followed after him.

"You know that person, Davide?"

"It's no one important, just forget it," Davide was quick to knock it off, refusing to answer their questions, he simply wasn't interested and didn't want to inform his fellow teammates about it either.

Despite Sophia not wanting to be here she had no choice in the long run, paying attention to the current task at hand. It was her master's orders and she'll follow regardless of what she prefers.

  
  


"Shido. It looks like you're interested in him," she was blunt and got straight to the point at hand. 

This alarmed Magoroku, "Wh-why would I be interested in him!? That's silly, Sophia! Of course, not!"

She wasn't buying that response but deciding it wasn't worth her time pushing it on him.

  
  
  


"Oh, Sophia! Before you leave I'll like to give you a letter someone sent in."

Her lips parted, being both disinterested and astounded to hear that. She never got letters before.

Sophia got a weird letter from some random person from Kyouya.

Of course, she ignored it. As she was going to throw it out she heard a voice.

"Oi, what's that?" 

_Davide Yamazaki_.

"None of your business," Her voice was stern, bitter to the touch. Being completely uninterested to talk to Davide. He should just go back to talking to Magoroku. Speaking of which happened to be staring at her with a hint of interest displaying in his dark blue eyes.

"You sure? To me, it looks like a love letter."

Narrowing her eyes, the female wasn't fond of that mockery tone of his. In truth, that was one of the things she wasn't simply fond of.

She was brisk to shake her head of that thought. Almost mocking the idea in her mind. 

The sudden memory of Magoroku telling her about how Davide was simply playing. The tan-haired did make a comment about how he may be sad or depressed. She highly doubts Davide was feeling down let alone depressed. Davide was just being _Davide_. He didn't appear to be sad.

It was just, as she puts it, Magoroku had a tendency of worrying and fearing. She was sure everything was going well.

"It's nothing," She was assuring herself more than them.

Magoroku parted his lips, "isn't that note from Kyouya? I'm sure it's important, I think you should, at least, read what's on it before trashing it."

He had a point. If Master Kyouya was the one to give this note to her, it must've held some value. Sighing, she broke the red seal and flipped the flap up. 

The two males watched in inquisitiveness as she removed the paper from the white folder. Her eyes scanned across the note, reading every word carefully. 

"Hey, read it out loud! I want to know what it says."

"I'm not reading it out loud." 

"Why? Are you embarrassed~?"

She scoffed at that, of course, she wasn't. Far from it actually. She was never the one to get easily mortified and humiliated unless she was pushed that way.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, "Ugh, fine," she was annoyed with him, clearly showing that in her voice, "Someone is asking me to meet them somewhere."

#  **_Act IV: Confessions!?_ **

"We're all good friends right?" Davide asked. Glancing at the both of them.

 _"I like you both a lot actually…_ "

Magoroku confessed, a soft tone of a whisper. Sounded like he was whispering sweet nothings. The tan-haired had no idea how to feel about his soft and romantic tone.

This caught the other teen off guard.

The fast realization of the male just said sinking like a boat. His eyes expanded. Blood rushing to his face and ears, Magoroku began to panic backtracking on his words, "Ah!! I mean!! As friends, of course, nothing less nothing more." He began to laugh nervously. Hoping the two would buy that excuse.

But they weren't. They knew he was lying. It was so evident to see.

"Magoroku-chan, do you like, like us?"

Magoroku took a step back, raising his hands up in defense, "I-I, um, well…" his face only grew hotter as the moments passed by, he was becoming uncomfortable.

He stammered, stuck on what to say up to this point. He didn't want to make this worse. They already knew what was up. Maybe this was his only chance to confess his undying love for the two? But will they reject him? What would they think? Would it destroy their only "friendship"?

Magoroku Closed his eyes, he drew in a long breath. Before his eyes fluttered open once more, "Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I do have feelings for you both."

"You can only choose one of us, Magoroku-chan."

Magoroku was stunned to hear such a statement coming out of Davide's mouth. "What!? Only choose one!?"

"Da."

"We'll give you a few days to decide."

Magoroku was left alone, confused and shattered in half. Well, it wasn't a rejection but it wasn't a confession either. His mind raced heavily.

"Wait, hold on!?"

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying not to trip down.

"I made up my mind," Magoroku breathed out.

"Oh, you did? That was fast."

"Well, who did you choose."

Magoroku stood high, "The truth is… I can't and won't choose either. I know I feel the same way about both of you but it feels wrong to pick just one of you. So if I can't be with you both then I won't."

Sophia and Davide shared knowing glances.

The end of Davide lips curve in a smile, "That's what we wanted to hear, actually."

Magoroku tilted his head in confusion, "What!?"

"We wanted to make sure you felt the same way for the both of us," Sophia responded to him.

"Yeah, what she said."

Magoroku paused for a moment, letting his mind process what the two were saying. "Wait a minute!? You both were going to watch me suffer trying to choose!? And it was all going to be for **_nothing_ ** !?"

The yellow-brown-haired teen chuckled, "Luckily, you don't have to suffer anymore about that then."

Magoroku narrowed his eyes at Davide. Davide and his dirty tricks. He swore the two would love to see him suffer like that. They probably thought it was well deserved or something like that.

Cozy, feeling the soft, fluffy fabric of the light pink pajamas touching his fair skin. The sense of warmth and he loved every second of it. He brushed his teeth and was getting ready to hit the hay. Craving a good night's rest.

**_Thud_ **

Magoroku flinched, hearing a weird noise at his window, almost sounding like someone was hitting against the thick glass. He stood there his mind pondering if it would be a great idea to part his curtains to take a look to see. Just a little peek.

**_Thud_ **

The sound played again but much louder, more noticeable. His mind couldn't be playing simple tricks on him, right? At least, he only hoped. 

He took a deep breath and fought back his fears as he made his way towards the source of the noise. His fingers wrapped around his curtains, sliding them to the side. His eyes focused on the glass of his window, taking note of the two familiar teens standing outside of his window. His expression altered to that of confusion and pure shock, _‘How did they get here!?’_

The end of Davide lips curled in a wide smile as he waved his hand from his position in the window, seemingly noticing how the male on the side had parted his curtains to the side.

The tan-haired sweatdropped, still being awfully confused about how both his girlfriend and boyfriend got up here. His hands drifted to the bottom of his window, taking hold of the lower sash, using his body strength, pushing it up. He felt the cold wind touch his skin, causing him to shiver. 

“Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!”

Magoroku sweatdropped at this, not bothering to return the greeting David was displaying, "You couldn't use the door like a normal person?" Then again, Davide and Sophia weren't what you would say who is "normal" to say the least. 

Davide couldn't help but let out an amusing chuckle escape his lips in return, "Nah, using the door would be boring; I like going to your window more." 

Magoroku let a sigh flee his lips. Knowing that Sophia and Davide were going to be like this. The bitter air only made him shivered, wishing to only be under the comfort of his blankets. He preferred not to think about what it was doing to the two teens in front of him, “You’re going to get a cold if you stay out here, come inside.” 

The tan-haired had offered, of course, as expected the two had taken him up on his offer. As the teen had helped them inside of his room, making sure they didn't fall or get hurt. But the two were more than capable of doing that on their own. 

Once the two teens were inside, the tan-haired slid his window down, shutting it with a click. He swiftly veered around to face the two teens.

Still, questions plagued his mind, craving to know why or how they thought it was a good idea to come here around this time. In fact, this was the first time any of them had thought of climbing up to his window. Clearly, there must've been a reason. Everything has logical reasoning and Magoroku knew that for a fact. 

“So, um, what are you two doing here?”

“Nothing much thought we could hang out. It's that right, Sophia?"

Davide nudged Sophia on her side as a way to get a response out of her. Pushing her buttons and getting under the skin. Always receiving that annoyance from her, as if it was his second nature to him and it most likely was.

The female had narrowed her eyes, letting some expression seep through her cracks. Telling the tan-haired that she has a different story to discuss. "Unfortunately, I was dragged along here," before turning her gaze towards Davide to her side. Giving him a lot of annoyance. Voicing her unwillingness for the first time, kinda weird as the tan-haired never heard the female give such a statement before. 

"Hey, you agreed to do it! Don't act like you _don't_ want to be here when you _do_ , Ice Queen." 

"You kept _pestering_ me." 

Panic had begun stirring inside of Magoroku, an uneasy feeling struck him like a bus. He couldn't help but worry and feel anxious that his two lovers were going to fight once more. Always disliked the way they seemingly get under each other's skin like that. 

At least this one didn't contain blaspheme or any utter profanities. In truth, this fight seemed more like a harmless banner between the two, almost jokingly. Being a different vibe he'd got previously, which was a harsh, rivalry tone of annoyance. This wasn't like that vibe at all. Still, he didn't want this to end badly if they kept this going, knowing them. 

"Stop it, both of you," Magoroku started, he was being hesitant for a moment. Unsure of how they would react to that. But the two glanced over at him, their eyes lacing with glee, "Well, I was going to go to bed now, so…"

"That's fine, Magoroku-chan, maybe we could sleep with you?" 

The room went cold silent for a moment. A thick layer of air arose, awkwardly. Misconstruing the words of the male. The two watched as the heat was rushing to Magoroku's cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tint of crimson. Feeling the burning sensation coursing through his veins. His muscles tensed. He hastily heaved his hands in defense, eyes dilating around the room, in a frantic motion, as he was speaking, "I-Isn't it too early to do that sort of thing!? I mean, I wouldn't mind doing that in the future. yikes!" 

Not even being able to finish his stammering. His mind screaming at him with every chance they got. It was a mistake. An awful one at that. Shifting his hands towards his face got hotter as the moments passed. Trying his best to hold back a blush or at least, try to hide the overwhelming shame that he was feeling as of now.

The feeling of his heart beating loudly in his chest. It was shortly becoming insufferable to handle. Suffocating even. His fingers covering his face, trying his best to hide his face from the two. He only wanted to crawl inside a hole in the ground. _'Ahh, what am I saying!?'_

He couldn't bring himself to speak again. He just confessed that he wouldn't mind doing that sort of thing with them in the future. Disgusted with himself at this. He wasn't that kind of person and he wasn't perverted like that. No way! This was Magoroku Shido! He had high respect, nothing that would remotely, be considered lewd comments.

"Oi, I didn't mean it like that ya weirdo." 

Sliding his fingers to the side, Magoroku dark blue eyes peeled out to see the two. A few moments had passed and Magoroku was slowly calming down, his heart was slowing at a normal pace. The hotness of his face also slowly fades, getting colder. The redness on his face was disappearing, retiring back to their original pale color of skin. He shifted his fingers and hand, placing his arms off to his side. 

Davide and Sophia didn't bother trying to calm him down or made an attempt to comfort him. Letting him be, letting him, deal with the flustered on his own.

"You can use the guest's rooms." 

The end of Davide's lips dipped, a disappointing frown at Magoroku's choice of words. Sophia bright blue eyes glimmer, like she was dispirited by something. as if it wasn't wanted what they prefer to hear come out of his lips. 

The tan-haired seem to take note of it, almost as if they were upset with him but didn't voice it, at least, not yet. He didn't know if he should bring that up or not. Or rather, he simply couldn't accumulate what he wished to say. Instead, he noted that they needed clothes. 

His face lit up, his dark blue eyes flicker, realizing that they might have been saddened by that fact. Moving towards his dresser, sliding the door open, revealing his neatly folded up clothes instead. All in order. He highly preferred to keep his clothes like that. His fingers digging in the sets, pulling out the clothes he wanted. Luckily, he always had an extra set of pajamas. Wrapping his fingers around the hangers, carefully pulling out the sets. Whirling his frame, taking a step forward, towards the two other teens. The clothes gripping around his fingers. Raising his arm towards them, letting the two take hold.

"You can get dressed in the side bathroom, Sophia." 

His hand pointed towards the side door to his left, offering her the idea. Thinking it was the best course of action. Sophia was a girl after all and he was sure women always wanted piracy when they got ready. And he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or be forced to change in front of the boys, that was the last thing he wanted.

Nodding her head with her simple word of "Da", Without protest, she made her way towards the door he was pointing at. Magoroku watched as she opened the door and stepped inside, before closing it. Once it was close he snapped his head back, gazing at Davide for a moment. Before turning away and hastily made his way towards the door of his room. 

Magoroku tensed, hearing Davide's clothes slipping off, falling to the floor, telling him that the male was currently getting changed as he waited. His dark blue eyes focusing on the door handle. Was it just him or was the room getting warmer, almost unbearable to actually breathe?

"What is with you today, Magoroku-Chan? You're getting so tense, you need some relaxing." 

His dark blue eyes dialing, hearing the voice of the male. It was too close for comfort. The tone sounded awfully quiet, almost like a whisper, it felt odd, weird. Magoroku didn't know what to make of it. Feeling something poke his shoulders, sending him off the edge. Whirling around, the male pressed his back against the door, his fingers clinging to the door frame, in fear. "D-Don't do that!" 

Davide was taken aback by the sudden outburst of pure terror. Blinking, being unsure. Feeling he had done something wrong. 

With this, Magoroku was able to see his frame, his clothes were a tight fit, but not so tight or small that it was evidently not able to see. Davide did have a bigger build then Magoroku. 

Hearing the door click from across the room, "I heard screaming." A familiar voice ringing in their ears both turned their heads to glance at the female who happened to be in the doorway of the bathroom; her clothes neatly folded up in front of her, grasping with her fingers.

Hoisting his hand, he dropped in on Magoroku's shoulder, pressing down, "We're fine," The end of his lips curve in a giggly smile, "Magoroku-Chan here keeps getting scared." 

The tan-haired wasn't sure if he likes the 

Sophia just shrugged that off, not paying much mind to it. Her lips never parted and she didn't bother to make a peep. As she Saunders towards the two at the front door. Her expression was devoid. Nothing was seeping through. And Magoroku had wondered, ever so freely about what the female was thinking. It was a mystery. 

Unlike Davide's, Sophia had a rather tiny frame so the clothes were hanging off her frame. It wasn't exactly a perfect fit but she still wore it without protest. The shirt was long enough that she didn't want to wear the pants. Magoroku thought she wasn't fond of wearing pants. 

Halted her steps, leaving only mere inches away from the two males. 

Magoroku didn't waste any more time, gliding his hand towards the mental door handle, preparing to open his door and show them to their guest room. However, Davide was having different plans. Before the tan-haired was able to turn the doorknob, Davide placed his hand on top of Magoroku's hand on the bar. Feeling his rough skin touching the soft skin on the back of his hand. The shorter male froze in place, not expecting the yellow-brown-haired teen's action. 

"I have something enjoyable we could do together!" 

Curiosity overtook the tan-haired interested in knowing what Davide had in mind, tilting his head off to the side like a kitten. It was rather adorable for Davide taste, "huh, you do? What may that be?" 

"Let's cuddle together~!" 

"Da…?" Sophia awkwardly responded, being unsure but if Magoroku didn't want to answer his question. 

Magoroku bites his lips, it was two against one. Fumbling on the door handle.

“Whatcha doing, Magoroku-Chan?”

“Locking my door. I don’t want my father to come inside my room unannounced, seeing you two in my bed.”

The two stare at the male, giving him a strange glance. 

Blinking from confusion, Magoroku sweatdrop, "What!? Don't tell me you want your parents to enter your room seeing someone else in your bed with you!? They will start to get the wrong ideas and—" 

Davide ignored him, changing his attention towards the bed, making his way towards, standing off to the side.

Annoyingly, Sophia hoisted her hands, wrapping her fingers around the collar. The tan-haired grasp and yelped from shock, as she felt her yanking him, pulling him in her tough hold, he had no choice but to follow her towards his bed and to Davide but she walked towards the opposite side of him. 

The taller male hunched over, lowering his body, grasping on the ends of the soft blankets, the folds against his fingers, jerking the blanket, revealing the soft surface covered with a comforter. 

_'I wonder if we can all fit?_ '

"You can rest in the center, Magoroku-chan~!" 

Sophia slightly pushed Magoroku by the shoulders, the touch was harsh, filled with annoyance. Causing Magoroku to be taken out of his thoughts, "What!?" 

He agreed to let both the male and female rest on his bed. Which happened to be rather small. 

They had to snuggle up close and hold one another. Davide and Sophia were cuddled up against him, him being in the middle of the two. Their arms wrapped around him—holding him close, in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. In fact, they were cuddling together.

The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all. In fact, it felt oddly right. Like this was supposed to be. They were his pieces, a part of his heart. His partners in crime. His lovers. 

His head under Davide’s chin, near his upper chest and lower half of his face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling the other males smoothing skin. Sophia, on the other hand, had her head softly resting on his chest. He was sure

He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In their soft and sleepy embrace.

Feeling the breathing of his two lovers. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers. It was stifling.

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her.

Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him.

Magoroku thoughts ponder, being deep in thought. The event felt like it happened before or at least

Sophia took note of the clothes on the floor, scattered. _'Shouldn't Shido be angry?'_ Wondering how Magoroku would let him do this. Being disappointed. Turning to Davide, pointing her index finger down at the clothes, "You're not going to pick this up?" 

David was gazing back at her, their eyes meeting, locking, he knew where her hand was pointing too, "To be honest, no, I don't really want to." 

Sophia only scoffed at that response, "Of course," being annoyed, borrowing her eyebrows. Kneeling down, grasping his clothes. Folding them neatly before placing his purple and silver belt on top.

Magoroku thoughts ponder, being deep in thought. The event felt like it happened before or at least.

###  **Chapter Management**

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464355/edit)



###  [**Chapter 5**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464355) **: Act V: Passion Is What Drives Us Further**

###  **Chapter Text**

#  **_Act V: Passion Is What Drives Us Further_ **

Hearing the sliding open, Magoroku couldn't help but jump at the sudden sound, cocking his head to the front end of the room. Seeing a familiar white-haired at the blue door.

"Oh, Sophia!? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Master Kyouya informed me that you were the student council President here," She took a step instead, before shutting the door, "So I decided to pay you a _visit_."

Magoroku awkwardly nodded his head in that statement, "Of course!" A small growl filled the room, Magoroku lowered himself, his lips shivered. The feeling of embarrassment took over him. 

"Are you hungry, Shido?"

"Y-yes! Would you be so kind as to bring me some food, Sophia?"

"Da," Sophia only nodded her head, making no protest against that. Heaving her hand under her dark blue sweater, pulling out her yellow glowing card before teleported out of the room.

The large window, behind his desk—closed by the big light blue curtains. Only, limited light seeping through the window in the room—the dimed sunset. A beautiful time of the day—hour for the tan-haired Student Council President. A time he'd wished to experience together Sophia and Davide someday.

The school day was about over—most kids, if not all of the students went home for the day, probably on their dates or crying, being petty about not having anyone to spend the fourteen with. Teachers and the school’s instructors were packing up, finishing up, leaving for that day—or already went home to their loved ones (if they had any).

Or, at least, Magoroku Shido thought. He didn’t really want to pry and frankly. He didn’t exactly care about what was going on in their lives—It didn’t affect him. Not at all.

He was sitting on the dark blue sofa— that belongs to Aibo's school council room—his office. His student duties were already completed for that day. He instructed Sophia to get him some food—now on the couch—He'd waited for Sophia to return with his tray of food he ordered. Right now, he was in need of some food. He'd been working on his duties for most of the day, he forgot to get a proper meal in him. 

A few moments had passed—him waiting for a few minutes. The room was hush, void of any life besides him—without Sophia. Sophia was usually quiet so he was used to the silence when she was in the room—only responding to him or talking when she wants too/he asks her. He was adopted to the stillness in the room. It was typical working conditions for him—when he's not trying to find ways to finally be popular or making a fool of himself—he’s hard-working after all. 

Especially when his Master, Kyouya Gaen makes Davide, Sophia, and him go on many missions. Even with student Council work getting free time was rare and rather relaxing when he did. His time was always shortened and limited.

His mind wandered—thinking about Valentine's Day—On the fourteen in February—which was today and yet he still couldn't think of anything good to do—nothing he could think of—nothing could come close of being a perfect date—Not something generic or cliche—but his mind couldn’t come up with anything. He was so busy with work and missions he hasn’t had any time to go shopping for gifts for both of them. God, he was so bad at this. After a year of being with both of them. Not even.

He never had any sort of experience with Valentine's Day—only with what I've seen his fellow classmates talk about and in some of the novels he'd read. But it was so cliché and cheesy. And Magoroku would not do anything remotely platitude. He wasn't the type to go for something cliché.

An orange and black shaded portal gradually arose to the side of the coffee table and sofas—in the middle of the room. Catching Magoroku's attention; notifying him that Sophia was teleporting herself in the room—instead of walking in the room using the only door available. The white-haired had a tray filled with food noticeable resting in her hands.

She much rather uses her teleportation ability to teleport herself in the room with the tray of food instead of walking down the halls that she knew so well.

He didn't have to wait long. _Good_. Hearing his stomach lightly howl only explains his hunger state to him.

Whirling his head to the side—getting a better look at his girlfriend. An anguished feeling of guilt washed over him—it was supposed to be a special day—a special day for love—For Sophia and Davide. 

He disregarded the feeling and shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts he was having. The end of his lips curled in a soft, thankful smile, "Ah, thank you, Sophia!" 

No response was given to him in return—She didn’t bother to respond to his gratitude. Her expression remains void of any noticeable emotions—No words were expecting of her—She lowered her back before plopping the tray carefully on the coffee table in front of her. The only sound that was in the room was the vice president positioning the tray of food on the coffee table.

The silence was interpreted by the sound of the dark blue door sliding open. The sound of the dark blue corridor was now sliding opening, breaking the silence the two teens had from within the room. The sound of the door made the tan-haired president flinched—almost dropping the small skewer meatball like food in the process. His dark blue eyes travel up to hear a familiar voice filling the silence in the stillness room. 

His dark blue eyes making contact with the figure now standing in the doorway—revealing a well built brown-yellow-haired male; wearing a classic suit, mixed with light and dark grey and purple. Magoroku knew that suit and hair all too well—Davide Yamazaki—his boyfriend.

A familiar, brown-yellow-haired male was seen, stepping inside, through the threshold.

"Magoroku-chan~" The male who dubbed their names took a step in the threshold—not bothering to close the door behind him. The male in the doorway took note of the female's presence in the room, "huh, I didn't know you went to Aibo also, Ice Queen~!" 

Sophia rolled her eyes, _"I don't_." 

In truth, she was going to come here for the next phase of their plans, it was only a matter of time before he gave her the order. Of course, Kyouya wanted her to become the vice president much sooner but he didn't realize how much he needed Sophia to help him so he dumped the plan quickly.

Serving as Magoroku's assistant and vice president, going to become his partner in crime entirely. But she wasn't going to admit it out loud just yet.

Magoroku blinked from shock, "Huh!? D-Davide!?" The tan-haired was surprised that Davide showed up—showing up to his school, Aibo Academy, "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

She took immediate notice of the male standing in the room. Sophia still had said nothing as she straightened herself up—swaying her frame towards the direction of the male standing in the doorway. Her expression only shows her annoyance with his abrupt entrance into the room. She didn’t even look scared or flinch by the abrupt noise.

Davide's expression slightly alternated to that of sadness—hinted by his smile negligibly quivering. It was noticeable for the tan-haired. Magoroku wondered if it was the same for Sophia—could she see or could feel the sadness Davide was possibly feeling? Did she even care? Magoroku thought of the latter. 

Seeing Davide sad was shocking, surprisingly, he never even saw Davide being depressed before—only ever happy, insane.

The tan-haired parted his lips to speak. But nothing came—his voice was stuck in his throat.

But the Student Council President knew better than to let Davide stay here. It was a rule at Aibo that no one who didn't go here (who weren't granted permission) is not allowed. Basically, anyone who trespasses to Aibo without being a student and without any permission. Of course, the tan-haired knew this—he knew this all too well. He was the student council president, after all! He must read and remember all of the school's regulations.

But gazing into Davide's sad expression only made Magoroku bit his tongue—holding back his urge to tell Davide the school's ordinance or at least, scold the other male about it. But Magoroku doubted Davide would listen to him or even care about the rules—He'll be lucky if he could get through to Davide's thick hair. 

"Since you didn't call back I thought you guys were busy; so I decided to come to you guys instead." 

"Oh!?" Magoroku lowered his free hand—down to his pants—pulling out his teal case phone from his back pocket. His index finger gilding to the side buttons, pressing down on the turn-on button, his bright screen glimmering his face brightly by the screen. Seeing his notifications—a missed call from Davide, “I-I have my phone on silent."

After the response, Magoroku shut his eyes; not wanting to see Davide's expression. A poor excuse but it was the truth. The end of his lips curls in a timid smile. Nervous.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer towards him—the tan-haired didn't bother to open his eyes to take a look to see for sure. He had a feeling it was Davide by the heavy sounds, unlike Sophia's, which were heels.

Sauntering over to the coffee table, towards the other two teens in the room. Davide made his way towards the coffee table—plopping himself comfortably on the surface of the table—being heedful of the tray of food that was on the table—crossing his legs—slanting in front of Magoroku—hunching over towards his tan-haired boyfriend. Hoisting his one hand towards Magoroku's forearm that contains the small stick of food.

The brown-yellow-haired teen told hold of tan-haired's white-collar sleeve—wrapping his fingers tightly around the fabric of Magoroku's white sleeve—keeping a firm clasp on Magoroku.

"Ah!" The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist—in a tight, unyielding grip—causing Magoroku to yelp from shock. Keeping his dark blue eyes shut, his eyelids tighten together. The action and feeling caught Magoroku off guard.

Davide couldn't help but smirk at the reaction given by Magoroku. Enjoying the tease. Davide had hoped that the other male would've reopened his dark blue eyes now but didn't.

Davide pulled Magoroku's hand closer towards him—his upper frame lowered, bending down. He positioned the small piece of food on the stick near his mouth before he took a bit of it. Now chewing the food and swallowing it.

Magoroku felt his arm being pulled forward, it was tender, this force to eyes to snap open, revealing the brown-yellow-haired teen was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. So close. His dark blue eyes travel down to find Davide taking a bit of his food from his stick. He heard the chews. 

“Tasty~!" Commented Davide, licking his lips with his tongue. His cheeks lightly stained with light pink.

Magoroku's dark blue eyes widened by this, “Hey! I was going to eat that you know!” 

The male just shrugs at Magoroku’s complaints at eating his food, "You weren't eating it," The end of Davide's lips curls in a pleased smirk. 

Davide's other hand was now reaching over to the plate and took one of the skewers by the end, plopping another piece of food in his mouth. Helping himself to the tray of food on the table.

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes as Davide was in the middle of eating his food, _‘At least he’s not looking sad anymore.’_ Magoroku did feel some left that none of them brought up the fact that Valentine’s Day. He knew the two were smarter than most think, of course, they weren’t fools. _‘Did they even care?’_ Both of them didn’t seem like the “romantic” type.

Magoroku's thoughts didn’t last long as he felt something that felt like sauce touching his lips, dark blue eyes traveling to the source. One of his food was against his lip. Feeling heart thudded against his chest.

Without protest Magoroku awkwardly parted his lips, letting the other male teen prop the small piece of food in Magoroku’s mouth. Decided it would be best if he just ate the small piece of food.

“You looked hungry,” The end of Davide's lips swiveled to a large grin.

The male was right. Magoroku was starving. That was the whole reason Magoroku had requested Sophia to get some food. Magoroku puffed his cheeks, twisting his head to the side. His cheeks slightly stained with crimson. "I can feed myself, you know!"

Davide only chuckles at that response. _'He's so cute!'_

After a few minutes of Davide eating some more of Magoroku's food. He’d placed the now empty skewers on the rim of the place, "Who made it?"

Magoroku opted to respond, "I-I think Sophia made it!"

“Da.” A monotone response, a response anticipated from her. The girl who was watching the interaction between the two males, without a single word, finally spoke up. She nodded in response. Letting the two know she did, in fact, made it. 

The two males turn their heads, their gazes landing on the white-haired. Standing there, in front of the table. Watching the two males. No emotions seeping through her bright blue eyes, not even a single twitch on the lips. Davide and Magoroku wondered if their girlfriend was even human. 

_'Damn, I forgot she was here.'_ Davide couldn't help but think that Sophia probably felt left out. Davide couldn’t let that be.

“The food was great~! You need to teach me some lessons sometime.” 

“That won't end well.” Sophia sounded… disinterested.

"Nah," Davide took one of the skewers off from the table and jumped off the coffee table. He strode towards her, “I’m really good at cooking though.” He strolled towards her, leaving only a few inches between them to breathe, heaved the skewer with the food towards the white-haired's face, "Don't think I forgot about you."

Sophia narrowed her bright blue eyes, annoyed as Davide was nudging the food in her face. Most likely wanted her to take a bit of it, as Magoroku did. But she wasn't hungry. Sophia heaved her hand towards Davide fingers, wrapping her arm around his hand.

Davide's eyelids rightly widened by this action, "What are you—" Davide was unable to finish his own sentence as Sophia jabbed the piece of food in Davide's month. Davide almost choked on the piece but managed to chew and swallow. 

Davide bends his legs in, lowering himself, hunching over as he lifts his hand covering his mouth, coughing for a minute, regaining his composer, lifting himself back up. His black eyes landed on Sophia's frame, "Hey, what the hell was that for!?" 

Magoroku cringed by his use of vulgarism. Utilizing any sort of profanity on school grounds was strictly prohibited. He parted his lips to at least join the conversion and tell Davide not to use that kind of language here but his better judgment said it wasn't a good idea. Who was he kidding, Davide wouldn't listen to him, even if he wanted him too. 

"Don't shove food in my mouth, idiot." Her voice was stern, the utterance was still filled with annoyance.

"I only wanted you to try your own food."

"I don't need to try it, " her voice was stern, filled with annoyance. Her expression only accompanied that.

Davide always knew how to push her buttons, then again, getting Sophia annoyed, given the individual, wasn't that hard of a mission to pull off.

After that little exchanged; Davide narrowed his eyelids towards the female in front of him. As the two were staring daggers at each other. The air around them thrived tensely. As if they were about to fight or have some form of a fight might break out and the last thing the tan-haired wanted was a fight to pursue. On Valentine's Day no less! 

Magoroku knew very well that Sophia's and Davide's personalities clashed with one another. After all, it wasn't the first duration that Davide teasing and words led Sophia to get annoyed and humiliated. It occurred before. It causes Magoroku to panic. Them fighting was the last thing he ever wanted.

Advantageous, Magoroku had experience with them acting like this and knew it was coming. He had to stop them. 

"Stop it, Both of you!" Sophia and Davide swerved their heads to look at Magoroku who was still sitting on the couch. 

Magoroku closed dark blue eyes, lifted both of his hands up, in defense, laughing nervously.

“Oi, I have something we could all do before Valentine’s Day ends.” 

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock after he’d heard this from Davide, seemingly out of nowhere. He might have thought Davide hadn't thought of Valentine’s Day, but now seeing that Davide might have something worth doing for this day of love immensely caught Magoroku interested. Davide was unpredictable, filled with surprises that were waiting to happen. That was one of the many reasons Magoroku couldn’t help but fall for him. Sophia too. Magoroku always wanted order, control over all else but the two teens knew how to break it. They were the chaos that pursued in his order, giving him enjoyment. It wasn’t so bad.

Davide took both Magoroku’s wrist from the couch and Sophia’s wrist from where she was standing. Davide pulled Magoroku up from the couch. Magoroku yelped in surprise by this sudden movement but made no protest to stop Davide from pulling him. 

“First, we need chocolate and lots of it.~”

 _‘Chocolate.’_ Repeated Magoroku in his thoughts. He began to question why they needed chocolate and lots of it. Was Davide more knowledgeable about this day then Magoroku thought? 

“Um… Why do we need chocolate?” A blunt but really, foolish question. As the room grew silent for a moment. A tense, awkward silence for Magoroku. His muscles tighten and grow tense by this. 

_‘Ah, why did I ask that!?’_ Magoroku felt like a complete fool. Of course, he knew why he wanted chocolate. It was probably evident.

“Duh, Who doesn’t want chocolate on Valentine’s Day!?” 

“R-right! Let’s go get some chocolate then!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Davide swayed his frame towards the door, walking towards it. He still had a tight, firm grip on both Sophia and Magoroku, as they followed him behind him. Fortunately for Davide, he had kept the front door open so he didn't need to let go of Sophia or Magoroku's wrist. The only sound was their fancy shoes and Sophia’s heels as they walked towards the only large sliding door leading to the room.

Walking past the sliding door, somehow Davide made them all fit past it while still clasping on Magoroku and Sophia's wrists. Magoroku wanted to close the door to the door but it was too late. He felt as if Sophia wanted to shut the door as well. 

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them. The only known sound was their boots and heels kissing the floor under them.

"You don't need to hold my hand. I can walk fine on my own, Davide," the White-haired finally spoke up, breaking the hush in the void halls. Her tone was filled with subtle resentment. 

“Oi, I’m holding it anyways.” 

Sophia parted her lips to speak but nothing came. She decided to close her lips, thinking it was the best not to mention anything else. The end of Sophia's lips dipped to a frown. Her bright blue eyes drooped. She was brisk to show her annoyance—Towards him—Towards his response. 

But the trio continued to stroll down the path. Sophia hasn't bothered to respond back to the teen male. Even if she did protest he wouldn’t let her go. His grip on her only tightened. 

Davide fingers slipped from her wrist to her fingertips. Sophia blinked, eyes slightly widened at the sudden movement. As their fingers began to intertwine. It felt wrong but also… right. The feeling of making contact with her slim pale fingers causing them to intertwine. They almost fought, clearly getting on her nerves earlier and here he was locking their fingers together, acting as nothing happened. 

The white-haired didn't seem to mind this. After all, no one was here to see her. To see them Letting him do as she pleased. There wasn't a problem with it. But it still felt weird. Getting any sort of affection from Davide. Who _is_ Magoroku’s boyfriend, not Sophia’s boyfriend? 

Magoroku immediately became flustered— his muscles tensed—Heating rushing to his cheeks. A deep crimson tinged his cheeks. Feeling the rubber of his fabric glove touching Davide’s fingers.

Lucky no one was here to see them.

A few minutes of silent walking down the halls of Aibo Academy, void of any life.

A few minutes of dreadful silence as they sauntered out to the main entrance of the school. Still, no instructors and his fellow students we're out. Good. That meant he wouldn't have to deal with conflict and get in trouble. It would've been bad to be caught especially when he was supposed to set a good example to the other students. Not let an individual who didn't go here come and utilize profanity. The number of rules already broken by Davide alone was driving Magoroku crazy.

Making their way out of the building that Gaen Financial Group funds. The Gaen company funds most of Aibo Academy. The school’s salary relies heavily on the Gaen Financial Group, too heavily. Magoroku wondered how Gaen was able to manage all of this all on his own. Well, maybe not on his own but with the help of a few people. 

_‘Was that why he wanted to pick me for his team?’_ Magoroku always wondered why Kyouya had picked him to be on the team. But Magoroku was egotistical to give much thought but shook his thoughts away.

Magoroku’s hand felt void of any of the warmth that he felt previously. Not knowing Davide had let go of his hand and Magoroku somehow was walking without him pulling.

**_THUMP!_ **

The tan-haired felt his face ram in a poll in his way. His dark blue eyes widened from the shock. “Owie!” He hastily took a step back from the poll. His hands moved up towards his face, rubbing the area he hit, which now was stinging with pain. His face was deeply colored with crimson. Curse that poll and his clumsily! 

His hands buried on his face, he could make the sound of light, chuckled filled with amusement could be heard, _‘Davide.’_

Gallows was probably mocking him from his card right now. Magoroku's mind voiced those mocking laughs of his Buddy. 

"Stop laughing at me!" 

People on the streets recognized them, of course, they did, Kyouya always placed them in the spotlight in all of their matches, always giving them attention. Kyouya would announce their names and true potential with a careless glee. Kyoya words did sway Magoroku so much, giving him confidence, feeding the tan-haired’s ego. Magoroku couldn’t help but ponder if Davide and Sophia felt the same as him.

Sophia and Magoroku still followed Davide as he was in the middle of the two, directing them to an undisclosed location. 

Davide hasn't bothered to go back to holding Magoroku and Sophia's. Surprisingly, Magoroku didn't brag about having a girlfriend and boyfriend. Davide and Sophia would have thought that Magoroku would be more vocal about being in a relationship but they guess not. None of them seem to mind much. 

They all kept their polyamorous relationship a secret. Sophia thought it was for the best if no one knew they were together. Davide immediately agrees with her. Magoroku found that really… old. He would've thought that Davide would be the last person to care about that. The two made it clear to Magoroku _not_ to tell anyone about this. 

Sophia's points were well made, "it would give them unwanted attention" and "it would make enemies easier to target them" Good excuses? Coming from Sophia? It didn't help that Davide's Ex was trying to uncover that.

But still, Magoroku felt it was more than that. It didn't sound that right, coming from Sophia. She doesn't care about what people did or said. He felt as if Sophia was hiding something from him and Davide too. Something important too, for making excuses about it. Something was up and Magoroku wanted to know. 

After all, he always believed that any good relationship relies on sincerity and proper communication. It was a crucial factor for any and all relationships. 

Davide stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a store. 

“Ladies first.”

Davide's voice broke Magoroku out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes traveling to the side, seeing Davide holding the door for the two. 

Sophia only rolls her eyes, muttering something under her breath in annoyance but Magoroku couldn't make out what it was that she said. As she strided towards the door entering through the hood. Sophia stood next to the door, waiting for her two boyfriends to enter the building. Magoroku awkwardly followed Sophia and entered the building. Davide then steps inside the store, not bothering to close the door slowly—as it close by itself with a big band, causing Magoroku to flinch at the volume. 

The trio wandered the store. Magoroku and Sophia's eyes shift around the unfamiliar area. But it seems like Davide knew exactly where he was going. 

"The candy is over here."

Magoroku turns his head to look at Davide. The tan-haired's expression was that of confusion and interest by Davide's verdict, "Huh? Have you been here before, Davide?"

"Yeah, I've come to this place a lot in the past."

As he took off to the candy session and now walking in the candy session. 

_'Oh shit… I forgot my wallet. Damn it.'_

The brown-yellow-haired male realized that he didn't bother to bring his wallet. 

The brown-yellow-haired teen eyes travel lazily around the area, making sure no one was here before he quickly grabs one of the bars and stuffs it in his back pocket.

From the corner of his eyes, Magoroku took note that Davide shoved something into his pockets. Magoroku whirls his head to the side getting a better view of Davide.

Sophia was standing near the tan-haired, her bright blue eyes staring at him, her gaze focusing on Davide, told Magoroku that she must’ve seen what he just did.

Who acted causality, like nothing just happened. His black eyes locked eyes with Magoroku’s dark blue eyes, only for a moment. As Davide turned around, quickly breaking eye contact with Magoroku.

"What did you put in your pocket, Davide?"

Davide froze, his muscles tighten, "Nothing. Why do you care, hm?" 

_Liar._ Davide was as bad a liar like he was an awful cheat. It never actually works with him.

Magoroku parted his lips to speak, protesting Davide’s words. 

Sophia walked over to Davide, her hands shifting to his back pockets.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of my pockets!" 

Sophia didn't listen, staying silent as she was pulling out a chocolate bar from his pockets. Ignoring his protest in the process.

"He's trying to steal chocolate bars."

Magoroku walked up to the two teens, "Why would you try to steal?”

"I forgot my wallet at my house, okay?" 

“I’ll pay,” Sophia spoke.

“What?”

“I'll pay for it, just get the candy you want to buy before I change my mind."

"Really!? Sweet!" Davide easily digs through the plies and stands filled with a different type of chocolate.

Magoroku only watched as Davide scrambled towards the stands of candy, digging through the piles.

"Shido."

Magoroku turns his head to look at the girl who dubbed his name, "Sophia?"

She closes her eyes, raising her hand. She pointed towards the trays of candy, "I'll pay for your candy too."

"Wh-What!? You'll really do that!?" 

"I've seen you eyeing the candy. I know you have a sweet tooth." 

The end of Magoroku's lips arches to a warming smile. He couldn't help it. His mind flashed back to a memory of his father and him, a similar situation with Sophia and Magoroku. Seeing the sudden memory flashing in his mind made him feel like a young innocent child again, he couldn't help but smile. He cherished it. And that sentiment.

"This is really nice of you to do, thank you, Sophia. I'd never seen you being so kind before! I like it!"

"Just hurry and go get the candy you want."

Magoroku only nodded in response and quickly dashed towards Davide, going beside him. 

As the white-haired stayed behind. Reopening her eyes, now watching the two In the background. Her bright blue eyes focus on the two, studying their features closely.

The two were talking about candy and such, Magoroku and Davide, smiling, looking cheerful as ever. A pleasant look. Beautiful scenery to gaze at. She never saw them look so...happy. 

_'Dorks.'_

Sophia's lips twisted in a small smirk. She couldn't help it. It couldn't be helped. Fortunately for her, it wasn't that noticeable.

Magoroku and Davide spun with loads of candy in hand, both smiling at Sophia. Who cringed at the two. The two males strode towards her, being careful about not dropping any of the candies resting their hands. The two halted once they were only a few inches away from her.

"I think we're finished picking out our candy here, Sophia!" Magoroku was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I'm good with what we have."

Sophia sways her frame, whirling around, "Come along, let's pay." Was all she spoke as she made her way out of the candy 

_'I probably should've given them a limit for the candy.'_

Oh, well. Sophia knew it was already too late for that now. There was no point in dwelling on it now. Besides, it was more candy for her to take and eat when they weren't looking. Oh yes, indeed, she was going to 

Sophia's eyes wandered around the area she’s walking to, studying the location. It didn’t take long as she was good with directions so she found it quickly.

Making her way towards the cash register, Davide dropped his stuff on the table not caring much while Magoroku gently placed the candy he had in his hand on the table.

The young blonde girl behind the cash register looked to be in her teen years only stared in shock, gawking at the three, her cheeks stained with red.

“Ah, I've seen you guys before! You’re all friends with Kyouya Gaen!”

Magoroku smiled at her, closing on his eyes, placing one of his hands on his chest, “Why, yes we do work with him.”

 _'Show off.'_ Sophia became annoyed at the girl at the counter, letting it seeping through her void expression. 

The young blonde's blue eyes notice Sophia's malicious stare, causing the young blonde to tense up by the action and promptly ring up the candy and place them in the bags. Without another word.

"Sixty ye-yen, please!" 

"Sixty yen!?" Magoroku and Davide shouted at the same time. 

Sophia said nothing, not a complaint, a cry. Her expression was blank. She took out her small pouches, Closing her dark blue eyes, she took out the correct amount of yen and dropped it on the table for the young behind the table to take.

She could care less about the price, the money means nothing to her. After all, she could easily earn more if she yearned for it.

She swerves around, the only sound she could hear was the noise of her heels hitting the ground. 

Magoroku shifted his arms towards his bags but Davide snatched all of the bags, causing Magoroku to awkwardly step back, his eyes meeting with Davide's. 

"You don't need to hold them, Magoroku-Chan~!"

"Oh!? T-Thanks, Davide!" 

Magoroku turned his body, towards the front of the store, facing away from Davide. Magoroku promptly made his way towards and past Sophia, got a door for Sophia, pushing it open for her. He immediately felt the cold breezes touch his skin and tan hair. The gusts of wind made him quiver, involuntarily. 

Now holding the door, the white-haired female walked past the threshold. Without a word. Magoroku still kept the door open for Davide. Davide finally made his way to the door, Walking out of the store. 

Magoroku closed the door behind him. 

And the three walked along the path.

“ _Crap…"_ Muttered Davide was he was getting closer to Sophia, "I guess I own you one then, huh, Sophia?”

Sophia made it past him as she spoke, “You don’t own me anything. My family has plenty of money unlike yours.”

“Tha— wait, how the hell do you know my family!?”

Sophia said nothing, her expression reminded void of any known emotions as she kept walking, her heels kissing the floor under her.

Of course, she knew them so well. Despite them not knowing her as she knew them. Her master told her all she ever needed to know.

"Hm…" Davide narrowed his eyes at her. 

_'She's hiding something, isn't she?'_

Davide knew it. He knew Sophia's mysterious nature. He wanted, no more like a desire to break that composer of hers and unmasked her hidden secrets. He already knew how to get under her skin and annoyed her, it could be relatively useful for him in the future. He'll keep that in mind.

“Sophia!” Magoroku was the one to call out her name, "Wait up for us!" 

The yells took the taller teen out of his deep thoughts.

The clouds, dismal grey in color as night was surely coming soon. Luckily, for them, no one seems to be really out. So they could've to hold hands if they wanted, Magoroku would've loved hold both of their hands but 

Magoroku knew he shouldn’t be out so late let alone being at a store buying chocolates this late. It didn’t help that Davide had to stop just to get boxes of chocolates. 

His father must've been worried about him by now. But his father was usually home late, being a famous examiner and politician his duties kept him awake and always busy. (Probably the only one Magoroku knew that wasn’t corrupt, unlike many of the world leaders from his country.) 

Also, his father has connections to Kyouya. His father knew that for a fact. Maybe that’s why He was even a part of the team only because of his connections to this father and of course, for his many known talents. 

He didn’t need to worry about any sort of mother being present, after all, he never knew his mother and his father always avoided questions about it. It was only ever him and his father.

_‘I wonder if Sophia’s and Davide’s parents care?’_

His mind began to ponder Sophia's and Davide’s private lives. He was being honest he didn’t know much about their private lives, shockingly. It was something none of them really talked about before. Magoroku hadn’t even met their family members yet. Of course, Sophia knows about his father, being as close to Kyouya as she was she met a lot of Kyouya’s co-workers and lackeys. She probably had some sort of interaction with his father as well.

Nevertheless, Sophia probably had decent parents and restrictions. It was clearly Illustrated by her actions and careful word choice. Still, her whole personality and her homelife was still a mystery to him.

By the way Davide acted while breaking the rules, doing as he wished whenever he wanted, the profanity that would come out of his mouth. Magoroku doubts Davide had good parents if any at all. It guessed it helped that Davide was kinda open about his homelife towards Magoroku, even if it’s only just a few hints and words. 

Magoroku shocked his worries and praised himself to the side, his thoughts were distracting him. The tan-haired had an impression as Davide was leading the two teens, Sophia and Magoroku, to another undisclosed location. He took note of the unfamiliar travel.

Sophia was silent. Not even a single word since they walked out of the store.

Magoroku whirled his head towards her to take a look at her. His dark blue eyes remind the focus of her features. Her lips never parted, never trembled. Her body was sniffed and not twitching from the wind nor cold. It was high, her shoulders were high, raised. Looking confident but also emotionless. 

The cold that didn't bother her, in fact, Magoroku thought that she must've loved the coldness of the night. Davide nicknamed her the “Ice Queen” a few times during their time together.

Magoroku had enough of staring at his girlfriend, turned his head, "Are we nearly there yet, Davide?"

"Almost, Magoroku-chan."

A few minutes passed, Davide stopped in his tracks. Making his way towards the sidebars. Hunching over, letting the bags slip from under his fingers, dropping the bags on the side of the railings. Before Placing both hands-on the rushy bars, he used his strength and lifted his frame-up, jumping over the bar and sliding down on the grass. 

“Huh?” The tan-haired made his way over towards the rusty bars, his confused gaze landed on the brown-haired teen who was now “What are you doing, Davide?”

“Come down. I’ll show you.”

Magoroku was skeptical of this, of course, he was“If you say so."

Magoroku used his body strength to jump over the bar, being careful not to hurt himself. His foot got caught on the railing, "Huh-ah!" He yelps as he falls and rolls on the bottom near the taller male.

Magoroku only groans by his sudden pain. He hated his clumsiness. He always manages to get the better of him. Preemptively. 

_'That hurt!'_

The chuckles he heard from the male lying down besides soon died down into nothing but an apprehensive tone of voice, "You okay, Magoroku-Chan?" 

Sophia made sure to take the bags from where Davide left and soon followed Magoroku's action, jumping over the bar without care. Sliding to the side next to the tan-haired. She places the bags next to her on the other side.

Davide hoisted his upper frame-up, his arm traveled. Touching his soft hand so some sort of solace. It was working too, as the touch made the tan-haired relax. It was comforting. A comforting touch. 

Davide ignores the girl who was sitting next to Magoroku.

Dark blue eyes unhurriedly re-opening, being faced with the ground and his pants stained with grass and dirt. 

His lips dipped down in a saddened frown, _"Aw, my clothes are ruined now…"_ muttering under his breath, letting out a muffled groan, whining at his dirty clothes.

He needs to wash his clothes thoroughly once he arrives back home. He just hoped it didn't stain his outfit permanently. He never was the one for dirty stains or blemishes in his appearance.

Magoroku at least made an endeavor to wipe off his clothes to get rid of the grass and dirt, it didn't help him much at all. And only made his hands dirty instead. He didn't want to do that. He cursed under his breath.

"Oi, quit your worrying, Magoroku-Chan!"

"I have you know I take great pride in keeping my clothes clean!" 

"You can always clean it later and if that doesn't work, then we'll just buy you some new ones~!" 

His dark blue eyes wandered over to Davide. The tan-haired wanted to oppose that claim but Davide was trying to help him. "I guess you're right. I could do that…"

Magoroku was between Sophia and Davide on the grass, resting. His eyes met the early moon of the hours. Relaxing. The cold breeze. It wasn't romantic… but did that really matter? It was worth more than anything romantic he could possibly come with.

 _'No,'_ His thoughts spoke for him.

Ideal Valentine's romantic dates, gifts, and anything else you would give to your sweetheart on this day of love. His ideal Valentine's Date scene was going out to a fancy place, dressing up in beautiful dresses and simple suits; eating at the fanciest areas.

He wanted to do something special for all of them but being with them was more important to him. Not fancy dates. The more he was dwelling on that notion the more guilt he was feeling. Swirling and stirring constantly inside of him, the emotion only was increasing, _“Sorry…_ ” Magoroku fumbled as he muttered, it was low but low enough for the other two to hear. He never enjoys saying that one word. He always thought he was in the right. “I didn’t do anything special…” he disdained how his voice sounded occupied with guilt. The culpability he was feeling right now. 

“For someone who didn’t know why you needed chocolates on Valentine's Day; I don't expect you to do anything," Davide was the speaker.

Magoroku panicked, “I knew!”

“Sure you did~!” A sarcastic tone laced in Davide's voice

“He’s dense,” Sophia finally added, joining the conservation. Her voice was also teasing Magoroku.

Davide turned to look at the female, “Who’s the dense one?” 

“Magoroku.” 

"Hey, that's the first I heard you say—"

Magoroku lifted himself up and leaned forward towards Sophia, his hands gently wrapped around her forearms, "Ah, you said my first name!" The tan-haired interpreted Davide mid-sentence. He was more excited and surprised by this, clearly displaying how he was feeling in his eyes.

The white-haired then realized that he said his first name. She, herself, was also alarmed that she even spoke his name in the first place. She was going to brush that off, "So? It's just a name." Names weren't important to her. 

Magoroku leaned closer towards her, shoulders almost touching, she could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort. 

_"It's not just a name."_

Sophia could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. 

Sophia froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the sudden touch on her lips, unsure of what to do. As if her mind went blank. Magoroku was kissing her first. She only ever kissed him, twice in the past, not even. She didn't bother to push him away from her.

She felt her insides swiveled, a weird burning sensation coming to her cheeks. Sophia did her best to hold back that blush.

Magoroku then parted his lips away from her, _'She's not kissing back.'_ At that, he assumed that Sophia didn't want to kiss him. He felt a little sad by that but he'd respected her. The kiss didn't last long. 

And Davide couldn't help but be a little bit thankful about that. He also wanted to taste Magoroku's lips, craving to see how he would taste. He only watched the two smooch for a moment as Magoroku was timely to break it. He couldn't help but feel kinda left out. He longed to feel those lips on him, finding that to be so desirous to savor that flavor if he could possibly taste. Making him so envious of Sophia.

Davide lifted his upper frame, turning toward Magoroku, scooting over towards the tan-haired. The tan-haired’s back was against Davide. 

The taller teen took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Magoroku's waist, bringing the tan-haired closer to him before he lazily rested his hand on Magoroku's shoulder, possessively. His eyes still glaring at Sophia. 

Magoroku felt something wrapping around him, drawing his body backward until he felt his back come into contact with Davide. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Davide's hair, making contact with Magoroku's cheek, tickling him. The sudden movement was disorienting and shocking.

This caused his muscles to tense and tighten by the action. Before Davide used his body strength to turn Magoroku around, now facing him. The dark blue-eye saw that mischievous emotion seeped in brunette and blonde's expression.

Leaning down, hunching over, he brought his lips closer until they were touching lips. He felt the wetness of Davide's bitter lips. The was rough, unplanned. 

Instinctively, his eyes widened, dilating. Before he tensed up. Magoroku felt a sudden burning sensation arose, rushing to his cheeks, his cheeks stained with a crimson. His dark blue eyes staring back at Davide, their gazes locked and tightened. Of course, he was still tense but he felt his muscle slowly starting to relax. His shoulders now hanging low, dipping down. Letting his guard down. He felt secured in Davide's grasp. Even if Davide was a known criminal and could might as well hurt him; with him, Magoroku didn't feel or even saw that part of Davide. 

He didn't move, he didn't bother to protest the kiss. Instead, Magoroku felt as if he was frozen in time. Captivating by his touch and taste of his lips.

The tan-haired couldn't help but melt in the kiss filled with passion. Magoroku was surprised to feel so much passion coming from Davide out of all people. His eyes lidded, he felt as if he was going to lose control if he didn't halt this action soon.

Davide hands travel down to Magoroku's fingers, his thumb rubbing the fingers. To serve as some sort of comfort or light affection.

Sophia stares for a moment watching the two have their little kissing scene. She didn't bother to tell them to stop. She kept her lips shut.

Davide knew he was putting on a show, he knew Sophia was watching their every move. The idea of wanting to make her jealous was flashing through his mind. 

The thrill of making the female annoyed by him kissing her boyfriend. To be fair, he had no idea if Sophia would be jealous of him. But it couldn't hurt to give a try. Discovering and unearthing Sophia's emotions and annoying her was one of the thrilling events he often enjoys. The fact that he can easily push her buttons without breaking a sweat. He loved that feeling. Of course, sometimes Sophia did get on his nerves.

Instead of parting his lips, Davide only pressed his lips harder against Magoroku. Only deepening their kiss. His large tongue licking Magoroku's lips, the tan-haired couldn't help but let out a soft moan, telling Davide that the male was enjoying the kiss. Teasing him a bit. 

The two heard the little moan and couldn't but silently fell in love with the sound. It was adorable. And they wanted to hear it more.

Of course, he didn't actually force Magoroku to part his lips so he can stick his tongue inside his mouth. That for another time and he felt Magoroku wasn't all ready for that kind of kiss and affection yet. Wanting to kiss this time simple enough and slow. Davide only wanted Sophia to suffer with anticipation. Prolonging the pleasurable sound. He knew it would drive her mind to wait, she never liked wasting her time.

Davide couldn't help but gaze towards Sophia on occasion, wishing to see how her void expression could change; before he went back to stare at Magoroku. He did this a few times, Sophia seemingly noticing that he was playing with her. Mockingly. Magoroku had no idea, at least, Davide thought. He was probably oblivious to the unspoken rivalry between Sophia and Davide.

Magoroku's mind swirling. Spinning. His thoughts scattered. The shortness of breath was driving him. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. Magoroku was trying male a strenuous effort to understand why Davide was holding their kiss so long. Why was it so passionate? The very same passion he was feeling was driving him inside, the passion he felt was going to make him cry and tear up. 

Awkwardly scrambling for something coherent but his thoughts were interrupted by that feeling.

Davide knew that and slowly parted his lips away from Magoroku. Their lips disconnected, shifting away from one another. They still kept their hands glued together, holding in their grasps. None of them actually bothered to let go, they refused to let each other go.

They both took heavy and deep breaths, trying their best to catch their breathing and to get the proper air they needed. Their chests rose up and down to a steady pace.

He wanted to go further, with him and with Sophia. But it was wrong. He wasn't that kind of male. He could wait, waiting as long as he needed to. But he wanted them now. Cursed his teenage hormones. Wanting him to lose control. Still, they were out in the open, for anyone to catch a glimpse at what they were performing. And they knew Sophia was watching without saying anything.

A few moments had passed and she saw their lips parting ways. 

She took this time to move towards the two without a word being said before leaning in, towards Magoroku. Positioning herself between the two teen boys. Her movements were subtle and swift. While also carrying a sense of diligence of what they were doing. Sophia was small and tiny enough without getting Davide's way of facing Magoroku.

Placing one of her tiny pale hands on Magoroku's chest, her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. Still, her expression was vacant, she was still stoic as always. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

Magoroku’s cheeks were getting hotter by the moment, his whole face and ears were crimson, a deep red. Magoroku was flustered, blushing like crazy. The feeling inside of him was growing. He was still trying to catch his breath.

His arms and hands, resting in front of him. Davide was still holding one of his hands. His touch was comforting.

His other free hand sliding to Sophia’s back, tenderly, resting his hand on his arm. He was unsure, hesitantly, holding her awkwardly. Pushing the female towards him, carefully pressing her body against his chest. 

Davide didn't push Sophia out of the way to get closer towards Magoroku. Letting the female snuggled up against Magoroku's abdomen. Magoroku didn't seem to mind this much. 

Her eyelids were closed, her body was notably curved. Her hands resting near her face and throat on his chest. As if she was sleeping. The sight reminded him of some sort of cat or small animal that was resting against their owner's utter body.

 _'Damn, they look so cute_.'

This was the type of moment you needed to see for yourself in order to believe. Sophia was cold bitter to the rid and always looked tense. Here her expression was softened, letting her coldness fade as she was there. Simply letting her guard down. Probably feeling some sort of security with Magoroku. If someone told this scene to Davide, the male definitely wouldn't believe them. And with a good reason as well.

A cat. Sophia was a small kitty. So innocent looking but so deadly if you messed with her. Willing to claw anyone who annoys her. A small kitty was awfully fitting, Davide thought so.

Davide thought of himself as a big bad wolf or better yet, a dog. Dogs were protective of their owners, barking at anyone who dares come close to what doesn't belong to them. Biting those who wronged them back.

If she was the cat and he was the dog that meant Magoroku was their owner. Hanging them by the lash, holding them close. Petting and playing with them. It almost was too fitting.

After a few moments, Magoroku leisurely calms down, feeling more comfortable as they stayed like that. It was rare for them to all get moments like this together, cuddling or just holding each other like this. After all, with Magoroku's student council duties, time like this was rare for him. It was rather relaxing. 

He would casually gild his hand down Sophia's back, rubbing it carefully or heaving his hand to her hair, twirling the delicate strands between his fingers. Sophia didn't bother to shift away from his grasps or touch, letting him so as he was craving. Still, his actions were filled with tentativeness, being irresolute. 

Restraining himself from voicing out his thoughts, his unanswered questions. _Why had Davide kissed him with such passion? Or why Sophia was nuzzling against him?_ Questions he could voice but his voice box was seemingly caught in his throat. Wanting all of them to enjoy the heartfelt condolences for a few minutes. 

It's not every day you have your boyfriend trying to make out and passionately kiss or how your stoic girlfriend wanted to snuggle with you or lay down on your chest area. 

Still, he knew the answers deep down. If he was to ask the two teens, knowing that he wasn't going to get a lucid response. The two weren't so vocal about their love, and their actions and facial expressions speak louder. Unlike Magoroku, he was the only one who was the type to voice out his love instead of displaying it. (Even if he was oftentimes too nervous to do so, he still did it and he had no regrets.)

Magoroku would like for his fondness over Davide and Sophia to be known. Wanting everyone he came across to know that the two were his and only his. 

They were both his, a hand for Sophia and a hand for Davide. And surely, Sophia and Davide would share their hands also, despite their constant arguing and annoyance towards each other. They still cared, the two just had a weird way of showing it in their relationship.

Let the world know that he was in love with two. Still, this eternity didn't leave him entirely befuddled. Far from it, actually. 

Davide finally made an attempt to shift himself in the position he was in, wanting to be closer to Magoroku. He scooted himself forward once more, still keeping a grip on Magoroku's fingers. 

Discreetly, leaning down towards Magoroku, be vastly mindful of Sophia's position on Magoroku. He placed his head down on his shoulder, pulling the weight down. Before grasping Magoroku's hands, making sure he had a good enough grip before he shifts his arm, making it on top of Sophia. The female didn't flinch as she felt the weight and arms touching her shoulders and back. Ignoring it. Davide glided his other free hand towards Magoroku back and the end of his other sides, his fingers clenching the folds of his shirt, holding him closer. 

The trio stayed like this without speaking, enjoying the limited time they had. They all knew this wasn't going to last. They simply knew that this position was going to be the one-time thing kind of deal. 

Hearing the wind and trees rustling. It was becoming increasingly cold out as he felt the cold air, touching his skin. Sophia and Davide kept him feeling warm. 

The three didn't need to say anything. Nothing needed to be said, the moment was already delightful. 

_'The world should know…'_

Loving more than one person isn't invalid, liking the same and even multiple genders weren't either. It was normal. Being bisexual was normal.

"I think we should come out about our relationship now. To our parents, I mean."

"Bad idea, Magoroku-chan."

"Why is it a Bad Idea?" 

"Because…" Davide was quick to swivel his head to the side, refusing to gaze up at the two, as if in guilt for what he was going to say next, "My dad doesn't like gays, I doubt he'll ever approve of this either. I don't really know what he'll do if he finds out…" Davide voiced dimed and lowered to nothing. As he couldn't bring himself to confess and say something else.

Davide knew his father better than anyone. He knew that his father was capable of potentially killing someone and that's the last thing Davide wanted. He didn't want his father going after Magoroku or even, Sophia. His father could hurt him to his heart's contents but Davide won't let his poor excuse of a father hurt his significant others. 

Magoroku's lips dipped down in a saddened frown by this. _'Poor Davide.'_ The tan-haired had no idea Davide had such awful parents like that. But the tan-haired doubts that Davide wanted pity.

"My mother and father wouldn't endorse this." 

Magoroku and Davide both turn to look at the female who spoke.

Magoroku parted his lips, his mouth agape. 

"What's your reasoning? Are they homophobia too?" Questioned Davide. 

Sophia's eyes closed as she shook her head no in response. "My parents are strict. They wouldn't approve of you two." 

...

The three grew quiet. An awkward silence. The night was only growing darker and colder. How Magoroku would love to be at home right now snuggle up between his pillows and blankets with Sophia and Davide. As he had done before, he was craving to do that again.

" _Fuck them…_ " Muttering Davide. He was the first to break the silence. "It really doesn't matter what they think about us, it doesn't matter if the whole world doesn't know either. They can all fuck off and eat shit for care" 

"You seem to care a lot about what your father thinks of you despite all of that," Sophia was the one to speak. 

Davide only sneered at Sophia's words. "I don't care what my father does to me, I'm used to his abuse by now, but I don't want my father to hurt you guys too… I couldn't live with myself if he…" 

He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. He already had a feeling the two knew very well what he was going to say. No need to be a broken record player. He knew Magoroku and Sophia weren't idiots.

It was too cold for this. And it was only getting colder. Even with Davide's and Sophia's warmth, he was still so cold. He didn't even have a jacket to put on and the only thing that kept him warm, besides Sophia and Davide, was this dark blue vest but it wasn't doing much. 

"I hate to be the one to want to stop this but it's getting really cold and dark out. Let's go home."

They all agreed it would be to deal with this back at their home. So they all got up and clamped back to the railing jumping over it. 

Sophia also had given Davide the bags filled with candy and now Davide was holding the side treat.

Davide and Sophia were ahead of Magoroku. As Magoroku gazes upon the two from behind. Of course, this wasn't Valentine's Day but it was relaxation.

Davide pulled out a chocolate bar from one of the bags, lazily heaving the item to the side, towards Sophia, "Have it."

She swiftly whirled her head to the side, watching him, "What?" The white-haired girl was blunt.

"You can have my chocolate bar! You paid for it…"

"You're giving me one of your chocolates?" 

"Just take it! Besties, it's Valentine's, I think you're supposed to give your girlfriend?"

_'That's new.'_

"You see me as a girlfriend?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

Sophia only stares gripped the bar, Davide let out of it as Sophia took it. Her bright blue stare at the candy.

He couldn't help but let a smile leak through his lips. He couldn't help it, he loves the two with all of his heart. Seeing them interact like this was so surreal but it was also super cute and nice. 

_'I wouldn't mind doing this again.’_

Davide's head turned to the side, finding that Magoroku happened to be far from the two. "Hurry up, Magoroku-chan! You don't want us to leave you here, do you!?"

Magoroku flinched and blinked, not realizing he was so far behind. He was probably too lost in his thoughts. He promptly ran towards the two teens, going in between them. His lips curl up to a sheepish smile. 

That day was forever printed in his mind. Always referring back to the kisses and the nuzzles he got. It was so wholesome so sweet.

_"My birthday is coming up soon~!"_

_"Oh, it is?"_

_"Yep~!"_

_"When is it?"_

_"On April 1st~!"_

Magoroku wanted to make that special for Davide, after all, it was his day of birth. Something that was worth celebrating. 

Of course, dragging Sophia Sakharov along with him to accomplish this given task. After begging for who knows how long Sophia finally gave and agreed. The white-haired was annoyed with being forced to go out with Magoroku for half of the day.

The two went exploring for a present, through the small stores and mall. Something small for him. 

Magoroku let out a sigh, he was growing tired and worn out. "I don't know what Davide wants for his birthday? He's not the type of person to ask for much." 

"Why didn't you just ask him?" 

"If I did that then he'll figure out his surprise and we can't have that!" 

"He's going to find out eventually." 

Sophia ignored him and cocked her head to the side, making their way near the large entrance of the card shop. _Castle_. She turned her heels, making her way towards the large store, entering the inside. 

Blinking from confusion, Magoroku watched as she was doing this, "Huh!? Wh-what are you doing!?" The tan-haired was quick to follow after her, making sure he didn't lose her in the crowd. 

Sophia didn't bother to answer his question, instead, she stepped near the packets of cards, grasping hold of two packs of cards. "Let's just get him packs of Buddyfight cards." 

"That's a bad idea! It would make it look like we didn't even try!" 

Narrowing her eyes, "You have something else in mind?" 

Biting his lips he didn't bother to respond.

"That's what I thought, we are getting him packs of cards." Without wasting her time he made her way towards the counter, paying for the packets for making her way out the store. Magoroku hastily followed her. 

"Two packets of cards are simple and not that special, Sophia! I want to least get him something he'll actually use or hold some value to him."

"Sophia!? Magoroku-Chan!?" 

The familiar voice rang through their ears, Sophia quickly hid the packs of cards under her dark blue jacket. Making sure Davide didn't see the packs. Both teens gazed ahead to find a male strolling towards them, a big ginn plastered on his face, waving a hand. To serve as some form of greeting.

"I wasn't expected to see you two here. Are you two on a date~?" 

"Something like that. What are you doing here?"

"You know, I would really love to watch you, I really do. But Master Kyouya gave Sophia and I a really important mission."

"Could I join?" 

Sophia grabbed Magoroku's white-collar, "Go Buddyfighting. _He and I have important matters to complete."_

Magoroku let out a yelp in shock as he felt Sophia pulling him away. 

Davide eyed at his kitty and owner, knitting his blonde eyebrows, for a moment. A few moments he shrugged, not thinking much about it.

April first as finally arrived and the two were ready, unceremoniously but meaningful.

###  **Chapter Management**

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464406/edit)



###  [**Chapter 6**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259525/chapters/58464406) **: Act IV: Breaking Our Love Apart**

###  **Chapter Text**

#  **_Act IV: Breaking Our Love Apart_**

The ballroom was filled with people, fancy folks. Vivid clothes like dresses and shoes. They must've paid a lot of money just to look "pretty". Making Davide feel disquieted even being here in the first place. The area was noisy, voices from every corner, seemingly having a good time, eating, dancing, or talking to someone who was at their own Social Status. It was vexatious for the yellow-brown-haired teen. 

The place looked like it belonged to a millionaire and it did. Typically, the current event was paid by Gaen's Financial Group. Like most parties. Having any sort of connection with Kyouya had some inconveniences and going to the parties he ordinarily held was one of them.

Despite being friends with Kyouya, the experienced card game cheat didn't feel like he belonged in such an elegant location. His whole perception of being here was out of place. He wasn't rich, far from it, entirely. He preferred at home resting in bed being lazy or out somewhere else _—_ anywhere but here. 

He was increasingly growing bored with being here. Narrowing his eyes, lowering himself lazily in the alright discomforting chair he had to sit in. This place was familiar from the first he was forced to come here, that time was also sucky. It doesn't help that all he could think about was his Ex. 

_‘Damn it, I hate being here. I want to leave, do something else. Not be sitting here observing rich people act like they give a shit.’_

The illustrious lifestyle simply wasn't for him. In fact, he felt disdain for the rich. They were greedy, selfish. The problem why he had to suffer being in a low class and not being able to get much. He loathed every single one of them to his core.

He knew Magoroku and Sophia were customary to this nonessential abundant way of living. 

Magoroku preferred being in the high ranks and being around people who would let him be in power. Gaining pretty useful connections for his later needs if he wanted. Davide knew all too well what his boyfriend wanted, fame, authority, money. The tan-haired wanted the best life.

For Sophia, he assumed that she was only here because of Kyouya. Following his order, his every move. She wasn't here by choice but more on command. Maybe she was? 

His tiny black eyes traveled around the large area. His boyfriend, Magoroku was sitting beside him while fumbling, clearly uneasy about something. His dark blue eyes seemed lost in thought, in that case, Davide didn't feel like bothering him. 

His tiny black eyes shifted once more, meeting two he remembers as clear as the sky.

She stood near Kyouya, standing silent, while Kyouya was speaking to her. A gleeful smile seeping to the end of his lips. His Ex, next to him. Showing her a similar smile. How Kyouya knew his Ex to the point where he was freely talking to him. He was bad news.

The black-eyed teen was prompting to slash it off. He wanted to yank Sophia out of his line of vision. 

A feeling started to stir inside of him. Rage? Jealous? He didn't recognize that feeling himself but he knew one thing was certain… he didn't _like_ how she was talking to him. Out of anyone she could voice too, Aimi was the last person he wanted her to talk too.

Disgusting. It made him feel sick inside. Sophia shouldn't even look at his Ex boyfriend. No matter how much she got on his nerves, he wouldn't wish for her to talk to him.

A sensation filled with hurt, as if someone was ripping out his chest in front of him. He wasn't particularly fond of that feeling, only felt betrayal arose.

Shrugging off that feeling. Ignoring that unasked feeling dwelling in his chest. He swerved his attention back to the tan-haired, parting his lips to speak, "This is so boring. Why are we here again, Magoroku-chan?" Trying his best to take his mind off of it. Sophia was strong, he highly doubts that Sophia needed Davide to save him if something went awry. 

He watched as the male flinched and blinked being taken out of his daze by the male, "We're here because Sophia requested us to be here." The tan-haired veered his head and attention to Davide and continued to speak once more, "And, you don't need to stay here if you don't want to." 

With that being stated, Davide used his body's strength and pushed himself back, before himself up on the chair. 

Magoroku panicked, he couldn't leave. Leaving would mean Sophia wouldn't be pleased and unpleasing the goddess herself was a disastrous intention to perform. Hoisting himself up from the chair he was sitting on, his hand reaching hands towards the direction of the male, "Wait! Davide!?" 

Magoroku pursued suit, making sure he kept up with the taller male. Craving to know what was wrong and why his boyfriend wanted to leave so soon.

From the corner of her bright blue eyes, white-haired took note of his, watching the two leave. An emotion of sorrow suddenly was her core to the rib.

_'They can't leave me here.'_

Bowing down to Kyouya, trying to dismiss herself, "Please excuse me master, I have something I need to do."

Sophia swiftly veered but a short blonde stepped in front of her, preventing her from moving or shifting forward, "I shouldn't worry about them, my dear~ they wouldn't care if you chase after them."

Sophia narrowed her eyes, staring at him, being annoyed. She wasn't fond of his sudden tone, and his facial expression. Davide had warned her about the tricks he could pull and she knew he wasn't to be trusted, even if Kyouya knew him. 

"Excuse me?" 

"They both like men, right? So why would they want to be with a little girl like you then?" 

Sophia was alarmed. _'How does he know this!? Was he referring to my relationship?'_ Question rang through her mind, simply trying to form an 

"I don't need to listen to you."

Kyouya was promptly becoming confused, his eyes traveling to meet Sophia's gaze. "Sophia are you… dating Davide and Shido?" 

Sophia felt uneasiness struck her core. He knew lying to master Kyouya was wrong, unfaithful even. The white-haired trusted all of her heart to Kyouya but she made a deal not to discuss that to anyone. And unfortunately, that also meant their master. 

  
  


The two now made their way down the large void hall. They had no idea where they were going or if it was a good idea to even be here in the first place. 

Magoroku seems to be bothered, his thoughts were a jumble, "Why would you just leave like that!?"

"You said I could!" 

"I know but, we shouldn't. Sophia invited us."

"Who cares about her!? She's been hanging out with Kyouya and that dude the whole damn night! I doubt she wants me here."

"Don't say that, Davide!"

"And why can't say that, hm?" 

"She's our girlfriend. I'm sure she does." 

  
  


The two flinched, eyes expanded at the girl only a few mere inches away from them. Her facial expression is devoid. 

"You're just going to abandon me here?" 

Magoroku and Davide flinched, grasping hold of each other, in an awkward hug. Their arms wrapped around each other. Their muscles tightened.

Magoroku flinched, his arms fumbles, "N-No! Davide wanted to leave!" 

Slowly, the two let out of each other, taking a step away from one another.

"Hey! You told me I could leave this place!" 

"I didn't think you'll actually go with it!" 

The female shut her eyelids, lifting her hand to her forehead, rubbing the skin using the tips of her fingers. Giving an expression with dissatisfaction. 

He may be dating the same person that she was but Sophia couldn't care less about the male. She still found Davide to be annoying. blatantly being annoyed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn't understand why he was crying like this or even to this extent. Those words couldn't affect him that much, could it? Was it so bad?

Letting the hot tears flow down his cheeks, instead of making any endeavor to halt his crying. Having his knees and legs closed to his chest area. His now gloveless hands cupping his entire face, concealing away. Whimpering and raspy breathing. 

Hearing the door click open creating a creaking noise. Footsteps came next, entering the room he was currently residing in. Still, he didn't move his hand away from his face or make an attempt to stop his tears from flowing. He honestly didn't care who was currently watching.

"Magoroku-chan?" 

A familiar voice called him, one that was filled with sudden concern and worried. It was unusual hearing such a tone coming from him.

He only let out a whimper in return to this. A sudden feeling of a hand reaching towards him. 

The touch was gentle, caring. It felt so weird but right. The hand took his wrist, feeling the fingers wrapped around.

His vision was blurry but he observes that familiar male from afar it was his lover. His boyfriend. He felt his other hands starting to brush his hair away from his face, preventing it from sticking like glue.

"Why is he crying?"

Another voice could be heard, a softer yet stern tone. Promptly through his glossy vision, he saw another figure approach the two. Hearing her heels kissing the floor beneath him.

"I don't know I walked in on him crying like this."

He heard her give a soft sign. Hunching herself over, towards him. Making eye level. He saw her bright blue eyes studying him. He made no sense to push away or have his eyes gaze in a different direction.

His hair was all over the place, sticking to the sides of his cheeks. His cheeks shining, wetness was being shown, stained with salty tears. His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His face was puffy, eyes and cheeks stained with a red-colored tint. 

The whiteness in his eyes was red. The bottom of his cheeks puffy red. His dark blue eyes lost that dark shine of confidence, almost as if it had shattered, broken. Maybe he was broken? 

_'Something's wrong.'_ Magoroku wouldn't cry for no reason, he wouldn't let himself get to this degree. Her thoughts were blunt, knowing fully well that something must have set off his mental breakdown. And she was going to unearth that.

"What's wrong?" She lifted her hand, her fingertips wiping his tears away from under his eyelids.

He only sat there, his body trembling, biting his bottom lips. Unable to control himself very well. His dark blue eyes staring at her, helplessly, his eyes dilating. As if he was searching for answers. She could tell he'd dwindled. 

He didn't respond. Didn't tumble to actually part his lips. He had no attempt too. Which was weird coming from Magoroku out of all people. He was vocal, not silent and reserved. 

_'Odd.'_

Still, she wasn't going to give up that easily, "Did something happen?" 

Davide was becoming annoyed at the white-haired, "Stop asking questions, Ice Queen! He's probably not ready to speak yet. He'll speak when he's ready too."

Narrowing her eyelids, she became irked by Davide. "We can't help him if you don't know the issues." 

The female finally spoke to him, in a blunt manner, her voice ran inside the seemingly empty room. Her expression altered to that of pity and somewhat annoyance. She was certain though words would talk some sense in him or break his already broken pride. 

She knew the Magoroku she had known for most of her young pre-teen and teen years wouldn't let himself look like this. He was all about being perfect and being the best. He took great pride in his appearance. He always did. So much so that he would just take hours in the bathroom or in the mirror. Longer than any of the girls would take.

"We can't force him either."

They both knew the other had a point. 

_"Please, don't fight…_ " Magoroku eyelids lowered, pathetically, his lungs felt like they were weighing down on him. It was becoming hard to breathe as the moments passed. His breathing hitching every so often. He detested it. 

Hyperventilating, his head was throbbing, his heart pounding heavily inside his chest. A harsh feeling of sorrow stirring his insides. His eyes felt crusty, stringing with pain. 

Everything at this moment felt surrealist but so real at the same time. He wished it all would go away. It would just end already.

The two teens ended their banner and both gaze at Magoroku. 

He curled his eye's legs further in his chest. His muscles tightened. It was clear all he needed was comfort. He almost had the appearance of a lost child, looking for his mommy. His dark blue eyes glint of suffering and weaken. His egotistical nature wasn't shining past his expression.

The yellow-brown-haired teen was first to move, shifting his hands towards Magoroku's back, gently pushing him closer towards the taller teen. Magoroku made no protest against this, letting his legs unfold as he was brought closer towards Davide's chests. 

Discreetly, Davide left Magoroku to rest on his shoulders, letting the teen get comfortable in his grasp. 

The tan-haired was feeling safe with this, letting Davide crawl his arms on his back, almost like an awkward hug.

  
  


Sophia presented herself to be confident in manner, keeping her shoulders high, her chin straight forward. However, inside, she was afraid. It's surrealistic to have someone as stoic as her showing actual fear but it only happened on a few occasions and this was one of them. Sweating, clutching her slim hands at her blue dress. In truth, she never was so fearful before. 

Still, even with her uneasiness she entered the large room, the main room. Her home. The place she was never fond or proud of. 

Her two boyfriends followed closely behind. She made sure they were silent and didn't ask any sort of questions. She kept a clam composer, not letting her anxiety seep through. 

She met her personal maid, passing near them by the room. She was asking a bunch of questions Sophia wasn't interested in answering. Hastily responding in her usual stern and annoyed tone, "Just request for my parents to come." 

The maid made no protests and did what she was told too. Only waiting for a moment until she was able to enter the room through the large threshold where her parents strolled it.

Eyeing them both closely.

"Who are these gentlemen, Sophia?" 

Davide kept a mocking but careful composer, gazing at the two wearily. 

Magoroku only grew anxious. Her parents were cold, ruthless. That glare was seeping through their eyes. Almost like Sophia but worse. It was threatening. Being smart, staying closely behind Sophia, acting as some form of comfort for him. 

"Mother, father, they are my _boyfriends…_ " 

The two froze, eyes widened before they narrowed their eyelids. Looking so unenlightened by hearing that.

" _Boyfriends_ ? As in you have _two_ of them?" 

She nodded.

"Why two?" 

She parted her lips but nothing came. She was silent. Being unsure of what to respond with. _Oh, I only have one boyfriend but that boyfriend is bisexual and has a boyfriend that they share. Or how one of her boyfriends was actually gay but she was the only exception._

That response was too forward and she didn't feel like outing them and caused more problems. She was surely calling them both her boyfriends was already causing bad ideas. Starting to feel trapped, she _didn't_ know what to respond with. Her words being caught in her throat, this was harder than she originally thought it was going to be.

"Is that a _problem_ for you?" Davide was the one speaking up, almost annoyed by them. His voice was hostile, making a mockery of their disdain.

"Well, I think it's _unnecessary_ to have more than _one_ partner. I think it's rather _selfish_ . One of them _needs_ to leave," her mother kept emphasizing her words.

Magoroku stepped up, "I don't think it's unnecessary, Mrs. Sakharov. We all agreed it would be best to be in a polygamous relationship."

The white-haired waited until her tan-haired boyfriend left the room.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you embarrassed me like that,” Annoyed, Sophia glared at the taller male mere inches in front of her.

“Oi, it’s not my fault your parents are so fucking horrible."


	9. It's Not Worth Temporary Bliss

## It's Not Worth Temporary Bliss

> _He remained a pawn to their deleterious pleasure. Nothing but a mere authorization of meat for these weirdos. Remaining entirely unqualified to do much despite his grievances and whining about the pain being inflicted on him. He endorsed their operations with a mere exertion. The blood swirling their mouths, often moaning in the pleasure. The awareness of his dynamism transpiring diminished tirelessly from him._

### Work Text:

**_CRUSH. CRUSH. CRUSH._ **

_The leaves, brunches, anything else that was unpropitious abundantly to transpire beneath his galoshes denoting pulverized beneath him as the qualities generated a crushing cacophony foregoing him, audibly impersonating bounded of his ears._

 _Outwardly deviating fast, fleeing his lips, Magoroku similarly plucked up his momentum. Adjudicating his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, depositing everything in restraint. While signifying attentiveness not to jostle himself on the installment. Apprehending how critical it’ll prickle and the difficulty he could endorse from the smash. Declining to mentally calculate the number of times he accurately blundered and sprawled on the landing terminal at the comprehensive mansion he’d gain. He implied considerably equitably clumsy, he reckoned but he wasn’t concluding to undoubtedly indicate that._

 _A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, occupying as tranquil as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of his boltings professedly halting. Disembarking poor measurements away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check._

 _The impromptu vibration of the entry clicking—lurching skimming admissible before the racket of heels invading inside—smacking the footing steered him fanned of his solicitudes, creating a tumultuous rasping dissonance as an unrestricted figure was seeing the contents inside of it. Halting his actions, suspending in his tracks. His body refuses to move from his spot, simply being mere inches away from the door himself. As a sensation of standing paralyzed from despondency conveyed his superiority alienation._

 _'Where did she come from!?'_

 _Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did._

 _Making the correct choice of swiftly, swinging approximately, to overlook the linings of the prevailing location. Hoping that the female would leave him be and just go away. Despite his constant complaints and heavy legs being sore from running this long he just wanted to go home and not be dealing with this._

 _Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky._

 _Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances._

 _Witnessing a familiar male standing just a few inches away from him, was no other than Davide Yamazaki. He'd recall those small black eyes, those ruffles blonde blows, raising in delight at the mere sight of his frame. His hair while mostly brown had blonde butterfly-like curls. Yes, he was like a colorful butterfly was a perfect term to use for him, however, he was no perfect butterfly but a lizard and an evil snake. But Magoroku never met someone quite like the card game cheater before, being rather unique in nature, as if those pairs of eyes were made just for him._

 _The end of his lips circling to a rather large grin, one filled with happiness, "Hey, Magoroku-chan~!"_

 _He felt frozen in place, being unsure what to do next. Sophia was behind him, most likely not moving and now, the infamous Davide Yamazaki was blocking his other way. Being merely trapped in their endless web. Maybe making a break for it on the sides was a good idea? Yeah, that could work!_

 _"Heh, You gave me quite the workout though, I didn't expect you to race unusually fast and not trip once. I'm proud of you~!"_

He had no idea. No clue why Davide was chasing him, no clue why he would even make such an effort too in the first place.

 _"Wh-what do you want from me!? Why are you hunting me like some sort of prey!? And stop chasing me around!"_

 _Davide assigned out a "tsk", merely shrugging by this, almost as if he was mocking the male in his tracks, “Your blood, what else would I need from you?"_

 _“Uh?” Magoroku cringed from this, staring at him in pure confusion and atrociousness. Blood!? Like real human blood!? His blood!? Made him aghast. That may make him uneasy, dread feeling up his core with disgust, causing him to feel nauseous. He knew Davide was rather insane but a serious murder level of sanity!?_

 _“Wh-what…!?” Magoroku took a huge step backward, being more comfortable if Sophia was near him instead. At least she was straight up asking him for his blood, “Why do you need my blood in the first place!?”_

 _Throttling out from under his previously tremulous expiration, naturally acting frustrated from this, taking an inferred measure backward, seizing away from the two that sojourned in front of him, stripping his judgment. Despite his hysteria composition, he wasn't wholly convinced by this. Deciding to turn his back against Davide staring back at the short female who happened to be standing closer._

 _This makes no sense, none at all! Nothing surrounding that aptitude propelled him to a conventional judicious rejoinder. Was Davide into that sort of thing? Some sort of hidden pleasure that was suddenly being uncovered by the tan-haired!?_

 _Thinking of such things, disgusting. Naughty. It made him feel ugly, unclean. Refusing to dream of such things that he shouldn’t. Deeming of such matters, revolting. Refractory. It originated with him to appear unpleasant, stained. He was supposed to hatch an immeasurable representative for the foolish students under his ranks. Not be sinning by arranging the unimaginable to occur dwelling in his subconscious._

 _Steps. Small taps on the grass, hearing the rustling. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see._

 _"Master Kyouya is going to be here soon,” Sophia's austere littered the vacancy, saturating the hollows of taciturnity that were residing in the air. Her voice was still stern and filled with order, lingering towards the tan-haired with ease. As always, nothing new with her._

 _Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did._

 _Making the correct choice of swiftly, swinging approximately, to overlook the linings of the prevailing location. Hoping that the female would leave him be and just go away. Despite his constant complaints and heavy legs being sore from running this long he just wanted to go home and not be dealing with this._

 _If he could he would roll his eyes at that. Of course, it was always their master. She probably had his appearance imprint in her mind by now. What made her so appealing to him. Surely, that was his fame. His good looking nature, his smirk… his perfect combination, completion. Annoyingly elevated an eyebrow at her, “So? What does that have to do with anything?"_

 _"We need to make sure he doesn't attempt fleeing again, idiot."_

 _"Oh?" Even the mere mention of his signature directed his sensitivity to ricochet a division, comprehending how much demand this day was going to increase and that insistence only improving for the more critical as the generations manipulated with security._

 _Davide let out an angered sigh, "Ugh, I don't what to wait for him to come."_

 _"Too bad. You're just going to have to wait," distinctly being annoyed by his statements and sudden questions, clearly not giving into Davide’s efforts. His foul tricks of manipulation had no real effect on her. It never did and never would. Davide was a fool to even think that the Ice Queen was easily deceived. But he was no fool, dense yes but dumb no. He had the mindset of how good he thinks his mind tricks are compared to how they were played out before him._

 _"Not even a little snack? I'm hungry.”_

 _"Huh?" Magoroku separated his lips, gazing at her in what appears to be a difficulty, clearing his throat before shortly responding, "In that case, shall we go grab something to eat? I know a great place that sells amazing Sushi!" Clapping his hand together, "I bet you will enjoy it there!"_

 _"We don't mean that sort of food, idiot."_

 _"Oh? Um…" ignoring that commonly used insult given from her as a common mixture of confession and anxiety-filled, "Then what do you mean? You're hungry, right? So why denied my offer?"_

 _"I don't think I met anyone denser. You'll think he finally put all of the pieces together. Why do you think we need your blood in the first place, Magoroku-chan~?"_

 _His expression before the sudden realization was hitting across his head like some sort of truck, "Wait!?" His expression packed with alarm, wincing from his abrupt hysteria at this stunning inscrutability, fumbling with his arms as his eyelids negligibly twitch, his blows frowning in dread, “Don’t tell me that…!”_

 _“That’s right," a simple nod following her subtle actions, "we need some blood," nonchalantly consulting the male, freely letting him know how she was currently feeling. Her massive dreary eyes directed on him._

 _The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know._

 _She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand._

 _'Ah! What are they planning on doing with me!?'_

No! Why was he thinking about this!?

 _Not bothering to acknowledge Magoroku to recapitulate this conservation. Sophia didn’t respond, her lips never separated nor spasm. The compartment was replenished with stillness, her eyes never left his, gazing with enormous orifices. The quietness took over for a mere moment._

 _She could respond to him but what would even be the point of that. Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects._

 _Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see._

 _"Sophia?"_

 _He didn’t understand why he was trying his hardest for her; going as far as to let her drink his blood like some kind of fool. He wasn’t a brilliant CEO of the largest corporation currently inhabiting Japan… As a considerably appreciated and professional CEO that had the reputation to scrutinize those beneath his equivalent Routine, regularly analyzing them, as adequately as their distinctive playing tendencies. He wasn’t as popular as he was craving to be. He wasn’t as successful as he wanted to be. But, most importantly._

 _In her eyes, he was just the Student Council President at Aibo Academy. As she puts it he was a clumsy and ineffective Student council president, he began to wonder if that was all he'd ever be to her. He knew she often threw jabs at him. The Magoroku Shido that she comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. Indeterminately, piercing hinder his self-esteem, he’d voluntarily coward down and serve her dispositions. Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady._

 _Her expression altered to a malicious smirk seeping through the cracks of her void facial expression. a typical grin she consequently utilized delivering out upon others as if it implied unfettered real estate. Moderately uncivil sort of temper with a tease as her eyes flicker at her with intention filled with hostility. As if she was willingly going to throw jabs at him from their expenses._

 _“Ah!? Wh-What are you doing, Sophia!?”_

 _No response followed his shouting._

 _Sharp snags being exposed, overlapping her lips, her mouth expanded, from the corner of his navy eyes he saw them, sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement._

 _Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain._

 _“S-Sophia!”_

 _The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful._

 _"S-Stop that…!"_

 _Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in._

 _A shirt that was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. A dispirited state his garments were in. Lips dropped downward, scowling at his current state. Lifting his hand, weakly pressing his gloved fingers down on her forearms, trying to pull away from her grasp. It felt weird, having her so close to him._

 _"Hey, you’re gonna suck him all dry before I even get a bite, Ice Queen!”_

 _With a tinged of her eye-rolling, the bitter yet knowable acknowledgment from his words but she didn't seem to care. Hurting an angered groaning of Davide from mere a few feet away from her, grumbling something under his breath that Magoroku was unable to hear, ultimately inherent to the tan-haired. But given his unforeseen fluctuation in attitude, the former Student Council President appropriated he was uttering some form of blasphemy or jab being hurled at her._

 _“You can’t have him all to yourself, y’ know,” In a mocking tone, he drew himself closer towards the two._

 _The male reached out towards the-haired, wrapping his fingers around Magoroku’s wrists, possessively extracting him. Fingers grasping on Magoroku's wrists. His grip was right, forceful. Wincing, Magoroku tried to pull away from him, moving back but Davide's grasp only grew. Davide drew his body closer towards Magoroku. The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist in a tight, unyielding grip. His eyes dilated for a moment as sudden shock filled his expression._

 _The obscure navy discerned that mischievous agitation seeped in brunette’s expression, granting to dispense his concupiscence and lunacy presentation. Fortuitous brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, embracing the equivocation of the male insignificant measurements always from him. Squatting onward, dividing, and broadening his portals. Permitting his fangs to be exhibited for all to examine. The feeling of his rather hot breath tickling his skin._

 _"Sophia Sakharov. Davide Yamazaki."_

 _The voice drove her to blink as another voice filled the area they were in. Feeling her slurping halting in her tracks. A sense of her actions hitting her like some sort of truck. The realization shows on her features._

 _The feeling of as if everything was stopping and crashing down became known to him. All of their eyes traveled to meet a new feature walking towards them, making his way out of the near trees. Nearly halting his every move when he was a few feet away from all of them._

 _Removing her fangs, slowly pulling up, blood dripping out from his newly created wound. Possibly growing fully aware of what she was doing. Pushing away from him with his blood dripping everywhere, staining their clothes with the thick liquid. Her eyes still glued at Magoroku. Respectively, stepping back from Magoroku, giving him his space. Not bothering to gaze at the tan-haired any longer than she needed too._

 _Davide disappointingly hummed but did not comment. Following Sophia’s actions and shifting himself off to the side._

 _The color of his pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish purple shadowed his upper face. Sweat formed from the corner of his face from the blasting heat he was resourcing from the other two. The mere sight of his deep crimson blood was driving his mind to panic, fearing only for the worst._

 _The droplets blood unhurriedly dripping down the flesh wound drilled in him; droplets forming on his collar. Leaving it stained and filled with discoloration, causing him to cringe from this and he hated it._

 _He knew the tan-haired was breaking under the pressure he was being put through Magoroku's ego could be easily shattered by the mere fact of others overpowering him and taking control._

 _Grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of the rubbers on the terrace was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace._

 _The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively._

 _Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind._

 _Sophia bows down, "My deepest apologizes, Master," the mere expression of guilt panning over her features with ease, "I seemed to have lost control. It won't happen again."_

 _With this, the newfound noise of the mere footsteps swelled the woods, leaves crunching down on him with the mere force. Making his way towards Magoroku and Sophia._

 _His lips curling to one of his soft rare smiles, giving a heartwarming smile before raising his hand, placing the palms on her soft snow-like hair, tenderly petting her, "That is quite all right, my dear." His tone was surprisingly soft and forgiving… mellow, dulcet._

 _She didn't flinch away or move, as he leaned down in front of her, pursing his lips before planting a kiss on her forehead. Probably comfort? Kyouya comforting Sophia… the Ice Queen needing some form of comfort in the first place? The simple notion of that happening made no sense to him. The tan-haired expected for them to be closed but this close!? Are they dating? In love with one another!?_

 _Magoroku only stared in mere confusion, incredulously at this new display playing out in his view. Seeing Sophia, cold-blooded, devoid of any emotions that also happened to be virtually emerging on her knees at Kyouya's presence almost instantly. Showing her emotions without holding back or hiding. The idea of Kyouya owning Sophia’s heart and soul made him frown, his insides dropped._

 _Davide huffed and groaned under his breath; being fundamentally peeved once more. Not bothering to bow like the female, "Well, I just wanted to get some blood, hm."_

 _Kyouya let out another soft smile in return towards Davide, "And you will receive some shortly," tone, while being semi-orderly, was also polite and reassuring._

 _Once again, leaning in planted a soft kiss on his cheeks. Davide just ignored this kiss, gazing away from the male and groaned further, sulking. The other male-only let out an assuming laugher at him. Despite Sophia's annoyance with Davide and his behavior towards her master. Kyouya didn't seem to mind this much, thinking it was typical._

 _Why was Kyouya now kissing Davide? He thought that Sophia and kyouya were together, then why was he also kissing Davide? Then what do they call themselves? What was the base of this relationship? If so, then what would Davide and Sophia call themselves?_

 _He was craving to know these unspoken answers to his thoughts but knowing fully well that gaining the answers wasn't easily accessible to him. But this was none of his concerns to know. Parting this lips to ask but nothing came from his voice._

 _By this interval structure, Kyouya ought previously hoisted himself, spontaneously aligned his back, persisting as undiluted and far-fetched as he could. Swinging his head, glimpsing for a distance at the third physique. His lava eyes convened with the navy coded ones, securing their association, perpetually utilized to gaze at him._

_As unsullied voyeurism swirling in his composition for a minor consequence. He couldn't suppose that wasn't at all inquisitive with the unforeseen twist of the tables. Principally when he had annihilation to even do with this, to commence amidst. Hence why? Why was his master contemplating him now with those sincere discriminations!?_

 _Magoroku endeavored to persist as upright as he could, sucking his inspiration, exhaling out his nostrils. Kyouya hastily appeared more to his composition, stepping in front of him. His eyes barely substituted from him. The edge of his lips spirals to an irregular muddle of a contented and malice sneer, inadequate but distinguished._

 _Magoroku halting his deep thoughts apprehensively as the prominent Kyouya Gaen was closer to him now. His extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible from his white coded gloves, digging the tips in his palm, hoping it would provide him some sort of comfort._

 _A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Kyouya’s locality. Sophia was now standing on his, her arms falling to her sides once more. Her guilt-filled expression long gone now, resorting back to her normal devoid expression._

 _"Magoroku Shido, was it?"_

 _He questioned with a rather pleased tone, clearly knowing the reason for that question. There was no need for him to respond to him but this was Kyouya Gaen. But Magoroku gave a sheepish nod in reply to him anyway._

 _Kyouya leaned down slightly in front of the male, softly taking his gloved hand, planted a soft kiss on the back, "Our deepest sympathy for our inconvenience."_

 _Magoroku froze from this, heart-pounding heavily within his chest. His breathing quicken, unsteady breaths. He bites down on his lips. Kyouya didn't seem to notice or maybe he has noticed his sudden behavior but isn't admitting that._

 _"Sophia and Davide are often like this when they are in the need of some food, please excuse them."_

 _Panting out with a dread breath, "Food?" Magoroku confusingly raised a blow at him, finally speaking his thoughts, "You're rich, right? Couldn't you simply go out to a fancy restaurant and ordered something there?"_

 _Sophia huffed, narrowing her eyelids at Magoroku, almost as if she was offended on Kyouya's behalf from this._

 _While Kyouya raised his eyes from sudden shock, his lips parted further than before regaining his composure shortly after to let out a soft chuckle. Taking the room by surprise._

 _"Do the occurrences not seem clear to you yet, Magoroku?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Why, yes, that would be good for any human, however, our main supply of food comes from the blood of humans."_

 _This made Magoroku uncomfortable, vastly uncomfortable, "I guess that would make sense…?" Carefully responding to him._

 _“Magoroku. May we drink some of your blood?”_

 _Kyouya was blunt, being as to the point with Magoroku as he could. The tan-haired could tell he was growing impatient, clearly being nerved by something. Magoroku could tell that Kyouya was becoming quite obstinate with him and possibly only him but was keeping himself in check._

 _Blinking confusingly, being yanked from his thoughts by her voice, “Wh-what!?”_

 _He pierced from her qualm, sharing a speculative and bizarre glance towards the young girl before hoisting his hand barely up approximately his mid-session, his fingers crimping._

 _His entire frame tensing by the mere concept of obtaining penalty for her performances executed his interior surge with infirmity, "Are you asking for my consent!?"_

 _'I don't want your fangs anywhere near me…!'_

 _Sophia blows the student council president a scowl to a pitiful gaze, one that Magoroku found himself being not all fond of, wishing it would leave her face as soon as it came but it never did. He didn't want her pity or was in any need of it._

 _"That said, I'm confident you will provide me with the necessaries Master needs," Her voice, stern, filled with sudden annoyance. Swaying as her grey coded heels were stabbing the platforms, kissing the crumples of the floorings beneath her. Turning his head to gaze at her. Watching as her expression altered. to a malicious smirk seeping through the cracks of her void facial expression. A typical grin she consequently utilized delivering out upon others as if it implied unfettered real estate. Moderately uncivil sort of temper with a tease as her eyes flicker at them with intention filled with hostility. As if she was willingly going to through japs at them from their expenses, "But that's to be expected from you, Shido. Correct?"_

 _It was as if she was implying that he had no say in whatever or whichever will. Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy, "In other words, you mean… I have no choice but to follow your orders and give you want…?"_

 _Merely voicing out his question incredulously in manner. As the tone of his decision indicates that one secondary detachment. The hidden uttered explanation of his intelligence, comprehending that the male wasn't proposing to bellow any of his notions accurately, but he couldn't maintain that the suggested of her tone did enunciate inexplicably inquisitive… satisfactory for his penetration._

 _“If you wish to put it that way,” A simplistic nod shortly followed, “Da,” in compliance. Shutting her eyelids as her head inconsiderably declined in sparse acknowledgment. Her facial appearance was tranquil and unornamented as periodically. The voidness in her expression is still displaying for all to witness._

 _Magoroku Shido. A weight that held no real value to Sophia, none at all. He was just her main source of food. His flesh was rightfully hers for the taken. His blood constantly draining from his life, it was hers for the taken. What could he do?_

 _Not friends. Not lovers._

 _Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his inclination, as satisfying as he emphatically begrudged the unordered taciturnity from his fellow partners and friends stayed imminent, essentially the vexatious as they signified oftentimes the tranquil owned the duodenal to heed about them. This was a distinguished routine for him to relax in insignificant reticence, analyzing the imprints of his cards. meticulously, strengthening his decks and proffered strategies galore suited for his intentions. Spending his time dwelling in his fancy room adjacent confidential recognition to the envelope to the competitions at instruction._

 _With his lack of speeches and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson highlights and white coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation._

 _"It appears our assumptions were correct about you," He took a step forward while being closer to Magoroku also kept his distance from him. Being rather heedful of his current space. His eyes swirling with something that Magoroku couldn't quite make out, but that manner was more lustful than one would crave to admit, "That is...your blood…smells rather magnificent. I can only...imagine how it would taste."_

 _Gulping, clumsily taking a step away from him, raising his lips. But Kyouya only took another step forward to replace his gap, gently reaching out for Magoroku, grasping his back, pulling him closer. Shoulders and chest touching. His movements were as forceful as the other two but feel with the other two. He would be recognized as desirable associates for them, his ego’s assuming. Not genuinely reflected about obtaining, the hunger insufficiency of aspiring validation from others._

 _“Such soft skin, containing no flaws,” his voice humming with excitement at his new prey as he was caressing his fingertips across the tan-haired’s cushiony cheeks, “You take good care of your body, don’t you, Magoroku?”_

 _This individual tan-haired would fancy no blemishes in his presentation or functioning. No distinguished shortcomings to dispense as vulnerability. Magoroku had to make himself resemble assuring. He'd prefer to be as presentable as he possibly could. Suggesting that he was clean-cut. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly stroked and but not remaining recognized to withdraw from his offenses to others who were below his announced columns, ridiculing anyone who would threaten to estimate they would be stronger than he denoted._

 _The Magoroku Shido that he comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. He would never acknowledge himself to relinquish such a low. It didn’t assist that Davide persisted on tantalizing Magoroku concerning his habiliments._

 _His navy eyes traveling to the side meeting Sophia's gaze. Raising her head, pointing towards her neck, gently tapping her skin as if she was telling himself. Giving a slight nod, his eyes roamed back to met Kyouya's gaze once more._

 _Davide took Magoroku's wrist, the one furthest from his master, gently kissing the fabric._

 _Kyouya traced his collarbone with the tips of his fingers, "White will most definitely stain," a whisper, loud enough for only Magoroku to make out his context, "perhaps I shall buy you an outfit to replace this one?" That proposal, so soft and polite. The sound was even slowly ringing inside his ear._

 _That is how it started, how it originally commenced. That memory was clear in his mind, dwelling from his mind. Their lips against his skin, their fingers_

 _Magoroku Shido. A name that he was pretentious to brandish. One crammed with no contrition in his expectations. Sovereignty and conviction always blazing from his perimeter. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical._

 _But not once would he think this was happening. Pondering if he was losing his mind. Or so he thought. He had no idea what god's name was transpiring at this very moment. Maybe this was all some sick dream? Some dark fantasy that was plaguing the deepest part of his mind…_

 _He remained a pawn to their deleterious pleasure. Nothing but a mere authorization of meat for these weirdos. Remaining entirely unqualified to do much despite his grievances and whining about the pain being inflicted on him. He endorsed their operations with a mere exertion. The blood swirling their mouths, often moaning in the pleasure. The awareness of his dynamism transpiring diminished tirelessly from him. Delicate salutations and cuddling became moderately traditional among them behind closed doors. The kisses felt spontaneous for him. Their touches were dubious but laced with dignity, having done this before._

 _Why would he regret any of this? His ambitions? What was his point of going through all of this pain? Living like this, while hurts, was also… enjoyable for him. He felt loved, they offer him affection._

 _A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything else except for those three, the ones who remained shockingly dependable to him; despite Magoroku’s objections and constant complaints about insignificant matters that would cross his mind. Abstracted from the suggestions, the pressed invariably pursuing him. Something that he comprehended would replicate frequently. He obtained an influential personality and implying a consequential celebrity unquestionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch._

 _Dulcet caresses, unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh. Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. The atmosphere, the disturbance striking throughout his cognizance on repeat like some sort of dilapidated recorder performer. Yearning for that one feeding excitement and that was them._

 _No justifications for his train of thought were being empowered. As if he has no answers for this himself, shame, he always knew the answers to his quizzes and mathematics problems. He accepted this route and he had to stabilize up with each of their luminous prongs. Glisten and immaculate white fangs always drilling inside his skin and tissue. Stinging and in agony, as an assortment of satisfaction and anguish courses through his veins with solace touches and kisses being planted on his skin. Oftentimes obtaining sore or delirious from his consecutive blood decline._

 _That wasn't all so nasty but it was dictatorial at first, feeling two other people's sensitivities. But shortly growing awareness and understanding how all of that weird “vampire” staff functions._

 _They felt his pressure, uncertainty, and dismay. They always acted immediately when he was panicking or felt nervous, comforting him with mere touches and unless words of encouragement. Holding him close when sad took over him._

 _He wishes he could call her out on her bluff but she wasn't lying. No, that would be weird. Sophia making jokes was rather foreign and plainly out of character for her to do._

 _With that already out of the picture, he admitted that his thoughts were filled with: "Vampires weren’t real and they were never going to."_

 _That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female._

 _Comprising by confound of intense predilection. That sentiment won’t advance tirelessly, no matter how much you tried to get rid of it, that will never succumb ahead. Yes, you hindered this contradicting of illness, assuming that unusual senseless success would communicate monotonously. And you felt hostility toward every instant from that impression. You denounced these sorts of suspicions stirring inside of you. Never longing to feel these sorts of elements but that transpires and was undeniably unpleasant to handle. Feeling Magoroku’s misery, just genuine desolation, ingesting away at him from his sturdy essence, discovering that was rather common for him to experience._

 _Kyouya made sure everything was catered to his wants and needs, making the proper agreements and kept the others in check. Halting them when they would end up taking up too much blood. Oftentimes, their extraordinary authority would have them take breaks away from Magoroku to simply let him cool down and have a breather._

 _They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous architecture, he had poor self-control when it came to this. Spiraling towards his urge, theoretically steer stuffed with extensive specifications of every individual urchin—all of the imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance further he’d prefer that superintendence. Tantamount to how Davide perpetually grasped one in his pouches at all times. Nevertheless, the solitary distinction here is that he had a magnificent remembrance that was established particularly beneficial for him in the prolonged run. Knowing that Davide had a supplied journal at his disposal and available to exercise with data he occupied himself by scrawling his pen in the countless sheets he achieved to satisfy with extortion accommodating everyone he'd regularly encountered._

 _Sophia would require inconsiderable inquiries when it originated before the impacts of cards in her willingly typical stern tone and he would unceasingly signify acknowledging, satisfying all of her solicitudes while Davide teases and taunts her as he pleased. He got on her nerves and under her skin, openly displaying his displeasure with him but still bothered to interact with him and hang out when he’d felt like it. Pushing her buttons with ease that Kyouya couldn’t attend but be astonished by his ability._

 _Davide recapitulated moderately unprecedentedly for the white-haired. He was witty, daft, and manipulative. But he was reckless and took action when he wanted, refusing to follow the strict rules Kyouya had set out for him._

 _Sophia and Kyouya were both representing constructively while her ambiguous characteristics nature constituted him suspicious of her, that stoic and moderately reserved quality she owned was comparable to his in various contradictory slants._

 _Both Davide and Sophia were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission._

 _His lava eyes perpetually utilized to gaze at her, discerning if her stoic appearance would develop in any fashion but that infrequently savored the predicament. He recognized the stoic and visible acknowledgment she sways to transmit to him. She might not even furnish a rejoinder to his thoughts as well. Not like she would care about him anyways. Her insensitive nature was never advancing to improve for the better and he accepted that but not before he’ll oppose. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and she was always going to be that way. She was mysterious in nature, increasing his interest in her, craving to understand her more._

 _Oddly enough, no one else from within Disaster seems to know their weird relationship. From a foreigner’s perspective, their association would be recognized as unconventional._

 _Magoroku wasn’t a brilliant CEO to the largest company currently inhabiting Japan, he wasn’t as popular as he was craving to be. That all falls on Kyouya, his master. Student Council President to Aibo Academy. As a considerably appreciated and professional CEO that had the reputation to scrutinize those beneath his equivalent Routine, regularly analyzing them, as adequately as their distinctive playing tendencies._

 _The Magoroku Shido that he comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. He would never acknowledge himself to relinquish such a low. It didn’t assist that Davide persisted on tantalizing Magoroku concerning his habiliments._

 _Had positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms with his actions. Davide was just… himself. And Sophia was just… acting the same… as always._

 _Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence._

* * *

* * *

MagoSoph wouldn't even confess their love for each other bc I just don't see Sophia outright saying I love you and Magoroku is too much of a coward to say them instead they just causally grow close without knowing lol

100 is just MagoSoph returning as a slow-burn that went unrequited in the end

Sophia likes to look through things and often just through Magoroku crap for whatever reason and he got hidden little snacks in the office for himself to eat and she ends up finding a lot of that and eats it on him. XD

Bushi: *taking Sophia out of Triple D + X* Me: Nah man, she's in Triple D + X in my fics. She is good friends with Magoroku. Who is trying to help her change for the better bc he changed as a person. 

I love most ppl call MagoSoph "ソフィ孫ソフィ" bc they actually have two different ship names that ppl use in the jpn fandom and some ppl just combined them and that makes also wonder if they poly ship two Sophia's with him or not XD

Magoroku attempts to portray himself as being mighty but really he needs Sophia to help and save him from almost crumbling. Magoroku is the king in distress and Sophia is his paladin


	10. Shattered Parts Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the course of events taking place during 100, Sophia realizes that she somehow developed feelings for the Student Council President. She timely rejects such feelings for him but something draws her back to Aibo.
> 
> feb. 7th. 2020

Sophia was lost in her own train of thought, unsure about her own emotions. Ever since the events If working with Ikazuchi, her previous master—Sophia grew to respect him both as a human being and as a fighter. Strange.

Why does she feel this way about Magoroku, someone who annoys her? But yet, here she was still working with him the idea of working with him felt right, too right. Even being here now felt like she was met to be here as if it was more than just a mission. She’s willing to put up with his attitude and wines. Almost too accustomed to it.

Her path was to work for others? Was this her faith? Of course, working alongside Kyouya, her Master had been nothing but only a blessing. Only doing as he told. Until Magoroku, she had been ordered to work with him— Listening to Magoroku— to his every word. Even occasionally responding to his questions when she felt it. Or ignore him when she doesn't want to talk to him. Really, it went both ways.

Then he had ordered her to work with Magoroku once more. And her new Master, Ikazuchi. She was inundated.

At first, Sophia wasn't fond of this— Working with Magoroku once more. The tan-haired annoyed her, greatly. At times.

After the events, something about Magoroku made Sophia feel different inside. Did she grow to care for him over the course of events that had taken place with the Hundred demons and Omni Lords? Or had she always had feelings for him but didn't realize it? She had no idea how long she even had such feelings for him. It was all still so new to her.

Notably, he was a part of the reason why she came back. Not because her Master ordered her to do so it was because she wanted to come back here.

As if, faith brought them together, somehow? But Sophia didn't believe in those petty tales

The room to the Student Council room was void of any known sound. The way she prefers it. She left was alone in the room. Magoroku had run off saying he had some important errands to run first. Not that she cares, either or not Magoroku left her alone. She needed the time to think alone anyway. Magoroku was only just a distraction anyway.

Behind the scenes, he was hardworking. Always making sure everything was done, everything was in order.

Was that why she liked him? (Or at least another factor?) Because he was hardworking?

_'Do I like that he's hardworking?'_

She was brisk to shake her head of that thought. She shouldn't even like Magoroku. Especially not in that way. It was wrong. But why did it feel so right?

A dismal sunset seeping from only a large window located in the room. Most of the students and club(s) members had already gone home and called it a day. Most teachers leaving by now

It was rather late for the two to be here. But Sophia didn't have anything else to do, at least not important anyway. So she'll stay here.

She heard footsteps from outside the door. She veered her head to get a peek. From under the door, she saw a shadow; confiding that her assumption was indeed correct. That one eas, in fact, in front of the door on the outside.

The dark blue corridor was now sliding open, breaking the silence she had from within the room. A familiar, tan-haired male was seen. Magoroku stepped inside, through the threshold.

"Oh? Sophia!" He took immediate notice of her standing in the room.

The white-haired saw papers tightly grip around his hand. He strolled towards her, leaving only a few inches between them to breathe. "I have a task for you to do, Sophia!"

But Sophia found herself struggling to do that simple task. Cursing herself but decides not to let the male know her feelings. "What is it?" A monotone response, a response anticipated from her.

Magoroku hoisted his hands with the papers towards Sophia, "Can you shred these papers for me, Sophia?" Now, Sophia knew why he was placing the papers up towards her.

"Da." Without any protest, Sophia nodded. Heaved one of her arms from out of her dark blue sweater. She grasps at the end sheet. Once the tan-haired felt Sophia had a firm grip he let go. Sophia didn’t want to spend any more time with this given task. She couldn’t breathe around him. She did as she was told. Simply not wanting to be near him any longer. She didn’t want to feel his body heat—his sharp breath touching her soft pale skin—or even touch him or let him near her.

Her footsteps were quick, as quick as her heels could take her—Without it looking apparent—The sound of her heels kissing the floor brought some comfort to her. But she still felt watched. Watched by him. She felt his dark blue eyes were scanning her frame, studying her. Little by little. It was only a thought. Sophia didn’t really want to turn around to find out. If she did lock eyes with him, she would

Taking out their only shredder in the room. Sophia had used the shredder before, plenty of times actually in the past for Magoroku. ‘Cause apparently Magoroku doesn’t like using the big tool himself. Maybe he was afraid of shredders? Knowing him it possibly was a reasoning or a slight factor for it, but why may that be?

She shook her thoughts away, this was no time to be thinking about that egotistical dork. She ignores her current conflicts and thoughts from her dark mind and took out the appliance for the corner of the room. Grabbing both sides of the item, while still being mindful of the sheets of paper located in her grip.

Hoisted the box up to her abdomen—carrying the box-like tool to the couch—where she plopped it down on the coffee before she plopped herself on the dark blue sofa. Ready to begin her assigned task. She set the sheets down to the side of the shredder.

For the whole way of doing this, she hasn’t bothered looking back at Magoroku to see if he was (still) watching her every movement.

She used her free tiny pale hand, heaving her fingers towards the top of the gliding her fingers across the surface board. Dusky. Sophia felt the dirt on the pawn of her fingers. The white-haired assumed the device probably hasn’t been used in a while. Pressing the button, turning it on. The noise was loud. She could almost see Magoroku flinching at the sudden sound in the room.

_‘Does Magoroku not like the loud sound?’_

She shook her head once more. She needed to think about her current task, not him.

She felt an abrupt twinge on her finger like something had just her pale skin. Pricking her fingertips up on the blades. It was unlike her to be so careless. Especially about her tasks and missions. So incompetent. Unlike her.

The cut caused a hint of a burning sensation. The feeling had brought her back into reality, her thoughts from before faded in the deepest depths within her mind. She understood what just happened. What had happened to her finger.

But, sensibility, she didn't care much for a cut or the fact she was bleeding. In fact, she didn't mind. The feeling was probably better than what she felt inside. In her chest.

Magoroku was watching her from behind his desk. He took note of her action and without a second thought, he was going to aid her. "Sophia!" A familiar voice shouted in what seems to be out of fear—Panic—Worried. She heard panic footsteps dashing towards her spot on the couch before she knew it, Magoroku was right by her hand side.

Sophia saw this shadowing looming over her frame, this caused her body to tense up. Not a common reaction for her. She felt the weight of the couch pull down on her right now, Magoroku was sitting beside. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hold out your hand, Sophia."

Sophia wanted to let out a protest. But did not voice it. Instead, she did as she was told and held out her hand for Magoroku to look.

"Yo-you're bleeding!?"

"So? Everyone bleeds." Sophia brushed aside his worries and the fact that she had cut herself. Acting as if cutting herself was normal.

"So!? You know— nevermind. I'm taking you to the infirmary!"

“I’m fine, Shido. I need to go back to my duties.” She was quick to respond. A blunt response. Ignoring her wounded fingertip. She was going to grab one of the papers on the desk. After all, how much can one petty cut stop her?

“No, I can’t let you work under these conditions," Without another sentence—without another word being spoken—Magoroku grasps her wrist; pulling the female up from her seat in the dark blue sofa.

The sudden movement and pull had caught the white-haired off guard for a moment. Maybe because she wasn't expecting that. She felt something coming from her insides flutter by his touch. Her mouth agape, lips parted from her shock. Her heart hopped a beat.

Sophia didn't protest his pull or bother to push his grasp on her as he didn't let go. Instead, she let him hold her wrist. Harmless.

Magoroku swayed, his black boots veering towards the direction towards the sliding blue door. Wasting no time, strolling towards the door. While being mindful of Sophia behind him. The only sound in the room was his boots and her heels echoing on the floor. Once Magoroku was at the door— hosting his hand up towards the bar— sliding the large blue open. Before the two walked out.

Magoroku didn't bother to close the door. He didn't have the need too. After all, he'd doubt anyone was here. So there was no need to get worried.

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them.

"You don't need to hold my hand. I can walk fine on my own, Shido, " the White-haired finally spoke up, breaking the hush in the void halls. Her tone was filled with subtle resentment.

"I know you can…" his voice was becoming hesitant— his voice lowered in volume before he raised it again, "You just seem out of it… I don't want you hitting a wall next." Voicing his worry for her safety.

The end of Sophia's lips dipped to a frown. Her bright blue eyes drooped. She was brisk to show her annoyance—Towards him—Towards his response.

But they continue to stroll down the path. Sophia hasn't bothered to respond back to the teen male.

Magoroku fingers slipped from her wrist to her fingertips. Sophia blinked, eyes slightly widened at the sudden movement. As their fingers began to intertwine. Feeling the rubber of his fabric glove making contact with her slim pale fingers.

The white-haired didn't seem to mind this. After all, no one was here to see her. Letting him do as she pleased. There wasn't a problem with it.

Turning a corner down the hall, the door of the infirmary was coming into their few down the void hall. Using his free hand he slid the door open, walking side—Sophia followed his movements closely behind.

His movement was that of awkwardness as he let go— his gloved fingers untangle from her light grasp—she felt her hand was freed. Not being engulfed by the warmth

He scrambles around the room. His dark blues wandering around the area, around them. Digging through a few drawers already—The tan-haired was becoming slightly annoyed by this.

" _Ugh, where are the bandages? They should be here…_ "

The female heard the frustrated mutter of the other teen.

"It's in the first drawer."

"Huh?" Magoroku twirled his head around, to look at her. His month gap. Her hand pointed towards the drawer next to the tan-haired.

Turning his head back to the desk. His eyes traveling to where her hand was pointed too, "Oh!?" Magoroku shut his eyes, laughing nervously, "T-Thanks!"

Closing her eyes she didn't give a reaction to his gratitude. Reminding quiet. Hearing the drawer open— things shuffling around— thinking it was Magoroku digging through the drawer she'd told him to look in. Soon enough, he swiftly turned towards Sophia— the roll in hand. Making his way towards her.

Hearing his Sophia reopened her bright eyes, immediately seeing his frame already close enough to her's

"I can bandage myself." The white-haired remarked a stern tone. Lifted her hand to talk the roll of white bandages from his hand—succeeding in doing so—causing Magoroku to let go. Now the item was resting in her hand.

Magoroku grasping on a roll once more, snatching the item. "It's best if I were to do it."

Sophia didn't want to argue about this with him, "Ugh, fine. Just hurry this up. I need to go back to my task before it becomes late."

Waving his hands casually—he spoke in the soft, lazy tone, "Okay, okay, I'll try to hurry this up."

"Good."

"But first— let's sit down, it will be easier to bandage your room.

Magoroku gently took her hands, walking over to the bed and made Sophia settle down on the bed. Without protest, she let him do as he wishes.

The two sat in silence, as Magoroku, wiped her small cut— making sure it wouldn't get infected—and any assessed blood. Before he wrapped a tiny small wound.

Sophia only gazes down at her hand, watching him approximately.

He was brisk—but also gentle and cautious as he clean and bandaged her little cut

"There. All banged up!" The end of his lips curls upwards in a soft, loving smile—looking please with himself on a good joy—a happy gaze—a glimmer of relief laced in his dark blue eyes.

" _Thanks, I guess…_ " Muttered, The white-haired female — she wasn't exactly good at knowing how to thank others— especially for good deeds. Sophia got up and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Ah, Sophia… wait for me!"

Magoroku followed. Following her out of the room—down the halls—until he caught up to her.

A few minutes of strolling back, Magoroku

"Are you doing okay, Sophia?"

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her deep thinking by his concerning tone of voice, "I'm fine." Better response and improvement to her 'None of your business' response she was used to giving him. An improvement.

"You say that but are you really sure?"

"Da."

"If you were doing fine as you claim you wouldn't have cut yourself. The Sophia I know wouldn't have got cut for not paying attention."

Sophia parted her lips to speak but nothing came. He’s right. She wasn't the one to easily. She froze in her path—footsteps coming to a complete stop. Shutting her lips together, instead, she veered her head to the side. Her eyes focusing on something else.

A few moments had passed. Magoroku was becoming increasingly worried by her behavior.

"Sophia?"

His voice ran through her mind—a voice she came to respect as time passed—calling her name in a little, worrying tone. Feeling her heart speeding up—skipping a beat once more. She hated this feeling. Why did Magoroku have this effect on her? Why does she care? How can it go away?

Sophia turned her head to the other side—towards him. She awkwardly walked towards him, Magoroku on impact, walked backward. But Sophia was faster. Close enough to touch the rim of his green uniform. Before leaning in, She pecks her lips on his cheeks— holding her position, only for a few minutes before taking a step back.

Feeling her lips making contact with his cheek— Magoroku immediately became flustered— his muscles tensed—Heating rushing to his cheeks. A deep crimson tinged his cheeks—By the sudden touch—An abrupt kiss—Shocking Magoroku in his tracks.

Magoroku lifted his fingers, brushing his fingers along the area of where she'd kissed—Still in shock by the sudden peck by Sophia, no less! The white-haired—his vice—the stoic—the most beautiful girl he ever met in his life— the girl that happened to be more powerful than the whole buddy police as a whole—had kissed him on the cheeks! It felt like a dream—so surreal. If was happened to be dreaming this; he didn't want to wake up—never.

"D-D-Did you just…?"

She puffed her cheeks slightly—refusing to look up at him—she turned her frame towards the end of the hall, "Let's just get back to work." The kiss felt right—his soft cheeks on his lips—it felt... Nice. Her heels were the only sound coming from the void halls that belong in Aibo, kissing the floor beneath her. Today wasn't the day to confess her love, as much as she hated her feelings for him. She knew the layout of the halls so well—she knew the whole school so well—like it was a second home—no, it was a second home to her. And probably the same for Magoroku. She tried her best to hold back the crimson on her cheeks, the burning sensation —She didn't want to let him see her blush.

* * *

* * *

Love is complicated— with many layers— required love, pining, broken hearts— both the fluff and Angst. Not everything is a good ending— some people might never love you but others will— be really for all outcomes.

* * *

* * *

_Sophia didn't believe in fairy tales but she knew those feelings she had met something. It just felt too right for her—she hated it but her heart was telling her it was right— she needed to follow her heart like she always told—to herself—to others—even to Magoroku. It was her faith. Maybe it was her faith to end up with Magoroku Shido.  
_

_Even if she won't admit to how she felt—she'll show it subtlety.  
_

_Someday she'll tell him... but today wasn't the right time to do so._


	11. Chapter 11

...

“Hm?” Davide lips folded to a maliciously grinning, licking his lips as he was now possessing a conception as Magoroku and Sophia were conveying in the background about their plans. Lowering his knees and reaching towards the snow, creating two balls of snow. Hiding one of them behind his back.

“Hey, Ice Queen~!” He mockingly called her name, “Eat this!” With that, he pitches the ball of snow from his hand towards her as hard as he could, laughing instantly at her. 

She instantly saw that coming from a mile away and she hastily shifted to the side. Narrowing her eyes at him, glaring at his efforts, “What a cheat trick.”

He only simpered further, “Oi, I’m finish yet~!” With his words, he throws another one that he’d hidden behind his back. 

“What?” She confusedly screeched as the article smooched her across the face, spreading out. Leaving a mere drop of water and small pieces of ice dented on her features. Not expecting to be hit with one. Sweating dropping, hunching her frame awkwardly, as her bright blue eyes dilated. Distinctly being abashed by the unforeseen snow dwelling on her characteristics. 

“What? You don’t like the ice on your face~?” He suspected teasingly.

People were watching them. Others were out and here she continued being humiliated by her juvenile boyfriend’s boyfriend. Slowly losing her stoic and calm composure by the sudden events. He kept laughing and tossing jabs that made her mind endlessly spin with doubt and darkness. 

“Heh, that look on your face is pieceless, I’ll tell ya~!” He laughed at her as he sticks his tongue at her, “Hehe~! You look even better cover in the snow!”

“Davide! Why you…!” She enriched inconvenience as she grimaces, “You’ll pay for that!”

“Bring it, Ice Queen~!” He kept his gang sighs up, snorting and challenging her.

She took out her glowing card, as she accumulated up some of the snow before throwing him.

“Ah!?” The tan-haired commenced to alarm at this abrupt reversal of situations, “Stop it, both of you!”

But of course, they didn’t listen to him and kept launching snow at one another continuously before they were subsequently drenched and collapsed from utilizing their capability to maltreat the opposite to the floor. Shocking near each other, merely sweating and panting.

“I really resent you…”

Davide drowsed his head at that, as he flicked some of the snowfall off her white hair, “So do I, actually.” The end of his lips curved to a smile, “I just love to hate you, I guess~!”

Magoroku managed to get hit once and twice and annoyingly yelp in agony, getting hammered with snowballs hurt a lot more then he’d estimated they would, “That hurts... “ Murmuring beneath his inspiration as dusted the snow off his coating before making his way towards the two who were discussing something but Magoroku couldn’t make it out on what they were 

“I’m surprised you two got wearied so easily and the day has only just begun, too.” He articulated as he sauntered towards them both.

Both of them glimpse up to confront the male standing them in front of them. Dawning an afflicted smile on his features. 

“Hey, Magoroku-chan~! Wanna join us in the snow?” He generously yet teasingly suggested a spot near him.

Magoroku awkwardly sweatdropped at that, “N-No thanks!” Dismissing that offered, “I think I had enough being covered in snow for a day.”

“I’m guessing you’re done throwing snowballs at each other?”

* * *

...

“Hm?” Davide lips folded to a maliciously grinning, licking his lips as he was now possessing a conception as Magoroku and Sophia were conveying in the background about their plans. Lowering his knees and reaching towards the snow, creating two balls of snow. Hiding one of them behind his back.

“Hey, Ice Queen~!” He mockingly called her name, “Eat this!” With that, he pitches the ball of snow from his hand towards her as hard as he could, laughing instantly at her. 

She instantly saw that coming from a mile away and she hastily shifted to the side. Narrowing her eyes at him, glaring at his efforts, “What a cheat trick.”

He only simpered further, “Oi, I’m finish yet~!” With his words, he throws another one that he’d hidden behind his back. 

“What?” She confusedly screeched as the article smooched her across the face, spreading out. Leaving a mere drop of water and small pieces of ice dented on her features. Not expecting to be hit with one. Sweating dropping, hunching her frame awkwardly, as her bright blue eyes dilated. Distinctly being abashed by the unforeseen snow dwelling on her characteristics. 

“What? You don’t like the ice on your face~?” He suspected teasingly.

People were watching them. Others were out and here she continued being humiliated by her juvenile boyfriend’s boyfriend. Slowly losing her stoic and calm composure by the sudden events. He kept laughing and tossing jabs that made her mind endlessly spin with doubt and darkness. 

“Heh, that look on your face is pieceless, I’ll tell ya~!” He laughed at her as he sticks his tongue at her, “Hehe~! You look even better cover in the snow!”

“Davide! Why you…!” She enriched inconvenience as she grimaces, “You’ll pay for that!”

“Bring it, Ice Queen~!” He kept his gang sighs up, snorting and challenging her.

She took out her glowing card, as she accumulated up some of the snow before throwing him.

“Ah!?” The tan-haired commenced to alarm at this abrupt reversal of situations, “Stop it, both of you!”

But of course, they didn’t listen to him and kept launching snow at one another continuously before they were subsequently drenched and collapsed from utilizing their capability to maltreat the opposite to the floor. Shocking near each other, merely sweating and panting.

“I really resent you…”

Davide drowsed his head at that, as he flicked some of the snowfall off her white hair, “So do I, actually.” The end of his lips curved to a smile, “I just love to hate you, I guess~!”

Magoroku managed to get hit once and twice and annoyingly yelp in agony, getting hammered with snowballs hurt a lot more then he’d estimated they would, “That hurts... “ Murmuring beneath his inspiration as dusted the snow off his coating before making his way towards the two who were discussing something but Magoroku couldn’t make it out on what they were 

“I’m surprised you two got wearied so easily and the day has only just begun, too.” He articulated as he sauntered towards them both.

Both of them glimpse up to confront the male standing them in front of them. Dawning an afflicted smile on his features. 

“Hey, Magoroku-chan~! Wanna join us in the snow?” He generously yet teasingly suggested a spot near him.

Magoroku awkwardly sweatdropped at that, “N-No thanks!” Dismissing that offered, “I think I had enough being covered in snow for a day.”

“I’m guessing you’re done throwing snowballs at each other?”

* * *

* * *

She stood, tall and prideful. 

"A girl!?" He began to question. 

"At least… she doesn't look tough… right?" Gulping the tan-haired spoken next, peering eagerly at her, fear flashing within his eyes.

"She's not ugly either."

She narrowed her eyes, disliking his tone but still didn't voice anything.

"Is she a mute?" He raised his blow, "she isn't talking." 

  
  


"Um...hi," the tan-haired offered his hand, "I'm Magoroku Shido." 

"Oh, and that's Davide Yamazaki, don't mind him." 

  
  


He heard his knock at the first door, the rhythm took him out of his thoughts. Davide. It has to be him.

* * *

* * *

She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side,

* * *

* * *

...

“Hm?” Davide lips folded to a maliciously grinning, licking his lips as he was now possessing a conception as Magoroku and Sophia were conveying in the background about their plans. Lowering his knees and reaching towards the snow, creating two balls of snow. Hiding one of them behind his back.

“Hey, Ice Queen~!” He mockingly called her name, “Eat this!” With that, he pitches the ball of snow from his hand towards her as hard as he could, laughing instantly at her. 

She instantly saw that coming from a mile away and she hastily shifted to the side. Narrowing her eyes at him, glaring at his efforts, “What a cheat trick.”

He only simpered further, “Oi, I’m finish yet~!” With his words, he throws another one that he’d hidden behind his back. 

“What?” She confusedly screeched as the article smooched her across the face, spreading out. Leaving a mere drop of water and small pieces of ice dented on her features. Not expecting to be hit with one. Sweating dropping, hunching her frame awkwardly, as her bright blue eyes dilated. Distinctly being abashed by the unforeseen snow dwelling on her characteristics. 

“What? You don’t like the ice on your face~?” He suspected teasingly.

People were watching them. Others were out and here she continued being humiliated by her juvenile boyfriend’s boyfriend. Slowly losing her stoic and calm composure by the sudden events. He kept laughing and tossing jabs that made her mind endlessly spin with doubt and darkness. 

“Heh, that look on your face is pieceless, I’ll tell ya~!” He laughed at her as he sticks his tongue at her, “Hehe~! You look even better cover in the snow!”

“Davide! Why you…!” She enriched inconvenience as she grimaces, “You’ll pay for that!”

“Bring it, Ice Queen~!” He kept his gang sighs up, snorting and challenging her.

She took out her glowing card, as she accumulated up some of the snow before throwing him.

“Ah!?” The tan-haired commenced to alarm at this abrupt reversal of situations, “Stop it, both of you!”

But of course, they didn’t listen to him and kept launching snow at one another continuously before they were subsequently drenched and collapsed from utilizing their capability to maltreat the opposite to the floor. Shocking near each other, merely sweating and panting.

“I really resent you…”

Davide drowsed his head at that, as he flicked some of the snowfall off her white hair, “So do I, actually.” The end of his lips curved to a smile, “I just love to hate you, I guess~!”

Magoroku managed to get hit once and twice and annoyingly yelp in agony, getting hammered with snowballs hurt a lot more then he’d estimated they would, “That hurts... “ Murmuring beneath his inspiration as dusted the snow off his coating before making his way towards the two who were discussing something but Magoroku couldn’t make it out on what they were 

“I’m surprised you two got wearied so easily and the day has only just begun, too.” He articulated as he sauntered towards them both.

Both of them glimpse up to confront the male standing them in front of them. Dawning an afflicted smile on his features. 

“Hey, Magoroku-chan~! Wanna join us in the snow?” He generously yet teasingly suggested a spot near him.

Magoroku awkwardly sweatdropped at that, “N-No thanks!” Dismissing that offered, “I think I had enough being covered in snow for a day.”

“I’m guessing you’re done throwing snowballs at each other?”

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, let me inside your mind. Don't keep pushing me away. Not today. Not ever again. I want to understand you, get to know who you truly are.**

**What are your thoughts? What is the truth in your soundless words and unspoken love for me? Do you even love me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the meaning of that? Why do you constantly leave me alone? To rot? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation?**

**Why must our relationship burn in the fire you placed out? Is that what you want?**

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, slowly starting to fall for her actions and suddenly empty words. Why? Why did his heart have to travel to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

But she never came to meet him… 

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“What is it?”

This was ominous but anticipated, given she survived as a vampire. Her soft pale ghost-like coded skin was an indication. Such intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“...” 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. Fleecy white bulges hardly jerking. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging my meal.”

She whistled more… impatient than ordinary, as if she was soliciting to get his blood. The feeling of his whole world instantly halted, “Wh-What!?” 

Encircling her fingers around his collar, brushing his skin carelessly before her handle advanced more laborious, suffocating. Discovering that he was incapable to recuperate, gagging. His utterance swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of ventilation, and tantalizing to befall expeditiously. Her cinch obtained as persuasive as some class of bodybuilder, illicit. Dreadfully crushing. Inundating miserly. Shockingly indefinite. She continued smothering, choking him, but why? Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Sophia would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Magoroku's subconscious denoted scrambling, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

She immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request, permitting her aways coasted incessantly, exerting an insignificant step backward. 

The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“What was that for!? Why did you feel the need to choke me!?”

“Don’t annoy me.”

  
  


That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. 

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

* * *

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And yet, he felt fundamentally feeble against her grip.

This was weird but expected, given she was a vampire, intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging meal.”

“Wh-What!?” 

That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight.

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did _._

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

* * *

Everything suggested erring hereabouts. He owns no inkling what accompanied him here or why he continued compelled by these pairs of individuals. Possessing no remembrance of his antiquity before he arose to be a breathing discipline. 

“What are you guys, an old married couple?”

The tan-haired huffed in response, “In fact, we are blissfully married.”

“Well… that reveals a lot.”

* * *

Dreams. Ideals could and can be anything. Illusions are frequently nonsensical but his visions perpetually exhibited unusually ominously; exhaling inadequately to regulate. 

They haunted his dreams… Sophia Sakharov and Davide Yamazaki. The names would roll past his tongue with ease. Sometimes painfully moaning their names unknowingly, a mixture of both pain and pleasure swirling from within his voice. Incoherently staring at their longing eyes as they would do as they needed to him. This was his typical life now, unexpectedly so but one he wouldn't regret. 

_._

_._

_._

_Davide kept bothering him, following him around when Sophia wouldn't or couldn't. He could definitely sense his presence. Not like Davide hid the fact that he kept following his steps._

_"Hey, Magoroku~!" His lips would curve to a soft smile, "before I forget, I got you something~!" He tosses a bag at his frame, hitting the male in the face._

_"Hey! Don't throw things at me!" He angrily ordered the male,_

_"What's inside?"_

_"I guess you_

_Davide would casually laugh before, shifting closer towards him, letting his hands slip to his, grasping his fingers with the lightest of touches before pulling him towards an alleyway, in the darkest parts. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. His grip was as tight as Sophia's. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight._

  
  
  
  
  


Groaning, growing more familiar with the sudden surroundings, lifted himself upward from off of his coverings. Letting the blankets dripped off the side of his frame. He had another of those dreams again… 

  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

Kyouya Gaen had everything he eternally fancied… compatriots, estimation, property. Magoroku had none, no sympathizers and 

What was Magoroku Shido in his environment? Nothing but pure food? An unless body for his pleasure? 

He contemplated the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

_He’d sat down on the white coded blench, smiling happily to himself, “Today, I’m having sushi for lunch~!”_

_“Oh, you are, now~?”_

_“Huh?” He blinked his eyelids open, noticing two frames being mere inches away from him, 'Ah!? Where did they come from!?' Confusion filled his features, "Ah! Yikes!"_

  
  
  


_“Oh!” His eyes lit up with glint, “I supposed I should let you eat some of my food since you guys didn’t bring your own lunch,” lifting his green-colored box towards them, “Here, take some.”_

_“Man, I wish I could but—”_

_“We can’t.”_

_He constructed his tan-colored brow at that, gazing at the white-haired in complexity, incredulously, “Oh? Why is that?”_

_“Devouring human food is damaging to our health. Furthermore, our main food supply comes from blood. That said, eating your bento would be pointless to us.”_

_“It is!? So eating my food will hurt you?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually put your health at risk!”_

_Davide patted him on the back, a kind gesture, "Nah, you worry too much, Magoroku-Chan~! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, you can't even hurt a fly if you wanted too."_

_"Then, l-I-Let me offer some of my blood later as a snack!"_

_"Hm, okay, sure," The male simply bobbed his head in a sharp agreement, licking his lips as if he was implying that he wanted some of what he was having, "Sounds like a fair deal to me~!"_

_Giving a brightly,_

_"I envy you," he sighed, leaning backward on the bench, "being able to eat all of this food, it must be really tasty and go outside without worrying to hide yourself. I would imagine what life would have been like as a normal boy if I wasn't turned into a vampire," they could definitely sense the immense emotions from his voice, surprisingly he had a lot of hidden feelings about being, "But if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you both! So there's a good thing that came out of this."_

_"I guess, fiction doesn't show true difficulties."_

  
  


_“The fact that you haven’t told anyone that we’re breathing vampires is most impressive,” The male affirmed, “Especially considering you’re quite vocal about your opinions.”_

_The young tan-haired thought about that for a moment, “I mean, even if I told someone, no one would believe me.”_

_“We are careful with who we encounter and drink blood from, Davide, there is a little careless but luckily I’m here to take care of him.”_

_“Hey! I take care of myself just fine, y’ know!”_

_“Sure you can, that’s why I had to dress you like a little child."_

_“I'm fully capable of picking and dressing, thank you. It’s not my fault I hate wearing these disguises,” Pulling at the baggy brown hate on his head, letting it slip off to the side, not bothering to fix it, “Ugh. The hats always make ears sting."_

_“We don’t have much of a choice,” tipping forward without notification, originating the tan-haired to flinched, raising his box a little in the air so the female didn’t knock the item out of his hand. Lifting her hand to his hair, gripping the folds, fixing his hat, narrowing her eyes in pure annoyance, “Also, stop touching your hat, leave it be.”_

_The male let out a soft but awkward chuckle at their banter, "_

_“Honestly, I’m glad you two came here! I feel... less lonely eating all by myself.”_

  
  


_“My father is a politician, actually. He’s not around much because of his work and since I don’t have a mother or any other family I’m aware of, it’s usually just me," he gazed down at his box of food, "It’s always been that, though." His tone was lowered than before almost whispering the soft tone of his sorrow, "But that's fine," his voice raised with_

_half of these fools can't see how great I am._

_“You don’t have any friends to hang out with?” Davide interrogated._

_“No, you guys are my first friends," he shook his head, disregarding his sudden thoughts, he would continue to talk about himself but he was craving to know more about them, "Though, I want to learn more about your relationship."_

_They watched as their gazes turned to shock but spoke nothing._

_"You both are surprisingly different but seemed to get along for the most part, " the males continue his explanation, "I want to know more about that."_

_The male sniffled, "Not that you should know that but I guess we should share that part. Right, Ice Queen?"_

_His black eyes traveled to meet the female's gaze, only nodding, "Da."_

_"We… had a rather sophisticated relationship since the beginning, since the first time we met. Her constantly staring into the void of sheer nothingness and taking_

_She was really silent and alone most of the time so I felt pity for her so I decided to talk to her. Let's just say, she wasn't really talkative but I used to annoy her by constantly throwing jabs at her and she would react to me."_

_Magoroku heeded those words, being rather inquisitive._

_"We both got on each other's nerves but this awful person, the humans, overpowered our home and nearly burnt everything, my family was already dead by that time and I didn't want to be alone so I ran to get Sophia and luckily she was alive but unfortunately, her family was also dead. Anyway, let's just say that we unintentionally became good friends."_

_"You still annoyed me, idiot. However, we grew closer due to Master Kyouya-sama. Let's not forget him."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Him."_

_"This master of yours…" Magoroku awkwardly started, "I also want to learn more about him. I find him… interesting."_

_"He's the leader of the vampire's kingdom. We found him while running in the woods. He promised to help us in exchange he gave us all of the blood we needed and home along with it," letting out a deep breath, "We struggled quite dangerously to get to the top of his ranks but we are delighted that we did."_

_"Were you guys always Vampires?"_

_"Da. That's the reason humans attacked us, we were young but intelligent to escape it when we did."_

_"But, no one knows that vampires existed or even about your small town?" His_

_I find it odd that even the history books never started anything about Vampires."_

_"It's like that and that's because Kyouya-sama made sure everything about our sensibility was eliminated from history."_

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Hey, Magoroku-chan~!” He haphazardly motioned his palm to reception as the edge of his lips rotations to a comprehensive grin, submerging his characteristics, “I’ve noticed that you didn’t leave your bedroom for a few days, are you holding up okay?”

Magoroku perceived his courage gutter additionally down his thorax at his blunt observations. That interrogation elicits his frenzy to emerged once more, swallowing back his fractures and undesired perturbations. Chewing his bottom margins. They implied cognizant that he’d avoided them and that denoted the solitary revelation. Acknowledging that they sustained intellectual tolerably to calculate that out by now. 

“Wait, have you been avoiding us, hm?”

“Wh-What!?” Boosting his hands in justification, fumbling apprehensively, “N-No, Of course, not! As if, I would never do that! Not to you guys!”

“Hm?” 

The partially slanted blonde leasing out an insignificantly hummed in response, borrowing his eyelids. His lips drained beneath substantially remodeling grimacingly in dissatisfaction. A shockingly serious interpretation displaying his features. Unitednessly that the tan-haired never testify previously. He couldn’t tell if his assertions transpired immeasurable enough. Davide emerged attentive to his undersized subterfuges and bellows. Distinguishing that the male wasn’t corrupting his justifications.

“Strange. I sense that you're lying to me, Shidou-Chan…” His temper continued to muffle dull, almost crowded with calamity. As his small black eyes glance away for a mere moment at a time, cupping his fist beneath his mandible effectively as if he occupied contemplating about something, droning before he withdrew his fingers away from his jawbone, sliding his eyes posterior to stare at Magoroku, exerting a mere measure advancing, “That, or you could be outwitting me.”

“...But, I’m not tricking you, I—”

“Shut up!” Spontaneously mislays his controlled nature, exploding at his sweetheart’s statements. Observing him grimace at his impromptu resonance, “

“C-Calm down, Davide!”

He denies to adopt, “Oi, don’t fucking dictate me on what to fucking do! You’re not my damn Ice Queen!”

Flinching at his tone of voice, Magoroku gulped, “P-Please…”

“Please what, hm?” Paraphrasing his despondent bidding. His mood transpired shockingly stiff, tinged with something that the tan-haired would comparatively as mocking, “So various concerns can originate with the slogan “please” 

His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and teasing to occur expeditiously. His grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight. Shockingly so. 

  
  
  


“Davide!” A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

Magoroku's mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held up tightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright.

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? His companion, his darling, his everything approximately terminated his presence? He began to damage him. But Davide wouldn’t prepare that. No… Davide held his presence, his serum, his fortitude. It's just his vampire instincts kicking in, nothing but that. But… Davide… 

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

_“No fair!”_

_He dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that._

_She just was expressing any of her wins correctly,_

_“Heh~!” The blonde undividedly snicker at his loss, drawls at the mere idea as the edge of his lips ostensibly stretched to a satisfied sneer, “Looks like you lost, Magoroku-chan~!”_

_“Hey, stop laughing at me!” He shouted once more, dramatically pointing his fingers at the male in grilled._

_“Y’ know, you’re a dolt for thinking you win against her.”_

_“I would like to see you do any better!?”_

_“But he cheated...”_

_“He always cheats,” Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions, “That is just how he was raised,_

  
  


He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“As I thought, you’re the problem here.”

His eyes steepened at her words, distressingly peering inside of her “What?”

  
  


He just feels safe with her. He's clinging to her in hopes for her to save him.

“I heard Davide’s noisy yelling from across the building and assumed that the worse was occurring,” she eagerly explained her words to the tan-haired on the floor, “I exercised procedure as swiftly as I could.”

“We can sense your lies, Shido.”

“If you’re depressed about something it would be for the best to say such,” 

His expression was written with pure confusion and shock, “Wait, how do you know I’m depressed!?”

“Davide also has depression. I have been with Davide for basically all of my existence to know the sighs and how to handle him when’s upset, you don’t have that experience.”

“Why are you still with us? We have done nothing but repeatedly harm you. You had many probabilities to escape this but you resist to perform on it.”

“I thought about that when I was in that room, even when I was nearly choked to death…” He uttered morosely, “Insincerity, I don’t want to leave, despite nearly dying back there… I just can’t do it, I understand how serious this circumstance is but 

“You’re not bitter at Davide for practically strangling you?”

“I lied to him when I shouldn’t, I made him upset and he had every right to 

“I believe he’s currently inside his room.”

Conscientiously mangling her fingers on the entrance enclosure, stirring the wood accessibly by measurement or two. Her responses were loaded with prudence also as if she continued enduring attentively as the door slightingly squeaked unrestricted, “Davide,” the strictness of her voice seemed to already fade bequeathing her to the deliberate tone being saturated with solicitude.

“Go away, Sophia,” his blabber remained raspy, horsed but also swelled with sentimentality, not fretting to furnish explanation his accustomed nicknames and favorite handles, spontaneously surmising that he’d wasn’t frolicking nearby anymore.

She didn’t heed to his declarations, preferably of permitting the entry wholly grate allowable provoking him to hissed and wince within the concealment of his chamber. His room was gloomy, unlike Magoroku’s his windows weren’t open or had seethrough blinds covering the outer layers instead he had a diminutive conscientiously inflamed candle standing in the middle of his. 

Leasing his eyes to concentrate in the somberness, unreliably he lived naturally as a human so he couldn’t see much besties the light from the hallway that was seeping fully in the room. Sophia was a vampire so she had much better visions dwelling in the dark without the need of the lights, he’d supposed. 

Sophia advised him to impel forward and so he performed on her wordless compositions, ponderously striding past the threshold, subletting adequate leeway for the female to also roam confidential, permitting her to profession him towards the male. 

Davide’s structure transpired buckled on his beddings, knees conclude towards his bosom, his muscly arms encircled encompassing his frame, his ears tranquility flattened against his hair. Indolently retiring his jawbone on the mandibles of his kneecaps. His lips still in a saddened frown, 

  
  
  


With that, Davide gently pushed Magoroku on the bed, pressing his body against his without saying anything. Pushing the fabric further down his waist, exposing his utter body and next. Teasingly, tracing his fingers along the edges of his collarbone. Picking a spot to easily bite, digging his fangs deeply within his skin.

He whimpered at the sudden pain, a feeling of pleasuring shocks running past his neck but made no protest to push him off. Awkwardly

  
  


She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side,

* * *

Having no intention of how he even got here, only knowing that the intelligence he stayed here. He was foolish to accept Davide. 

Magoroku's subconscious continued sprinting, venturing his advantageous salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, his fleecy tan coded ears collapsing to the side of his, sheathing his margins with consummate tumult, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him. 

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held uptightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright. 

A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Davide only huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets, “For a little wolf, you’re quite weak.”

“Oh?” Magoroku parted his lips, staring in pure confusion for a moment, “Hey! I’m not that weak! I just wasn’t prepared to be assaulted by a criminal!”

“You’re supposed to be like a hunter or something?”

“I supposed so… I’m not… really sure honestly.”

* * *

Fanfics with Sophia × Magoroku × Davide

Getting Master's Buddy Back

Sophia, Magoroku, and Davide were all task with an important missing: to Get Master Kyoya's buddy, Azi Dahaka back; after he lost it in fight. I know that made sounds a little weird; After all this was the great Kyoya Gean the hero of the world. 

Having Fun In The Shower

Magoroku was relaxing him in the shower, enjoying the warm water that was hitting him, closing this eyes. Then he heard the door of the Shower open, he flinch, his eyes wided. He turned his gazed to see his no other then David, his boyfriend...Naked in front of him, with his hand still on the door.

He closed his eyes and cover his private area. Feeling his face heat up from embarrassment. "I'm taking a shower here, Daivde! Do you know what privacy means?!" The smaller male yelled. "What dose it look like I'm doing? I'm going taking a shower." Magoroku open his eyes slightly, trying to only look at his face. "Can you wait? In case you haven't already noticed I'm taking one here." Davide started to smirk, "And what would be a fun in that?" Magoroku norrow his eyes at that response, "Instead of bothering me, go bother Sophia." Davide smirked only turned into a frown, "She's to busy doing "girly things" besides I also need to take my shower."

Magoroku knew Sophia and Davide had a very...well...complicated relationship. Them both being his lovers, of course, He loved and cared for them both. But that didn't mean they get alone very well even if they both agreed they were okay with sharing Magoroku in the first place. They often fight over him over the most simplest of things but, they were getting better over time.

The taller and more of a built male put his one foot in, moving the other male off to side as he got in. Feeling the warm water hitting his skin, as he closed the door shut. Magoroku quickly turned around, not wanted to face nor look at the other male. Doing his own thing.

Not long after, he felt a pair of hands touch his soft sink; Wrapping around his shoulders pulling him closer. The male Shudder at the contact. He felt his face burn as his heart race. He felt something warm, going up his neck to his ear, it was Davide's long touge. The male let out a soft moan, " _Davide?!_ " The taller male smirk, "Your quite tense, relax~"

"We're s-supposed to be taking a s-shower, D-daivde." The male shutter, his breath felt short. "We are taking a shower." Davide turned the male around to face him to lifted his chin making him looked up at him. The taller male kiss him softly. Magoroku melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling closed.

* * *

A Day Together

Sophia and Davide sat on the couch. Davide sat on the far right end of the couch his legs were up on the mini table, with his hands behide his head. Sophia sat on the far left with her legs together as her hands rested on them.

They rarely actually interact with one another and they don't really do couple things like they do with Shido. They don't really care about one another much but they will help one another out from time to time. They have some common interested.

They both sat in silence, as usual. Only speaking a few times. Until Sophia lifted herself off from the couch, Daivde noticed this movement and averted his attention away from the TV to looked up at her, "Where are you going?" Sophia closed her eyes, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to cook." She simply responded, as she walked away. Davide remained silent as he watch her leave.

Sophia took a large bowl out from the cadin. Then place it down on the counter. She was going to bake a cake for Shido. The she took the flower bag out and everything else she needed. she did all the things she needed and was now mixing the bowl.

Daivde being bored out of his mind and with Shido being away working, he had nothing to do. He Fanilly decided to push himself from the off the couch and go see what Sophia was cooking. He enter the kitchen and watched as she was placing things in the large blue bowl she had. Sophia still hadn't noticed him or maybe, she did but not acknowledging his presence. He found it qutie entertaining to watch her do this. As she was now mixing the bowl. The girl ended up slipping causing the contends in the bowl to fall on her shirt. She groan, as he looked at her now stained shirt. 

She moved and started to walked over to the door only to be block by the tall male. She rested her eyes on him, clearly not in a mood for his tricks, that was clearly shown on her face and the tone of her voice as she spook, "Move Davide, I need to get these stains out of my shirt."

Davide however didn't listen to her and had other plans. As he did the unthinkable and lean down to her shirt; placing his hands on both sides of her lower sides to keep her in place. He pull out his tongue and started licking.

She blink as felt her face heat up by his action. Feeling something wet through her fabric of her shirt.

She struggles backwards trying to get him to stop what he was doing but she ended up hitting her back on the counter. He smirk at this, then place both of his hands on each side of her on the counter as got closer to her feeling his chest hit with Sophia's. He lifted his face to meant with Sophia's only being a few inches apart.

He slowly connected his lips with hers. He still kept his eyes open, wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes wided slightly, being surprised but all his sudden kissing and touching. She didn't tried to move or push him out of the way instead she melted into the kiss; kissing him back. Placing her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was surprisingly filled with passion and love. Daivde lick the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Sophia still kept her mouth closed not giving him want he wanted. The male however wasn't going to take that as an answer, as he slap her butt harshly causing the girl to moan. The male took this chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. They had a mini tongue war that ended up Davide being the winner, he explore every inch of her mouth. Soon after they had to break the kiss for some air, of course.

"You like me?" Sophia asked between breaths; clearly she knew the answer. Why kiss someone you don't like? But then again this was Daivde we were talking about. "I would be lying if I said I didn't." He stated trying his best not to pant. The two stood still in silent for a moment, looking at one another. Until Davide lean in for another kiss, his hand slide under her shirt, up to her bra.

The little kisses turned into a heated make out session for the two. "You wanna go all the way?" He asked Seductively in a whisper. Sophia nodded, causing the a smirk to appeared on his features as he lifted her up. Carrying her to the bedroom. He then open the door of their room and walked over to the bed, placing her on the bed. Then got on top of her. Taking her shirt then throw it off somewhere. He could careless were his clothes were.

He started to lick her neck, until he found her sweet. She gave a moan, as he suck on it; giving her the pleasure she wanted. Once he was done with that he picked her up a little and uncilp her bra, taking it off of her. Also throwing it. Then started to massage and rubbed her breasts. Sophia tired her best to hide her moaning, she wanted to make him earn it. Not long after he took one of the niples licking and sucking on it. As his hands played with her other breast. He then switch. Making sure he gave the same about of Treatment like he did with his first round.

After he was done with that he lifted himself up to take a look at Sophia; who was a blushing and moaning mess at this point. His hands travel down her blue skirt, unzipping it pushing it down to her ankle. He looked at her blue and white panties. "You really do like colors blue and white a lot, huh?" He stated out loud, as he took his finger and rud on it lightly. "Just continue." The male smirk and laugh a little, "As you wish, Ice Queen." He then pulled down her panties noticing she was wet, "I see your excited, you're already wet~" Sophia groan and looked off to the side.

He lean in, licking her entrance. The girl couldn't help but let out a moan. He sticks his whole tongue in her clit moving it around, she moan as she reach her climax. Causing her to cum in his mouth without warning. He groan as he lifted himself up, borrowing his eyes; looking at Sophia. Managed to wiped to her cum off his face with his hand. Then lick it. "I'm going to punish you, for cumming without warning me first." The then leans in kissing the girl roughly, making her taste own cum; which to Sophia's surprised she tasted rather sweet. He broke the kiss off then place three fingers in front of her mouth. "Here, lick." He order, the girl did what she was told. After Davide felt like it they were wet enough he took them out of her mouth.  
"Good Girl."

He then plug only a tip of one of his fingers in her moving it around slightly. Sophia wanted more as she buck her hips into his finger. The male smirk, "Your getting quite needy." He plugged his finger deeper in her and then plug one of his other fingers only buy the tip like the last one. Sophia groan, she really hated the fact that he kept teasing her, when she wanted it more then anything. He knew what he was doing to Sophia and he enjoyed it. "C'mom Ice Queen, I know you can talk. You want it then beg me for it~" He smirk, waiting for an answer. She looked away, she couldn't believe she was actually going to beg, especially to him out all of people.

"Oh... Daivde Please...Fingers....Inside of me...." Daivde felt quite please at that, as he used two of his always plug fingers and plugged them deeper into her making a scissor motion. She moan as she was getting what she wanted. "That's wasn't to hard to ask now, was it?" He continue this, then added another finger, the last on and thrust deeper and harder.

She felt she was going to reach her climax again, she took his hand making him stop. The Male looked at her with confuse look. "Let me please you." Daivde smirk returned to him, liking that idea. "Sure, Do whatever you want." Davide gave her the permission do whatever she pleased with him. She flip them over, was on top on him, she then took of his shirt. She throw it across the room, then she move down to his pants unzipping them, taking both his pants and boxers off. Leaving him naked on the bed.

She lean down kissing the tip of his already hard member and bitting softly. Her eyes wonder up to see Davide narrowing his looking rather unpleased, "Oi, Sophia quit teasing me or I'll just have to punish you again." The girl smirk. His breathing become shallow. She then took his whole member then his mouth, sucking and licking it. She closed her eyes. He moan, his hands travel her hair petting it.

Not long he pulled Sophia hair, making her stop. Him pulling it didn't hurt her, it actually felt good. "I think that's...enough of that... I'm ready..." He breath out. Sophia nodded, understanding what he meant. Sophia allowed him to take whatever Position he favoured. He then quickly took a condom out and put it on.

He slowly put his member inside of her, letting her adjust to the feeling. Sophia felt pained by this but she was still moaning. He really haven't realized how tight she was actually was. "You ready?" He asked, wanted to make sure. She nodded. He slowly thrusts into her. Making sure she at least enjoying herself. However her moaning was an indication that she was, in fact, enjoying the pleasure.

Sophia got greedy after awhile, "P-Please Davide...f-faster!" Sophia begged, while moaning. The male was rather please to hear her begging. As he follow her wishes, thrusting faster.

"D-Davide...I t-think...I'm going---" She panted. "Go ahead Ice Queen Cum for me~." Not long after She Fanilly reach her climax. The male kept thrusting until he Fanilly reach his own respected climax.

The only thing that filled the room was  
heavy breathing and panting as they lock eyes with one other staying still. Sophia graps the back of his head, her hands getting tangle up in that crazy hair of his;  
pulling him in for one last kiss. He kiss back.

He pull himself out of her and discarded the condom. Laying next to Sophia. She looked at him. He smile at her, the girl gave a small smile of her own. "You know, Sophia, you do get on my nerves at times but your alright." He stated. "Your not that bad yourself, Daivde." The male smile at her. "I need to go back to cooking." She started to get up, but to only feel arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back on the bed, "No, let's spend more time together." He simply stated, holding her closed to his bare chest. "What are doing, Daivde?" The girl asked. "What's does it look like I'm doing Ice Queen? I'm cuddling with my girl~." Davide smirk and sick his large tongue out, "Since when was I your girl?" She asked. "Well ,you see, your boyfriend is Shido and he is also my boyfriend, so I pretty sure that makes us girlfriend/Boyfriend too." She raised an questioning eyebrow at the male's logic but decided to just go with it. Sophia closed her eyes, "Hey Sophia, you wanna go hangout together later?" She open on her eyes to look at him. "You wanna go on a date with me?" She questioned, the male nodded. "Sure, if you wanna call it that. Whatcha say, sounds good?" She nodded. "Okay then, I'll go on this date with you." The male smile, "This is the most I heard you talk. I think I like this new

The male laugh lightly, then kiss her on her head. They both fell asleep cuddling on the bed.

Magoroku open the door of the house, he walked in and place his work down on table. He walked into the kitchen to see some cake batter on the floor with a big bowl. Thinking Sophia or Daivde was making something. He clean the mess, he always hated when things were messes or unorganized.

He then made is way to the living room, hearing the TV. Thinking that they were hanging out in there watching something, however he was disappointed to find no sign of life in the room. He sigh defeatly and when to turned it off. Then walked out of room.

He went up the stairs and walked over to his room, which he shared with Sophia and Davide; seeing the door slightly open looking it. He found clothes lying around the floor of the room. He Fanilly looked up to the bed finally see his girl and boyfriend naked, cuddling. He couldn't help but give a light smile as he walked over to him. Being careful not to wake them as he took the blanket and place it on top of the two.

* * *

Davide's Secret

He always hated his parents, if he can even called them that to began with. All they do is party, get drunk, and do drugs. They really don't deserved to be parents let alone be able to reproduce. It's was no lie that he told both Sophia and Magoroku what they were like. However, he kept a dark secret. No one knew... when they are well intoxicated... they raped and beat him endless... of course he did he best to hide his fact. But some days he just ends loses it and breaks down... this was one of those days.

The male sat on his bed, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't even care if he was still in his disaster's uniform, he just wanted some alone time. He didn't bother trying to go home in fact that's last place he'll ever want to be.

* * *

Uniform Problem

"Damn parents." The taller male mumble angrily as he walked into the main room of Disater's headquarters. His hands behide back. "Your suppose to be wearing your Disater's uniform, Daivde." The female state as she looked the male. "That's the problem, I must of left it out and my good-for-nothing parents thrown up all over it." The girl cringed at that. "So where it is now?" "In the washer as we speak."

"Next time you should probably be careful, Master Kyoya wouldn't be all the pleased if you ruined it." A familiar voice could be heard, as both Sophia and Davide looked to see it was Magoroku walking in through one

How Did I Lose

"How did I lose?" His eyes wided as he felt to the ground. 

I Can't Decide

I walked through the long halls of the secret headquarters, after a long meeting for disaster. I wanted to go back to my own personal room and just rest for a little. I glanced ahead of me to see my one and only friend, Davide, if he really consider himself as my friend that is. He stood with his back against the door, his head down looking at the floor with his arms cross. He looked rather deep in thought, so I didn't want to be a bother as I was walking past him. "Hey Shido." I blink and flinch, not expected him to actually talk to me. "Oh hey Davide, how are you?" I turned to face him, he lifted his eyes. His eyes were on me as he gave a smirk, "I'm good now that your here." I raised an eye brow, and tited my head to the side slightly, at that response He was waiting for me? Now, that's the first. "That's good I guess?" I said in a unsure voice, nervously.

"I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Huh? And what would that be?"

He pulled at his top of his cape nervously,  
"Well I...um....oh nevermind it's not that important..." I could see the hint of red coming from his cheeks, as I raised my eyebrows, "Is something bothering you, Daivde? You can tell me anything, I won't judge." Davide sigh, rubbed his hands on the back of his head nervously, "You promise?" He questioned me. I nodded, "of course, I promise."

He took a breath before he fanilly spook to me, "Okay here goes nothing..." He sigh out, as he continue, "I like you, Shido." He stated in a low tone. Probably not wanted anyone else to hear.

He looked away, placing his hand on his mouth. As his face lit up even more with a tint of red. "I like you too, you are my friend after all." I resured him, Giving him a soft smile. He regain his composers then norrow his eyes. "You're so dense, you know that Shido." He restored, I norrow my eyes at that. He chuckled lightly at me, "Anyway, I just don't like you as a friend...well I do....but more then just friends. Well I'm trying to say is.... that I love you like a lot and I want you to be my boyfriend." His statement was in a low tone that he used before. He turned away from me nervously. My eyes wided as I felt my cheek heat a little, and my heart began to race.

"I'm sorry really Davide, but I'm not into men plus I have a girlfriend." I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he looked down at his feet I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Don't be, it's not your fault." He sigh out. Then turned around to gaining some of his senses. "You don't hate me?" He asked. "No, of course not, why would I hate you?" "For liking other guys." I blink, "There's nothing wrong with like other men." I tried my best to resured him. "Well my parents don't think so." The male mumble quietly to himself, but I managed to hear.

He turned slightly to looked at me, "Please don't tell anyone that I do, Shido." The male stated, with a hint of worry in his voice. He seem so scared about people knowing this. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." He smile softly at me, "Thanks Shido, well I gotta go see ya later." I watch as he walked off.

It felt weird to see Davide after he actually told me the feelings he has for me. He acted like nothing happen, like we didn't have that chat in the halls. I guess it was for the best. But he knew I had a girlfriend and that I love her very much and yet, he still told me that. I sigh, placing my hands on the desk in front of me looking down. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't. I broke his heart how could he still care about me and treat me the same. It was bothering me to the point I couldn't even stand it.

"What's wrong? You seem worried about something." I looked over to see my girlfriend, Sophia looking me. I felt terrible for making her worry. "Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it, love." I gave a resuring smile to her. She just nodded. I went back into my thoughts. 'I just don't get it, _why_ _did_ _I_ _get all fuzzy inside_ _when_ _he said_ _that_ _to me, it felt_ _the_ _same feeling I_ _felt_ _when Sophia and I confess our_ _love_ _to one another. And_ _the_ _that_ _I_ _actually felt bad when_ _I_ _rejected him..._ _I_ _can't_ _like_ _him... can_ _I? I_ _don't_ _like_ _men period._ _But_ _he's_ _pretty hot._ _'_ I shook my head roughly. What I was thinking. I just can't call my friend hot like that.

  
As I was making my way towards home, after a long day of doing school council work. I had a sudden weird pain inside my chest. I couldn't understand why I felt this way...

I Fanilly reach my location and walked up to the door. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and making sure it was locked. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home. How was your day?" I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went well, father." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked with concert and worry within his voice. "I'm fine Daddy, just a little tired that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tired. "That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, "Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my bedroom. I when in and fell on my bed.

I had a great idea to contact Davide, I wanted to talk to him about something. I took out my phone and went to his number. I texted him.

 **To: Davide** **Yamazaki**

**Subject: We need to talk**

**Hello Davide** **,** **I really** **need** **to talk to you** **it's** **important.**

Not long after that, I was relief that he had responsed.

 **To:** **Magoroku Shido**

 **Subject: We need to tal** k

 **Hey Shido. Yea** **sure** **we can talk** **what** **is it** **that** **you** **wanted** **to talk** **about** **?**

**Could I come over to your place? I want to talk to you in person.**

**Yea, you could come over.**

I couldn't help but smile a bit; **T** **hank you, I'll be right over soon.** I replied as I got up, fixing myself a little. Then walked out of my bedroom, going downstairs. I went over to the door and started to unlock it. "Where are going Magoroku?" I heard my father questioned, he must of saw or heard me come down. "Oh I'm just going to go over to Daivde's. He needs some help with his homework." That excuse was poor but I didn't care I just had to talk to Davide. "Okay, just stay out of trouble." I nodded, "I will, bye father." I left after that.

I knock on the door nervously, "Coming." A voice yelled through the door. I wait only for a moment until I heard door click open, revealing Davide on the other side, "Hey Shido." He smile at me, then moved to the side letting me in. "Hello, Davide." I walked in, then he closed the door behind me as I heard it click shut. "So was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked me. I tried my best to come up with what I wanted to say but I ended up stuttering. I didn't prepare myself for this at all.

So I decided to do the most unthinkable thing and got closer to him, until our chest touch. He gave a confused look and sound. He As I place my hands on his shoulders and lean up. Making our lips touch as I kiss him. I felt his body tense at this, but he slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. The kiss didn't feel wrong or out of place. It felt good and right. We had to break the kiss for oxengy. Davide quickly turned his head to the side, I could tell he was blushing by the tainted red on his face. His hands were still wrapped around my waist.

"Did you just...Kiss me?" The male was completely stunned. I nodded, "That's pretty much what I did, yes." He blink and stay silent for a moment, I could tell he was thinking. " I didn't think you had the balls too... Does this mean you like me back? Or are you just doing to make me feel better? I know your straight, so don't do things you'll regret in the morning..." I sigh, "I won't regret anything here." Davide norrow his eyes, "How about Sophia?" I knew he was slightly confused by actions and words but he'll understand soon enough. "I still love her, my feelings for her will never change..." I stated.

He nodded, understanding what I meant. Of course, I knew talking to him was going to be a hard task. "Then why did you kiss me?" I could heard the hint of sadness within his voice. "I don't know...it felt right I guess. " He raised an eyebrow and turned his head back to look at me. "So it didn't feel wrong or like bad in any way." I shook my head no. "Hm, that's weird, it's was supposed to feel wrong for you... But then again, you were the one to kiss me," I gave a confusing look and sound. As he mumbled. "Or perhaps you were experimenting. Yea that could be it. It's understandable to want to tried things out." He trails off.

I norrow my eyes at that, then brought my hand up, placing the pointer finger up to his lips. My finger wasn't on is lips exactly but it was very close to his lips. He stop talking and blink. Shutting his mouth closed. As he looked at me again. We lock eyes. "This wasn't an experiment, you know. And why did you keep acting like your not sad about me rejecting you? Why is that you are so nice to me and still what to be friends after I broke your heart?" I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back.

I could tell his was taken back, his eyes wided slightly but he soon regain his composer and smile soften. "That's because I care about you Shido. It doesn't matter if you love me or not as long as your happy." My eyes wided slightly, as I looked at him. I blink my eyes a few times. He was right...

I quickly buried my head in his chest, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore as I let them drop. I felt a hand petting my hair softly. "Are you crying, Shido?" The males voice asked, softly. "N-no..." I sniffle, clearly lying to him. "Don't cry, Shido. Everything will be alright." Davide whisper Softly, I could tell he wasn't exactly the best when it came to comforting people. "No it won't... I like you so much, I been thinking about it a lot the past few days... I'm not into men... but But I feel the same spark and passion I felt with Sophia...with you... I still do like Sophia... I hate that I'm doing this to her... I know I have to choose between you two... But I just can't... I love you both..." I cried, pouring my heart out to him.

I felt his hand move away from my hair and cup my chin. He lifted my head so I could look at him. I sniffle a little, forcing myself to took directly into his eyes. He took his hand off my chin and used his thumd to wide my tears away. "I understand how you must feel, I really do. You probably haven't even thought of this before but I don't mind sharing you with Sophia. Only if you wanna be with me and if Sophia will be okay with that." He said calmly, I nodded understanding what he meant. "That could probably work, but I'm not sure... she'll take it that well." He smile at me, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that, I'll talk to her soon." I smile back.

"It's getting late, I should probably get back home." I turned back away from the male, and started to walked to the door until I felt a hand grap my wrist, stopping me. "You could sleep here for the night." I turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded, "Of course." "We'll I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch, then." He quickly shook his head at him. Then took my hand, I yelp being surprise by this as he was now dragging me in the hall. "What are doing?" I complained. "Taking you to my room. I'm not going let my boy sleep on the couch. So instead your going to sleep in my bed with me." I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Just don't tried anything funny, okay?" "Okay Shido, don't won't. Not today anyways."

He open the door to his what seem to be his bedroom. And we walked in. His room was much more clearer then I expected it to be. He had a bed in middle, the front being against the wall. The covers and pillows being red with black trims. He had a mini desk off in the corner with what seem to be books, notebooks, pens and pencils. He probably did his studies and homework there. I heard the door click shut.

He let go of my hand as I watch him go his dresser, opening one of the drawer looking through it. "Here you could some wear some of my PJs to sleep in, they'll probably be a bit big on you through." He walked over to me. Then gave some clothes. He walked back to the dresser to get himself some clothes. I quickly took off my outfit and put on the pajamas that he given me. I folded my clothes and held them. Waiting for Davide. I did caught him glancing over to me when I was putting on the pajamas a few times. When ever I looked at he. He seem to noticed me and always looks away blushing.

Once we were done he allowed me to pick a side for me to on. Of course, I pick the side that was the closer towards me. Seeing how he didn't care were he was going to be sleeping on. We were both now in covers on the bed. I was staring at the wall I didn't what to face him.

The room was filled with a weird tension that I couldn't understand or even explained for that matter. It also didn't help much that the room was dead silent. "Oi, Shido Could I do something?" I heard his voice for behide me, breaking the weird silent. "Um, Sure but what are you planning on doing?" I nodded my head hesitantly; unsure of what he was going to do. "This." He wrap his arms around waist pulling me closer towards him. I felt him place his head over mind. My back and head were against his chest. My whole tense up. "W-what are you?!" I couldn't see his face but I just knew he was smirking or smiling. "Holding you, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"W-what if your p-parents walk it?"

"They won't, stop your worring. Even if they do get home they can't enter Cuz' I lock the door." He tried resuring me.

The rest of the night was him and I cuddling. Him holding me close. It was the first time I actually cuddled with a another male. I didn't feel uncomfortable or forced. It felt good to be in his arms, in his embrace. And I loved every second of it! But the only problem is that I needed to tell Sophia. I don't want to make her think I was actually cheating on her. Or that I don't love her anymore. I just didn't want to break that little heart of her's. I wasn't exactly sure if she would take the news of me falling for another guy well. Although she did stated that he was going to talk to her.

My day when smoothly, my father schooled me for not coming home last night and for not telling him I was going to stay over at Davide's. But I didn't cared much. The meeting of Disater when okay. I didn't embarrassment Myself today. I just kept quite, my mind wonder to other matters instead about the whole situation in Disater. I could tell the other members, was questioning whether or not I was actually myself today. Not that they cared about me anyways. But I didn't care what they think I only care about Davide and Sophia's thoughts and no one else's.

I walked to the halls of Disater just coming back from my missions. Which I managed to complete effortlessly, I was just too good of a Buddyfighter compare to the losers I had to faced. I looked ahead of me to find Sophia and Davide. I decided to remain as silent as I could. Remembering that Davide was going to talk to the female. Unless he already did. In that case I was mad that I missed it.

"Oi, Sophia how are you doing today?" I watch as the male walked a little closer to her. She glance over to him. "What Do you want? I'm quite busy." She stated rather coldly. Clearly not in a mood today. He smile. "Your quite moody today~ Well, I just wanted to ask you something." She norrow her eyes at that response, giving a questioning looked. "This made sound a little weird to say but you'll understand soon enough." She raised an eyebrow as he continue, "What if your in love with someone else but your already with someone who you also love very much~ What would you do; If you were in that _exact_ situation?" She norrow her eyes, I just rised my eyebrows. He just described the exact situation I'm currently in. "Is there a reason you're asking me this?" He laugh nervously, "No reason at all, I just wanna know what you'll do, that's all." His smile then returned to his features.

"I would...just...follow my...heart... I guess..." She answer the question hesitantly, being completely unsure on how to answer. "Did I answer it correctly?" She mumble. She wasn't exactly good when to romance and love. Not that I minded. He gave a small nod, placing his hands on his hips. Leaning in slightly towards her. "Not a bad response, I'll give you that~ But there is no correct answer to that question." She nodded hesitantly, understanding what he meant. "Anyways, you said you were busy, so I don't wanna keep you long, see ya later Ice Queen." He wave his hand, and turned placing his hands in pockets, walking away towards me. She turned her head, hearing the sound of her heels diminished. she was walking the opposite way Davide's was going.

  
  
He walked up to me, glancing behide him making sure the girl was out of sight before his glanced back at me. He took his hands out of his pockets. Then place his hand on my shoulder, "You like Sophia and I's conversation?" I nodded, "I'm sorry for  
spying on you two." He smile,"Don't be. I wanted you to hear it." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "Her response was bland but too the point." I nodded, then looked down at my boats, "I still haven't told her about us, yet." "It's fine, you tell her sooner or later, I'm sure she'll understand." He tried resuring me. I looked back up at him, giving a weak smile, "I hope so."

I was in class, looking out at the window. Which I happen to be sitting near one. I was lost in thought. Clearly not listening to the teacher. Seeing how I knew all this and I could just effortlessly answer all given questions. I heard a small buzzing noise coming from my pocket. Lucky no one seem to heard it. As the teacher was facing the board, writing something. I quickly but quietly hiding it up my desk. It was so unlike me to have my set on vibrate especially when I'm in class. I was about to turned off my phone when I noticed that Davide was the one who texted.

**Hey** **Shido,** **I'm** **outside of Aido Academy,** **I'm** **waiting down** **at** **the** **steps.** I read the text twice making sure I wasn't seeing things. **Wait why? Also you should be at your own school in class.** I shifted slightly in my chair, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. **To see** **you** **silly, what else?** I could tell he was smirking, even if I couldn't see it. I sighed, **But I'm in class now.** **It's** **nice of you to want** **to** **hangout** **but,** **can't** **we** **just** **hangout later?**

I could tell he wasn't going to take that as an answer, **Just ditch class for today.** My eyes wided slightly, I was completely Shock, **What!? I** **can't** **do that!** I looked around the class noticing that they were still paying attention to the teacher who was still facing the board.

 **C'mon** **Shido** **, I ditch school all** **the** **time** **it's** **not** **that** **bad.** I borrow my eyes, **Davide!** I knew he was laughing at my response. **I'll** **give you something if** **you** **come~** I rised an eyebrow. **And what if** **I** **was refused?**

 **Then I'll just have** **to** **give you an** **punishment** **your** **never** **forget.** I felt really scared of what he could possible do to me. **I guess** **you** **leave me no** **choice** **I'll** **meant you.** I sigh. **I knew you'll come.** **I'll** **be** **waiting** **for** **you~**

Walking out of the school, Now making my way towards the school steps. I made an excuse that I had to used the bathroom. A pretty poor excuse but it work. I step on the first step of the moving stairs, being careful not to trip. Seeing how I didn't want to fall do to my clumsiness and caused an accident. Then placing my hand on the railing. As they took me down. There more like escalators rather then actually stairs. I averting my attention to the bottom of the stairs. Davide was waiting patiently, only being a few feet away from the stairs. He had his arms cross. I also noticed Sophia was also there...wait _What! He never mention Sophia_ _was_ _coming_ _along._

As I was getting closer he noticed and lifted his head up to face me. Then gave me a smile, I smile back at him. Trying to at least at causally.

Once I only a step away from coming off, preparing myself as soon as I was on the last step. I then carefully step off I watch my feet until I tripped and yelped. Lucky Davide was closed so he was able to catch me. "You can be so clumsy at times Shido but, it's cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lifted my head up, moving away from him so I wasn't on his chest. I can't believe he would say that in front of Sophia. He is asking for a death wish or something! And the fact that my cheeks were burning.

He chuckled, "You Fanilly made it. I really thought I was going to have to punish you for not showing up." I laughed nervously.  
"What do you want to do?" I asked. He strugged, "I don't really have anything in mind." I norrow my eyes at him, "We could just walk around for a bit until we Fanilly come up with something." He nodded. "Sure, that's sounds good." I smile.

We walked in complete silent, only hearing the sound of our shoes hitting the sidewalk. "Aido Academy is much larger then I thought." Davide was the one who broke the silent between us. I agreed with his statement, "It does have a large campus." "You know what, I been thinking about it for a while now but I'm not sure if I should go or not." I glance over to him giving a cusfuse look and sound, "huh? Are you saying you wanna go to Aido Academy?" He nodded, "Yea, everyone talks about it being the best school for Buddyfighters to go. So why not give it try myself." I smirk, "If you do decide to enrol at Aido, you better not being ditching class here." I joked. He chuckled, then putting his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, with you there, I don't need to ditch school." I felt heat rushing through my face. He smirk noticing this.

* * *

The Prank

I had a perfect plan with zero chance for error. I was going to get back at Davide for daring to prank me. I set up my prank in the halls of Disater's headquarters.

It went like this who ever steps on the line that would have a cake flying to their face. And the best part...is that the line is clear, making it difficult to see. Which was perfect.

I heard a heels kissing the floor, coming to through the halls. I clearly ran up to the corner and hid. I then heard my prank when off and I groan. I looked to see who it was... Sophia Sakharvo. Oh no, I got the wrong person. I heard another shoes  
"Is that cake your wearing?"  
wipe

* * *

the talk with Gremlin

I sat on the chair, with my chin rested on my hand. My other free hand tap on the surface of the table lightly. Just watching Gremlin building my new Black Dragon deck. I sigh lost in thought, He notice me and looked up, "Is something bothering you, Daivde? Your not like yourself today." I let my eyes wonder to his. He was  
studying my features. I lazily took both my hands and rested them on table in front of me. "I'm fine, Just continue building my neck." He Didn't move an inch, he just kept his eyes fixed on me. I groan and norrow my eyes. "Oi, Quite looking at me and do your job. Are you asking for a fight?" He norrow his eyes at that response, "Does this have to do with Shido?" My eyes wided slightly, I felt my cheeks burned. "No! Of course not!"

I kinda lied to Shido when I said he was the only one who knew I like men. Gremlin was the first to know. I let a defeated sigh escape my lips. "Fine, I'll tell you, okay? Well kinda told him I liked him he rejected me. After a week or so he texted me asking to come over with I let him. Then he kissed me and told me that he loved me. But the problem is that he still loves Sophia and wants to be with us both.

* * *

Not Needed Anymore

"Sophia." The male with white and red hair stated, sitting at his chair. The girl only being a few feet away besides him. Averted her attention to him, "Yes, Master." He sigh, "I have no used for you anymore." Her eyes wided slightly, He eyes wonder to her, studying her expression with appears to that of shock and disbelief. "Your simply not helpful to my goals anymore. You, like everyone else in Disater, your part in this done." She was hurt by this, "But I'm could still be useful, please let me--" she tried pleading. He closed his eyes, "No, I want you out of my building, I never want to see or hear from you again. I simply don't need you anymore, so get out now." He said coldly, clearly not in the mood for this. She nodded and closed her eyes. Turning around using her card to teleport her self out, leaving the room.

"Davide!" The male shouted, a blush forming on features. The other male  
chuckle lightly. "Oh c'mon Shido. Don't tell me you never done it before?" Shido shook his head, "No, that's just disgusting. I would never do that." Shido cross his arms. "Some day I'll make you touch yourself, I just know it~." Shido cringed at that. "Not lightly." He restored. Before Davide was going to open his mouth he heard soft  
sniffles

"Hey Shido, do you hear that?" Shido raised an eyebrow and stay silent for a moment, trying to find the sound. He nodded he Fanilly heard something, "It's sounds like...crying."

I Can't Decide

I walked through the long halls of the secret headquarters, after a long meeting for disaster. I wanted to go back to my own personal room and just rest for a little. I glanced ahead of me to see my one and only friend, Davide, if he really consider himself as my friend that is. He stood with his back against the door, his head down looking at the floor with his arms cross. He looked rather deep in thought, so I didn't want to be a bother as I was walking past him. "Hey Shido." I blink and flinch, not expected him to actually talk to me. "Oh hey Davide, how are you?" I turned to face him, he lifted his eyes. His eyes were on me as he gave a smirk, "I'm good now that your here." I raised an eye brow, and tited my head to the side slightly, at that response He was waiting for me? Now, that's the first. "That's good I guess?" I said in a unsure voice, nervously.

"I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Huh? And what would that be?"

He pulled at his top of his cape nervously,  
"Well I...um....oh nevermind it's not that important..." I could see the hint of red coming from his cheeks, as I raised my eyebrows, "Is something bothering you, Daivde? You can tell me anything, I won't judge." Davide sigh, rubbed his hands on the back of his head nervously, "You promise?" He questioned me. I nodded, "of course, I promise."

He took a breath before he fanilly spook to me, "Okay here goes nothing..." He sigh out, as he continue, "I like you, Shido." He stated in a low tone. Probably not wanted anyone else to hear.

He looked away, placing his hand on his mouth. As his face lit up even more with a tint of red. "I like you too, you are my friend after all." I resured him, Giving him a soft smile. He regain his composers then norrow his eyes. "You're so dense, you know that Shido." He restored, I norrow my eyes at that. He chuckled lightly at me, "Anyway, I just don't like you as a friend...well I do....but more then just friends. Well I'm trying to say is.... that I love you like a lot and I want you to be my boyfriend." His statement was in a low tone that he used before. He turned away from me nervously. My eyes wided as I felt my cheek heat a little, and my heart began to race.

"I'm sorry really Davide, but I'm not into men plus I have a girlfriend." I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he looked down at his feet I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Don't be, it's not your fault." He sigh out. Then turned around to gaining some of his senses. "You don't hate me?" He asked. "No, of course not, why would I hate you?" "For liking other guys." I blink, "There's nothing wrong with like other men." I tried my best to resured him. "Well my parents don't think so." The male mumble quietly to himself, but I managed to hear.

He turned slightly to looked at me, "Please don't tell anyone that I do, Shido." The male stated, with a hint of worry in his voice. He seem so scared about people knowing this. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." He smile softly at me, "Thanks Shido, well I gotta go see ya later." I watch as he walked off.

It felt weird to see Davide after he actually told me the feelings he has for me. He acted like nothing happen, like we didn't have that chat in the halls. I guess it was for the best. But he knew I had a girlfriend and that I love her very much and yet, he still told me that. I sigh, placing my hands on the desk in front of me looking down. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't. I broke his heart how could he still care about me and treat me the same. It was bothering me to the point I couldn't even stand it.

"What's wrong? You seem worried about something." I looked over to see my girlfriend, Sophia looking me. I felt terrible for making her worry. "Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it, love." I gave a resuring smile to her. She just nodded. I went back into my thoughts. 'I just don't get it, _why_ _did_ _I_ _get all fuzzy inside_ _when_ _he said_ _that_ _to me, it felt_ _the_ _same feeling I_ _felt_ _when Sophia and I confess our_ _love_ _to one another. And_ _the_ _that_ _I_ _actually felt bad when_ _I_ _rejected him..._ _I_ _can't_ _like_ _him... can_ _I? I_ _don't_ _like_ _men period._ _But_ _he's_ _pretty hot._ _'_ I shook my head roughly. What I was thinking. I just can't call my friend hot like that.

  
As I was making my way towards home, after a long day of doing school council work. I had a sudden weird pain inside my chest. I couldn't understand why I felt this way...

I Fanilly reach my location and walked up to the door. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and making sure it was locked. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home. How was your day?" I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went well, father." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked with concert and worry within his voice. "I'm fine Daddy, just a little tired that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tired. "That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, "Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my bedroom. I when in and fell on my bed.

I had a great idea to contact Davide, I wanted to talk to him about something. I took out my phone and went to his number. I texted him.

 **To: Davide** **Yamazaki**

**Subject: We need to talk**

**Hello Davide** **,** **I really** **need** **to talk to you** **it's** **important.**

Not long after that, I was relief that he had responsed.

 **To:** **Magoroku Shido**

 **Subject: We need to tal** k

 **Hey Shido. Yea** **sure** **we can talk** **what** **is it** **that** **you** **wanted** **to talk** **about** **?**  
  


**Could I come over to your place? I want to talk to you in person.**

**Yea, you could come over.**

I couldn't help but smile a bit; **T** **hank you, I'll be right over soon.** I replied as I got up, fixing myself a little. Then walked out of my bedroom, going downstairs. I went over to the door and started to unlock it. "Where are going Magoroku?" I heard my father questioned, he must of saw or heard me come down. "Oh I'm just going to go over to Daivde's. He needs some help with his homework." That excuse was poor but I didn't care I just had to talk to Davide. "Okay, just stay out of trouble." I nodded, "I will, bye father." I left after that.

I knock on the door nervously, "Coming." A voice yelled through the door. I wait only for a moment until I heard door click open, revealing Davide on the other side, "Hey Shido." He smile at me, then moved to the side letting me in. "Hello, Davide." I walked in, then he closed the door behind me as I heard it click shut. "So was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked me. I tried my best to come up with what I wanted to say but I ended up stuttering. I didn't prepare myself for this at all.

So I decided to do the most unthinkable thing and got closer to him, until our chest touch. He gave a confused look and sound. He As I place my hands on his shoulders and lean up. Making our lips touch as I kiss him. I felt his body tense at this, but he slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. The kiss didn't feel wrong or out of place. It felt good and right. We had to break the kiss for oxengy. Davide quickly turned his head to the side, I could tell he was blushing by the tainted red on his face. His hands were still wrapped around my waist.

"Did you just...Kiss me?" The male was completely stunned. I nodded, "That's pretty much what I did, yes." He blink and stay silent for a moment, I could tell he was thinking. " I didn't think you had the balls too... Does this mean you like me back? Or are you just doing to make me feel better? I know your straight, so don't do things you'll regret in the morning..." I sigh, "I won't regret anything here." Davide norrow his eyes, "How about Sophia?" I knew he was slightly confused by actions and words but he'll understand soon enough. "I still love her, my feelings for her will never change..." I stated.

He nodded, understanding what I meant. Of course, I knew talking to him was going to be a hard task. "Then why did you kiss me?" I could heard the hint of sadness within his voice. "I don't know...it felt right I guess. " He raised an eyebrow and turned his head back to look at me. "So it didn't feel wrong or like bad in any way." I shook my head no. "Hm, that's weird, it's was supposed to feel wrong for you... But then again, you were the one to kiss me," I gave a confusing look and sound. As he mumbled. "Or perhaps you were experimenting. Yea that could be it. It's understandable to want to tried things out." He trails off.

I norrow my eyes at that, then brought my hand up, placing the pointer finger up to his lips. My finger wasn't on is lips exactly but it was very close to his lips. He stop talking and blink. Shutting his mouth closed. As he looked at me again. We lock eyes. "This wasn't an experiment, you know. And why did you keep acting like your not sad about me rejecting you? Why is that you are so nice to me and still what to be friends after I broke your heart?" I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back.

I could tell his was taken back, his eyes wided slightly but he soon regain his composer and smile soften. "That's because I care about you Shido. It doesn't matter if you love me or not as long as your happy." My eyes wided slightly, as I looked at him. I blink my eyes a few times. He was right...

I quickly buried my head in his chest, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore as I let them drop. I felt a hand petting my hair softly. "Are you crying, Shido?" The males voice asked, softly. "N-no..." I sniffle, clearly lying to him. "Don't cry, Shido. Everything will be alright." Davide whisper Softly, I could tell he wasn't exactly the best when it came to comforting people. "No it won't... I like you so much, I been thinking about it a lot the past few days... I'm not into men... but But I feel the same spark and passion I felt with Sophia...with you... I still do like Sophia... I hate that I'm doing this to her... I know I have to choose between you two... But I just can't... I love you both..." I cried, pouring my heart out to him.

I felt his hand move away from my hair and cup my chin. He lifted my head so I could look at him. I sniffle a little, forcing myself to took directly into his eyes. He took his hand off my chin and used his thumd to wide my tears away. "I understand how you must feel, I really do. You probably haven't even thought of this before but I don't mind sharing you with Sophia. Only if you wanna be with me and if Sophia will be okay with that." He said calmly, I nodded understanding what he meant. "That could probably work, but I'm not sure... she'll take it that well." He smile at me, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that, I'll talk to her soon." I smile back.

"It's getting late, I should probably get back home." I turned back away from the male, and started to walked to the door until I felt a hand grap my wrist, stopping me. "You could sleep here for the night." I turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded, "Of course." "We'll I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch, then." He quickly shook his head at him. Then took my hand, I yelp being surprise by this as he was now dragging me in the hall. "What are doing?" I complained. "Taking you to my room. I'm not going let my boy sleep on the couch. So instead your going to sleep in my bed with me." I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Just don't tried anything funny, okay?" "Okay Shido, don't won't. Not today anyways."

He open the door to his what seem to be his bedroom. And we walked in. His room was much more clearer then I expected it to be. He had a bed in middle, the front being against the wall. The covers and pillows being red with black trims. He had a mini desk off in the corner with what seem to be books, notebooks, pens and pencils. He probably did his studies and homework there. I heard the door click shut.

He let go of my hand as I watch him go his dresser, opening one of the drawer looking through it. "Here you could some wear some of my PJs to sleep in, they'll probably be a bit big on you through." He walked over to me. Then gave some clothes. He walked back to the dresser to get himself some clothes. I quickly took off my outfit and put on the pajamas that he given me. I folded my clothes and held them. Waiting for Davide. I did caught him glancing over to me when I was putting on the pajamas a few times. When ever I looked at he. He seem to noticed me and always looks away blushing.

Once we were done he allowed me to pick a side for me to on. Of course, I pick the side that was the closer towards me. Seeing how he didn't care were he was going to be sleeping on. We were both now in covers on the bed. I was staring at the wall I didn't what to face him.

The room was filled with a weird tension that I couldn't understand or even explained for that matter. It also didn't help much that the room was dead silent. "Oi, Shido Could I do something?" I heard his voice for behide me, breaking the weird silent. "Um, Sure but what are you planning on doing?" I nodded my head hesitantly; unsure of what he was going to do. "This." He wrap his arms around waist pulling me closer towards him. I felt him place his head over mind. My back and head were against his chest. My whole tense up. "W-what are you?!" I couldn't see his face but I just knew he was smirking or smiling. "Holding you, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"W-what if your p-parents walk it?"

"They won't, stop your worring. Even if they do get home they can't enter Cuz' I lock the door." He tried resuring me.

The rest of the night was him and I cuddling. Him holding me close. It was the first time I actually cuddled with a another male. I didn't feel uncomfortable or forced. It felt good to be in his arms, in his embrace. And I loved every second of it! But the only problem is that I needed to tell Sophia. I don't want to make her think I was actually cheating on her. Or that I don't love her anymore. I just didn't want to break that little heart of her's. I wasn't exactly sure if she would take the news of me falling for another guy well. Although she did stated that he was going to talk to her.

My day when smoothly, my father schooled me for not coming home last night and for not telling him I was going to stay over at Davide's. But I didn't cared much. The meeting of Disater when okay. I didn't embarrassment Myself today. I just kept quite, my mind wonder to other matters instead about the whole situation in Disater. I could tell the other members, was questioning whether or not I was actually myself today. Not that they cared about me anyways. But I didn't care what they think I only care about Davide and Sophia's thoughts and no one else's.

I walked to the halls of Disater just coming back from my missions. Which I managed to complete effortlessly, I was just too good of a Buddyfighter compare to the losers I had to faced. I looked ahead of me to find Sophia and Davide. I decided to remain as silent as I could. Remembering that Davide was going to talk to the female. Unless he already did. In that case I was mad that I missed it.

"Oi, Sophia how are you doing today?" I watch as the male walked a little closer to her. She glance over to him. "What Do you want? I'm quite busy." She stated rather coldly. Clearly not in a mood today. He smile. "Your quite moody today~ Well, I just wanted to ask you something." She norrow her eyes at that response, giving a questioning looked. "This made sound a little weird to say but you'll understand soon enough." She raised an eyebrow as he continue, "What if your in love with someone else but your already with someone who you also love very much~ What would you do; If you were in that _exact_ situation?" She norrow her eyes, I just rised my eyebrows. He just described the exact situation I'm currently in. "Is there a reason you're asking me this?" He laugh nervously, "No reason at all, I just wanna know what you'll do, that's all." His smile then returned to his features.

"I would...just...follow my...heart... I guess..." She answer the question hesitantly, being completely unsure on how to answer. "Did I answer it correctly?" She mumble. She wasn't exactly good when to romance and love. Not that I minded. He gave a small nod, placing his hands on his hips. Leaning in slightly towards her. "Not a bad response, I'll give you that~ But there is no correct answer to that question." She nodded hesitantly, understanding what he meant. "Anyways, you said you were busy, so I don't wanna keep you long, see ya later Ice Queen." He wave his hand, and turned placing his hands in pockets, walking away towards me. She turned her head, hearing the sound of her heels diminished. she was walking the opposite way Davide's was going.

  
  
He walked up to me, glancing behide him making sure the girl was out of sight before his glanced back at me. He took his hands out of his pockets. Then place his hand on my shoulder, "You like Sophia and I's conversation?" I nodded, "I'm sorry for  
spying on you two." He smile,"Don't be. I wanted you to hear it." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "Her response was bland but too the point." I nodded, then looked down at my boats, "I still haven't told her about us, yet." "It's fine, you tell her sooner or later, I'm sure she'll understand." He tried resuring me. I looked back up at him, giving a weak smile, "I hope so."

I was in class, looking out at the window. Which I happen to be sitting near one. I was lost in thought. Clearly not listening to the teacher. Seeing how I knew all this and I could just effortlessly answer all given questions. I heard a small buzzing noise coming from my pocket. Lucky no one seem to heard it. As the teacher was facing the board, writing something. I quickly but quietly hiding it up my desk. It was so unlike me to have my set on vibrate especially when I'm in class. I was about to turned off my phone when I noticed that Davide was the one who texted.

**Hey** **Shido,** **I'm** **outside of Aido Academy,** **I'm** **waiting down** **at** **the** **steps.** I read the text twice making sure I wasn't seeing things. **Wait why? Also you should be at your own school in class.** I shifted slightly in my chair, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. **To see** **you** **silly, what else?** I could tell he was smirking, even if I couldn't see it. I sighed, **But I'm in class now.** **It's** **nice of you to want** **to** **hangout** **but,** **can't** **we** **just** **hangout later?**

I could tell he wasn't going to take that as an answer, **Just ditch class for today.** My eyes wided slightly, I was completely Shock, **What!? I** **can't** **do that!** I looked around the class noticing that they were still paying attention to the teacher who was still facing the board.

 **C'mon** **Shido** **, I ditch school all** **the** **time** **it's** **not** **that** **bad.** I borrow my eyes, **Davide!** I knew he was laughing at my response. **I'll** **give you something if** **you** **come~** I rised an eyebrow. **And what if** **I** **was refused?**

 **Then I'll just have** **to** **give you an** **punishment** **your** **never** **forget.** I felt really scared of what he could possible do to me. **I guess** **you** **leave me no** **choice** **I'll** **meant you.** I sigh. **I knew you'll come.** **I'll** **be** **waiting** **for** **you~**

Walking out of the school, Now making my way towards the school steps. I made an excuse that I had to used the bathroom. A pretty poor excuse but it work. I step on the first step of the moving stairs, being careful not to trip. Seeing how I didn't want to fall do to my clumsiness and caused an accident. Then placing my hand on the railing. As they took me down. There more like escalators rather then actually stairs. I averting my attention to the bottom of the stairs. Davide was waiting patiently, only being a few feet away from the stairs. He had his arms cross. I also noticed Sophia was also there...wait _What! He never mention Sophia_ _was_ _coming_ _along._

As I was getting closer he noticed and lifted his head up to face me. Then gave me a smile, I smile back at him. Trying to at least at causally.

Once I only a step away from coming off, preparing myself as soon as I was on the last step. I then carefully step off I watch my feet until I tripped and yelped. Lucky Davide was closed so he was able to catch me. "You can be so clumsy at times Shido but, it's cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lifted my head up, moving away from him so I wasn't on his chest. I can't believe he would say that in front of Sophia. He is asking for a death wish or something! And the fact that my cheeks were burning.

He chuckled, "You Fanilly made it. I really thought I was going to have to punish you for not showing up." I laughed nervously.  
"What do you want to do?" I asked. He strugged, "I don't really have anything in mind." I norrow my eyes at him, "We could just walk around for a bit until we Fanilly come up with something." He nodded. "Sure, that's sounds good." I smile.

We walked in complete silent, only hearing the sound of our shoes hitting the sidewalk. "Aido Academy is much larger then I thought." Davide was the one who broke the silent between us. I agreed with his statement, "It does have a large campus." "You know what, I been thinking about it for a while now but I'm not sure if I should go or not." I glance over to him giving a cusfuse look and sound, "huh? Are you saying you wanna go to Aido Academy?" He nodded, "Yea, everyone talks about it being the best school for Buddyfighters to go. So why not give it try myself." I smirk, "If you do decide to enrol at Aido, you better not being ditching class here." I joked. He chuckled, then putting his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, with you there, I don't need to ditch school." I felt heat rushing through my face. He smirk noticing this.

* * *

more dump

We sent the rest the day together just having fun and Buddyfighting. Until we noticed Sophia walking by with her school bag in one of her hands. Lucky we were in the Alleyway and she was only looking ahead. So he didn't notice us. Davide smirk, then walked out and made his way up to the girl, "Hey Sophia." Place my gloved hands on the edge of the building, leaning my head out to look at the exchanged. I watch as the girl gave a confused sound and turned to look at Davide. He smile at her and wave one of his hands, "Where you are going?" He asked. "Home," She simply stated, as she question, "Why do you want to know?" She raised an eyebrow.  
\------  
_'Since Shido doesn't have the balls to the truth. I'm going to tell her instead but... I needed to wait for a perfect moment to tell her and not in front Shido nor with him watching. I didn't want him overreacting. And Cuz' Sophia deserves to know._ _I_ _felt_ _so bad_ _that_ _Shido_ _was_ _showing_ _me_ _all_ _the_ _affection_ _and_ _love_ _. I love_ _it_ _of course..._ _but_ _Sophia was_ _the_ _one who deserves the love_ _and_ _affection. I_ _wasn't_ _going_ _to take_ _him_ _from her for_ _my_ _own_ _feelings_ _and needs. I'm not an asshole.'_

"I should walked you home, after all you're going to need someone to protect you from getting." I requested. She closed her eyes and turned away, "I can walk home myself. I don't need your protection."

After some convincing Sophia fanilly had enough and let me to walk her home. But before she had asked me; If I seen Shido and that that he wasn't answering my text. And that it's was so unlike him to just leave school. I resured her that where ever she was he was going to be fine.

Her house was _HUGE_. I'm pretty sure her family was rich. She let me inside and we were now in her nicely clean blue room. "Nice room you got here, I wonder if Shido had ever been in here." She place her school bag down next her the desk. "Shido only been here twice." He stated honestly.

"Speaking of Shido that's what I wanna talk about." She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at me. He nodded her heading, letting me continue with whatever the topic was on Shido was about. "Don't get mad or upset about this, okay?" She nodded and gave a small okay. I took a deep breath, "Well... one day I decided to tell Shido I liked him more then just a friend. Of course he rejected. Then a few days Shido asked to come over to my house the other day. I agreed and he came over and well...he kissed me and told me that he also felt the same way and that he still loved her...so he been hiding this from you in fear that you'll might think he is cheating and other reasons." Her eyes wided slightly, staying completely still. I started to worry about her mental well being. "If you want we could share him." She regain her composer and nodded hesitantly.  
\----

"Argh! I can't believe Daivde left me here!" I shouted. I couldn't tell how long it been since Davide went with Sophia. He somehow convicted her to let me walked her home. It felt like hours and frankly, I wasn't going to actually stay in this part of town for long. And it also doesn't help that I felt so uneasy here and a bit tired.

I walked back to my home. Gallows laughed at me. It wasn't that long ago that Gallows come out of his card and started to make fun of me. I open the door and went inside. The house was dark and it seem like my father was already doing his duties at the buddy police headquarters. So I just decided to head to my room upstairs.

Once I was up there I decided to plug in my phone seeing how it was already dead. With explains why I didn't receive any text nonfictions. I let it sat on my nightstand.

"Is it true, Shido?" My eyes wided slightly surprised and I jump slightly by the sudden voice in the room. I knew that voice anywhere... I quickly lifted my head to see Sophia standing there. Her eyes norrow, she looked rather mad. I raised my eyebrow, "huh? What do you mean?" I asked with complete confusion within my voice. "Also, don't come into my room unannounced. " I quickly added. "You and Davide."

* * *

Magoroku had no notion of how this resulted only that she had her way with his frame. His figure was merely sore from her performances. Gosh, she was so uncultivated to him yet it felt rather good. Despite his cries and wails, he found himself ridiculously savoring it. He eschewed the pain but also found it to be good. Even demanding for more.

And shortly, their relationship began one that either of them would not even assume would happen. A vexatious secret, Sophia did it as a method to punish him, driving in tortuously but also didn’t receive any of it. But she only uses trinkets and her fingers. He had no idea where she even got any of them or the experience. And all he ached to get her back someday, somehow. She needs to pay for doing this.

But here he was, partly stripped and exposed. As it was happening once more. His clothes were disheveled. Hair was untidy, as his tan strands out of place. On his back, sitting on the couch on the sofa. His fears of being caught shortly drained after awhile. It was so incredibly mischievous but also his cognizance was far too submersed in these actions to even think suitably.

Eyes dawdling with desire and concupiscence at the stoic white-haired from above. As her fingers ghost his frame, trailing along a steady path. Slightly hunching over. Her touches felt cold, causing him to merely shiver at the slightest of touch. Her silence was agonizing. He felt disoriented as his mind racing with countless thoughts of this girl would possibly do next.

\----

“Can I punish you, Sophia?”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Because you always do it to me!” He complains, “It’s not fair that I don’t get a turn to punish you…” He pouted. 

That inquiry took her off guard. It took tons of conceiving and planning to get her to follow suit and he was thankful that she ended up giving in, stoically and annoyingly. Magoroku requested that they could do their punishment in the room below them, where no one would bother them and she seemingly agrees. 

Once they were downstairs, he ordered her to remove her clothes and lay on his bed, hesitantly nodding and doing as he said. The boy looks away, asking her where the toys she had were and she explains they were below his bed, pointing it at. Shockingly, she kept the gadgets they often use below his bed and he pulls out a box. Smiling to him as he peered inside, taking the handcuffs and placing the box on the corner of the bed. He faithfully leads down.

“Don’t worry.” He spoke while taking note of her flustered features as he cuffed her, “This is to make sure you won’t try to take control. Knowing you, that’s possible.” Admittedly, he was playing safe, Sophia did seem like that kind of person to him, as he hummed, scanning her body. She sensed his judging gaze trailing to every part. He was pondering for a moment.

“Such a pretty girl.” He clarified which made her annoyed, being called pretty. Revolting. He seemed to notice her expression, “Oh, that’s right! You don’t like it when others call you attractive, don’t you?” He merely scoffed, “That’s fine. Since I’m the only one who can call you that!”

He stirred closer, as his rudder gloves gradually trailed up her to her chest and neck. Caressing her pale skin. His movements were so gradual and deliberate, taking his time and engrossing himself in every inch and part of her frame. He didn’t seem as sheepish as he was before, even less clumsy. Right now, he seems more possessive. 

“There’s no need to go slow, Shido.” She finally conversed.

“In order to have the best experience, it's best to take things slow. No need to rush, we have all night,” He emphasized and he was planning on keeping her as much as he could, “You want the best experience, don’t you?” He asked, almost as if he was getting his way.

“What do I have to do to make you go faster?”

“Beg, of course.” Magoroku felicitously resolved while she cringed at that, “You really want me to go fast that badly, beg for it.” 

“I’m not begging.” 

“That’s fine,” He still smiles that appeared so unsullied yet so twisted, “I’ll get you to beg for me in no time~!”

“That’s not happening.”

“We’ll see,” he hummed as he turned back to the box hauling it closer towards him and he scuffles with his hands inside of the box, “Honestly. I never thought you would be into this.” He spoke in an equitable tone, “I always wonder where you got these toys… it still puzzles me.”

“I have my ways.”

“Did you use any of these on yourself before?” 

“Maybe.” 

He only smirks in reply, apprehending she most likely has used them before. And he was going to enjoy watching her squirm shortly. If he can get her to do that. His punishment would inevitably be her breaking point. He believes. 

He lifted off the mattress and went to his drawers, opening them until he found the lubrication container. It wasn’t his, it was Sophia’s who would leave these items here since no one else lives downstairs besties Magoroku. A perfect place to hide such tools.

He wasn’t so certain since his lack of experience himself, but Sophia must’ve known and he wasn’t really going to ask to ruin the dominance he finally had on her. He finally got back on the bed and spread her legs out, pushing them up. As he took his gloves off and placed them on the side bed, not wanting them to get ruined. 

He made sure his fingers were wet, as he carefully shoved a finger inside of her hole. She bites her lips as he keeps it there. Slowly moving and stirring. Trying to get a perfect speed for this. Shockingly it felt warm. 

She cling onto the folds of the sheets, slightly moving. Still not allowing the pleasure sounds from her lips. He inserts another finger. Moving between her walls, much like she would do for him.

Magoroku and Sophia are both choosen ones. They're reincarnated and forever doom to always cross paths. Kyoya is the one who cursed all of Disaster in their first lives to do that but none of them, not even Kyoya recalls it.


End file.
